About Trust - TRADUCCIÓN
by Htuiba
Summary: Secuela de TRUST IS A FLEXIBLE WORD. Recuperándose de un relación abusiva, a Kurt se le dificulta confiar en sí o cualquiera de su entorno. Es elegido como concursante en un programa de televisión para ser el próximo 'Fashion Hero'. Además, tiene que lidiar con las insinuaciones de Blaine, Adam y OC Andrew. Acompañado de Chandler y Elliott Starchild (rol menor a partir de cap. 27).
1. Chapter 1

Traducción autorizada por** **DiDiGlee****

Original: s/9825156/1/About-Trust

Autora: u/2847000/DiDiGlee

* * *

><p><strong>About Trust<strong>

**Secuela de ****_Trust Is A Flexible Word_**

Recuperándose de una relación abusiva Kurt encuentra difícil confiar de nuevo en sí mismo o Blaine o cualquiera a su rededor. Luego es retado como un contendiente en un programa de televisión para ser el próximo 'Fashion Hero'. Tiene que trabajar duro para competir con los otros contendientes y mantener la concentración. Además de eso, tiene que hacer frente a las insinuaciones de Blaine, Adam y Andrew. ¿Quién es capaz de ganar el corazón de Kurt para siempre?

* * *

><p><strong>Esta es una secuela de mi historia <strong>**_Trust Is A Flexible Word, _****pero pueden probablemente leer esta sin conocer la primera historia. Aquí esta lo que necesitan saber: **

**Sinopsis de ****_Trust Is A Flexible Word: _**

Un año después de su ruptura y no estar en contacto, Blaine se mudó a New York. Descubrió que Kurt estaba en una relación abusiva con un chico mayor llamado Andrew. Andrew es de mal genio y golpea cuando se le provoca. Sintiendo que falló en su relación con Blaine, Kurt va por un camino autodestructivo. Comienza a hacerse daño, y estar con Andrew es simplemente una manera de seguirse lastimando, física y emocionalmente.

Cuando lo descubre, intenta sacar a Kurt del círculo vicioso. Blaine conoce a Chandler quien es amigo de Kurt en New York. Al final Kurt acepta sus problemas. Deja a Andrew, pero no regresa con Blaine. Kurt no confía en Blaine o en sí mismo por el momento para volver a estar juntos.

Blaine vive con Rachel en el apartamento en Bushwick, porque Kurt se había mudado con Andrew. Al final de _Trust Is A Flexible Word, _Kurt regresa a Bushwick. Vuelve a Lima para un descanso de dos semanas.

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic caracteriza a CHANDLER como un amigo de Kurt, Blaine y Rachel. <strong>

**Este fic además incluirá a ADAM, quien todavía es estudiante de NYADA además de que quiere ser diseñador de moda. Habrá la idea de Kadam, pero eventualmente va a ser Klaine. **

**Por favor, sin odio ni ataques para ninguno ****_Kadam_**** o ****_Klaine._**** ¡Gracias!**

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA: autolesiones, violencia, ¡abuso físico y emocional! ¡También ocasionales obscenidades!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

―No se preocupe, cualquier canción de Wicked está absolutamente bien ―Rachel estaba diciendo en voz alta al teléfono―. Con Wicked, The Sound Of Music y cualquier canción de Barbra estamos en el lado seguro. Sólo necesita empezar a preocuparse cuando salga con algo de Les Miz ―felizmente transmitió en su experta opinión―. Y probablemente Sweeney Todd, porque admitámoslo, la mayoría de las canciones de Todd son bastante tristes. Oh, de nada. Llámeme de nuevo si puedo ser de alguna ayuda. ¡Adiós!

Con una feliz sonrisa Rachel bailó hacia el lecho en que Blaine había fijado residencia con sus libros de texto, arrastrando los pies a través de una pila de notas de trabajo en un papel, debido al día siguiente.

―¿Quién era? ―Blaine preguntó con una ceja levantada, haciendo girar un bolígrafo entre los dedos.

―Era Burt ―Rachel explicó con una gran sonrisa y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a él―. ¡Adivina qué! ¡El canto de Kurt ha vuelto! Sólo en la ducha por ahora, pero sin embargo, canta. Burt estaba preocupado porque la canción sonaba algo tiste y no quería que Kurt se sintiera triste o solo. Conseguir que Burt me diga _qué_ canción cantaba Kurt exactamente, fue un hueso duro de roer, pero eventualmente fue capaz de tararear la melodía y era Defying Gravity. Le dije a Burt que Kurt cantando Defying Gravity es una _muy_ buena señal. Eso lo calmó.

―Eso está bien ―Blaine asintió con una sonrisa cariñosa. Kurt se había ido a Lima hace una semana y a pesar de que estaban escribiéndose y hablando por teléfono, Blaine no podía evitar sentirse impotente. Quería demasiado que Kurt estuviera feliz nuevamente, que fuera capaz de reír y sonreír de nuevo. Pero cuando estaban hablando y bromeando, el sonido de la risa de Kurt todavía sonaba superficial. _Tomará algún tiempo para que se cure_, Blaine se dijo una y otra vez.

El timbre sonó y Rachel brincó para abrir la puerta.

―¡Servicio a domicilio! ―exclamó el chico rubio con gorra verde, grandes lentes nerd y una contagiosa sonrisa―. Tengo todo lo que pidió, la señorita Berry.

―¡Genial! ―Rachel entusiasmadamente aplaudió―. ¡Vamos entra, Chandler!

―Primero fui a ese local italiano que tanto te encanta, Rachel, y conseguí tu lasaña vegetariana favorita, luego algunas especialidades mexicanas picantes pour moi* y por último, pero no menos importante, comida china para Blaine ―Chandler narró mientras entregaba la comida―. Y debido a que lo pre-ordené, pude recoger todo con tiempo y todo está aún caliente.

―¡Bien, muero de hambre! ―Blaine puso sus libros de texto a un lado y despejó un espacio en el sofá para Chandler mientras Rachel trajo un poco de refresco de Cola de la nevera.

―¿Trajiste los DVD? ―Rachel preguntó.

―¡Sip! Evita y Chicago ―Chandler dijo, rebuscando en su mochila y sosteniendo los DVDs.

―¡Muy bien! ―Rachel alabó y metió la mano en su comida―. Oh, simplemente amo estos aros de cebolla ―Rachel pensó en voz alta―. La mejor parte de estar soltera es la comida, saben. Puedo comer aros de cebolla sin preocuparme por mi aliento, porque nadie va a querer besarme de todas maneras. ―Sonrió, pero su sonrisa se disolvió y se atragantó con un sollozo―. Dios, odio estar soltera.

―Yo también ―Chandler dijo con un suspiro y una palmadita simpática en la rodilla de Rachel.

―Sí, yo también ―Blaine se unió a la fiesta de autocompasión, pero se ganó algunas miradas escépticas.

―Tú tienes a Kurt ―Chandler dijo, lanzándose un aro de cebolla en la boca.

―No en realidad ―Blaine contrarrestó―. No sé realmente dónde estamos en este momento. Le prometí a Kurt que no lo apresuraría en otra relación.

―Aun así, ustedes dos son la pareja perfecta ―Rachel señaló apuñalando el brazo de Blaine con el tenedor―. Incluso cuando no están juntos.

―Incluso yo puedo ver eso ―Chandler dijo con una gran pizca de celos en su voz.

―Simplemente espero que aun sea verdad ―Blaine dijo, comiendo un rollo de huevo―. Siento como que hemos perdido eso. Con todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, Kurt se ha vuelto distante conmigo.

―No puedes culparlo ―Rachel intervino―. ¡Dale tiempo para llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo, antes de que sea capaz de estar contigo otra vez!

―¡Lo hago! ―Blaine le aseguró―. Simplemente que no es fácil resistirse a veces. Cuando se acerca de mí, quiero besarlo con tantas ganas que es difícil refrenarse. Y cuando estamos hablando por teléfono siempre quiero decirle que lo amo, pero no estoy seguro que quiera oírlo, así que sólo me contengo de nuevo.

―Sí, te comprendo totalmente ―Chandler dijo con un suspiro, y se sonrojó cuando Rachel y Blaine lo miraron con las cejas levantadas.

―Supongo que será mejor que ponga el DVD ―Chandler dijo y rápidamente se puso de pie.

―¡No, espera, primero Blaine necesita abrir su galleta de la fortuna! ―Rachel insistió alegremente.

―Muy bien. ―Blaine abrió su galleta y leyó la profecía del pequeño trozo de papel.

―¿Qué dice? ―Rachel demandó.

―Nuestra más grande gloria no es nunca caer, sino levantarnos cada vez que caemos ―Blaine leyó.

―¡… en la cama! ―Rachel y Chandler añadieron al unísono y rieron histéricamente.

Blaine sonrió. No estaba seguro como es que esto pasó, pero de alguna manera todos ellos se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos. Era fácil pasar el rato con Chandler y Blaine podía ver por qué Kurt lo valoraba tanto como amigo.

* * *

><p>―¿Alguna noticia de Kurt? ―Chandler preguntó una noche de sábado una semana después―. ¿No se supone que regresa este fin de semana?<p>

―En realidad no dijo cuándo estaría de regreso exactamente ―Rachel dijo―. Supongo que estará con nosotros mañana, así no llegará tarde para trabajar el lunes. ¿Cómo me veo? ―Dio vueltas en su vestido negro, haciendo una reverencia delante de ellos.

―Preciosa como siempre ―Blaine dijo, parado junto a ella en el espejo, trabajando en su corbatín.

―Mejor que este de vuelta a tiempo para prepararse para el show del diseñador de moda ―Chandler dijo, ajustando su corbata―. O de lo contrario estará en desventaja.

Ambos, Rachel y Blaine se volvieron para mirarlo con los ojos abiertos―. ¿De qué estás hablando?

―¿No les dijo? ―Chandler preguntó, sus ojos creciendo incluso más grande detrás de sus gafas―. Hay una competencia de jóvenes diseñadores de moda que comienza el siguiente mes. Kurt pasó los trámites de solicitud y ha sido elegido como uno de los diez jóvenes diseñadores a participar en desafíos semanales. Isabelle ha prometido ayudarlo a crear su colección, después de todo, también es publicidad para Vogue.

―¡Vaya, eso es simplemente alucinante! ―Rachel estaba sin palabras―. ¿Por qué Kurt no nos lo ha dicho?

―Probablemente se le pasó con todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente ―Chandler propuso―. Además, me puedo imaginar que no le gustaría que les hable de ello.

―¿Por qué querríamos hablar con él de eso? ―Rachel preguntó con incredulidad.

―Por Andrew, claro ―Chandler dijo, como, _duh. Es la cosa más obvia del mundo._

―¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Andrew? ―Blaine entrecerró los ojos.

Chandler arqueó las cejas hacia ellos―. ¿No he dicho que Andrew está a cargo de un documental televisivo sobre todo el asunto?

―No, no lo has dicho ―Blaine dijo con los dientes apretados. La sola mención del nombre de Andrew lo tenía al borde.

―Bueno, Andrew estará acompañando a los aspirantes a diseñadores con un equipo de cámaras en el proceso de crear y hacer su propia colección. El espectáculo tiene una duración de seis semanas y todos los sábados los aspirantes tienen que presentar su trabajo en un desfile de modas con un jurado de renombre.

―Suena como un enorme paso en la carrera de diseñador ―Rachel apreció.

―Claro ―Chandler respondió―. Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado entre Kurt y Andrew, me preguntaba si Kurt seguiría en el show.

―No puede hacerlo ―Blaine declaró―. No si Andrew estará cerca. No quiero que ese gilipollas hable con Kurt nunca más.

―No puedes _prohibirle_ a Kurt hacerlo ―Rachel dijo, pegando su dedo en la cara de Blaine.

―Oh, por favor no le digan que les dije ―Chandler rápidamente dijo cuándo notó lo que había hecho―. Cielos, soy un terrible amigo.

―No lo eres ―Rachel dijo―. Y no vamos a decir ni una sola palabra al respecto, ¿_verdad_, Blaine? Vamos a esperar hasta que Kurt nos lo diga.

Blaine dejó escapar una bocanada de aire.

―¿Blaine? ―Rachel repitió terminantemente―. Promete que no le preguntaras a Kurt sobre esto a menos que él mismo nos lo diga.

―Muy bien ― Blaine estuvo de acuerdo, descontento.

―Chicos, debemos apresurarnos si queremos llegar a la inauguración a tiempo ―Chandler señaló con un golpecito en su reloj.

―Estoy lista para ir ―Rachel anunció y tomó su bolso. Una última mirada al espejo y se dirigieron a la puerta, sobresaltados cuando se abrió antes de que hubieran llegado a ella.

―¡KURT!

Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver a su amigo entrar por la puerta, pero Rachel fue la primera en reaccionar y gritar su nombre absoluta alegría. Rachel se lanzó sobre él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo apretado.

―¿Por qué no nos dijiste que venias hoy? ¡Habríamos preparado una fiesta de bienvenida!

―Esa es exactamente la razón del por qué no les dije ―Kurt dijo con una breve carcajada, devolviéndole el abrazo―. No quiero que hagas un alboroto sobre mí.

Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba tan contento de ver a Kurt otra vez, el hecho de saber que Kurt estaba de vuelta con ellos se sentía como un gran alivio. Odiaba estar lejos de Kurt. A pesar de que se habían mantenido en contacto con mensajes y llamadas las dos semanas pasadas, Blaine necesitaba ver a su amigo cara a cara. Kurt definitivamente se veía mejor que cuando se había ido Ohio, pero sin embargo parecía agotado. Blaine sabía que no había sido fácil para Kurt admitir sus problemas a su familia y tenerlos mimándolo. Kurt era tan orgulloso e independiente. Odiaba ser causa de preocupación.

―Estamos a punto de salir para una inauguración de muestra. ¿Quieres venir? ―Rachel lo invitó con entusiasmo.

―Gracias pero estoy verdaderamente cansado ―Kurt declinó―. Sólo quiero bañarme e ir directo a la cama.

―Es bueno tenerte de vuelta en la cuidad ―Chandler dijo, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre los talones.

Kurt soltó la empuñadura de su maleta y dio un paso adelante para atraer a Chandler en un abrazo.

―Gracias, Chandler ―murmuró―. Y gracias también por el dulce correo electrónico que me enviaste. Lamento no haber respondido, pero estaba muy conmovido por tus palabras.

―De nada ―Chandler respondió, su voz un poco demasiado emocional para el gusto de Blaine. Pero Blaine se tragó cualquier sentimiento de celos y esperó su turno para ser abrazado.

Pero a medida que Kurt soltó a su amigo, simplemente agarró el mango de la maleta de nuevo y cruzó la habitación―. ¡Diviértanse!

―¿Vienes, Blaine? ―Rachel preguntó.

―En realidad, creo que me quedo en casa también ―Blaine de repente dijo con una mueca de disculpa―. No me estoy sintiendo tan bien y además Kurt necesita un poco de compañía.

―Estoy bien ―Kurt contrarrestó―. No te quedes por mí.

Actuaba como si no le importara lo que Blaine estaba haciendo. Rachel parecía sentirlo también. Tiró a Blaine en un abrazo, susurrando―. Toma las cosas con calma, un paso a la vez.

Blaine rodó los ojos, como, _¡duh! ¡Eso lo sé! No voy a asolar a Kurt a primera vista._

Rachel y Chandler se fueron y Blaine se volvió para hablar con Kurt, pero su amigo estaba ocupado sacando la ropa de su maleta y cuidadosamente metiéndola en el armario.

―¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo? ―Blaine preguntó casualmente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros.

―Tranquilo ―Kurt respondió sin levantar la vista.

―Te ves bien, por cierto ―Blaine dijo. Durante las pasadas dos semanas Kurt había rechazado llamarse por Skype con la excusa de que no quería que Blaine lo viera.

―Gracias, pero simplemente tuve un vuelo muy agotador, dudo verme nada cercano a bien.

―Te ves bien, a pesar de eso ―Blaine dijo, sintiéndose menospreciado. Así no era como esperaba que fuera su reunión. Habían tenido muy buenas charlas por teléfono en las pasadas dos semanas. Había pensado que Kurt estaría más relajado en su presencia ahora.

―¿Qué hay de un abrazo? ―Blaine pidió casualmente, internamente odiándose por estar celoso de Chandler y Rachel.

Kurt no le evitó la vista, pero no veía los ojos de Blaine mientras ponía una cara de disculpa―. Preferiría que no. Me siento bastante sucio.

―Abrazaste a Chandler ―Blaine protestó instantáneamente, y aquí estaba sonando todo celoso y necesitado.

Kurt eligió ignorar el comentario―. Voy a tomar una ducha si no te importa.

―No, claro, ve.

El instante en que Kurt cerró la puerta del baño, Blaine se echó en su cama con un gemido.

―Eres un idiota, Blaine Anderson, un estúpido, celoso idiota ―estaba castigándose, mientras que golpeaba con los puños en la almohada. ¿Por qué tenía que estar todo insistente y actuar como un idiota en lugar de darle a Kurt espacio para respirar? ¿Dónde estaba Rachel cuando necesitaba a alguien que le pisara fuerte el pie para evitar que dijera estupideces?

Blaine abrazó su almohada y miró hacia la maleta de Kurt cuando se le ocurrió que la cama que estaba ocupando no era realmente _su_ cama. Originalmente era la cama de Kurt y ahora que Kurt estaba de regreso, tenían que hablar de los arreglos para dormir. Blaine estaba seguro de que Kurt no estaría bien con compartir la cama con él. Por supuesto Blaine ofrecería a retirarse hacia el sofá, por el momento, pero la pregunta temida sería si tenía que conseguir su propia cama o si se suponía que debía mudarse.

Esperaba que Kurt no quisiera que se mudara.

Blaine estaba comenzando a sentirse deprimido. Después de la noche que enfrentó a Andrew y durmió con Kurt en ese sofá hace dos semanas, Blaine había esperado que las cosas se desarrollaran más rápido para ellos. Estaba dispuesto a dar a Kurt espacio y tiempo para explorar sus sentimientos, pero había estado esperando que pronto fueran algo de nuevo. Como fuera, cuando se habían escrito o hablado por teléfono, Kurt nunca había hecho ninguna indicación de que los consideraba más que sólo amigos.

¿Por qué las relaciones tenían que ser un asunto tan difícil?

Una vez que habías traicionado la confianza de alguien, era difícil recuperarla. Blaine lo sabía. Pero además sabía que amaba a Kurt con todo su corazón y que en el fondo, escondido debajo de todo el dolor y la desconfianza, Kurt aún le correspondía.

Blaine se dio la vuelta en el colchón, mirando al techo y escuchando los sonidos de la ducha. Esperó que Kurt apareciera de nuevo, sin saber exactamente lo que estaba esperando. Seguramente, Kurt no estaría para una discusión acerca de su estado civil. Blaine ni siquiera estaba seguro si Kurt lo quería a su alrededor. Tal vez Kurt sólo quería caerse muerto en su cama.

Lo que trajo a Blaine de nuevo a la cuestión que lo ocupaba.

La cama de Kurt. Blaine olió la ropa y se sentó. Tal vez debería cambiar la ropa de la cama. Kurt no apreciaría el aroma de su sudor en las sábanas.

Parándose de nuevo, Blaine abrió el cajón de la cómoda y buscó ropa fresca. Luego se puso a trabajar en los botones de la ropa de cama.

* * *

><p>Kurt tomó una larga ducha, más larga de lo previsto, porque sabía lo que inevitablemente pasaría cuando saliera y encarara a Blaine otra vez.<p>

Había pensado demasiado sobre Blaine en las pasadas dos semanas. Por un lado, pensar en Blaine había sido una dulce distracción, mucho mejor que enfrentarse a sus problemas mentales. Pero además sabía que eso no era más que una fantasía. No estaba listo para estar con Blaine nuevamente, no en el tipo de compromiso completo en la forma en que Blaine quería que fueran.

Sin embargo, Kurt no podía negar que estaba a tope con el deseo y la necesidad y sólo escuchar el timbre de la voz de Blaine en el teléfono le hizo anhelar estar con él, besándolo y devorándolo. Ahora que estaba de vuelta en New York y viviendo en el mismo apartamento que Blaine, sería imposible esconder sus deseos por él. Cielos, Kurt ni siquiera podía abrazarlo. Una simple mirada a los ojos avellana de Blaine y Kurt sabía que estaría en llamas.

Kurt puso la ducha fría. Tenía que luchar contra estos sentimientos conquistadores. Era pura lujuria que lo sentía por Blaine, probablemente porque no había sido tocado por todo un año.

Kurt no iba a jugar con los sentimientos de Blaine, los que Kurt sabía que eran sinceros. No quería usar a Blaine, pero en un momento de sinceridad admitió que Blaine era el único con quien Kurt podía imaginarse teniendo relaciones. Claro que podía tener sexo con extraños, pero no había manera en el infierno que alguna vez fuera y tuviera una aventura de una noche. Kurt ya era exigente con su comida y era muy exigente cuando se trata de ropa, no podía imaginar para su vida seleccionar un compañero sexual al azar.

Y ¿por qué se expondría a un total extraño? Ni siquiera le había permitido a Andrew tocarlo y habían sido oficialmente novios. Pero Andrew había sido un capítulo por completo diferente de su vida. Kurt no había estado con Andrew por amor.

Kurt no estaba dispuesto a exponer su cuerpo maltratado a nadie. No quería explicar a un extraño por qué había moretones desvaneciéndose sobre casi cada pulgada de su cuerpo.

Kurt levantó su brazo y miró a su muñeca magullada. Incluso después de dos semanas todavía era su peor lesión. A veces la miraba casi con asombro, como si fuera la muñeca de otra persona, y se sentía tan distante de los hechos que su mente era incapaz de comprender cómo había llegado a tener tal moretón.

La mayoría del tiempo, como fuera, todavía sentiría el alambre que había llevado escondido debajo de la manga de la camisa, la siempre deliciosa presencia del dolor que lo distrajera del dolor en el interior.

Todavía había veces cuando clavaba las uñas en su muñeca sólo para sentir el eco de ese dolor y se ahogaba en la sensación de nuevo.

Kurt cerró el grifo y se levantó, temblando. Durante un buen rato se sintió abrumado con emociones. Molesto consigo por perder el control y sucumbir en su debilidad. El miedo a lo que le esperaba, la lucha que aún tenía que superar consigo mismo para mantenerse mentalmente sano. El profundo sentimiento de gratitud por Blaine todavía se aferraba a pesar de que había visto el lío en que Kurt se había convertido. Pero cerniéndose sobre todo lo demás estaba la pura necesidad de sentir otra cosa que no sea la desesperación que se había convertido en una constante en su mente.

Y con Blaine al alcance, la única distracción que le venía a la mente era del tipo sexual.

Kurt se sentía egoísta y no estaba orgulloso de querer a Blaine, pero Blaine era la única opción segura. Conocían los puntos calientes del otro y sus peculiaridades. Sabía que podía simplemente dejarse caer cuando estaba con Blaine sin preocuparse de todas sus imperfecciones. Además, Blaine ya había visto los moretones de Kurt y sabía la historia detrás de ellos.

Pero no podía pedir a Blaine simplemente ser su compañero sexual, ¿podía? ¿Blaine entendería que no podía cargar con la responsabilidad de una relación en este momento de su vida? Que necesitaba recuperarse de su corazón roto, su caparazón roto, su todo roto antes de que pudiera ser nuevamente la mitad de un todo.

Kurt sabía que no era justo mantener a Blaine suspirando por él, pero entonces de nuevo la vida no era justa. Si así fuera, entonces Blaine nunca lo habría engañado y causado que su confianza a agrietarse y dejado una cicatriz muy grande para encubrir. ¿Era realmente tan malo de él ignorar la petición de Blaine para ser novios otra vez? ¿Era inmadura la simple lujuria por el cuerpo de su exnovio? Tal vez estaba pensado demasiado y Blaine sería su compañero de sexo a voluntad. Ambos eran simplemente humanos después de todo.

¿Y qué mejor oportunidad que esta noche? Ahí estaban, completamente solos, porque Rachel estaba fuera. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que tendrían otra noche en un futuro cercano? Era una perfecta oportunidad para enrollarse y Kurt no quería esperar mucho más y mirar a Blaine con ojos hambrientos.

Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?

* * *

><p>Kurt salió del baño y encontró a Blaine enredándose con la ropa de cama―. ¿Qué estás haciendo?<p>

Blaine saltó ante el sonido de la voz de Kurt detrás de él―. Me espantaste ―Blaine dijo con una risita avergonzada―. Sólo estoy cambiando la ropa de cama, para que puedas acostarse en una cama fresca.

―No ―Kurt dijo en voz baja y extendió la mano hacia el brazo de Blaine para detenerlo―. En realidad no es necesario.

―Simplemente pensé… ―Blaine no pudo terminar su oración, porque Kurt lo agarró ambos brazos para atraerlo más cerca y luego la boca de Kurt estaba sobre la suya. Ambas manos de Kurt se movieron hasta enmarcar la cabeza de Blaine, presionando su boca sobre la suya con los ojos cerrados.

Blaine se quedó congelado, su corazón dejó de latir y no se atrevió a moverse.

Kurt abrió los labios con un sonido de chasquido, sus ojos revoloteando abiertos de nuevo―. Piensas demasiado ―Kurt simplemente dijo, acariciando el pulgar por la mejilla de Blaine―. Deje de sobre-analizar todo.

Blaine no sabía que decir. Su cabeza estaba mareada con un millón de preguntas, con ganas de saber qué hacer con este beso. Sabiendo que acabaría murmurando una completa tontería si abría la boca, se quedó mudo, sólo dando una breve inclinación de cabeza a Kurt.

―Eres lindo cuando estás sin habla ―Kurt dijo con la insinuación de una sonrisa y sus dedos hurgando el corbatín que Blaine llevaba―. Agradable saber que aún tengo este efecto en ti.

―Que me beses siempre tendrá efecto en mí ―Blaine admitió, esperando que Kurt hiciera el siguiente movimiento, pero Kurt soltó su pajarita y anduvo errante por el apartamento como si tampoco estuviera seguro de qué hacer.

Blaine sabía que el tiempo de vuelta en Lima había ayudado a Kurt a ver las cosas bajo una luz diferente, pero aún no se veía como si estuviera a gusto consigo mismo y con el mundo de nuevo. Todavía había ese triste brillo en sus ojos que Blaine había notado la primera vez en aquella cafetería, cuando por fin había visto a Kurt de nuevo después de un año.

Después de la ducha, Kurt se había puesto su pijama, que eran uno demasiado amplia en su delgado cuerpo. Por un segundo Blaine se preguntó si los moretones en el cuerpo de Kurt aun eran visibles. Los suyos se habían desvanecido, por ahora sólo eran una sombra.

―¿Tienes hambre? ―Blaine preguntó―. ¿O quieres una bebida caliente?

―Un chocolate caliente sería agradable ―Kurt dijo y Blaine se apresuró a la cocina para hacer uno, casi huyendo de la situación. ¿Por qué Kurt lo besó? ¿Qué estaba pasando con eso? Decidió no leer demasiado en ello.

Kurt lo siguió y apoyó la espalda contra el mostrador. Blaine se puso nervioso mientras Kurt observaba todos sus movimientos. Había algo en la manera en que Kurt lo miraba que ponía a Blaine extremadamente cohibido.

―Te extraño ―Kurt dijo de la nada, y Blaine perdió el agarre de la cuchara que sostenía y se fue a través del mostrador. Kurt arqueó las cejas con diversión obvia.

―Cielos, soy tan torpe ―Blaine dejó escapar una risita avergonzada y recuperó la cuchara.

¿Qué tipo de extrañar estaba implicando Kurt? ¿Solamente lo extrañó por las dos semanas pasadas? Habían hablado por teléfono casi cada noche. O quería decir, _Te extraño desde el día que rompimos (?) Te extraño desde siempre. _

―Te extraño también ―Blaine dijo, y aclaró su garganta. Extrañaría a Kurt para siempre.

―¿Quieres un abrazo ahora? ―Kurt preguntó inocentemente.

―Siempre ―Blaine respondió con una amorosa sonrisa.

Kurt dio un paso hacia él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine en ese movimiento familiar que se sentía tan bien y envió a Blaine al pasado.

―Dios, te he extrañado con locura ―Blaine murmuró con sus manos en la cintura de Kurt, sosteniéndolo cerca. Kurt inclinó suavemente su frente contra la de Blaine y cerró los ojos.

Blaine cerró los ojos también, ralentizando su respiración, inhalando la esencia de su exnovio y delirando por la inesperada cercanía. Estaba tentado a decirlo, decir las dos palabras que significaban para él, pero habían acordado ser simplemente amigos por ahora, y Blaine no quería apresurar a Kurt o hacerlo sentir incomodo por decirle que lo amaba.

Además, sabía que moriría si Kurt no le respondía lo mismo.

Y entonces los labios de Kurt estaban sobre los suyos nuevamente, esta vez no sólo una presión persistente, sino un mordisqueo tentativo, una tomadura de pelo, una cuidadosa solicitud por más. Blaine abrió los labios y dejó a Kurt hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Kurt profundizó el beso. Con suavidad pero con determinación empujó a Blaine contra el mostrador, presionando todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, tan cerca y su boca tan caliente que Blaine se sentía como si Kurt quisiera excitarlo.

Después de besuquearse por un rato – el cacao en el olvido – Kurt retrocedió un poco, descansando su frente nuevamente contra la de Blaine, jadeando―. ¿Esto está bien contigo? ―preguntó, sin aliento.

Blaine dejó escapar una risita―. ¿Realmente necesitas preguntar?

―Vayamos a la cama ―Kurt sugirió, haciendo que el corazón de Blaine diera un vuelco.

―¿Estás… estás seguro?

―Si acordamos que esto no significa que regresamos, entonces sí, estoy seguro ―Kurt respondió, sus manos en la cintura de Blaine y sus ojos tan atentos al rostro de Blaine, deseosos de no perderse el más mínimo cambio de expresión.

Blaine se sintió desplomarse de decepción.

―Entonces, ¿qué es? ―Blaine preguntó débilmente.

―¿Qué tal enrollarnos? ―Kurt ofreció, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, sin dejar de mirar a Blaine con esos intensos ojos.

―¿Quieres que seamos amigos con beneficios? ―Blaine preguntó incrédulamente, sin molestarse en esconder su decepción.

―¿Eso sería algo tan malo? ―Kurt contraatacó.

―No es lo que quiero ―Blaine admitió en voz baja.

Kurt se movió hacia adelante y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez más determinado y más desesperado. Sus dientes mordisqueando el labio inferior de Blaine no tan suavemente―. Es todo lo que tengo para ofrecer por ahora ―Kurt respondió y besó varias veces la boca de Blaine en un intento de seducirlo.

―Vamos, Blaine Silbador ―Kurt murmuró contra sus labios seductoramente―. Hagámoslo.

Blaine sintió otra punzada en su corazón por la mención de su antiguo apodo.

Blaine Silbador ya no existía. Blaine Silbador simplemente había sido un chico terrible en el romance y que torpemente trataba de actuar maduro cuando en realidad no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Blaine Silbador había sido el chico del que Kurt se enamoró y quien se enamoró de Kurt.

¿Era esa la persona que Kurt aun veía en él? ¿O Kurt deseaba que se convirtiera en esa persona nuevamente? ¿Kurt se estaba aferrando a un pasado que hace mucho se había ido? Porque, Blaine ya no era ese chico. Se había convertido en alguien más, alguien con arrepentimientos pero además con determinación. Alguien que sabía lo que quería y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ello. Quería que Kurt lo viera por quien era ahora, con todas sus culpas y debilidades.

Tal vez estaba leyendo demasiado en ello.

Con un firme control sobre la mano Kurt tiró de Blaine de regreso a la cama.

A la luz tenue de la lámpara de la mesilla Kurt se quitó la pijama y pantalones y ayudó a Blaine a desvestirse en un modo casi impaciente.

Estar desnudo con Kurt otra vez después de todo este tiempo no era embarazoso en lo más mínimo, no como Blaine había pensado que podría ser. Al contrario, tocar la piel de Kurt era como volver a casa.

―Oh, Kurt ―Blaine murmuró cuando sus ojos encontraron las varias marcas de violencia en el delgado cuerpo de Kurt. Tentativamente, Blaine tocó los moretones de color amarillento en la clavícula y en el pecho de Kurt, odiando a Andrew por causarlos y queriendo alejar los malos recuerdos con besos. Pero Kurt tenía algo más en mente que no era lenta y cuidadosamente reencontrarse uno al otro.

Kurt lo empujó hacia atrás contra las almohadas y lo besó de nuevo, con fuerza y necesitado. Dejó un rastro de besos húmedos en la garganta de Blaine mientras sus cuerpos se tensaron contra el otro; Kurt estaba a horcajadas sobre él, moviéndose contra él, hasta Blaine pensó que iba a morir a causa de la sensación. Blaine sostuvo el cuerpo de Kurt cerca del suyo y le acarició el cuello detrás de la oreja, perdiéndose en ese maravilloso aroma que era Kurt.

Pero pronto Kurt se escabulló de su abrazo y comenzó a usar sus manos y su lengua en él y Blaine tuvo que agarrar fuertemente la ropa de la cama para no temblar incontrolablemente.

De repente Kurt se detuvo y Blaine se levantó sobre los codos y observó mientras Kurt abría un condón y lo desenrolló sobre Blaine. Al siguiente momento Kurt se aferraba a la cintura de Blaine, deslizando las manos sorprendentemente fuerte a las caderas de Blaine para guiarlo a donde necesitaba que fuera. Blaine tiró de Kurt en un busca de un beso y se movió automáticamente cuando sintió el caliente y apretado cuerpo de Kurt cerca, a su alrededor.

Todo pasó tan rápido e inesperadamente que Blaine no había tenido ni siquiera oportunidad de procesar lo que estaba pasando. Todo lo que entendía era que Kurt lo quería, lo necesitaba y que haría cualquier cosa para ser lo que Kurt necesitaba que fuera.

Kurt cambió las posiciones, rodó a Blaine otra vez hasta que Blaine estuvo encima. Los suspiros jadeantes de Kurt se convirtieron en gemidos necesitados mientras sus piernas se enrollaban alrededor de la espalda de Blaine, animándolo.

Kurt había sido siempre un gemidor de placer y Blaine moría por oír los sonidos que Kurt hacia cuando estaban juntos, a Blaine le encantaba cuando Kurt gemía en su boca mientras se estaban besando. Era un increíble excitador para él tener Kurt tan completamente rendido a sus caricias. Especialmente ya que Kurt por lo general era una persona muy cerrada. Blaine quería más besos, pero Kurt no se reunía con su boca tanto como Blaine quería.

―Blaine… ―Kurt susurró en un tono urgente, sus manos firmemente en la espalda de Blaine, presionando sus cuerpos más cerca.

―¿Sí? ―Blaine cerró los ojos, anticipándose, necesitando oír estas palabras. _Te amo…_

―Blaine… por favor, no te detengas…

Y de repente Blaine entendió. Era exactamente lo que Kurt había dicho que sería. Era simple sexo. No era más que simple necesidad de sexo, satisfacción para el cuerpo pero no para el corazón.

No iría tan lejos como para decir que se trataba de sexo sin sentido, porque significaba algo. Significaba que Kurt era capaz de confiar en él de nuevo, lo suficiente para dejarlo meterse en su cama nuevamente. Pero esto ya no era sobre la confianza, esto era sobre el amor. Y a pesar de que Blaine estaba seguro de que Kurt aun lo amaba a un cierto grado, habían perdido una gran parte de quien una vez habían sido como pareja. Darse cuenta de esto lo asustó y le hizo sentir como que nunca serían un todo de nuevo.

Después sólo se quedaron allí, a pocos centímetros de distancia y jadeando.

―Cielos, estuvo bueno ―Kurt dijo, sin aliento y con una sonrisa de satisfacción―. Muy, muy bueno.

Estaban cerca, pero aún Blaine sentía la distancia. Debería hacerlo feliz que Kurt quisiera intimar de nuevo, pero en su lugar Blaine se sentía vacío por dentro. ¿Cómo podía Kurt estar feliz con simplemente ser amigos con derechos? Esto no era como solía ser. Blaine recordaba cuan asombroso y maravilloso había sido el sexo con Kurt, cuando habían sido pareja. Ellos se burlaban y bromeaban y se divertían y se amaban, amaban, se _amaban_.

Habían perdido eso, y Blaine no estaba seguro de que pudieran hallarlo nuevamente. Todo se sentía complemente tan mal. Y aunque Blaine luchó fuertemente para no perder la cabeza, de repente se sintió abrumado por sus emociones y un sollozo escapó de su garganta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

―¿Blaine? ¿Qué pasa? ―Kurt estaba en alerta instantánea. Encendió la luz y tomó el rostro de Blaine con una mano―. ¿Qué?

Blaine se alejó de él, enterrando la cara en la almohada y sus manos y lloró esas lágrimas miserables de desesperación que había llorado por última vez cuando habían cortado.

―Blaine, por favor. Háblame. ―Kurt envolvió un brazo pecho de Blaine y plantó besos en el hombro de Blaine para calmarlo. Kurt era tan dulce y cariñoso, preguntándole qué le pasaba, pero Blaine no podía explicar nada. Su garganta estaba demasiado tensa para poder hablar.

Kurt pareció entenderlo de todas formas.

―Lo siento ―Kurt dijo, con llanto en su propia voz―. No era mi intención herirte, Blaine, lo sabes, ¿cierto? Sé que quieres que estemos juntos de nuevo, pero simplemente no puedo estar en una relación en este momento. Un día estoy seguro que lo estaré.

―No, no lo estarás ―Blaine dijo, tragando saliva alrededor del nudo en su garganta―. Ya no me amas, puedo sentirlo. Puedo sentir la diferencia.

―No sé lo que estoy sintiendo ―Kurt admitió―. Esa es la razón por la que te pedí que me dieras algo de tiempo para averiguarlo. Estaba completamente… yo… me perdí, Blaine. Tu engaño fue sólo el detonante de ello. Muchos factores juegan en esto. Siempre he estado al borde. Estoy seguro de sí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo soy mi mayor crítico. Creo que puedo lograr algo, pero al mismo tiempo me muero de miedo por fracasar. Y sí, todavía te odio por el engaño, pero además me odio por decepcionarte y necesito averiguar cómo confiar en mi de nuevo y cómo ser capaz de confiar en ti. Pero soy débil, y me aproveché de ti y lo siento.

Blaine no respondió a eso, simplemente siguió llorando miserablemente en la almohada.

―Blaine ―Kurt pasó la mano por el brazo de Blaine―. Por favor di algo.

Blaine esnifó y limpió sus ojos con una mano, dando la vuelta para encarar a su amante―. Te amo, Kurt.

―No digas _eso_ ―Kurt dijo con una pequeña negación con la cabeza.

―No puedo evitarlo ―Blaine respondió, arrastrándose más cerca y acunando el rostro de Kurt con una mano―. Te amo demasiado. ―Se movió para besar a Kurt otra vez, pero Kurt se enderezó y se pasó una mano por el pelo despeinado.

―Deja de decir eso, por favor. Simplemente detente. ―Kurt estaba sentado con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos. Se sentía como un idiota.

Blaine se dejó caer en el colchón, mirando al techo. Con las lágrimas saliendo. Después de un largo silencio Blaine extendió la mano y suavemente tiró el codo de Kurt―. Simplemente durmamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Lentamente Kurt se metió bajo las mantas. Se acurrucó en el costado de Blaine y permitió a Blaine cerrar los brazos a su alrededor. Le tomó un rato dormirse, pero fue un profundo, sin sueños y reparador sueño como lo que no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer. :)<strong>

**¡Un gran Agradecimiento a ****_LaurenEP18_**** por ayudarme con este capítulo! ¡Eres verdaderamente alucinante! Todos, favor de checar el perfil de ****_LaurenEP18_****, también. Escribe increíbles historias badboy. ;)**

**u/3794855/LaurenEP18**

* * *

><p><strong>De acuerdo, así que el primer capítulo de 'About Trust' está disponible más rápido de lo que pensé que estaría, pero el siguiente tomará tiempo. Por favor sean pacientes conmigo. Aún estoy escribiendo mi otra historia No Regrets. :)<strong>

**Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos, pero por favor ¡NO HATERS!**

* * *

><p>* para mi. Francés.<p>

A un mes exacto de haber terminado la primera parte de esta historia, vuelvo con la secuela. La fecha de actualización va a ser precisamente los lunes, sólo habrá un capítulo a la semana ya que la historia original aún está en proceso; y tanto a DiDiGlee como a mí, nos lleva tiempo tener los capítulos listos.

DiDi había puesto el link a la traducción de la primera parte, pero preferí ser yo quién lo ponga, tal como aclara, no es necesario leerlo, pero para aquellas personas que aún no la conozcan y quieran hacerlo, _Trust Is A Flexible Word_:

Original: s/8905275/1/

Traducción: s/9787026/1/

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Traducción autorizada por** **DiDiGlee****

* * *

><p><strong>¡OMG muchísimas gracias por todos sus follows y favorite! ¡Estoy impresionada! No esperaba tal respuesta para el primer capítulo. :D<strong>

**Para aliviar todas sus mentes: ¡Blaine no se mudará! No se la estoy haciendo fácil a Kurt. ;) Y la idea de 'amigos con beneficios' se abordará más en los próximos capítulos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Cuando Kurt se despertó la mañana siguiente, se supo recostado junto a Blaine. Incluso antes de que sus ojos se abrieran para ver el rostro dormido de Blaine, su primera pista fue el familiar aroma, la distintiva respiración – un ligero ronquido – y la forma en que el brazo de Blaine estaba acurrucado ligeramente alrededor de la cintura de Kurt era lo que le hizo saber exactamente dónde estaba y con quién. El primer pensamiento que vino a su mente fue, _Ah demonios, ¿qué hice? _

Kurt abrió los ojos perezosamente y los enfocó en el rostro de su amigo. No dejó de notar que la expresión en el rostro de Blaine no era de tranquilidad. Había un ceño contorneando su hermoso rostro y Kurt sabía que él era quien lo puso allí. Cuan estúpido de él querer que el sexo fuera simplemente sexo. Había usado a Blaine para satisfacer sus urgencias básicas y por supuesto que dejaría a Blaine lastimado y vulnerable. Porque Blaine era un romántico, él ponía su corazón por encima de las necesidades corporales.

Y sí, eso era exactamente lo que Kurt amaba de él. Era la razón del por qué Kurt nunca entendió como Blaine pudo haberlo engañado. Era la razón por la que Kurt había comenzado a pensar que no eran el uno para el otro y que no había tal cosa como el amor verdadero.

Pero para ahora se había dado cuenta de que no había tal cosa como un ser humano perfecto. Todo el mundo comete errores, pequeños y grandes, y a veces algunos que son imperdonables, porque podían doler aún después de un año.

Kurt levantó la mano y dejó cuidadosamente que sus dedos se arrastraran por la curva de la cara de Blaine, en apenas un cosquilleo suave, casi sin tocarlo del todo. Apenas sintiendo el rastrojo leve en la mejilla y la barbilla. Se movió más cerca para dar una mirada admirando las oscuras y largas pestañas que descansan sobre la piel de Blaine, la línea perfecta de sus deliciosos labios y el grosor de sus lindas cejas. Ni siquiera la hinchazón de los ojos causada por todo el llanto de la noche pasada podía disminuir su belleza.

Kurt había pasado demasiado tiempo de su adolescencia amando esta cara y adorando todo lo relacionado con Blaine. Incluso sus peculiaridades y sus lindos defectos. Era tentador quedarse acurrucado en la calidez del abrazo de Blaine, saborear sus labios una vez más y despertarlo con suaves besos.

Pero algo retuvo a Kurt.

Dormir con Blaine había sido un poco como volver a casa. Todo fue familiar y acogedor. No había ninguna incomodidad entre ellos, sin embargo, no se sentía igual que antes. En un año habían cambiado las cosas. El tiempo _lo_ había cambiado_._ Y a pesar de que Kurt deseaba demasiado que pudieran retomarlo donde lo habían dejado, se sentía diferente.

Quería poder decir que aun amaba a Blaine. Quería sostenerlo y decirle que iban a estar bien. Pero simplemente aún no se sentía correcto.

Toda la cosa de 'amigos con beneficios' había sido una estúpida idea y Kurt no había logrado nada más que hacer daño a Blaine y dejar a ambos vulnerables.

Lentamente Kurt se levantó y se deslizó fuera de la cama. Rebuscó el pantalón de pijama y la camisa tirados en el suelo y se los puso de nuevo antes de que abriera la cortina y se dirigiera a la cocina.

―Buen día, cariño ―Rachel lo saludó alegremente. Ya estaba levantada, descansando en el sofá con una gran taza de café y viendo repeticiones de espectáculos de comedia.

Kurt se sirvió una taza y se unió a ella.

―¿Dormiste bien? ―Rachel preguntó inocentemente, pero con una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro.

―No ―Kurt dijo, sin humor para ser objeto de interrogación―. No es lo que crees.

―Pero durmieron en la misma cama y no puedes decirme que simplemente han dormido en la misma cama ―Rachel dijo feliz con una voz cantarina y le clavó un dedo en la cara―. ¡Tú y Blaine! ¡Blaine y tú!

―Rachel, por favor déjalo ―Kurt dijo en un tono serio que hizo que Rachel se callara inmediatamente―. ¡No estamos juntos, correcto! Y no quiero hablar de eso.

―Muy bien. ―Rachel pareció hacer simplemente lo que le pidió, pero algunos minutos después Blaine emergió detrás de la cortina y Rachel dio un pequeño grito de asombro―. ¿Blaine? ¿Estabas llorando?

Blaine corrió al baño, pero Rachel lo alcanzó. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y sin lugar a dudas rojos de tanto llorar―. Estoy bien, Rachel. Sólo alergias ―dijo con voz ronca.

―No me vengas con esa basura ―Rachel le dio un manotazo en el brazo―. ¿Qué diablos pasó entre ustedes?

Blaine miró a través de la habitación hacia Kurt quien estaba de espaldas a ellos, pero estaba sin duda, escuchando―. Nada, Rachel ―Blaine respondió―. ¿Cómo estuvo la exhibición?

―Bien ―Rachel frustrada soltó una bocanada de aire―. No me digan entonces. Pero si no se llevan bien, voy a encerrarlos en un cuarto pequeño hasta que lo hagan.

―Estamos bien, Rachel ―Kurt respondió, mirándolos sobre sus hombros―. Somos amigos. ¿Cierto, Blaine?

―Sí, simplemente amigos ―Blaine respondió con la mano en el pomo de la puerta―. Si me disculpas… ―Se metió al baño y cerró la puerta.

Rachel se dio la vuelta para mirar a Kurt―. ¿Qué es todo esto?

―Déjalo, Rachel.

―Pero dormiste con él, ¿no? ―inquirió mientras corría de nuevo al sofá.

―No es asunto tuyo ―Kurt dijo con un suspiro.

―Tomo eso como un sí ―Rachel dijo dejándose caer junto a él―. Así que ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué Blaine se disuelve en lágrimas?

―Porque tuvimos un desacuerdo.

―Un desacuerdo ¿en qué? ―Rachel levantó la voz a un tono estridente―. ¿La marca de condones?

Kurt mordió sus labios y aspiró una respiración calmante a través de la nariz―. Si debes saberlo, estuvimos en desacuerdo sobre el status de nuestra relación.

―Oh Kurt, ¿por qué no le darías a Blaine una segunda oportunidad? ―Le cortó directamente al corazón del asunto―. Es un cielo y realmente te ama y se arrepiente de sus errores.

―No tiene nada que ver con Blaine, ¿de acuerdo? ―Kurt espetó―. Puede sonar egoísta, pero tengo que enfocarme en _mi_ ahora. No quiero ser el novio de _nadie_ justo ahora.

―Bien ―Rachel dijo mansamente―. Lo siento. Es sólo que los quiero a ambos y no quiero ver a ninguno herido.

―Lo sé, y no quiero lastimar a Blaine, pero supongo que algunas veces es inevitable lastimar a alguien o ser lastimado, incluso con las mejores intenciones en mente ―Kurt dijo con un suspiro de frustración y un leve encogimiento de hombros. Luego se puso de pie―. Nos haré algunas tortitas para el desayuno.

Cuando todos se sentaron a la mesa una hora después para disfrutar las tortitas y más café, Blaine no veía a los ojos de Kurt y dolía más de lo que Kurt estaba dispuesto a admitir. Kurt entendió que el dolor del rechazo era todavía muy crudo, pero no había pensado que Blaine lo tomaría tan duramente.

Rachel trató de animar el estado de ánimo con una ligera charla. Después de un rato, dijo―. Por cierto, tenemos que hacer un horario para el baño por la mañana, ahora que los tres vivimos juntos.

―Hablando de eso, además necesitamos reorganizar el apartamento ―Kurt añadió.

―¿Por qué? ―La voz de Rachel fue de sospecha profunda.

―Los arreglos para dormir ―Kurt en pocas palabras―. Estaba pensando que si ponemos otra partición de privacidad y una cortina, Blaine puede tener su propia habitación.

―Tal vez sería mejor que me mude ―Blaine dijo en un casi susurro.

―¡No! ―Rachel exclamó instantáneamente y miró a Kurt en busca de ayuda.

―No necesitas mudarte, Blaine ―Kurt dijo, y puso su mano sobre la de Blaine en reafirmación―. No quiero que te mudes, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor quédate.

Finalmente Blaine miró a los ojos de Kurt. Todavía había una gran cantidad de incertidumbre en ellos, mezclada con una pizca de esperanza.

―Supongo que puedo ir y comprar una cama mañana ―Blaine dijo.

―Por el momento, mi cama es lo suficientemente grande ―Rachel ofreció―. Blaine puede compartirla conmigo.

Durante la próxima semana Kurt mantuvo su distancia. No más besos, ni siquiera castos, y no más contacto, excepto por el rápido abrazo ocasional. Blaine estaba seguro de que si no hubiera gritado como un estúpido bebé y hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada aún estaría en la cama de Kurt. Probablemente tendrían más relaciones sexuales vacía, pero al menos podría abrazar a Kurt después.

A medida que los días pasaron volando, en Blaine crecía la certeza de que se trataba de eso. Nunca estarían juntos de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Una vez a la semana Kurt tenía cita con un terapeuta. Todavía le resultaba difícil hablar de sus problemas de autolesión y la razón por la que había dejado que la situación con Andrew se le fuera de las manos. Su terapeuta trató de transmitirle que el abuso doméstico que había experimentado con Andrew no había sido su culpa, pero él todavía estaba convencido de que Andrew no habría actuado tan agresivo como lo había hecho, si Kurt no lo hubiera animado.<p>

Kurt puso toda la energía en su trabajo en Vogue. Pronto, se convirtió en un adicto al trabajo de nuevo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en Blaine. Después de las horas de trabajo Isabelle le permitiría volver a trabajar en sus propias creaciones y le resultaba de lo más relajante y satisfactorio trabajar por sí mismo en el taller de la empresa.

―Isabelle dice que ahora soy un verdadero neoyorkino, porque cada neoyorkino necesita un psiquiatra para hacer frente a la locura de la ciudad ― bromeaba casualmente con Chandler, pero al fin y al cabo, no era nada sobre lo que bromear. Había prometido a su padre dejar que Rachel comprobara sus muñecas cada noche, sólo para asegurarse de que no tuviera una recaída. Confiaba en Rachel lo suficiente para dejarla examinar su cuerpo. Al menos eso le ahorraba visitas regulares con un médico, lo que había sido la primera idea de Burt.

Cuando Kurt llegó a su casa después del trabajo, Rachel y Blaine estarían agrupados con mantas en el sofá, riendo histéricamente por algún programa de televisión. A veces Chandler estaría con ellos. Parecían un grupo de amigos felices.

―Kurt, por favor únetenos. ―Uno de ellos le pediría. Pero la mayoría de las veces Kurt se excusaba diciendo que estaba demasiado cansado.

Kurt no sabía por qué se excluía. Tal vez era porque se sentía excluido. Tal vez era porque Blaine dormía en la cama de Rachel ahora y Kurt estaba celoso. Celoso de que tenían a alguien para acurrucarse y compartir calor. Si le pedía a Blaine compartir la cama con él, sólo por compañía, Blaine alzaría sus esperanzas y Kurt no quería provocarlo. Todavía no estaba listo para pensar en una relación por el momento.

Así que se decidió a compartir su cama sólo con Bruce por ahora. Después de todo, un novio almohada no querría hablar de un futuro juntos, sobre el amor o el compromiso. A parte, un novio almohada no lo engañaría y rogaría por perdón y olvido. La vida era más fácil simplemente abrazando a su novio almohada. Más fácil, pero además de alguna manera más vacía.

* * *

><p>Una noches, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kurt estaba de vuelta en New York, giró hacia Rachel por un favor.<p>

―Rachel, ¿estarías disponible para un trabajo de modelo las próximas seis semanas?

Rachel frunció el ceño―. ¿De qué se trata?

―Solicité participar en un nuevo programa de televisión llamado 'Fashion Hero' y logré ser uno de los diez contendientes. El espectáculo empieza a rodar la próxima semana y me han dicho que tenemos que llevar nuestros propios modelos, una mujer y un varón, ya que el espectáculo tiene un bajo presupuesto. Así que significaría mucho para mí si dices que sí.

―¡Oh Dios mío, Kurt! ¡Eso es tan asombroso! ―Había olvidado por completo que ya hacía tiempo Chandler lo había mencionado―. Me halaga que incluso consideres que soy capaz de tal trabajo ―dijo felizmente.

―Bueno, sí, no eres la modelo de más alto promedio, especialmente teniendo en cuenta tu altura ―Kurt observó a manera de _así se tendrá que hacerse_―, pero supongo que nos las arreglaremos siempre y cuando estemos de acuerdo en que no tienes nada que decir sobre lo que voy a ponerte.

―¡Suena divertido! ―Rachel fingió animarse―. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a algunos de tus compañeros de trabajo en Vogue?

―Bueno, lo hice ―Kurt confesó―. Pero me miraron como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza y prefirieran ponerse ropa de segunda mano que trabajar para mí. Incluso si llegaran a estar en la televisión.

―¿En serio? ―Rachel hizo una mueca simpática.

―Antes de que digas si ―Kurt continuó, levantando la mano―, debes ser consciente que es un trabajo de muchísimo tiempo y no soy capaz de pagarte.

―Bueno ―Rachel respiró profundamente―. No me importa. Cualquier cosa para ayudarte. ¡Lo haré!

―¡Gracias! ―Kurt la halo en un abrazo, un enorme suspiro de alivio escapó de sus pulmones.

―¡Es una gran oportunidad! ¡Estoy feliz por ti! ―Rachel le aseguró, pero todavía recordaba lo que Chandler les había dicho sobre Andrew siendo de alguna manera responsable del programa. Eso le hizo preguntarse si este pequeño trozo de información era la razón por la que Kurt no había soltado una sola palabra acerca de su excelente noticia antes.

―¿Por qué no me dijiste de esto antes? ―Rachel le preguntó inocentemente.

―Lo siento ―Kurt dijo―. Es sólo que estaba tan nervioso sobre esto y si lo sabías y constantemente hablaríamos de ello, simplemente habría incrementado mi nivel de ansiedad. Además, lo hace mucho más real ahora. Dios, ya empieza la próxima semana y aún no puedo creer que lo estoy haciendo, ¿sabes?

―¿Ya tienes a tu modelo varón? ―Rachel le preguntó.

―No, aún no.

―¿Por qué no le pides también a Blaine que sea tu modelo? Sería un complemento perfecto para mí.

―No lo sé ―Kurt dijo evasivamente―. No quiero molestarlo.

―Simplemente tienes miedo de tener que pasar más tiempo con él ―Rachel señaló.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia ella―. Probablemente ―respondió honestamente―. Pero es más como que quiero _evitarle_ tener que pasar tiempo conmigo.

―Eso es, a falta de una palabra más, una mierda, Kurt.

Levantaron la vista cuando oyeron un ruido en la puerta. Blaine acaba de llegar, haciendo malabares con algunas bolsas de la compra y su cartera.

―¡Blaine! ¿Adivina, qué? ―Rachel lo saludó emocionadamente―. ¡Kurt está participando en un programa de moda por televisión como uno de los diez contendientes! ¿No es asombroso?

―¿Vas a participar en el programa? ―Blaine preguntó, sonando incrédulo. Puso las bolsas en la mesa y atravesó la habitación para unirse a ellos en el sofá.

―Sí, ¿por qué no? ―Kurt preguntó, un poco desilusionado por el extraño tono de Blaine.

―¡Por Andrew! ―Blaine replicó, claramente molesto e ignorando la forma en que Rachel cortaba su garganta con la mano.

―¿Sa… sabes sobre él? ―Kurt preguntó, desconcertado.

―Chandler nos dijo, ¿cierto? ―Blaine admitió―. ¡No puedes hacer esto, Kurt! ¡No con Andrew al rededor!

―No puedo _dejar_ de hacerlo ― Kurt contraatacó, molesto ahora consigo―. Es algo enorme y pensé que estarías feliz para mí.

―Lo estaría si no fuese porque Andrew es parte de esto ―Blaine explicó―. ¿Y si se trata de meterse en tu cabeza de nuevo?

―Puedo manejarlo, correcto. ―Kurt dijo molesto.

―Sí, ya lo vimos ―Blaine respondió.

―Jódete ―Kurt espetó. Agarró un cojín del sofá y golpeó el rostro de Blaine.

―Muy bien, tengo una pregunta ―Blaine inquirió, peleando el cojín con ambas manos―. Si este programa significa tanto para ti, entonces por qué no nos lo dijiste antes, ¿huh? ― Blaine consiguió un buen agarre de la almohada y la quitó de las manos de Kurt―. ¿Qué te hizo mantenerlo en secreto? No querías que supiéramos, porque sabías que no estaríamos de acuerdo con que estés cerca de Andrew otra vez. ¿Tengo razón?

―Primero que nada, no hables en nombre de Rachel, porque esto son sólo tus celos hablando ―Kurt le espetó, intentando recuperar el cojín tirando de él―. Y segundo, Andrew no estará cerca veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana, ¿bien? ―Kurt explicó―. Él sólo está haciendo algo como, el corte de tomas final o algo. Puede que no llegue a verlo en absoluto.

―No estoy celoso ―Blaine se defendió y abrazó el cojín firmemente al pecho así Kurt no podría arrebatárselo―. Es sólo que tengo un mal presentimiento de esto. No quiero que él esté en posición de poder lastimarte nuevamente.

―Chicos, no peleen ―Rachel advirtió y se interpuso entre ellos―. Y Kurt, de hecho estoy con Blaine en la preocupación de que Andrew de alguna manera trate de recuperarte de nuevo. Pero aparte de eso, esta es una gran oportunidad para tu carrera y tienes que hacerlo. ¿Cierto, Blaine?

―Si ―Blaine dijo con un suspiro―. Si haces esto, por supuesto que te apoyaremos.

―Gracias ―Kurt dijo, más relajado ahora―. Significa mucho para mí. Pero tienen que prometerme una cosa. Por favor no le digan a mi papá que Andrew va a estar ahí, no lo entenderá y se preocupará.

―Mientras Adrew se comporte, no voy a decirle a tu padre que él es parte del equipo ―Rachel prometió―. Y Kurt, ¿no hay algo que le quieras pedir a Blaine? ―Le dio un golpe al brazo con el codo.

―Correcto ―Kurt dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de hablar―. Voy a necesitar voluntarios para que sean mis modelos. Durante la semana tendrían que soportar largas horas en el taller, mientras que trabajo en los conjuntos y cada sábado se tendrían que presentar llevándolos puestos en una pasarela con reflectores. Rachel ya dijo que sí para ser la parte femenina, y todavía necesito a un chico.

―¿_Me_ estas pidiendo hacer ese trabajo? ―Blaine pidió una aclaración.

―Entendería si no quieres hacerlo ―Kurt se apresuró a decir.

―Esto significa que podremos estar en la televisora, ¿cierto? ―Preguntó Rachel y dio a Blaine un gran guiño, con la esperanza de que entendería que esto sería una gran oportunidad para mantener un ojo sobre Kurt y especialmente sobre Andrew.

―Supongo que si ―Kurt respondió, confundido por la pregunta.

―Estoy dentro ―Blaine dijo rápidamente―. Sólo dime cuándo y dónde.

―¡Vaya genial! ―Kurt junto sus manos y levantó los dedos a los labios―. ¡Gracias! Pero necesito que entiendas que esto va a ser un compromiso de por lo menos seis semanas. No debes ponerme en apuros. No puedo ir a buscar otros modelos una vez que comience el show.

―No tengo problemas con el compromiso ―Blaine replicó con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa irónica.

Kurt abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero lo pensó mejor. En su lugar, sólo dio un asistimiento silencioso y una pequeña sonrisa.

Con una sonrisa diabólica, Blaine intercambió una mirada con Rachel y luego lentamente levantó la almohada y gritó―, ¡Ataque de pelo!

―¡No! ―Kurt gritó, pero en cuestión de segundos fue abordado por sus amigos. Rachel estaba a horcajadas sobre él mientras Blaine frotaba la almohada sobre la cabeza de Kurt, estropeando su pelo.

―¡Deténganse, deténganse! ―Kurt gritó, tratando de ahuyentarlos, pero sólo logró caerse del sofá. Sobre las manos y las rodillas, Kurt salió de su alcance y se desplomó en el sillón.

―Genial. No puedo esperar para trabajar con ustedes ―finalmente dijo, sin aliento. No estaba seguro, sin embargo, si estaba más emocionado por el programa ante él, o la posibilidad de que tendría que trabajar en estrecha colaboración con Blaine. Esta vez sin escapatoria.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Lamentablemente traigo un aviso algo malo, planeé publicar con poco trabajo adelantado y de la noche a la mañana la universidad me ha quitado todo mi tiempo, así que lo más probable es que me tarde un poco más en actualizar. Sirve que le doy tiempo a DiDiGlee para que escriba mas capítulos. Gracias por su comprensión.<p>

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Traducción autorizada por** **DiDiGlee****

* * *

><p><strong>About Trust<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

El momento en que Kurt entró al Hearst Tower en Midtown Manhattan, se sentía mareado y excitado. Estaba a punto de explorar la sede del canal de televisión_ Lifetime._ Ahí era donde algunos populares concursos como _Dance Moms_ y _Shop Til You Drop_ fueron producidos. Ahí era donde el nuevo programa de talentos _Fashion Hero_ sería rodado. Ahí era donde su sueño se haría realidad.

El estudio de filmación estaba ubicado en un impresionante edificio alto como todos en la cuidad de New York. La torre era de 46 pisos de altura y Kurt se habría perdido si no hubiera tenido una invitación con instrucciones explícitas. Entró al elevador y subió al piso 27. Saliendo al gran pasillo, su corazón dio una sacudida de contento al ver la primera muestra para el próximo programa en grandes letras brillantes: FASHION HERO.

Kurt se quedó mirando con la cabeza en alto al letrero en completo asombro, luego sacó su teléfono y le tomó una foto y se la envió a Rachel, Blaine y Chandler.

Chandler fue el primero en responder con un emoticono de gran sonrisa y la nota, _¡OMG! ¡Emocionante!_

Kurt sonrió al mensaje. Incluso en mensajes Chandler estaba gritando con entusiasmo.

Simplemente de pie frente de la fascinante pantalla, Kurt supo que quería ganarlo. Quería volverse la estrella de este programa de talento. Sentía una gran sensación de pertenecía que era sobrecogedora.

Le recordaba a la primera vez que estuvo en New York, de pie frente al teatro de _Wicked_ con Rachel. Ambos habían tenido una inexplicable sensación de simplemente _saber_ que eso era su destino. Por supuesto, había resultado que Broadway había sido solamente destino de Rachel. Volverse un 'Fashion Hero' y un diseñador de modas era el destino personal de Kurt.

_¡Ve por ellos, tigre!_

El mensaje de Rachel lo hizo sonreír de lado. Rachel siempre tenía una fantástica manera de agitar su espíritu de lucha. Si, tenía ambición y ferocidad. Los otros concursantes no tenían oportunidad contra él.

Cambiando su mochila de un hombro al otro, entró al estudio. No había recepcionista, sino una chica con capa negra leyendo 'Lifetime crew' y un bloc de notas que alcanzó a verlo y se acercó corriendo―. Hola, soy Peggy. ¿Puedo ver su invitación, por favor?

Kurt le mostró su mágico trozo de papel y ella lo comprobó en su bloc de notas. Ella le dio un pase para tras bambalinas y una etiqueta con su nombre, los cuales tuvo que poner en la solapa.

―Bienvenido al manicomio ―Peggy dijo con un guiño―. Por favor únase a los otros contendientes en la sala de maquillaje.

El estudio estaba lleno de gente, todo el mundo estaba ocupado preparándose para el espectáculo. Hoy sólo serían entrevistas y fotografías individuales del anfitrión y contendientes y Kurt llegaría a conocer a la tripulación tras bambalinas.

Kurt estaba asombrado mientras veía a todas las personas trabajando. Antes de que entrara al maquillaje, su teléfono vibró por un mensaje y lo revisó para leer lo que Blaine le había enviado.

_¿Puedes sacar tu alarde de la bolsa? Se vería muy bien en la sala de estar. ;)_

Kurt mordió su labio inferior para reprimir una sonrisa. Blaine era un bromista muy dulce. A menudo señalaba que el bolso para hombre de Kurt era exactamente como la bolsa mágica de Hermione Granger en la que hubiera llevado el equipo de campamento y bibliotecas enteras. Una vez Blaine había molestamente insistido en que oyó un sonido parecido al barritar de un elefante en el interior del bolso de Kurt. Él no lo dejaría hasta que Kurt lo checara. Kurt había encontrado un broche de elefante de mal gusto en el bolsillo lateral de la bolsa, que, por supuesto, había sido un regalo de Blaine. A Kurt le había encantado.

―¡De prisa, chicos! ¡Tenemos un horario que cumplir! ¡No quiero estar tras ustedes desde en el primer día! ―Una voz fuerte cortó a través del zumbido del gentío y Kurt levantó la vista, sobresaltado por el sonido familiar.

Vio a Andrew a través de la habitación, de pie junto a una par de los aprendices y gritando órdenes. Por a momento Kurt se congeló en el acto, observando a su exnovio desde lejos. No había visto a Andrew en casi un mes y de alguna manera había esperado que se viera o actuara de diferente manera.

Pero todavía era el alto, de pelo largo y castaño y una sonrisa de constante satisfacción y superioridad en sus rasgos. Andrew era increíblemente guapo, y lo sabía. Era seguro de sí mismo y orgulloso y bueno en gritar órdenes.

Kurt no sabía lo que había esperado. En realidad no se había permitido pensar en Andrew. Aun así, la posibilidad de tener interacción próxima con Andrew con el fin de ganar el concurso era una gran sombra oscura que se cernía sobre él. La incertidumbre era lo peor. No se habían visto luego de que Kurt había reportado el abuso doméstico a la policía y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Andrew al verlo.

Sus miradas se encontraron a la distancia y el aliento de Kurt se atascó en su garganta. Se sentía atrapado, expuesto como un ciervo en los faros delanteros y odiaba que Andrew todavía pudiera hacer que se sintiera de esa manera.

Como fuera, Andrew no lo reconoció. Ningún saludo con la mano o guiño o inclinación de cabeza. Sin gritar un saludo, sin saltar a hacer una escena o incluso sólo para preguntarle cómo estaba. Kurt se apresuró a continuar antes de que Andrew pudiera decidirse en cómo saludarle.

Rápidamente, se dirigió al maquillaje y se quedó junto a la puerta, asimilándolo todo. Había una fila de seis mesas de tocador, todas ellas ocupadas por los demás aspirantes, cuatro mujeres y cinco hombres.

Instantáneamente le recordó el tiempo cuando había ido con Rachel a verificar la competencia de los aspirantes a NYADA y se habían topado con todos esos otros personajes de Rachel y Kurt. Ese día lo había traído de vuelta al fondo de la humildad en la realidad ya que habían sido informados de que no eran tan únicos como habían pensado. Viendo ahora a los otros competidores de Fashion Hero hacía cuestionarse a Kurt si realmente estaba en la delirante habitación. También se preguntó brevemente por qué la mayor parte de sus momentos de déjà vu involucraban a Rachel.

Mirando a su entorno, parecía como si los otros participantes también fueran gais. La ropa y el colorinamente fabuloso comportamiento en general no dejaban mucho para especular lo contrario. Kurt sabía que una gran parte del mundo de la moda estaba ocupado por mujeres u hombres homosexuales – tan estereotipado como pudiera ser. Sin embargo, no había esperado que el programa representara el estereotipo de una manera tan flagrante.

¿Dónde estaba la diversidad picante? ¿Dónde estaba el desafío cuando todos parecían estar inspirados por Marc Jacobs y Alexander McQueen? ¿Cómo era posible sobresalir de esta gente cuando todos eran muy parecidos?

―Dios, simplemente mira a todos estos perdedores ―un tipo con pelo rubio platino, dijo a Kurt en un tono nasal―. Todos se ven como si hubieran saltaron de un maldito catálogo de GAP. Hola, soy Genius. ―El tipo extendió la mano y le dio a Kurt un no tan discreto vistazo. Fue la cola de piel de zorro rojo de Kurt que llevaba en su cinturón lo que fue visto con desagrado especial.

―Soy Kurt, un gusto conocerte ―Kurt dijo, estrechando la mano con el chico platinado.

―¿Sólo Kurt? ―Genius preguntó con sorna―. No es muy creativo. Deberías pensar en un nombre que realmente capture tu esencia y sea fácil de recordar.

―¿Lo dice el chico que se llama a si mismo _genio__*?_ ―Kurt replicó con una ceja levantada.

―Exactamente ―Genius dijo con una sonrisa agradecida―. Ves, sabes al instante con quién estás tratando. ¿De dónde eres?

―Soy de Lima, Ohio ―Kurt respondió.

―Yo estudié en el extranjero, en París. No quiero presumir, pero yo viví y respiré Chanel y Dior. No sabes realmente _nada_ sobre la moda si no has vivido en Paris. Pero no voy a entrar en detalles. Tienes que experimentar _la vie en France__** _por ti mismo o posiblemente no comprendas de lo que estoy hablando. ―Genius le dio un pequeño gesto de disculpa y gracia a Kurt con una sonrisa delgada―. ¿Y cuáles son tus créditos?

― Actualmente estoy haciendo una pasantía en Vogue punto com ―Kurt respondió con una sonrisa orgulloso―. Isabelle Wright es como mi hada madrina.

―¿En serio? ―Genius cuestionó y Kurt no podía decir si la mirada de asombro en su rostro era una expresión de admiración o incredulidad.

―Sí ―Kurt con un humilde encogimiento de hombros―. Ella es genial. Soy muy afortunado de trabajar junto a ella.

―¿Quieres un consejo, astuto***? ¡Es mejor que cuides tu boca! ―Genius dijo con una mueca de desprecio―. A nadie le gustan los presumidos.

Con eso se giró de golpe y dejó Kurt de pie.

―Oh, por Dios ―Kurt murmuró entre dientes y trató de no rodar los ojos.

―Hola y bienvenido a Fashion Hero ―una voz detrás dijo en voz alta, dirigiéndose a todos en la sala. Por la manera en que respiraba del hombre, fue a su espina dorsal, Kurt sintió que sólo estaba hablando con él. Kurt dio la vuelta y encaró a Andrew. Su exnovio estaba a sólo un paso, pero no miró a Kurt.

―Soy Andrew Mueller y soy su entrenador, lo que significa que yo estoy aquí para hacer que todos se vean bien―Andrew se presentó―. Si tienen alguna pregunta, soy su hombre.

―¡Oh, y yo soy _tan tuyo_! ―uno que otro de los contendientes comentó con un gruñido sensual.

―Gracias, cariño ―Andrew dijo, dirigiéndose a un joven gay con todo su encanto―. Desafortunadamente, no se me permite salir con los contendientes.

―Eso es muy malo ―otro chirrió guiñándole un ojo a Andrew.

Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada. Todos ellos estaban aquí para demostrar su valía en un espectáculo de talento, no para coquetear con los miembros de la producción. Pero tal vez algunos de ellos estaban dispuestos a acostarse con alguno para mejorar sus posibilidades.

―Hoy estamos aquí para hacer entrevistas individuales con cada uno de ustedes y luego una pequeña sesión de fotos ―Andrew explicó con una sonrisa juguetona―. Empezaremos con Penélope Benedict. ¿Penélope, vendrías conmigo por favor? ―Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta y una mujer joven con el pelo de color rosa brillante se unió a él.

―Y el resto de ustedes ―Andrew dio un vistazo, nuevamente sin captar la vista de Kurt―. Sean amables con los demás mientras esperan su turno.

Cuando su entrenador se fue, Kurt se sintió aliviado, pero también confuso de que Andrew no le dijo ni una palabra.

―¡Oh Dios, es una delicia! ¡Lo que quiero para el postre! ―alguien dijo, pero Kurt no se molestó en mirar quién fue. Justo ahora todos le parecían iguales de todas maneras. Encontró interesante como Andrew era visto por todo el mundo. Todos pensaban que era así de candente, y encantador. Y lo era, la mayoría del tiempo. Quizás serían un ángel con su siguiente novio. Es posible que simplemente había sido Kurt quien había sacado lo peor de Andrew.

―¿Por qué la cara larga? ―alguien parado junto a él dijo de repente. Kurt levantó la vista para encontrar a un chico alto y rubio con hoyuelos que le daban una expresión de preocupación ―. ¿Estás bien?

El tipo habló en un fuerte acento británico, lo que tiró a Kurt fuera de curso por un segundo―. Sí, sí. Estoy bien, gracias. Sólo atontado por un momento.

―Pude notarlo ―el chico británico dijo con la sonrisa más deslumbrante. Antes de que Kurt pudiera pensar en algo más que decir, su nombre fue gritado y se apresuró a la siguiente silla libre. Mientras el maquillista se ocupaba de su rostro y cabello, Kurt tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre Andrew un poco más.

Aparentemente Andrew había decidido tratarlo como un a extraño. Kurt no estaba ofendido por eso, pero tampoco aliviado. Ni siquiera era como si hubiera pensado que Andrew se disculparía o le aseguraría que trabajaría en mejorar sus problemas de furia. Ser ignorado por Andrew era más como un extraño sentimiento de abandono.

Simplemente esperaba que no tuvieran que interactuar demasiado, porque eso sería raro.

Durante el transcurso del día Kurt se ganó un montón de comentarios sobre la cola de zorro. Incluso fue una pregunta en su entrevista. Declaró que sólo era su amuleto de la suerte.

Para el final del día el sobrenombre Kurt Zorro se había establecido, sin importar cuánto Kurt luchó. No quería ejecutar el programa con un nombre de artista. Quería que su nombre real se convirtiera en su marca. Pero fue aconsejado que el apodo tenía gran valor de reconocimiento y debería considerar el uso de la cola del zorro diariamente a partir de ahora para no romper la cadena de la suerte. Ya que sin duda necesitaba algo para sobresalir, Kurt decidió que no sería demasiado malo ser conocido como el hombre que lleva una cola de zorro.

Ya era tarde cuando los contendientes estaban siendo despedidos. Kurt reunió su abrigo y sus cosas y poco a poco se abrió paso fuera del estudio, tratando de asimilar todo y notar cosas que no había notado en la locura del día. En su camino a la salida se tomó una selfie**** con el letrero de FASHION HERO detrás. Con una sonrisa de orgullo le envió la imagen a sus amigos y le dijo a Rachel y Blaine que estaba en camino de vuelta a casa.

Fue justo cuando presionó el botón de envío que Kurt de repente sintió a alguien rondando cerca. Se dio la vuelta y se paralizó. Andrew estaba de pie en el pasillo, mirándolo con una expresión que Kurt no pudo leer. Sintió nuevamente la ansiedad que había suprimido antes.

―Hola nene ―Andrew dijo en voz baja, acercándose.

―Oh, ¿así que me estás hablando? ―Kurt dijo, levantando una ceja―. Me estaba preguntando si ibas a ignorarme por las próximas seis semanas.

―Lo siento, no quería que las personas supieran que nos conocemos. ―Andrew se encogió de hombros―. Sabes cuánto habla la gente. No quiero que nadie piense que te estoy favoreciendo sobre los demás.

Kurt estaba honestamente sorprendido por esto. Ni siquiera había considerado esta posibilidad―. Gracias, es muy considerado.

―¿Me dejas encaminarte? ―Andrew hizo un gesto hacia el ascensor y Kurt asintió.

Una vez que estuvieron en la cabina del ascensor, Andrew se apoyó contra la pared con los ojos fijos en Kurt, haciendo que Kurt se sintiera de repente muy consciente de sí mismo.

―¿Se han aclarado tus moretones? ―Andrew preguntó con genuino interés.

Kurt levantó la vista, asombrado por la reflexiva pregunta―. Sí. Estoy mucho mejor, gracias.

―Me alegra oírlo.

―¿Cómo estás tú? ―Kurt preguntó en voz baja.

―Me conoces ―Andrew replicó con otro encogimiento de hombros―. Sobreviviré.

―Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo? ―La pregunta de Kurt era genuina. Realmente quería saber cómo lo había estado haciendo su ex durante las últimas semanas.

―Bueno, tengo que admitir no fue emocionante tener a la policía llamando a mi puerta y ser acompañado a la estación de policía. Cuando quisieron mis huellas digitales, realmente me sentí como un criminal.

Se pausó, como dando a Kurt la oportunidad de expresar su simpatía o incluso sus pesares, pero Kurt se quedó mudo.

―Por los siguientes meses tengo que hacer servicio comunitario y ya sabes lo mucho que odio hacer caridad o cualquier tipo de trabajo social. Además, mi viaje a Hawai está definitivamente cancelado, debido a que tuve que pagar una multa tan ridícula que no puedo darme el lujo de Navidad de este año.

―Diría que lo siento, pero mi terapeuta me daría una palmada en la cabeza ―Kurt replicó con una sonrisa. Aunque Andrew se quejaba de su sanción, no sonaba acusador o resentido.

―Oh sí, también tengo un psiquiatra ahora ―Andrew dijo de algún modo entusiasmadamente―. Para mis problemas de control de impulsos. Lo llaman un desorden. Dios, te hace sentir realmente maníaco. Es curioso cómo un incidente puede poner tu vida al revés, ¿no?

―Sí, completamente. ―Fue tan inesperado que pudiera relacionarse con Andrew así. De hecho, Andrew era el único que entendía de dónde venía Kurt. Sí, había sido un tipo de relación enferma, pero aun así, Andrew era el único que lo entendía.

Kurt se sorprendió de lo casual que Andrew era capaz de hablar con él. Había esperado algo de resentimiento persistente o rabia dirigida a él, pero Andrew parecía aceptar su castigo. Saber esto se lo puso fácil a Kurt. Mientras Andrew mantuviera esta actitud amable y sin acusar, Kurt podría trabajar con él.

―Así que, ¿no vas a darme ninguna mierda? ―Kurt preguntó cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y lentamente cruzaron el pasillo.

Andrew dejó escapar un risa―. ¿Con el riesgo de ir a prisión? Cariño, Estoy en libertad condicional. Incluso tengo antecedentes ahora. Si la lío de nuevo, estoy jodido. Al parecer toman esta mierda del abuso doméstico muy serio.

―Me alegro que lo hagan ―Kurt dijo, cambiando su mochila de un hombro al otro.

―Cierto ―Andrew replicó con una expresión seria que lo hizo ver más viejo. De alguna manera Kurt no quería dejar en una mala nota. No quería que Andrew pensara que lo odiaba o algo. Porque incluso después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, Kurt no odiaba a Andrew.

―Por cierto, estás haciendo un gran trabajo ―Kurt halagó―. Todos los otros participantes ya te aman.

―Sí ―Andrew acordó con una sonrisa de lado―. Supongo que podría tener que elegir. ―Se pasó una mano por el pelo y le dio una sonrisa irónica―. Pero con quien me quedaría, él es el único que no me quiere.

Kurt sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. ¿Andrew estaba diciendo que todavía tenía sentimientos por él? ¿Cómo podía gustarle todavía a Andrew después de todos los problemas que Kurt le había traído?

Por un momento simplemente se miraron, sin saber que decir o hacer.

Kurt estaba confundido. Recordó lo asustado que estaba del lado violento de Andrew y cómo las cosas se habían salido de control. Pero también recordó las cualidades que le habían gustado primero sobre Andrew. Su honestidad, su bocaza, su mente ingeniosa. Incluso sus estúpidas bromas.

―Buenas noches, nene ―Andrew por fin dijo y sostuvo la puerta para él―. Te veo mañana.

* * *

><p>Blaine y Rachel estaban sentados y acurrucados en el sofá, jugando cartas mientras esperaban que Kurt llegara a casa de su primer día en el programa.<p>

―¡Y gané de nuevo! ―Rachel empezó a aplaudir, poniendo la tarjeta ganadora en la parte superior de la pila.

―Has ganado un gesto de poker profesional jugando a las cartas ―Blaine se quejó―. Es injusto.

―Conozco a otra persona con gesto de poker ―Rachel dijo y tomó el tazón de palomitas.

―Kurt ―Blaine acordó mientras exhalaba. Había escondido sus piernas debajo de él y tomó la pila de tarjetas para barajarlas.

―Pensé una vez que lo tuviéramos de vuelta, aflojaría ―Rachel explicó, lanzándose palomitas en la boca―. Pero es como si estuviera determinado a no dejarnos entrar.

―Todavía tiene que procesar todo ―Blaine le recordó―. Sólo ha sido un mes desde que dejó a Andrew.

―Sí, pero no lo está procesando ―Rachel señaló fieramente―. Se volvió un adicto al trabajo otra vez y nos evita. ¡Sólo quiero que nos hable!

―Tiene a su terapeuta para hablar ―Blaine dijo con un encogimiento de hombros―. No tiene que contarnos cómo se siente.

―Pero, solía hablar de todo conmigo. ―Rachel señaló.

―Confiará en ti nuevamente ―Blaine prometió―. Cuando se sienta cómodo compartiendo sus sentimientos.

Rachel pareció ponderar las palabras mientras comida palomitas y veía a Blaine barajar las cartas.

―¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ―Rachel preguntó, bajando la voz―. Algo personal.

Blaine inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica―. Hablamos de cosas personales todo el tiempo, Rachel. ¿Qué hay que no hayamos discutido?

Ella cogió un cojín de cinta púrpura bordada y comenzó distraídamente tirar de las borlas―. No hemos hablado de Kurt y de ti en un rato.

―¿Qué hay que hablar? ―Blaine levantó sus defensas inmediatamente, aunque sabía que Rachel no quería decir nada hiriente. Pero el tema de su relación inexistente con Kurt era sensible para Blaine.

―Sólo quiero saber qué está pasando con ustedes.

―Nada.

―¡Exactamente! ―Rachel exclamó―. ¿Qué estás esperando, Blaine?

Blaine dejó escapar un bufido―. Hace apenas dos semanas me dijiste que tomara las cosas con calma.

―Sí, pero eso fue hace dos semanas ―Rachel enfatizó―. Había pensado que ya estarían juntos de nuevo.

―Bueno, Kurt dejó claro que no quiere una relación y lo respeto. Deberíamos concentrarnos en ser amigos y reconstruir la confianza, tú sabes. Es mejor que zambullirse en una relación de nuevo. No quiero presionarlo en nada.

―A veces se necesita un poco de presión. ―Rachel dio un golpe con el pie a la rodilla de Blaine―. No es como si no te amara, porque te ama. Simplemente está asustado porque su relación contigo no funcionó como lo planeado y su novio después de ti fue un idiota. ¡Sólo teme darle otra oportunidad!

―Sé que tiene miedo ―Blaine expresó―. Yo también. ¿Qué si tiento a la suerte y soy rechazado otra vez? ¿Qué si está vez no somos capaces de quedar como amigos? Simplemente... no quiero perderlo, Rachel. Un año sin hablar fue un infierno. Al menos ahora somos amigos nuevamente. No quiero arriesgar eso.

―¡No puedes simplemente rendirte así!

―No me estoy rindiendo. Sólo que respeto su deseo de no ser más que amigos. Además, puedo mostrarle que me importa sin usar la palabra con a.

―De acuerdo, si estás bien con cómo están las cosas con ustedes, entonces dime por qué dormiste con él la noche que volvió de Lima. ―Rachel inquirió.

―¿Cómo...? Ah, no importa. ―Blaine se dio cuenta que Rachel lo había notado o Kurt le contó. Pero que hablara tan directamente de ello, lo sonrojaba.

―Kurt salió con la idea de ser amigos_ con beneficios_ ―Blaine por fin admitió.

Intrigada, Rachel se inclinó hacia delante―. ¿Y desde entonces?

―Nada más ha pasado.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque quiero_ amar _a Kurt. No quiero solamente sexo. Así que sólo pasó una vez y no voy a profundizar más en ello.

Rachel le arqueó las cejas―. Pero tal vez si... ―Lo dejó al aire.

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

―Blaine, tienes que comenzar _en algún lugar _―Rachel lo sermoneó―. Sí ser amigos sexuales es todo lo que te ofrece, entonces deberías tomarlo. Hacerlo tuyo físicamente hasta que se enamore de ti otra vez emocionalmente.

―Suenas como Chandler cuando está delirando sobre sus series favoritas. ―Blaine dejó escapar una risa sin humor.

―Toma la idea de _amigos con beneficios_ y dile que quieres seguir con eso. Lo digo en serio. No hay manera de que Kurt sea capaz de mantener sus emociones fuera de esto. Se va a volver a enamorar de ti eventualmente, confía en mí. Muéstrale que lo quieres, a su cuerpo, corazón y alma. Empieza con el cuerpo.

Blaine reflexionó―. Eso en realidad tiene sentido – en una jodida manera.

―Te lo digo, necesita hacer que te anhele. ―Rachel sonrió―. ¿Y sabes lo que necesitas hacer primero?

―¿Qué?

―Conseguirte una cama ―Rachel aconsejó―. Así Kurt tiene la opción de meterse en tu cama por la noche.

―Él no haría eso ―Blaine dijo con una risa ridícula.

―Nunca se sabe ―Rachel replicó―. Y haré un espectáculo diciéndole que voy a usar tapones para los oídos de ahora en adelante, porque no puedo soportar el ruido del tráfico o algo, por lo que se sentirá seguro de ponerse sucio contigo.

―Eso es un poco manipulativo, Rachel, ¿no crees?

―¿Y qué?, mientras funcione.

―Quiero ser lo que _sea_ que Kurt _necesite__ justo ahora: su amigo._ No quiero abrumarlo con mis sentimientos y desde luego no voy a ejecutar ningún plan para recuperarlo.

―Fue simplemente una idea ―Rachel dijo, con las manos al aire.

Blaine reanudó el barajeo de cartas, pero sus pensamientos estaban circulando en torno a la idea de Rachel. Había sido honesto con respecto a estar contento siendo simplemente amigo de Kurt, pero no podía negar que estaría disponible para ser el «novio» tan pronto como Kurt estuviera listo para recuperarlo.

Sólo entonces la puerta se abrió y Kurt entró, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

―¡Kurt! ¡Regresaste! ¿Cómo fue? ―Rachel y Blaine se estaban muriendo por escuchar sobre su primer día.

―¡Chicos, fue asombroso! ―Kurt se dejó caer en el sofá entre ellos. Estaba exhausto, pero feliz―. Tienen esa asombrosa utilería y señalamientos por todas partes, donde se lee 'Fashion Hero', todo brillo y glamour y polvo de estrellas ―Kurt salía a borbotones con los ojos chispeantes―. Y se los digo, realmente hacen a uno sentirse una estrella al tener peluqueros y asistentes de maquillaje mimándote. Luego que terminaron conmigo, me sentí como una nueva persona, miré al espejo y me sorprendió que tan bien lucía.

―¿Conociste al jurado estrella? ―Rachel preguntó emocionadamente―. Me muero por saber quién va a juzgar.

―Tristemente, no ―Kurt dijo―. Eso es todavía un gran secreto. Mi suposición es que aún no tienen un jurado. Pero conocí al presentador. Sabe demasiado sobre la moda, así que sus preguntas son profesionales y bien consideradas. Temía que el programa fuera un chiste, muy superficial, saben. Pero creo que verdad saben de moda y por todo vale la pena, al menos va a hacer una buena marca en mi curriculum vitae.

― ¿Ya tienes la tarea de la semana? ―Blaine preguntó.

―No, aún no. Van a anunciar la tarea mañana y luego tendremos hasta el sábado para trabajar en ello. Gracias a Dios no grabaron todo el día, sólo por una hora para tener una idea de lo que todo mundo está haciendo. Sería demasiada distracción si la cámara estuviera sobre mí a cada hilvanada que hiciera.

―Aún no hemos hablado acerca de nuestro horario ―Rachel le recordó.

―Cierto ―Kurt dijo―. Hablé con Isabelle y aún tengo que ir a trabajar, pero puedo estar en el taller de _Lifetime_ a partir de las cinco hasta la medianoche todos los días. Así que no interferirá con sus horas en la universidad. Los necesitaré por un par de horas cada día, pueden tomar turnos o lo que sea.

―Suena genial ―Rachel dijo―. ¿Está bien si tomo el primer turno entonces? Algo como, ¿de cinco a siete? No quiero estar despierta tan tarde. Necesito mi sueño de belleza y todo ese jazz. ―Ella les guiñó un ojo.

―Lo que te parezca mejor ―Kurt replicó―. Me alegra que me ayuden con todo, así que realmente no puedo mandar cuando se presentaran.

―El turno nocturno está bien para mí ―Blaine dijo con un encogimiento de hombros―. Puedo quedarme tanto como me necesites. Incluso hasta medianoche.

―Gracias ―Kurt dijo, de repente sintiéndose incómodo con la perspectiva de pasar tanto tiempo con Blaine en la noche.

―¡Cuéntanos sobre la competencia! ―Rachel pidió felizmente.

―¡Cielos, todos son gay! ―Kurt exclamó―. ¡Lo juro, es como un desfile del orgullo gay y simplemente soy uno más de ellos! Será muy difícil sobresalir e impresionar.

―Nunca has sido uno del montón ―Rachel dijo con una sonrisa enfurruñada.

―Aw, gracias. ―Kurt le sonrió y continuó―. Hay cuatro mujeres y seis chicos. Creo que todos son gay, excepto por uno. Usa botas de vaquero y tiene vello facial, pero no en una manera rastrojosa linda, más como una barba gruesa.

Rachel y Blaine hicieron una mueca.

―Así que, ¿viste a Andrew? ―Blaine preguntó de repente, intentando sonar casual, pero era claro que a duda lo había estado molestando.

―Bueno, sí, estaba por ahí ―Kurt respondió honestamente―. Pero a penas hablamos brevemente. No fue gran cosa.

―Así que, ¿fue amable contigo? ―Rachel pidió que se aclarara.

―Sí, fue totalmente profesional, sin resentimientos ―Kurt le aseguró, esperando que sus amigos no indagaran y le hicieran explicar sus confusas emociones con respecto a Andrew.

―Bien, eso está muy bien ―Rachel dijo e intercambiado una mirada intencionada con Blaine, indicándole claramente que se callara al respecto.

Siguieron hablando por un tiempo pero no fue sino hasta mucho tiempo que Rachel se puso de pie y se estiró con un bostezo―. Muy bien, chicos. Es mejor que empiece mi ritual para la cama. Tengo que comenzar temprano mañana. Ustedes sigan divirtiéndose.

―También debería irme a la cama. No dormí bien anoche ―Kurt dijo―. Demasiada emoción.

―¿Qué dice Bruce de eso? ―Rachel preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kurt la miró, dispuestos a silenciarla.

―¿Quién es Bruce? ―Blaine preguntó, confundido y curioso.

―Es el amigo especial de Kurt ―Rachel replicó con una risa atolondrada―. Usualmente lo ayuda cuando no puede dormir.

―¡Cállate! ―Kurt se movió para cogerla, pero Rachel esquivó sus manos con un chirrido estridente.

―No en serio, ¿quién es? ―Blaine preguntó. Tenía la sensación que se perdía de algo elemental. Quería saber de las personas en la vida de Kurt y nunca antes este tipo Bruce había sido mencionado.

―Nadie que necesites conocer ―Kurt dijo con los dientes apretados―. Rachel está sólo haciéndose la tonta.

―¡Buenas noches, chicos! ―Cuando Rachel se fue le dio a Blaine una gran guiño a espaldas de Kurt.

―Supongo que mejor me voy a la cama también ―Kurt se excusó rápidamente cuando notó que se quedó a solas con Blaine. Siguió a Rachel al baño. Usualmente a ella no le importaba que estuviera cerca cuando estaba en la ducha, pero tan pronto como se cerró la puerta ella se volvió hacia él.

―¿Por qué me estás siguiendo Kurt?

―Sólo quiero cepillarme los dientes ―dijo, sorprendido por su ataque.

Rachel lo miró con los puños en las caderas―. Necesito hablar contigo de algo ―Rachel dijo, pasando rápidamente al punto―. Estás evitando a Blaine y eso no está bien.

―¿Es por eso que insististe en tener el primer turno y dejar a Blaine en el turno nocturno conmigo?

―Quizás ―Rachel admitió―. Mira, él ya no sabe cómo actuar contigo. Como ser simplemente tu amigo. Tiene miedo de traspasar las fronteras, y tu comportamiento con él no lo hace más fácil.

―¿Qué hago? ―Kurt frunció sus cejas.

― Por ejemplo, levantarte más temprano para asegurarte de que te hayas ido antes que incluso despertemos.

―Fuiste la que señaló un horario de baño ―Kurt se defendió―. Deberías estar agradecida que lo use muy temprano.

―Apenas hablas con él ―Rachel continuó―. Y si lo haces, eres ya sea demasiado cortés o estás gritándole.

―No le grito ―Kurt protestó.

―¿Qué hay de aquella vez en el baño...?

―Me cepillaba los dientes ―Kurt dijo defensivamente―. Sabes que no me gusta tener a alguien observándome cuando me cepillo los dientes y ¡no le grite!

―Te oí desde mi habitación ―Rachel argumentó, cruzándose de brazos.

―Me sorprendió, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía tengo que acostumbrarme a tenerlo a mí alrededor. No es fácil de repente vivir con tu exnovio.

―Nunca te acostumbraras a la situación si sigues evitándolo ―Rachel señaló.

―La cuestión es que ―Kurt admitió con un suspiro―, tampoco sé cómo actuar a su alrededor, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero arruinarlo. Ya lo lastimé suficiente.

―¿Así que no es nada personal en su contra? ―Rachel aclaró.

―No es nada personal ―Kurt le aseguró.

―Entonces pruébalo. Ve y siéntate con él al menos por una hora ―Rachel retó―. No puedes dormir de todos modos porque estás demasiado liado con los eventos de hoy. Bien podrías sentarte con tu amigo.

Kurt respiró profundo mientras salía del baño y encontró a Blaine trabajando en un papel sobre el sofá. Se sentía como si se tomara un poco de valor para simplemente pasar tiempo con su amigo y sabía que Rachel tenía razón. No debería ser así entre ellos. Cruzó la habitación rápidamente y se paró al lado del sofá.

Blaine levantó la vista inquisitivamente.

―¿Te importa si me uno a ti? ―Kurt preguntó con una leve sonrisa de lado―. Rachel estará un tiempo en el baño.

―Claro ―Blaine sonrió y apartó su libro de texto. Al instante Kurt se sintió culpable al ver lo feliz que Blaine parecía estar por este poco de atención.

Con pánico, Kurt estiró la mano hacía el control remoto―. ¿Quieres ver algo?

―No ―Blaine dijo rápidamente―. Podríamos hablar.

―¿Hablar de qué? ―Kurt le preguntó con cierta desconfianza.

―Simplemente hablar ―Blaine le aseguró―. Sobre cualquier cosa. Cuéntame tus ideas para el programa.

Kurt se relajó y dejó escapar una linda risa―. No quieres oírme hablar de moda, Blaine. Créeme, cuando las próximas seis semanas se acaben estarás harto de hablar sobre moda.

―Nunca me voy a hartar de nada que digas ―Blaine le aseguró.

Kurt le dio una delgada sonrisa―. Eso dices ahora. Puedes pensar de manera diferente en unas pocas semanas o meses.

Blaine entrecerró los ojos ante la repentina seriedad en la voz de Kurt―. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? Que me ¿harte de ti? ¿Te he dado alguna razón para que creas que no me quedaré? ―No había acusación en su voz, sólo la necesidad de saber si había hecho algo mal.

Kurt vaciló―. ¿Podemos no tener esta conversación?

―¿Qué tipo de conversación?

―Sabes a lo que me refiero ―Kurt reprendió en voz baja―. No quiero hablar de _nosotros_.

―Todo lo que digo es que no debes preocuparte por que desaparezca de tu vida ―Blaine puntualizó otra vez―. Me gustas tal como eres. Incluso si hablas sin parar de moda.

Kurt se mantuvo precavido―. Todavía me ves como el chico que amaste en el instituto ―cuidadosamente sentenció―. Ya no soy esa persona.

Blaine dejó escapar una suave risa.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso? ―Kurt frunció el ceño.

―Es sólo que… ―Blaine se encogió de hombros―. Eso es exactamente lo que creo que aún ves en mí. La persona que fui en el instituto. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Kurt pareció considerarlo por un momento. Cogió la pila de cartas, arrastrando los pies, antes de responder.

―En realidad no es lo que todavía veo en ti, sino con lo que todavía fantaseo a veces ―Kurt admitió, sopesando cuidadosamente sus palabras. Se acomodó más profundamente en el sofá e inclinó su cabeza a Blaine―. A menudo tengo ensoñaciones sobre el pasado. Tú eras el sol y la luna para mí. Mi corazón estaba tan lleno contigo que no me podía imaginar jamás sin ti. Lo que teníamos fue tan dulce y emocionante. Fue un increíble primer amor, y estoy muy contento de lo que compartimos.

Una náusea repentina comenzó en la boca del estómago de Blaine. Odiaba la manera en que Kurt hablaba en pasado.

―Pero me temo que nunca podremos tenerlo de nuevo ―Kurt continuó con un aire de tristeza―. Me preocupa que si empezamos de nuevo, puede terminar en decepción porque todavía esperamos que las cosas sean como solían ser y compararemos el presente con el pasado, pero nunca recuperaremos lo que tuvimos. Hemos cambiado y no sé si el nuevo tú y el nuevo yo aún encajemos juntos.

El corazón de Blaine estaba latiendo duro y dolorosamente contra su pecho. De repente, el miedo estaba de vuelta, el todo increíblemente abrumador miedo de perder a Kurt, de haberlo perdido ya, de no recuperarlo.

―¡No todo ha cambiado! ―Blaine no estuvo de acuerdo y se inclinó para tomar la mano de Kurt―. ¿Esto aún se siente igual? Porque para mí lo hace. Tomar tu mano siempre significará mucho para mí, Kurt. Podemos hacerlo funcionar, sé que podemos.

―Blaine ―Kurt gentilmente retiró su mano―. Por supuesto que es bueno perderse en dulces recuerdos y tenemos mucho para elegir. Pero tenemos que ser realistas aquí. Es mejor para nosotros simplemente ser amigos.

―Sí, ese es el camino fácil ―Blaine declaró más bien rápidamente. Agarró la pila de cartas que Kurt había dejado a un lado y empezó a barajar de nuevo. El movimiento de alguna manera lo tranquilizó―. De ese modo nadie sale herido, ¿cierto?

Blaine se volvió para que Kurt no lo viera retener las lágrimas. Sintió el mismo pánico consumidor que había sentido en el tiempo en que los mensajes de texto de Kurt con Chandler habían sido un problema, antes cuando Kurt estaba a punto de graduarse. Sólo que esta noche, el pánico era mil veces más intenso. Porque ahora estaban sentados uno junto al otro y Kurt se negaba a que se tomaran de la mano. Esta vez Kurt no le aseguro que iban a estar bien. En cambio Kurt le decía que no sabía si alguna vez podría ser algo de nuevo.

―¿Quieres saber lo que me gusto de Andrew? ―Kurt dijo de repente. No esperó la respuesta de Blaine, sino que continuó.

―Andrew siempre dijo lo que quería. Él expresó sus opiniones y necesidades y no esperaba que la gente leyera su mente. Tú por otro lado nunca dices lo que pasa por tu mente. Esperas que las personas simplemente _lo sepan_. Pero dime, ¿cómo se supone que supiera lo que necesitabas y querías? No me habría importado que te enojaras conmigo y me dijeras que sentías que no te ponía suficiente atención. Me habría dado una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Pero te revuelcas en autocompasión en vez de hablar de lo que te preocupa. _Ese es_ el camino _fácil_, Blaine.

De repente Blaine fue ultrajado―. ¿De verdad me estás comparando con _él__?_ ―Blaine estalló y tiró las cartas, dejando que llovieran sobre ambos―. ¡Andrew te golpeó! ¡Te empujaba como un trozo de basura! Sin embargo, ¿me dices que lo prefieres por encima de mí? ¿Esta es tu enferma manera de castigarme?

Por un largo segundo se miraron, ambos conmocionados por el estallido de Blaine. Entonces la mirada de Kurt se movió a las cartas que estaban extendidas a su rededor. Kurt parecía que estaba a punto de llorar y por un horrible segundo Blaine quería que lo hiciera.

En cuanto pasó la conmoción, Blaine quitó una par de ases de sus piernas, se puso de pie y salió. Sabía que tenía que salir o de lo contrario podría decir cosas más hirientes de las que se arrepentiría. Así que salió por la ventana de la escalera de incendios para refrescarse en el aire de la noche. Estaba temblando, no de la brisa fría, sino de la ira que sentía.

Blaine dio un par de respiraciones relajantes y dio la bienvenida al frío que entumeció su cuerpo y sus sentimientos.

―No es justo ―dijo una débil voz detrás de él.

Blaine se dio la vuelta para encontrar que Kurt lo había seguido afuera.

Kurt estaba abrazándose, su pálida piel incluso más pálida a luz de la luna. Lucía tan perdido y vulnerable. Ver a Kurt así, hacía que Blaine recordara que Kurt nunca lo lastimó a propósito. Ambos fueron víctimas en este loco juego. Dándose cuenta de esto, el enojo de Blaine disminuyó tan rápidamente como había crecido.

―No estoy culpándote por nada ―Kurt continuó, su voz temblando de emoción―. No quiero hacerte miserable, Blaine. Sabes que no fue mi intención hacer sonar que Andrew fue un mejor novio que tú.

―Lo sé y lamento haberte gritado ―Blaine se disculpó al instante y cerró la distancia entre ellos pero Kurt levantó una mano en advertencia.

―Es por eso que no quiero tener esta conversación contigo ―Kurt dijo con un nudo en su respiración―. No quiero hablar sobre cómo podemos hacer que esto funcione, porque no deberíamos hacer que funcione en el primer lugar. No importa lo que hagamos, sólo terminaremos lastimándonos. No puedo pensar ahora en amor o relaciones, Blaine. ― Kurt empezó a abanicarse con las manos, tratando de hablar con repentinas lágrimas ahogándolo.

―Por dentro aún soy un desastre, necesito recomponerme de nuevo, volver a ser yo antes de que pueda empezar a pensar acerca de ser parte de una pareja. La mayoría del tiempo me siento como que estoy en la cuerda floja y tengo que elegir cada paso con mucho cuidado o de lo contrario caeré y chocaré contra el duro suelo.

―Kurt... ―Blaine se movió a abrazar a su amigo, pero Kurt se apartó como si esperara que lo golpeara. Blaine estaba sorprendido por esta reacción. Kurt debería saber que Blaine no era nada parecido a Andrew. No en las partes buenas y, definitivamente, no en las partes malas. Se prometió que nunca se convertiría en algo parecido a Andrew.

―Y no _quieres _entenderme ―Kurt dijo acusatoriamente―. Retuerces mis palabras hasta que te hacen daño. Por eso evitaba hablar contigo, porque sabía que deliberadamente lo malinterpretarías. Estás castigándote, Blaine, quieres ser miserable, pero eso no es lo que _yo_ quiero.

Blaine dio un paso atrás, desconcertado por tal acusación―. No…

―Crees merecer que te trate como basura, pero no voy a tratarte como si te odiara, pero que no te odio. ¿Crees en serio que todavía quiero castigarte por ser infiel? Que me niego a estar contigo ¿porque todavía estoy enojado contigo? Supongo que eso sólo demuestra que ya no me conoces.

Blaine podía ver que Kurt estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas, pero al final perdió. Como si de repente el mundo ponderara demasiado pesado sobre sus hombros, Kurt se dejó caer en las escaleras y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

―Tienes razón ―Blaine admitió―. Todavía me siento muy mal por mi infidelidad. Y entendería totalmente que me dieses dificultades en ello todavía. Pero no lo haces. Desde que llegué a New York no has sido más que dulce conmigo, ya sea que lo merezco o no. Y me dije que estaría bien ser sólo amigo tuyo, pero no puedo negar que quiero más.

Con un suspiro Blaine se arrodilló delante de Kurt. Quería mucho abrazar a Kurt y confortarlo; dolía no poder hacerlo.

―No quiero presionarte, Kurt. Estoy aquí para apoyarte. Y siento haber enloquecido. Es sólo que cuando te oigo hablar de Andrew… entiendo que tuviste sentimiento por él. Siento que él no merece tu bondad, que no merece tu perdón. Y que todavía seas capaz de ver el lado bueno de él… no lo entiendo, pero lo respeto. No me agrada, pero lo respeto, ¿de acuerdo?

―Gracias―Kurt dijo, limpiando una lágrima perdida en su mejilla.

―Sólo quiero que sepas que no me voy a dar por vencido con _nosotros_ ―Blaine dijo con una voz suave. Tentativamente, dejó que sus dedos trazaran líneas en la parte posterior de la mano de Kurt, hasta que Kurt le dio la mano para entrelazar sus dedos. Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y la apretó con la suya. Era simplemente un gesto pequeño, pero Blaine se sintió tan aliviado de que Kurt no rechazara su mano.

―No sé cómo sentirme. Deseo que todo fuera más fácil, pero soy simplemente un desastre. ―Había resignación pura en la voz de Kurt―. Y justo ahora necesito toda mi energía para esta competencia.

―Lo entiendo. ―Blaine le aseguró rápidamente―. Estoy aquí para ser tu amigo. Pero tal vez sería una buena idea llegar a conocernos nuevo correctamente. Sólo para ver si el nuevo tú y el nuevo yo todavía son compatibles. ¿Qué piensas?

Esto le valió una sonrisa sincera de Kurt―. Me gustaría.

* * *

><p>Kurt no quería que Rachel viera que había estado llorando, así que esperaron fuera por un largo rato hasta que estuvieron seguros que Rachel se había ido a la cama. Kurt usó el baño primero, alistándose para la cama, y luego desapareciendo tras la cortina.<p>

Blaine se quedó en el cuarto de baño, cepilló sus dientes paralizado un tiempo extra largo.

Se sentía como si hubieran dado un gran paso hacia el otro. Necesitaban tener una conversación tan seria y emotiva, aunque había sido muy llorosa, Blaine se sentía esperanzado de nuevo.

De hecho, se sentía tan optimista que se atrevió a tentar su suerte un poco más. Blaine no quería dormir junto a Rachel. No le importaba la forma en que ella se acurrucaba contra él, pero esta noche la única persona que quería se acurrucara contra él, era Kurt. Blaine no podía soportar saber que Kurt estaba solo esta noche, tal vez incluso llorando un poco más solo.

No había puerta a la que tocar, así que Blaine se puso de pie frente a la cortina y tocó suavemente en el lado del armario de Kurt que separaba la habitación―. Kurt ―llamó en un susurró―. ¿Puedo pasar, por favor?

―¿Qué quieres? ―Kurt murmuró soñolientamente.

―¿Puedo dormir contigo? En tu cama, quiero decir. Junto a ti ―Blaine tartamudeó y sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban―. No quiero dormir con Rachel está noche. ¿Por favor?

Oyó un suspiro de resignación viniendo de donde Kurt yacía en la oscuridad―. Entra.

No fue problema encontrar el camino a través de la oscuridad ya que por el par de meses pasados esta había sido la habitación de Blaine. Se arrastró sobre la cama y bajo las sábanas. Pero cuando se acercó más a Kurt y trató de poner un brazo alrededor de su amigo – con la esperanza de no recibir quejas – encontró que algo más ya estaba envuelto alrededor de Kurt.

―¿Qué es esto? ―Blaine preguntó, absolutamente desconcertado.

―Esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. ―Con otro suspiro Kurt encendió la lámpara del buró―. Conoce a Bruce.

Los ojos de Blaine consiguieron rondar ante la visión de la almohada. Su sorpresa se convirtió en diversión―. ¿Así que esto es Bruce, huh?

―Vamos, búrlate de mí ―Kurt ofreció con resignación.

―No, no me burlaré de… esto. ―Blaine rió de lado y mordió su labio inferior―. Bruce parece ser un tremendo compañero de cama. No podría competir con él.

―¿Cómo te sientes ahora que sabes que has estado celoso de mi novio-almohada? ―Kurt se burlaban de él y agitó el brazo de Bruce delante de la cara de Blaine.

Blaine dejó escapar una risa de lado―. Oh, definitivamente estoy aún más celoso ahora que tengo la oportunidad de verlo en toda su gloria. ¿Puedo abrazarlo?

―No, somos exclusivos ―Kurt dijo, abrazando al novio-almohada a su pecho. Luego de un momento, como fuera, tiró la almohada al suelo―. Pero tengo que admitir que se siente como abrazar a Edward cuando en realidad yo soy de Jacob. ¿Te importa si robo un poco de tu calor?

Kurt se dio la vuelta para usar a Blaine como novio-almohada.

―Adelante ―Blaine dijo, tratando de no sonar tan entusiasmado con la perspectiva de caricias como él en secreto estaba―. Seré tu cálido hombre-lobo está noche. ¿Quieres que me quite la playera, justo como Taylor Lautner? ―Blaine ofreció en broma.

―Oh, cállate ―Kurt murmuró y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Blaine, a continuación, arrastrando los pies un poco hacia abajo para recostarse sobre el pecho―. Simplemente mantén tus manos para ti. Será mejor que finjas que soy Rachel.

―No funcionará ―Blaine murmuró, cubriendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt―. Mi cuerpo te reconoce.

Kurt rió ligeramente y el sonido vibró en el pecho de Blaine.

―Lo hace, ¿no? ―Kurt bromeó, con una mano detrás y descansando sobre el estómago de Blaine.

Blaine comenzó a pensar sobre la idea de los _amigos con derecho_ otra vez y sobre lo que Rachel le había aconsejado que hiciera. La idea se volvió más y más tentadora, y si Kurt estaba a la altura, a Blaine no le importaría terminar su intercambio emocional con alguna distracción física. Se quedó inmóvil, contemplando sus opciones y tratando de reunir el coraje para tentar su suerte un poco más y acabar de actuar en consecuencia.

―Kurt... ―dijo en una voz suave seductora, dejando que sus dedos hicieran círculos en la parte baja de la espalda de Kurt. Cuando no consiguió una respuesta, habló un poco más fuerte―. ¿Kurt?

Lo único que recibió fue un ligero ronquido. Kurt se había quedado dormido.

―Dulces sueños, mi amor ―Blaine susurró y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! ¿Comentarios? :)<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Gracias por sus favorite/follow! :)**

**Ein dickes Dankeschön an Euch alle! ****Schreibt mir! :)**

**Laissez-moi un commentaire, s'il vous plaît! ****A bientôt! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Un abrazo especial para <strong>_**LaurenEP18**_** por ser una fabulosa beta y gran ayuda! (¡Además de una asombrosa escritora! ¡Chequen sus historias!)**

* * *

><p>* el juego de palabras se pierde ya que es común en el habla inglesa que «genius» sea un adjetivo o un nombre propio; sin embargo en todo mi vida nunca he escuchado que alguien se llame «Genio».<br>** la vida en Francia, francés.  
>*** el término usado era «foxy», el cual hace referencia a la cola de piel de zorro (fox fur tail) que Kurt viste.<br>**** dudé en traducirlo, pero preferí no hacerlo ya que supuse que la mayoría conocería el término. Por si acaso, «selfie» se refiere a un autoretrato hecho con teléfono celular.

La nota de la autora donde les agradece por leer, hay dos oraciones que están escritas en Alemán y Francés respectivamente.

Lamento como no tienen idea mi retraso, pero a pesar de ello sigo con la determinación de terminar la traducción; dicho sea de paso que la historia está en un hiatus, pero estoy seguro que la autora esta trabajando en ello.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Traducción autorizada por** **DiDiGlee****

* * *

><p><strong>About Trust<strong>

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando Kurt se levantó la mañana siguiente, todo era cálido y acogedor y Bruce se sentía como una criatura viva, respirando con un pene erecto y... espera, ¿qué? La mente de Kurt estaba completamente despierta ahora. Como fuera, su alivio al encontrar a Blaine en lugar de Bruce debajo de él fue de corta duración, ya que... la erección.

Y Blaine no era el único. Aparentemente, el cuerpo de Kurt había decidido jugar también.

Lo peor era que Kurt estaba medio recostado sobre Blaine, su pierna derecha atrapada entre las de Blaine y si sólo se movía una pulgada, la fricción le adormecería la mente. No había ninguna posibilidad de mover a Blaine sin despertarlo.

―Hm, ¿sexo matutino? ―Blaine preguntó somnoliento.

―No ―Kurt raspó en el hombro de Blaine.

―¿Seguro? ―Blaine movió sus caderas alrededor y apretó sus manos sobre la pequeña espalda de Kurt hasta que un estremecido gemido escapó de la garganta de Kurt.

―¡Deja de moverte! ―Kurt susurró.

―¿Tan malo es? ―Blaine frunció el ceño.

―Tan _bueno_ ―Kurt respondió con un gemido.

Blaine se movió para darle un beso, pero Kurt bajó la cabeza. En cambio, Blaine intentó besar su cuello, pero Kurt puso la mano sobre la boca de Blaine―. ¡Sin chupetones!

Se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos hasta que Blaine comenzó a reírse.

―¿Qué quieres que haga? ―Blaine le preguntó con una sonrisa, con la voz amortiguada por la mano de Kurt―. ¿Esperar?

Kurt resopló un suspiro de resignación en el hombro de Blaine. Era inútil negar la tensión sexual entre ellos cuando tenía una erección tan fuerte y grande como el Empire State Building.

―Blaine, somos amigos ―Kurt le recordó.

―Sí, con beneficios ―Blaine añadió.

Esto hizo que Kurt levantara la vista con sorpresa―. Pensé que no querías eso.

―Estoy cambiando de idea en este momento ―Blaine dijo con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

Kurt sonrió ampliamente ante eso―. Eres tan idiota.

―No puedo evitarlo. ―Blaine metió las manos en las nalgas de Kurt para aumentar la presión.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo ―Kurt jadeó―. Así es como funciona: sin manos, y con la ropa puesta.

―Estás haciendo las reglas a tu medida ―Blaine se quejó.

―Lidia con eso ―Kurt respondió. Agarró las manos de Blaine, entrelazando sus dedos para evitar que sus manos se separaran.

Blaine lo miró, con la boca ligeramente abierta, su respiración intensificada ya que sus cuerpos comenzaron a oscilar uno contra el otro. Kurt le sostuvo la mirada, sus ojos azules vidriosos mientras que la fricción se incrementó.

―Kurt... ―Blaine estaba suplicando―. Dios, déjame tocarte. ―Apretó fuerte las manos de Kurt, necesitaba ser liberado y tocar el cuerpo de Kurt, pero Kurt apretó sus manos contra las almohadas.

―Sin hablar ―Kurt instruyó.

Blaine levantó la cabeza para encontrar los labios de Kurt, pero Kurt se alejaba de nuevo.

_Sin besar, tampoco,_ Blaine pensó decepcionado.

Pero en lugar de frustrarse, se concentró en los deliciosos soniditos que Kurt hacia y la forma en que la respiración de su amante estaba caliente al lado de su cuello. Lo más maravilloso de todo fue la manera en que todo el cuerpo de Kurt se estremeció sobre él, queriendo, necesitando, exigiendo más de la sensación adictiva.

Blaine se contuvo hasta que estuvo seguro de que Kurt estaba cerca de alcanzar el clímax para que pudieran hacerlo juntos. Kurt se dejó caer encima de Blaine, su respiración desacelerando en un zumbido. Fue ese lindo zumbido que Kurt hacia cuando estaba feliz y satisfecho. Oh, cuánto Blaine había extrañado oír ese sonido.

Finalmente Blaine podía liberar sus manos y abrazar a Kurt. Puso sus manos sobre la espalda de Kurt, simplemente abrazándolo cerca. Blaine comenzó a pensar que sí, que eso era lo que él quería. Quería que Kurt viniera a él si necesitaba un desahogo sexual. Nadie más que él. No importaba que los sentimientos de Kurt todavía estuvieran confusos y Kurt no le dijera que lo amaba. Lo único que importaba era que Blaine lo amaba. Mientras que Kurt no se volviera otro hombre, Blaine se contentaría con ser amigos con beneficios.

―Usaré la ducha primero. ―Kurt dijo, lentamente desenredándose de Blaine.

―Ahorremos agua y duchémonos juntos ―Blaine sugirió, con altas expectativas en las hormonas y felicidad.

―Buen intento ―Kurt replicó con una risa de lado y besó a Blaine en la mejilla antes de dejar la cama.

Pero Blaine agarró el brazo de Kurt para retenerlo―. ¿En serio? ¿En la mejilla? Kurt, acabamos de... ―Hizo un gesto hacia la parte inferior de sus cuerpos con la mano libre.

―No lo voy a hacer contigo ―Kurt respondió―. ¡No estamos juntos y tenemos que trazar una línea _en alguna parte_!

―Todo lo que pido es un beso en la boca ―Blaine dijo, dándose golpecitos con el dedo en los labios―. Dijiste que querías que yo dijera en voz alta lo que quiero y lo que me molesta, ¿verdad?

―Cierto ―Kurt dijo con una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de su boca―. Gracias por dejarme saber que te gustaría un beso en la boca en lugar de en la mejilla.

―¿Y? ―Blaine frunció los labios con expectación.

―Lo siento, pero novas a obtener uno ―Kurt replicó con una chispa traviesa en sus ojos, moviéndose hacia el borde de la cama.

―¡Oh, eres malvado! ―Blaine protestó―. Disfrutas rechazar besarme.

―Pediste un poco de castigo, ¿no? ―Kurt replicó con una sonrisa de lado.

―¡Vamos! ―Blaine suplicó en voz alta―. ¡Eso es cruel! Somos amigos, ¡no seas así!

―Muy bien ―Kurt llegó arrastrándose hacia atrás sobre el colchón, sonriendo de oreja a oreja―. Sólo baja la voz o de lo contrario Rachel se despertará y piensa que estamos haciendo una especie de juego de roles de sadomasoquismo.

Con una risita Kurt se inclinó sobre Blaine y le dio un casto beso. Al instante Blaine atrapado a Kurt en sus brazos y lo abrazó, apretando su boca contra la de Kurt.

―¡Hmm! ―Kurt protestó primero, pero cuando Blaine no lo liberó, Kurt renunció y se relajó en el beso.

Blaine mordisqueó y chupó lentamente los labios de Kurt, aumentando la presión para animar a Kurt a devolver el beso. Pero fue justo cuando Blaine comenzó un zumbido profundo en la parte posterior de la garganta que Kurt no pudo resistir más. Era como si el zumbido vibrar por todo el cuerpo de Kurt que fue colocado en la parte superior de la longitud de Blaine.

Las manos de Blaine fueron lenta pero insistentemente frotando arriba y abajo de la espalda de Kurt, agitando la tela molesta tela de la parte superior del pijama y deslizando sus manos sobre la caliente piel sudorosa de su amigo.

Kurt sintió que se estaba poniendo duro otra vez y su mente le dijo que se detuviera, pero el beso se sentía tan bien y las manos de Blaine sabían exactamente cómo relajarlo y estimularlo al mismo tiempo.

En cuestión de segundos estaban completamente besándose con lengua y todo.

Blaine puso una mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt para mantenerlo en su lugar mientras lentamente se dio la vuelta hasta quedar en la parte superior, montando en Kurt―. Déjame amarte de nuevo, Kurt ―Blaine murmuró entre besos y con una mano acariciando el pecho de Kurt debajo de la camisa―. Quiero hacerte el amor como tu amante y no como tu amigo ―La voz de Blaine era tentadora y por un segundo Kurt fue tentado. Pero luego puso una mano en el hombro de Blaine para mantenerlo a raya.

―Quítate de encima ―Kurt demandó, sin aliento.

Claramente siendo rechazado, Blaine soltó a Kurt y volvió a sentarse en el colchón, mirando como Kurt se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama.

―Tú eres el malvado ―Kurt dijo sin mirar a Blaine, esta vez la diversión había desaparecido de su voz. Se levantó de la cama y desapareció tras la cortina.

* * *

><p>―¿Así que puedo decir que tuviste una gran noche? ―Rachel le preguntó a Blaine tomando un café antes de salir para sus respectivas universidades.<p>

―Bueno, no fue exactamente muy bien, pero, al menos, un paso adelante ―Blaine se aventuró―. Además, esta mañana fue sin duda más en el área de beneficios.

―¡Detalles! ―Rachel suplicó―. ¡Detalles, Blaine!

―Sólo diré que nos despertamos excitados ―Blaine dijo en exclusiva, incluso sonando un poco orgulloso de ello―. Y encárgate de ello.

Rachel estaba intrigada―. ¿Por una paja o mamada o qué?

―No seas tan curiosa.

―Ninguna, entonces. ―Rachel aplaudió felizmente―. Oh, me hace tan feliz cuando mis gais favoritos logran algo.

―No, no tuvimos sexo ―Blaine aclaró.

―¿Qué hicieron entonces? ―Rachel preguntó, quedándose sin opciones ―. ¿Sexo sin penetración? ―preguntó lúdicamente. Cuando Blaine no dijo ni una palabra, exclamó―. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Se _estaban_ fajando? ―Rachel preguntó con diversión apenas disimulada en su voz.

―Técnicamente, si ―Blaine admitió―. Pero se sintió como mucho más.

―¡Oh Dios! ―Ahora Raquel se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

―Oye, deja de reírte ―Blaine dijo, sintiéndose un poco ofendido―. Sé que no parece la gran cosa, pero por mi parte estoy feliz ya que Kurt me deja dormir en su misma cama y me desperté a su lado. Quiero decir que, eso es más de lo que podía pedir hace un tiempo.

―Lo siento, que es genial que estás tomando las cosas con calma y seco_..._ ―Ella se rompió a reír de nuevo.

―Estás reventando totalmente mis ánimos, Rachel. ―Blaine puso su taza en el fregadero y cogió su mochila―. Me voy.

* * *

><p>Kurt se sentó junto a Genius, ese tipo increíblemente desagradable con el pelo rubio platino y la necesidad de hablar de sí mismo sin cesar. Habían sido emparejados para una entrevista, que en realidad era más un intercambio de chismes que una entrevista real.<p>

Kurt tenía las piernas cruzadas y se agarró la rodilla con ambas manos, tratando de no rodar los ojos en cada frase que salía de esa enorme boca, pero fue en vano. Kurt tenía su expresión más crítica dirigida a su oponente. Lo más molesto era el meñique levantado constantemente. ¿Podría Genius ser más gay? Hizo a Kurt preguntarse si Genius estaba siendo él mismo o actuaba para presentarse como gay estrella de oro de manera absoluta.

¿Cómo podía una sola persona ser tan molesta y llegar a estar permanentemente en el centro de atención en la televisión nacional? Claro, era común en los programas televisivos estúpidos, pero este concurso de talentos de la moda era un asunto muy serio, por lo menos para Kurt. Dios, esperaba que no se convirtiera en uno de esos programas ridículos de los que todo el mundo se burla.

―Y ¿qué piensas de eso, Kurt? ―el entrevistador preguntó y Kurt parpadeó para despertarse.

―Lo siento, me quedé dormido ―Kurt replicó con una encantadora sonrisa―. Desagradables narcisistas fanfarrones tienen ese efecto en mí.

―Sólo estás picado porque tengo facilidad de palabra ―Genius le dijo con una mueca.

―No ―Kurt replicó relajadamente―. Estoy sólo un poco confundido en cuanto a lo que estás haciendo aquí. No tienes sentido de la moda en absoluto, ni estilo, ni el conocimiento, y viendo tu forma de vestir, ni siquiera un espejo.

Genius se le quedó mirando, por fin sin habla. Luego enfureció.

El entrevistador se echó a reír y le dio a Kurt un pulgar hacia arriba―. Ese es el tipo de bromas competitivas que queremos para este espectáculo. Bien hecho.

Definitivamente sintiéndose bien acerca de sí mismo, Kurt se levantó de la silla y caminó de regreso al maquillaje, cuando de repente uno de los otros concursantes se acercó a él.

―¿Eres Kurt Hummel, ¿cierto? ―Era el alto chico británico con la constante sonrisa irritante en el rostro. Se puso de pie con las dos manos casualmente metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros y cabeza ligeramente inclinada. Sus ojos azules estaban arrugados con líneas por la risa mientras miraba intensamente Kurt.

―Uh, vaya, ¿sabes mi nombre? ―Kurt estaba genuinamente sorprendido―. Aquí todo el mundo me llama Kurt Zorro.

―Lo sé, pero no me gusta ―el joven dijo, arrugando la nariz―. Tu nombre real tiene más estilo. Me recuerda a las pequeñas figuras Hummel. ¿Las conoces? Mi abuela tiene una colección. Muy preciosas cositas hermosas.

―Gracias ―Kurt replicó, ahora estaba intrigado―. Lo siento pero no escuché tu nombre. El único nombre que se me pegó a la mente de todo el mundo por aquí fue _Genius._

―Cierto, é es uno de ese tipo ―el chico alto dijo con una sonrisa torcida y ofreció la mano―. Mi nombre es Adam Crawford.

―Hola Adam, siempre es agradable conocer a la competencia ―Kurt replicó, estrechando la mano del otro, observando que era suave y cálido.

―No me gusta verlo de esa manera ―Adam replicó―. Para mí no es acerca de competir o quien es el mejor diseñado o es mejor parecido. Es más acerca de quién tiene más espíritu y quien puede tener más diversión.

―Vaya ―Kurt parpadeó―. Nunca lo pensé de esa manera.

Adam se encogió de hombros―. Oye, todos estamos en el mismo barco.

―Sí, pero al final sólo uno de nosotros puede navegar hasta el otro lado. Todos los demás terminan con los tiburones. ―Kurt dijo en tono de broma.

Adam rió estruendosamente ante eso―. Ah, antes que lo olvide, Kurt, sólo tengo que decirte que disfruté tu blog en el Project Runway. Tus ideas son absolutamente fantásticas.

―¿Las leíste? ―Kurt se sintió halagado.

―¡Las _amé_! ―Adam sonrió de nuevo y sus hoyuelos aparecieron―. Me emocionó oír que tú eras uno de los competidores en este programa. Tienes una mente muy aguda y una forma hilarante con las palabras. Si esta carrera no funciona definitivamente deberías convertirte en un crítico de moda.

―Gracias ―Kurt replicó―. Pero definitivamente estoy planeando ganar. Puedo guardar mis críticas para un tiempo libre de diversión.

―Oh, en realidad, como dije estoy aquí por la diversión. ―Adam replicó―. No me malinterpretes, la moda puede apasionarme de verdad, y admiro las buenas combinaciones de ropa, pero además amo interpretar. Soy estudiante de NYADA. Pero quiero explorar muchas cosas, ya sabes. Sólo así tengo varias opciones en caso de que una no funcione. Estaba completamente aturdido por ser elegido en este juego. Pero no estoy sorprendido de verte aquí. Tengo que admitir que estoy tan celoso de que hayas obtenido un pasantía en Vogue punto com. Es muy impresionante.

Kurt sonrió. Lo encontró interesante a pesar de que Adam aclamaba estar celoso, sonaba más feliz por Kurt.

―Gracias. Isabelle es genial. Ella me apoyó con este programa. Me dijo que soñara en grande y trabajara duro e hiciera todo bajo poder para hacerlo realidad. Por eso estoy aquí. Para hacer mi sueño realidad.

―Vaya ―Adam dijo―. Realmente me gusta tu actitud. Espero que tengamos más tiempo para charlar después.

―Sí, quiero decir, estaremos atrapados en la misma habitación por las próximas seis semanas. Apuesto que tendremos muchas oportunidades para charlar.

―Eso sería encantador. ―Una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en los labios de Adam―. Te veo por ahí entonces. ―Cuando Adam se alejó Kurt sintió una extraña sensación de hormigueo en el interior, al igual que el aleteo de una docena de mariposas, y se contuvo de mirar fijamente tras Adam.

De la nada Genius se le acercó, bloqueando su vista con su cara larga―. ¿Es verdad que estás durmiendo con Andrew?

―¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso? ―Kurt fue sorprendido de vuelta a la realidad.

―Fue tu novio, ¿o no? ―Genius demandó saber.

―No creo que sea ningún asunto tuyo ―Kurt respondió con dureza.

―Eso es un sí. ―Con una gorda sonrisa Genius se alejó.

―Oh Dios ―una de las concursantes que había estado cerca se giró hacia Kurt―. Debería alegrarte que no lo dijo frente a las cámaras. Esa es la clase de basura que ponen en la prensa y pronto a nadie le importaría cuan talentoso seas, todo el mundo se arrancaría la boca sobre que dormiste con el equipo para ganar.

―No es verdad ―Kurt de repente sintió la necesidad de explicarse―. Sí, salí con él, pero se acabó y nunca me acosté con él.

―Oye, no hay necesidad de contarme tus historias de recamara ―la chica levantó las manos con una sonrisa―. No me importa, cielo. Puedes dormir con todo New York por lo que a mí respecta. ―Le dio un codazo amistoso―. No te preocupes por la plática. Hay cosas más importantes que hacer.

―Tienes razón ―Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro.

―Soy Dana por cierto. Dana Panda. ―Era alta con cabello negro y gafas de montura negra. Kurt observó que llevaba Chucks* rojo y vaqueros negros ajustados.

―Soy Kurt ―le dió la mano―. Kurt...

―¡Zorro, lo sé! ―Dana le guiñó el ojo―. Realmente me gusta la cola.

Fueron llamados a reunirse en el estudio. Las cámaras estaban grabando y el anfitrión estaba a punto de anunciar su primera tarea.

―Bien, muy bien. Todo el mundo reúnase. ―Michael DeVitino, el anfitrión del programa, era un tipo alto con demasiada gomina conteniendo sus rizos castaño oscuro. Siempre hablaba con una voz seductora que se hacía muy hipnótica si la escuchabas el tiempo suficiente.

Kurt y los otros formaron un semi-circulo alrededor del hombre mientras enderezó el cuello y alisado hacia atrás su cabello―. Ahora, sé que todos están muy emocionados por averiguar cuál será su primer desafío.

Todos los contendientes asintieron al unísono, Kurt tuvo que sacudirse un poco hacia atrás para evitar a la cámara en la cara que se desplazaba lentamente por delante de todos los concursantes para obtener sus reacciones―. Para su primer desafío, diseñaran trajes de cóctel. Ya que cada uno tiene a dos modelos trabajando consigo, esperamos que sus trajes coincidan. Si tuviéramos que cambiar los emparejamientos de los modelos, debemos ser capaces de combinarlos con sus trajes.

Kurt asintió para sí mismo, tomando notas mentales mientras que algunos de sus compañeros tomaban notas literales en mini cuadernos.

―Bien. ¡Ahora, a trabajar! ―El hombre dijo en despedida. Después de un segundo, las cámaras se alejaron y el equipo los llevó a su próximo destino.

Kurt alcanzó a ver que su anfitrión tan sólo estaba sacando un peine de su manga y lo dejaba correr por el pelo de mala calidad. Lo que hizo a Kurt darse cuenta de cuanto apreciaba que Blaine hubiera dejado su horrible hábito de usar demasiada gomina. Blaine lucía mucho mejor con menos gel domando sus rizos rebeldes.

Ingresaron a un gran lugar que estaba subdividido en diez áreas de trabajo una para cada participante. Cada estación de trabajo estaba rodeada con una partición privada que era cerca de cuatro pies de altura, así que todavía podías ver a los otros. Estaban provistas con materiales y equipo, pero también con un pequeño presupuesto, por lo que podían salir y comprar tela y cosas de las que necesitaran un extra.

Todo el mundo salió a ocupar un puesto de trabajo e inspeccionar el equipo.

―¿Te importaría que me ponga junto a ti, Kurt?

Kurt levantó la vista y se encontró mirando dentro de unos amables, cálidos y azules ojos del chico británico.

―No, en absoluto ―se las arregló para responder.

―¡Genial! ―Adam dijo, resplandeciéndolo con una brillante sonrisa.

Kurt dio la vuelta rápidamente para desaparecer de la vista de Adam, fingiendo estar particularmente interesado en su nueva máquina de coser, porque no quería que los otros lo notaran la manera en que se sonrojó.

―¡Oye, zorro Kurt! ―Penelope la diseñadora punk con el cabello rosa se dirigió a Kurt. No dejó de caminar, sino que cuando pasó dijo―, oí que sales con el entrenador ―añadió tosiendo―, ¡Zorrón!

―Chico, eso fue rápido ―Kurt se murmuró. Coló una mirada a Adam. Estaba seguro que su vecino había alcanzado escuchar lo que Penelope remarcó odiosamente, pero aparentemente Adam eligió no comentarlo, por lo que Kurt estaba agradecido.

Le dio una mirada a su reloj. Rachel vendría a las cinco, así que eso le daba 2 horas para tener una idea u prepararla.

―Oye Kurt ―el acento británico saludó a él. Adam se inclinó sobre la partición y señaló con el pulgar por encima de su hombro―. ¿Quieres que veamos juntos el almacén?

―Sí, ¡vamos! ―Kurt se apresuró. Cualquier cosa para escapar de los ojos acusadores de todos.

El almacén era increíble. Kurt ya se inspiró en medio de las telas ofrecidas y accesorios. Se sentía como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, era un gozo absoluto para cualquier aspirante a diseñador.

―¡Oh Dios mío, esto es el cielo! ―Adam exclamó. Kurt estaba muy emocionado por el hecho de que Adán estaba igualmente entusiasmado con la visión de las telas, pero, de nuevo Adán no estaría aquí sin él.

Kurt se aseguró de mantener un amplio espacio alrededor de los demás. Ya no estaba interesado en ser el blanco de todos los comentarios acerca de su pasada relación con Andrew. Pero rápidamente se olvidó por completo de su angustia, porque tenía tanta diversión explorando todas las cosas junto con Adam. Kurt se dio cuenta que Adam se quedó a su lado todo el tiempo y felizmente ignorado a los otros concursantes de alrededor, también.

―Oye Kurt, ¿crees que este gorro me queda? ―Adam gritó y Kurt diró para ver a Adam con un feo gorro amarillo canario con uvas y otras frutas colgándole por los lados. Adam hizo una pose, y Kurt se rompió en una risa.

* * *

><p>―Oh, Dios mío ―Rachel exclamó con las manos cubriendo su boca mientras Kurt la condujo a través de la sala, pasando a los otros contendientes en el camino a su lugar de trabajo―. ¿Este es tu taller? ¡Es tan lindo! ―Rachel entusiasmadamente brincando por la mesa e inspeccionando el equipo―. ¡Oh, amo estas telas, son tan suaves! ―tomó algunas de las telas elegidas y pasó el material por su mejilla.<p>

―No dejes tu maquillaje en él. ―Kurt alzó la prenda de su mano y la colocó con cuidado detrás de él y fuera de su alcance―. Puedes estar parada en ese pedestal, por favor. Necesito tomar tus medidas.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió y miró por encima y alrededor. Desde su posición más elevada sobre un pedestal tenía una buena vista de las paredes que separan las muchas estaciones de trabajo―. ¿Ya has hecho amigos? ―Rachel preguntó―. ¿O todos son _el_ _enemigo__? _―Citó en el aire la última palabra.

―Esa chica de allá con el cabello negro y ¿de lentes? ―Kurt asintió a una partición a su izquierda―. Es agradable, creo. Al menos ella no es tan boquifloja como todos los demás. Se llama Dana. Luego está ese chico británico, un poco descuidado en el vestir, pero muy lindo. Trabaja en la estación junto a la mía, pero parece estar fuera en este momento.

Rachel miró hacia la mesa de trabajo junto a ellos, pasando por los tejidos que ya había elegido para la asignación el vecino de Kurt.

―¿Cuál es su nombre? ―Rachel entrecerró los ojos ante lo que parecía un gracioso sombrero amarillo con fruta.

―Adam algo. Es alto, con hombros anchos y hoyuelos cuando sonríe ―Kurt dijo casualmente, pero con una sonrisa cariñosa―. También va a NYADA. ¿Por casualidad lo conoces?

―¿Adam? Oh, no. No el Adam de Adam's Apples? ―Rachel levantó las cejas en aversión―. Son como los parias de NYADA. No está bien.

―¿Es un cantante? ―Kurt preguntó intrigado―. ¿Es bueno?

―No lo sabría ―Rachel dijo―. Me quedo a un amplio espacio en torno a las Apples como para no infectarme con la actitud de _simplemente divirtámonos_. Necesita tomar las cosas en serio si quiere triunfar en NYADA, ya sabes.

Kurt percibió que Rachel estaba distraída y miró a donde ella dirigía la mirada. Era Andrew quien había captado su atención. Justo ahora Andrew estaba dando a Genius algunos consejos y Genius actuaba como si fuera una estrella. Enfermaba a Kurt ver como actuaban los otros alrededor de Andrew, pero se reusó a pensar que esas sensaciones eran celos.

―¿No te pone nervioso que Andrew esté cerca? ―Rachel preguntó en voz baja―. Porque me pone nerviosa a mí.

―No, no en realidad ―Kurt dijo confiadamente. Era más bien una distracción, porque se contuvo a mirar a Andrew vez en cuando.

Sólo entonces Andrew se les acercó, sonriéndoles―. Rachel ―Andrew gritó con una voz alegre―. Tanto gusto verte de nuevo. Cielos, eres una hermosa modelo. Bien hecho, Kurt. Ella es una excelente elección.

Nerviosa por este saludo inesperado Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa―. Gracias, Andrew.

―¡Los veo más tarde! ―Tan rápido como había aparecido Andrew se fue otra vez, dándoles un pulgar hacia arriba en su camino.

―Vaya, no esperaba que recordara mi nombre. ―Rachel dijo a Kurt, siguiendo a Andrew con los ojos.

―Puede ser bastante encantador si lo quiere. ―Kurt respondió con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

―Aún no puedo creer lo que te hizo ―Rachel suspiró.

―¿A qué te refieres con que no lo puedes creer? ―Kurt preguntó, levantando la vista hacia ella, completamente desconcertado.

―Oh, no, te creo. Quiero decir que _sé _lo que te hizo ―Rachel rápidamente enmendó―. Sólo que se ve como una persona tan dulce que uno nunca pensaría que sería capaz de... ya sabes.

Kurt conocía demasiado bien las miradas engañosas. Andrew ahora no era nada más que dulce con él. Tan dulce que a veces Kurt casi olvidaba que se trataba del mismo hombre que solía abusar de Kurt para mantenerlo controlado. Pero, de nuevo a veces Kurt todavía podía sentir los dedos de Andrew clavándose en su piel hasta que Kurt gemía, demasiado orgulloso para pedir ser liberado, pero incapaz de reprimir los gemidos de dolor.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kurt en la memoria y se obligó a concentrarse en la tarea en cuestión, que era poner a Rachel de pie para que pudiera tomar sus medidas.

―¡Oye Kurt!

Kurt levantó la vista para ver que Adam estaba detrás y con él dos personas extraordinariamente hermosas.

―¿Puedo presentarte a mis amigos modelos? Esta es Ashleigh ―Adam hizo un gesto hacia la alta pelirroja delgada. El primer pensamiento de Kurt fue que sería un desafío crear atuendos para ella, por el brillante color rojo de su cabello de grandes rizos que le recordaba a Merida de Disney.

―Y Donovan. ―Los dos modelos saludaron a Kurt.

―Ashleigh, Donovan, este es mi competidor favorito, Kurt Hummel.

―Hola chicos ―Kurt saludó, saludando de vuelta―. Esta es mi amiga Rachel. Es mi modelo.

―Hola ―Rachel dijo, dando a Adán un vistazo crítico.

―¡Te conozco! ―Adam dijo, extendiendo la mano para estrechar la de Rachel―. ¡Eres famosa en NYADA! Amé tu presentación del último Winter Showcase. ¡Estuviste increíble!

―¡Oh, gracias! ―Rachel sonrió ampliamente, completamente conquistada en una instante.

Por el siguiente par de horas Rachel siguió hablando y hablando. La mayoría del tiempo Kurt fue capaz de ahogar su charla, pero a veces ella insistiría en responder.

―Toc, toc ―Blaine dijo, de pronto inclinándose casualmente en la apertura de la partición.

―¡Blaine! ―Rachel exclamó, saltando de la silla en la que había estado descansando.

―Vamos entra ―Kurt dijo, viendo su reloj. No había notado como el tiempo se fue volando.

―Este lugar es verdaderamente asombroso ―Blaine dijo emocionado―. Casi tengo un ataque cardíaco con sólo estar en el elevador. Cielos, Kurt, sabía que trabajabas aquí, pero sólo ahora me doy cuenta que estás trabajando _aquí_! ¡Esto es _Lifetime_!

―Tu vida, tu tiempo** ―Kurt recitó la consigna del canal con una sonrisa.

―Los veo en casa chicos ―Rachel dijo, lanzando el abrigo como si tuviera prisa por escapar―. ¡Diviértanse!

―Esto es trabajo ―Kurt la corrigió y rodó los ojos cuando ya se había ido―. Tiene la impresión de que todo es por diversión. ―Kurt le dijo a Blaine, quien se quitó la bufanda y la chaqueta―. Creo que no entiende lo importante que esto es para mi. Y no dejaba de hablar Difícilmente podía concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo.

―Muy bien, así que mi trabajo es mantener la boca cerrada ―Blaine observó―. Entendido.

―No quise ser grosero, pero... ―Kurt comenzó, pero luego dejó salir un suspiro―. Si, sería genial si no me distrajeras hablando demasiado. Realmente lo agradecería.

―Está bien, lo entiendo totalmente ―Blaine le aseguró con una sonrisa. Aplaudió―. ¿Dónde me quieres?

―Por aquí, sobre el pequeño pedestal. Primero, necesito medir tus proporciones exactas. ―Kurt procedió con habilidad profesional, permaneciendo absolutamente enfocado mientras que Blaine se distraía con el mínimo roce de las manos de Kurt sobre él.

―Kurt, sobre lo de esta mañana... puedo simplemente decir que... ―Blaine empezó en voz baja, buscando los ojos de Kurt. Sabía que no debía presionar, pero sentía que no estaban bien y necesitaba que lo estuvieran.

―Lo que pasó esta mañana no volverá a pasar de nuevo ―Kurt dijo firmemente, interrumpiendo a Blaine―. No es como creo que nos volveremos a conocer. ―Miró a Blaine directo a los ojos.― Te aprovechaste de que estoy débil y mi cuerpo me traiciona ―Kurt susurró insistentemente―. Te dije que no que regresemos juntos, _porque no quiero perderte_, _Blaine,_ y todavía siento que lo fastidiaremos si regresamos ahora.

―Bien ―Blaine replicó, triste pero compuesto. Había esperado que Kurt dijera algo como eso―. Tampoco quiero perderte. Pero no eres el único débil aquí, Kurt. ¿No ves que es realmente difícil para mí _no _amarte? Y me refiero a tanto emocional como físicamente.

―Blaine... ―Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y levantó la vista a Blaine de nuevo―. Por favor, no hagamos esto más confuso de lo que ya es. Al menos déjame pasar las próximas semanas antes de esperar nada de mí. ―Por un momento, se perdieron en los ojos del otro, diciéndose sin palabras lo querido e irremplazable era el otro.

―¿Cuál es la misión? ―Blaine preguntó, aclarándose la garganta para defenderse de la emoción que estaba empezando a ahogarlo.

―Fiesta de Coctel ―Kurt le dijo―. Es una fácil en realidad, y tengo una muy buena idea del traje que voy a...

Del rabillo del ojo, Kurt vio que Andrew se acercaba a su stand en una línea recta, el rostro del hombre uno de puro asco y rabia mal disimulada.

―Aguanta ―Kurt dijo a Blaine y se preparó para el impacto.

―¡Kurt, no puedes ir en serio! ―Andrew le escupió, señalando a Blaine―. ¿_Él es_ tu modelo? ¿Tu infiel exnovio? ¿En serio, Kurt?

―Baja la voz, Drew ―Kurt dijo, muy consciente de todas las miradas que recibían.

―¡No lo creo! ¡Ten algo de respeto por ti, Kurt! ―Andrew continuó gritando.

Blaine dejó escapar una risa amarga desde detrás de Kurt―. ¿_Tú _diciéndole que se tenga respeto? ¿Te das cuenta lo superficiales que suena viniendo de ti?

―¡Deténganse, por favor! ¡Ambos! ―instantáneamente se puso de pie entre ellos para contenerlos de pelearse―. A quien escoja como mi modelo no es asunto tuyo, Andrew.

Andrew sólo negó con la cabeza y retrocedido ―. Es tu vida, tu tiempo ―gruñó. Aparentemente se dio cuenta de la escena que había causado ya que varios de los otros concursantes se reunieron alrededor para conseguir una buena visión―. ¡Vuelvan a sus lugares de trabajo chicos! ―Andrew les gruñó y salió corriendo tan rápido como los había emboscado. Salió del taller por completo.

―Lamento eso ―Kurt dijo a Blaine al segundo que Andrew se fue.

―No esperaba nada más de él. ―Blaine dijo con un resoplido, bajando del pedestal.

―¿Están bien chicos? ―Adam preguntó, genuinamente preocupado e inclinado sobre la partición.

―Sí, gracias. Disculpa la interrupción ―Kurt dijo, odiando el hecho de que todas las miradas estaban sobre él. Se sentó en una silla para escapar de las miradas. Adam captó la indirecta y desapareció detrás de la pared otra vez.

―Lamento haberle respondido a gritos ―Blaine dijo, sentándose junto a él―. Prometo que la próxima vez que él haga una escena voy a estar calmado. No te avergonzare así, ¿de acuerdo? A pesar que no puedo garantizar que él lo hará.

―Hablaré con él mañana ―Kurt dijo, tallándose la frente―. Simplemente está herido. Debí decirle antes que me estás ayudando.

Blaine entrecerró los ojos a Kurt―. De verdad no estás preocupado por ¿_sus sentimientos_? Kurt, no merece ni uno de tus...

Kurt levantó la mano para hacer que Blaine dejara de hablar―. Tengo un atuendo que diseñar. Enfoquémonos en eso.

Blaine mordió su labio y tomó una profunda y relajante respiración por la nariz―. Sí, tienes razón.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaban y Blaine se aburría bastante. Hizo una nota mental de traer sus libros o una novela mañana. Every now and then Kurt would ask him to try on a rough cut of a shirt or dinner jacket but Kurt's focus was always on the task at hand and he didn't even ask for Blaine's opinion.<p>

One time Kurt asked him to go and get coffee from a coffee station at the far end of the room. Blaine obliged happily and got to talk to some of the other bored models, which was fun. But he didn't want to linger too long and get lost in conversation. He always kept an eye on Kurt, but his worry was unnecessary, because Andrew didn't show up anymore tonight.

It was close to midnight and closing time. Everybody bustled around to get some last stitches done before they had to leave. Blaine stifled a yawn. Kurt had dismissed him already an hour ago, but Blaine had insisted on staying for as long as Kurt stayed and going home together.

―Oye Kurt ―Adam leaned casually over the wall, both arms resting on the top. A Blaine no le gustaba la manera en que the other man's eyes twinkled at Kurt―. Dime, ¿cuándo estarás aquí mañana?

―Uhm. ―Kurt claramente no esperaba esta pregunta―. Todavía tengo que trabajar para Isabelle, así que no puedo estar aquí en la mañana. Creo que estaré aquí para las tres de la tarde. ¿Por qué preguntas?

―¿Las tres? Suena bien. Aún tengo clases que no quiero perder, por lo que trabajare las tardes y noches mayoritariamente también.

―Bien ―Kurt dijo con una risita nerviosa. ¿Por qué le estaba Adam diciendo esto?

―¿Qué dices de vernos para tomar un café mañana antes de entrar al manicomio? ―Adam sugirió― Hay una pequeña cafetería justo a la esquina. Es realmente encantadora.

―Uh, no lo sé ―Kurt replicó. Miró a Blaine quien estaba ocupado ignorando a Adam y la conversación, actuando como un autentico accesorio.

―Oh, vamos, Kurt ―Adam dijo, folding his hands in plea―. You can't say nay to coffee and a little chat? My treat.

―Muy bien ―Kurt por fin sonrió―. Te veo ahí a las tres.

―¡Sip! ―Adam resplandeció su más brillante sonrisa y el corazón de Kurt comenzó fluttering. Estaba contento de que Adam se fue de nuevo y no lo vio sonrojar. Esta vez era Kurt evitando la mirada de Blaine.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kurt y Blaine llegaron a casa, Rachel entró a la sala vestida con su pijama de Paisley, con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.<p>

―Regresaron ―dijo, dejándose caer en el sofá con Blaine―. ¿Nada emocionante pasó luego que me fui?

―No en realidad ―Kurt dijo, colocando su mochila en una silla junto a la mesa.

―Excepto que Andrew nos atacó, claro ―Blaine dijo con un gruñido.

―Él, ¿_qué_? ―Los ojos de Rachel se agrandaron.

―Dejó muy claro que no le agradaba que _yo _estuviera ahí ―Blaine explicó.

―Te dije que voy a hablar con Andrew mañana ―Kurt dijo con cansancio―. Se comportó como un idiota y voy a decirle que pare. ¿Bien?

―Oh, y Kurt tiene una cita mañana ―Blaine dejó escapar, ni siquiera tratando de ocultar su descontento.

―¿Una cita? ―Rachel exclamó, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia Kurt.

―Adam me preguntó si quería unírmele para tomar un café antes de comenzar a trabajar mañana ―Kurt explicó relajadamente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar los irrazonables celos de Blaine.

―¿Vas a ir por un café con _Adam_? ―Rachel preguntó sorprendida― ¿Por qué? ¡Ya te dije que es un perdedor en NYADA!

―¡No es una cita! ―Kurt insistió―. Y no me importa lo malísimo que piensas que él es en NYADA.

―Bueno, mejor ten cuidado ―aconsejó Rachel―. Tal vez quiere soltar un Valium en tu taza para ponerte todo somnoliento y no serás capaz de trabajar.

―Oh, deja de ser paranoica, Rachel ―Kurt reprendió―. Mientras que, sí, los otros definitivamente serían capaces de tal cosa, no creo que Adam sea de los que engañan. ―Fue sólo cuando Kurt notó la manera en que el rostro de Blaine caía, se dio cuenta de su infortuna elección de palabras. Oh demonios, ¿no podía usar la palabra engañar cerca de aquí sin que Blaine pensara que le usaba apropósito para lastimarlo?

―¿De verdad te gusta el chico británico? ―Rachel preguntó.

―¡Oh, dame un descanso! ¡Lo acabo de conocer! Pero si, es un tipo agradable ―Kurt dijo defendiéndose―. Y con esa bola de maniacos ahí, es verdaderamente reconfortante tener al menos un aleado. Además, el acento británico es candente ―Kurt dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

―¿Eso crees? ―Blaine dijo con un gruñido y negando con la cabeza. No supo por qué se sintió celoso. Simplemente no se le había ocurrido que Kurt conocería a un posible interés amoroso en el programa.

―Nuevamente, no es una cita ―Kurt repitió, crecientemente molesto con las inseguridades de Blaine―. Lo has conocido, Blaine. Dime si no piensas que es agradable.

―Es agradable, cierto ―Blaine admitió con un encogimiento de hombros.

―Sólo iré para checar la competencia ―Kurt le explicó―. Saldré por un café con los otros también, si me lo piden.

―No tienes que darme explicaciones ―Blaine dijo, todavía enfurruñado―. No estamos juntos. Puedes tener citas con otros chicos.

Kurt respiró hondo. Se dio por vencido. No le importaba si Blaine decidía actuar como un niño de cinco años y poner mala cara. Demonios, él no iba a consentir Blaine y asegurarle que nunca jamás querría salir con otro hombre.

―Al igual que tú ―Kurt respondió fríamente y se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones para desaparecer tras la cortina de su cuarto.

Blaine se quedó mirando a Kurt, estupefacto. ¿De verdad a Kurt no le importaría si salía con otros chicos?

―Bien hecho ― Rachel dio una palmada en la cabeza de Blaine―. Los celos no son atractivos, Blaine. Muestra más confianza.

―Pero...

Rachel palmeó de nuevo―. No más pucheros, Blaine. Dios, incluso yo preferiría tomar un café con ese British pal que contigo.

Ella se puso de pie y también se fue.

Blaine se quedó en el sofá por un rato más, pensando en comprarse una cama.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! :)<strong>

**¡Gracias por todos sus increíbles comentarios! ¡Los quiero a todos! _StarlightSky, LvSammy, precious-passenger_ y _SonofLuffy,_ los quiero más. ¡Gracias por su apoyo! :D**

**¡_LaurenLP18,_ eres una gran amiga y beta! ¡Gracias por toda tu ayuda! ¡Te quiero!**

* * *

><p>* zapatillas deportivas hechas de tela.<br>** Your life, your time. Lo traduje porque se utilizará más adelante, de lo contrario hubiera quedado en inglés ya que no traduje tampoco el nombre de la televisora, que por cierto sería algo como «Vitalicio/De por vida».

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Traducción autorizada por** **DiDiGlee****

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento mi larga ausencia. Mi computadora estuvo averiada por casi un mes y no pude escribir exceptuando por el tradicional bolígrafo y papel. Espero tener los próximos capítulos pronto. Un millón de gracias a LaurenEP18 por ser tan asombrosa beta. :D Y gracias a mi amigo experto en computadoras por recuperar mis documentos o de otro modo tendría que haber empezado desde cero. :P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Eran un cuarto para las tres en la tarde cuando Kurt salió de la estación del subterráneo cerca de Columbus Circle y se abrió paso por la acera llena de gente hacia el Hearst Tower. Su mente seguía nadando con buenos consejos. No sólo de Isabelle, sino de todos en la oficina de Vogue, desde el editor de cabecera al recadero. Todos querían decirle sus ideas de lo último en moda, pero al final Kurt sólo confiaba en la palabra de Isabelle, a pesar de que su hada madrina podría estar bastante confundida ella misma.

En la cima de una mente llena de _haz_ y _no hagas__,_Kurt estaba preocupado por el comportamiento juvenil de Blaine relativo al destino actual de Kurt: una cafetería en el centro de Manhattan.

―¡Blaine está siendo ridículo! ―dijo simplemente a su amigo Chandler por el manos libres del teléfono―. ¡No entiendo cuál es su problema! Está actuando como si lo engañara.

―Oh, vamos. Creo que es dulce que Blaine esté celoso de un chico que acabas de conocer ―Chandler aduló―. Desearía que alguien estuviera celoso si fuera por un café con un chico.―Dejó escapar un largo suspiro―. Cielos, desearía ir por un café con un chico.

―¿Crees que los celos son dulces? ―Kurt resopló―. ¿Tengo que recordarte que dejamos de escribirnos porque Blaine estuvo celoso de ti en ese entonces?

―Oh, cierto ―Chandler cambió rápidamente de idea―. No dejes que las inseguridades de Blaine intervengan en el camino de hacer nuevos amigos, Kurt.

―No lo dejaré ―Kurt dijo. Se detuvo frente a la cafetería, mirando la fachada del alto edificio. Viendo la cima desvanecerse en el cielo nublado haciéndolo sentir absolutamente pequeño e insignificante.

―Es solamente que no quiero que Blaine se sobresalte por nada ―Kurt negó con la cabeza en resignación―. Quiero decir que Adam es dulce y gracioso, pero no es como si me hubiera pedido ser su novio. ¿Qué cree Blaine que va pasar?

―Lo peor ―Chandler replicó con naturalidad―. Siempre espera lo peor. Probablemente ya te vió con este otro chico, casados y con hijos.

―¡Chandler! ―Kurt necesitaba que su amigo fuera serio―. ¿Qué hago?

―¿_Me_ estas pidiendo consejos de relaciones? Sabes que nunca antes he estado en una relación, ¿cierto? ―Chandler le recordó.

―¿Entonces cuál es tu experiencia televisiva general? ― Kurt preguntó divertido, sabiendo que la sabiduría del mundo de Chandler generalmente era resultado de su adicción a la televisión.

―Cuando hay duda, siempre se tú Mr. Big ―Chandler replicó resolutivamente―. Al final lo valdrá.

―¿Quién es Mr. Big? ―Kurt estaba confundido.

―En tu caso sería Blaine.

―Pero... soy más alto que Blaine ―Kurt objetó, perplejo.

―Ese no es el punto ―Chandler insistió―. Confía en mí, Blaine es definitivamente tu Mr. Big. Está destinado a hacer un montón de estúpidos errores, pero al final lo amarás más.

Kurt dejó escapar una risa suave―. Si tú lo dices.

Kurt deslizó el teléfono en el bolsillo delantero de su maletín. Realmente no sabía que esperar cuando entró a la cafetería. ¿Podría ser Adam un verdadero interés amoroso? Sin importar nada, Kurt estaba determinado a apegarse a su regla de no salir con nadie mientras estuviera en la competencia.

Adam ya había reservado una mesa para ellos en lo más alejado del lugar y estaba saludando con entusiasmo para conseguir la atención de Kurt. Rápidamente Kurt se acercó a él para hacer que dejara de agitar la mano como un tonto.

―¿Qué se está sacudiendo, bacon? ―Adam preguntó mientras Kurt se sentaba opuestamente a él.

Kurt arqueó sus cejas desaprobando esa línea tan fea―. Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo estás tú?

―Ahora que estás aquí, no podría estar mejor ―Adam dijo con una sonrisa feliz. Estaba vestido casualmente en tejanos azules y un chaleco hinchado sobre un suéter de color verde oscuro. Lo peor era su gorro, algo descuidadamente grande que colgaba con muy poca gracia por la parte posterior de su cabeza. Kurt no quería juzgar a alguien por su forma de vestir, pero un aspirante a diseñador debería vestir más estiloso.

―¿Qué vas a querer? Yo pago ―Adam ofreció. Kurt dijo su orden regular y permaneció sentado mientras Adam se dirigía a la caja para hacer sus pedidos. Volvió algunos minutos más tarde y colocó lo de Kurt frente a él con un fuerte―. Et voilà!

―Gracias por el café. ―Kurt dejó el teléfono de lado. Había usado la espera para buscar en Internet los últimos crímenes a la moda y había encontrado que, de hecho, el sombrero de Adam era oficialmente un imposible.

―Deberías quitarte ese gorro cada vez que la cámara te grabe ―Kurt le aconsejó―. Puede que no quieras ser visto usando eso en televisión nacional. O en cualquier momento por si acaso.

―¿No te gusta? ―Adam hizo un mohín. Realmente hizo un mohín. Kurt tuvo que luchar para no a escupir su café.

―No dije que no me gustara ―Kurt replicó―, de hecho te queda, de alguna manera. Sólo digo que al resto del mundo de la moda no le gustará.

―Lo que me gusta de la moda es su variedad ―Adam se inclinó hacia delante―. Ya sabes, no hay límites, no hay imposibles. Mira a Davie Bowie, Boy George, Lady Gaga. Haz lo que quieras. Exprésate.

―No te habría catalogado como el tipo extravagante ―Kurt sonrió con satisfacción.

―Bueno, no en cómo visto ―Adam se encogió de hombros―. Pero cuando diseño ropa me gusta tomar riesgos, ya sabes, poner un poco de color y diferentes estilos. ¿Dónde está la diversión dentro de los límites?

―Eso es admirable ―Kurt remarcó con una sonrisa―. Normalmente también me atengo a eso. Es sólo que no creo que tengamos el lujo de hacerlo a nuestro modo mientras participemos en un concurso de talentos de moda con un famoso jurado que va a juzgar nuestro gusto en prendas de vestir.

―Hm. ―Adam se echó hacia atrás, considerando. La forma en que su frente se arrugaba bajo ese sombrero en realidad era bastante linda―. No voy a cambiar para el programa. Ya sea que les gusta mi trabajo o no. Y oye, logré estar entre los diez primeros. Ciertamente no puedo estar tan equivocado. ―Sonrió ampliamente.

―Ciertamente no puedes ―Kurt respondió, imitando el adorable acento de Adam.

Adán estaba inclinando la cabeza, averiguando si Kurt se estaba burlando de él―. Se está burlando de mí, Sr. Hummel.

―Lo siento, pero tu acento es simplemente... ―Kurt pausó necesitando buscar la palabra correcta.

―¿Lindo? ¿Candente? ―Adam proporcionó con un brillo en los ojos, colocando los codos sobre la mesa.

―Quería decir _contagioso _―Kurt replicó y se las arregló para contener la risa―. Es como cuando veo mi programa favorito Downton Abbey y comienzo a hablar como todos los personajes.

―Bueno ―Adam dijo―. Espero poder ganar algunos corazones con mi _b__ritanidad._ Voy a necesitar algo para sobresalir de este exclusivo grupo.

―El jurado va a amarte ―Kurt le aseguró―. Incluso a pesar de tu manera descuidada de vestir.

―¿Descuidada? ―Adam puso la mano sobre su corazón y actuó todo impactado.

―Lo siento, pero tu forma de vestir no se puede describir de otra manera ―Kurt comentó con una sonrisita.

―No soy de la clase que usa chaquetas y corbatas ―Adam admitió―. Pero me gustan en ti ―añadió, gesticulando hacia Kurt, quien vestía su usual, peculiar e impecable estilo. Camisa purpura, corbata negra, pantalón azul con chaqueta a juego.

―Todo momento en la vida es una oportunidad para la moda. ― Kurt declaró con un encogimiento de hombros de un solo lado.

―Siempre parece que quieres ser visto ―Adam añadió con una cálida sonrisa y otra inclinación de la cabeza.

―¿Esa es la razón para invitarme un café? ―Kurt resopló, no estando seguro de si debía sentirse ofendido―. ¿Porque luzco como si buscara atención?

Adam sonrió esa irónica media sonrisa suya―. No, Sólo quería observar a la competencia.

Kurt levantó una ceja en señal de desaprobación―. Entonces, ¿estás planeando tomar un café con todos los otros?

Adam sonrió ampliadamente al contestar―. No, sólo contigo, porque hasta donde puedo ver eres la única competencia real que hay.

―Oh, gracias ―Kurt susurró, su rostro se suavizó al instante―. Me alegra que al menos alguien note el talento real cuando lo ve.

Adam sonrió de lado a eso. Observó a Kurt atentamente con sus honestos ojos azules, y Kurt evitó sostenerle la mirada, porque de alguna manera ver a los ojos de Adam se sentía muy intimidante, como si Adam fuera capaz de echarle un vistazo a su mismísima alma.

―¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal? ―Adam dijo, de repente sonando un poco nervioso.

―Seguro. ―Kurt estaba curioso sobre lo que pasaba por la mente de Adam―. Dispara.

Adam frunció los labios y vaciló, como si considerara cómo formular su pregunta―. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen de ti y Andrew?

Kurt estaba completamente sorprendido por la pregunta. Al instante su rostro se encendió y se sintió como si hubiera sido golpeado en sus entrañas.

―Debí haberlo sabido ―murmuró, recogiendo sus cosas y levantándose.

―¡Espera! ―Adam dijo, levantando las manos en señal de derrota―. ¿Por qué te vas?

―Porque claramente sólo quieres tener una exclusiva pieza de cotilleo para que puedas hablar mal de mí como todos los demás lo hacen ―Kurt le siseó, manteniendo la voz baja no darle los clientes de los alrededores la oportunidad de escuchar.

―¡No, no lo hacía! Nunca hablaría mal de nadie. ―Adam pareció genuinamente ofendido por la acusación de Kurt. Fue sólo el aspecto derrumbado en el rostro de Adam lo que hizo a Kurt volver a sentarse.

Pero Kurt no había dejado de estar molesto―. ¿Crees que dormí con Andrew por una mejor oportunidad en el programa?

Los ojos de Adam se ensancharon ante eso―. Oh Dios, no, juro que no estaba implicando que hiciste tal cosa. ¡Me limitaba a comprobando si eres soltero!

―Tú... ¿qué? ―Kurt sintió otro tipo de rubor en las mejillas.

―Oí rumores de que tú y Andrew estaban saliendo ―Adam explicó poniendo las manos sobre la mesa, palmas arriba―. Por supuesto, él parece un buen partido pero yo hubiera preferido que estuvieras soltero ―Adam se encogió de hombros y mostró su sonrisa torcida―. Ya sabes, para mejorar _mi_ oportunidad contigo.

Kurt estaba sin palabras. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta que Adam estaba seriamente tirándole lo tejos, una campana de alarma sonó en el interior de la cabeza de Kurt, poniéndolo en un helado estado de pánico. Esto le hizo ver a Kurt la razón por la que se pensaba dos veces lo de darle a Blaine una segunda oportunidad, no tenía nada que ver con Blaine en absoluto. Era el prospecto de estar en una relación de nuevo lo que aterraba a Kurt.

Adam se rió entre dientes, un sonido tierno. Aparentemente malinterpretó el silencio de Kurt con timidez debido a la adulación―. Captaste mi atención justo desde el comienzo, Kurt Hummel ―admitió―. Odiaría que alguien más te arrebatara justo en frente de mí. Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Considerarías ser mi novio?

Kurt aún no sabía que decir. ¿Cómo expresar a una nueva persona en tu vida que resultaste bastante dañado y es mejor que se aleje?

―¿Esto es un no? ―Adam preguntó, su expresión desmoronándose de nuevo.

―Lo siento, pero realmente me sorprendiste aquí ―Kurt dijo suavemente.

―Tienes razón ―Adam rió de lado―. No era mi intención asustarte siendo tan directo. Es sólo que llevo el corazón por delante**.** De verdad me gustaría llegar a conocerte y me encantaría poder tomar tu mano desde el principio.

Kurt le dio una sonrisa de disculpa con los labios apretados―. A pesar de que creo firmemente en tomarse las manos ―replicó―. Lamento no poder aceptar tu propuesta. Me juré no involucrarme con nadie por todo lo que durara el programa.

―¿Así que tengo seis semanas para ganar tu corazón? ― Adam inclinó la cabeza, su sobredimensionado gorro se meneo a la par.

―Podemos hablarlo de nuevo _después _que lleve mi trofeo de Fashion Hero a casa. ―Kurt sonrió con suficiencia.

Adam se rió en voz alta―. Oigo, oigo.

―Sólo no eleves mucho tus esperanzas ―Kurt tiró de las riendas―. Realmente no estoy buscando una relación. Pero me gustaría ser tu amigo. Es divertido salir contigo y no he tenido demasiada diversión en un rato.

―¿Cómo? ―Adam se volvió serio de nuevo.

―He tenido un mal momento y todavía me estoy recuperando y... sí... ―Kurt se detuvo de revelar demasiada información sobre sí. No estaba aquí para verter su corazón en su competencia, no importaba cuán lindo fuera.

―Lo siento ―Adam dijo con preocupada expresión―. Si necesitas alguna ayuda con algo, sólo házmelo saber. Para bien o mal, soy bueno animando a las personas. Y no hay nada más satisfactorio que una sonrisa tímida que de repente aparece de la nada.

Kurt sonrió ante eso.

―¿Ves? ―Adam señaló a Kurt y rió a carcajadas―. Seré tu bufón personal, a tu servicio. ―Adam se levantó y dio una profunda reverencia que hizo a Kurt sonríe aún más, pero al mismo tiempo, lo motivo para detenerlo.

―¡Siéntate, Adam, por favor! ¡La gente está mirando!

Con una gran sonrisa Adam se acomodó en su asiento ―. La gente está mirando porque eres muy guapo a la vista. Llamativo incluso, a decir la verdad.

―Oh, detente ― Kurt rechazó el cumplido, pero se sonrojó, no obstante, debido a él.

―No, es verdad ―Adam insistió―. Y ya que estoy ofreciendo mis servicios como animador personal, déjame decirte que pienso eres una persona tan maravillosa, Kurt.

El ceño volvió al rostro de Kurt―. Ni siquiera me conoces.

―Verdad, pero ¿no crees que a veces simplemente _pillas_ a las personas? Veamos. Eres muy ambicioso, pero al mismo tiempo eres autentico y eres amable con las personas cercanas a ti. Excepto con personas extraordinariamente molestas como Genius quien no merece nada mejor. ―Adam sonrió entre dientes―. He leído tu blog y noté como ponías el corazón en él. Es muy inspirador ver cuán apasionado eres con las cosas que te encantan.

―Aun así, todo eso no me hace una persona maravillosa. No soy un buen novio. De hecho, estás mejor sin mí. ―Kurt soltó con amargura―. Considérate advertido.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ―Adam realmente preguntó.

―Porque tiendo a sacar lo peor de las personas. ―Kurt dijo con un tono amargo.

―Eso es absurdo. ―Adam replicó con una risita.

―¿En serio? ―Kurt resopló―. Imagina a un chico dulce, honesto y confiable quien ni siquiera engañaría en un examen sorpresa en la escuela. Lo hice sentir tan sólo que buscó atención en otra parte.

Adam lo miró con expresión seria―. Diría que depende de tu pareja y si te _deja _ sentirte de esa manera. Hay dos personas en cada relación y ambos comparten la culpa cuando las cosas salen mal. Además, no hay excusa para engañar. Él debió haber hablado contigo. ―Adam puso su sonrisa coqueta de nuevo―. Conocería una o dos menaras de recordarte que seguía ahí, buscando _t__u _atención únicamente.

―¿Qué si te hiciera sentir enojado y agresivo? ―Kurt contrarrestó.

Adam arrugó la frente inquisitivamente―. Soy una persona de muy buen carácter. Se necesita demasiado para enojarme.

―Puedo ser un cabrón egoísta. ―Kurt declaró con un ligero encogimiento de hombros―. Puedo hacer que quieras golpearme.

―Todo el mundo debería tener algo de fiereza, especialmente en este negocio. ―Adam replicó en voz alta, su acento británico muy prominente cuando estaba agitado―. Y chico, ¡hay algunas personas por ahí a las que me gustaría patear el trasero! ―rió―. Pero pensar en golpear a alguien y en realidad hacerlo, son dos cosas diferentes. Toma mucho cruzar esa línea y realmente golpear a una persona, ¿no crees?

―Di, ¿cuál fue tu primera impresión de Andrew? ―Kurt soltó, honestamente interesado en la respuesta.

―¿Andrew? ¿Por qué?, ¡es un cielo! ―Adam replicó.

―¿Lo creerías capaz de...? ―Kurt se detuvo.

―¿Capaz de qué? ―Adam arrugó los ojos.

―No importa. ―Kurt meditó las cosas con una mirada intensa en su taza de café. No podía evitar comparar los errores que había cometido en sus relaciones con Blaine y Andrew.

Adam frunció los labios y ladeó la cabeza―. Entiendo, no confías fácilmente. Soy un tanto lo opuesto. Tiendo a confiar en la gente al momento. Creo en lo bueno de las personas hasta que se pruebe lo contrario.

―Si confías demasiado en las personas, sólo les das lugar para lastimarte. ―Kurt ya no le estaba hablando realmente a Adam, sino expresando sus miedos―. ¿Y si fuéramos a romper y tú todavía estás enganchado a todos los dulces recuerdos y creyendo que podemos ser una gran pareja de nuevo, pero la verdad es que si volvemos juntos estaría destinada a ser otro fracaso? No quiero ser responsable de otra dolorosa ruptura.

―No soy un terapeuta ni nada ―Adam dijo―, pero me parece muy extraño que desees hablar tan bien de una persona que te engañó y preferir ver la culpa en ti mismo. Quizás Andrew tenga razón y que deberías tener más respeto por ti mismo.

Kurt parpadeó, completamente estupefacto. Se reprendió internamente por contarle a Adam tanto acerca de sus relaciones pasadas. Claro que Adam haría conexión tras haber oído a Andrew llamar a Blaine un exnovio infiel.

―Primero y ante todo, Blaine es mi _amigo _―Kurt le dijo a Adam severamente―. Y lamento si te di una impresión equivocada, pero no voy a permitir a _nadie _hablar mal de él. No sabes nada de nosotros. Tenemos una historia complicada, pero eso es entre él y yo. Andrew no tenía ningún derecho de atacarlo ayer.

―Me disculpo ―Adam dio marcha atrás al instante y levantó las manos en un gesto de paz―, no era mi intención sonar demandante. Las relaciones siempre son complicadas y confusas. Nadie de afuera puede entender lo que pasa entre dos personas. Además, estoy de acuerdo en que Andrew estuvo fuera de lugar al hacer una escena frente a todos.

―Gracias ―Kurt murmuró. Luego se pasó una mano por la cara―. Cielos, míranos. ¿Cómo fuimos de simplemente un café y charla, a discutir la complexión de las relaciones?

―Woody Allen simplemente haría una película de esto. ―Adam rió y Kurt se rió entre dientes igual.

―Lo siento, Adam. Soy muy defensivo cuando se trata de mis amigos y sí, incluso mis exnovios.

―Lo siento también. Juro que no soy tan criticón en general. Sólo siento que te estas dificultando con algo que esta fuera de tu control. Y claro que soy protector con las personas en las que tengo un serio flechazo.

Kurt se encontró con su mirada y sonrió evasivamente. Pero cuando Adam estiró la mano sobre la mesa y gentilmente puso sus manos encima de las de Kurt, su corazón comenzó a latir decididamente más rápido. No podía negar que Adam era dulce, amable y bondadoso.

Si Kurt se permitía involucrarse con alguien de nuevo, podría ser una buena idea estar con alguien completamente nuevo. Aunque debería empezar desde cero con alguien como Adam que no lo cuestionaba sobre su pasado, sino que ofrecía una mano al futuro.

* * *

><p>―¿TE PIDIÓ SER SU NOVIO? ―Rachel aulló en total sorpresa.<p>

―¡Chist..., Rachel! Oh Dios, ¿podrías bajar la voz? ―Kurt dejó caer en su silla, rogando que nadie en el área de trabajo les pusiera mucha atención. Afortunadamente, había elegido contarle a Rachel sobre la propuesta de Adam únicamente después que se aseguró que Adam se había ido a una entrevista.

―¡Espero le digas que desista! ―Rachel espetó―. Es agradable y todo, pero es un perdedor. Además, sólo se conocen por una semana. ¿Qué es eso de pedirle a alguien salir tras haberlo conocido por una semana?

―Algunas personas lo llaman amor a primera vista ―Kurt ofreció, sabiendo que sus palabras sólo afrontarían a Rachel.

―Bueno, mejor que desista ―bufó―. Después de todo lo que Blaine está haciendo por ti ahora, ¡no puedes simplemente ir y salir con alguien más!

A pesar que Kurt odiaba la manera en que Rachel le decía como vivir su vida, Kurt estuvo de acuerdo con ella―. No voy a salir con Adam ni nadie más, para que conste. Incluyendo Blaine. Simplemente no estoy listo para estar con alguien de nuevo.

―Eso está bastante bien ―Rachel se suavizó―. Concéntrate en el juego. ¡Mañana es la gran noche del programa! ―Agitó sus manos emocionada―. ¿Terminaras mi vestido hoy?

Kurt cuidadosamente le presentó el vestido casi terminado y Rachel estaba encantada. Era un mini vestido suelto sin tirantes de color rosa oscuro. Rápidamente se escindió tras la partición para ponérselo.

―Por cierto, quería preguntarte si ya has hablado con Andrew. Ya sabes, ¿sobre atacar a Blaine? ―Rachel preguntó mientras ajustaba el vestido.

―No, no lo he hecho ―Kurt dijo, uniéndose a ella tras la partición y trabajando en un cordón en la parte trasera del vestido―. Siempre está corriendo, dando consejos. Casi siento que está evitándome.

―¿Crees que está molesto porque escogiste a Blaine como tu modelo? ―Rachel preguntó, tirando de la parte delantera del vestido, intentando ajustar sus pechos.

―No lo sé, probablemente ―Kurt replicó―. Estate quieta, por favor. ―Kurt tiró con fuerza de los cordones para que Rachel parara de retorcerse.

―Es demasiado ajustado, Kurt. ―Rachel se quejó.

―Debe de serlo a menos que hayas ganado peso desde que comenzó la semana ―Kurt murmuró.

―Aunque no has tomado mis medidas propiamente ―Rachel replicó―. ¡No puedes atarme así! ¿Quieres que me desmaye en el escenario?

Kurt levantó la vista, intrigado―. ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de un abanico como accesorio? O ¿sería demasiado pasado de moda?

―¿Hola? ¿Alguien está en casa? ―Era la voz de Andrew flotando sobre ellos. Kurt y Rachel salieron de la partición para saludarlo.

―Ahí está mi modelo favorita ―Andrew guiñó el ojo a Rachel―. Vaya, ese vestido se ve impresionante en ti, Rachel.

―¡Oh, gracias! ―ambos, Rachel y Kurt dijeron al unísono. Rachel le dio a Kurt una mirada que decía, _¿Qué es lo que agradeces?_

―Él estaba elogiando al vestido ―Kurt murmuró.

―Estaba elogiándome a _mí _en el vestido ―Rachel replicó.

―Kurt, hay otra entrevista programada para el día de hoy. Harás pareja con Penelope para dar tu opinión de la tarea hasta ahora. ―Andrew le informó todo profesionalmente y Kurt sintió que Andrew estaba siendo demasiado formal.

―De acuerdo, gracias ―Kurt acordó, y recibiendo un codazo de Rachel, añadió―. ¿Podemos hablar en privado, Andrew? Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar.

―Claro ―Andrew replicó casualmente―. Pero probablemente deberíamos vernos en algún lugar aislado ―sugirió―. No queremos que nadie escuche. Nadie necesita saber nuestra historia, ¿cierto?

―Cierto ―Kurt acordó. Ya había suficiente mierda siendo hablada―. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Andrew bajó su voz a un tono confidencial―. Veme en el piso 31 en media hora. Hay un estudio de sonido que nadie usa, así que estaremos solos.

―De acuerdo ―Kurt dijo y observó a Andrew irse.

―Un secreto tete-á-tete* ―Rachel arqueó las cejas―. Sólo asegúrate que nadie te vea.

―¿Crees que es estúpido que vaya? ―Kurt preguntó, de repente sintiéndose inseguro―. Cuando sugerí hablar con él, en realidad no me refería a estar totalmente a solas con él.

―¿Temes estar a solas con él? ―Rachel preguntó―. Como si, ¿crees que está intentando lastimarte de nuevo o algo? Porque, puedo ir contigo si quieres.

―No, está bien. No quiero crea que no confío en él.

―Bueno, no confías, ¿cierto? ―Rachel inclinó la cabeza―. Es dulce y todo, pero si de verdad se enfada sólo porque escogiste a Blaine como modelo, entonces no puede ser de confianza.

―Es exactamente por eso que tengo -que hablar- en privado ―Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

* * *

><p>Kurt tenía preparado su pase de Concursante en Fashion Hero cuando entró al elevador, en caso que alguien cuestionara su autorización para vagar por el edificio. Cuando llegó al piso 31 y se fue por el pasillo, notó que el estudio de sonido estaba desierto. No hacia nadie por ahí. Kurt se sintió como un intruso cuando atravesó la puerta.<p>

Había un ventanal mostrando el micrófono donde los cantantes grabarían y junto el estudio de grabación del cual ahora la puerta estaba abierta y Andrew lo saludó con una sonrisa, motivándolo a entrar. Vacilante, Kurt entró a la pequeña habitación con todos los instrumentos de grabación..

―Este cuarto es para la prueba de sonido ―Andrew explicó―. Podemos hablar de lo que sea sin que nadie nos escuche. Además, es bastante acogedor, ¿no te parece?

Kurt dio unos pasos adentro y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho. No estaba aquí para una charla y definitivamente no para acogerse, así que fue directo al punto―. Drew, necesito que aceptes que Blaine me está ayudando como mi modelo. No puedo tenerte atacándolo nuevamente y ciertamente no te permitiría-

―¿Volviste con él? ―Andrew lo interrumpió, la voz traicionó su estoico rostro con el más mínimo temblor.

―No, no he vuelto con él ―Kurt respondió gentilmente―. No quiero estar en una relación en este momento.

―Eso es bueno ―Andrew dijo, el alivio bastante obvio en su rostro―. Debes enfocarte. No debes dejar que nadie te distraiga.

―Ese es el plan ―Kurt dijo, relajándose un poco.

―Aunque, de verdad te extraño ―Andrew dijo sin tristeza―. Es muy sólo estar sin ti.

Kurt fue tomado por sorpresa por la repentina honestidad. Estaba consciente de que Andrew pudo hacer estado enamorado de verdad, mientras que Kurt no había estado investido tan emocionalmente en su relación.

―No digas eso ―Kurt dijo con simpatía―. No estás solo, Drew. Eres muy popular, sólo necesitas chasquear los dedos y un nuevo novio vendría a ti.

―No quiero a algún estúpido lamebotas ―Andrew replicó―. Quiero a un compañero. Alguien que me rete intelectualmente y que haga a mi cabeza dar vueltas cuando salgo con él. Estaba tan orgulloso de llamarte mío, cariño. Eres el hombre más hermoso en la ciudad. Lo digo en serio. Nunca conocí a nadie como tú.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza, no queriendo nada de eso halagos―. Es realmente dulce que hables tan bien de mí, Drew. Pero no creo que estemos hechos para estar juntos.

―Entiendo ―Andrew dijo, de repente mirándose increíblemente desamparado.

―Andrew, tienes que admitir que no éramos una pareja perfecta ―Kurt dijo amablemente, cuidando no provocar a Andrew con sus palabras. Justo desde que David Karofsky había intentado cometer suicidio, Kurt era muy consciente del hecho de que el rechazo podría causar que alguien se ahogue en un lugar oscuro.

―¿Quién dice que una pareja tiene que ser _perfecta_? ―Andrew argumentó.

―Bueno, no me refería a perfecto en ese sentido ―Kurt dio marcha atrás―. Pero al menos dos personas enamoradas no deberían golpearse.

―Ah, sí, claro que no me perdonas ―Andrew continuó con un suspiro―. Sólo espero que me creas cuando te digo que me odio por lo que te hice. Me mata haberte perdido.

―Drew ―Kurt dijo con dulzura con una pequeña negación de cabeza―, por favor, no te odies. Estábamos en eso juntos. Es mi culpa tanto como tuya. Quería que me lastimaras.

―¡Deja de decir eso! ―Andrew dijo en una rabieta―. Eso es algo retorcido. Si sólo hice lo que querías que hiciera, entonces técnicamente no hice nada mal. Luego, ¿por qué me dejaste?

―Supongo entonces que fue todo culpa mía ―Kurt dijo, siguiendo su propia lógica―. Estuve equivocado al querer que me lastimaras.

Kurt no sabía por qué sus propias palabras desencadenaban ciertos sentimientos, pero de repente se sintió pequeño y vulnerable. Las lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos y levantó la mano para ocultar su rostro.

―Entonces probablemente necesites perdonarte a ti mismo primero ―Andrew dijo amablemente y se acercó para ofrecer algo de consuelo. Esperó un segundo para darle a Kurt la oportunidad de retroceder, antes de envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo. Capturado en los brazos del hombre, Kurt cerró los ojos y se rindió al abrazo, sobrecogido por sus propias emociones.

Kurt estuvo sorprendido por la gentileza de Andrew, pero no lo cuestionó. Se permitió ser débil por un momento y apoyarse en él.

Andrew puso una mano en la mejilla de Kurt y lo miró a los ojos―. Oh, cariño, no llores. ―Su mano se deslizó en la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt mientras su otra mano descansó en la pequeña espalda de Kurt, abrazándolo ahí.

Entonces Andrew lo sorprendió aún más. Inclinándose para besarlo. Su boca se presionó completa y firmemente en los labios de Kurt, aplicando presión mientras mordisqueaba la línea del labio inferior de Kurt.

Kurt estaba congelado. No correspondió el beso, pero tampoco se resistió.

Tras un corto momento Andrew se alejó, pero todavía lo abrazaba―. Hacer esto es todo en lo que puedo pensar cuando te veo ―murmuró―. No hay nadie a quien quiera estar besando más que tú.

―Drew... ―Kurt comenzó a decir pero los labios de Andrew estaban sobre los suyos y esta vez el más alto lo besó a fondo. Kurt cerró sus ojos y lo dejó pasar, de repente sintiéndose demasiado débil en sus rodillas para salir corriendo y huir.

Todo el rato una oración estaba corriendo a través de la cabeza de Kurt. _No debería estar haciendo eso, no debería estar besando a Andrew, realmente no debería..._

Pero sólo por un momento no le importó lo que debería o no hacer.

No era precisamente que besar a _Andrew_ se sintiera tan bien. Sólo era el acto de _besar_ lo que se sentía tan bien como para detenerse. Kurt no podía besar a Blaine, porque significaría demasiado para Blaine. Como fuera, Andrew entendería que no era nada serio. Un beso no significaba que volvieron juntos. ¿Cierto?

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad para Kurt, puso las manos en los hombros de Andrew y lo alejó―. Tengo que regresar. Ya me he ido demasiado tiempo.

―¿Te diste cuenta que dejé de fumar? ―Andrew preguntó con una feliz sonrisa―. Ya que siempre rechazabas besarme cuando fumaba.

―Sí, algo fue diferente ―Kurt dijo, todavía sin aliento.

―¿Podemos repetirlo? ―Andrew preguntó con sus manos todavía alrededor de la cintura de Kurt―. Hagámoslo pronto, cariño.

Kurt vaciló un segundo de más para presentarse de manera seria cuando respondió―. No podemos hacerlo.

―¿Por el programa? ―Andrew preguntó―. Podemos mantenerlo en secreto si quieres.

―Drew, esto no significa nada, ¿de acuerdo? ―Kurt intentó una voz firme―. Me sorprendiste, eso es todo.

―Pero fue una buena sorpresa ―Andrew declaró y tiró de Kurt acercándolo de nuevo―. Y te gustó.

―¡Detente! ―Kurt se quejó, saliéndose del abrazo. Se dirigió a la puerta, diciendo―. Sólo para que lo sepas, ¡odio las sorpresas!

Corrió por el pasillo y presionó el botón del elevador furiosamente. Eso ciertamente no fue como lo planeó.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! :) ¡Los comentarios son bienvenidos!<strong>

* * *

><p>* Francés. Conversación que mantienen dos personas en privado, sin que intervenga otra persona, generalmente para tratar un tema importante o confidencial.<p>

Al igual que la autora creo que les debo una disculpa, ha sido más de un mes sin actualizar. Mi excusa es un muy común, la escuela y mi notoria mala administración del tiempo. Ahora en vacaciones, planeo remediar esto. Gracias por mantener las visitas a este fic tras la larga espera. Espero que estén muy bien y que disfruten de sus vacaciones. ¡Llegó el verano!

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Traducción autorizada por** **DiDiGlee****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Besar a Andrew había sido un error. Kurt sentía culpa por dejarlo pasar. Incluso avergonzado. Pero, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien dejarse llevar y darle a alguien más el control?

No le contó a Rachel de eso, actuando como si nada importante había pasado entre él y Andrew. Cuando Rachel anunció que debía irse antes, casi se alegró de no tener que fingir frente a ella por más tiempo.

Estaba pasando por las propuestas el resto del día, terminando el trabajo del vestido. Sabía que debía poner un poco más de corazón en ello, pero el guardarropa para un cóctel era una tarea demasiado fácil e intentó guardar sus grandes ideas para asignaciones más desafiadoras.

Cuando Blaine llegó esa noche a la estación de trabajo de Fashion Hero, estuvo sorprendido de ver que Rachel ya se había ido―. ¿Dónde está Rachel?

―Tuvo que irse antes ―Kurt murmuró. Se sentó en la mesa de trabajo, reflexionando sobre su cuaderno de bocetos con la cabeza en una mano y golpeando su bolígrafo contra el papel.

Kurt evitó encontrar los ojos de Blaine. Temía que con una sola mirada Blaine simplemente _sabría_ que Kurt había sido besado por otro hombre. Peor que eso, había sido besado por _Andrew_. Kurt sentía como si la culpa estuviera escrita sobre su rostro, aunque técnicamente no había razón para sentir culpa en absoluto. No es como si hubiera engañado a Blaine. De repente Kurt se dio cuenta de que probablemente se estaba sintiendo culpable ya que se engañaba _a sí mismo_. ¿No se había jurado no involucrarse con Andrew nuevo?

_¡Que se joda mi vida! _Con un gemido Kurt dejó que su frente golpeara la mesa.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Blaine preguntó con una sonrisa de lado―. Parece que puedes tomarte un descanso.

―De hecho, he terminado ―Kurt reportó, levantando la cabeza de nuevo.

―¿En serio? Que bien.

―¡Duh! Es noche de viernes. Sería una catástrofe de lo contrario.

Blaine miró sobre el hombro de Kurt e inclinó la cabeza. Era un boceto del traje que Kurt había diseñado para él. Bueno, no para _él_ per se. Blaine se recordó que sólo era _el modelo masculino_. Se dio cuenta de una especie de parche en el lado izquierdo de la solapa y otro similar en el lado derecho del bolsillo delantero de la chaqueta.

―¿Qué es eso? ―Preguntó, señalando el boceto.

―Sólo un detalle que me apetecía en mi primer boceto, pero para el que no hubo tiempo ―Kurt respondió con voz cansada―. El vestido de Rachel tomó más tiempo del que pensé.

―Es una lástima. Me gusta. Hace un buen detalle.

―Sí, pero no me queda mucho tiempo para aplicarlo ―Kurt suspiró pesadamente―. Tendrá que prescindir de detalles de lujo.

Kurt se puso de pie y presentó a Blaine el traje terminado―. Pruébatelo.

Blaine hizo lo que se le pidió. El traje le quedaba perfectamente, pero Kurt le dio un vistazo crítico y uso alfileres para señalar líneas de costura que todavía necesitaban algún arreglo. Le ordenó a Blaine que se moviera de izquierda a derecha, para levantar o extender sus brazos.

―Por cierto, lamento lo que dije anoche ―Blaine dijo, intentado hacerlo sonar causal y no la gran cosa, pero la manera en que cambiaba de un a pie a otro, le dejó saber a Kurt que la importancia era pesada en su corazón―. Actúe todo idiota.

―Está bien ―Kurt murmuró―. Sólo olvídalo.

―Bueno, sólo quería decir que Adam parece un bien chico y probablemente sólo quería tomar un café contigo para intercambiar ideas, así que fue estúpido de mi parte ponerme gruñón por ello.

Kurt pellizco el borde de su nariz, cerrando los ojos. Casi se le olvidó la proposición de Adam. Un día lleno de acontecimientos. Primero Adam le dijo que estaba flotando de amor por él, luego Andrew lo besó de la nada, y ahora ahí estaba con Blaine que cuidadosamente intentaba averiguar lo que pasaba.

Blaine esperó que Kurt confirmara su teoría, pero cuando Kurt no dijo nada, Blaine no pudo―. ¿Cierto?

Kurt levantó la vista sin reparar en los ojos de Blaine―. ¿Perdón?

―¿Adam sólo quería hablar? ―Había algo en la voz de Blaine, el matiz más pequeño de esperanza en un mar de dudas y el mal de amores que hacía a Kurt cauteloso.

―Sí, sólo fue una charla con café ―Kurt mintió―. Nada significante pasó.

Bajó la mirada a su cuaderno de bocetos para evitar el contacto visual. No fue su intención mentir a Blaine, pero tampoco quería molestarlo al decirle la verdad. No importaba que Adam haya tratado de ligarlo, siempre y cuando Kurt no fuera a actuar en consecuencia. Así que no había necesidad de molestar a Blaine por ello.

―¿Estás bien? ―Blaine preguntó, sintiendo que Kurt estaba siendo evasivo**.**

Por un segundo, Kurt consideró decirle todo a Blaine. Pero no, tener a Blaine preocupado por él sólo empeoraría todo. Tenía que lidiar con esto solo―. Claro, claro. Simplemente estoy cansado.

Blaine contuvo un comentario sarcástico y asintió para sí mismo. Kurt estaba obviamente apartándolo y odiaba ser tratado como algún conocido al azar.

―Date la vuelta, por favor ―Kurt dijo todo tipo empresarial.

Blaine enderezó los hombros y dio la espalda a Kurt. Sentía las manos de Kurt en su espalda, cuidado de no pinchar a Blaine con las agujas que utilizaba para fijar las telas.

De repente, Blaine estaba molesto indescriptible. Estaba molesto de que Kurt lo tratara como a algún secuaz y no le hablara. Pero en su mayoría odiaba que Kurt ni siquiera lo mirara a los ojos.

―Mira, sé que no _me_ quieres modelando para ti ―Blaine dijo en voz baja―. Sólo me lo pediste porque Rachel insistió y probablemente porque no conocías a nadie más a quién pedírselo. Pero ahora estoy aquí y lo hago para ayudarte, así que puedes actuar como si te alegrara que esté aquí y no tratarme como un estúpido pedazo de mobiliario.

Kurt detuvo sus movimientos y Blaine podía sentirlo respirar a sus espaldas. Con pasos lentos, Kurt lo rodeó para hablarle cara a cara.

―¿Así es como te hago sentir? ―Ya que Blaine estaba parado en el pedestal, Kurt tuvo que levantar la mirada, su rostro era una mezcla de irritación y confusión.

―Pareces bastante rudo, si ―Blaine respondió en una rabieta.

―Lo siento. Cuando estoy en modo de trabajo, todo lo que veo es la visión que tengo en la cabeza y supongo que me pongo inaccesible ―Kurt explicó―. No es intencional.

―Quiero que al menos me mires. Reconociendo que estoy aquí ―Blaine murmuró, toda su lucha se apagó. La disculpa de Kurt parecía suficientemente genuina, y la mirada en el rostro de Kurt estaba conmocionada por la falla. Blaine instantáneamente se arrepintió de hace sentir a Kurt que había fallado como amigo.

Pero fue sólo cuando Kurt estiró el brazo para tocar la mano de Blaine y sujetarla, que Blaine olvidó por completo la razón por la que había estado molesto con Kurt.

―Me alegra que estés aquí, Blaine ―Kurt dijo, dando a la mano de Blaine un apretón para enfatizar sus palabras―. Siempre me encanta tenerte cerca, incluso si parece que no me importa. Pero tienes razón. No he estado muy platicador últimamente. Sólo quiero que está semana termine y acabar ―Kurt admitió con un pesado suspiro.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ―Blaine preguntó en instantánea alerta. La pareció que Kurt estaba extraño. Su falta de humor para hablar podría ser causada por algo o alguien más que él.

―No pasa nada ―Kurt respondió con dureza. Un poco demasiado duramente quizá, pero no quería que Blaine excavara más profundo y averiguara del estúpido beso con Andrew―. Estoy bajo mucha presión. ¿No puedes ver que esto es demasiado estresante para mí?

―Claro, lo sé ―Blaine se apresuró a decir―. Sólo me preguntaba si había algo más. Como, Andrew molestándote…

―¿Por qué siempre sospechas de Andrew cuando algo anda mal? ―Kurt se quejó, un poco demasiado a la defensiva para el gusto de Blaine―. Sólo estoy cansado. Estar en este programa es muy sobrecogedor y no pensé que sería así con toda la plática sobre mí y todo.

―¿Qué plática? ―Blaine pinchó.

Kurt se encogió un poco de los hombros y rodó los ojos como diciendo, _la usual._ Aunque, claramente no podía ser el usual abuso que Kurt había atravesado toda su vida por ser gay, porque en un lugar aparentemente lleno de homosexuales, ¿quién sería el agresor?

―¿Qué plática? ―Blaine repitió y abrió ampliamente los ojos hacia Kurt para estimularlo a hablar detalladamente.

―Los otros concursantes descubrieron que solía salir con Andrew ―Kurt dijo con voz cansada―. Me llaman un ramero y otras cosas creativas. Pensé que sería difícil estar en este programa, pero no pensé que tendría que lidiar con cosas como _esa_.

―Kurt, eso es horrible. ―Blaine estaba consternado por la noticia e instantáneamente miró alrededor con una renovada sensación de protección hacia Kurt, retando a cualquiera a ofenderlo en su presencia―. ¿Por qué no me contaste de esto?

―Te refieres a que no vas a decir, ¿_te lo dije_? ―Kurt preguntó, ladeando la cabeza―. Porque sé que no querías que estuviera en este programa a causa de Andrew.

―Sí, pero eso era porque pensé que _Andrew_ sería un imbécil contigo, ¡no los otros participantes!

―Bueno ―Kurt dijo con una risita, intentando bloquear el veo que compartió con su ex un par de horas antes―, hasta ahora, Andrew ha sido amable conmigo.

―Eso es bueno ―Blaine se apresuró a decir―. No es que contara con que fuera un idiota o algo. Mientras, ya sabes, mantenga su distancia y sea amigable contigo... ―Dejó la frase en el aire.

De algún modo sus palabras hicieron sonreír a Kurt―. Admítelo, sólo tomaste este maldito trabajo para que así pudieras cuidarme, ¿verdad?

―Quizás ―Blaine se encogió de hombros de un modo evasivo, pero sonriendo amorosamente. Estaba muy consciente del hecho que Kurt todavía sostenía su mano, sus dedos flojamente entrelazados.

―Bueno, en todas mis fantasías nunca soñé que Blaine Silbador desfilaría en un espectáculo de moda por mí, vistiendo mis diseños ―la sonrisa de Kurt se extendió―. Voy a disfrutarlo.

―Y yo nunca imaginé que terminaría sobre un escenario y no cantando o bailando. ―Rieron juntos y por un momento todo estuvo bien entre ellos. Blaine pasó el pulgar sobre el dorso de la mano de Kurt y su corazón estaba latiendo salvajemente con todo el amor que reservaba sólo para Kurt.

De repente Genio apareció en la cabina de Kurt. Simplemente de pie, un brazo colgado a la cintura, el codo del otro brazo descansando en su mano, mientras mirando a Blaine escrutinadoramente. Primero, Blaine pensó que el joven de cabello rubio platino le estaba echando un vistazo a él, hasta que se dio cuenta que el diseñador sólo estaba interesado en el traje, claro.

―¿Pero ayudarte? ―La voz de Kurt fue fría como el hielo cuando soltó la mano de Blaine y se movió para posarse junto a su competidor.

―¿Estás seguro de _ese __cuello_? ―Genius preguntó mientras agitaba los dedos de su mano levantada a Blaine.

―El cuello está bien ―Kurt respondió. Inconscientemente mimetizó la postura del otro diseñador, pero en lugar de los dedos meneándose, cerró los dedos hacia su cara.

―Puede que quieras hacerlo _más grande _―Genius sugirió con un gesto dramático de la mano izquierda.

―_Más grande _no siempre es _mejor_―Kurt respondió, momento en que Blaine inconscientemente enderezó su columna vertebral.

―Sólo decía ―Genius se encogió ligeramente de hombros―. Estaba esperando algo más _audaz_ de una estrella de Vogue punto com como tú. Estoy perdiendo el _encanto._

―Lamento decepcionarte ―Kurt dijo con los dientes apretados.

―Todavía hay tiempo suficiente para cambiarlo, si es lo que te preocupa ―Genius actuó muy servicial y lanzado en una detallada explicación de cómo removería el cuello actual y cosería otro más fabuloso.

―Gracias, pero el cuello es justo como quería que fuera ―Kurt repitió molesto.

―Haz lo que quieras. ―Genius se encogió de hombros, entones a medio tono y frío―. Cielos, mira ese gallo, brincando en sus botas de vaquero.

Kurt siguió su mirada a Howard, el (aparentemente) único concursante hombre heterosexual.

―No confío en los hombres heterosexuales. ―Los ojos de Genius estaban fijos en Howard con disgusto.

―Bueno ―Kurt dijo, inseguro de cómo responder a eso. Intercambió una mirada con Blaine que se encogió de hombros, tampoco sabiendo que hacer con la visita de Genius. De repente Blaine se puso rígido y Kurt levantó la mirada, sintiendo que algo estaba mal. Vio acercarse a Andrew y se tensó y, rezando para que Andrew no tuviera otro comentario inapropiado frente a Blaine o incluso insinuar el beso de antes.

―¡Aquí estás, Genie! ―Andrew dijo afectuosamente a Genius, sin reparar en Kurt en absoluto―. No estés espiando. ―Andrew se detuvo junto a Genius, tocando el brazo del joven.

―Oh, créeme, _querido_, no hay nada que valga el esfuerzo espiar aquí ―Genius le dio a Kurt una última mirada burlona antes de irse con Andrew a su lado.

Kurt los miró, inseguro de qué hacer con eso.

―Parece que Andrew ha clavado los colmillos en otro ―Blaine comentó, claramente contento con este cambio de eventos.

―¿Andrew y Genius? ―Kurt gruñó―. De ninguna manera.

―¿Te preocupa? ―Blaine preguntó, sorprendido.

Kurt se atragantó―. ¡No seas absurdo, Blaine!

―¡Holaaa, apuesto! ―Una voz gritó sobre nosotros y Kurt levantó la vista. Su Corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido cuando vio la sonrisa con hoyuelos en la cara del joven. Aunque había rechazado la oferta de Adam de salir, Kurt tenía que admitir que el británico era muy activo, a pesar de su manera descuidada de vestir.

―Hola, Adam ―Kurt replicó.

―Oh, ¿estás de ánimo para hablar, Kurt? ―Adam sonrió descaradamente―. Me refiero a tu modelo. Hablándote a ti sería, _¡hola, magnifico__!_

Kurt se sonrojó ante eso. Blaine cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, refrenándose de rodar los ojos. Al instante Kurt le dio un manotazo―. ¡ No arrugues los brazos del traje!

―Lo siento. ―Blaine abrió los brazos y los dejó colgar a sus costados.

Adam estaba descansando los codos sobre el muro divisor―. ¿Ese es el traje final? Muy limpio. Sabes cómo vestir a un hombre, Kurt.

―Gracias ―Kurt replicó y no pudo evitar sonreír. Los hoyuelos de Adam eran contagiosos.

―Sólo estaba pensando, ¿qué tal si vamos a celebrar mañana en la noche después que lleguemos a la segunda ronda? ―Adam le guiñó un ojo.

―No lo sé ―Kurt estaba haciendo tiempo.

―Me suena como un plan ―Blaine dijo, irrumpiendo en la conversación―. Eso, si tu invitación me incluye.

―¡Por supuesto! ―Adam exclamó―. Llevaré a mis modelos también. ¿Qué haríamos sin ustedes?

―Todavía no lo sé en realidad ―Kurt tartamudeó. No pensaba que fuera muy buena idea tener a Adam y Blaine en cercana proximidad por una noche.

―Prometo que no te morderé, aunque me encantaría ―Adam bromeó, causando otro rubor brillante que coloró el pálido rostro de Kurt. Estaba consciente de los ojos de Blaine sobre él.

―Gracias Adam, pero dejemos que el programa de moda termine antes de decidir cómo celebrar. ―Kurt le despidió y Adam asintió en acuerdo antes de dejarlos solos.

―No me importa salir con él y sus amigos modelos ―Blaine dijo―. Si eso es lo que te molesta.

―No, sólo... necesito... ―Por un momento Kurt estuvo sobrecogido con confusos sentimientos―. ¡Necesito llamar a Chandler!

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Kurt tomó su teléfono, viendo la hora―. Yo... uhm, olvidé totalmente que se supone voy a ver a Chandler está noche. Empaquemos y vámonos.

―¿Seguro que quieres irte? ―Blaine arrugó los ojos―. Es la última noche que puedes trabajar en los trajes y todavía te quedan dos horas.

―He terminado ―Kurt le aseguró―. Sólo necesito hacer un poco más de puntos de sutura y puedo hacerlos mañana antes del programa. Si me quedo está noche, sólo estaré tentado a cambiar _todo _completo.

―Oh. Muy bien entones. ―Blaine se puso su propia ropa mientras Kurt enviaba un mensaje a Chandler.

_¡Está es una emergencia! Necesito consejo. ¿Podemos vernos en veinte minutos?_

* * *

><p>Kurt iba y venía por el camino cerca de la pista de patinaje sobre hielo en Central Park, frotándose las manos y maldiciendo el hecho de haber olvidado sus guantes. Eran mediados de noviembre y hacía bastante frío en el exterior. Se encendió cuando vio a un chico con grandes gafas, gran gorro y gran sonrisa apresurándose hacia él.<p>

―Gracias por venir. Me alegra tanto que tengas tiempo para verme con tan poco tiempo de aviso. ―Kurt sonrió cálidamente a su amigo. No había visto a Chandler desde que el programa empezó.

―Sólo llama y vendré corriendo ―Chandler dijo, sonriendo a Kurt. Había comprado chocolate caliente y se lo ofreció a Kurt que lo aceptó agradecido―. Además, es genial verte sin tener que ir a Babylon primero.

Kurt sonrió ante eso―. Todavía estoy impresionado de que estuvieras ahí cada noche de viernes sólo para verme ―Kurt admitió. Puso ambas manos alrededor del gran vaso, para calentarlas―. Nunca te he agradecido por solamente estar ahí para mí.

―No lo menciones ―Chandler minimizó con la mano―. ¡Ahora! ¡Cuéntame todos los detalles emocionantes de tu primera semana en el programa!

Comenzaron a caminar por los senderos sinuosos. Kurt le contó a Chandler acerca de los otros participantes y como Blaine y Rachel eran voluntariamente sus modelos.

―¡Mi vidita, esto es genial! ―Chandler gritó emocionadamente.

―No uses esa palabra, por favor ―Kurt resopló―. Está este chico realmente molesto que se llama a sí mismo Genius y no puedo soportar la idea de él.

―No, quiero decir que es una fortuna que Blaine y Rachel sean tus modelos ―Chandler explicó―. Primero, ambos son extraordinariamente atractivos, además han sido tus amigos por años y además ya sabes lo que les queda mejor. Blaine incluso me contó que solías ayudarlo a elegir que ponerse cuando estaban en el instituto.

―Supongo ―Kurt dijo.

―¿No tienes que estar en la estación de trabajo terminando tu tarea? ―Preocupado, Chandler vio su reloj; eran sólo cuarto para las once―. Dijiste que sólo puedes estar ahí hasta medianoche cada día. ¿Por qué desperdicias precioso tiempo de trabajo en verme?

―Ya terminé. No logré hacer todo lo que planeé, pero no podré hacer ningún gran cambio está noche, ahí que ¿para qué molestarme? Además la primera asignación fue un trozo de pastel ―Kurt dijo, desestimando la preocupación de su amigo―. Es como si quisieran comenzar lento para adormecer con seguridad.

―Aunque, no pareces relajado ―Chandler observó.

―No lo estoy ―Kurt concedió―. La primera semana ya me está volviendo loco. Estoy tan alegre de que mañana es el primer programa de moda. Conoceremos a los jueces y uno de los concursantes saldrá.

―¿Te preocupa que puedas ser tú? ―Chandler preguntó dócilmente.

Kurt negó con la cabeza―. Estoy bastante confiado con mis trajes. No son mi mejor trabajo, te en cuenta, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer en una semana. Lo haré mejor con tareas más desafiantes. Sólo espero sobrevivir a seis semanas de esta locura.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―Chandler inquirió, suavemente soplando su chocolate caliente.

Kurt suspiró―. A que Rachel está constantemente remitiéndome sus ideas y criticando mis diseños, sólo queriendo ayudar claro. Y Blaine... me distrae tan sólo por estar ahí. Logro callar el hecho de que es _él _ahí de pie, pero la mayoría del tiempo, especialmente cuando está sin camisa, simplemente tengo que poner mis manos sobre él. Quiero decir, estamos separados, pero desde que reaparición en mi vida es como si mi cuerpo lo atrajera. Como si, mi mente supiera que no deberíamos regresar, pero a mi cuerpo no le llegó el mensaje y todavía lo _quiere_. ¡Es una gran distracción!

―Entiendo totalmente a lo que te refieres ―Chandler acordó con un agonizante suspiro.

―¿Disculpa? ―Kurt preguntó confundido.

―Bueno ―Chandler rió entre dientes, claramente un poco avergonzado por ser descubierto―. Lo siento, pero Blaine está que se muere de guapo y chico, también me encantaría poner mis manos en alguien como él.

―Oh, de acuedo ―Kurt dijo lentamente, sin saber cómo sentirse sobre esta novedad. Es curioso cómo a pesar de que sabía que Chandler estaba en el equipo de color rosa, nunca lo había visto como un potencial interés amoroso o amenaza de amor. Ni siquiera en ese entonces cuando su mensajes coquetos había sido un problema.

―Y luego ―Kurt continuó, finalmente llegando al tema que había estado esperando para hablar―. Está este nuevo chico, Adam. Ya sabes, con el que fui a tomar un café esta mañana.

―¡Oh, la la! Cuéntame todo sobre él.

―Me hace reír, me siento muy a gusto con él. No siquiera me importa que sea competencia. Es tan dulce y animoso, y me encantaría pasar más tiempo con él. ―Kurt admitió―. ¡Oh, y es británico!

―¡Oh Dios mío, el acento británico es tan candente! ―Chandler gritó entusiasmadamente.

―Lo sé, ¿verdad? ―Kurt rió entre dientes.

―Vaya, así que ¿tienes dos chicos que te persiguen? ¿Blaine y Adam? ―Chandler arqueó las cejas hasta que se desvanecieron bajo el ala de su sombrero―. Puedo ver que debe ser un gran distractor.

―Bueno, en realidad hay más ―Kurt dejó de caminar y tomó a Chandler por el brazo―. Pero antes de que te lo diga, ¡_debes_ prometerme no decírselo a nadie! Usualmente hablaría con Rachel de estas cosas pero no puedo porque es tan equipo Blaine que no lo entendería.

Kurt miró a su amigo directo a los ojos para trasmitir su seriedad. Chandler tragó duro y se retorcía bajo la seria mirada.

―Chandler, lo que estoy a punto de decirte es secreto máximo. Y me refiero a que no puedes contárselo a _nadie,_ ¿de acuerdo? ¡Necesito confiar en ti!

―¡Puedes confiar en mi! ¡Cruzo mi corazón y beso a mi codo! ―Chandler dijo todo serio. Su jovialidad habitual había desaparecido mientras entrecerró los ojos preocupantemente. Por un lado estaba tan emocionado de que Kurt lo considerara un amigo tan querido como para confiarle un secreto. Por otro lado, Chandler sentía que probablemente no le gustaría lo que Kurt tenía que decir.

―Hoy fui a hablar con Andrew en privado, ya que estaba molesto de que elegí a Blaine como mi modelo ―Kurt comenzó nerviosamente y agarró su vaso con las dos manos.

El corazón de Chandler cayó y ansiosamente cambiaba de un pie a otro. Si el secreto de Kurt involucraba a Andrew, nada bueno podría venir de ello.

―No te hizo daño de nuevo, ¿o si? ―Chandler preguntó mortificado―. ¿Por qué fuiste a verlo totalmente solo? Oh, Kurt, ¿qué pasó?

―No me hizo daño ―Kurt aseguró rápidamente a su amigo―. Solamente...

Los ojos de Chandler se ensancharon en ansioso suspenso―. Solamente ¿qué?

Kurt se acercó a su amigo y bajó la voz―. Andrew me besó.

―¡Oh Dios mío! ―Los ojos de Chandler se agrandaron incluso más―. ¿Qué hiciste?

―Yo... no lo detuve ―Kurt admitió.

―¡OH DIOS MÍO! ―Chandler cubrió su boca con la mano enguantada―. ¿Por qué le permitiste besarte?

―No lo sé ―Kurt retrocedió otra vez y se encogió de hombros.

―¿Quiere estar con Andrew nuevamente? ―Chandler preguntó, sin poder contener el tono de incredulidad en su voz.

―No ―Kurt sacudió la cabeza resolutivamente―. Es sólo... que me sorprendió con ese beso. Todo es muy diferente ahora, quiero decir que, nuestra relación está tan arruinada, pero _esto_, ese beso fue fácil. Se sintió bien y excitante.

―¿Sólo fue una vez?

―Sí, pero Andrew me pidió verlo en secreto de nuevo, sabes, continuar los besos ―Kurt mordió su lado inferior―. Sé que está mal, pero me siento tentado.

―Ah, amor prohibido ―Chandler asintió a la par―. Un clásico drama de telenovelas.

―¡Mi vida no es una telenovela, Chandler! ―Kurt bufó―. No sé qué hacer. Siento culpa por corresponder el beso a Andrew. No debí dejarlo acercase de nuevo. Además, si decido darle otra oportunidad, nadie lo aprobaría. ¿Cómo les cuento a mi papá y Rachel y Blaine que quiero volver con _él_? No sería justo para ellos tras lo que han pasado, ¿o sí? Pero luego, si pregunto a las personas si debería volver con alguien que me engañó, todos me dirían que estoy loco. Eso quiere decir que nadie aprobaría si vuelvo con Blaine tampoco.

―Olvida lo que la gente dirá ―Chandler aconsejó―. Es tu vida. Sigue a tu corazón.

―Fácil de decir ―Kurt murmuró―. Simplemente no puedo confiar en mi corazón ahora mismo.

―Bueno, tendrás que elegir a uno. ―Chandler arrugó la cara en simpatía.

Kurt lentamente negó con la cabeza―. No lo entiendes. Necesito estar solo. Necesito pensar algunas cosas, sobre mi vida y futuro. Lo único en lo que debería enfocarme ahora es Fashion Hero. En cambio mi cabeza está llena con Blaine y Andrew, y me está volviendo loco.

―Bueno, entonces diles a todos que sólo quieres ser su amigo ―Chandler dio un encogimiento de hombros―. O amigos que se besan. Lo que sea.

Kurt levantó la vista al cielo nocturno, sintiendo que la respuesta a este dilema estaba tan lejos de su alcance como las estrellas sobre ellos.

―¿Qué hay de Blaine? ―Chandler preguntó en voz baja―. Es un encanto y de verdad quiere estar contigo nuevamente.

―Sé que está esperando que tome mi decisión ―Kurt suspiró―. La cuestión es que amo a Blaine ―Kurt dijo con una sonrisa triste―. Creo que siempre lo amaré. Pero no sé su pueda estar con él otra vez. Por eso estoy intentando averiguarlo.

―¿Pero eso no es un poco egoísta? ―Chandler señaló―. Lo dejas como en espera.

―No es mi intención llevarlo ―Kurt clarificó―, pero tampoco puedo dejarlo.

―Pero si tú puedes ver a otros chicos, entonces sería justo que Blaine también pueda.

―No estoy viendo a otros chicos ―Kurt protestó―. El beso con Andrew fue un accidente, y en realidad no estoy planeando continuar.

―¿Qué hay de Adam?

―Me gusta, sí. ¿Un chico gay no puede ser amigo de otro chico gay sin que signifique nada?

―No si el otro chico gay está loco por ti ―Chandler señaló―. Y Adam quiere ser definitivamente más que un amigo.

―Mira, Blaine puede tener otro interés amoroso ―Kurt dijo, tirando su vaso vacío al bote de basura más cercano―, pero mientras que no tenga a nadie más, puedo pensarme las cosas, ¿no?

―Uh-huh ―Chandler hizo un sonido escéptico.

―Crees que estoy cometiendo un error, ¿cierto? ―Kurt observó a su amigo de cerca. Quitando la falta de experiencia de Chandler, usualmente tenía razón en estas cosas.

―Creo que estás tan temeroso de cometer un error que terminarás cometiendo el más grande.

―Oh, todo es tan frustrante ―Kurt rodó los ojos y continuó caminando.

―Sí, totalmente ―Chandler dejó escapar otro suspiro―. Tienes a tres chicos cortejándote. Veme a mí. No tengo a nadie que esté mínimamente interesado.

―¡No puedo creer eso! ―Kurt exclamó, tomando el brazo de si amigo―. Chandler, eres la persona más dulce que conozco. Cualquier chico tendría suerte de tenerte.

―Gracias ―Chandler dijo―. Desafortunadamente para mí, siempre me enamoro de quien no está interesado en un nerd como yo.

―Encontraremos a alguien ―Kurt prometió, frotando el brazo de Chandler en consuelo―. Además, puedo presentarte al modelo de Adam, Donovan. Es muy guapo.

―No lo sé ― Chandler se encogió de hombros―. Me gustan los británicos, pero no necesariamente un modelo.

―Los modelos de Adam no son modelos reales tampoco ―Kurt explicó―. Bueno, tienen la apariencia, pero no son profesionales. Sólo lo están ayudando.

―¡Espera un segundo! ―De repente Chandler frunció el ceño, giró hacia su amigo―. Sabes que me encanta la idea de que Rachel y Blaine sean tus modelos de pasarela, pero... ¿pueden realmente _desfilar_?

Kurt detuvo su camino y miró Chandler, absolutamente estupefacto―. ¡Ni siquiera yo sé de _eso_! Rachel, probablemente, pero ¿Blaine…? Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué hago?

―¡No te impacientes! ―Chandler le sonrió tranquilizadoramente―. He visto cada episodio de Project Runway y ANTM hay que agendar y voluntariamente les daré lecciones al último minuto.

―¿En serio? Eso sería asombroso, Chandler. También podría hacerlo, pero me temo que ambos ya están hartos conmigo mandándoles. ¿Podrías ir a nuestro departamento mañana temprano?

―Estaré ahí con café caliente y croissants de mantequilla. ―Chandler se meció sobre los talones, con una mirada feliz como de una ardilla―. ¡Cielos, esto va a ser tan bueno!

Mientras caminaban a la estación del subterráneo, Kurt tomó el brazo de Chandler mientras reflexionaba sobre las cosas.

―Gracias por escucharme, Chandler. Supongo que de verdad necesitaba aire fresco y hablar de mis problemas.

―Siempre estoy feliz de ayudar ―Chandler se detuvo y mordiéndose los labios por un momento, antes de añadir―. ¿Kurt? Por favor ten cuidado cerca de Andrew. No confío en él tras todo lo que pasó. Además, él me da escalofríos.

―Lo haré ―Kurt prometió―. No te preocupes. ―Dio a Chandler un abrazo de despedida antes de entrar al subterráneo para dirigirse a casa.

* * *

><p>―Regresaste antes ―Rachel dijo, sacando la cabeza por la puerta del baño con un cepillo de dientes en la mano―. ¿Dónde está Kurt?<p>

―Fue a ver a Chandler ―Blaine dijo con voz cansada. Rachel arrugó la cara en la confusión y desapareció dentro del baño para terminar de cepillarse los dientes, antes de ir al sofá para sentarse con él.

―¿No debería pasar el máximo tiempo que le queda está noche antes del gran espectáculo mañana?

Blaine se encogió de hombros―. Ya había terminado. Aunque no se veía muy bien. Actuaba raro, de alguna manera.

―Bueno, apuesto que tiene demasiado en su mente luego de hoy ―Rachel señaló.

Blaine arrugó los ojos en los rabillos―. ¿Por qué?

―¡Oh cielos, no se supone que te lo cuente! ―Rachel pareció considerar las consecuencias del abuso de confianza por un segundo, antes de que se aferrara al brazo de Blaine―. ¡Oye esto! Sabes que Kurt tomó un café con ese tipo, Adam, esta mañana, ¿cierto?

―Sí ―Blaine respondió extrañado.

―¡Puedes imaginar que Adam le pidió a Kurt que fuera su novio! ¡Luego de sólo una semana! Al parecer es cosa de amor a primera vista.

―¿Qué? ―Blaine exclamó en horror, sentándose derecho.

―Lo sé, ¿cierto? ―Rachel rió―. ¿No crees que es una barbaridad? Como si Kurt andaría con un perdedor como él. Deberías verlo con su banda, las Manzanas de Adam. Todo mundo se ríe de ellos en NYADA.

―¿Por qué Kurt no me contó de esto? ―La única razón en la que podía pensar para que Kurt lo mantuviera en secreto era que a Kurt le gustaba el chico.

―No quería que te molestaras, porque pensó que estarías herido de que de saber que otros chicos están interesados en él ―Rachel explicó con un encogimiento de hombros―, pero creo que es un charlatán. Deberías conocer a tu competencia. No es que Adam sea un serio rival para estar con él. Oh, y además, Kurt habló con Andrew en privado hoy y le dijo que no te moleste, así que ya no tienes que preocuparte por _él_.

Blaine se pasó una mano por la cara. ¿Kurt habló con Andrew en privado? No eran buenas noticias―. ¿Dónde hablaron?

―En algún estudio vacío en otro piso ―Rachel se encogió de hombros nuevamente―. Andrew no quería ser visto por otros. Sabes cuán rápido se esparcen los rumores y ya hay suficiente siendo hablado.

―¿Cuánto tiempo se fueron?

―No lo sé, quizás veinte minutos.

―¿Por qué no fuiste con él? Kurt no debería estar solo con Andrew.

―No seas paranoico, Blaine ―Rachel le dio una palmadita tranquilizadora―. Tenían que encontrarse en secreto o de otro modo las personas pensarían que estaban saliendo, bueno, _en secreto._

Blaine frunció el ceño―. ¿Kurt actuó algo diferente cuando regresó?

―No, no dijo mucho ―Rachel estiró la mano por el control remoto para encender el televisor―. Deja de pintar al diablo en la pared, Blaine. Andrew sólo es una persona como tú y yo.

―¿Te estás escuchando? ―Blaine se erizó―. ¿No recuerdas lo que le hizo a Kurt?

―De acuerdo, tenía una tendencia a ponerse celoso y posesivo ―Rachel rodó los ojos―. Al igual que _tú_,__ por cierto. Andrew de verdad está intentando compensar sus errores pasados. Deja que Kurt sea el juez que condene a Andrew. Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.

―Simplemente no me gusta cómo suena todo esto ―Blaine murmuró.

Se puso de pie y caminó tras la cortina que separaba su dormitorio recién arreglado. Hoy temprano, antes de ir a la estación de trabajo de Fashion Hero, Blaine se había comprado una cama y colchón. Junto con Rachel había reorganizado la habitación grande, así que ahora tenía su propio dormitorio.

Se tiró en su nueva cama, odiando la frialdad y el olor a nuevo de la misma. Esta noche tuvo pesadillas inquietantes sobre el desfile de moda en el que se tambaleaba en el escenario y arruinaba el espectáculo a Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Un gran beso a <strong>_**LaurenEP18**_** por ser la más dulce beta. :) Todos por favor vean sus historias también. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	7. Chapter 7

Traducción autorizada por** **DiDiGlee****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Sólo como lo prometió, Chandler apareció en su puerta la siguiente mañana a las diez en punto, llevaba una bandeja de papel con cuatro vasos de café, una bolsa de croissants y una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro―. ¡Voilà*!

―¡Café! ―Rachel lo relevó de la bandeja de café y los croissants.

Chandler se quitó sus guantes y el sombrero verde forestal con orejeras. Estaba positivamente brillando en entusiasmo, con ganas de ofrecer su pequeña parte para asegurar el éxito de la primera gran confrontación de Kurt que pronto estaría en televisión nacional.

―Gracias a Dios viniste ―Kurt murmuró mientras abrazó a su amigo―. Rachel está teniendo un ataque diva y Blaine de repente ha caído en algún tipo fobia escénica. ¡Sálvame!

―Déjame ver lo que puedo hacer ―Chandler replicó y frotó sus manos, entrando al cuarto. Blaine estaba en cuclillas en una silla en la cocina, luciendo adorablemente miserable.

―¿Oí que estás preocupado por el programa? ―Chandler preguntó gentilmente, dejándose caer en una silla enfrente a Blaine―. ¿Por qué estarías nervioso? Estás acostumbrado al escenario. De hecho, interpretar canciones es diferente de caminar por los pasarela, pero mira, ni siquiera tienes que ponerte nervioso por olvidar la letra.

―Esto es diferente. Hay mucho más en juego ahora, y no quiero decir que me echaré para atrás al último minuto ―Blaine explicó de manera confidencial, inclinado sobre la mesa―. Pero ¿qué pasa si me estropeo esto para Kurt? Sólo un paso equivocado y me odiará para siempre.

―Bueno, entonces tenemos que practicar tus pasos, ¿bien? ―Chandler sonrió confidentemente―. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es caminar en línea recta, no puede ser tan difícil, ¿no crees? Sólo imagina que eres detenido por la policía y te hacen la prueba de alcohol pidiéndote caminar en la marca del pavimento.

―Oh, Dios, nunca antes he estado en una situación así ―Blaine se puso más pálido que antes―. Moriría de vergüenza.

―Podría ser ―Chandler levantó el dedo educativamente―. Sin embargo, intentarías actuar relajado frente a ellos, ¿cierto? Así que todo lo que debes hacer es tragarte tus preocupaciones y actuar como si fueras perfectamente capaz de caminar en línea recta, y hazlo con una sonrisa, ya que eres inocente y la policía tendrá que dejarte ir.

Blaine asintió a eso―. En realidad ese es un gran consejo. Gracias, Chandler.

―De nada ―Chandler replicó.

―Chandler ―Rachel apareció frente a él, hablando alto y agitando las manos sobre-agitadamente―, entiendo que Kurt te reservó para que nos digas cómo caminar en una pasarela, pero es perfectamente innecesario, porque, verás, soy natural. _Nací _para estar sobre el escenario e incluso darle a la audiencia una demostración de mi talento cantando si Kurt dejará de insistir que no. Pero si Blaine tropieza fuera del escenario, podría hacerlo de todas maneras para rescatar el asunto, ya que mi voz es capaz de encantar a la gente y…

―Rachel, menos hablar y más acción, por favor. ¿Por qué no nos muestras como caminas? ―Chandler puso un gesto serio para probablemente ser intimidante, pero de hecho fue tan lindo que Rachel simplemente obedeció.

Chandler y Kurt se pararon al final del largo lugar, ambos con brazos cruzados y expresiones críticas en los rostros mientras Rachel se puso sus zapatillas, tomó posición al otro extremo y esperaba la señal para comenzar.

Blaine presionó el botón de reproducción en el equipo de sonido, a todo volumen_ Sexyback_ como su música de entrenamiento de pasarela. Rachel sacudió su pelo largo por encima del hombro, plasmando su mejor sonrisa de escenario, mostrando sus blancos dientes, y con una mano en su cadera comenzó a caminar a través de las dos escrutinantes miradas.

Cuando terminó de caminar, se paró orgullosa.

―Eso fue... interesante ―Chandler enunció cuidadosamente―. Pero no deberías balancear los brazos mucho, y no menear el trasero en torno. A veces menos es más.

―Y no mandes besos ni guiñes a la cámara como si fueras una modelo de Victoria Secret ―Kurt añadió.

―Qué tal si lo intentas de nuevo, pero está vez, baja el ritmo y trata una sonrisa con la boca cerrada ―Chandler sugirió.

Rachel rodó los ojos y quitó un mechón de cabello de sus ojos soplándolo― ¡Bien!

* * *

><p>―¡Tu turno, Blaine! ―Rachel insistió tras tener que caminar una docena de veces para Chandler y Kurt, y nunca estuvo bien.<p>

Blaine fue y se posicionó al lejano final de la habitación, respiró profundo y esperó a que Rachel pusiera la música.

A pesar que estaba caminando a través de las críticas miradas de Chandler y Kurt, puso en blanco la mente y sacudió su cabeza hacia arriba. Puso al acto la superioridad que había aprendido de Unique y las chicas estando en el club Glee._ _¡Soy una diva, soy candente y lo sabes!__

Se detuvo a pocos pasos frente a sus jueces, no les dio más que una elevación de barbilla y una ceja, y una pose, antes de dar la vuelta y caminar de regreso.

Cuando giró para aceptar el veredicto, se encontró con mutismo atónito.

―¿Bueno? ―Blaine preguntó, juntando el ceño, inseguro.

―No sabía que podías caminar _así_―Kurt roía su pulgar.

―¿Así cómo? ―Blaine estaba confundido.

―Absolutamente hipnotizante ―Kurt replicó soñadoramente.

―¡Perfecto! ¡Estupendo! ―Chandler aplaudió felizmente―. Sin objeciones.

―¿Cómo le haces para cambiar de tierno y apuesto a ardiente como el infierno? ―Rachel intervino con envidia―. ¡No caminas en el escenario, te _adueñas _de él! ¿Cómo lo haces?

―Sí, es como si te transformaras justo frente a nuestros ojos ―Kurt intentó explicar, perdido en las palabras.

―Tengo que admitir que tuve un poco de práctica cuando tuvimos una semana de divas en el club Glee ―Blaine se encogió de hombros, humilde por todos los elogios.

―¿Semana de divas? ―Rachel preguntó no comprendiendo―. ¿Qué es eso?

―Bueno, las chicas y yo nos vestimos e hicimos un pequeño Project Runway para nosotros ―Blaine explicó con una sonrisa―. Me puse una chaqueta de color rojo brillante de la pluma y ramera brillante, y pantalones negros que eran prohibitivamente apretado. Aunque, estoy contento de no tener que usar_ eso _en televisión nacional.

―¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Por favor dime que hay fotos tuyas con ese vestuario! ―Chandler pregunto emocionadamente.

―Sí, en realidad puede que tenga una en mi teléfono ―Blaine ofreció.

Antes de que Blaine pudiera tomar su teléfono, Kurt se interpuso, anunciando al separarlos ―. ¡Ahora, no tenemos tiempo para eso!

―¡También me gustaría ver esas fotos! ―Rachel intervino.

―Todos sabemos que Blaine es sexi ―Kurt argumentó―. No hay necesidad de andar mostrando fotos. A parte, debemos irnos. ¡Necesito hacer algunos preparativos finales para los conjuntos!

―Muy bien, sólo quiero darle a Blaine algún consejo de último minuto ―Chandler llevó a Blaine a un lado y esperó hasta que Kurt y Rachel estaban fuera del alcance del oído.

―¿De qué se trata? ―Blaine preguntó, de repente más consciente de sí mismo―. Es mi cabello, ¿no? Quería aplastarlo con gomina pero Kurt sólo me permite usar un poco de espuma**. Ahora que con la electricidad estática de las cámaras y luces se va a poner todo muy rizado y voy a verme como Medusa, simplemente lo sé. ―Blaine hizo un gesto dramáticamente.

―No, tu cabello está bien ―Chandler le aseguró―. Es una preciosidad, en realidad.

―¿En serio? Gracias ―Blaine corrió lentamente una mano por su cabello, todavía luciendo inseguro.

―Hay algo más en lo que quiero contarte ―Chandler levantó el dedo en énfasis―. ¡Necesitas besar a Kurt!

―¿Qué? ―Blaine se sorprendió por este consejo inesperado.

―Bésalo en la próxima mejor oportunidad ―Chandler repitió urgentemente.

Blaine entrecerró los ojos en confusión―. Kurt no quiere que lo bese. Lo dejó perfectamente claro. Somos alguna clase de amigos con beneficios, pero sin besarnos.

―¿Amigos con beneficios? ¡Oh, la la! No me contó de _eso_. ―Los ojos de Chandler se ensancharon con las noticias.

―Bueno, simplemente pasó ―Blaine se encogió de hombros, preguntándose lo que Kurt le estuvo contando exactamente a Chandler.

―La cuestión es que, si no te pones en acción pronto, Kurt probablemente vaya a ser besado por alguien más y no quieres que eso pase, ¿o sí? ―Chandler destacó.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién va a besarlo?

―No puedo decírtelo, pero puede que hayas notado que Kurt está en un momento vulnerable ―Chandler bajó la voz confidencialmente―, y si alguien hace un movimiento con él, podría tentarlo a perder el control. Sólo quiero asegurarme que la persona correcta haga ese movimiento.

Los ojos de Blaine se desviaron a través del cuarto hacia dónde Kurt estaba parado frente a su espejo, checando su apariencia mientras bromeaba con Rachel.

―¿Sabes algo de cuando Kurt vio a Andrew a solas? ―Blaine preguntó con temor.

Chandler mordió su labio inferior―. No puedo decírtelo.

―¿Así que Kurt te contó algo? ―Blaine miró Chandler, tratando de leer la expresión en el rostro de su amigo―. ¿Andrew se insinuó a Kurt?

―Mira, Kurt es un fanático del control ―Chandler explicó, ignorando la pregunta de Blaine―. Se pone nervioso si no está en control. Pero además es extremadamente _agotador _siempre estar en control. Y ahora con el programa y todo en su cabeza, necesita a alguien que lo ayude a tomar decisiones por él, porque está estresado por el terror de tomar malas decisiones.

―Pero no puedo decirle que hacer ―Blaine respondió―. No quiero presionarlo.

―No hay necesidad de presionarlo, sino mostrarle una dirección clara ―Chandler intentó darse a entender―. En este momento estás tratando a Kurt como un huevo crudo. ¡Estás sentado en el banquillo, esperando que te dé una respuesta mientras él está intentando desesperadamente encontrar respuestas para sí mismo! ¿Qué tal si le muestras a Kurt que puede determinarse?

Blaine asintió en silencio. Entendió lo que Chandler estaba intentando de dar a entender.

Chandler se relajó visiblemente y su característica sonrisa feliz reapareció―. ¿Y puedes mostrarme esas fotos de diva tuyas, por favor?

* * *

><p>―Soy un unicornio ―Kurt se murmuró―. No soy un maldito caballo.<p>

Estaba parado tras la cortina del escenario del programa, sus nervios devorándolo. Hasta ahora, ya la mitad de los otros contendientes habían presentado en sus modelos el resultado del trabajo duro de una semana.

―Tengo aptitudes para la moda ―Kurt repitió las palabras de Isabelle como un mantra―. Un día, cada gran celebridad en esta ciudad va a estar luchando por uno de mis diseños.

―Estoy seguro que lo harán ―alguien dijo atrás de él, haciendo brincar a Kurt.

Adam rió y puso una mano en el hombro de Kurt―. Lo siento, No era mi intención acercarme a hurtadillas. No pude evitar alcanzar a oír tu pequeña oración.

―Sólo es algo que Isabelle me dijo una vez ―Kurt explicó no queriendo que los otros pensarán que era vanidoso―. Solamente espero que esté en lo correcto, estoy tan nervioso.

Con Victoria Beckham, Angélique Didier y Samuel Peter Lawrence siendo el jurado estrella, era difícil decir como comentarían su trabajo.

―Relájate, Kurt. Incluso aunque digan algo infame sobre tus prendas, recuerda que tienen que hacer suspenso para la audiencia. El final es lo que importa.

―Cierto ―Kurt murmuró. Deseaba que fuera una hora más tarde y estar en algún otro lugar celebrando su victoria.

―Un jurado tan ilustre, ¿estás de acuerdo? ―un hilo de voz detrás de ellos. Kurt giró para encontrar a Genius en compañía de Penelope, la diseñadora punk de cabello rosa, y Dana Panda, usando sus amados Chucks rojos y gafas de montura negra. Esta noche para la ocasión además llevaba una corbata rosa y esmalte de uñas negro. Kurt instantáneamente se enamoró de la corbata roja.

―¡Sólo para que conste, _amo_ a Victoria Beckham! ―Penelope gritó―. ¡Ella es pura genialidad!

―Lo es, ¿verdad? ―Adam acordó―. Es divina, bastante chica británica. ―Hizo una reverencia a Victoria Beckham, a pesar que ella no podía verlo. Kurt sonrió burlonamente, divertido por el entusiasmo de Adam.

―En realidad no me gusta su estilo ―Dana dijo, arrugando la nariz―. ¿Quién es la mujer junto a Especias Elegante?

Genius actuó conmocionado por la pregunta, poniendo una mano en su corazón―. ¡Porque, es Angélique Didier! ¿Cómo puedes no conocerla?

―Ella es la jefa de redacción de _Elle_ en Paris ―Kurt explicó con naturalidad, y se ganó una mirada apreciativa de Genius.

―Es muy difícil de impresionar ―Genius continuó―. Cuando vivía en París y tuve una pasantía en _Elle,_ su presencia estaba por todos lados, en los periódicos, los medios de comunicación, todos estaban hablando de ella. Su influencia en el mundo de la moda es esencial en todas partes.

―¿Conoces a Angélique Didier personalmente? ―Penelope preguntó a Genius.

―¡Angelique Didier es una _diosa_! ―Genius bufó―. ¡Nadie la conoce en persona!

―¿Qué hay del sujeto? ―Adam preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos―. ¿Quién es él? Nunca oí de él.

―Samuel Peter Lawrence ―Penelope dijo―. Es el dueño de una cadena de boutiques*** que es popular en Canadá.

―¿Cómo sabes eso?

―A mi mamá le encanta conducir por la frontera para comprar allí ―se encogió de hombros.

―Así que, ¿básicamente vende cosas que generalmente le gustan a las mamás? ―Genius arqueó las cejas.

―¿Este es el proclamado jurado estrella? ―Dana preguntó, sonando decepcionada.

―¿A quiénes esperabas? ―Kurt le preguntó, cruzando sus botas puntiagudas blancas y dándole una mirada de curiosidad.

―Bueno, que tal Marc Jacobs, Tyra Banks, Michelle Obama...

Genius rió fuerte ante eso―. Se trata de un programa en ascenso. No pueden permitirse tales estrellas.

―Este es un jurado impredecible ―Kurt se preocupó―. No puedo descifrar el gusto de ninguno.

―El arte de diseñar moda no es crear algo como a la gente la gustaría ―Genius dijo, cepillado una pieza invisible de pelusa de su manga―, sino, hacer que les guste lo que has creado.

Kurt no replicó, pero apretó los dientes. Odiaba que Genius siempre hablara condescendientemente a todo mundo, como si ya fuera un famoso diseñador y tuvieran suerte en aprender de su sabiduría.

―Buena suerte ―Genius dijo a nadie en general y se alejó, seguido por Penelope.

Dana se quedó por un momento más, observando con Kurt y Adam tras las cortinas cómo el jurado daba sus críticas en uno de los diseños a sus compañeros de la competencia.

―Piensa que lo sabe todo porque vivió en París ―Kurt gruñó.

―¿Genius? ―Dana preguntó, dando a sus lentes un empujón hacia arriba en su nariz―. No le hagas caso. Está tan asustado del jurado como todos los demás.

―Sabe esconderlo bien ―Adam observó.

―No olvides ponerte la cola, "Zorro" ―Dana guiñó un ojo a Kurt―. ¡Las personas la van a amar!

―Cierto, gracias ―Kurt dijo.

―¡Buena suerte "Zorro"! ¡Adam! ―Dana les dio un pulgar hacia arriba.

―Gracias, Dana. ¡Buena suerte a ti también! ―Kurt le gritó luego se giró para darle a Adam una mirada nerviosa.

―Relájate ―Adam se puso detrás de él y comenzó a masajear sus omóplatos―. Estás todo tenso.

Por un momento Kurt cerró y los ojos y se relajó en las manos de Adam.

―Hm, definitivamente sabes cómo usar tus manos ―Kurt murmuró, sus rodillas se volvieron gelatina cuando los pulgares de Adam frotaban el lugar correcto en su cuello.

―Bueno, podrías disfrutar de este trato de forma regular, si quisieras ―Adam ofreció con una sonrisita de lado―. Me encanta echar a perder a mi novio.

―Bueno saberlo ―Kurt respondió sin comprometerse.

―¿Kurt? ―Una voz vacilante habló a unos pocos pasos de distancia.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron en un parpadeo de nuevo y se giró para ver a Blaine. Sólo hasta que vió la tensa expresión en el rostro de su amigo, Kurt se dio cuenta que Adam estaba todavía masajeando su cuello. Kurt se estremeció ligeramente, como atrapado en el acto―. Gracias, Adam ―dio la vuelta y se alejó de las manos de Adam―. Te veo más tarde, y buena suerte con su propia ejecución.

Kurt caminó hacia Blaine y al instante tenía sus dedos en el cuello del traje de Blaine―. Te ves atractivo ―murmuró, dándole un vistazo y asegurándose de que su modelo estaba vestido adecuadamente.

―Gracias ―Blaine lanzó una sonrisa―. No esperaría menos ya que visto tu diseño.

―Me preguntó qué habría dicho Cooper de esto ―una cariñosa sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Kurt―. Sé que se burlaba de ti por dejarme escoger tu ropa.

―Oh, estoy seguro que Cooper tendrá algunas bromas guardadas una vez que el programa se emita ―Blaine sonrió abiertamente―. Aquí, Dana me dijo que te trajera esto ―Blaine sostuvo la cola de zorro.

―Mi amuleto, esperemos que funcione. ―Kurt ajustó la cola a su cinturón y luego respiró hondo―. Soy el siguiente, Blaine. Dios, me estoy muriendo.

―Estarás bien ―Blaine le aseguró y tomó las manos de Kurt en las suyas, notando que estaban heladas―. Todos estamos aquí por ti. Prometo que ni Rachel ni yo te avergonzaremos. Es bueno que tuvieras a Chandler entrenándonos esta mañana. Siento que mi pánico escénico se ha ido.

―Espero que pudieras ayudarme con lo mío ―Kurt se rió entre dientes, sin notar cuán firmemente estaba apretando las manos de Blaine, como si se aferrara a un salvavidas en las aguas más profundas.

Liberó una de sus manos para pasar un dedo a lo largo de las cejas de Blaine y jalar un rizo de vuelta a su lugar. Luego fijó los ojos con Blaine―. Muchas gracias por hacer esto ―Kurt dijo en voz baja―. No puedo creer firmé para esto. Cinco semanas más de esto, Blaine. Dios, si no te tuviera...

―¡NUESTRO SIGUIENTE CONCURSANTE ES KURT HUMMEL, TAMBIÉN CONOCIDO COMO KURT "ZORRO"!

Kurt se estremeció al oír su nombre―. Ese debo ser yo ―dijo bromeando a Blaine―. De prisa, necesitas regresar con Rachel. Asegúrate que no juegue con el cordón en la parte posterior de su vestido, ¿lo harás?

Blaine asintió, pero siguió sosteniendo la mano de Kurt, ya que Kurt seguía apretándola fuertemente y dio una mirada aterrada a la cortina.

―¿Kurt?

―¿Si? ―Se giró para ver a Blaine una vez más, y se encontró siendo besado. Blaine acunó el rostro de Blaine con una mano y lo atrajo, presionando sus labios en los de Kurt.

Kurt se tensó por un segundo, pero entonces su mano libre voló hasta agarrar los rizos en la parte posterior del cuello de Blaine y su cuerpo se derritió contra la longitud de Blaine.

El beso fue lo suficiente largo como para que ambos tomaran aire.

―Rómpete una pierna ―Blaine dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

―Rómpete una pierna ―Kurt repitió, deslumbrado, y observó a Blaine irse. Chupando en sus hormigueantes labios, Kurt se dirigió al frente de la audiencia a tomar su lugar al lado del anfitrión.

De alguna manera, la inusual táctica distractora de Blaine había funcionado. En lugar de ser un manojo de nervios, Kurt salió al escenario con las mejillas sonrojadas y una misteriosamente adorable sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Blaine siempre se las arreglaba para hacerlo olvidar su pánico escénico.

* * *

><p>El programa fue un éxito. Rachel era una belleza impresionante, y moviéndose como una profesional. Blaine fue el más encantador, ganándose a la audiencia simplemente con una leve sonrisa y una mirada de sus ojos color avellana. Las prendas combinaban perfectamente, el pañuelo en el bolsillo del pecho de Blaine del mismo color que el vestido de Rachel, rosa oscuro, y ambos, traje y vestido, de la misma línea de corte.<p>

Por eso Kurt fue sorprendido por las vehementes críticas.

Comenzó con Victora Beckham diciendo que pensaba los trajes se adaptan perfectamente, pero demasiado simples y francamente aburridos.

A Samuel Peter Lawrence le gustó el diseño, pero no estaba necesariamente impresionado por ello. Incluso los llamó productos convencionales.

Angélique Didier dijo que tenía la impresión de que Kurt había tenido miedo de internar algo más atrevido y por lo tanto, había ido por el camino menos riesgoso.

El anfitrión, Michael DeVitino, palmeó el hombro de Kurt, preguntándole cómo se sentía por tan malos comentarios. Kurt no supo que responder. Intentó tomarlo con humor, diciendo que esperaba poder mostrarles más de su talento en las siguientes semanas.

Recordó las palabras de Adam. El jurado tenía que decir cosas humillantes para mantener el espectáculo interesante. No podían alabar a cada conjunto. Aun así, dolió.

―Bueno, tenemos que esperar a la puntuación final para ver si Kurt logra llegar a la siguiente ronda ― el anfitrión dijo y le indicó a Kurt que se sentara en el gran sofá junto a los otros concursantes que ansiosamente esperaban a que la puntuación final fuera anunciada.

Los modelos tenían que esperar cerca, todavía de pie para mostrar los trajes a las cámaras.

Kurt miró a Blaine y Rachel, que asintieron con la cabeza para tranquilizarlo, y Kurt mantuvo la cabeza en alto. Los últimos concursantes eran Adam, Dana y Penelope. Que tenían que soportar menos críticas de corte.

Kurt se asombró al ver que Adam se las había arreglado para incluir ese horrendo gorro amarillo en su diseño. Había transformado el gorro en una pequeña cosita que combinaba asombrosamente con los rizos rojos de su modelo y el vestido amarillo sol.

Adam definitivamente había tomado riesgos con sus coloridos atuendos, pero lo valió. Seguido por Genius, a quien el jurado pareció adorar, Adán recibió los mayores elogios.

Cerca del final, los resultados fueron anunciados with big ballyhoo.

Kurt observó con envidia cuando Genius fue celebrado el mejor talento de la semana. Seguido de cerca por Adam, Penelope y Howard.

Aparentemente Kurt no fue considerado uno de los cuatro mejores prometedores talentos. ¿Y qué? Les probaría la siguiente semana que era capaz de más.

El anfitrión llamó uno tras otro y cada concursante se puso de pie para aceptar sus resultados por la tarea de la semana. Cada vez que el nombre de Kurt no era nombrado, era golpeado por una punzada de pánico. Miró a Rachel y Blaine que reflejaban el pánico que Kurt sentía. Entendían muy bien que era muy mala señal que Kurt estuviera todavía sentado en el sofá.

Al final sólo Kurt y un tipo llamado Steven quedaron sentados. Kurt estaba horrorizado. El último llamado estaba entre él y ese chico. Uno de ellos tenía que dejar el programa está noche. Uno de ellos iba a ser sacado del juego. Esto no podía estar pasando. Esto era sólo un mal sueño.

―Ahora tenemos que ir a la triste, pero inevitable parte del programa ―el anfitrión anunció y fue a buscar a los dos últimos contendientes―. Steven y Kurt, ¿se me unirían por favor?

Kurt lentamente se puso de pie y se acercó al anfitrión. Su compañero contendiente Steven era un desastre ahora, retorciéndose las manos con rebosantes lágrimas sus ojos. Kurt mantenía la cabeza arriba y se rehusaba a mostrar algún signo de debilidad. Podía aceptar su ruina con dignidad.

―Para uno de ustedes el sueño de convertirse en el Fashion Hero de América termina está noche ― Michael DeVitino dijo y fingió consternación para el beneficio de la audiencia.

―Uno de ustedes tiene que enfrentar el hecho que simplemente no estaba destinado a convertirse en una estrella en el mundo de la moda ―el anfitrión continuó.

Kurt pensó en como el programa se emitiría en algunas semanas y su familia y amigos, y compañeros de trabajo en Vogue punto com lo verían siendo el primero en dejar el programa. Deseaba nunca haber logrado ser uno de los diez si fallaría en la primera semana.

Extrañamente, se sentía atrapado en un vívido déjà vu del baile de graduación cuando fue anunciado reina del baile. Cuando tuvo que aceptar una corona por la que no había pedido. Hasta ahora ese había sido el momento más humillante en toda su vida. Pero estar frente a las cámaras en televisión nacional sólo para que le dijeran que había sido ilusorio pensar que podía hacer en el mundo de la moda era mucho peor. Era una sentencia de muerte para su soñada carrera.

En lugar de hacer la decisión final rápida y fácil, Michael DeVitino se arrastraba una y otra vez, hablando de cómo ambos contendientes lo hicieron en la última semana y el jurado formuló observaciones sobre lo que ambos podrían haber hecho mejor o de manera diferente para tener éxito.

―Ahora, demos un vistazo a las puntuaciones finales ―el anfitrión finalmente dijo y giraron los ojos a la gran pantalla.

―Steven Dorsey hizo un total de... ―la mirada del anfitrión y todos los demás estaban pegados a la pantalla donde un número apareció―. ¡Cinco puntos!

La audiencia aplaudió amablemente. Steven estaba cuando los dedos cruzados, esperando que Kurt terminara con menos puntos.

Los ojos de Kurt se desviaron, buscando a Blaine, buscando cualquier apoyo que pudiera conseguir. Como fuera, estaba cegado por las luces y sólo podía distinguir la silueta de su amigo. Vió a Adam parado junto a los otros contendientes, una mirada de horror absoluto en su cara.

Kurt giró los ojos a la pantalla nuevamente con sensación de náuseas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>

**¡Un gran abrazo para mi fantástica beta **_**LaurenEP18!**_

**Nombres, personajes, lugares y cualquiera de los sucesos son producto de mi imaginación o son usados ficticiamente. Cualquier semejanza con personas reales, vivas o muertas, eventos o locaciones son enteramente coincidencias. Excepto por Victoria Beckham, claro. Simplemente adoro tenerla como miembro del jurado. :)**

* * *

><p>* Ahí está. Francés, refiriendose a los cafés.<br>** Mousse. Una preparación espumosa utilizada para ajustar o estilizar el cabello.  
>*** Tiendas de moda. Francés.<p>

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	8. Chapter 8 - Babylon

Traducción autorizada por** **DiDiGlee****

* * *

><p><strong>Recomiendo escuchar la canción de Rihanna <strong>_**What Now? **_**mientras se lee esto, porque captura bastante bien los sentimientos de Kurt. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 – Babylon<strong>

―Kurt Hummel obtuvo un total de... ―el anfitrión pausó y esperó que el número se revelara en la pantalla―. ¡Seis puntos! ¡Kurt Hummel ha llegado a la segunda semana con un punto de ventaja! ¡Que cerrada resultado! ¡Felicitaciones!

Kurt había ido todo entumecido. No se dió cuenta que los otros concursantes fueron a darle la mano y felicitarlo, mientras ofrecían abrazos y consuelo a Steven. El anfitrión arrastró a Kurt frente a las cámaras de nuevo, preguntándole cómo se sentía al tener otra oportunidad y Kurt expresó su gratitud por esa gran oportunidad, pero por dentro no estaba registrando lo que pasaba en absoluto.

Fue sólo cuando el programa llegó al final y estuvo autorizado para volver tras bambalinas que se permitió sentir algo otra vez.

Y no fue alivio ni gratitud. Fue ira y odio hacia sí mismo.

―Oh Dios mío, casi me tenías perdiendo la fe por un segundo ―Adam dijo, caminando junto a él por el corredor a los vestidores―. ¡Algo tenía que estar mal con el mundo, si hubieras sido sacado!

―Discúlpame ―Kurt dijo, despidiendo claramente a Adam mientras continuaba.

―Claro ―Adam dijo y dejó de seguirlo.

En los vestidores Kurt tomó sus pertenencias, abrigo y bolso, e hizo la huida del edificio, cuando Rachel y Blaine bloquearon su camino.

―¡Felicidades! ―Rachel gritó―. ¡Lo lograste!

Blaine simplemente estuvo de pie, sin decir nada, pero mirando exactamente como Kurt se sentía, como si hubiera ocurrió un desastre en casa.

―¡Por favor, no me hablen! ―Kurt levantó una mano para detenerlos de decir algo más. No era su intención pasarse de grosero, pero no podía decir que Rachel sintiera reprendida. No era nada personal contra ellos. Simplemente que Kurt no podía soportar hablar de su fracaso en este momento.

―Gracias por su ayuda hoy chicos ―Kurt enmendó―. Ambos estuvieron geniales. Fue simplemente que mi ropa no se ganó al jurado. ―Simplemente como había temido, su garganta comenzó a estrecharse y tuvo que luchar contra las lágrimas―. Necesito salir de aquí ―dijo.

―Kurt ―Rachel dijo en un tono más suave―. ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

―¿No ves lo que acaba de pasar? ―Kurt se burló.

―Sí, pasaste a la siguiente ronda ―Rachel insistió―. No importa qué tan cerca.

―¡Hice el ridículo de mí mismo! ―Kurt discrepó y se giró para gritarle―. ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! ¿Por qué no me detuviste? Esto va a estar en televisión. ¡Voy a ser el hazmerreír de todo el país!

―Vamos, ¿no crees que el pobre chico que fue sacado está peor que tú? ―Rachel argumento―. Tú tienes otra oportunidad para probar que tienes el talento para llegar a la cima.

―¿Una semana más? ―Kurt bufó―. ¿Por qué debería alegrarme que mi patada de salida esté siendo retrasada una semana?

―Tú no sabes eso, Kurt ―Blaine intervino, levantando las manos―. Tenían que poner a_ alguien_ allá arriba con Steven. Fue una coincidencia que te eligieron.

―No creo en las coincidencias ―Kurt ya no pudo contener las lágrimas más tiempo. Se sentía traicionado por el jurado, por el programa, por el mundo entero. Pero al final sabía que era su culpa. No había estado tan concentrado como debía. Había sido arrogante al pensar que podía hacerlo sin ayuda. Aun así, dolía y se sentía mejor culpar al mundo.

―¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué soy siempre el que recibe la basura que arrojan? ¡No quiero ser el chico que es elegido reina en el baile de graduación el resto de mi vida! ¡Dios, odio ser yo!

―Kurt ―Blaine se acercó, ofreciendo sus brazos abiertos para que Kurt desapareciera y fuera sostenido. Kurt sintió la tentación de rendirse y llorar con todo su corazón mientras descansaba contra Blaine.

―No eres un perdedor ―Blaine continuó―. Sólo es un pequeño retroceso...

―¿Uno? ―Kurt dejó escapar una risa sin humor―. Toda mi vida es un retroceso. Como, ¿por qué no entré a NYADA? Carmen Tibideaux había amado mi interpretación de Not The Boy Next Door. ¿Por qué no entré?

―Si volvieras a intentarlo una vez más- ―Rachel comenzó, pero Kurt le interrumpió furiosamente.

―¡Lo intenté dos veces! ¡No les voy a permitir humillarme con un tercer rechazo, muchas gracias!

―Deja de ser una reina del drama, Kurt ―Rachel dijo rodando los ojos―. Pasaste a la siguiente ronda, es todo lo que cuenta.

Kurt le dio una mirada, pero no respondió. Ella no lo entendía. Retrocedió un pasó y sacudió la cabeza―. ¡Simplemente déjenme solo! Ahora necesito estar solo. ―Kurt eludió salir por la puerta. En el pasillo se dirigió directamente a los ascensores. No sabía a dónde quería ir, sólo sabía que tenía que salir de ahí.

* * *

><p>Impacientemente, presionó el botón y entró al elevador tan pronto como las puertas se abrieron. Estiró la mano a los botones, pero se apartó cuando alguien se le adelantó. Andrew había aparecido de la nada, uniéndose a Kurt en el elevador y pulsando el botón del piso de arriba en lugar del vestíbulo.<p>

Sabía instantáneamente a dónde se dirigía, como fuera, cuando llegaron al piso del estudio de sonido donde se encontraron antes―. Ven conmigo ―Andrew abrió la puerta al estudio y prendió las luces. Curiosamente, Kurt no dudó un segundo a seguirlo.

Andrew se sentó en la silla frente a los instrumentos de grabación del estudio mientras Kurt cerraba la puerta, soltó el abrigo y bolso sobre el piso y apoyó la espalda contra la pared.

―Déjalo salir ―Andrew dijo calmadamente y se inclinó en su asiento.

―¡Joder! ―Kurt gritó y golpeó un puño contra la pared. Por un momento, simplemente maldijo y gritó a la injusticia del mundo. Se sintió demasiado bien simplemente gritarlo, sin importarle el volumen de su voz o mantener el control.

―¿Qué hice mal, Drew? No entiendo. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ―Kurt comenzó a pasearse por la pequeña habitación y moviendo la cabeza―. ¿Cómo pudieron adorar y animar a Genius así? Quiero decir que, incluso _yo _amé lo que él hizo. Sus conjuntos fueron por mucho los mejores esta noche. ¡Estoy jodido! ¡Genius _e_s__ un maldito genio!

―Nah, simplemente tuvo un afortunado comienzo ―Andrew ofreció con un encogimiento de hombros.

―¡Casi me sacan hoy, Drew! ―Kurt comenzó gritando en pánico―. ¡El jurado me odia! ¡Ustedes quieren verme fallar! Cuando el programa sea emitido, ¡será una humillación a nivel nacional para mí!

―No, no será ―Andrew se puso de pie y tomó el brazo de Kurt para mantenerlo quieto―. Que se jodan todos, cariño ―Andrew dijo―. ¡Muéstrales que eres un luchador!

―¡Sí, que se jodan! ―Kurt dijo con una chispa de lucha renovada en sus ojos―. ¡Que se jodan todos!

―Dios, me encanta cuando hablas así, cariño ―Andrew dijo con un gemido bajo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo de Kurt, inclinándose con una clara intensión.

Instantáneamente Kurt retrocedió―. Drew, no me voy a enrollar contigo.

―¿Por qué no? ―Andrew intentó capturarlo, pero Kurt lo eludió―. Te gustó el otro día.

―Para ―Kurt demandó―. En serio.

―¿Crees que puedes besarme un día y burlarte de mí al siguiente? ―Andrew gruñó y tomó el brazo de Kurt nuevamente―. Te lo digo, también soy bueno jugando.

Kurt intentó liberarse, pero su intento de escapar sólo que hizo Andrew apretara sus brazos más y clavara sus dedos en la carne de Kurt.

―_Tú me _besaste ―Kurt corrigió, odiando que su voz estaba temblando―. Y no estoy jugando.

―¿Entonces qué es esto? ―Andrew demandó saber―. Te dije que todavía te amo, pero parece que no te importa. ¡Puse mi corazón a tus pies y pisas sobre el!

―Tú no me amas ―Kurt resopló―. Estuviste atraído por mi cuando estaba de bajón. Quieres que esté reducido y débil otra vez, para que puedas controlarme. Pero esa es una versión mía que odio.

―¡Eres tan cabrón! ―Andrew escupió, dando un apretón rudo a Kurt―. Nuevamente quieres ponerme como el malo, ¿verdad?

―¡Déjame ir! ―Kurt suplicó, molesto y temeroso al mismo tiempo―. ¡Drew, me estás lastimando! ―Odiaba como cambiaba el humor de Andrew de un segundo al otro, dejando a Kurt preguntándose con quién estaba tratando.

Por un largo momento, ninguno dijo nada. Sólo estaban respirando fuertemente y mirándose mientras Andrew mantuvo los brazos de Kurt atrapados, canalizando su propio dolor por el rechazo al herir a la persona que aclamaba amor.

Kurt se seguía diciendo que permaneciera fuerte, pero su cuerpo le decía que simplemente se rindiera y aceptara cualquier castigo que Andrew tuviera en mente para él.

Finalmente, Andrew soltó a Kurt y se pasó las manos por el pelo, dejando salir una risa sin humor―. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

―No debí subir aquí contigo ―Kurt dijo y se retiró a la puerta con las piernas temblorosas.

―¡Espera! ―Con tres pasos largos Andrew cruzó la pequeña habitación y bloqueó la puerta.

Kurt se paralizó, suficientemente temeroso de que Andrew fuera a retenerlo ahí para siempre.

―Al lado del mar ―Andrew dijo con un brillo de determinación en los ojos del hombre que Kurt no había visto allí por un tiempo.

―Discúlpame ―Kurt estaba irritado.

―Al lado del mar. Ese va a ser la tarea de la siguiente semana ―Andrew le dijo―. Lo anunciarán el lunes.

―Drew ―Kurt contuvo el aliento conmocionado―. No puedes decírmelo por adelantado. ¡Eso es trampa!

―Te da un día de ventaja ―Andrew se encogió de hombros―. Algo para pensar en un aburrido domingo.

Kurt estaba confundido. ¿Por qué diablos Andrew le está ayudando? Como fuera, ver cómo de momento era el candidato que menos gustó, merecía un poco de ventaja, ¿cierto?

―No quiero que me digas cosas antes que a los demás. No soy un tramposo.

―Puedo ayudarte a ganar esto, cariño ―Andrew ofreció con entusiasmo en su voz―. ¡Puedo hacer que el jurado te adore! Tenlo en mente.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza vehemente―. Si todavía hay una oportunidad para mi tras esta noche, entonces quiero ganar por mi talento. No quiero darle a nadie una razón para cuestionar mi éxito.

―¡Joder, eres tan malditamente honorable! ―Andrew gritó. Lanzó los brazos al aire y sacudió la cabeza.

―Hasta luego ―Kurt junto sus pertenecías y se apresuró a salir por la puerta.

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba profundamente preocupado después dejar a Andrew. Temía que volvieran a sus acostumbrados hábitos. En el elevador se puso el abrigo y se frotó los brazos; la forma en que Andrew lo había agarrado dejó un dolor frunciendo.<p>

Estaba dejando el edificio cuando Adam y Blaine lo alcanzaron.

―¡Kurt! ¡Allí estás! ―Blaine pareció increíblemente aliviado de verlo. Se había quitado el conjunto y llevaba su propia ropa: pantalones morados, zapatos azules de gamuza y un abrigo negro sobre lo que Kurt sabía estaba una camisa azul marino y una chaqueta de punto color mostaza.

Adam estaba parado cerca de Blaine, una sudadera con capucha sin mangas sobre una camisa de manga larga azul abotonada. Dios, ¿no estaba el clima en el extremo frío del aire noviembre?

Kurt no sabía lo que los hacia estar juntos. Sin embargo la forma en ambos lo miraron lo hacía sentirse en un aprieto. Antes de que pudieran molestar con preguntas que no quería responder, los distrajo con algunas preguntas propias.

―¿Dónde está Rachel? ―Se acercó a ellos, abrazándose en el chaquetón Burberry color beige.

―Ya se adelantó con mis amigos ―Adam explicó, señalando con el pulgar por encima del hombro―. Fueron a _Callbacks_ para celebrar. Es bar con piano...

―Lo sé ―Kurt lo interrumpió. No tenía intención de jamás volver a _Callbacks_ nuevamente. Desde la noche en que Blaine había cantado una versión acústica de _Teenage_ _Dream_ a piano, Kurt no había podido poner un pie en ese bar otra vez―. ¿Por qué no fueron con ellos?

―Estaba esperando para preguntarte si querías venir ―Adam dijo con una simpática sonrisa―. Pensé que necesitarías alguna distracción.

―O simplemente podemos, ¿ir a casa? ―Blaine ofreció con un encogimiento de hombros―. Es tarde y ha sido un largo día...

Kurt negó con la cabeza a ambas ofertas―. No quiero ir a casa ahora mismo, pero tampoco quiero salir a celebrar.

―Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? ―Blaine preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Kurt respiró profundo, la respuesta a eso salió de la nada―. Quiero ir a Babylon y emborracharme.

―¿Babylon? ¿La discoteca? ―Adam preguntó, sorprendido por esa inesperada elección―. Tiene un rato desde que estuve ahí.

―Kurt ―Blaine dijo con una lenta sacudida de cabeza―. No creo que sea una buena idea.

―Puedes irte a casa si no quieres ir ―Kurt replicó casualmente como si no le importara, aunque en verdad no quería ir allá solo.

―¿Por qué no simplemente nos unimos a mis amigos y Rachel en _Callbacks_? ―Adam sugirió―. ¡Vamos, será divertido!

―No estoy de humor para la diversión, Adam. Pero deberías ir y ver a tus amigos.

Adam hinchó las mejillas, necesitando un segundo para considerarlo―. Nop, iré contigo.

Kurt ya estaba en la acera llamando un taxi―. ¿Qué hay de ti, Blaine? ―preguntó, manteniendo una cara seria.

―Claro que iré ―Blaine dijo instantáneamente, pero con voz cansada. No le gustaba la idea de ir a Babylon en absoluto. Ni siquiera era el local lo que le molestaba, sino el vulnerable estado en que Kurt estaba. Prefería tenerlo seguro en casa, llorando en el sofá si era necesario, que desahogando su dolor en alcohol y estúpida música de baile que entumece.

Kurt y Blaine todavía tenían sus identificaciones falsas en las carteras. Adam no necesitaba una ya que tenía 21. Dejaron sus abrigos y sudadera con capucha en el guardarropa y caminaron a través de la pista de baile a la barra.

Kurt estaba caminando por delante. Blaine lo estaba siguiendo de cerca. Sabía que no debía quedarse mirando, pero Kurt vestía esos pantalones blancos entallados que abrazaban su retaguardia de la manera más afortunada posible. Su vestidura estaba completada con una camisa blanca de cuello dorado, un cinturón dorado, puntiagudas botas blancas y la plateada cola de zorro. Había lucido asombroso a las luces del estudio de grabación antes, y estaba igualmente impresionante en las luces de la discoteca Babylon.

Mientras él caminaba entre la colorida multitud, Blaine tenía su mano extendida, con solamente la punta de los dedos tocando la pequeña espalda de Kurt, para asegurarse que no perdía el rumbo y, reconocidamente, para asegurarse que nadie más tuviera la vista completa de la deliciosa retaguardia de Kurt. Blaine se había sentido intimidado por el coqueto ambiente en el aire la última vez que estuvieron aquí y está noche no era diferente.

―¿Qué van a querer? ―Kurt se detuvo en la barra y giró hacia su compañía.

―¿Qué tal un prosecco? ―Adam sugirió.

―Un refresco de cola dietético ―Blaine dijo, pero Kurt no quiso saber nada de ello.

―Prosecco para los tres ―ordenó, inclinándose para que el barman pudiera oírlo.

―Por el olvido ―Kurt brindó y chocaron las copas y tomaron el prosecco.

―Probablemente deberíamos escribir a Rachel y decirle que estamos aquí ―Blaine se preocupó.

―Ella va a estar bien ―Kurt resopló―. No es como si se preocupara por _mí_ o le importe lo que _me_ está pasando.

―Lo hace ―Blaine le aseguró―. Simplemente...

―Molesta con que soy un dramático, papel que está reservado únicamente para ella ―Kurt dijo furiosamente, vaciando su copa. Se giró hacia el barman, chasqueando los dedos en el aire y ordenando un cóctel fuerte con una sombrilla rosa y una pajilla.

Blaine no replicó, aparentemente porque no quería discutir. Tampoco Kurt. Así que Kurt se echó para atrás e intentó relajarse.

Observando a la danzante multitud frente a él, Kurt no pudo evitar recordar la noche en Scandals - que parecía hace toda una vida - cuando todo seguía siendo nuevo y aventurero. No importaba lo que hubiera hecho, Kurt siempre se había sentido seguro mientras Blaine estuviera con él. Y Blaine se sentía seguro también sabiendo que Kurt estaba cerca, porque se buscaban mutuamente. En ese entonces, Kurt había sentido pena por Sebastian, quien no sabía lo que era tener tan profunda y confiable conexión con alguien, en lugar de conocer chicos nuevos para bailar en la pista cada fin de semana.

Kurt lo extrañaba. Extrañaba estar en una relación, el tipo de relación cariñosa y protectora donde tenía permitido mimar a su novio como una gallina clueca, y ser posesivo y sarcástico con cada posible rival que amenazaba su felicidad.

Kurt a observó a Blaine por el rabillo del ojo y podía decir que Blaine estaba incómodo. Después de todo este tiempo, todavía podía leer a Blaine como un libro abierto. Al ver a Blaine todo enfurruñado y triste, Kurt no podía resistir la urgencia de intentar hacerlo sentir mejor. Así que Kurt bajó su cóctel y se giró hacia su amigo.

―Pierde la chaqueta de punto, Blaine, te pondrás todo sudado ―Kurt dijo, estirando la mano a los botones inferiores de la chaqueta mostaza de Blaine.

―Estoy bien ―Blaine protestó, pero le permitió a Kurt proceder. Cualquier cosa mientras la atención de Kurt estuviera en él.

―Listo, mucho mejor ―Kurt declaró a la par que colocó la chaqueta de punto en el taburete―. Quiero que todo el mundo vea a mi magnífico nov... uh, mi mejor amigo.

Blaine no perdió el casi resbalón. Kurt había querido decir _novio._ Es curioso cómo este resbalón hizo que Blaine se sintiera un poco más alto y con una sonrisa un poco más amplia.

Kurt se sentó en el taburete junto a Blaine y reanudó sorbiendo su cóctel. Es inquietante lo fácil que fue caer en hábitos acostumbrados. No sólo con Andrew, sino además con Blaine. A Kurt le encantaba buscar en el guardarropa de Blaine, pero ya no le correspondía hacerlo.

Se echó hacia atrás y volvió a observar a la multitud bailando. De verdad le gustaba la discoteca. Aún encontraba fascinante ser parte de una multitud de tantísimos hombres gay. En Lima, los habituales en el único bar gay en la ciudad habían sido viejos que buscaban con diversión a los jóvenes. Pero aquí en New York, había tantos de ellos - tan fabulosos y extravagantes - que se sentía natural estar aquí. Curioso, aunque definitivamente había más gais que en Ohio, era incluso más difícil encontrar una pareja perfecta en New York.

―Deberíamos encontrar un novio para Chandler ―Kurt reflexionó.

―¿Quién es Chandler? ―Adam preguntó.

―Un amigo nuestro ―Blaine explicó. Él estaba sentado a la derecha de Kurt, mientras Adam estaba a la izquierda.

―¿No conoces a alguien que esté soltero, Adam? ―Kurt le preguntó―. Alguien creativo y entusiasta por las artes, alguien que pueda asistir a un fin de semana de maratón 48 horas de ver telenovelas para chicas sin que piense que hay algo malo con eso? Debes conocer a algunas personas en NYADA que encajen con esa descripción, ¿verdad?

―Bueno, supongo ―Adam respondió con una sonrisa torcida―. Puede haber uno o dos en mi banda que estarían dispuestos a ir a una cita a ciegas.

―¿Chicos apuestos? ―Kurt husmeó.

―Depende de tu definición de apuesto ―Adam contrarrestó―. Los gustos pueden diferir.

―Bueno ―los ojos de Kurt se desviaron hacia Blaine―. Supongo que a Chandler no le importaría si su candidato a novio luciera un poco como Blaine.

―¿Qué? ―La cabeza de Blaine se volvió bruscamente.

―Sólo, sabes ―Kurt continuó hablando a Adam―, ¿un poco más alto, quizás?

Adam asintió con una amplia sonrisa―. Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Kurt se giró hacia el bar, chasqueando los dedos otra vez lo que le valió una mirada molesta de Blaine―. ¡Tomaré otra, por favor! ―Kurt dijo al barman con una inclinación coqueta de la cabeza―. Muchas gracias.

El barman le guiñó un ojo a Kurt mientras preparaba otro cóctel, añadiendo una rodaja de naranja y una sombrilla púrpura.

―Creo que deberías calmarte con la bebida ―Blaine murmuró―. No comiste mucho hoy.

―Gracias por tu preocupación ―Kurt replicó en un tono que declaraba, _No es de tu interés_.

Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro―. Kurt, no pretendo reprenderte...

―Entonces no lo hagas ―Kurt replicó.

―Estoy de acuerdo con Blaine en eso ―Adam dijo de repente, uniendo fuerzas con Blaine―. Tampoco soy tan aficionado al alcohol.

―Entonces, ¿por qué viniste? ―Kurt preguntó, sonando molesto―. Te dije que quería emborracharme. Por eso estoy aquí. Y con suerte esto me noqueará en la noche para que pueda temporalmente olvidar que el universo me odia.

―Lo siento ―Adam levantó las manos en defensa, junto con una risa divertida. ¿Pensaba que Kurt estaba bromeando?― Lo que sea que necesites hacer. ¡Salud! ―Adam alzó su prosecco en un brindis y Kurt hizo lo mismo antes de tomarse la mitad de su segundo cóctel de un trago.

Era extraño beber en Babylon y ganar comentarios sarcásticos por ello. Cuando se acostumbró a venir a Babylon con Andrew, su exnovio lo llenaría y no tenía nada eso si Kurt se negaba a beber.

―Oh, Dios mío ―Kurt exclamó de repente, sentándose derecho y rígido―. ¡El universo de verdad debe odiarme! ¡Genius está aquí!

Instantáneamente el humor de Kurt volvió a bajar a cero. Genial. Simplemente fantástico. ¿Genius tenía que ir y celebrar su éxito en Babylon? Kurt odiaba como Genius había sido declarado el mejor de todos los talentos está noche.

Ambos Blaine y Adam siguieron su vista y también descubrieron al candente candidato de Fashion Hero. No era difícil pasar por alto. Incluso en esa exclusiva multitud de hermosos gais, Genius sobresalía como un pulgar hinchado.

Su cabello rubio patinado estaba peinado hasta besar el cielo, sus interminablemente largas piernas estaban revestidas en ajustados pantalones de cuero negro con un cinturón rojo brillante y una apretada camisa roja. Además, usaba maquillaje. Él había sido por mucho el más glamoroso concursante está noche. Tal vez el jurado lo había premiado su sobre actitud superior. Alabado sea el gay. Aleluya. Kurt no se quejaba de que el programa de televisión evidentemente acogía y celebraba a la comunidad gay, pero le desagradaba esa clase de exageración del estereotipo.

―¿Maneras de romper el estereotipo, huh? ―Kurt se murmuró.

―No dejes que te afecte ―Blaine aconsejó―. Él no lo vale.

Kurt solamente dejó escapar un resoplido y se quedó mirando a Genius.

―¿Quieres bailar? ―Adam de repente ofreció su mano a Kurt.

Kurt estaba desconcertado por esta oferta inesperada, pero dio la bienvenida a la distracción y aceptó la mano de Adam. El momento Kurt bajó de su taburete, sintió lo agitado de la patada. Sus piernas se sentían como si caminara en las nubes, su visión estaba borrosa y tenía problema concentrando sus pensamientos, pero no le importó porque la ensordecedora música de todas maneras lo invitaba a apagar su cerebro.

Aunque bailar no ayudó a aliviar su mente. Intentó relajarse, pero se sentía como un fraude entre la gente feliz. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente relajarse y disfrutar la vida?

La música cambió a una hemos mezcla de una canción de Rihanna, y ya que era un tipo de canción lenta, Adam se adentró al espacio personal de Kurt.

_I've been ignoring this big lump in my throat__  
><em>I shouldn't be crying<em>_

―¿Aún piensas que soy maravilloso y atractivo? ―Kurt preguntó como una difamación, haciendo un gesto hacia abajo sobre sí mismo, obviamente bromeando, porque, ¿quién querría estar con un borracho como él? Como si su cuerpo estuviera determinado a remarcar su punto, Kurt perdió el control de sus pasos y tropezado contra Adam, agarrando sus brazos para mantenerse en pie.

―¡Vaya no! ―Adam lo ayudó a sostenerse, y cuando Kurt levantó la vista, notó que el rostro de Adam estaba falto de su usual brillo, en su lugar era una muestra de seriedad y preocupación, dos características que Kurt no podía soportar en este momento.

―Si ―Adán respondió, no obstante.

―¡Momento de la verdad! ―Kurt demandó―. Tú piensas que soy patético y tonto, ¡admítelo! ―dijo retadoramente.

―No, eso no es lo que pienso.

Kurt lo miró, esperando que continuara.

Adam dio un pequeño encogimiento de hombros―. Simplemente pienso que el alcohol nunca ha sido la solución para nada antes.

_Tears were for the weaker days, I'm stronger now__  
><em>Or so I say, but something's missing<em>_

De repente: Kurt de verdad se sintió patético y tonto a pesar que las palabras de Adam le aseguraban que no. Curioso como Rachel había pensado que Adam era un perdedor, cuando de hecho Adam fue el exitoso mientras él fue el que concurrió y ahogó su fracaso y decepción en alcohol.

―A veces ganar se siente como perder ―Adam dijo de la nada―. Debes probar y aceptar el hecho de que estás en la siguiente ronda, sin importar las circunstancias.

Al instante Kurt sintió ganas de llorar. Era básicamente el mismo consejo que Rachel le había dado. ¿Por qué sonaba un tanto más tranquilizador viendo de Adam?

_Whatever it is, it feels like it's laughing at me__  
><em>Through the glass of a two-sided mirror<em>_

―Oye, ánimo, hermoso ―Adam dijo y tomó la mano de Kurt para hacerlo bailar con él. Se arremolinaron alrededor por un tiempo y Kurt se tragó los sentimientos de tristeza y simplemente disfrutó de la calidez de las manos de Adam y de la mareada falta de definición de la multitud.

Y entonces de la nada tuvieron un momento.

Adam acababa de girarlo y tiró de él hacia atrás, justo en sus brazos, y sus miradas encontraron sus rostros sólo a unas pulgadas de distancia. Kurt noto la inequívoca manera en que Adam miraba su boca, la de él con los labios ligeramente separados, y el corazón de Kurt comenzó a golpear salvaje con conciencia de que Adam estaba a punto de darle un beso.

Un millón de diversas sensaciones corrieron a través de su nublada mente. Apretó la parte superior del brazo de Adam y se puso tenso, pero no se alejó.

Su reacción inicial fue, _¡No! ¡No enfrente de Blaine!_ Porque Kurt sabía que Blaine los estaba observando. Su pánico debía ser visible en su rostro, ya que Adam retrocedió, sólo una pulgada, pero el hechizo estaba roto.

Adam le sonrió amablemente, el deseo por besar a Kurt se había ido de su mirada, reemplazado por algo indiferente. Para su sorpresa, Kurt se sentía decepcionado. Si Adam de verdad quería besarlo, simplemente lo hubiera hecho, ¿verdad? Pero sin en cambio estaba ¿disgustado por el patético estado en que Kurt estaba?

_Whatever it is, it's just laughing at me__  
><em>And I just wanna scream<em>_

El tono de la música cambió y Adam lo dejó ir y señaló hacia el bar. Claramente, Adam había tenido suficiente de él y Kurt no podía culparlo.

De vuelta en el bar, Blaine los estaba esperando, luciendo como si quisiera estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí, y Kurt sintió culpa por arrastrarlo con él―. ¿Quieres bailar? ―Preguntó y ya tenía la mano en el brazo de Blaine, halándolo a la pista de baile. La distracción era la clave. Kurt no quería quedarse cerca de Adam y la incomodidad que fue causada por su casi beso. Mejor bailar un poco más.

_What now? I just can't figure it out__  
><em>What now, I guess<em>  
><em>I'll just wait it out, wait it out<em>_

Todavía, mientras Kurt estaba en la pista con Blaine, no pudo evitar furtivas miradas hacia Adam, preguntándose lo que él estaba pensando. ¿Adam no quería tomar la iniciativa con él porque era obvio para todo mundo que pertenecía a Blaine? Ya que así era, ¿cierto? Eso era lo que la gente pensaba cuando veían cuan familiar y cómodo estaba cerca de Blaine. ¿Los confundirían con una pareja de mucho tiempo? ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser así de nuevo?

_I found the one, he changed my life__  
><em>But was it me that changed<em>_

_And he just happened to come at the right time__  
><em>I'm supposed to be in love but I'm numb again<em>_

Blaine se sentía increíblemente estúpido. Sólo había venido para asegurarse que Kurt estuviera bien. No quería ver a Kurt emborracharse o coquetear con otros chicos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Kurt lo hiciera a propósito. Pero cuando bailaron y Kurt no lo miró a los ojos sino que constantemente echaba un vistazo a Adam, Blaine se quebró.

―¿Por qué no eres claro conmigo y me dices que sientes algo por él? ―Blaine retó.

Kurt se giró para ver a su actual pareja de baile, el ceño fruncido en su rostro―. ¿Qué? ―Gritó por encima de la música.

―¡Me oíste! ―Blaine gritó en respuesta. Se estaba mordiendo los labios y luchó contra el impulso de simplemente huir enfurruñado.

―¿Hablas de Adam? ―Kurt pidió le aclarara.

―No lo sé ―Blaine espetó―, digo con quién coqueteas mientras bailas conmigo.

―¿Cuál es tu problema? ―Kurt respondió, confundido―. No hay nada entre Adam y yo ―Kurt aclaró―. Y tras esta noche, dudo que algo pase alguna vez.

Blaine dejó de bailar, al igual que Kurt. Se pararon uno frente al otro, dejando que la gente tropezara con ellos. Ahora que los ojos atentos de Kurt estaban sobre él, Blaine se sintió expuesto. Cruzó los brazos para esconder su vulnerabilidad. Kurt se balanceaba pesadamente, ya bizco y borracho. No tenía sentido hablar con él ahora, Blaine se dio cuenta, y sin embargo no podía dejar de estar frustrado con Kurt.

―No debí haber venido ―Blaine levantó la voz sobre la música―. Aparentemente te estás divirtiendo con Adam, no me necesitas.

―¿Tan sólo porque bailé con él? ―Kurt negó con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos también―. ¿Crees que yo me divertí viéndote bailar con Sebastian?

―Kurt, eso fue hace como toda una vida ―Blaine hizo una mueca―. No puedo creer que lo saques ahora.

―Algunas cosas son difíciles de olvidar ―Kurt respondió disgustado―. Al menos, yo únicamente estoy _bailando _con otro chico.

―¡Vaya, ese es un golpe bajo! ―Blaine espetó―. Sé que cometí un error. No tienes que sacarlo una y otra vez.

―Tú tampoco me dejas olvidar mis errores, ¿o sí? ―Kurt replicó―. Sigues recordándome que mi relación con Andrew fue un error y quieres que_ esa _sea la razón para que vuelva contigo.

―No te estoy _diciendo _que vuelvas conmigo ―Blaine se quedó atónito. Abrió los brazos derrotado.

―Quieres que admita que fallé en otra relación y que estaría mejor contigo ―Kurt acusó y pinchó el hombro de Blaine.

―¡Eso es ridículo! ―Blaine explotó―. ¡Te amo, por todos los cielos! ¡Aunque justo ahora no tengo idea de por qué!

―¿Viejos hábitos? ―Kurt cuestionó rodando los ojos, sonando todo malintencionado.

―A veces deseo poder simplemente parar estos sentimientos ―Blaine admitió con una negación de cabeza―. Pero no puedo. No tengo un botón para borrar y que al presionarlo ya no te ame.

Kurt miró a Blaine y simplemente se sintió horrible. Había tanto dolor y decepción en el rostro de Blaine y todo eso estaba mal. ¿Por qué se estaban gritando? Kurt quería preguntar por qué. ¿Por qué Blaine todavía lo amaba? ¿Cómo podían sus sentimientos todavía ser reales tras todo lo que había pasado? Kurt se acercó a Blaine, extendiendo la mano para tomar la de Blaine y hacer todo mejor, no sabía cómo, pero sabía que no quería ver a Blaine así de herido y se odiaba por ser rencoroso y odioso con él.

_Whatever it is, it feels like it's laughing at me__  
><em>Through the glass of a two-sided mirror<em>  
><em>Whatever it is, it's just sitting there laughing at me<em>_

Como fuera, Blaine se alejó de él, arrojando su mano al aire―. ¡No soy tu premio de consolación, Kurt! ¡No soy al que puedes tomar de respaldo cuando no hay nadie mejor en los alrededores!

―¡Yo tampoco! ―Kurt respondió gritándole, todo el dolor revolcándose en su interior de nuevo.

Por un horrendo e interminable segundo simplemente se miraron, y Kurt se preguntó ¿en que se habían convertido? ¿Cómo todo podía estar tan estropeado entre ellos? ¿Cómo podían el amor y la desconfianza y el resentimiento estar tan cerca?

―¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo ―Blaine dijo con un resoplido y echándose a correr, desvaneciéndose en la multitud.

Kurt lo miró fijamente, aturdido y sin palabras. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Quería seguir a Blaine, pero sus piernas le fallaron y tropezó con algunos de los otros bailarines que simplemente lo desatracaron, molestos. Kurt vio la cabeza rizada de Blaine desaparecer a través de la salida y sabía que era demasiado tarde.

_The more I swear I'm happy__  
><em>The more that I'm feeling alone<em>_

Kurt se giró hacia el bar, pero notó que Adam había encontrado a alguien más para hablar: Genius. Los dos se paraban juntos, riendo sobre algo, y en su mente confusa Kurt imaginó que lo estaban señalando.

De repente sintiéndose solo y perdido, Kurt se volvió hacia los baños. Se abrió camino entre la multitud con los codos, sin notar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, tan sólo sintiendo a su corazón latiendo tan dolorosamente como si se le fuera a destrozar y dejarlo sangrando en el piso para todo el mundo caminara sobre él.

_'Cause I spend every hour__  
><em>Just going through the motions<em>  
><em>I can't even get the emotions to come out<em>  
><em>Dry as a bone but I just wanna shout<em>_

Se agarró los brazos y todavía sentía los dedos de Andrew enterándose en la carne de sus brazos y buscado la memoria del dolor. Deseaba que Andrew estuviera aquí para agarrarlo y empujarlo contra la pared más próxima, porque se lo merecía tanto.

Kurt tropezó en un puesto en el baño y se apoyó contra la pared, cerrando los ojos y lentamente arrastrándose hacia abajo, derrumbándose en el suelo. Levantó sus mangas y clavó sus uñas profundo en la herida de su brazo hasta que un dulce dolor corrió a través de él.

Deseaba que Andrew estuviera aquí. Necesitaba que lo lanzara contra la pared, sacarle la estupidez puñetazos, agarrarlo y sacudirlo hasta que se sintiera entumecido nuevo. Quería Andrew lo pateara, gritara, lo empujarlo por el borde hasta que ya no quedara nada para sentir.

_I don't know where to go__  
><em>I don't know what to feel<em>  
><em>I don't know how to cry<em>  
><em>I don't know, oh, oh why<em>_

Con Blaine que se había ido y Adam divirtiéndose con Genius, únicamente había una opción para terminar está noche. Kurt podía irse de Babylon y tomar un taxi que lo llevara al apartamento de Andrew. Sería fácil ponerse a pelear con Andrew, Kurt sabía justamente el botón correcto para hacer hervir el temperamento de Andrew. En su cabeza Kurt ya lo veía, se sintió ser arrojado al otro lado de la sala de estar, golpeando el mobiliario y chocando contra las paredes. Dolería tan deliciosamente, le ayudaría a encontrar el olvido y aliviar el dolor de los demás que se anidaba en su corazón.

Kurt sabía que estaba mal permitir a Andrew para entrar en su inmediaciones de nuevo e invitarlo a lastimarlo, pero anhelaba la sensación agridulce de dolor en erupción y menguando.

Con Andrew, era un peligro controlado. No era como si se entregara a las manos de un homófobo o desconocido. Todo estaría bien. Estaría herido, pero bien.

Nadie lo sabría. Nadie lo averiguaría. A nadie le importaría.

_I don't know where to go__  
><em>I don't know what to feel<em>  
><em>I don't know how to cry<em>  
><em>I don't know, oh, oh why<em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones en este capítulo:<strong>

**Rihanna - What Now?**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	9. Chapter 9

Traducción autorizada por** **DiDiGlee****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

Sangre.

Kurt alzó una temblorosa mano para examinar los daños, pero era difícil enfocar la vista cuando su cabeza estaba dando vueltas.

Había arañado la piel sensible de su muñeca ya cicatrizada ferozmente de modo que sus uñas habían cortado en ella y unas cuantas gotas de sangre corría por su brazo. Conmocionado, Kurt la miró fijamente. Estaba todavía demasiado aturdido para realmente sentir el dolor, pero apenas la visión de ello desató una alarma sonándole en el interior de la cabeza.

_¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Y si alguien ve esto?_

Extendió la mano por papel de baño y cubrió la herida con ello. En su cabeza, ya había repasado la conversación que tendría con Rachel o Blaine o incluso su padre, si se enteraban de que había tenido una recaída. A parte que estarían tan decepcionados de él. Su padre se preocuparía mucho e insistiría en que Kurt abandonara la competencia y evitara cualquier cosa que lo estresara.

_¡Hazlo bien!_ Kurt se dijo con severidad, pero otro sollozo escapó de su garganta.

Cómo podría explicar que a veces ansiaba este tipo de dolor, por todo el dolor que tenía que soportar en su vida que no podía evitar, él tenía el control sobre sus heridas auto-infligidas. Ni siquiera su estúpida terapeuta quien veía semanalmente parecía estar a punto de saber en lo que andaba.

―Holaaa ―una voz dijo tentativamente y una mano apareció, cuidadosamente abriendo la puerta del cubículo donde Kurt estaba en cuclillas―. ¿Todo está bien aquí?

Kurt apresuradamente bajó sus mangas y levantó la vista, sorprendido por el hecho de que no había cerrado la puerta del cubículo, pero más impactado incluso de saber que Genius estaba sobre él.

Claramente, Genius estaba tan sobresaltado de verlo.

―¿Kurt?

Kurt rápidamente quitó las lágrimas de su rostro. Era extraño escuchar a Genius decir su nombre en voz alta. Usualmente sólo llamaba a Kurt 'ramero' o 'zorro' de manera ofensiva.

―Créeme, no quieres sentarte en _ese _piso ―Genius dijo y en realidad extendió la mano para ayudar a Kurt a levantarse.

Kurt ignoró la mano y se puso de pie tan derecho como podía sin balancearse demasiado―. ¿Te importaría? ―Kurt cruzó los brazos, aparentando querer ser dejado a solas.

―Normalmente no estoy revisando cubículos de baños. No soy un pervertido, simplemente para que lo sepas ―Genius dijo, su preocupada expresión rápidamente fue reemplazada por su usual aire de superioridad―. Simplemente que alguien murió a causa de las drogas el otro día y no quería que se repitiera.

Kurt entrecerró los ojos con asombro―. ¿En serio? ¿Te importan las otras personas?

―Bueno, ya sabes ―Genius hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire―. El cuerpo de un muerto en los baños se refleja peyorativamente en el club y no quiero que cierren Babylon sólo por algunos adictos. Dicho esto te agradecería si quisieras tomar cualesquiera actividades suicidas en otros lugares.

―No me estoy drogando ―Kurt dijo con un resoplido de disgusto. Enderezó su columna vertebral, rehusándose a verse triste y miserable frente a su archienemigo.

―¡Fantástico! ―Genius gritó con fingido entusiasmo―. Ahora, si por favor, me aseguras que no estás a punto de suicidarte, puedo dejarte en paz y disfrutar el resto de la noche.

―Muchas gracias por tu preocupación ―Kurt dijo sarcásticamente y dejó escapar un resoplido. Salió del cubículo y se posicionó frente a uno de los espejos sobre la hilera de lavabos y dando la espalda a Genius, despidiéndolo claramente. Como fuera, no parecía ser tan claro para Genius.

El chico con cabello rubio platinado se mantuvo cerca, parándose frente al espejo junto a Kurt y comprobando ociosamente su maquillaje en el reflejo.

―La moda es un negocio duro, zorro. Los reflectores pueden poner mucha presión en ti. No dejes que la opinión del jurado te hunda ―Genius le aconsejó sin honrarlo con otra mirada.

―Fácil de decir. Ya eres su querido. ―Kurt mojó una toalla de papel y refrescó su rostro con ella. Estaba horrorizado por su propio reflejo. Sus rasgos pálidos al instante se espolvorearían con manchas rojas cuando quiso tanto derramar una lágrima. No era de extrañar que Genius se mantuvo cerca cuando Kurt parecía que participara en una competencia de berridos.

―Sí, bueno, era de esperarse. ―Genius se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa confiada―. Además era predecible que Steven tenía que irse. Era débil, y sus prendas un insulto a la vista.

Kurt no respondió, sino que peleó con la urgencia de quitarle de una bofetada la expresión petulante de la cara de su rival.

―Tengo que admitir que estuve sorprendido de que eligieran a_ ti _como el segundo peor ―Genius sacó un delineador de ojos negro de su bolsillo trasero y comenzó volviendo sobre sus ojos―. Quiero decir que, ¿viste con qué salió Howard? _Por-favor_, ¿podía ser un poco más heterosexual?

―No tienes que hablarme ―Kurt dijo, molesto―. ¿Tus amigos modelos no te están esperando para para que puedan celebrarte y adorarte?

―¿Mis modelos? No sin mis amigos ―Genius replicó con un bufido―. Tan sólo son voluntarios que querían estar en televisión.

―Agradable ―Kurt comentó secamente―. No hay nada mejor que corruptos oportunistas que se ven bien en ropa de diseño.

Genius rió alto―. Debo decir que eres verdaderamente entretenido, zorro. Tienes ingenio, sarcasmo, cinismo y talento. Esos son el tipo de atributos que respeto.

―Bueno, vas a ver más de ellos, ya que estoy planeando en quedarse allí hasta el final ―Kurt dijo y con el dedo se peinó.

―Ya veremos ―Genius replicó, encrespando sus labios dudosamente.

―Puedes apostar tu alijo de tintes baratos para el cabello que el próximo domingo voy a ser el ganador de la semana ―Kurt espetó.

Genio tapó su delineador de ojos y suavizó un dedo sobre una ceja de forma perfecta, reconociendo las palabras de Kurt con no más de una sonrisa.

Kurt notó una delgada cicatriz en la orilla de la ceja de su oponente. Curioso, la vista de esa pequeña imperfección animó a Kurt. Todos ellos tenían sus cicatrices que soportar, ¿no? Genius no era diferente. Aunque el joven galán muy probablemente consiguió su cicatriz al lesionarse accidentalmente con las tijeras cuando se trata de recortar su flequillo.

Por un segundo, Kurt estuvo inclinado a preguntar al chico su nombre real, pero se detuvo. No quería verse demasiado interesado.

Genius metió a la bolsa su delineador y giró para dar a Kurt una sonrisa torcida―. Tú y yo somos bastante parecidos, ¿no crees?

―Eso es algo terrible de decir ―Kurt al instante rechazó―. Uno, me no decoloro el cabello. Y no pongo acento francés cada vez que las cámaras están en mí.

―Bueno, me recuerdas a mí mismo cuando era más joven ―Genius continuó con un encogimiento de hombros―. Lo creas o no, pero también solía ser inseguro. El revés más pequeño me arrastraría por días y me tenía dudando de mí. Claro que en ese entonces tenía 13 y todavía no tenía las habilidades que tengo ahora. Tuve que trabajar duro en mí para ganar la confianza que tengo ahora para convertirme en el joven talento más prometedor en el ámbito de la moda.

―Es bueno que no te hayas vuelto un arrogante esnob ―Kurt remarcó con un resoplido.

―Cierto ―Genius acordó, y Kurt no pudo decir si iba en serio―. Sólo recuerda, no es el universo el que te odia, sino tú mismo. La manera para hacer que los otros crean en ti es creyendo tú primero.

Inesperadamente, Kurt derramó lágrimas y se giró, para que Genius no lo viera peleando por contener las lágrimas. Odiaba estar todo lloroso y echó la culpa al alcohol de que no lograra serenarse.

―Hace algunos días aún me llamabas ramero ―Kurt dijo, secando sus ojos con una toalla de papel.

―Si bueno ―Genius dijo―. Me gusta dar una buena fanfarroneada.

―Hablando de fanfarronear ―Kurt encaró a su competidor nuevamente―. ¿Qué hay entre Andrew y tú?

―Nada ―Genius respondió con otra contracción de sus labios―. Tiene un trasero genial, Me gusta eso en un hombre. Pero también es un imbécil importante. Eso no me gusta.

―¿Crees que es un imbécil? ―Kurt estaba desconcertado por esa revelación―. ¿No estás encantado por él como los demás?

―_Querido _―Genius movió su mano hacia Kurt de una manera despectiva―. Reconozco a un imbécil cuando lo veo.

Kurt estaba sorprendido por este juicio de Andrew. De alguna manera escuchar que Genius pensaba que Andrew era un imbécil hizo sentirse mejor a Kurt. Quizás no era su culpa que Andrew se halla enojado en absoluto, tal vez Andrew sería un imbécil con todo mundo si le permitieran entrar a sus vidas.

De repente Kurt sintió culpa de que Andrew le había avisado sobre la tarea de la siguiente semana antes que a sus compañeros competidores. No quería sentirse un tramposo y odiaba tener este trozo de información en su conciencia, sin importar que mereciera una ventaja o no.

―Él me dijo el tema de la próxima semana ―Kurt soltó antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Genius agrandó los ojos hacia él, su boca cayó abierta con desconcierto. Obviamente intrigado, Genius se acercó e inclinó la cabeza como animando a Kurt para que le confiara un poco más.

―¡No se lo pedí, él simplemente me lo dijo! ―Kurt añadió, de repente dándose cuenta que esta conversación podría ser contraproducente dramáticamente. Pero entonces nuevamente, no le importaba realmente si Genius le creía o no.

Genius continuó con la vista en él incrédulamente―. ¿Entoces que haces aquí emborrachándote? Si fuera tú, me gustaría pasar mi domingo con un cuaderno de bocetos en lugar de una resaca.

―¿Quieres que te diga cuál es la tarea? ―Kurt preguntó, sintiendo que compartir la información lo haría menos tramposo. Incluso si compartir el tema de la siguiente semana con el mejor concursante pudiera no ser la decisión más inteligente.

Genius pareció considerar la oferta, dando golpes con un dedo a sus labios―. ¿Hay alguna prueba? ¿Estás bromeando conmigo, para que pase _mí_ domingo haciendo una lluvia de ideas para un tema equivocado?

―No, no estoy bromeando ―Kurt dijo, y luego se puso a pensar―. Al menos creo que Andrew me dijo la verdad sobre la tarea. Bueno, supongo que lo averiguaré el lunes.

―Muy bien, muy bien, dime ―Genius cambió de idea y posó sus ojos azules de hielo en Kurt con una chispa de curiosidad.

―Es 'Al lado del mar' ―Kurt le dijo.

―¿En serio? ―Genius hizo una mueca―. Qué aburrida tarea. ¿No pueden poner algo desafiante?

―¿Verdad? ―Kurt acordó―. También pensé que la fiesta de cóctel era un tema estúpido.

―Y que lo digas ―Genius dejó escapar un dramático suspiro.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Adam entró, buscando un poco cuando los vio juntos―. Kurt, ahí estás. Te he estado buscando.

―Oh, estamos discutiendo la tarea de la próxima semana ―Genius le dijo casualmente.

―¿Saben el tema de la próxima semana? ―Adam preguntó, desconcertado―. ¿Me perdí de algo?

―Por qué, Kurt acaba de decírmelo ―Genius dijo animosamente y le guiñó un ojos a Kurt―. De cualquier manera, gracias por la charla tan perspicaz, zorro. Los veo el lunes. ―Con las caderas meneando, se fue al baño.

Kurt sintió sus mejillas calentarse. Genial, ahora se sentía como un traidor. ¿Adam pensaba que había una razón por la que Kurt no le contaría sobre las calientes noticias? ¿Él pensaba que estaba conspirando con Genius? ¿Y qué diría Adam si le dijera que obtuvo la información de Andrew? Por extraño que pareciera, a Kurt no le importaba que Genius pensara que era un ramero, pero no quería que Adam pensara mal de él.

―Escuché a alguien en la comidilla del equipo al respecto ―Kurt mintió, tejiendo los dedos y sintiéndose incómodo―. También te lo iba a contar. Aunque el tema es bastante aburrido. Es...

Adam alzó una mano para detenerlo―. No quiero saber ―dijo con una voz extraña.

―¿Por qué no? ―Kurt preguntó, desconcertado.

―No creo que eso sea importante justo ahora ―Adam dijo, bajando la voz. Con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, parecía un poco incómodo―. ¿Estás bien, Kurt? ¿Dije algo estúpido o...? ―No terminó su oración, sino que entrecerró los ojos inquisitivamente.

―No, ¿por qué pensarías eso? ―Kurt preguntó.

―Porque se ve que has estado llorando y simplemente esperaba que no fuera algo que yo hice ―Adam ladeó la cabeza y Kurt se retorció un poco bajo su mirada.

―No, es solamente... ―Kurt respiró tembloroso, odiando que fuera tan obvio que lloró―. La presión ―dijo―. Es más desafiante de lo que pensé que sería.

Adam asintió en simpatía―. Deberíamos terminar la noche y llevarte a casa ―Adam ofreció―. Te puedo llamar a un taxi.

Al instante Kurt se sintió una mierda. Así que Adam iba a ponerlo en un taxi para enviarlo a casa y terminar con él.

―Toma una aspirina y bebe demasiada agua cuando llegue a casa ―Adam le aconsejó―. Eso debería ayudar a prevenir un terrible dolor de cabeza mañana.

―Gracias ―Kurt dijo e incluso permitió que Adam lo llevara del codo para guiarlo hacia la salida.

―Lamento que tuvieras una pésima noche ―Adam dijo, obviamente intentando consolarlo―. Pero una vez que tengas un buen sueño te sentirás mejor.

―Supongo ―Kurt contestó en un hilo de voz. Ahora de verdad se sentía avergonzado y patético. Mientras caminaba junto a Adam a través de la multitud, Kurt tenía la cabeza agachada y mantenía los ojos en el piso para que nadie notara sus ojos rojos. Su única intención era salir del club sin ser visto. A pesar de que temía el regreso a casa. Qué manera tan triste de terminar esta noche, completamente solo y borracho en un taxi.

Por ello fue golpeado por una sobrecogedora sensación de alivio y gratitud cuando vio a Blaine.

_¡Blaine está todavía aquí!_

Blaine se apoyaba en el mostrador del guardarropa, luciendo cansado y aburrido, aún un poco enfurruñado. Sin embargo sus facciones se volvieron duras, mientras vio a Kurt acercándose.

_Está molesto, _Kurt pensó con un suspiro._ _Aun así me espero.__ Se preguntó si la presencia de Blaine provenía de la amistad u obligación. ¿Se sentía responsable de que Kurt llegara a casa bien?

Como fuera, al segundo que Blaine se dio cuenta de los delatadores signos de lágrimas en el rostro de Kurt, la falsa indiferencia de Blaine se convirtió en obvia preocupación y caminó para encontrar a Kurt a medio camino―. ¿Kurt, has estado llorando?

Kurt estaba aliviado de poder ir a casa con Blaine, pero todavía se sentía mal por su pelea. No quería la lástima de Blaine, y además tampoco quería que su amigo pensara que era la razón del llanto de Kurt.

―Todavía estás aquí ―Kurt dijo en un murmullo, mirando a Blaine por debajo de sus pestañas.

―Por supuesto ―Blaine dijo cansadamente. Presentó el boleto del abrigo que había conservado por Kurt y lo pasó por encima de la ventanilla para recuperar su chaquetón de marinero. _Oh_, Kurt pensó. ¿Así que Blaine sólo esperó obedientemente porque había encontrado el boleto del abrigo de Kurt en su bolsillo?

―Ya lo llevo desde aquí ―Blaine le dijo a Adam, quien les deseó buenas noches con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

―Vamos a casa ―Blaine ayudó a Kurt a ponerse su abrigo. Kurt no respondió nada, sólo se concentró en poner un por delante del otro, determinado a caminar en línea recta y no tropezar junto a Blaine. Quería conservar al menos algo de dignidad y no comportarse como el desastre de ebrio como sus amigos lo habían catalogado.

Blaine levantó el brazo a un taxi, abrió la puerta y esperó a que Kurt se metiera en el asiento trasero antes de seguirlo.

Blaine claramente no está de humor para platicar. Además de «Cuida la cabeza» y «¿Puedes ponerte el cinturón de seguridad solo?», no dijo nada a Kurt.

De hecho, no hablaron durante todo el camino a casa. Todo mientras Kurt sentía ganas de llorar, pero parpadeaba para alejar las lágrimas. No quería darle al conductor un lastimero espectáculo. Ni siquiera podía culpar a Blaine por odiarlo. Kurt estaba disgustado consigo mismo. No se sorprendería si después de esta noche Blaine se buscaba su propio apartamento. Tal vez Kurt debería considerar vivir solo y prescindir a sus amigos de aguantar su estupidez.

* * *

><p>Era extraño no hablar y el silencio se fue arrastrando en Blaine, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para comenzar una conversación que no sería más que una pequeña charla de todas maneras, debido a que Kurt estaba demasiado fuera de sí para hacer frente a ningún problema real esta noche.<p>

Blaine sabía que no debía estar enojado con Kurt, debería apoyarlo, ya que Kurt estaba realmente decaído por su casi expulsión de la competencia. Pero justo ahora no tenía la energía para ofrecer algún consuelo.

Blaine estaba consciente de que había dicho algunas cosas hirientes a Kurt. No tenía la menor idea de donde estaban, pero en lo que se refiere a Blaine, pretendería que nada de esto había pasado. Kurt había estado estresado y frustrado con la competencia. Blaine no le iba a guardar rencor. Pero además no iba a disculparse por sus propias palabras.

Blaine pagó al conductor y esperó a que Kurt saliera del taxi. Subieron las escaleras a su apartamento en silencio. Todo lo que Blaine quería hacer era meterse a su cama y dormir, y olvidar las terribles cosas de esta noche.

Abrió la puerta y encendió las luces, luego hizo un gesto para Kurt entrara primero antes de cerrar la puerta.

―¿Rachel? ―Blaine gritó, aunque era claro que Rachel todavía no estaba en casa.

―Parece que todavía está fuera ―comentó por el bien de decir algo. Esta ley del hielo no les hacía ningún bien. Incluso en los peores momentos cuando habían estado enojados con el otro, todavía habían podido hablar.

Blaine se encogió de hombros para quitarse su abrigo y ponerlo junto al de Kurt en el estante. Sus oídos estaban zumbando con las secuelas de la ensordecedora música en el club. Sentía como si le fuera a dar dolor de cabeza.

Kurt había dado algunos pasos en la habitación, pero ahora se dio la vuelta, encarando a Blaine y había algo en sus ojos que pusieron a Blaine en alerta instantánea. Había derrota y resignación, pero además algo peligroso, algo autodestructivo.

―Pégame ―Kurt dijo con un brillo loco en sus ojos de pesados párpados.

―¿Qué? ―Blaine se quedó desconcertado, un escalofrío corriéndole por la columna vertebral.

―Simplemente hazlo ―Kurt lo animó con voz firme, abriendo los brazos en señal de rendición y los ojos medio cerrados como esperando el primer golpe―. Sé que lo merezco, ¿bien? ¡Vamos hazlo!

Blaine retrocedió, conmoción y incredulidad escrita en su rostro―. No voy a lastimarte.

―¡Vamos! ―Kurt urgió, sonando impaciente y enojado―. ¡Sé que quieres hacerlo! ¡Puedo ver lo mucho que me odias! He arruinado todo.

―Kurt, por favor, deja de decir eso ―Blaine trató de calmarlo, sosteniendo sus manos en un gesto calmante―. Estás tomado y no sabes de lo que hablas y...

―¡Besé a Andrew! ―Kurt gritó en frustración―. Ahora, ¿_eso_ no te hace querer darme un puñetazo?

Kurt se estaba frustrando, no entendía por qué Blaine era tan vacilante. Era obvio que Blaine estaba molesto con él, todo lo que Kurt quería que hiciera era mostrarle su furia y sacar su frustración en él, en lugar de la ley del hielo.

―¡Eres tan hipócrita! ¿Por qué no te enfadas cuando estás enfadado? ¡Sácalo! ¡Quieres golpearme, así que hazlo! Puedo soportarlo.

En lugar de atacarlo, sin embargo, Blaine se alejó de Kurt. Había tanta lástima y miedo en los ojos de Blaine, que Kurt tuvo que alejar la mirada, porque no podía soportarlo.

―No, Kurt ―Blaine dijo, metiendo sus manos lejos debajo de sus axilas para mostrarle que no usaría sus manos para lastimarlo―. No lo haré ―declaró con firmeza, pero su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente―. Nunca te lastimaré.

―Si no hubieras estado esperando en la salida, habría ido con él ―Kurt admitió en un tono sombrío, probando su última carta―. Le habría pedido a Drew lastimarme. Sería fácil lograr que me diera un puñetazo. Debí saber que no podías estar a su altura.

Kurt intentó hacerlo sonar como un desafío, pero las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo o por qué estaba intentando que Blaine le pegara, porque en el fondo sabía que Blaine nunca lo haría. Y aun así, necesitaba _algo_, necesitaba que Blaine sintiera algo por él, incluso si era odio y furia.

―Por favor ―Kurt estaba comenzando a temblar, el agotamiento y el estrés del día estaba abriéndose paso a través de su cuerpo―. Necesito algo que me sacuda de vuelta a la vida, porque es como si me hubiera ido lejos y no hubiera nada a lo que aferrarme. Por favor, haz _algo_.

―Muy bien ―la voz de Blaine fue áspera y derrotada mientras se dirigía hacia Kurt.

Kurt se apartó, como asustado por la idea de que Blaine en realidad iba a arremeter contra él.

En lugar, Blaine lo atrajo a su pecho, agarrándolo firmemente a su cuerpo y frotando las palmas de arriba y abajo de la espalda de Kurt para que dejara de temblar, de derrumbarse.

―Kurt, por favor siéntate ―Blaine dijo con una voz suave―. Simplemente estás siendo exagerando porque estás borracho. Todo se verá diferente mañana, lo prometo.

Blaine sabía que Kurt estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico y no sabía qué lo causó exactamente, pero podría ser una reacción de choque tardía de justamente todo lo que había pasado hoy. Gentilmente guió a Kurt al sofá y se sentó con él, sosteniendo las manos de Kurt para asegurarle que estaba seguro.

La inesperada amabilidad de Blaine había sacudido a Kurt devuelta a la realidad.

―Dios, por favor olvida lo que acabo de decir ―Kurt rogó en un hilo de voz, de repente sintiéndose expuesto y avergonzado―. No lo dije en serio, ¿de acuerdo? ―Estaba agitando su mano izquierda con desdén, y fue cuando Blaine lo vio. La manga desabrochada de la camisa de Kurt estaba subida, revelando arañazos sangrientos en la costra de la muñeca izquierda de Kurt.

De repente, Blaine estaba aterrado.

―¿Quién hizo eso? ―Blaine preguntó impactado. Extendió la mano y tomó el brazo de Kurt, examinando la herida. Antes de que Kurt pudiera decir nada, Blaine había encontrado la respuesta por sí mismo―. ¿Te lo hiciste tú?

―Es sólo un rasguño ―Kurt dijo, tratando de escapar de las manos de Blaine, pero Blaine lo sostenía firmemente como si temiera soltarlo.

―Es más que eso ―Blaine insistió y tuvo que tragar todo el nudo que se formó en su garganta―. Te hiciste daño a ti mismo. ―Blaine lo miró con tristeza pura e impotencia en los ojos.

Fue cuando Kurt estalló en lágrimas. Cubrió su rostro con amas manos y desplomándose hacia adelante, intentando esconderse. Pero Blaine atrajo a Kurt en un abrazo, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y permitiéndole llorar―. Por favor, Kurt, por favor, prométeme que nunca harás algo así otra vez.

Kurt se agarró de la camisa de Blaine, desesperadamente intentando acercarlo mientras lloraba en el hombro de Blaine. La manera en que Blaine lo cuidaba únicamente lo hacía llorar con más ahínco. Había demasiado que quería decir. Lo siento, partes empezar y cuánto odiaba el acantilado que se había estado construyendo entre ellos. Pero las lágrimas le ahogaron y no pudo hablar.

Lloraba con tantas ganas que dolía, las lágrimas se fueron acumulando en las costillas y los pulmones a medida que arrancaron su camino a través de su cuerpo. Todo dolía y estaba tan cansado y exhausto que ya no le importó la apariencia.

―Está bien ―Blaine coreó una y otra vez en el hombro de Kurt, apretándolo contra su pecho―Está bien, está bien, está bien.

Cuando Kurt por fin se calmó y permaneció inmóvil y esnifando en los brazos de Blaine, Blaine deshizo lentamente del agarre fuerte de Kurt―. Vamos, a ponerte cómodo ―Blaine dijo y ayudó a Kurt a deshacerse de sus botines blancos.

― Mis ropas ahora están arrugadas ―Kurt murmuró e intentó zafarse su chaleco dorado. Blaine tuvo que sonreír al ver que Kurt estaba lo suficiente consiente para preocuparse por el estado de su ropa.

―Aquí, permíteme ayudarte. ―Blaine liberó a Kurt del chaleco y la camisa, y puso una sábana alrededor de los hombros desnudos de Kurt.

―Espera un segundo. Estaré de regreso.

Blaine se coló al baño y puso la camisa de Kurt sobre el lavamanos con la intención de lavar las mangas más tarde. Sabía que Kurt estaría devastado por arruinar una de sus mejores camisas si veía las manchas de sangre en la mañana.

Siguió asaltando el botiquín de primeros auxilios por antiséptico, curitas y aspirinas, y estaba simplemente viendo la caducidad de la caja de aspirinas cuando eso lo golpeó.

Blaine se detuvo en su búsqueda frenética y se apoyó en el fregadero, sintiéndose mareado y todo tembloroso de repente. Era su turno de tener un ataque de pánico. Estaba aterrado por lo que Kurt hubiera hecho, y de lo que se pudo haber hecho si de verdad hubiera ido con Andrew está noche.

Cerrando los ojos, Blaine se concentró en respirar, haciéndolo profundamente y exhalando lentamente hasta que su cuerpo dejó de temblar―. Está bien ―se dijo en voz baja―. Está bien. Kurt estará bien.

Había lágrimas calientes urticantes tras de sus ojos, pero no les permitió derramarse. Blaine se dijo que tenía que permanecer calmado y fuerte para Kurt. No les hacía ningún bien si enloquecía. Tan sólo tenía que creer que todo estaría bien.

Únicamente unos minutos más tarde, Blaine regresó con lo que tomó del botiquín de primeros auxilios también con una caja de pañuelos desechables y una botellita de agua. Encontró a Kurt donde lo había dejado, con el rostro pálido y bañado en lágrimas, se desplomó en el sofá, abrazando una almohada con los ojos cerrados.

―Oye, amor, todavía no te duermas ―Blaine le habló suavemente y se sentó a la izquierda de su amigo―. Aquí, toma una aspirina y bebe algo.

Kurt lentamente se sentó, tomó la píldora y la tragó con agua.

―Déjame ver tu mano, por favor ―Blaine pidió y gentilmente estiró el brazo para tomar el brazo de Kurt y colocarlo sobre su regazo, en la parte interior para que pudiera tratar el raspón con incrustaciones de sangre con un ungüento antiséptico y antibiótico. Kurt dejó escapar un silbido de dolor cuando el antiséptico golpeó la herida, pero por todo lo demás, se mantuvo en silencio y apoyado pesadamente con su hombro contra el de Blaine.

―Aquí va ―Blaine dijo suavemente cuando por fin puso el curita. Cuando terminó de tratar la muñeca de Kurt, Blaine abrió la palma de Kurt con la suya y atado sus dedos juntos, ya que tomar la mano de Kurt era la mejor sedante en el que Blaine podía pensar para sí mismo. Así que envolvió ambas manos alrededor de la izquierda de Kurt.

―Lo siento, Blaine ―Kurt dijo, con la voz todavía temblorosa mientras se aferraba a la manta con su mano libre―. No quiero estar así, patético y todo.

―No eres patético ―Blaine le aseguró―. Además, es bueno sacar todo la tensión tras un día tan difícil.

Blaine frotó el dorso de la mano de Kurt e intentó una sonrisa tranquilizadora―. Siéntate de nuevo, amor, déjame traerte algo. ―Presionó un beso en el dorso de la mano de Kurt antes de irse a la cocina. Regresó con otra botella de agua y un pasó con pastel de queso―. Come algo, te sentirás mejor.

―¿De dónde viene el pastel? ―Kurt preguntó, secándose los ojos con un pañuelo y sonándose la nariz.

―Rachel lo hizo ―Blaine explicó―. Para ti, para celebrar tu éxito, porque teníamos mucha confianza de que lo lograrías.

Al instante, Kurt enterró su tenedor en el pastel y lo saboreó―. Siéntate más cerca ―Kurt murmuró con la boca llena de pastel. Blaine se acercó más y Kurt descansó las piernas sobre el regazo de Blaine y por un rato tan sólo comieron en un pacífico silencio.

Pero por dentro, Blaine estaba peleando duro para mantenerse. Seguía pensando en los _y si _y los resultados lo mataban. ¿Y si se hubiera ido del club sin esperar a Kurt? Porque inicialmente tenía la intención de simplemente irse. Fue sólo cuando había recuperado su chaqueta que también había encontrado el boleto para el abrigo de Kurt en su bolsillo, y aunque, sí, estuviera molesto con Kurt, se dio cuenta que todavía se preocupaba mucho por él.

De hecho, había recordado la primera vez que habían estado en un bar gay juntos, y él había sido el que terminó borracho y Kurt había intentado asegurarse de que llegara bien a casa. En ese entonces Blaine había estropeado las cosas y se había enfadado con Kurt, únicamente para arrepentirse de sus acciones más tarde. Había sido estúpido y orgulloso, pero Kurt lo había perdonado. Está noche era el turno de Blaine para tragarse su dolor y orgullo, y cuidar a Kurt.

Además, no confiaba lo suficiente en que Adam pudiera llevar a Kurt a casa a salvo.

A medida que Kurt estaba masticando el pastel silenciosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y seguía secándose la cara.

Ver a su amigo así, asustaba a Blaine. En un momento de debilidad, Kurt se había puesto a lastimarse otra vez. Pero lo que estaba incluso peor era que Kurt estaba alejando a las personas que podían ayudarlo. Blaine se sentía muy mal que Kurt casi se las había arreglado para _apartarlo_. Esto no debería ser acerca de ser novios nuevamente o acerca de si o que estuvieran destinados a estar juntos. Esto era sobre la amistad. Kurt necesitaba a un amigo justo ahora, si lo aceptaba o no. Blaine se prometió que no dejaría que Kurt lo alejara.

―¿Recuerdas nuestra canción? ―Blaine preguntó y juzgando por la expresión burlona de Kurt, Kurt no recordaba - o al menos Kurt no sabía cuál escoger de la amplia gama de canciones que habían sido_ canción de ellos_ sobre el curso del tiempo.

Así que Blaine comenzó a cantarla suavemente:

«You're so mean when you talk about yourself, you are wrong. Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead. Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less than perfect, please if you ever feel like you're nothing, you're perfect to me.»

Nuevas lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Kurt―. Extraño eso tiempos ―Kurt admitió―. Tú y yo, simplemente conduciendo por la ciudad y cantando con la radio.

―Sí, también extraño esos tiempos ―Blaine dijo, nuevamente peleando con sus propias lágrimas―. Kurt, por un tiempo me tuviste pensando que querías castigarme siendo sarcástico y malicioso conmigo y alejarme. No tenía sentido, porque no eres esa clase de persona. Tú eres indulgente y cariñoso. Como aquella vez cuando perdonaste a Karofsky e incluso lo ayudaste durante su declaración, o cómo perdonaste a Andrew. Supongo que me di cuenta que en realidad no era a _mí_ a quien estabas castigando, sino a ti. Cada vez que estás atacando a la gente, estás verdaderamente atacándote a ti mismo.

Para su sorpresa, Kurt no negó la verdad de sus palabras, sino que asintió silenciosamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando más lágrimas se escaparon.

―No quiero ser esa persona ―Kurt confesó en lágrimas―. Siento que no importa lo que haga, todo sale mal. Es como, realmente, de verdad quiero ganar Fashion Hero y lo intento tanto, pero el universo siempre me da la espalda. ―Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y de repente recordó las palabras de Genius―. Sé que no es que el universo me odie. Simplemente soy yo.

Blaine apretó la mano de Kurt, luego las llevó a su boca y besó el dorso de la mano de Kurt. Mortificado, Kurt tiró de su mano―. Blaine, ¿cómo puedes besar mi mano? Estoy asqueroso, un desastre mocoso ahora. Necesito lavarme las manos y cara antes de hacer algún contacto humano.

Blaine se rió de eso, y Kurt también rió entre dientes. Y antes de que lo supieran, ambos estaban riéndose con fuerza, sacando la pesada tensión que había llevado con ellos hasta ahora, riendo.

―No me importan tus gérmenes sobre todo mi ser ―Blaine dijo bromeando, y estiró la mano hacia la de Kurt, pero Kurt las escondió bajo la sábana.

―No me toques Blaine, estoy todo asqueroso en este momento.

―No, no es cierto ―Blaine no estaba de acuerdo con una chispa traviesa en sus ojos―. Estás adorable. ―Brincó sobre Kurt y le capturó el rostro con ambas manos para darle un beso en la frente―. ¡Mwaah!

―¡Detente! ―Kurt protestó, pero se reía de nuevo. Así que Blaine continuó, montando las piernas de Kurt y enyesando la cara de Kurt con besos, por todas sus mejillas, nariz y barbilla.

―En serio, Blaine, detente. Estoy asqueroso. ―Las manos de Kurt hicieron su camino fuera de la sábana para quitar a Blaine, causando que la sábana se cayera y revelara la piel de alabastro en los hombros y pecho de Kurt.

―No lo estás, estás hermoso ―Blaine declaró sin aliento―. Simplemente mírate. ―Blaine no pudo detenerse y dejó que sus manos tocaran la piel de Kurt y corrieran a través de las perfectas curvas de sus hombros y clavícula, antes de arrastrarlas por el pecho. Se estremeció al sentir la suave piel de Kurt debajo de sus dedos. ¿De verdad acababa de intentar convencerse que estaría bien con sólo ser amigo de Kurt?

Kurt tenía la vista levantada hacia él, expectante, con la boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos enrojecidos y todavía brumosos del nivel de alcohol, pero ya no estaba protestando. Blaine se dio cuenta de la forma en que la respiración de Kurt se aceleró en previsión de futuras acciones de Blaine.

Y a pesar que Blaine sabía que no debía, era como si fuera movido por hilos invisibles, así que se inclinó y beso a Kurt en los labios. Sus manos se remontaron hacia arriba y se posaron en la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt mientras intensificó el beso.

Los labios de Kurt sabían salados, pero a Blaine no le importó. No era la primera vez que se besaban después o _mientras_ uno de ellos había estado llorando.

Como la noche antes de que Blaine tuviera la cirugía en su ojo y había estado tan asustado que no pudo dejar de llorar - lo que en realidad no deberías hacer si tendrás una cirugía al día siguiente - y Kurt lo había distraído besándolo y tocándolo, lo que - con sus padres en la habitación contigua - había servido de suficiente emoción para hacerle olvidar su pánico antes de la cirugía.

O el día que Kurt había recibido su primera carta de rechazo de NYADA y estaba llorando de rabia y frustración, y Blaine sólo había llegado hasta él cuando le había plantado un beso y por lo tanto le obligó a dejar de despotricar sobre la injusticia del mundo.

Blaine no quería nunca volver a ver a Kurt llorar así nuevamente. Y ahora, más que cualquier otra cosa, quería hacerle el amor. Kurt le había pedido hacer _algo_ para hacerlo sentir vivo otra vez, ¿cierto? Pero tan pronto como el deseo le llegó, Blaine se dio cuenta que esto era lo que _él_ quería, y no lo que Kurt _necesitaba_ justo ahora.

Kurt estaba herido y vulnerable, y por sobre todo, Kurt estaba borracho. Este no era el momento para que Blaine dejara a su anhelo tomar lo mejor de él.

Blaine se sentó lentamente, sus labios deslizándose de la boca de Kurt con un suave sonido mientras estaba intentando averiguar una manera para parar lo que estaban por hacer sin añadir rechazo al plato de dolor que Kurt había sufrido hoy.

Como si Kurt estuviera sintiendo que Blaine estaba retrocediendo, tomó el frente de la camisa de Blaine, asegurándose que Blaine permaneciera en su regazo y lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

―Rachel todavía está fuera ―Kurt dijo, su voz más baja y más ronca que antes―. Podríamos... ―Lo dejó al aire, su intención se hizo clara con una atrevida palma sobre el frente de los pantalones de Blaine.

―Kurt ―Blaine estaba riendo suavemente, intentando aligerar la situación que no era nada más que juguetona. Sabía que se metió en esto por besar a Kurt, ahora tenía que enfriar a Kurt y se odiaba por eso. Así que levantó suavemente las manos de Kurt lejos de él y lo miró a los ojos para asegurarse que Kurt entendiera.

―¿Recuerdas que acordamos no dormir con el otro cuando uno de nosotros no estuviera suficientemente sobrio como para recordarlo al día siguiente?

Kurt rodó los ojos y descansó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá―. ¿Cuál es el valor de un acuerdo que hicimos en otra vida? ¿En serio mantienes eso?

―Todavía significa demasiado para mi ―Blaine dijo en voz baja―. Porque te lastimé en ese entonces y no quiero repetir mis errores.

De los ojos de Kurt estaban comenzando a brotar las lágrimas de nuevo y levantó la mano para cubrir su rostro.

Blaine se bajó de él, pero se quedó cerca―. Ven aquí ―Blaine pasó la manta sobre los hombros de Kurt y envolvió los brazos alrededor del delgado contorno de su amigo. Esnifando, Kurt bajó la cabeza y se acurrucó en el costado de Blaine con un montón de pañuelos hechos un ovillo en la mano.

Kurt estaba tan vulnerable y necesitado ahora mismo. Si tenían sexo, sólo sería otra distracción para Kurt. Incluso con su vigente acuerdo de _amigos con beneficios_, Blaine pretendía mantener el sexo entre ellos especial y no algo para ayudar a ahogar la realidad por una noche.

―Ya sabes que era en serio lo que dije en la pista de baile ―Blaine dijo en voz baja―. Bueno, la parte de que no saber como no-amarte. Pero tienes razón y deberíamos ser simplemente amigos por ahora. Necesitas a un amigo más que a un amante.

Kurt no replicó y Blaine no estaba seguro si tan siquiera lo había oído o si ya se había dormido.

Blaine se contentó con sólo abrazar a Kurt y pensando que pudieron haber tenido esas dos horas antes si Kurt no hubiera insistido en ir a Babylon.

Blaine había comenzado a dormitar cuando Rachel llegó a casa, haciendo suficiente ruido como para levantar zombis. Kurt se despertó de golpe y se sentó, mirando adormilado cómo Rachel abrió la puerta y cayó dentro, riéndose de sí misma. Cuando vio a los chicos sentados en el sofá, exclamó alegremente―. ¡Oh, Dios mío, me lo pasé genial! ¡Los amigos de Adam son tan divertidos! ¿Por qué no fueron? ¡Se perdieron la mejor noche en la historia!

Blaine intentó señalarle que fuera menos entusiasta sobre su divertida salida nocturna y más sensible hacia Kurt, porque claramente lo último que Kurt necesitaba justo ahora era escuchar a Rachel jactándose sobre tener la noche de su vida cuando él estaba pasando un mal para relacionarse.

Rachel se dejó caer sobre una silla en la cocina y se quitó las botas―. Está este chico, Joey, y es tan divertido. Me hacía reír tanto que mis costados dolían. Te lo digo, me lastimé de tanto reírme, ¡creo que voy a estar adolorida mañana!

―Rachel ―Blaine dijo en una voz de_ para tu cuento feliz y pon atención a lo que está pasando aquí_.

Afortunadamente, Rachel notó que Kurt tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, que para ser honestos no eran tan difíciles de pasar por alto―. Kurt, ¿has estado llorando?

Se aproximó y se sentó junto a él con mirada preocupada, teniendo su aspecto desaliñado.

―¿Qué pasó con tu mano? ―Claro que Rachel vio las curitas en la muñeca de Kurt inmediatamente.

―Sólo un pequeño accidente ―Kurt intentó calmarse.

―¿Un accidente? ―Rachel repitió, alzó la voz claramente indicando que no creía en accidentes cuando Kurt estaba preocupado.

Kurt abrió la boca para soltar otra mentira, pero entonces Rachel fue del la extática alegría a la desesperación profunda y era su culpa. Si, había estado molesto por su falta de simpatía está noche, pero después de todo, ella lo había ayudado y estaba preocupada por él. Ella merecía la verdad, ¿cierto?

―Una recaída ―se corrigió y los ojos de Rachel y Blaine se ensancharon, atónitos por la inesperada revelación―. Me lo hice yo, ya que por un momento pensé que eso era lo que necesitaba ―Kurt continuó en voz baja mientras sus amigos estaban en un aturdido silencio―. Pero estaba equivocado.

Extrañamente, ahora que los ojos de Rachel estaban llenos de lágrimas, Kurt ya no sentía ganas de llorar.

―Gracias por el pastel de queso, Rachel ―Kurt dijo y lentamente se levantó, llevando la sábana con él―. ¿Podemos hablar mañana? Realmente estoy cansado.

―Espera un segundo ―Rachel dijo, poniéndose de pie y bloqueando su camino―. Ahora voy a darte un abrazo, ¿de acuerdo?

Kurt le permitió le permitió envolver los brazos alrededor de su cintura y asfixiándolo―. Puedes no sentirlo así, Kurt, pero simplemente ¡_sé _que vas a patear traseros en la competencia!

Kurt se rió de eso.

―Te quiero, Kurt.

―También te quiero, Rachel Berry. ―Kurt le devolvió el apretón, y luego dio a Blaine una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa antes de irse a la cama dormir para sacar el zumbido. Tenía la intención de pasar el domingo con tan sólo la compañía de su cuaderno de bocetos. Probablemente sería una buena idea llevarlo al lado del mar.

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones en este capítulo:<strong>

**Pink - Perfect**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Un gran beso a <strong>_**LaurenEP18**_** nuevamente por ser una fabulosa beta! :D ¡Estaría perdida sin ti!**

**Y un gran abrazo a **_**LvSammy**_** por reír tanto que su estómago le dolió en la línea de 'tintes para el cabello baratos'. ¡Te quiero!**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Al lado del Mar

Traducción autorizada por** **DiDiGlee****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 – Al Lado del Mar <strong>

Blaine se despertó con el sonido de un golpeteo constante en la puerta principal. Verificó su reloj-despertador, eran los ocho en punto de un domingo por la mañana. ¿Quién estaría levantado y haciendo visitas a esa hora? Pues sabía que Rachel y Kurt no se considerarían todavía presentables para abrir la puerta, Blaine salió de la cama, checando su dormilona apariencia en su espejo de cuerpo completo y gimió a su cabecera. Mantuvo repasando las manos por el pelo mientras se contoneaba con los pies descalzos por el apartamento.

―Más vale que sea un bombero queriendo rescatarnos de un inminente colapso del edificio ―murmuró.

Abrió la puerta y fue recibido por la visión de una cazadora de color rojo brillante, un par de botas de seguridad negro y la amplia sonrisa del único Chandler Kiehl.

―¡Buenos días, todo mundo! ¡Traje panecillos y café! ―Chandler gritó alegremente.

―_Todo el mundo_ todavía no está despierto ―Blaine dijo, bostezando―. Pero entra.

Aparentemente sintiéndose en casa, Chandler llevó sus golosinas a la mesa de centro, luego dio la vuelta para quitarse el gorro y chaqueta.

―¿Tienes un trabajo extra como bombero? ―Blaine preguntó, tallándose los ojos.

―¿Huh? ―Chandler le miró perplejo mientras tiró su chaqueta roja en el estante.

―Olvídalo. ―Blaine caminó hacia el sofá, pero la abrupta risita de Chandler le detuvo en seco.

―Oh, Blainers, los botones de tu pijama están torcidos ―Chandler señaló con una linda voz, nunca perdiendo un error de moda.

―Oops ―Blaine dijo, bajando la mirada a sí mismo―. Sí, todavía estaba medio dormido cuando me la puse.

―Ven, deja que te ayude a colocarlos derecho ―Chandler ofreció, poniéndose de pie frente a él y desabrochando la parte superior del pijama para rehacerlos apropiadamente.

―No tienes que hacerlo ―Blaine protestó, pero las manos de Chandler ya estaban trabajando―. En serio, ahora me voy a vestir de todos modos.

―Deja de lloriquear ―Chandler argumentó―. Si Kurt te ve así, va a estar avergonzado en tu nombre.

Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro y permitió a Chandler continuar―. Casi acabado... ―Chandler murmuró, ligeramente curvado hacia abajo para ver los últimos botones.

―Lo siento, ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo?

Blaine se giró para encontrar la mirada divertida de Rachel―. Acabo de enterarme de que quería poner algo derecho y están en el apartamento equivocado para eso ―soltó una risita y camino para acomodarse en el sofá y reclamar su café.

Chandler realmente se sonrojó con sus palabras y rápidamente terminó de abrochar los botones.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano, Chandler? ―Rachel preguntó, ahogando un bostezo.

―Lo siento, pero estaba tan emocionado que no pude dormir en toda la noche ―explicó―. Intenté llamarles anoche, pero ninguno respondió y no quería ser una molestia cuando obviamente estaban celebrando.

―Así que, ¿decidiste que es mejor ser un disturbio esta mañana? ―Rachel preguntó, pero con un guiño, así sabría que no era en serio.

―Compré panecillos y café ―Chandler la sobornó.

―¿Mencioné que te quiero incluso más a tan tempranas horas? ―Rachel dijo, dando una moría a su panecillo. Blaine se le unió en el sofá, agradecido por el café.

―¡Ahora, _tienen_ que contarme del programa de anoche! ¡Necesito oír_ todo_! ―Chandler demandó, parándose frente a ellos emocionado como un cachorro―. No se guarden nada. ¡Detalles es la palabra clave! ¡Detalles! ¡Oh, no puedo esperar para ver el programa en televisión! ¿Saben cuándo va a estar_ por fin _al aire?

―Fácil saberlo, acabamos de grabar la primera semana ―Kurt dijo con una risa baja―, y gracias a Dios no es un programa en vivo. ―Estaba lentamente caminando desde detrás de la partición de privacidad para encontrarse con sus amigos.

Chandler giró sobre sus talones―. ¡KURT! ―Gritó de alegría, su alto grito hizo a Kurt estremecerse.

―Silencio, por favor ―Kurt pidió, sobándose la sien.

―Oh, no te ves bien ―Chandler observó, su gesto feliz al instante desapareció―. Oh, Dios mío, ¿algo malo pasó? Oh, no, no, no, por favor no me digas que algo fue mal. Todavía estás en el programa, ¿cierto? ¡_Debes_ estar! ¡Eres el más talentoso héroe de la moda que hay!

―No te preocupes, todavía estoy en el programa ―Kurt replicó y se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Rachel―. Apenas.

―Te ves realmente mal ―Chandler dijo, dándose prisa para ofrecer a Kurt el último vaso de café.

―Creo que _resaca_ es la palabra que estás buscando ―Rachel dijo con una risita.

―Muy bien, ahora estoy listo para escuchar _todo_ ―Chandler dijo solemnemente y se sentó en el sillón encarando a las tres futuras estrellas de televisión―. ¡Pero no regalen el final primero!

Kurt dejó que sus amigos contaran la historia desde su punto de vista, ya que no estaba de humor para relatar sus fallos. Pero escuchando a Rachel y Blaine, Kurt poco a poco se dio cuenta que únicamente tenía una muy limitada recolección de los eventos de anoche. Estaba desanimado por cuánto del programa real había perdido debido a sus nervios. La mitad de lo que Blaine y Rachel estaban diciendo lo bien que le habían ido a Kurt. Como la canción que habían tenido en su pasarela o aquello que los jueces habían dicho sobre los diseños de los otros concursantes.

Chandler por su parte seguramente apreció el drama de la decisión cuello-a-cuello entre Kurt y Steven. La manera en que Rachel lo contó sonaba más emocionante de lo que había sido para Kurt. Sus amigos lanzaron en una acalorada discusión acerca de por qué Kurt había terminado junto a Steven. En la opinión de Rachel, Kurt había estado demasiado condenadamente seguro de sí mismo y por lo tanto no trabajo lo suficientemente duro, Blaine insistió en que la presión de la primera semana había limitado la usual brillantez de Kurt, mientras que Chandler estaba convencido de que todo era un gran esquema de manipulación tramado por los cerebros perversos detrás del programa.

Él tenía que admitir que todo lucia diferente tras una buena noche de sueño.

Hoy Kurt se sentía tonto por exagerar y actuar como una tonta reina del drama al estilo de Rachel Berry. Después de todo todavía estaba en el juego y tenía una semana más para probarse o dejar el programa con la cabeza en alto y dignidad de sobra.

Fue entrañable para Kurt ver cuán positivamente emocionado estaba Chandler, hizo que Kurt se diera cuenta que él no lo estaba. Dios, necesitaba su encanto de vuelta, su empuje y enfoque, dejó que la presión tomara lo mejor de él cuando en realidad debía estar divirtiéndose al hacer el programa.

―Quiero disculparme con ustedes ―Kurt habló de repente, dirigiéndose a Rachel y Blaine.

―¿Por qué? ―Rachel preguntó.

―Por comportarme como si el mundo se estuviera acabando. Fui un cabrón con ambos y lo siento.

―Estabas molesto ―Blaine enmendado con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, actuando como si los eventos de la noche pasada hubieran sido nada demasiado dramático―. Está bien, tras todo el estrés de la semana pasada.

Kurt se atrevió a mirar por encima a Blaine quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa de labios finos y una inclinación de cabeza. Kurt apartó los ojos de nuevo. Estaba tan increíblemente avergonzado de lo que le dijo a Blaine la noche pasada. ¿De verdad le había rogado a Blaine que lo lastimara? Era difícil hacer contacto visual con él.

―Necesito pedirles un favor ―Kurt continuó, sonando todo serio―. Por favor manténganme alejado del alcohol en el futuro. Jamás quiero volver a tomar otra vez.

Rachel soltó una carcajada y le golpeó con fuerza el brazo―. Eso se puede arreglar.

―¿Qué tal más café? ―Kurt pidió con una alusión a sus dos mejores amigos que no eran su ex.

Rachel y Chandler lo entendieron y lo dejaron solo con su otro mejor amigo. Kurt se acercó más a Blaine, levantó sus rodillas y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas como si se prepara para otra gran disculpa.

―Blaine, sobre lo que te dije cuando llegamos a casa anoche...

―Estabas tomado ―Blaine dijo rápidamente, demasiado preparado para ayudarle a encontrar una excusa―. No usaría ninguna palabra que dijiste en tu contra. ―Blaine trató de aligerar la petición inquietante de Kurt.

Kurt mantuvo la cara seria. Sentía que no merecía dejarse engatusar tan fácilmente.

―Blaine, simplemente quiero que sepas que nunca pensé que me lastimarías en realidad y que yo... ―tomó una respiración profunda―. Estoy realmente avergonzado de lo que te dije.

―Está bien ―Blaine se apresuró a decir, pero se movía incómodamente en el sofá―. Entiendo...

―Detente, Blaine, no tienes que facilitarlo para mí ―Kurt reprendió suavemente―. Sé que metí la pata y me siento muy mal.

―Te tuve un poco de miedo al principio ―Blaine admitió, manteniendo la voz baja también, como no dando a sus amigos la oportunidad de escuchar a escondidas ―. Pero luego me di cuenta que simplemente estabas buscando una salida para tu frustración ―Blaine minimizó otra vez.

―Quizás ―Kurt permitió―. Pero no quiero volver a sentirme así otra vez. Y... no _quiero_ ser lastimado por nadie. Sé que la manera en que Andrew me trataba era imperdonable y necesito que sepas que No estoy deseando que me hiera de nuevo, a pesar de las cosas que dije ayer por la noche.

Blaine chupó su labio inferior, luciendo como si quisiera decir algo.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―Kurt preguntó cuidadosamente.

―Es solamente que... ―Blaine comenzó pero luego negó con la cabeza―. No es importante.

―Por favor, simplemente dilo, lo que sea ―Kurt lo urgió, estiró la mano y tocó el brazo de Blaine.

Blaine ladeó la cabeza y lo miró, casi disculpándose, antes de decir―. Simplemente nunca entendí por qué lo defendías, por qué insistías en que era tu culpa que Andrew te lastimara. Pero cuando te vi anoche... era como si te hubieras convertido en alguien más, y solamente pensaba que haría cualquier cosa para mantenerte alejado de él, si él podía convertirte en esa versión débil y autoaversiva y se aprovechaba de ti.

Kurt se inclinó para echar un vistazo en la cocina, donde Rachel y Chandler estaban preparando más café, antes de que se dirigiera a otro tema que lo había estado molestando―. Blaine, cuando te dije que besé a Andrew...

―No tienes que darme explicaciones ―Blaine levantó una mano.

―Sólo quiero que sepas que me arrepiento ―Kurt dijo simplemente, alegre de que Blaine no estuviera haciendo gran lío de esto―. Y no sucederá otra vez.

Con eso Kurt se levantó, huyendo de la conversación, porque todavía sentía vergüenza por todo y aunque Blaine lo aligeró frente a él, sabía que lo más probable era que Blaine estuviera asustado internamente por él.

* * *

><p>Kurt tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió. Necesitaba salir. Sentía como si se fuera a sofocar en el apartamento. Tenía una idea de lo que quería hacer hoy, pero no quería ir solo. Como fuera, no quería pedirle a Blaine o Rachel que lo acompañaran. Luego de anoche, necesitaba un poco de distancia.<p>

―Chandler, tengo que pedirte un favor.

―¡Lo que sea! ―Chandler se irguió como un suricato feliz.

―Quiero que tomes mi cuaderno de bocetos y salgas. No sé a dónde exactamente, pero quiero ver el océano. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

―¡Claro, y conozco el lugar perfecto para ir! ―Chandler aplaudió felizmente― ¡Y puedo conducir!

―¿Desde cuando tienes automóvil?

―¡Gané una apuesta! ―Chandler dijo como si ganar vehículos en apuestas le sucediera todo el tiempo―. Es el coche de un compañero de estudios. Tiene que dármelo los fines de semana por las siguientes semanas.

―Buen trato.

Se despidieron de Rachel y Blaine que no abrieron la boca por no haberles pedido ir con ellos. Kurt supuso que sus amigos estaban bastante bien con que él estuviera fuera por el día; tras todo el drama de la semana, deben estar buscando un poco de paz.

* * *

><p>El coche era un viejo bache pero a Kurt no le importó ya que eso significaba nada de subterráneo. Chandler era un excelente conductor a pesar de su entusiasmada manera de hablar mientras conducía. Solamente habían cubierto el tema de los quehaceres de Kurt para Fashion Hero (que, debido a que Chandler, debía involucrarse a pedir su comentario sobre la propia declaración de moda semanal y también pidiendo más influencia en el desfile, sobre todo el control sobre opciones musicales) cuando Chandler sorprendió a Kurt con otro tema de común interés.<p>

―Por cierto, Kurt, ¿cómo puedes ver a Blaine con su adorable cabello revuelto cada mañana y no querer estar con él? Es tan lindo. ¡Si tuviera un compañero de piso como él, moriría cada mañana de nuevo!

Kurt sonrió y se quedó mirando a su amigo pensativamente―. Chandler, ¿puedo preguntarte algo personal?

―¡Claro! ¡Vivo por las cosas personales! No es que tenga mucho que contar sobre mí, pero me encanta oír sobre la vida de otras personas.

―Dime, ¿tienes un flechazo con Blaine? ―Kurt preguntó cuidadosamente.

―Uhm ―Chandler se sonrojó, lo que era un definitivo sí. Dio un apologético encogimiento de hombros y dio una mirada de lado a Kurt―. La cosa conmigo es que todo lo que necesita alguien asombroso es ser agradable conmigo y me enamoro.

―Simplemente no quiero que salgas herido, y Blaine, bueno... ―Kurt comenzó pero fue interrumpido rápidamente.

―Sí, lo sé ―Chandler suspiró―. Siempre desarrollo flechazos en chicos con los que no tengo oportunidad de cualquier manera.

―Eso no es lo que iba a ser ―Kurt protestó―. Blaine es el chico más dulce y él podría totalmente encamarse de ti, si no estuviera ya interesado en alguien más, bueno, en mí.

―Kurt, ustedes son el uno para el otro ―Chandler confirmó instantáneamente―. ¡Nunca intentaría nada con él!

―No te estoy diciendo que no deberías ―Kurt dijo otra vez― Es sólo que no creo que Blaine este en probabilidades de enamorarse de alguien por el momento.

―¿Crees que podrían regresar? ―Chandler empujó con cuidado.

―En realidad, no lo veo sucediendo ―Kurt replicó―. No luego de anoche de todas maneras. Le dije algo realmente embarazoso a Blaine, y aunque me disculpé y él dijo que estaba bien, todavía me siento como que hay una brecha entre nosotros que no puede ser superada fácilmente.

―Oh ―Chandler pareció estar decepcionado―. ¿Qué le dijiste?

―No quiero repetirlo ―Kurt se aventuró, todavía sintiéndose avergonzado por pedirle a Blaine darle un puñetazo―. Pero tuve una recaída y Blaine estuvo allí para presenciarlo.

―Estabas borracho ―Chandler señaló―. Seguramente Blaine entiende que cualquier cosa que dijiste, no fue en serio. Él no te juzgará.

―Eso espero ―Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro―. Pero es lo mejor. Es lo que quiero de todas maneras, nada de novios que me distraigan. Necesito concentrarme en el programa. Ahora más que nada si todavía quiero dar una buena impresión.

―¿Qué hay del otro chico, Adam?

Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio―. En realidad, tuvimos un momento en la pista de baile y casi me besa...

―¡Un casi beso! ¡Tan romántico! ―Chandler gritó emocionadamente.

―No lo sé ―Kurt negó con la cabeza―. Probablemente se retractó porque estuvo asqueado por mi aliento a alcohol.

―Un casi beso es como el 101 de la guía básica de seducción ―Chandler argumentó―. Si quieres que la otra persona quiera besarte, tienes que _casi besarla_. Eso está en cada buena telenovela.

―Bueno, prácticamente me empujó a un taxi para alejarse de mí ―Kurt puntualizó. No había prestado mucha atención sobre a dónde se dirigían, pero ahora se enderezó y miró hacia adelante―. ¡Chandler, que gran idea!

―Lo sé, ¿verdad? ―Chandler sonrió mientras conducía en el estacionamiento―. Pensé que un parque de diversiones ayudaría a animarte.

* * *

><p>Decidieron caminar por la playa primero, porque el parque de diversiones todavía estaba demasiado lleno de gente. Kurt no sabía que había una playa tan hermosa cerca y le encantaba mirar sobre el océano y disfrutar de la tranquilidad y la belleza. Aunque con Chandler caminando a su lado no había mucho silencio, pero a Kurt no le importaba. De hecho, era refrescante una lluvia de ideas de trajes con Chandler y resultó que Chandler tenía una elaborada fantasía cuando se trataba de vestir.<p>

Kurt tenía su cuaderno de dibujo escondido debajo de su brazo y de vez en cuando dibujaba unos bocetos rápidos para capturar sus ideas. Chandler manaba sobre Blaine y Rachel como si ya fueran estrellas de la televisión. Era divertido cuán fácil era hablar sobre la ropa que iba mejor con el cuerpo de Rachel y Blaine, podía sumergirse totalmente en el tema.

Tomaron un largo paseo por la playa, observando los barcos y rueda de la fortuna, dejando que el viento les revolviera el cabello y tirara los pañuelos con fuerza alrededor de sus cuellos.

En un punto Kurt estaba murmurándose―. Al lado del mar ―Kurt repetiría las palabras una y otra vez, como si tratara de sacarles algo.

Las palabras le recordaron a Chandler una canción y no pudo evitar comenzar a cantarla.

"Oh Mr Todd, I'm so happy,  
>I could eat you up I really could,<br>do you know what I'd like to do?

By the sea, that's a life...  
>down by the sea, wouldn't that be smashing?<br>When it's just you and me and the English channel."

Kurt levantó la mirada con una expresión de puro placer―. ¡Eso es! ¡Esa es la nota especial que he estado buscando!

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―Chandler preguntó, feliz de recibir una reacción tan entusiasta por parte de Kurt.

―Tengo que hacerlo de alguna manera personal ―Kurt gritó como golpeado por una revelación―. Tengo que convertir la tarea en algo que tenga significado para mí personalmente, y no en algo que creo a la gente le agradará. Y Sweeney Todd, esa es mi nota. Voy a entretejer de alguna manera mi amor por la música a la tarea.

Kurt se sentó en el banco de al lado y empezó a dibujar con fiereza.

―¡Vaya, Kurt, no sabía que tenías tan asombrosa habilidad para dibujar! ―Chandler exclamó luego de un vistazo en el cuaderno de bocetos. Aunque sus bocetos no tenían rostro, capturaría el peinado y la postura de ambos Blaine y Rachel tan perfectamente que eran fácilmente reconocibles. Durante un rato sólo recogiendo ideas inspiradas en el tema de Sweeney Todd y Kurt las dibujaría todas.

Feliz con sus ideas Kurt se sentía increíblemente relajado cuando finalmente entraron el parque de diversiones y explorado de las atracciones, la casa de la risa y los puestos de caramelo.

―Oh Dios mío, rápido, escóndete! ―Kurt hizo un gesto a Chandler para saltar detrás de la casa de la risa.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Chandler preguntó, claramente adorando la emoción.

―Es Adam ―Kurt dijo con un suspiro miserable―. No quiero que me vea.

―¿Por qué no―Chandler preguntó, mientras sacaba la cabeza por la esquina para tener una buena visión del admirador de Kurt―. ¿Quién es?

Kurt también sacó la cabeza―. El alto ―susurró, aunque a esa distancia Adam no lo podría escuchar―. Con gorro azul y chaleco azul, brazos desnudos...

―¡Vaya, tiene impresionantes bíceps! ―Chandler entrecerró los ojos―. Es claro que hace ejercicio. ¡Háblale!

―No, hice el ridículo anoche.

―Tendrás que verlo mañana de todas maneras ―Chandler argumentó―. Mejor hacerlo ahora y superarlo.

Decididamente, Chandler agarró a Kurt por el brazo y lo arrastró fuera de su escondite―. ¡Preséntanos! ―Siseó a Kurt.

―Hola Adam ―Kurt saludó mientras se acercaban al rubio y su grupo de amigos.

Instantáneamente, el rostro de Adam se iluminó - más de su constante resplandecer habitual de todos modos - y sonrió felizmente a Kurt―. ¡Hola Kurt! ¡Es bueno verte!

Kurt estaba genuinamente sorprendido por su cálido saludo. Había esperado que el británico mantuviera la distancia luego de anoche―. ¿Te sientes mejor?

La cara de Chandler adquirió una expresión embelesada―. ¡Dios, el acento de los británicos es tan asombroso!

―Este es mi amigo Chandler Kiehl ―Kurt lo presentó―. Chandler, este es Adam Crawford.

Chandler tomó a Adam de la mano, sacudiéndola de arriba a abajo entusiasmadamente.

―Así que, tú eres Chandler ―Adam dijo, sonriendo―. Kurt ya me contó de ti.

―¿Lo hizo? ―Chandler se giró para mirar a Kurt, nervioso por la revelación de que Kurt hablaba de él.

Adam presentó a su pequeño grupo de amigos y decidieron explorar Coney Island juntos.

Kurt estaba encantado de que Adam estaba actuando tan dulce y amigable a su alrededor. Había esperado que se retirara después de que había visto a la reina del drama juvenil en que Kurt se había convertido la última noche. En cambio, Adam actuaba como si estuvieran en una cita, mantenía las maneras con Kurt para los paseos y comida y en un momento incluso tomó la mano de Kurt casualmente mientras paseaban por el camino y Kurt lo permitió. Se sentía bien.

―¿Qué hay con el bloc de dibujo? ―Adam preguntó.

―Nunca sabes cuándo vendrán las ideas ―Kurt se encogió de hombros.

―¡Kurt es un verdadero artista! ―Chandler exclamó―. Podría fácilmente ser el siguiente Picasso.

―No soy _tan _bueno ―Kurt negó.

―Apuesto que Kurt puede hacerte un retrato mejor que este hombre. ―Apuntó a un pintor cercano que se ganaba dinero en el recinto ferial por retratar a las personas―. Si estás de acuerdo, la siguiente ronda es por tu cuenta. Si no, será nuestro regalo.

―¡Chandler! ―Kurt protestó―. No hagas apuestas en mi nombre.

―Desafío aceptado ―Adam dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia―. Sobre todo porque todo lo que tengo que hacer es sentarme inmóvil durante unos minutos.

―Muy bien entonces ―Kurt acordó con los ojos en blanco. Se acercaron al pintor que dijo sólo necesitaba quince minutos para hacer el retrato de Adam. Kurt negó con la cabeza en silencio. De ninguna manera su dibujo sería mejor que el de este hombre, pero para diversión de su amigo jugó.

El pintor les ofreció sillas plegables y se sentaron.

Kurt respiró profundamente y se enfocó únicamente en Adam. Lo que le dio la oportunidad de estudiar el rostro de Adam de cerca. El británico había puesto un gesto serio casi solemne por el cuadro y eso era algo que Kurt apenas vio en los rasgos del hombre. Adam era extremadamente guapo, y sus ojos azules eran honestos y comprensivos. Kurt no podía imaginar que Adam pudiera ser capaz de decepcionar. Es curioso, cómo una cara abierta era como una invitación a confiar. A pesar que no conocía a Adam por mucho tiempo, Kurt no podía evitar más que confiar de inmediato.

―¡El tiempo se acabó! ―Uno de los amigos de Adam anunció con los ojos en un cronómetro.

Kurt bajó la mirada a su dibujo. Le gustó. No era tan hábil y profesionalmente hecho como el retrato del pintor, pero sentía que había capturado la esencia de la personalidad de Adam. La ligera inclinación de su cabeza, la contracción en la esquina derecha de su boca y sus ojos que prometían travesuras tanto como el espíritu de equipo y la honestidad.

―Me encanta ―Adam dijo, después que pagó al pintor por su retrato y el grupo de amigos comparó los dos resultados.

―¿Estás seguro? ―Kurt preguntó escépticamente.

―Concedió, este está hecho con perfecta habilidad, las proporciones correctas y sombras, pero falto de alma ―Adam comentó el dibujo del pintor profesional―. Y el tuyo es de alguna manera brillante. No puedo describirlo.

―Creo que nos debes la siguiente ronda ―Chandler declaró felizmente, y susurró a Kurt―: Sabía que elegiría el tuyo.

―¿Para no herir mis sentimientos?

―No, sino porque tiene sentimientos por ti. ―Chandler guiñó el ojo.

* * *

><p>―Me alegro de que chocáramos hoy ―Adam dijo, arrastrando los pies un poco más cerca de Kurt―. Tuve un gran día hasta el momento.<p>

―Yo también ―Kurt admitió. Disfrutaba la compañía de Adam. Había una gran alegría de la vida en la manera en que Adam hablaba, se movía, sonreía, incluso la forma en que sus ojos brillaban. Kurt deseaba poder ser así. Sin una preocupación en el mundo. Sin preocuparse por su carrera y vida privada.

―¿Quieres venir conmigo a dar una vuelta en la rueda de la fortuna? ―Adam pregunto dulcemente, y Kurt vaciló. Claramente la invitación era sólo para él, ya que los amigos de Adam se habían adelantado y Chandler estaba al acecho detrás de ellos.

―¡Puedo sostener el cuaderno de dibujo por ti! ―Chandler ansiosamente ofreció y prácticamente empujó a Kurt hacia la rueda de la fortuna con Adam―. ¡Diviértanse!

Pero algo estaba reteniendo a Kurt. Si su vida fuera una película romántica, dar una vuelta en la rueda de la fortuna terminaría con un beso en lo más alto. Kurt estaba seguro que su vida era todo menos una película romántica, pero todavía no quería arriesgarlo. Adam no había sido más que dulce con él cuando esperaba que fuera distante. A Kurt le gustaba y había una parte de él que simplemente quería darse una oportunidad con Adam. Pero estaba la parte cautelosa que le decía que no brincara al tren mientras no supiera a dónde se dirigía. Kurt no sabía dónde terminaría con Adam.

―Lo siento pero no puedo dar una vuelta contigo ―Kurt dijo, retrocediendo un paso―. Te... tengo miedo a las alturas. ―Era una mentira descarada y probablemente no la había dicho convincentemente, pero Adam conservó la sonrisa, a pesar de la obvia decepción.

―Ya deberíamos volver, Chandler ―dijo cortantemente.

―Muy bien ―Chandler no discutió ni molestó a Kurt con preguntas de por qué quería irse tan abruptamente, lo que Kurt apreció.

* * *

><p>Marcharon silenciosamente al automóvil con Chandler dando miradas preocupadas a escondidas a Kurt, pero no diciendo nada. Se imaginaba lo que Chandler podía estar pensando. Aquí estaba Kurt, teniendo la atención de un sexi británico y arruinándolo. Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro. Sabía que Chandler no era envidioso. Probablemente estaba más decepcionado por el hecho de que Kurt no tendría acción, que de no tener algo de acción él mismo.<p>

―¿Qué hora es? ―Kurt preguntó mientras se subían al auto―. Tengo una cita telefónica con mi papá cada domingo por la noche.

―Mas de las siete ―Chandler respondió.

―¡Perfecto! Eso es luego de la cena y antes del juego por televisión.

―¿Y? ―Chandler se quedó perplejo.

―Me gusta hablar con mi papá después que ha comido, ya que algunas de mis noticias no quiero que las reciba con el estómago vacío ―Kurt explicó con una sonrisa socarrona―, y si va a estar distraído con algunos programas deportivos justo después no va a quedarse en mis noticias por mucho tiempo.

Chandler soltó una risita ante eso.

Kurt no se sentí da humor para reír igual. Aunque bromeó sobre ello, era completamente en serio. Tenía la intención de ser honesto con su papá, así que no esperaba que la conversación fuera una suave. Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de su padre.

―Hola amigo ―Burt respondió―. Sin duda me mantienes colgando por aquí. Pensé que oiría de ti antes. Lo entiendo, ¿no resultó bien lo de anoche?

―Uhm, la buena noticia es que todavía estoy en el juego ―Kurt se aventuró.

―Eso no suena bien ―Burt replicó―. ¿Qué pasó?

Kurt le dio la versión corta del programa de anoche―. Y luego que el programa terminó, estaba bastante molesto ―Kurt terminó su reporte.

―Molesto, ¿cómo? ―Burt indagó más.

―Primero le grité a mis amigos ―Kurt admitió con un suspiro―. Estaba tan decepcionado, sentía que había fallado y no dejaría que nadie me animara. ―Kurt suspiró otra vez―. Exageré. Ahora lo veo y, pedí disculpas a Blaine y Rachel, y te prometo que no voy a dejar que otro contratiempo me derrumbe de nuevo. Me siento estúpido en realidad, por la forma en que me comporté anoche.

Hubo una pausa en la que evidentemente Burt consideró la historia de su hijo, luego―: Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

Kurt se golpeó la cabeza contra el reposacabezas y mordió su labio inferior. ¿Cómo su padre siempre lo sabía?

―Fui a ese club y me emborraché ―Kurt admitió y pausó, esperando a que la noticia se hundiera antes de soltar la verdadera bomba.

Oyó a su padre gemir en señal de desaprobación, pero Burt no pronunció una palabra de juicio. Aún.

―Eso no es todo ―Kurt continuó e intercambió una mirada con Chandler a quien se le dificultaba mantener los ojos en el camino mientras escuchaba esa conversación.

―Tuve el tipo de necesidad de... ―Kurt cerró los ojos por un momento―. Lastimarme, papá. Pero no es más que un rasguño y Blaine me curó de nuevo. Necesito que sepas que me arrepentí al instante y que no volverá a pasar. Era como una llamada de atención.

Kurt escuchó a su padre respirando profundo para calmarse.

―Gracias por decírmelo, Kurt ―su padre dijo finalmente―. Siempre es difícil hablar de estas cosas y quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti, Kurt, por decírmelo. Pero, de nuevo, siempre supe que eras una persona valiente y honesta, a pesar de lo que sucedió durante hace medio año.

―Gracias ―Kurt murmuró con su voz atrapada en su garganta. Algunos meses atrás no hubiera admitido a su papá que se había envuelto en las autolesiones, y se había sometido a la violencia doméstica.

―Muy bien, quiero que me escuches, Kurt ―Burt trató de captar la atención de Kurt―. No es fácil ser una persona pública, no importa si son políticos o de programas de televisión. La gente trata de llegar a ti. ¿Crees que no sé la clase de presión que este programa de televisión es? ¿Crees que no me derribe cuando Sue Sylvester comenzó sus anuncios de campaña ofensivos y me faltó el respeto en todo el país? Es un negocio duro y no hay vergüenza en abandonar cuando la presión que sufre es demasiada.

―No me voy a rendir ―Kurt dijo―. Me ajustaré a la presión. Lo acepto, es más estresante de lo que esperaba, pero me las arreglaré.

―Simplemente recuerda, nadie mangonea a los Hummel. Si los otros competidores hablan mierda de ti es porque están celosos ya que eres mejor que ellos. Y si por alguna razón vas a recibir una patada que te saque, no es porque fallaste y no quiere decir que no tienes talento ―Burt señaló instantáneamente―. La televisión no es real, Kurt. Las cámaras lo manipulan todo.

―Eso lo sé ―Kurt replicó―. Es sólo que saber algo y vivirlo son dos cosas diferentes. Quién hubiera pensado que entre bastidores es tan sólo como un episodio de ANTM* con los concursantes matándose unos a otros por una gran toma.

―Simplemente haz lo mejor que puedas, Kurt, eso es todo lo que te pido. Y si no llegas a la siguiente ronda, irás con la cabeza en alto y sabiendo que eres mejor que todos ellos. Oye, no todo mundo logra trabajar con esa chica Isabelle, ¿cierto? Y ella te dijo que amaba tus ideas de moda, incluso aunque ese programa no funcione para ti. Porque eso es todo lo que es, simplemente un programa.

―Tienes razón, papá. No voy a permitirme ponerme todo nervioso sobre esto. Además, tengo amigos son los que me mantienen en tierra. Ellos me van a cuidar.

―Eso está bien ―Burt dijo―. Sigue trabajando bien, amigo. Te quiero.

―Yo también te quiero, papá. ―Con una sonrisa Kurt colgó. Se dio cuenta que la conmoción inicial por casi estar fuera del programa había desaparecido. Ya no estaba molesto; preocupado, si, pero no molesto.

―Tengo una idea de lo que vamos a hacer cuando regresemos ―Chandler dijo―. Voy a darles faciales de avena. ¡Soy como, un experto facial! Y ya que estarás en televisión necesitas lucir relajado, ¿y qué hace mejor el truco que poros limpios?

―Suena genial, especialmente desde que He saltado mi rutina hidratante en medio de los acontecimientos de anoche ―Kurt estuvo de acuerdo con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Blaine intentaba hacer los deberes de la universidad, que había descuidado toda la semana en favor de lo de Kurt con Fashion Hero, pero no pudo concentrar su cabeza en torno al papel que debía presentar el lunes por la mañana.<p>

Veía la expresión de conmoción en el rostro de Kurt una y otra vez, como había huido de ellos justo al acabar el programa. Blaine y Rachel habían ido tras él, pero los pocos segundos de ventaja inicial le habían dado la oportunidad de desaparecer.

Blaine había estado tan temeroso de que Kurt fuera a hacer algo estúpido, algo drástico. Incluso aunque Rachel no entendió por qué Kurt estaba tan molesto - Llegó a la segunda ronda, así que ¿por qué está de mal humor? - Blaine entendió que Kurt no había esperado ser uno de los menos prometedores talentos. Había sido un golpe muy duro ser casi expulsado del programa.

Cuando Rachel decidió ir de fiesta con los amigos de Adam, Blaine se había plantado en la puerta principal, revisando el teléfono una y otra vez, esperando una señal de Kurt. Había sido sorprendido y molestado por la oferta de Adam, de esperar con él.

―_Directo al buzón _―_Blaine suspiró tras intentar llamar a Kurt_―. _Creo que todavía está en el edificio; no tiene servicio ahí._

―_Esperaré contigo _―_Adam ofreció._

―_Gracias, pero no gracias _―_Blaine groseramente lo desestimó._

_Pero Adam se quedó y para sorpresa de Blaine, dijo_―:_ Simplemente quiero asegurarme que tú estás bien._

―_¿Yo? _―_Blaine preguntó, bufando._

―_Sí _―_Adam se encogió de hombros_―_. Te ves como si estuvieras a punto de tener un colapso si Kurt no se presenta en cualquier momento. _―_Dijo con una sonrisita de lado, pero Blaine podía decir que el chico iba en serio._

―_Quizás estoy exagerando _―_Blaine admitió y trató de relajarse. No era su intención ir como un histérico súper preocupado_―_. Pero no sabes cómo puede ser Kurt._

―_Él estará bien _―_Adam dijo con ligereza._

―_No sabes nada de él _―_Blaine había desestimado a Adam una vez más. Este chico no conocía la historia de Kurt con Andrew y su tendencia de autolesionarse. Era fácil para él decir que Kurt estaría bien. Es cierto que, era amable por parte de Adam ofrecer su compañía, pero Blaine no lo quería por ahí._

―_¿En dónde estás, Kurt? _―_Blaine susurró en el aire fresco de la noche._

_Y entoces ahí estaba._

_Kurt irrumpió fuera del edificio, casi corriendo hacia ellos, pero deteniéndose al verlos esperando. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos ampliamente abiertos con angustia. Parecía que estaba huyendo, huyendo de algo o alguien__. __Blaine había querido saber dónde había estado Kurt en los últimos veinte minutos, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Por ahora, simplemente estaba aliviado de ver a Kurt y se capaz de respirar otra vez._

¡Besé a Andrew!

Eran las tres palabras que estaban rondando la cabeza de Blaine, torturándolo, incluso después que está mañana Kurt le aseguró que no permitiría que Andrew se le acercara. No era que Blaine no confiara en Kurt, pero de una manera que no podía confiar en él para mantener la cabeza fría en torno a Andrew. Ni siquiera era la culpa de Kurt. Era como un drogadicto en quién no se podía confiar con su droga favorita al alcance. Siempre habría la tentación mientras Andrew estuviera cerca. Blaine simplemente no quería que Kurt saliera herido.

Más que eso, después de la conducta extraña de Kurt anoche, Blaine tenía una incómoda sensación. Su descanso había estado lleno de sueños de él corriendo por un alto edificio, buscando a Kurt. Temía que Kurt se alejara de él. Incluso tras su sincera plática en la mañana, Blaine todavía se sentía a Kurt como distante y no confiaba en él completamente.

Blaine no sabía cómo, pero estaba determinado en ayudar a Kurt a encontrar algo para mantenerlo conectado a tierra y equilibrado. Mientras Kurt todavía estaba deseando una salida a su frustración, estaría tentado a dejar volver a Andrew a su vida. ¿Qué sustituto había para el abuso? Bueno, Chandler había afirmado que en realidad no era abuso lo que Kurt había estado buscando, sino una especie de liberación de estrés o a alguien más para tomar el control para variar. Blaine podía hacer eso. Podía ser la roca que Kurt necesitaba para mantenerse lejos se los problemas.

Comenzando mañana, Blaine lo probaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones es este capítulo: <strong>

**Sweeney Todd – By the sea**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Sobre el curso de la segunda o tercera semana de la competencia Kurt, Blaine y Rachel harán algunas estúpidas elecciones. Por favor no juzguen de inmediato, sino que denles la oportunidad de desarrollarse y ajustar sus prioridades. Porque lo harán, todos van a cometer algunos errores que pongan en peligro su amistad antes de que todo vaya bien de nuevo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias, <strong>_**LaurenEP18**_**, eres la más grande estrella! :)**

**Muchas gracias a **_**LvSammy**_** y **_**SonofLuffy,**_** por su ayuda concerniente a Coney Island y por dibujar el retrato de Adam. :) **

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	11. Chapter 11

Traducción autorizada por** **DiDiGlee****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

**Segunda semana de Fashion Hero**

**Lunes Parte 1**

* * *

><p>Kurt se quedó al último en la fila con sus compañeros competidores, todos ellos esperando emocionadamente que el tema de la semana fuera anunciado. Excepto por Kurt y Genius. Ellos tan sólo estaban ansiosos por averiguar si habían pasado el día anterior ideando por la correcta tarea.<p>

Las cámaras estaban en ellos para capturar su deleite o angustia cuando el anfitrión compartiera la tarea con ellos. Tras un extenso discurso aburrido, finalmente dijo―. Preparados para sombreros para el sol porque la tarea de la semana es... Al lado del mar. ¡Buena suerte, a todos, y que las mejores ideas ganen!

Kurt no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio mientras una auto-satisfactoria sonrisa se escondía en las comisuras de su boca. Fue directamente a la bodega, porque ya sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba para sus conjuntos, mientras todo mundo acaba de comenzar a intercambiar ideas.

Tenía una clara visión en su cabeza y ya había esbozado sus diseños en su cuaderno de dibujo. Fue el perfecto comienzo para la segunda ronda.

―¡Tengo la mejor idea para esta semana! ―una voz tras él dijo y Kurt se giró para averiguar que estaba siendo seguido.

El flequillo Genius se extendía el lado izquierdo de su frente y llevaba una boina negra. Su sonrisa siempre bailaba en sus labios mientras se encontró con Kurt―. Puedo verlo claramente ante mis ojos y es una visión ¡_trés magnifique__!_ ―Agitó una mano en el aire como si esbozar su visión.

―Bien, buena suerte con lo tuyo, pero lo mío va a ser incluso más _magnifique_―Kurt respondió, poco impresionado por la jactancia de su competidor.

―Bueno, veremos, me llaman genio por una razón ―Genius continuó―. Soy realmente tan increíble.

―¿A dónde vas? ―Kurt preguntó petulantemente cuando Genius continuó caminando junto a él.

―¿A dónde vas _tú_? ―Genius lo remedó.

―A la bodega ―Kurt respondió bruscamente.

―Yo también ―Genius dijo con altivez―. ¿Tienes un problema con eso?

―Deja de seguirme ―Kurt dijo molesto.

―Excusez-moi ―Genius dijo, colocando una mano con dedos extendidos sobre la clavícula―. La última vez que verifiqué, este era un país libre.

Rodando los ojos Kurt apresuró su paso.

―¡Attends-moi! ―Genius gritó tras él. Aparentemente Genius tenía problemas manteniendo en paso. Kurt le dio una mirada asesina a los zapatos de tacón de Genius.

―Ah, ramero, tengo que decir que de verdad me gustó saber la tarea de la semana por adelantado ―Genius dijo cuando caminó a su lado nuevamente y por un segundo Kurt realmente pensó que se lo iba a agradecer. Pero Genius continuó―. Mantente al tanto la próxima vez que folles con Andrew por información, ¿lo harás?

Kurt jadeó, indignado, pero antes de que pudiera estallar Genius abrió la puerta y entró, sonriendo de vuelta a Kurt.

Irrumpieron en diferentes direcciones. Kurt estaba contento de que Genius parecía buscar sus telas en otra sección, al menos de esta manera no chocarían. Afortunadamente se perdieron de vista en las filas de bastidores y los pernos de materiales. Por mucho que Kurt estuviera curioso sobre las ideas de Genius y tentado a fisgonear, tampoco no quería Genius husmeara a su alrededor. Por lo que desechó la idea.

Kurt se perdió en hurgar las pacas por los tejidos que tenía en mente, midiendo y cortando las telas que necesitaba cuando de repente fue consiente de una presencia tras él―. ¿Me estás espiando? ―se dio la vuelta con rabia, esperando ver a Genius, pero era Andrew parado justo tras él.

―Oh, lo siento ―Kurt murmuró―. Pensé que eras alguien más.

―Sí, me lo dicen mucho ―Andrew sonrió burlonamente y dio un paso más cerca, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Kurt.

―Drew, por favor, no te acerques tanto ―Kurt dijo, y trató de contener Andrew a un brazo de distancia.

―¿Por qué? ¿Te excito? ―Andrew bajó la voz.

Kurt resopló―. No, únicamente quiero que respetes mi espacio personal.

No obstante en lugar de dar marcha atrás, Andrew levantó la mano y tocó la mejilla de Kurt, dejando que sus dedos se arrastran por su piel para descansar en el cuerpo de Kurt.

Kurt se congeló. Ese toque fue gentil, pero Kurt esperaba que se volviera fuerte y violento en cualquier segundo.

Como fuera, Andrew tenía algo más en mente. Su mirada se quedó en los labios de Kurt, volviéndose oscura y sensual.

―No ―Kurt dijo en una voz estrangulada y levantó sus brazos contra el pecho de Andrew para empujarlo―. No me beses, Drew.

―Es tan dulce como intentas resistirme ―Andrew arrulló, sonriendo ante el intento de Kurt para mantenerlo a raya.

Kurt se abstuvo de luchar mucho contra el agarre de Andrew, pensando que cualquier acto de la lucha contra él fuera sólo provocaría que Andrew usara la violencia para limitarlo. Y Kurt realmente no necesitaba nuevos moretones en su cuerpo. Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: luchó con palabras.

―Si crees que te debo por avisarme, te equivocaste. No te debo nada ―Kurt dijo con rabia.

―Correcto, no te molestes en agradecerme ―Andrew dijo, hosco.

―No _quiero_ que me ayudes, Andrew ―Kurt aclaró―. Sé que entré en pánico este sábado, pero estoy bien ahora. Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta.

―Estoy seguro que puedes, cariño ―Andrew replicó, su mano arrastrándose hacia abajo el brazo de Kurt para tomar su mano.

―Deja de llamarme ―Kurt dijo en tono de reprimenda mientras tratando de quitarse de encima la mano de Andrew―. ¿Y si alguien te oye?

Con un movimiento rápido Andrew sacó de la manga de Kurt y exponiendo la delatora curita en la muñeca de Kurt―. Lo hiciste otra vez ―Andrew declaró lo obvio y una tierna sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Kurt sintió sus mejillas estallar por la vergüenza. Odiaba mostrar algún signo de debilidad ante cualquiera, pero en especial ante Andrew.

Su exnovio cerró la mano alrededor de la muñeca de Kurt y acarició con el pulgar casi amorosamente sobre el curita―. Sabía que simplemente era cuestión de tiempo para que lo hicieras de nuevo, cariño. ―Su voz fue dulce y tranquilizadora como asegurándole a Kurt que estaba bien caer de nuevo a los viejos hábitos―. ¿Cómo se sintió reabrir la vieja cicatriz? ―Andrew preguntó seductoramente―. ¿Se sintió bien? ¿Usaste una hoja de afeitar o-?

―¡Detente! ―Kurt tiró de su brazo del agarre de Andrew―. No tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así.

Andrew levantó las manos pidiendo disculpas―. Lo siento. Simplemente no pude evitar notarlo.

Kurt se cubrió la muñeca con la manga y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho.

―Por cierto, compré la lámpara de pie que te gustó ―Andrew dijo como continuando la conversación que habían tenido antes.

―¿Qué? ―Kurt parpadeó con irritación.

―¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos en esa mueblería y te enamoraste de esa lámpara? Te la compré, y tengo que admitir que luce divina en la recámara. Ilumina el cuarto, literalmente. ― Sonrió, sintiéndose engreído, sin duda.

―¿Por qué lo harías? ―Kurt frunció el ceño con desconcierto.

―Porque quiero que te sientas cómodo cuando vuelvas, tonto ―Andrew replicó rodando los ojos.

Kurt se quedó sin habla. Miró a Andrew como si se hubiera vuelto loco―. Andrew ―Kurt dijo lentamente como hablando a un niño―. No voy a volver a vivir contigo.

―Claro que no ahora mismo ―Andrew dijo quitándole importancia―. Pero luego que el programa acabe y sea seguro estar juntos en público nuevamente.

―Drew, no hagas esto ―Kurt dijo, negando con la cabeza―. No pintes un futuro que no es más que una fantasía.

―Puede no sentirlo todavía, cariño ―Andrew dijo, acercándose unos pasos y colocando ambas manos alrededor del cuello de Kurt otra vez en un gentil toque―, pero _sé _que estaremos juntos nuevamente.

Kurt no dijo nada. De un segundo al otro no pudo respirar. Andrew no lo estaba estrangulando, pero así se sentía. Kurt quería escapar de él, quería empujarlo, decirle que diera un paso atrás, pero no se pudo mover.

―Eres mío cariño ―Andrew continuó con un brillo loco en sus ojos―. Sé que también me amas, simplemente temes tanto admitirlo. Pero no necesitas decirlo en alto, porque yo _sé_ que me amas. Pertenecemos juntos, Kurtsy.

Andrew se movió para besarlo, pero Kurt apartó la cabeza―. ¡No!

―Nadie nos verá aquí ―Andrew dijo, apretando su agarre sobre Kurt―. Estamos seguros, cariño.

―No, Drew ―Kurt gimió, sus manos finalmente volando para luchar contra el agarre de Andrew sobre él―. No me hagas esto.

―No estoy haciendo nada ―Andrew siseó―. Eres tú quien me mira a través de la habitación todo el tiempo, siguiéndome con la mirada y puedo sentir tu deseo. ¿Cómo esperas que te ignore?

Era verdad que Kurt seguía con la mirada a Andrew donde quiera que su ex estuviera, pero no había deseo por su parte, sino más bien la cautela que tenía de vigilarlo.

―Simplemente ves lo que quieres ―Kurt se ahogó―. No es real.

―¡Mis sentimientos son jodidamente reales, cabrón! ―Andrew maldijo y empujó a Kurt contra una pila de turquesa poliéster. Kurt dejó escapar un gemido dolorido cuando su espalda golpeó el material duro, pero rápidamente rodó de lado para alejarse de Andrew.

Como fuera, su exnovio era rápido y capturó su brazo, tirando de él hacia atrás y lacerándolo contra la pared de las telas. Los ojos de Andrew estaban sobre él, duro y sin piedad, y Kurt se tensó, esperando el inevitable golpe.

―¡Ey entrenador! ―una voz gritó hacia ellos.

Al instante Andrew se alejó de Kurt y se dio la vuelta.

Echando una mirada por encima del hombro de Andrew, Kurt vio Genius parado a únicamente algunos metros de distancia, mirándolos con una expresión indefinida.

―Genie ―Andrés lo reconoció con una sonrisa forzada.

―¿Tiene un minuto? Tengo algunas preguntas sobre la tarea ―Genius dijo, actuando todos casual.

― Claro. ―Andrew replicó, caminando hacia el joven―. Kurt y yo justo terminados. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Kurt estuvo aliviado por la presencia de Genius, pero también se preguntó de qué parte de su intercambio con Andrew, Genius había sido testigo. Esperaba que ese competidor no entendiera nada de lo que se había dicho.

Kurt levantó las manos para acariciar su cuello como si quisiera borrar el contacto de las manos de Andrew sobre él. Observó a Andrew irse con Genius y en el momento que desaparecieron de su vista, Kurt lentamente cayó al piso, abrazando sus rodillas y enterrando su rostro en sus brazos, permitiéndose un momento de debilidad.

No podía creer el desastre en que su vida se había convertido. ¿Cómo se suponía que arreglara algo de esto?

Kurt salió del almacén con unas cuantas muestras y volvió a ocupar su lugar en la estación de trabajo, actuando como si nada fuera de lo ordinario hubiera pasado. Pero la verdad era que Kurt estaba profundamente perturbado tras su encuentro con Andrew. Ya no sabía cómo actuar cerca de Andrew. ¿Andrew estaba hablando en serio acerca de lo que dijo? ¿De verdad Andrew creía que Kurt regresaría con él? En este punto Andrew era impredecible, y ya que estaba atado al programa Kurt no podía permitirse el lujo de molestar a Andrew.

Kurt seguía checando su reloj. Rachel estaba llegando tarde. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Eventualmente, Kurt tomó su teléfono y la llamó―. ¿Dónde estás, Rachel? ¡Llegas tarde! ―Se quejó al segundo que le respondieron.

―Lo siento, quería llamarte ―Rachel dijo alegremente―. Fui invitada a un extracurricular y perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo.

―Así que, ¿ahora estás de camino? ―Kurt preguntó.

―No, en realidad me estoy divirtiendo mucho y además tengo planes para más tarde en la noche. Puedes arreglártelas sin mí, ¿verdad?

―Rachel, ¿cómo se supone que voy a decidir las telas? Hay tres tonos diferentes y necesito compararlas con tu tez de piel.

―Elegirás la correcta, estoy segura. Puedes ver mi tono de piel cuando llegue a casa está noche.

―No tenemos las correctas condiciones de iluminación en casa ―Kurt se quejó―. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué cosa importante tienes que hacer está noche?

―Si debes saber ―Rachel comenzó felizmente―. ¡Tengo una cita!

―¿Una cita? ―Kurt quedó perplejo―. ¿Finn está en la ciudad?

―¿Qué? ¡No! Voy a ver a Joey.

―¿Quién es Joey? ―Kurt levantó la voz en molestia.

―Uno de los amigos de Adam, ¿recuerdas? Salí con ellos el sábado en la noche. Joey y yo nos estuvimos escribiéndonos durante todo el día ayer, y hoy nos vimos para almorzar en la cafetería de NYADA y me invitó a Callbacks está noche.

―¿Así que me abandonas por un chico? ―Kurt preguntó incrédulamente.

―Vamos, no es como si de verdad me necesitaras ahí, Kurt. De todas maneras no estás interesado en mis consejos o mi opinión.

―Así que, ¿esto es algún tipo de revancha? ―Kurt estaba desconcertado―. ¿Estás enojada porque nunca te agradezco o pongo suficiente atención?

―No, Kurt, no es eso. ―Rachel estaba exasperada―. Tengo otras cosas que hacer además de pasar cada tarde en tu estación de trabajo.

―¡Rachel, prometiste que me ayudarías!

―Te _estoy _ayudando ―Rachel respondió―. Iré el viernes para la prueba y desfilaré para ti el sábado. Pero no puedes esperar que pase cada día en tu cubículo. ¡Tengo una vida, Kurt! No pensé que el programa sería tan absorbente. ―La voz de Rachel se suavizó―. Mira, haré el desfile. Simplemente que no tengo tiempo durante la semana.

―Bien, tengo tus medidas, puedes permanecer lejos ―Kurt resopló―. Pero te necesito el viernes y sábado.

Después que colgó, Kurt inmediatamente llamó a Chandler―. ¿Puedes conseguirme un maniquí, esas como marineras de tamaño real de los aparadores?

―Veré lo que puedo hacer ―Chandler prometió―. Creo que podría pedir prestado uno de nuestro club de artes. ¿Qué necesitas exactamente?

―Necesito que sea de la altura de Rachel.

―Oh, no hay problema. Puedo cortarle las piernas.

―Gracias ―Kurt dijo, y pensando en mostrar más gratitud hacia sus amigos, rápidamente añadió―, realmente aprecio tu ayuda con tampoco tiempo de aviso.

―¡El placer es mío! ―Chandler replicó felizmente.

Kurt únicamente se daba cuenta de cuánto necesitaba a Rachel cuando no estaba. Su constante parloteo emocionado – incluso si se ahogaba en la mayoría – había sido una distracción muy necesaria de sus propios pensamientos. Ahora que ella no estaba aquí, se sentía solo y expuesto, un blanco fácil para Andrew... ¡No! Kurt negó con la cabeza. _No empieces siquiera a pensar así, _se reprendió. _Andrew no es un criminal, no me va a hacer daño. Se puso un poco loco, es cierto, pero es simplemente estúpido por pensar que podríamos estar juntos de nuevo. No es mi culpa._

Aun así, Kurt se sentiría mucho mejor si sus amigos estuvieran ahí.

Cuando fuera que Andrew se acercara a su estación de trabajo, Kurt se apresuraba hacia Adam con una tonta excusa, tan sólo para evitar hablar con Andrew a solas. Entonces notó cuan coqueto se estaba poniendo Adam, claramente pensando que Kurt estaba buscando su compañía por otra muy distinta razón. Era un poco agotador.

Para el momento que Blaine también llegaba tarde, Kurt de verdad sentía como si estuviera siendo abandonado por sus mejores amigos. Intentando concentrarse en su trabajo se sentó frente a la máquina de coser, trabajando en el primer borrador del vestido de Rachel, y tratando de dejar fuera el parloteo feliz de todos a su alrededor.

Kurt estaba de muy mal humor cuando Blaine finalmente llegó.

Vio a Blaine en el momento en que entró al taller y casualmente paseaba por las estaciones, levantando su mano en señal de saludo a varios de los otros modelos y miembros del equipo, actuando como si el mundo fuera un lugar lleno de rayos de Sol y arcoíris, lo que molestó a Kurt incluso más, porque él sabía que el mundo era todo menos eso.

―Hola, lamento llegar tarde ―Blaine dijo cuando llegó al cubículo de Kurt y dejó caer su mochila y la chaqueta en una silla vacía.

―Al menos viniste ―Kurt gruñó y mantuvo la vista en la aguja de la máquina de coser.

Blaine entrecerró los ojos, irritado por el pesimismo de Kurt―. ¿Qué pasó?

―Rachel me abandonó ―Kurt escupió. Apagó la máquina se sentó derecho con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho―. Si también estás pensando en abandonarme, ahora es el momento de decirlo.

―¿Qué? ¡No! ―Blaine parpadeó confundido y dio un paso más cerca―. No, no lo haré.

―¿Estás seguro? ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer también? ―Kurt no pudo detenerse. Era el estrés hablando, haciéndolo sonar completamente molesto. Intentó suavizar la voz―. No me gustaría, pero lo entendería.

―¿Qué sería mejor que ayudar a un amigo? ―Blaine replicó, permaneciendo calmado y ofreciendo una sonrisa.

Kurt lo y miró y la genuina dulzura de Blaine había disuelto su armadura en un instante.

Sin una palabra Kurt se puso de pie y tomó a Blaine por el brazo y lo llevó detrás de la partición privada de su estación de trabajo que era usada por los modelos para cambiarse. Fuera de la vista de todo mundo, incluyendo las cámaras, Kurt echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine, abrazándolo fuerte―. Lo siento ―Kurt murmuró en el hueco del cuello de Blaine―. No era mi intención vociferarte. Lo siento.

Blaine correspondió el abrazo y notó que Kurt estaba temblando. Además que su abrazo era tan fuerte que dolía.

―¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó Blaine y para su absoluta sorpresa y preocupación Kurt sacudió lentamente la cabeza, no.

―¿Pasó algo?

―No puedo contártelo aquí ―Kurt susurró mientras retrocedía para mirarlo a los ojos―. Simplemente por favor, dime que vas a estar aquí todos los días.

―Por supuesto ―Blaine prometió, pero estaba preocupado por lo que había causado a Kurt esa obvia angustia―. No me golpees por preguntar, pero ¿esto tiene algo que ver con Andrew?

Para la indisimulada sorpresa de Blaine, Kurt asintió. El estómago de Blaine cayó―. ¿Qué hizo?

Kurt vaciló y a Blaine no le gustó, porque eso significaba que Kurt estaba filtrando lo que podía decir y lo que no―. Está delirante ―Kurt susurró cerca de la oreja de Blaine―. Piensa que vamos a regresar de nuevo una vez que el programa termine.

―¿Te ha amenazado o lastimado? ―Blaine sintió un calor que subía por su columna vertebral. La mera idea de Andrew lastimando a Kurt de nuevo lo enfurecía.

De nuevo Kurt vaciló como para ponderar si lo que sucedió valía la pena o no.

―Si siquiera te pone un dedo encima - ―Blaine comenzó a buscar alrededor de la partición a Andrew, pero Kurt lo interrumpió colocando las manos a ambos lados de la cara de Blaine para hacer que se concentrara únicamente en Kurt.

―Por favor no hagas una escena, Blaine ―Kurt lo miró a los ojos―. Todo está bien. Simplemente quédate cerca, ¿de acuerdo? Me siento mejor con alguien a mi alrededor y ya que Rachel se libró de mí-

―Claro ―Blaine le aseguró―. ¿Puedo traer mis papeles de la universidad?

―Por supuesto. ―Kurt lo acercó de nuevo y descansó la frente contra Blaine por un momento de alivio.

―Gracias ―Kurt susurró, su aliento soplando suavemente sobre los labios de Blaine, y luego como soltó, dejó escapar un entusiasta―. ¡Vamos a trabajar!

―Así que ―Blaine dio una palmada mientras seguía a Kurt a su estación de trabajo―. ¿Cuál es el tema?

―Al lado del mar ―Kurt le dijo―. Sé que es soso, pero ya tengo algunas muy buenas ideas. ―Kurt explicó los esbozos para el traje de Blaine y le mostró sus dibujos.

―Espera. ¿No estos bocetos son los que hiciste ayer? ―Blaine señaló, perplejo―. Pensé que únicamente oirías del tema hasta hoy.

―¿Viste en mi cuaderno de bocetos? ―Kurt preguntó, claramente desconcertado―. ¿Cuándo?

La reacción de Kurt tomó a Blaine por sorpresa, haciéndolo sentir tan culpable como si hubiera leído su diario privado.

―Chandler me lo mostró mientras debatías con Rachel sobre las opciones de cena en la cocina ―Blaine explicó con un encogimiento de hombros―. Él estaba todo emocionado sobre las ideas espontáneas que se te ocurrieron para mantener tu mente ocupada.

Lo que Blaine se guardó fue que había visto el retrato de Adam que Kurt había dibujado. Chandler había aclamado que Adam había sido un cielo toda la tarde e incluso tomó la mano de Kurt mientras habían explorado la casa de la risa juntos.

―Sabes ―Chandler había señalado gentilmente a Blaine―, tal vez sería buena idea que ambos exploraran otros intereses amorosos. No me malinterpretes, Blaine, creo que Kurt y tú serían una increíble pareja, pero tal vez todavía no estás listo para otro. Es sólo una idea.

Blaine no había dormido la mayoría de la noche, porque no había dejado de pensar en ello. ¿Chandler había querido indicar que Kurt estaba más interesado en Adam de lo que impuso? ¿Era Kurt quien estaba buscando a otra persona y, por tanto, Blaine debería hacer lo mismo?

―¿Cómo es que ya sabías acerca de la tarea ayer? ―Blaine preguntó ahora, sonando más sospechoso de lo que intentaba. Estaba seguro que ya sabía la respuesta y no le gustaba mí un poco.

―Puede que haya oído algo. ―Kurt replicó con un pequeño puchero y una inclinación de la cabeza.

―Andrew te lo dijo. ―Blaine declaró, ni siquiera haciendo una pregunta de ello.

El estoico silencio de Kurt fue una respuesta afirmativa.

Blaine bajó la voz a un murmullo bajo―. Kurt, eso es trampa.

―No le pedí que me lo dijera, y le dije que no me dé más consejos ―Kurt respondió mordazmente.

―¿Qué esperaba a cambio? ―Blaine preguntó, acercándose a Kurt.

―Nada. ―Kurt lució incrédulo.

―¿Es por eso que estuvieron peleando hoy?

―No estábamos- ―Kurt comenzó, pero luego se interrumpió―. Lo que sea que él espere de mí, no lo va a obtener ―dijo firmemente―. Y no me voy a sentir culpable por un poco de ventaja, no especialmente desde que lo compartí con Genius. Ahora, quítate la camisa. Necesito decidir que tela te queda mejor. ―Con eso se levantó dos muestras de telas de seda.

Con un suspiro Blaine obedeció. Tiró de su chaleco sobre la cabeza y trabajó en los botones de la camisa. Era inútil decirle a Kurt lo mucho que le desagradaba Andrew, porque Kurt ya lo sabía.

* * *

><p>Sobre el curso del día las manos de Kurt estuvieron sobre él más de lo usual. Blaine sentía que Kurt estaba haciendo excusas para tocar sus brazos, pecho y manosearlo. La tensión sexual entre ellos flameaba de nuevo y Blaine esperaba que no lo estuviera imaginando todo.<p>

―La tarea no está tan mal ―Kurt señaló finalmente―. Al menos la ropa de playa me da la oportunidad de mostrar tus mejores atributos.

―¿Qué son? ―Blaine preguntó, honestamente curioso.

―Tus bíceps ―Kurt dijo con las manos sintiendo el músculo en la parte superior del brazo de Blaine, a continuación, arrastró hacia abajo con sus pulgares para encontrarlos justo por encima del ombligo de Blaine―, y este abdomen que desarrollaste tarde. Por lo que quiero que hagas algunas sentadillas extra esta semana, así estará en perfectas condiciones para el desfile del sábado.

―Ya veo. Sólo me quieres por mi cuerpo ―Blaine bromeó.

Una sonrisa coqueta bailó lo largo de la boca de Kurt y con una chispa traviesa en sus ojos dejó que un dedo se moviera hacia abajo en un feliz rastro sobre Blaine y se enganchó en la cintura de sus pantalones sólo por un segundo antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de Blaine y seguir con su trabajo.

Luego que Blaine ser perdió en una ensoñación de tomar a Kurt justo sobre la mesa de trabajo. Imaginó a detalle cómo iba a quitar la ropa a Kurt para variar y mediría cada centímetro de su cuerpo con una cinta métrica. Fantaseando sobre la manera en que Kurt se aferraría a su cuello y clavaría sus dedos en la espalda provocando a Blaine una picazón hasta el punto que lucía una media erección.

―¿Estás bien? ―Kurt de repente preguntó con ojos entrecerrados.

Blaine se percató que respiraba pesadamente y levantó la vista como despertando de un trance―. Yo... necesito el baño.

Salió corriendo, esperando que nadie notara el bulto vergonzoso en sus pantalones. Al llegar al baño se paró frente a la tarja y salpicó agua fría en su cara, en un esfuerzo para enfriarse.

Blaine no estaba seguro del por qué estaba tan sexualmente atraído por Kurt tan de repente. Dios, era como una montaña rusa con ellos últimamente, él no podía decidir si mantener su distancia y sólo ser un amigo o rasgar la ropa de Kurt y reclamar su cuerpo. Con su acuerdo de amigos con beneficios todavía vigente, podía simplemente tomar la oportunidad y seducir a Kurt sin ningún tipo de compromiso. Pero ese era el punto. Blaine quería que estuvieran comprometidos.

Además, sexo no era lo que Kurt necesitaba justo ahora y Blaine no haría nada que pudiera confundir y angustiar a Kurt más.

―Hola sexi ―una voz lasciva lo saludó. Blaine giró para ver que Genius había entrado para verificar su apariencia en el espejo y añadir colorete en sus mejillas.

―¿Viniste para refrescarte? ―Genius rió disimuladamente con una sola mirada al estado de Blaine.

Al instante Blaine se enderezó, no le iba a dar a la competencia de Kurt una imagen de miseria.

―Hay demasiada tensión sexual en el aire, es como Babylon aquí, multitud de homosexuales. ¡Me encanta! ―Genius se rió un poco más―. ¿Escuché que eres uno de los exnovios de Zorro? ¿Cuántos ex tiene de todos modos? ¿Y por qué todos lo quieren recuperar? Tiene serios problemas, si me lo preguntas.

―Nadie te lo pregunta ―Blaine espetó.

―Semblante, cher ―Genius sonrió con satisfacción y saludó con la borla de polvos a Blaine―. Kurt no lo lograra esta semana. Está demasiado determinado, lo cual lo pone tenso y rígido. Si me lo preguntas necesita un buen acostón.

Primero, Blaine puso gesto de desagrado y estaba a punto de reprender a Genius por ese comentario inapropiado. Pero entonces Blaine consideró sus palabras y de cierta manera tenían sentido. ¿Y si era sexo lo que Kurt estaba necesitando?― ¿De verdad lo crees?

Genius soltó un bufido de sorpresa―. ¿De verdad escuchas lo que digo?

Blaine se encogió de hombros. Aparentemente Genius había hecho una broma, pero ¿si tenía razón? Blaine había pensado que el sexo no podía ser la respuesta, pero tal vez se había equivocado. Después de todo había sido Kurt quien había sugerido lo de amigos con beneficios en primer lugar. Tal vez esto era lo mejor para que Kurt se relajara y enfocara y mantuviera fuera de las tendencias autodestructivas.

―Como sea ―Genius continuó con un aire de arrogancia―. Estoy seguro de que Andrew está dispuesto a proporcionárselo, o el cachorro británico Adam, también está enamorado de él.

Genius le dio una mirada como checando la reacción de Blaine. Como fuera, Blaine no le dio la satisfacción de un ataque de celos. Calmadamente continuó lavando sus manos y saco unas toallas papel del dispensador.

―Además, estoy seguro que a los productores del programa no les importaría si todos nos follamos, de cualquier manera. ―Genius se encogió de hombros―. De todos modos se siente como un maníaco programa de citas. Nadie está verdaderamente interesado en la moda. Es una vergüenza.

―No puedo hablar por los demás ―Blaine dijo, dándose la vuelta y acercándose al alto―. Pero, Kurt está aquí para ganar y hacer una impresión en el mundo de la moda. Un día él va a ser una estrella, y todo eso simplemente va a ser una marquita en su historia de éxitos.

Genius parecía estar sin palabras. Con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, Blaine pasó junto a él para salir del baño, cuando Genius habló finalmente.

―Por cierto. ¿Cuál es la historia de Kurt y Andrew? ―preguntó casualmente, como si realmente no le importara.

Blaine se detuvo en seco y entrecerró los ojos en él.

Genius mantuvo la mirada, aparentemente complacido de que captó la atención de Blaine―. Se ven... uh, ¿cómo lo digo? Se atraen. Lo noté justo desde el comienzo Es como si bailaran en torno al otro, cuidándose de no equivocarse.

―¿Qué sabes de Andrew? ―Blaine preguntó.

―Querido, responde mis preguntas, responderé las tuyas, así es como funciona.

―No te voy a decir nada de las cuestiones personales de Kurt.

―Eso es muy honorable de ti. ―Genius le dio la espalda a Blaine y continuó volviendo a poner sobre sus ojos el delineador negro.

Era la primera vez que Blaine hablaba con Genius y le daba una mirada cercana. Siempre estaba fabuloso, vistiendo más extravagante que Kurt en sus días experimentales. Pero únicamente ahora Blaine notaba el hecho de que Genius era bastante simple. Su rostro era ordinario. Le faltaba la belleza natural que Kurt tenía. Era alto y delgado, larguirucho incluso. No había nada con gracia sobre él, excepto sus excesivas maneras. Tal vez trataba de compensar su sencillez al vestirse.

―Andrew no es bueno para él ―Blaine dijo, mirando el rostro de Genius en el espejo.

―Obviamente, Andrew piensa diferente ―Genius respondió con indiferencia, sin pestañear.

―¿Has visto algo? ¿Andrew le hizo algo a Kurt? Porque si es así, debes decírmelo.

Genius se giró, estudiando a Blaine por un momento. Poco a poco volvió a tapar su delineador de ojos―. No, simplemente estaba curioso.

―¿Estás seguro? ―Blaine entrecerró los ojos. El repentino interés de Genius en la historia de Kurt y Andrew se le ocurrió como sospechoso.

―Lo que sea ―Genius resopló y agitó su mano de esa manera arrogante suya―. No es que me importe de todas maneras. ―Con eso dejó el baño, rozándose contra Blaine a propósito―. Disfruta el programa tanto como estés en él.

* * *

><p>Cuando Blaine regreso del baño estuvo desconcertado al oír a Kurt riendo a carcajadas. Era un sonido tan alegre que Blaine fue tomado inmediatamente. ¿Qué hacía a Kurt reír así? Se apresuró a la estación de trabajo de Kurt tan sólo para averiguar que era Adam, bailando y cantando como un payaso. Era una graciosa canción de Sweeney Todd, Pirelli's Miracle Elixir. Blaine la reconoció porque Kurt adoraba ese musical. Claro, con su acento británico Adam estaba destinado a interpretar cualquier canción de ese musical.<p>

A Adam y Kurt se les unieron algunos de los demás concursantes, aplaudiéndoles y pasando un buen rato. Cuando Kurt notó a Blaine junto a él, dijo, riendo―. Es tan gracioso, ¿verdad?

Blaine simplemente asintió rígido. Fue agridulce encontrar a Kurt feliz y saber que él no era la causa, sino otro chico. Blaine estaba contento de que alguien pudiera animar a Kurt, hacerlo reír de esa manera, y al mismo tiempo deseaba que fuera él.

Adam hizo una reverencia profunda sobre exagerada a su público.

―¿Qué inició esto? ―Blaine preguntó.

―Estábamos discutiendo nuestros musicales favoritos ―Kurt dijo―. ¿Quién sabría que tenía una destreza para Sweeney Todd, igual que yo?

―Sí, quién sabría ―Blaine dio un resoplido.

Adam saltó de la silla en la que había estado de pie y se echó el brazo sobre los hombros de Kurt demasiado natural, para el gusto de Blaine.

―¿Qué tal mi Toby?

―Muy encantador ―Kurt replicó― ¿puedes hacer también a Pirelli?

Adam puso acento francés, diciendo―. ¿Oyes que hombre insensato? ¡Ahora, por favor, verás cómo va a lamentar su locura! ―haciendo a todos reír.

―Ahora tu turno, Kurt ―Adam insistió―. ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita de Todd?

―Oh, no, no canto.

―Vamos ―Adam insistió―. Tu amiga Rachel me contó otra cosa.

―Oh chico, voy a tener que hablar con ella está noche ―Kurt dijo, riendo entre dientes―. Realmente no he cantado por un largo tiempo.

―Muy bien entonces ―Adam se encogió de hombros―. No quería ponerte incómodo.

Kurt dejó escapar un respiro de alivio, todavía sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando notó que Andrew se había unido a la multitud. Se quedó atrás, pero parecía siempre estar ahí, como asegurándose de que Kurt no lo olvidara o a la prisión que Kurt se había hecho la primera vez que le permitió a Andrew lastimarlo.

La pequeña multitud estaba a punto de dispersarse cuando Kurt cerró sus ojos y para la sorpresa de todos comenzó a cantar.

"Nightingale, blackbird,  
>How is it you sing?<br>How can you jubilate  
>Sitting in cages<br>Never taking wing?

My cage has many rooms  
>Damask and dark<br>Nothing there sings  
>Not even my lark<p>

Teach me how to sing  
>If I cannot fly<br>Let me sing!"

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron y fue recibido por los aplausos de sus compañeros contendientes.

―Oh, Dios mío, eso fue hermoso. ¡Tu voz es como la de un ángel!

―¡Eres un contratenor! ¡Eso es increíble!

―Eres un increíble cantante, Kurt.

Blaine se dio cuenta que la delgada sonrisa que Kurt le había puesto a la audiencia, no era sincera. Estaba espaciado, sin percibir nada a su alrededor. Como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, los ojos de Kurt estaban fijos en una sola persona, y cuando Blaine siguió la mirada de Kurt, vio a Andrew parado cerca, correspondiendo la mirada.

Blaine dio unos pasos―. También tengo una canción favorita.

―Muy bien, oigámosla ―Adam dijo, haciendo espacio para Blaine. El movimiento repentino hizo que Kurt levantara la vista y centrándose en los acontecimientos que lo rodeaban.

Blaine se subió a la silla, justo como Adam, pero su intención no era atraer la atención de todos, sino conseguir que Kurt parara el silencioso intercambio con Andrew. Como todo el mundo Kurt tuvo que levantar la cabeza para observar el desempeño de Blaine o de lo contrario todo el mundo pensaría que era grosero. Sin oportunidad de mantener contacto visual con Andrew durante la canción, sino que Blaine se aseguró de capturar la mirada de Kurt, y hacerle sentir su sinceridad.

"Nothing's gonna harm you  
>Not while I'm around<br>No one's gonna hurt you  
>No one's gonna dare<p>

Others can desert you  
>Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there<br>Demons will charm you  
>With a smile for a while<p>

But in time  
>Nothing's gonna harm you<br>Not while I'm around"

La canción fue más personal de lo que Blaine tuvo intención, pero con Rachel abandonando hoy a Kurt y el incidente con Andrew que claramente lo había sacudido, Blaine podía ver que su canción golpeó a Kurt directo hasta la médula. Kurt aplaudió junto con los otros, pero había lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

―Ahora voy a cantar _Have A Little Priest _―Adam anunció entusiasmadamente y brincó a la silla contigua a la de Blaine―. ¡Y quiero que todos canten conmigo!

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones en este capítulo:<strong>

**Sweeney Todd - Green Finch and Linnet Bird**

**Sweeney Todd - Not While I'm Around**

* * *

><p><strong>Había planeado que Blaine cantara Not While I'm Around mucho antes de que lo hiciera en la serie. Espero les guste esta canción en el contexto de mi historia.<strong>

**Gracias, _SonofLuffy_! :)**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	12. Chapter 12

Traducción autorizada por** **DiDiGlee****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

**Segunda semana de Fashion Hero**

**Lunes Parte 2**

―Todo el mundo parece estarse yendo ya ―Blaine remarcó casualmente con una mirada a su reloj.

―¿Tienes algún lugar a dónde ir? ―Kurt preguntó, y añadió de un modo bastante burlón―. Porque todavía no termino contigo.

Blaine sonrió y miró hacia abajo, casi tímidamente, pero replicó cantarinamente coqueto―. Simplemente digamos que estamos solos ahora.

―No te muevas ―Kurt advirtió cuando Blaine cambió de un pie a otro sobre el pequeño pedestal. Kurt estaba detrás de él fijando agujas en la fina tela. Estaba muy orgullo de la camisa que había diseñado para Blaine para el tema de Al lado del mar. Se suponía que iba a ser sin costuras todo alrededor lo cual resultó ser de una dificultad sastre mayor de lo que había pensado inicialmente. Kurt todavía tendría que trabajar en ella para terminarla, pero el primer esbozo ya se veía increíble en Blaine.

Era una tela muy suave y sedosa, blanco con finas rayas rojas. La camisa tenía un cuello ancho, lo que permitía dar un vistazo al hueso del cuello y los hombros de Blaine. Las mangas caían hasta los codos y si él levantaba los brazos la tela revelaba una especie de alas de murciélago que se verían increíbles en la playa cuando una fuerte brisa marina los capturara y abrazaba la camisa contra el cuerpo, definiendo cada músculo en el pecho del usuario.

Además, cuando Blaine levaba los brazos la camisa se subiría y expondría su estómago plano y el pelo oscuro irresistible alrededor del ombligo ya que los pantalones cortos de color azul oscuro que Kurt quería confeccionar eran muy bajos de cintura.

―Se va a ver tan genial ―Kurt murmuró―. No puedo esperar para vértelo puesto cuando esté terminado.

―Tendré que confiar en ti ―Blaine dijo con un encogimiento de hombros―. Ciertamente tienes ojo para lo que se ve bien en mí.

―No puedes imaginar cuántas noches en vela pasé soñando con quitarte el uniforme de Dalton y ponerte lo último en moda ―Kurt admitió con una sonrisa de boca cerrada―. Planear conjuntos para ti de verdad me excitaba mentalmente, ya sabes, en esos días cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que era el sexo y por qué todos hacían tales exageraciones por _hacerlo_.__ Dios, una de las razones por las que quería que te transfirieras a McKinley era para que por fin pudiera verte sin ese uniforme. Pero tú sabes mejor cuán rápido mis deseos cambiaron de verte con ropa apropiada a verte desnudo.

―Lo recuerdo ―Blaine dijo con una sonrisa de los suyas, un poco melancólica.

Kurt se acercó para mirar a Blaine y apoderarse de él con una mirada crítica lo que Blaine sabía era por la ropa y no personalmente a él. Kurt masajeaba inconscientemente su cuello con una mano, con aspecto cansado y tenso.

―Creo que necesitas algún tipo de liberación de estrés ―Blaine señaló casualmente, todavía pensando en su conversación de antes con Genius en los baños.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―Kurt preguntó, encontrando la mirada de Blaine.

―Estás tenso, Kurt, y se nota. Si la semana pasada fue una indicación, no puede seguir así.

―Ya que parece que lo has pensado ―Kurt dijo conversacionalmente, pero con una sonrisa divertida―, ¿qué me sugieres hacer?

―No lo sé ―Blaine actuó todo inocente―. Ejercicio, quizás.

―No tengo tiempo para ir al gimnasio.

―Bueno, vienen a mi mente un montón de cosas que podríamos hacer _juntos _―Blaine dijo sugestivamente.

Kurt le dio una mirada de sorpresa y una sonrisa divertida―. Si estás intentando distraerme del trabajo -

―Tú eres el que me distrae de hacer mi trabajo ―Blaine argumentó―. Yo quiero ser todo un profesional, pero con tus manos sobre mí y tu respiración en mi cuello y, Dios, simplemente no puedo apartar la vista de tu boca. Es como si te burlaras de mí con tu perfección.

La sonrisa en los labios de Kurt se expandió―. Quítate la ropa, ¡con cuidado! No pierdas las agujas que fijé.

Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro―. Cuando fantaseo que me pides quitarme la ropa, es en otro contexto.

―Blaine ―Kurt se rió entre dientes, sin a tomar a su amigo en serio―. ¿Qué hay con la charla coqueta?

―Bueno, estamos de acuerdo que esto de amigos con beneficios tiene que ser en términos iguales ―Blaine negoció―. No únicamente cuando tú lo necesites, sino cuando quiera que yo esté de humor.

―¿Entonces todavía está vigente? ―Kurt arqueó las cejas con leve sorpresa―. Pensé que no te agradaba.

―¿No se me permite cambiar de idea? ―Blaine frunció los labios―. Además, es la cosa perfecta para un poco de liberación de estrés.

―No lo digas ―Kurt dijo con una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de su boca.

―Sucede que sé de algo que puede ayudar a relajarte ―Blaine lo engatusó.

―Uh-huh. ― Con un zumbido la sonrisa de Kurt se extendió, esa sonrisa con los labios cerrados que Blaine amaba tanto de él.

Blaine se acercó. Era tentador, muy tentador darle un beso en este momento.

―Creí decirte que te desvistieras ―Kurt le ordenó con otra sonrisa de superioridad―. Lentamente.

―¿Quieres que me desnude? ―Blaine preguntó, sonriente.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza―. Quiero que trates ese conjunto respetuosamente ―Kurt explicó―. Pero si puedes hacerlo con un striptease* que sería un bono.

Blaine sacó cuidadosamente la tela sobre su cabeza, metiendo su vientre mientras estaba con el torso desnudo ante Kurt―. Todavía tenemos hora y media antes de medianoche ―Blaine murmuró audazmente. Se estaba simplemente burlando porque sabía Kurt no iría por un rapidito en los baños de todos modos―. No podemos hacer nada en casa con Rachel ahí.

―En caso de que no lo hayas notado hay cámaras por todas partes. Aquí es como Big Brother** ―Kurt señaló, divertido por la sugerencia de Blaine. Estaba recordando cuánto adoraba decir obscenidades con Blaine.

Kurt trabajó en silencio por un par de minutos más mientras Blaine se puso su ropa.

―Liberar el estrés, ¿huh? ―Kurt sonrió para sí y sacudió la cabeza con diversión―. Tienes algunas ideas interesantes, Blaine Anderson. ― Se robó un par de miradas a los otros contendientes restantes. Adam ya se había retirado, por lo que tenía la mayoría de la multitud y el equipo de la cámara.

Peggy, una chica del equipo con la camiseta negra y gorra negra pasó leyendo 'Lifetime crew' por la estación de trabajo de Kurt, diciendo―: Abríguense, chicos. Veinte minutos para cerrar.

―¿Puedo correr al almacén por última vez antes de que tengamos que salir? ―Kurt le preguntó.

Peggy verificó su reloj―. Claro, si no te toma mucho.

―Seré realmente rápido ―Kurt le aseguró con una misteriosa sonrisa, y entonces asintió a Blaine―. ¿Te importaría ir conmigo? Hay otra tela que he visto hoy y podría ir mejor con tu tez de piel.

―Claro ―Blaine acordó, ahogando un bostezo y trotando detrás de Kurt.

Al entrar en el almacén, Kurt cruzó a grandes zancadas largas y suaves, con los ojos mirando en las esquinas superiores de las paredes y Blaine esperaba que no necesitara la tela de uno de los rollos superiores.

―Fue un error pedirte ser mi modelo, Blaine ―Kurt declaró de la nada y se detuvo en el extremo opuesto al lado de una pared de rollos de tela.

Blaine levantó la vista hacia Kurt con pánico―. ¿Por qué? ―inquirió, la cabeza tambaleante con posibles respuestas.

_Porque te comportas poco profesional con Adam y Andrew._

_Porque eres un inmaduro celoso._

_Porque tu inapropiado coqueteo me distrae del trabajo._

Kurt guió suavemente a Blaine del brazo para que reposara la espalda contra los rollos de tela de seda.

―Porque todo en lo que puedo pensar hacer cuando estás cerca es esto- ― Con un rápido movimiento, Kurt tiró de la camisa de Blaine fuera de sus pantalones y dejó que sus dedos exploraran la piel debajo de ella, acariciando el estómago y espalda de Blaine. El aliento de Blaine atrapado en su garganta con el toque inesperado pero bienvenido. Kurt se acercó más hasta que Blaine estaba atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Kurt apretándose contra él.

―Y esto- ―Kurt mantuvo el contacto visual dejó a una mano deslizarse entre ellos, palmeando la parte delantera de los pantalones de Blaine.

El aliento de Blaine estaba llegando en jadeos rápidos ahora, mientras peleaba por para mantener una cara seria y no ahogarse en los ojos de Kurt. Sus brazos se alzaron para aferrarse a los brazos de Kurt mientras sus rodillas amenazaban con ceder. En cuestión de segundos Blaine se endureció bajo toque de Kurt, mientras el resto de sí se derretía en la ansiosa rendición.

Estaban tan cerca y Blaine deseaba besarlo, pero se contuvo de hacerlo, porque quería seguir los pasos de Kurt y ver a dónde lo llevaba.

―Y esto- ―Kurt se deslizó lentamente hacia abajo, presionando besos en el estómago de Blaine y lamiendo por el feliz sendero. Blaine se apoyó en el rollo de seda detrás de él mientras Kurt desabrochó su bragueta y dejó que su lengua explorara más profundo.

Los ojos de Blaine rodaron cerrados mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de la boca de Kurt engulléndolo. Era consiente que hacía algunos incoherentes sonidos embarazosos, pero no le importaba. Entretejió una mano en el cabello de Kurt, acariciando la nunca de su amante mientras luchaba por contenerse, pero Kurt le instó a soltarse.

―Kurt, para, no puedo- ―Blaine se aferró a las telas detrás de él para mantener la posición vertical y no derrumbarse mientras el clímax lo golpeaba.

Kurt se ocupó, asegurándose de que sus acciones no se tiñeron en las telas que los rodeaban. Mientras salía de su posición agachada, Kurt pasó la lengua por los labios como degustando el sabor de Blaine.

Blaine estaba hipnotizado. Quería besar esos labios más que nada, pero antes de que pudiera moverse para hacerlo, Kurt lo atrajo en un fuerte abrazo, acariciando en el lado del cuello de Blaine e inhalando profundamente. Blaine echó sus brazos alrededor de Kurt, sosteniéndolo cerca―. Permíteme ocuparme de ti también ―ofreció en un susurro ronco.

Kurt negó con la cabeza ligeramente―. Necesitamos irnos. ―Presionó un beso en el cuello de Blaine y lentamente retrocedió, dándole a Blaine una sonrisa―. No puedo creer lo que acabamos de hacer ―Kurt dijo riendo mientras caminaban de regreso.

―Y yo aún más. ―Blaine respondió con una sonrisa, todavía empañado.

―Oh, vamos ―Kurt sonrió―. Con tu plática de 'liberar el estrés' me excitaste mucho, ¿realmente esperabas que te dejara marchar con eso?

―La liberación se suponía que era para ti ―Blaine señaló.

―Créeme, el placer fue mío ―Kurt respondió con un guiño. Se sentía mareado y aturdido, y el corazón le latía con entusiasmo. Se sentía mucho como lo tuvo en los días cuando ya habían sido novios durante un tiempo y podrían disfrutar de los placeres físicos de su relación sin sonrojarse todo el tiempo. Ya conocían el cuerpo del otro, pero nunca se cansaban de explorar; sabían cómo presionar los botones correctos y cuándo frenar. Kurt había pasado por alto esta parte de ser novios, el puro placer de ella sin el drama de relaciones.

* * *

><p>No hablaron en el camino a casa por el subterráneo, pero se sentaron juntos, sus piernas rozándose y sus mentes todavía hormigueando con la breve interacción en el almacén. Cada vez que Blaine captó la mirada de Kurt ambos sonrieron a sabiendas y desviaban los ojos, sonriendo para sí mismos.<p>

Blaine sabía que Kurt estaba pensando lo mismo que él; que esto se sentía como volver a cuando habían estado tan locamente enamorados que no podían mantener sus manos lejos el uno del otro. Era un pensamiento agridulce y Blaine deseaba volver a vivir esos momentos.

―¿Rachel? ¿Estás dormida? ―Kurt se asomó detrás del divisor, pero encontró la cama de Rachel vacía. Le envió un mensaje, requiriendo su paradero.

―Rachel está pasando la noche en el apartamento de este chico ―informó a Blaine, aturdido por un momento debido al comportamiento inusual de su mejor amiga.

―Huh. No es propio de ella ―Blaine comentó mientras se quitó la chaqueta, pero no estaba preocupado. También fue lento en entenderlo.

―Digo ―Kurt cruzó el camino de Blaine a la cocina y bajó la voz―, Rachel está pasando la noche en otro lugar.

Blaine debió haber lúcido completamente despistado, porque Kurt tuvo que ser más específico con su intención. Así que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Blaine, atrayéndolo y rozando sus labios en el oído de Blaine―. Tomémoslo dónde lo dejamos.

Blaine gimió de placer sensual cuando Kurt comenzó a besar su cuello justo por debajo de la oreja izquierda. Estaba impresionado de que Kurt recordara ese determinado lugar que lo tenía derretido y al mismo tiempo de endurecimiento. A medida que Kurt chupó y lamió su camino por el cuello de Blaine mientras sus dedos ansiosamente desabotonaban la camisa, Blaine pensó fugazmente a decirle que no pusiera un chupetón en su modelo, pero la manera en que Kurt lo estaba comiéndolo era demasiado deliciosa para parar.

―¿Tu cama o la mía? ―Blaine gruñó con voz ronca.

Kurt se alejó para mirarlo a los ojos―. Para lo que me importa podemos hacer las cosas bien aquí en el piso.

Hubo una chispa alegre en los ojos de Kurt que era estimulante. Simplemente al saber que él era la razón para el fuerte deseo de Kurt, hacía que el corazón de Blaine latiera más rápido. Pero cuando intentó besarlo, Kurt lo evadió al continuar lamiendo por un camino húmedo sobre la clavícula y en el pecho de Blaine. Kurt cayó de rodillas por segunda vez en la noche y obsequiándole al estómago de Blaine con besos hambrientos con la boca abierta mientras sus manos buscaron a tientas detrás de Blaine.

―Kurt ―Blaine se dio cuenta de que su voz había incrementado de un tirón―. Espera un segundo, por favor.

Kurt levantó la vista hacia él, un ligero ceño fruncido―. ¿Seguro que quieres que me detenga? ―Para subrayar su pregunta Kurt pasó una mano por la parte delantera de los pantalones abultados de Blaine.

Blaine se estremeció ante el contacto―. Sólo levántate un segundo, por favor.

Lentamente Kurt se levantó y arqueó una ceja hacia él. Mantuvo las manos firmemente en los costados de Blaine, sin romper el contacto físico.

―Tengo una condición ―Blaine se las arregló para decir algo coherente teniendo en cuenta que sus partes inferiores querían desesperadamente que se callara.

―Oh, ahora tenemos condiciones, ¿no? ―Kurt se rió entre dientes.

Blaine entrecerró los ojos para silenciarlo―. Si vamos a continuar con nuestro acuerdo de amigos con beneficios, entonces puedo poner algunas reglas también.

Kurt asintió y su expresión se volvió imitación de seriedad―. Estoy escuchando.

―Lo de no besar es una regla obsoleta ―Blaine demandó―. Cualquier tipo de beso o todo eso se acabó.

―¿Algo más? ―Kurt preguntó con una inclinación de la cabeza.

Animado por el hecho de que Kurt no protestó, Blaine se paró un poco más alto―. Si ―Blaine dijo―. Quiero que sea exclusivo. No vas a ser amigo con beneficios de nadie más.

Blaine supo que dijo algo erróneo en el momento que Kurt retrocedió, alejándose de Blaine y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

―¿De verdad crees que haría eso? ―Kurt preguntó incrédulamente―. ¿A cuántos beneficiados crees que tengo en marcha? ¿Qué es lo siguiente en la lista? ¿Quieres pruebas de enfermedades de trasmisión sexual?

―No, Dios, no, no es a lo que me refería ―Blaine modificado rápidamente, levantando las manos en tono de disculpa―. Simplemente quiero asegurarme que esto es especial.

―¿Seguro que no quieres hacer un contrato? ―Kurt resopló―. ¿Completo con una cláusula de penalización en caso de que uno de nosotros no cumpla con las reglas?

El brillo coqueto en los ojos de Kurt se había desvanecido, en su lugar había una mirada triste y pérdida que Blaine tuvo que ver frecuentemente en las pasadas semanas, y el tono coqueto fue reemplazado por dolor y ofensa.

Blaine sabía que Kurt no quería comprometerse en una relación por una razón y esa razón no era personalmente él. Aun así, Blaine no pudo evitar presionarlos a ser una pareja nuevamente. A veces tienes que empujar a las personas hacia su suerte, ¿cierto?

―Blaine, simplemente no quiero- ―Kurt comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por la boca de Blaine sobre la suya.

Blaine se dio cuenta de la forma en que Kurt se puso rígido en su abrazo, pero Blaine continuó presionándose contra él, haciendo sentir a Kurt que no lo soltaría. Puso todo su amor en ese beso, asegurándole a Kurt sin palabras que no se iba a dar por vencido. _Estamos destinados, te guste o no. _

Tras un momento de resistencia las manos de Kurt se apretaron, en desesperación y necesidad, atrayéndolo. Lo siguiente que Blaine supo era que se estaban besando, en una manera de caliente inconsciencia que volvió sus cabezas papilla y se olvidaron de su pequeña disputa.

Blaine empujó a Kurt al otro lado del apartamento, dirigiéndolo detrás de la cortina de división y a la cama. Cayeron en el colchón y sus labios se separaron por un segundo, pero Blaine volvió sobre él al instante, dejando que sus manos fuera de arriba a abajo en el cuerpo de Kurt mientras se besaban, duro y apasionadamente, hasta que ambos se sentían mareados y sus labios estaban hormigueando.

―Blaine- ―la manera en que Kurt dijo su nombre entre besos, todo sin aliento y ronco, era el sonido más caliente para los oídos anhelantes de Blaine. Moriría más que feliz si tan sólo Kurt decía su nombre de esa manera una y otra vez.

―Blaine, te deseo ―Kurt dijo, casi solemnemente y escabulléndose de sus pantalones. Blaine admiraba la habilidad de Kurt para hacerlo tan agraciadamente mientras Blaine estaba torpemente con sus propios botones como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. Kurt arrojó sus pantalones al piso y subió impaciente para ayudar a Blaine con los suyos.

―Tómame ―Kurt me dijo con una mano agarrado los rizos en el cuello de Blaine mientras sus ojos azules se clavaron en los amados de color avellana―. Quiero que me tomes.

―Muy bien ―la voz de Blaine no era más que un susurro. Continuó besando hacia abajo, saboreando el delicioso sabor de la piel de Kurt y la forma en que el cuerpo de Kurt se retorcía y temblaba debajo de él mientras lo preparaba.

En los tiempos del instituto habían tomado turnos, explorando lo que les gustaba más y en que maneras podían complacerse entre ellos. Nunca establecieron quién iba a ser el activo y pasivo.

Está noche Kurt necesitaba que Blaine tomará la dirección. No consideraba debilidad dejar que alguien más tomara el control; era confianza. Era algo como lo que Kurt había necesitado de Andrew empujándolo a la orilla, abofetearlo para saber que estaba vivo. No es que quisiera comparar el hacer el amor de Blaine con el abuso de Andrew, pero de una manera lo era. Se trataba de entregarse voluntariamente en manos de otra persona. Era sobre la confianza. Como había confiado en que Andrew nunca lo empujara más allá del borde, confiaba en que Blaine simplemente hiciera lo correcto para él. Mientras Blaine estuviera dispuesto a atraparlo, Kurt estaba muy tentado a dejarse caer.

Blaine nunca quitó los ojos del rostro de Kurt para no perder una sola contracción hasta que hubo esa expresión de felicidad extática, tan hermosa y estimulante que Blaine quería vivir en este segundo por siempre.

Kurt se aferró a los hombros de Blaine, enterrando los dedos en la carne de su amante y deleitándose en el momento de puro placer envolviéndose dentro de él y asumiendo el control de todo su cuerpo. Se había ido demasiado pronto, pero después estaba tan feliz. Acostado en el sudor compartido con el brazo fuerte de Blaine sobre el pecho de Kurt, estaban respirando profundo y permanecieron en la burbuja de ensueño de satisfacción.

―Gracias ―Blaine murmuró, medio tumbado encima de su amante y presionando un beso sobre el pecho de Kurt justo encima del corazón.

―¿De qué? ―Kurt preguntó, con una mano apretando alrededor del brazo de Blaine para mantenerlo en su lugar y la otra mano acariciando la nunca de Blaine, jugando con los rizos sueltos.

―Por confiar en mi nuevamente ―Blaine levantó la vista a él con ojos sinceros―. Te prometo que no te voy a defraudar nunca más.

―No quiero que hagas ninguna promesa ―Kurt reprendió con un suave tirón en el cabello de Blaine―. Ya que tampoco puedo hacer ninguna.

Por un tiempo ninguno habló. Blaine cerró los ojos y descansó la mejilla en el pecho de Kurt mientras disfrutaba de la forma en que los dedos de Kurt perezosamente jugaban con su cabello.

―Me alegra que estuvieras de acuerdo con la regla de los besos ―Blaine dijo con un zumbido satisfecho―. Extrañaba besarte.

―¿Estuve de acuerdo? Según recuerdo, me atacaste ―Kurt se rió entre dientes, y a Blaine le encantó la sensación del cuerpo de Kurt vibrando debajo de él, con la risa suave.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron de nuevo y trazó suavemente los labios de Kurt con sus dedos, admirando la perfección y las perfectas curvas.

―Admite que te encanta besarme ―Blaine lo engatusó.

―No estás del todo malo ―Kurt bromeó, con su pulgar acariciando la mejilla de Blaine.

―Soy un gran besador y lo sabes ―Blaine respondió con una sonrisa feliz.

―Creo que necesito más objetos de comparación para hacer una declaración adecuada de eso ―Kurt dijo en broma, pero con una sonrisa amorosa―. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no me besas un poco más?

Blaine se movió hasta que ambos estaban acostados sobre sus lados, encarándose, y Kurt posó la mano en la mejilla de Blaine y la movió hasta que descansó en la nunca de Blaine. Cerraron los ojos y se besaron perezosamente con sus lenguas tocándose casualmente y sus labios se pegaban entre sí.

Kurt cayó dormido con la respiración de Blaine soplando suavemente sobre su rostro.

* * *

><p>* baile erótico en el que la ropa es removida (desnudarse). Inglés.<br>** Programa televisivo originario de Norteamérica, trasmitido por otras televisoras en diferentes lugares; en España se conoce como Gran Hermano.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	13. Chapter 13

Traducción autorizada por** **DiDiGlee****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

**Segunda semana de Fashion Hero**

**Jueves**

* * *

><p>Sobre el curso de la semana Kurt fue sorprendido por el inesperado apoyo de sus compañeros contendientes. La mayoría le ofreció ayuda, consejo y palabras de consuelo. Especialmente las chicas Dana Panda, Lovelyn y Francesca que se turnaban diciéndole cómo no podían creer que él sólo había sido el penúltimo, y luego comenzaron a fanfarronear de los otros a los que pensaban que debería haber sido expulsado. Kurt no necesita aduladores, pero era agradable ya no ser llamado un ramero. Sin embargo, había muchos celos dando vueltas y la mayoría parecía estar dirigidos a Genius.<p>

―Camina como si le perteneciera el programa ―Dana dijo con un impresionante giro de ojos. Llevaba una de las famosas corbatas que Kurt adoraba, y sus gafas lucían sus ojos un poco demasiado.

―Su arrogancia será su caída ―Kurt respondió fríamente.

―No confíes en un chico que camina mejor en tacones que cualquier chica ―Dana dijo, riendo. Ella casi nunca llevaba zapatos de tacón. Parecía preferir zapatos deportivos o botas.

Sumado a su desaprobación, Kurt y Dana miraron a Genio zumbando alrededor su área de trabajo, gritando órdenes a sus modelos y todo mundo alrededor.

―Hola, aquí viene unos ojos de caramelo ―Dana dijo con un susurro sensual y Kurt siguió su movimiento de cabeza hacia la entrada. Era Blaine que acababa de entrar. Kurt dejó escapar un murmullo apreciativo propio.

―Por favor dime que no es gay ―Dana dijo, dándole a Kurt una mirada de casi suplica.

―Lamento decepcionarte ―Kurt dijo, un tanto orgulloso y sin sentirlo en absoluto―. Pero definitivamente lo es.

―¡Maldición! ―Dana dio a Kurt un codazo antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su propia estación de trabajo.

Los ojos de Kurt siguieron cada movimiento que Blaine hacía acercándosele, y su corazón estaba haciendo algunos ejercicios aeróbicos muy hinchables dentro de su pecho al ver la sonrisa tímida de Blaine.

―Hola ―Blaine dijo, saludando irritado por la intensa mirada de Kurt.

Algunas palabras que a Kurt había comenzado a añadir en su vocabulario últimamente eran ' liberar el estrés'. Se volvieron de Blaine y su clave para, bueno, sexo. Se estaban volviendo muy buenos con los rapiditos, especialmente mamadas. Sólo fue cuando comenzó a saludar a Blaine diciendo «liberar el estrés» en lugar de «hola», que Kurt supo que probablemente era adicto.

Blaine dejó escapar una risita de incredulidad―. Acabo de llegar, Kurt ―dijo, quitándose el abrigo y colocándolo sobre la silla de la estación de trabajo de Kurt.

―Y he estado esperando que llegues ―Kurt replicó con las cejas arqueadas sugestivamente.

―Sabes lo que dicen, demasiado de algo bueno- ―Blaine comenzó, jugando al difícil.

―Vamos, no puedes negarte, tenemos un contrato ―Kurt argumentó en tono de broma, tratando de escamotear a Blaine a uno de sus lugares secretos de besuqueo; uno de ellos el baño para personas con discapacidad, porque al parecer no había personas con discapacidad en el piso y nunca era usado―. Y Rachel estuvo anoche en casa, así que no me tocaste-

―Y tú no hablaste con ella ―Blaine dijo con un triste movimiento de cabeza―. Eso es realmente inmaduro, Kurt.

―No es mi culpa que ella se quede con ese chico nuevo casi todas las noches ―Kurt resopló―. No estoy de humor para ponerme al día con ella en el medio de la noche después de un largo día de trabajo.

―Estás enojado con ella, porque no aparecerá durante la semana, lo entiendo, Kurt ―Blaine dijo en voz baja―. Pero va a estar aquí mañana y el sábado. No es como que te haya defraudado.

―Probablemente tienes razón ―Kurt murmuró―. Quizás es lo mejor. Es probable que termináramos peleando diario, si estuviera aquí. Por cierto, realmente te ves estresado. ¿Mal día en la escuela? ¿Está seguro de no necesitas un poco de liberación de estrés?

―Tanto como aprecio tus esfuerzos para desnudarme, sabes que soy algo chapado a la antigua ―Blaine puso una sonrisa encantadora―. Así que, ¿ ¿Qué tal si vamos a una cita antes de que lo hagamos?

―Tendremos demasiado tiempo para eso luego que el programa termine ―Kurt rechazó la idea.

Blaine ladeó la cabeza y arqueó las cejas, claramente disgustado. Cruzó los brazos, lo que enfatizó sus bíceps y Kurt no pudo evitar mirar.

―Te llevaré a cenar tan pronto como me corone Fashion Hero, ¿de acuerdo? ―Kurt le sobornó―. Puedes elegir cualquier restaurante de lujo que desees y te llevaré ahí, Blaine. Cena con velas, el mejor champán, lo que quieras.

Blaine sonrió en correspondencia―. ¿Iremos como pareja?

La sonrisa de Kurt cayó una pulgada, dando paso a una mirada de tristeza y haciendo desear a Blaine no haber preguntado―. Blaine, mira, sé que quieres poner una etiqueta a esto, pero no creo que debamos arruinarlo al-

―Lo sé, lo sé ―Blaine interrumpió―. Esto sólo es algo casual. Sin hacer promesas, sin romperlas ―se veía infeliz, y Kurt no tenía intención de hacerlo sentir despreciado, pero se mostró reacio a aceptar ser oficialmente algo de nuevo.

Kurt en realidad no sabía por qué estaba dibujando esa línea tan insistentemente, pero lo necesitaba. No quería que ninguna de las etiquetas, por lo que no podrían fallar. Sin compromiso. Sin promesas. No más _Te quiero _que simplemente lastimarían después cuando uno de ellos lo fastidiara. Sabía que era bastante cobarde. Sabía que esto era como decir, _No confío en ti_. Pero él no iba a poner su corazón en la línea de nuevo. Una relación podría convertirse en una obligación asfixiante, mientras que lo que estaba pasando en este momento era refrescante y emocionante.

Desde que habían comenzado a ser amigos con beneficios en nuevos términos esa semana, Kurt estaba constantemente hambriento de Blaine. Besar a Blaine se sentía como recargar una batería interna que se vaciaría demasiado pronto una y otra vez.

Kurt ansiaba el toque de Blaine, más que nunca. Estar con Blaine era sensual, delicioso, y adictivo. La forma en que poco a poco se desmoronaba con Blaine acariciándolo a través de la fina tela de su pantalón, en el extremo posterior de la almacén entre los rollos de la cachemira y el compartimiento de cuero, el sabor de la gruesa dureza de Blaine en la boca cuando que se escabullían durante unos preciosos minutos, la sensación de Blaine moviéndose en su interior cuando compartían cama, ya que Rachel pasaba la noche con su nuevo flechazo. Kurt no podía dejar de anhelar a Blaine.

Pero en su mayoría Kurt estaba sorprendido por su deseo reavivado por los besos. Blaine era un increíble besador – siempre lo había sido – y a pesar de que Kurt se había resistido fuertemente al principio, ahora no tenía suficiente. Como fuera, hizo un punto de mantener sus besos dentro de un contexto sexual. Aunque la tentación estaba ahí, Kurt se abstuvo de besar a Blaine en términos informales, porque eso era lo que las parejas hacían.

Blaine estaba por caminar hacia el dispensador de bocadillos - tendía a los dulces cuando estaba enojado - cuando notó a Andrew en camino. Blaine se paró en seco y se quedó en el área de Kurt para presenciar lo que fuera Andrew que tenía que decir.

―Kurt, ¿puedo hablar un minuto contigo? ―Andrew pidió. Llevaba el pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta baja, como para mostrar a todos el nuevo pendiente del perno prisionero del oído derecho. Blaine no tenía ningún uso para tales vanidades y frunció los labios para mostrar su disgusto.

―¿Sobre qué, Andrew? ―Kurt preguntó amablemente.

―Aquí no ―Andrew dijo y en realidad bajó la voz, pero no lo suficiente para que Blaine se perdiera lo que estaba diciendo―. ¿Qué tal si nos vemos donde ya sabes en veinte minutos?

Kurt no dudó―. Lo siento, Drew, pero ya no te veré en privado.

―¿Por qué no? ―Andrew preguntó, verdaderamente desconcertado.

―Porque ―Kurt simplemente dijo―. De lo que sea que quieras hablar, puedes decírmelo en frente de Blaine.

Blaine se acercó unos pasos y se puso un poco más alto.

―Muy bien ―Andrew dijo, abriendo sus brazos como si no tuviera nada que ocultar―. Estoy aquí como tu entrenador y simplemente quiero darte un consejo.

―Lo apreciaría ―Kurt dijo, sin embargo mantuvo una mirada escéptica sobre su exnovio.

―Tan sólo quiero recordarte que no estás aquí para hacer amigos ―Andrew le dijo, franco―. No puedes dejar que nadie te distraiga. Este es un programa de competencia, no de citas.

―¿Qué se supone tratas de decir? ―Kurt entrecerró los ojos.

―Estoy hablando de Adam ―Andrew dijo―. No confíes en él, Kurt. De hecho, no confíes en nadie de aquí. ¿Piensas que realmente le gustas? Apuesto que Adam sólo está siendo amable contigo, porque quiere comprobar si eres una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Todos están tejiendo sus pequeños esquemas e intrigas y van a apuñalar a la espalda a la primera oportunidad que tengan.

―No creo que Adam sea capaz de apuñalar por la espalda ―Kurt defendió a su amigo.

―Aquí va una pregunta ―Andrew continuó con aire de suficiencia―. ¿Dónde ha estado Rachel en los últimos días? ¿De verdad crees que es una coincidencia que el amigo de Adam la aleje de ayudarte aquí?

Blaine frunció los labios, claramente considerando esa acusación. Kurt mantuvo la cara seria.

―Adam no es esa clase de chico ―Kurt insistió.

―Tal vez él no, pero ¿puedes jurar por sus amigos, también? ―Andrew inquirió―. Ellos pueden estar tras Rachel para espiar a la competencia de Adam y debilitarte, sin que Adam lo sepa. Todo lo que digo es que deberías tener cuidado. ―Andrew se alejó, dejando a Kurt pensando en sus palabras.

―Odio estar de acuerdo con algo que él dice ―Blaine murmuró, mirando a Kurt―. Pero tiene un punto.

―¿Ahora estás de su parte? ―Kurt dejó escapar una risa hueca―. Te lo digo, Adam no es como Genius o el resto de este egocéntrico paquete. ―Kurt no quería pensar que Adam sólo se hizo su amigo para traicionarlo.

―No estoy diciendo que lo sea ―Blaine dio marcha atrás―. Simplemente concuerdo con Andrew en que deberías elegir en quién confías, así no te decepcionaran.

―Bueno, ese es mi problema entonces, ¿no? ―Kurt dijo con un resoplido.

―Cierto ―Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro―. Así que, ¿cómo fue tu cita hoy? ―Blaine preguntó, intentando cambiar el tema y tratando sonar casual en ello.

―No fui ―Kurt replicó sin levantar la vista.

―¿Perdiste la cita? ―Blaine preguntó, casi gritando. Se sentó junto a Kurt en la mesa de trabajo y bajó la voz―. No te puedes perder tus citas, Kurt. No luego de lo que hablamos el sábado en la noche.

―Si le cuento a la Dra. Ida acerca de mí recaída lo más probable es que me pondría antidepresivos y todo mundo sabe que esas píldoras sólo nublan tu mente y te hacen sonreír sin sentido ―Kurt argumentó―. Necesito concentrarme en mi trabajo.

―Kurt ―Blaine dijo, prolongando el nombre de Kurt y moviendo la cabeza―. No hagas esto, por favor.

―Amarás los zapatos que encontré para tu atuendo ―Kurt evadió, indicando que la conversación había acabado―. Por una vez incluso aprobaré que no uses calcetines con ellos-

Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono de Kurt. Con un molesto suspiro Kurt verificó el identificador y contemplando durante un segundo si debía o no responder a ella.

―¿Quién es? ―Blaine preguntó.

―Mi papá ―Kurt dijo con cautela.

Blaine frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Kurt dudaría en responder a la llamada de su padre?

―Hola papá ―Kurt finalmente tomó la llamada―. ¿Qué pasa?

―¿Por qué faltaste a tu cita? ―la voz de Burt fue tan fuerte que Blaine escuchó cada palabra.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―Kurt estaba claramente consternado.

―Tengo un acuerdo con tu doctora de llamarme en caso que no aparezcas, sin excusa.

―¿Tienen _qué_? ―Kurt se encrespó―. ¿Ahora me estás espiando? ¿No confías en mí?

―Con razón, al parecer ―Burt replicó acusatoriamente―. ¿Por qué te has saltado la cita, Kurt? Teníamos un arreglo.

―Soy un adulto, papá, y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

―No con respecto a esto, compañero ―Burt dijo, ahora con voz suave, pero la preocupación aún pesaba en su tono―. Sólo quiero que estés bien y esta doctora se supone te ayuda-

―¡Pero no me está ayudando! ―Kurt argumentó, poniéndose defensivo―. De hecho me empeora. Quiere que hable de todo lo malo en mi pasado, ¿cómo se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor ahora? Me hace reminiscencia cada momento en que fui intimidado en mi vida, comenzando cuando tenía cinco y-

―¿Quién te hostigaba cuando tenías cinco? ―Burt interrumpió, asombrado.

―Tía Mildred ―Kurt replicó instantáneamente―. ¿Recuerdas el fin de semana que pasé con ella porque tú y mamá querían tiempo a solas por su aniversario?

―Sí ―Burt dijo cuidadosamente―. ¿Qué te hizo ella?

―No dejarme usar mi impermeable rosa en el patio de recreo.

Burt dejó escapar una risita.

―No te rías, papá ―Kurt reprendió―. Sucede que es un recuerdo muy doloroso para mí. Fue la primera vez en mi vida que me sentí discriminado. Todas las niñas en el patio de recreo usaban cosas rosas y me fue dicho que no podía. Explícale a un niño de cinco años por qué no es correcto que vista ropa rosa, especialmente ya que mi mamá me lo dio en mi cumpleaños.

―Muy bien, lo entiendo, no te agrada la Dra. Ida ―Burt aventuró―. Podemos conseguirte otro terapeuta, pero hasta entonces quiero que la vayas a ver.

―Curios porque estaba pensando más en cancelar _todas_ mis citas tanto como esté trabajando en el programa ―Kurt replicó, retadoramente.

Blaine se cubrió la boca con la mano, en silencio sacudiendo la cabeza.

―No me agrada ―Burt dijo honestamente―. Todavía falta un mes, menos si no llegas a la ronda final, ¿cierto?

―No hables de perder, papá._ Voy_ a llegar a la ronda final ―Kurt se quejó―. Por lo que sí, todavía queda un mes.

―Muy bien, si sientes que eso es lo que debes hacer, entonces hazlo ―Burt dijo casualmente―, pero cuando canceles tus citas con la Dra. Ida, entonces voy a llamarte cada noche para para ver cómo estás y esperaré que respondas cualquier cosa que pregunte y van a ser preguntas realmente incómodas. Si me mientes o tratas de engañarme, entonces juro que iré a New York y te llevaré al doctor yo mismo. ¿Entendido?

―Papá, vamos, eso no es realmente necesario ―Kurt intentó argumentar, pero su padre lo interrumpió.

―Pregunté si quedó entendido, Kurt ―Burt repitió en sentido estricto. Era un rasgo que Kurt no llegó a experimentar muy a menudo con su padre.

―Si, entendido ―Kurt respondió derrotado.

―Muy bien, entonces voy a llamarte esta noche. ¿Cuándo estarás en casa?

―Cerca de la una ―Kurt respondió―. Papá, no puedes quedarte despierto hasta entonces.

―No te preocupes por mí. Carole y yo sabemos de una o dos cosas que nos mantendrán ocupados hasta entonces.

Kurt compartió una mirada de horror con Blaine―. No necesito detalles de eso, papá ―Kurt dijo rápidamente―. Entonces supongo que hablamos más tarde.

Kurt colgó y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. ¿En qué se había metido?

―Estoy de acuerdo con tu papá en esto ―Blaine dijo con un gesto de disculpa―. Siempre pones un frente fuerte, pero creo que deberías hablar con alguien de todo.

Kurt rodó los ojos y se giró para volver a trabajar en el traje de Blaine―. ¿Trajiste tus libros? Tienes un trabajo para mañana ―Kurt le recordó.

―¿Cómo sabes? ―Blaine estaba sorprendido. Tanto como podía recordar no le contó a Kurt de eso.

―Te oí diciéndoselo a Rachel anoche ―Kurt dijo―. Yo no quiero que falles tus tareas de la universidad solo porque me estás ayudando por aquí.

―En realidad estaba esperando que pudieras ayudarme ―Blaine dijo, hurgando en su bolso por sus libros―. Ya tengo un esbozo para mi trabajo, pero ayudaría mucho si pudiera discutirlo con alguien.

―Claro, me encantaría ―Kurt dijo, feliz de que Blaine le pudiera ayuda―. Podemos discutir sobre lo que quieras mientras trabajo en tus pantalones.

―Gracias ―Blaine dijo, sacando su libreta y pluma.

―De nada ―Kurt replicó―. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, considerando todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

* * *

><p>Llegando a casa esa noche Blaine podía decir que Kurt estaba decepcionado por la presencia de Rachel. Como no se habían enrollado en el cubículo, Kurt claramente había esperado tener el apartamento para ellos otra vez. Blaine no sabía si debía sentirse halagado por el interés sexual de Kurt en él u ofendido de que esto era lo único que Kurt quería de él.<p>

―Joey es un adorable ―Rachel les dijo felizmente―. Tengo un cosquilleo en el estómago que no había estado ahí por un tiempo. Es como amor a primera vista. Congeniamos enseguida.

―No creo que debas verlo más ―Kurt dijo, sin reconocer sus ojos en forma de corazón.

―¿Qué? ―Rachel exclamó irritada―. ¿Por qué no?

―No estoy seguro de que sea honesto contigo, Rachel. Él podría estar jugando contigo para alejarte de la estación de trabajo y así sabotearme.

Rachel soltó una carcajada sin humor―. Estás siendo paranoico, Kurt. No todo es acerca de ti, sabes.

―Pero podría ser que sus motivos no sean tan sinceros como parecen ―Kurt argumentó―. No quiero que te lastimen, Rachel, y Blaine piensa igual también.

―Uhm ―Blaine levantó las manos―. Yo estaba pensando más en términos de que no puedes confiar en Adam. No estoy seguro acerca de sus amigos.

―A Joey ni siquiera le importa que Adam sea parte de Fashion Hero ―Rachel defendió a su amor platónico―. Ni siquiera sabe de qué se trata el programa. Dijo que sólo lo vería, porque estaré en él.

―No entiendo cómo puedes enamorarte de alguien así ―Kurt negó con la cabeza―. ¿Qué hay de Finn, Rachel? Creí que estaban hablando nuevamente.

―Lo estamos ―Rachel confirmó―. Pero Finn y yo acordamos seguir con vidas separadas. Aunque siempre nos quedaremos como amigos.

―Pero, ¿no tienes sentimientos todavía por él? ―Kurt preguntó, bastante consternado por la noticia.

―Vamos, Kurt ―Rachel rió―. Lo de Finn conmigo fue un dulce primer amor. Siempre será querido por mí, pero intentar revivir nuestra flama de instituto, sería delirante. Simplemente no funcionaría y, causaría más dolor y decepción que otra cosa. Por fin nos dimos cuenta de ello y tomamos una decisión madura.

Blaine se dio cuenta de que Kurt fue aplastado por sus palabras y no era la relación de Rachel con Finn lo que preocupaba a Kurt. Blaine sabía que Kurt iba a tomar las palabras de Rachel en su relación o la falta de ella.

―Sigo pensando que lo estás tirando a la basura antes de tiempo ―Kurt murmuró―. Podrías hacerlo funcionar si quisieras.

―¿Por qué no puedes estar feliz por mí, Kurt? ―Rachel exclamó acusatoriamente―. Por fin tengo a alguien nuevo en mi vida, alguien que me hace reír y me anima. No voy a dejar de ver a Joey simplemente porque eso no te agrada.

Por un largo momento Kurt y Rachel se quedaron viendo retadoramente y Blaine contuvo el aliento, rezando que no se lanzaran a una lucha muy fea.

―Buenas noches ―Kurt dijo sin más preámbulos y se retiró al cuarto de baño para su régimen de cuidado de piel.

Rachel rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina para tener su té listo antes de acostarse con Blaine siguiéndola.

―Puede ser tan molesto cuando intenta controlar la vida de otras personas ―resopló y estrelló la tetera en la estufa con fuerza.

―¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? ―Blaine le siseó, claramente indignado.

―¿Qué? ―Rachel lo miró, desconcertada por el borde de ira en su voz.

―¡No puedes decirle a Kurt que el primer amor no puede ser el último cuando estoy intentando que regresemos, Rachel!

Rachel hizo una mueca―. Únicamente estaba hablando de mí.

―Pero de alguna manera también estabas hablando de Kurt y yo ―Blaine insistió.

―No hay tal cosa como_ Kurt y tú _―Rachel dijo con rencor―. Mientras más pronto te des cuenta, Blaine, mejor para ti. ―Ella le dio la espalda para ir por su montón de té.

Blaine no dijo nada. Mordió sus labios y se abrazó fuerte mientras cruzaba el apartamento para desaparecer tras las cortinas.

* * *

><p>Fue únicamente cuando el teléfono de Kurt, que estaba sentado en el estante debajo del espejo del baño comenzó a vibrar que Kurt recordó la intención de su padre de llamarle.<p>

―¿De verdad tenemos que hacer esto? ―Kurt preguntó, sonando cansado.

―Soy yo o la Dra. Ida ―Burt replicó―. Tu elección.

―Bien ―Kurt se rindió con un suspiro―. Al menos contigo puedo hacer mi cuidado de la piel mientras hablamos. ―Puso a su padre en altavoz para tener las manos libres y continuar su rutina humectante.

―Muy bien, así que sabes que no soy un terapeuta profesional ―Burt comenzó lentamente.

―Lo sé ―Kurt replicó e imaginó a su padre sentado en el sofá con los pies descalzos descansando sobre la mesa de centro mientras la televisión estaba silenciada. Era esa imagen o su padre en la cama con Carole, post-coito. Kurt prefería la primera imagen.

―Sé que no es fácil hablar de ciertas cosas con alguien cercano ―Burt continuó―. Además me doy cuenta de que no sé todo sobre tu vida personal y está bien. Pero, voy a hacerte algunas preguntas incómodas y quiero que sepas que no estoy preguntando para espiarte o torturarte, sino porque me preocupo por ti.

―¿Tengo derecho a veto? ―Kurt preguntó, de repente sintiéndose ansioso.

―No, no lo tienes ―Burt declinó―. Voy a hacerte tres preguntas y vas a responder de la mejor manera que puedas, ¿bien? Quiero que seas honesto, por supuesto, y si mi pregunta te incómoda, quiero que al menos lo intentes.

―De verdad lo has pensado un poco ―Kurt inhaló profundamente―. Muy bien, estoy listo. Dispara.

―Vamos a empezar fácil ―Burt dijo, intentando aligerarlo―. ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy?

Kurt vaciló, desconcertado por una pregunta tan sencilla.

―Y no quiero escuchar _bien _―Burt aclaró.

―Yo... no lo sé ―Kurt dijo después de un poco de contemplación. Curioso como esa fue considerada una pregunta fácil, cuando era tan difícil de precisar los sentimientos.

―Vamos, colega, dame algo ―Burt lo impulsó―. Justo en este segundo, ¿cómo te sientes?

Kurt cerró los ojos y escuchó dentro de sí. Incluso con la voz de su padre cerca, la distancia era innegable. Cuando colgaran en cinco minutos su padre se habría ido de nuevo y Kurt se quedaría con una mejor amiga enojada y un emocionalmente agotador amigo con beneficios.

―Solo. ―Kurt estaba tan sorprendido por su respuesta como su padre.

―¿Por qué? ―Burt preguntó, sonando desconcertado.

―¿Esta es la segunda pregunta? ―Kurt evadió.

―No ―Burt replicó―. Necesito que me explique por qué te estás sintiendo solo.

―No lo sé ―Kurt dijo con un suspiro―. No es que_ esté_ solo. Rachel y Blaine están aquí. Tengo amigos a mí alrededor. Simplemente que... últimamente siento que no puedo _hablar _con ellos. ―La voz se le atoró en la garganta y Kurt estaba conmocionado de que quisiera llorar. Rápidamente se distrajo por ir a través de su pila de productos de cuidado de la piel, en busca de la siguiente a aplicar.

―¿Por qué no? ―Burt sonó alarmado―. ¿Qué cambió?

Kurt sacudió la cabeza, mirándose en el espejo e intentando buscar las palabras para lo que le pasaba por dentro, pero no sabía cómo explicárselo a sí mismo.

―Háblame, Kurt ―Burt lo persuadió suavemente―¿De que se trata?

Kurt se rindió en encontrar las palabras correctas y simplemente dejó salir todo―. Todo mundo está estresado y al borde últimamente. Amo a Rachel, pero ella es una niña mimada en estos momentos. Por otra parte es probable que sea yo el que la está volviendo loca a causa del programa. Quizás estoy esperando demasiado de ella y Blaine. Y en realidad no puedo contarle a Blaine sobre mis temores, porque va a aferrarse sobre ellos y estaría tan ansioso sobre todo como yo. No quiero cargarle mi pánico por encima de todo, así que trato de tener confidencia y relajado en frente de todos. Sé que debería prestar más atención a mis amigos, pero estoy tan envuelto con el programa y con mantener mi entereza todo el tiempo y siento que no importa lo que haga, voy a estropearlo de todas maneras.

―Oye, amigo, respira, ¿bien? ―Burt le dijo, y Kurt inhaló profundamente, intentando tragarse el pánico.

―Muy bien, lo que acabas de decir me lleva a mi siguiente pregunta ―Burt le advirtió. Kurt escuchó como su padre respiró profundo, preparándose para una dura.

―¿Has tenido una recaída desde el pasado sábado?

Una pregunta difícil de hecho, dependiendo de la respuesta―. Creo que deberíamos definir lo que consideramos una recaída ―Kurt dijo con cautela―. Es decir, realmente _hacer _algo o simplemente pensarlo.

―Ambos ―Burt replicó firmemente como si ya hubiera pensado mucho la cuestión―. Siempre se empieza con pensar en hacer algo, ¿no?

―Supongo.

―¿Entonces? ―Burt estaba esperando la respuesta con ansiedad.

―Sin recaídas ―Kurt le dijo y fue la verdad. Todo en lo que había pensado esta semana fue encontrar maneras de cómo, cuándo y dónde tener sexo con Blaine. Estaba desarrollando toda una adicción, pero siempre y cuando Blaine estaba en el paso Kurt amaba comportarse como un adolescente cachondo. El ejercicio dejaba a Kurt exhausto de buena manera y lo detenía de sus constantes dudas y odio hacia sí mismo.

―Tuve una muy buena distracción esta semana ―Kurt sentía que necesitaba explicar más allá―. A pesar de toda la preocupación y la soledad que me alcanza, a veces, encontré una manera de disfrutar ciertos aspectos de la vida que me hacen sentir bien conmigo mismo. ―Kurt mordió su labio inferior, sonrojándose ante sus propias palabras que sonaba bastante jugosa, incluso a sus propios oídos. Su papá probablemente ahora pensaba que hablaba de masturbación.

―Bien, eso es bueno, niño ―Burt dijo, sonando aliviado y preocupado al mismo tiempo. El hecho de que Burt no pidió detalles confirmó el temor de Kurt de que su padre entendió simplemente muy bien de lo que estaba hablando.

―Ya sabes, a veces todo lo que tienes que hacer es _permitirte _ser feliz ―Burt dijo―. Sé que esto suena como una línea cursi de una tarjeta de Hallmark, porque a decir verdad es de donde la saqué, pero son, sin embargo, palabras sabias. Siento que te preocupas demasiado, Kurt. Simplemente confía y ten un poco de confianza en el universo. Enfócate en las pequeñas cosas que te hacen sonreír.

―Lo intentaré ―Kurt dijo con sonrisa genuina propagándose en su cara. Era agradable saber que su padre se preocupaba tanto e incluso consultaba tarjetas de felicitación cursis para darle buenos consejos.

―Última pregunta ―Burt dijo y Kurt cerró los ojos nuevamente, preparándose para lo peor.

―¿Qué comiste hoy?

―¿Discúlpame? ―Kurt dejó escapar una risita―. ¿Esa es tu pregunta? ¿En serio?

―Vamos, colega, es muy importante ―Burt defendió su selección para esta sesión―. Se tiende a descuidar la alimentación cuando se está estresado. Quiero que permanezcas fuerte y sano. Así que no te rías de mí por verificar si has tenido una buena comida de hoy.

Kurt sonrió e intentó revisar lo que había comido; resultó ser bastante difícil, ya que su padre tenía razón al asumir que la comida no estaba en su lista de prioridades―. Bueno, tomé cereal para desayunar y una ensaladita para almorzar, y creo que una manzana en la estación de trabajo ―Kurt enlistó y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, no había comido mucho.

―¡Kurt, eso no es nada! ―Burt exclamó―. ¡Tienes que cuidarte!

―Pero papá, las cámaras siempre añaden algunos kilos ―Kurt argumentó―. No quiero verme regordete en la televisión.

Rachel comenzó a llamar a la puerta y reclamando el baño.

―Tengo que irme, papá. Estoy bloqueando el baño.

―Muy bien, la sesión de terapia se acabó por esta noche. Voy a llamarte mañana a la misma hora, ¿bien?

―Te quiero, papá ―Kurt dijo.

―También te quiero, Kurt.

―Y gracias. Aprecio esto.

Kurt colgó y abrió la puerta. Rachel irrumpió en sin decir palabra, pero con una expresión molesta. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano empujó los productos de cuidado de la piel de Kurt a un lado y puso su propia bolsa de aseo en el estante.

Kurt respiró, pero se mordió la lengua y se fue sin decir una palabra.

* * *

><p>Sintiéndose increíblemente cansado, Kurt se puso su pijama y se fue a la cama, abrazando a Bruce. Era agradable como sentía mejor tras hablar con su padre. Sin embargo, espera que las preguntas se quedaran así de simples y no se convirtiera verdaderamente incómodo en otras sesiones.<p>

Él iba a la deriva lentamente dormido cuando oyó pantuflas de alguien arrastrarse cerca. ¿Rachel venía para decir que lo sentía después de todo, ya que no podía dormir sabiendo que había sido horrible con él?

―¿Kurt? ―Era Blaine susurrando suavemente en la oscuridad―. ¿Todavía estás despierto? ¿Puedo dormir junto a ti?

Primero Kurt quiso decir que no, porque estaba tan cansado y dormir junto a Blaine siempre era una distracción. Sin embargo, había algo en la voz de su amigo que agita la preocupación inmediata de Kurt.

―¿Kurt? ¿Puedo recostarme contigo? ―Blaine se había acercado ahora, acariciando cuidadosamente el colchón en la oscuridad.

―Sí, ven aquí ―Kurt contestó adormilado. Tiró a Bruce de la cama y estiró la mano a ciegas hasta el brazo de Blaine para guiarlo bajo las mantas.

Blaine se metió en la cama a su lado y se quedó inmóvil, sin hacer un movimiento para aferrarse a Kurt lo que era inusual y demasiado educado para el gusto de Kurt. Si iban a compartir la cama está noche, deberían hacerlo correctamente. Así que Kurt se acercó, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y descansando la cabeza en el hombro de Blaine.

Cuando Kurt estaba al ras contra él, acariciándole el cuello, Blaine cerró los brazos alrededor de él y luchó contra las ganas de llorar. Odiaba ser todo quejica, pero necesitaba estar cerca de Kurt está noche. No podía soportar la idea de que Rachel tenía razón acerca de estaba siendo ilusorio al pensar que Kurt iba a querer estar con él de nuevo como novios. Se sentía tan vulnerable. Sabía que no debía aferrarse tanto y poner su felicidad en las manos de Kurt, pero no podía evitarlo.

Algunas lágrimas escaparon y las dejó bajar por su rostro en silencio, así Kurt no lo notaría.

Blaine sabía que Kurt todavía estaba herido profundamente, incluso tras todo este tiempo. Pero tenía que creer que algún día que podría ser un todo de nuevo.

De repente Kurt se agitó y se apoyó sobre un codo―. ¿Estás llorando? ―Kurt preguntó suavemente y su mano se levantó para tocar gentilmente la humedad delatora en el rostro de Blaine. Kurt apartó las lágrimas con su pulgar, pero no tenía sentido, ya que este simple gesto dulce había hecho llorar a Blaine aún más.

―Blaine- ―Kurt subió para besar el rostro de su amigo―. ¿Qué es? Puedes contármelo.

Blaine no dijo nada, porque no confiaba en su voz. Simplemente negó con la cabeza y luchó por controlar su respiración. De todas maneras no sabría cómo explicar su sentir.

―Intenta dormir, ¿bien? ―Kurt murmuró y continuó acariciando el rostro de Blaine―. No te preocupes demasiado. Todo estará bien, ya lo verás. Tan sólo ten un poco de confianza en el universo ―Kurt repitió las palabras de su padre y sintió como si estuviera dejando a Blaine saber un secreto. Como si todo lo que se necesitara para ser feliz fuera permitírselo.

―Por cierto, deberíamos tener un almuerzo adecuado mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

―De acuerdo ―Blaine dijo y una risita escapó de su garganta. Era tan agradable oír a Kurt incluirlo en sus planes, incluso si era algo tan ordinario como el almuerzo. Hacía sentir a Blaine mucho mejor y pudo ser capaz de respirar nuevamente.

―Abraza fuerte ―Kurt susurró y Blaine lo hizo. Arrojó los brazos alrededor de Kurt y lo apretó a su cuerpo, tomando consuelo del simple acto de abrazarlo fuerte y sabiendo que Kurt estaba ahí para él, incluso si no eran oficialmente novios. Todavía.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a <strong>_**SonofLuffy, LaurenEP18, MysticNight36, StarlightSky99,**__**LvSammy**_** and **_**H. T. Elia.**_** Sus palabras siempre me hacen feliz. :)**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	14. Chapter 14

Traducción autorizada por** **DiDiGlee****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 <strong>

**Segunda semana de Fashion Hero **

**Viernes**

* * *

><p>El viernes, se vieron para almorzar en un restaurant a una cuadra de los estudios de Fashion Hero. Aunque había sido idea de Kurt, apenas si tocaba la comida. Blaine podía decir que Kurt se ponía más nervioso cada día mientras el sábado se acercaba.<p>

Hablando de su trabajo en Vogue punto com, Kurt dio una historia acerca de cómo había mezclado varias solicitudes para devolver llamada esta semana, que había dado lugar a algunas conversaciones muy embarazosas para Isabelle, así que ella lo había dejado amablemente fuera del servicio telefónico por el momento. Su mente estaba tan ocupada con el concurso de Fashion Hero que era todo en lo que podía pensar incluso durante las horas de trabajo.

―Deja de preocuparte tanto por el programa, estarás bien ―Blaine le dijo, tomando un sorbo de su refresco de cola―. Un día volverás la vista a este momento y te reirás de lo ansioso que estabas cuando en realidad no había razón para estarlo.

―Intento no estar ansioso ―Kurt dijo, ensartando el tenedor en la pasta frente a él, pero simplemente moviéndola en el plato.

―La mayoría del tiempo estoy fantaseando sobre como todas esas personas van a llamar a Vogue punto com, porque querrán saber de _mis _diseños y consultar_me_ en cuestiones relacionadas a la moda, pero entonces me di cuenta de que sigo siendo el chico del teléfono y eso me hace querer trabajar más para ganar el programa. Realmente quiero dejar mi huella en el mundo de la moda, y luego me vuelvo a preocupar de que no lo lograré y que Fashion Hero se va a convertir en otra prueba sin sentido en mi lista de Cosas Que Quería Lograr, pero, Fracase Miserablemente.

Kurt soltó su tenedor con un suspiro y empujó su plato por la mesa―. Ahora ya ni siquiera soy operador de teléfonos, como si ni siquiera se me pueda confiar en responder el teléfono correctamente. Puedo ver mi vida frente a mis ojos. Primero voy a perder mi trabajo Vogue punto com, luego perderé Fashion Hero y al final voy a ser un indigente en las calles gritándole a los transeúntes por sus crímenes de moda. ―Con los codos apoyados en la mesa, Kurt cubrió su rostro con las manos.

―Ahora estás siendo dramático ―Blaine rió entre dientes y lanzó un trozo de pan a su boca―. Por favor, Isabelle no te despedirá, simplemente intenta quitarte algo de peso de los hombros, porque sabe que ya tienes demasiado en tu plato justo ahora, figurativa y literalmente. Come. ―Blaine asintió al plato sin acabar de Kurt.

Kurt se le quedó mirando al plato con un suspiro, pero al pensar que Burt llamaría esta noche y le preguntaría si comió propiamente hoy fue suficiente motivación para coger el tenedor nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la estación de trabajo, Kurt se desvivió por traje de Rachel y siguió viendo su reloj. Blaine sabía que Kurt estaba preocupado de que el vestido no quedara y tuviera que pasar el resto del día revisándolo. Kurt envió a Rachel una docena de mensajes pidiéndole que viniera tan pronto como fuera posible, así tendría tiempo suficiente para trabajar todavía en el vestido.<p>

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Rachel todavía no había aparecido. En su lugar Andrew pasó para decirle a Kurt que lo necesitaban para otra entrevista junto con Genius.

―¿Por qué tengo que hacer pareja con él otra vez? ―Kurt exclamó no muy contento.

―Porque los productores vieron algo del material grabado y les gustaron las bromas entre los dos ―Andrew dijo mientras encaminaba a Kurt a la cabina de entrevistas.

Kurt levantó las cejas con desconcierto―. ¿Sí?

―Las personas encuentran muy interesante ver a otras personas pelear ―Andrew señaló con una sonrisa torcida.

―Supongo ―Kurt frunció los labios. Se detuvo en el pequeño rincón de maquillaje para corroborar su apariencia en el espejo. Agnes, un miembro del equipo de maquillaje, le dio un rápido retoque con una borla y laca para el cabello.

―Recuerda, la regla de la competencia, no colaboración ―Andrew le recordó y se quedó cerca, observando la entrevista tras las cámaras.

―Hola Audrey ―Kurt le dijo a la entrevistadora y se sentó en la silla alta junto a Genius, una pierna elegantemente vestida cruzada sobre la otra, y mirando a su archienemigo―. Hola G. ―Se rehusó a llamarlo Genius por su nombre artístico en vano elegido.

―Zorro ―Genius reconoció su presencia; parecía que tampoco estaba muy feliz de sentarse junto a Kurt.

―La segunda semana se acaba ―Audrey dijo, sonando súper emocionada―. Mañana es el gran programa. ¿Cuán emocionados están?

―En realidad, estoy aburrido ―Genius dijo, y distraídamente jugueteó un pin en el pañuelo con el pulgar y el índice, el meñique levantado en el aire―. ¿Cuándo tendremos por fin un reto? ―Genius se quejó―. Cuando trabajaba para _Elle_ en París, cada día era asesinar o ser asesinado.

Kurt podía difícilmente contener la urgencia de rodar los ojos. Genius probó ser tan arrogante como siempre. La mayoría del tiempo hacía que Kurt quisiera decir exactamente lo opuesto a lo que Genius estuviera diciendo.

Pero Kurt tenía que dar crédito cuando el crédito era debido: Genius sabía cómo trabajar con la moda y sabía cómo presentarse. ¿De dónde sacaba toda su fabulosa ropa? Kurt no podía más que admirar el ojo de su oponente para el atuendo perfecto y, aunque tenía fe en sus propias habilidades, era difícil no estar impresionado por tal competencia.

Hoy Genius llevaba un abrigo de brocado champán, sus botas estaban brillantes, el pelo peinado alto y su pañuelo azul cielo estaba atado en una cascada sedosa. Esto luciría ridículo en cualquier otro, pero en él, se veía cada pulgada soberanamente.

El innegable estilo impecable de Genius hacía sentir a Kurt como un chico de pueblo junto a él, aunque llevaba su chaqueta militar favorita color té con grandes botones de latón y pantalones negros entallados. A pesar de eso, Kurt no permitiría que Genius lo intimidara, al contrario, estaba determinado mantener un aire de autoridad tranquila al lado de la voz alta y maneras excesivas de Genius.

―Genius, has sido el favorito del jurado la semana pasada ―Audrey señaló, consultando sus tarjetas de referencia, como si no lo supiera―, y tú, Kurt, el menos favorito. ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso acerca de este reto de la semana? ¿Estás ansioso por mantener tu título, Genius? Y, Kurt, ¿cuáles son tus planes para hacer una impresión duradera y poder permanecer en el programa?

Claro, Kurt restó importancia a sus preocupaciones y actuó como si estuviera en completo control de la tarea de la semana y muy optimista acerca de su éxito frente a los jueces mañana. Actuar toda confiado y compuesto era uno de sus más grandes talentos; ya había perfeccionado este acto arrogante en su segundo año de instituto.

Genius por otra parte inició otra diatriba―. ¿Cuándo podremos decir cómo son presentadas nuestras creaciones en el programa? Quiero elegir mi propia música e iluminación para la pasarela.

―Secundo eso ―Kurt intervino―. Me encantaría arreglar la pista de mis diseños mañana. Los productores deberían confiar en nuestras habilidades para hacer una buena presentación. Después de todo, nosotros tenemos un mayor interés en mostrar nuestros diseños de la mejor manera posible. ―Después que las palabras dejaron su boca, se le ocurrió que podían parecer como arrogante e ingrato, así que Kurt rápidamente añadió―. Quiero decir que, el equipo de producción hace un gran trabajo hasta ahora, simplemente sería agradable por lo menos tener algo que decir en el asunto.

―Digo, ya sea que nos permitan elegir nuestra propia música para la pista, o todos vamos a boicotear esto ―Genius dijo, todavía girando el molesto pin entre los dedos.

Esta vez Kurt le dio un gran giro de ojos―. Sí, correcto, como si fueras a rehusarte de hacer el programa mañana.

―Sin nosotros no habrá programa ―Genius le dijo a Kurt, ladeando al cabeza―. Tenemos algo de poder aquí, deberíamos usarlo para tener lo que queremos.

―Prefiero apegarme a decir por favor y gracias ―Kurt replicó, e hizo una pequeña reverencia a la cámara como si se dirigiera a los productores del programa―. Al menos podríamos presentar nuestros diseños a nuestra manera, ¡eso sería asombroso!

―_Por favor _y _gracias _no te llevarán a ninguna parte en este mundo ―Genius bufó.

―Puedo ver por qué no tienes amigos ―Kurt respondió burlonamente, recordando a Genius diciéndole que los modelos no eran sus amigos.

Para la sorpresa de Kurt, Genius no respondió. Había esperado que contraatacara, armado con una lista de famosos nombres, aclamando que eran sus mejores amigos. En vez de eso, la careta de Genius de autoconfianza se derrumbó por un segundo.

―Estoy tan alegre de tener a mis amigos cerca ―Kurt dijo poniendo sal a la herida―. Han sido un gran apoyo.

―Muy mal que tus amigos sean enanos ―Genius frunció la expresión―, pero supongo que su pequeñez es una ventaja si tienes la capacidad de planificar y el ahorro de recursos. Por otra parte nunca hay una escasez de telas, ¿verdad? Excepto por el almacén de Fashion Hero. ¿De verdad lo llamas almacén? Cuando estaba trabajando para _Elle_ en París, teníamos todo un edificio repleto de ropa. ¿Cómo se supone que haga funcionar mi magia con tan sólo una habitación de la cual elegir las telas? ―Y Genius estaba de vuelta quejándose.

Genius puso un gran espectáculo, y de repente Kurt se recordó a sí mismo hace muchos años, cuando solía mantener un grueso muro de ladrillo a su alrededor para callar a todos los demás, para protegerse.

Se le ocurrió que Genius podría realmente no tener amigos. Kurt recordaba demasiado bien lo que era el sentimiento de soledad. Hasta su segundo año en el instituto y uniéndose al club Glee, tampoco tenía amigos. En ese entonces había pensado que no los necesitaba, pero se demostró que estaba equivocado.

Un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de Kurt. ¿Y si Genius de verdad estaba solo? Kurt se sintió mal por señalarlo frente a todo mundo. No quería ser esa persona que se burlan de otros y les tiran sus debilidades en los rostros.

Llegado a pensar en ello, Kurt tampoco había visto a Genius con nadie en Babylon el sábado pasado. Cuando lo había visto por primera vez, Genius había estado solo en la pista de baile.

Bueno, Isabelle había resaltado que era genial estar soltero en New York, pero Kurt no podía imaginar estar en New York sin amigos.

Tras la entrevista cuando Genius pasó por su lado, Kurt estiró la mano y tocó el codo de Genius para hacer que se quedara―. ¿Puedo hablar contigo por un segundo? ― Kurt hizo un gesto a Genius para que se le uniera en un rincón más apartado, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

―Escucha, lamento decir que no tenías amigos. No era mi intención herirte.

―¿Crees que me preocupa algunos aduladores? ―Genius respondió con una mueca―. No necesito amigos para que me digan que soy genial.

―Los verdaderos amigos son más que eso ―Kurt dijo―. Sí, te animan, pero además están cerca cuando estás mal y te apoyan.

―Como dije, no necesito a nadie ―Genius le espetó―. Y ciertamente no necesito tu falsa lástima. Si de verdad te arrepientes de tus palabras, no debiste haberlas dicho frente a las cámaras.

―Lo sé y de verdad lo siento ―Kurt dijo, retorciendo sus manos. Usualmente era muy cuidadoso de lo que decía a las cámaras, así que este desliz de verdad lo molestaba.

―Y no hables tanto de tus supuestos amigos ―Genius continuó―. ¿Dónde está tu mejor amiga, la pequeña Streisand, huh? No se le ha visto toda la semana. Y tu caniche de cabello oscuro solamente estará por el tiempo que le chupes el pene, lo mismo va para Andrew. Por tu seguridad espero que en realidad tengas amigos que recojan tus pedazos al final del programa, Zorro, porque voy a aplastarte.

Con eso dejó a Kurt de pie. Aparentemente Genius no podía aceptar una disculpa. Kurt sabía que se merecía las palabras duras. Se había dirigido a insultar a Genius delante de las cámaras, todo lo que hizo Genius fue devolvérsela.

* * *

><p>Blaine y las concursantes se unieron a Kurt al instante que salió de la cabina de entrevistas. Kurt no sabía por qué las chicas buscaban su compañía, ciertamente le recordó sus días en el club Glee cuando estaba rodeado por chicas, más que chicos.<p>

―Él es tan arrogante ―Francesca siseó, mirando donde Genius caminaba de regreso a su estación de trabajo―. Piensa que es tan especial, pero con su cabello rubio desteñido se mira tonto y barato.

―Es rubio platinado y en realidad un trabajo de tinte bastante decente ―Kurt replicó, cansado de fanfarronear―. Y deja de insultarlo simplemente porque no te gusta el hecho de que él sea mejor que tú. No se puede negar que está dotado de una porción infernal de talento.

―¿Estás se su parte? ―Francesca alzó la frente sorprendida.

―Simplemente estoy harto de todo este fanfarroneo ―Kurt dijo con un suspiro―. Simplemente porque él es bueno con lo hace no te da derecho de odiarlo.

―Aunque, no le dolería ser más humilde acerca de su talento ―Dana intervino pensativamente.

―Cierto. ―Kurt dijo―. Aun así, todos estamos en esto y Genius es uno de nosotros. Si no tenemos suerte los espectadores y la prensa nos van a insultar lo suficiente, no necesitamos insultarnos entre nosotros.

Blaine le dio una mirada a Kurt que le decía cuán orgulloso estaba de escucharlo hablar con tanta amabilidad y compasión.

―¡Alabado! ―Dana dijo con una expresión un tanto impresionada―. ¿De dónde recogiste esa noble actitud?

―El club Glee ―Kurt respondió con una sonrisa cariñosa―. Mi experiencia del instituto. Es decir, además del primer amor.

Blaine levantó la vista, felizmente sorprendido, y compartieron una mirada de afecto puro. Eso hizo a Blaine querer llevar a Kurt a un rincón apartado y besarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo así, los ojos de Kurt se enfocaron en algo a través de la habitación y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio―. ¡Por fin!

Kurt salió corriendo y Blaine lo siguió. Rachel había llegado a la estación de trabajo y estaba esperando en el cubículo de Kurt.

―Ahí estás ―Kurt dijo con una mirada molesta y la condujo detrás de la partición privada―. Estás inexcusablemente tarde.

―Sí, lo siento ―Rachel dijo, retorciéndose al sacarse su vestido ―. Hazlo rápido, tengo una cita con Joey esta noche y todavía necesito arreglarme.

―Simplemente ponte esto ―Kurt dijo y le extendió su conjunto del tema Al lado del mar.

Con la ayuda de Kurt, Rachel se puso el vestido y Blaine contuvo el aliento, temiendo el resultado. Kurt haría una rabieta si el vestido no se ajustaba.

Blaine casi no podía creerlo cuando Rachel salió, sonriendo y girando alrededor en un vestido que encajaba perfectamente―. ¡Es hermoso, Kurt! ― elogió. Kurt se agitaba a su alrededor, enderezando el dobladillo de la falda y comprobando el ramillete en la parte posterior, pero parecía que estaba satisfecho y completamente aliviado. Murmuró sobre tener que hacer algunos cambios menores, pero en general, estaba bien.

―¿Y si añades mangas cortas? ―Rachel dijo, manoseando las correas del vestido―. Creo que luciría mejor con lindas mangas cortas.

Kurt simplemente le clavó la mirada.

―Cielos, es tan sólo una sugerencia. ―Rachel rodó los ojos.

―No puedes hacer sugerencias de último momento ―Kurt le dijo, y trató de no dejar que su molestia se deslizara en su voz.

Tomó los zapatos que le había apartado. Las botas eran azul marino, negro y rojo con cordones rojos―. Encontré el calzado perfecto ―Kurt le dijo―. Las chicas y yo fuimos a esa increíble zapatería del centro, una gran ayuda, y cuando vi estos, eran exactamente lo que imaginé para el conjunto.

―Primero que todo, ¿quiénes son tus chicas? ―Rachel preguntó, levantando la mano―. Y segundo, ¿por qué no _me_ llevaste cuando fuiste a comprar calzado para _mí_?

―Si no lo has notado, hay cuatro chicas en el programa y me acerqué a ellas esta semana, así que me llevaron con ellas ―Kurt explicó―. Y te llamé para pedirte ir, pero no tenías tiempo, ¿recuerdas?

―Bueno, en todo caso no voy a usarlos ―Rachel dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

―¿Por qué no? ―Kurt preguntó, irritado.

―Porque son feos ―Rachel declaró con un encogimiento de hombros, como si fuera obvio.

―No tienen que gustarte. Todo lo que importa es que combinen con el atuendo ―Kurt explicó con calma.

―No creo que pueda caminar con ellos ―Rachel argumentó―. Toma tiempo poder usar calzado nuevo, Kurt.

―Bueno, así lo pudiste haber hecho toda la semana si hubieras estado aquí ―Kurt replicó con enojo a penas suprimido en su voz―. Me temo que tendrás que aguantar algunas ampollas mañana.

―Lo siento, pero no voy a usarlos ―Rachel repitió con severidad―. Pero no te preocupes, tengo un par de botas negras que irán simplemente encantadoras con el vestido.

―¡No, Rachel! ¡Yo decido que calzado te pones! ―Kurt le gritó, y asustando no sólo Rachel sino también a Blaine y a todos a su alrededor.

―¡Yo decido el estilo de tu cabello y cuánto maquillaje te pones! ¡No tienes nada que decir sobre esto! ¡Vas a ponerte mi calzado, mi ropa, mi maquillaje!

―No tienes que ser grosero por ello ―Rachel se encrespó.

―¡Y tú no tienes que ser tan fastidiosa todo el tiempo! ―Kurt lanzó las manos al aire.

―¡Entonces ve y buscaste una modelo menos fastidiosa! ―Rachel espetó.

―Chicos, por favor ―Blaine trató de decir una palabra para calmarlos, pero ambos, Kurt y Rachel, lo ignoraban.

―Simplemente quieres estar en televisión, pero no estás dispuesta a trabajar por ello ―Kurt la acusó.

―¿Por qué se supone que trabaje? Tú eres el aspirante a diseñador, yo soy simplemente la modelo como constantemente te gusta señalar. Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto en compartir todas mis brillantes ideas contigo, si no me escuchas de todas maneras.

―¡Tus ideas apestan, Rachel! ―Kurt gritó con una risa casi histérica.

―Por favor, paren chicos ―Blaine se apretó entre ellos para que dejaran de pelear―. Este no es el momento ni el lugar-

Rachel rodeó a Blaine para encarar a Kurt de nuevo, el enojo distorsionando su lindo rostro―. Te has vuelto tan egocéntrico, Kurt. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me preguntaste cómo estaba _yo_ o cómo va _mí_ carrera? Tú no te preocupas por mí, no te importa Blaine ni nadie. ¡Eres egoísta, Kurt!

―¿Soy egoísta? ¡Y esto viene de la reina del egoísmo! ―Kurt dejó escapar una risa hueca―. ¡No te voy a dejar - a mi mejor amiga de todas las personas - arruinarme esto!

Rachel lo miró boquiabierta―. No te estoy arruinando nada, Kurt ―dijo con calma, sorprendida por el estallido de ira de Kurt―. Lo estás arruinando tú mismo. Tu problema es que no quieres esto lo suficiente. De hecho, no sabes lo que quieres en absoluto. No tienes ninguna meta en tu vida y estás celoso, porque soy una estrella en NYADA y tengo una llamado para Funny Girl y voy a ser una estrella en Broadway y tú no tienes nada. ¡Pero eso no es mi culpa, Kurt! No puedes culparme por tus constantes fracasos.

Kurt respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza.

―Es vedad que nunca he tenido mi historia de éxito, no importa cuánto lo intenté. No me convertí en el primer presidente escolar gay de McKinley. No tuve la pelea sobre quién sería el nuevo Kurt en el club Glee cuando me gradué. Y sí, no entré en NYADA ―Kurt señaló―. ¡Pero esto de la moda es todo mío! Esto es mi Fanny Brice, Rachel. Sólo una vez en mi vida quiero tener éxito en algo. No me importa si crees que esto me hace egoísta, porque he soportado tu actitud de diva de todos estos años. Lo menos que podrías hacer en compensación es apoyarme por una vez.

Rachel abrió la boca para defenderse, pero Kurt la detuvo levantando una mano―. Simplemente dime si harás la pasarela o si tengo que llamar a Isabelle y rogarle que me busque una modelo para mañana.

―No voy a fallarte en el último minuto. Soy demasiado profesional para eso ―Rachel le dijo calmadamente―. Pero no aprecio que me griten.

Kurt cruzó las manos y presionó las yemas de los dedos a la boca―. Gracias.

―¡Vaya, que clase de escena! ―alguien cercano dijo de repente.

Kurt levantó la vista para encontrar a Audrey de vuelta con su camarógrafo parado justo ahí a su lado, Kurt se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de cámaras a su alrededor que no había pensado en ellas. Pero ahora que el alcance de su ataque de rabia cayó en la cuenta, Kurt fue presa de terror.

―Cuéntanos más sobre tu amistad con Kurt. ¿Siempre tienen peleas como esta? ―Audrey preguntó y arrimó su micrófono en la cara de Rachel.

―No, no es así ―Rachel balbuceó, de repente también consciente de las cámaras sobre ella.

―Eso fue simplemente una pequeña disputa entre amigos ―Kurt dijo pasó un brazo por los hombros de Rachel―. Somos mejores amigos, en realidad.

―Incluso somos compañeros de apartamento ―Rachel señaló, correspondiendo al abrazo de Kurt.

Audrey intentó curiosear para sacarles más información personal, pero Kurt le dijo que necesitaba terminar de trabajar en los conjuntos. Cuando Audrey y su camarógrafo por fin se fueron, Kurt se hundió en una silla y cubrió su rostro con las manos―. Oh, Dios mío, estoy tan jodido.

―Lo siento tanto, Kurt ―Rachel dijo, de repente muy pálida por la conmoción―. No era mi intención decir todo eso frente a todo mundo, simplemente que me enojé tanto y-

―¿Podrías irte por favor? ―Kurt le pidió en un hilo de voz.

―Bien ―Rachel dijo tímidamente y fue a la parte trasera de la partición a cambiarse.

Blaine se sentó al lado de Kurt y apretó su hombro.

―Si muestran esto en televisión, todo mundo va a odiarme ―Kurt dijo tan calladamente que Blaine tuvo que esforzar los oídos para captar las palabras―. Todo mundo va a pensar que soy esa horrible persona desagradecida que le grita a sus modelos. Voy a estar jodido de por vida.

―Concedido, fue intenso, pero la gente va a entender ―Blaine dijo―. Quiero decir que si conocieran a Rachel también querrían gritarle.

―No puedo dejar que este programa me dé mala reputación ―Kurt murmuró, frotándose la frente en señal de apuros.

―Ni siquiera sabes si van a usar ese metraje ―Blaine dijo débilmente.

―Estoy seguro que lo usarán. Andrew me dijo que los productores adoran una Buena pelea y que todo es por entretener, ¿no? Y firmé un contrato permitiéndoles usar cualquier cosa que filmaran de mí en la estación de trabajo.

Kurt dejó que sus ojos se movieran a través del lugar―. Aunque Andrew puede ayudarme ―especuló―. Puede persuadir a los productores de no mostrar mi arrebato y eliminar la cinta.

―No, no vayas con él ―Blaine dijo alarmado y tomó el brazo de Kurt―. No le pidas un favor. Él intentará aprovecharse de ti una vez que estés en sus profundidades.

―¿Crees que estoy encantado de tratar con Andrew? ―Kurt espetó a Blaine en voz baja―. Esto tampoco es divertido para mí. Pero mi futuro está en juego, Blaine. Si me retratan como una diva egoísta, nadie _jamás_ querrá trabajar conmigo. ¿Qué es eso comparado con pedirle a Andrew que me ayude?

―Incluso si muestran un pequeño intercambio entre Rachel y tú, todavía puedes componer tu imagen ―Blaine dijo, intentando sonar convencido―. Una mala crítica no significa que el mundo se está acabando.

―¿Puedes dejarme solo, por favor? ―Kurt dijo, claramente despidiéndolo―. Necesito terminar el vestido de Rachel y no te necesito aquí esta noche.

―Kurt, quiero quedarme ―Blaine dijo.

―Por favor, simplemente vete, Blaine ―Kurt dijo con voz derrotada―. Si te das prisa puedes alcanzar a Rachel y tomar el subterráneo junto con ella. Te veré en casa.

Blaine mordió sus labios y miró hacia abajo a sus manos cruzadas en su regazo. Temía que Kurt no estuviera pensando racionalmente ahora y que pudiera hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Y si involucraba a Andrew, definitivamente sería algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

―Muy bien. Te veo en casa ―Blaine se rindió, pero no completamente.

Caminó hacia el lugar de Adam y cuando vio que no estaba por ahí, Blaine fue a buscarlo. Encontró a Adam al otro extreme del lugar, hablando con uno de los otros concursantes.

―Adam, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo, por favor? ―Blaine pidió y no pudo culpar a Adam por la mirada de completa sorpresa en su rostro.

―Claro. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

―Necesito pedirte un favor. ―Blaine pasó de un pie al otro, claramente incómodo.

―¿Qué pasa con el tono serio? ―Adam preguntó y su expresión se volvió preocupada―. ¿Es algo malo?

―¿Acabas de ver la pelea de Kurt con Rachel? ―Blaine preguntó, y Adam negó con la cabeza.

―Estaba en la cabina de entrevistas con Howard justo tras la partida de Kurt y Genius. Acabo de salir. ¿Qué pasó?

―Bueno, Kurt tuvo una pequeña pelea con Rachel frente a las cámaras y ahora está en pánico ―Blaine explicó.

―Oh cielos ―Adam dijo, su ceño fruncido se profundizo―. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

―En realidad sí, me estaba preguntando si podías mantener un ojo en él por mí, ¿por favor? ―Blaine se retorció las manos―. Kurt me pidió que me fuera y ay que no voy a estar, necesito asegurarme que Kurt no hablará con Andrew a solas bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Adam dio otra Mirada de sorpresa―. ¿Andrew? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

―Lo siento, no puedo explicarlo ―Blaine le dijo―. Simplemente no dejes que Kurt hable con Andrew a solas, ¿de acuerdo? Inventa excusas tontas para permanecer al lado de Kurt por el resto de la noche.

Blaine sabía que estaba sobrepasando los límites. Debería confiar Kurt y no tenerlo vigilado. Pero no podía evitarlo.

―Claro, puedo hacerlo ―Adam dijo todo serio y preocupado―. ¿Tienes razones para creer que hay problemas en camino?

Blaine se mostró reacio a dar información―. Digamos que Andrew está en una posición de poder y Kurt podría estar tentado a ir a él en busca de ayuda. Está muy preocupado por el hecho de que Audrey captó su explosión en vídeo.

―Bueno, ya que disfruto estar cerca de Kurt será un placer hacer lo que me pides ―Adam dijo con una sonrisa y incluso una pequeña reverencia.

―Gracias ―Blaine dijo, sintiéndose raro de poner su confianza en Adam cuando en realidad no quería que este chico pasara más tiempo con Kurt. En su camino de salida Blaine se maldijo a sí mismo, porque sabía que pasaría las siguientes horas preguntándose si Adam encontraría un camino al corazón a Kurt antes de que él pudiera.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! <strong>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	15. Chapter 15

Traducción autorizada por** **DiDiGlee****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15 <strong>

**Noche de viernes**

―En serio, Blaine, necesitas conseguirte una vida ―Rachel dijo con voz compasiva mientras se deslizaba fuera de su vestido y la ropa interior, ni lo menos tímida delante de él, y se metió en la ducha―. Desde el primer día que llegaste a New York todo a sido sobre Kurt ―continuó después de que encendió el chorro de agua―. ¡Y no lo niegues!

Blaine apartó rápidamente los ojos y cruzó firmemente sus brazos frente a su pecho, mirando las baldosas en la pared. No quería pelear con ella mientras estuviera desnuda, pero ya que la había seguido al baño para continuar su discusión bien podría tomar una posición.

―Desde que parece que ya no te preocupas más por Kurt en absoluto, es bueno que alguien lo haga ―Blaine le espetó. Estaba asombrado por cómo había logrado convertir una acalorada discusión acerca de su abandono a Kurt en un debate sobre Blaine estando toso distraído con Kurt ―. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo pelear contigo en la estación de trabajo? Sabes que está todo nervioso por el estrés del programa, lo menos que puedes hacer es apoyarlo y no pelearte con él cada vez que puedes.

―Dije que lamentaba eso ―Rachel gritó sobre el sonido del agua―. Mi reputación también está en juego, sabes. No quiero dar la impresión de que soy una diva. Pásame la toalla, ¿por favor?

Blaine parpadeó en sorpresa―. Esa fue una ducha rápida ―observó y le pasó la toalla mientras estudiaba el techo.

―Gracias ―Rachel se envolvió la toalla alrededor y se paró frente al espejo. Blaine notó que no se había lavado el cabello.

―Simplemente quiero estar totalmente fresca para Joey.

―Realmente te gusta este chico ―Blaine dijo, viéndola rehacerse el maquillaje.

―Es una sensación tan buena el estar enamorada ―Rachel replicó felizmente y dio la vuelta, e hincó el dedo en el pecho de Blaine―. Y estoy hablando de todo el tipo de amor correspondido, no del tipo no correspondido y solitario. Ese no es saludable. Te lo estoy diciendo, Blaine, necesitas ser más egoísta. Simplemente porque lo sigas como un perro no obligas a Kurt a darte nada.

Blaine no le había contado sobre sus últimos encuentros sexuales con Kurt y no pretendía hacerlo. Lamentablemente no había nada más que decir. Aparte de momentos muy raros en los que Kurt bajaba la guardia y le decía algo que hacía creer a Blaine que Kurt al menos pensaba en ellos volviendo a estar juntos, no tenía muchas razones para pensar que es sería pronto. En una manera Rachel tenía razón. Simplemente estaba aguardando en creciente impaciencia por esperar a que Kurt diera el siguiente paso.

Rachel pasó a su lado de la puerta para vestirse en su habitación.

Blaine la siguió de nuevo―. ¿Podrías al menos simplemente facilitárselo a Kurt y hacerlo únicamente como él te diga mañana?

―Sí, claro, lo haré ―Rachel rodó los ojos―. También quiero que gane, sabes.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y lo tomó, verificando el identificador de llamadas primero―. Es Chandler ―le dijo antes de responder―. Hola Chandler, justo estoy de camino para ver a Joey, pero Blaine está en casa solo, puedes llamar y hablar con él. ¡Adiós! ―Colgó y checó su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

Algunos segundos después el teléfono de Blaine vibró. Blaine lo sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

―Hola Chandler ―dijo sin ver el identificador.

―¡Hola Blaine! ―Chandler dijo con esa voz sobre emocionada suya―. ¿Rachel dijo que estás en casa? ¿No en la estación de trabajo? ¿Puedo ir? Llevaré la cena y una película.

―Claro ―Blaine afirmó inmediatamente, debido la perspectiva de pasar las próximas horas a solas era frustrante y necesitaba distracción para dejar de pensar en lo que estaba pasando en el taller.

―Adiós, diviértete con Channy ―Rachel dijo y dio a Blaine un rápido beso en la mejilla. Tenía la bolsa de viaje llena. Blaine cerró la puerta detrás de ella con un suspiro. Al menos con ella fuera podía adelante a la perspectiva de tener sexo con Kurt. ¿Exactamente por qué no estaba emocionado? ¿No debería eso hacerlo feliz?

* * *

><p>Chandler trajo comida China y su DVD de colección Buffy. Comenzaron con la temporada 6, porque Chandler aclamó que era la mejor. Aparentemente, le gustaban los temas oscuros y angustiosos. Sin embargo, a Blaine no. Le enfermaba ver a Buffy mantener a Spike como su esclavo sexual aunque el vampira claramente la amaba tanto con todo su ser.<p>

―¿Ella va a corresponder a sus sentimientos con el tiempo? ―Blaine preguntó a Chandler tras sufrir en silencio por un par de episodios.

―¡Gran alerta de spoiler! ―Chandler levantó las manos en advertencia y simplemente continuó con Blaine suspirándole―. No, le va a decir que nunca podría amarlo que solamente lo está utilizando, luego le dice que su acuerdo sexual se terminó. Lo sé, es tan frustrante ―Chandler continuó cuando vio el gesto de Blaine recaer―. Amo a Spike, es como un chico malo con buen corazón, ¿sabes? Pero luego otra vez creo que Buffy nunca superó Ángel.

Blaine paró el DVD y dejó escapar un suspiro. En un escenario donde Kurt era Buffy, Blaine sentía como si fuera Spike justo ahora, perdidamente enamorado pero únicamente usado por su cuerpo.

―¿Ya no quieres ver más? ―Chandler preguntó, un poco decepcionado―. El siguiente episodio es la boda de Xander, pero - ¡alerta de spoiler! – él se arrepiente, porque no está preparado para un compromiso, lo cual no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que Anya es un exdemonio, sino más bien con todo lo de que _el matrimonio transforma a los amantes en resentidos_ y entonces-

Mirando a la contorsionada cara de Buffy en la pantalla de televisión, Blaine no pudo evitar dejar escapar sus angustiantes pensamientos―. Creo que Kurt nunca me va a amar otra vez.

Chandler simplemente se le quedó viendo, boquiabierto.

―Bueno, sé que todavía me ama de alguna manera ―Blaine continuó, retorciendo el control en sus manos―. Y supongo que todavía esta atraído por mí, pero creo que es hora de enfrentar los hechos. Nunca estaremos juntos de nuevo.

―Nunca digas nunca ―Chandler dijo dócilmente, desgarrado por la inesperada muestra de Blaine de confianza al compartir sus sentimientos más íntimos.

―Simplemente es que ya no entiendo ―Blaine dijo―. Desearía saber por qué sigue alejándome, pero al mismo tiempo simplemente me mantiene a su alcance. Es tan frustrante.

―Tienes que volver a tu camino ―Chandler dijo como si fuera obvio.

―¿Discúlpame? ―Blaine estaba desconcertado.

―Quieres retomar el camino de cuando solían estar juntos, ¿cierto? Quieres que todo sea como cuando eran novios y crees que volver sobre tus pasos te llevarán hasta allí. Pero no ves que en el momento que lo engañaste, lo sacaste a Kurt del camino y ahora está yendo en un sendero paralelo al tuyo. Ambos van todavía en la misma dirección, pero Kurt nunca puede volver al camino original.

―¿Por qué no? ― Blaine sacudió la cabeza, confundido.

―¿Caminarías de nuevo un sendero en el cual has sido arrollado antes? ―Chandler preguntó, como _¡duh!_―. Necesitas encontrar un nuevo trayecto por el que puedan caminar juntos. Mientras sigas queriendo que brinque a tu camino, no llegaras a ningún lugar.

―Esta platica sobre caminos es muy confusa ―Blaine hizo un puchero y abrazó a una almohada del sofá.

Chandler le dio una sonrisa simpática y una mirada por encima del borde de sus gafas―. ¿Qué pasa? Pareces totalmente decaído esta noche. ¿Y por qué no estás en el taller con Kurt de todas maneras? Usualmente te quedas con él hasta medianoche.

Blaine se movió en su asiento para encarar a su amigo y le contó a Chandler sobre los eventos del día, mayormente de la gran pelea de Kurt y Rachel, y Kurt diciendo que quería ir con Andrew por ayuda.

―Cuando le dijo que eso era una mala idea, Kurt me dijo que me fuera. Aun así, antes de que me fuera, le pedí a Adam que mantuviera un ojo sobre Kurt y por supuesto que lo conservara lejos de Andrew ―Blaine terminó su reporte.

Chandler escuchó interesado con ojos muy abiertos―. ¿Adam sabe del pasado de Kurt con Andrew? Quiero decir que, ¿no pensaría que es raro que le pidieras mantener a Kurt lejos de Andrew? Suena a que estas celoso y no quieres que Kurt hable con su ex.

―Es sólo que no quiero que Andrew esté en una posición en la que pueda hacerle daño de nuevo ―Blaine dijo con impasibilidad.

―Bueno, sí, lo entiendo, pero Adam va a pensar que eres celoso y un fanático del control.

―No debí habérselo encargado a Adam ―Blaine se golpeó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá―. Con su encanto y sus sonrisas me va a robar a Kurt.

―Vaya, Blaine- Eres inseguro ―Chandler dijo con una extraña mirada de relevación en su cara―. No estás siendo un fanático del control ni celoso. Tan solo eres inseguro alrededor de Kurt, porque lo amas y animas, pero tienes baja autoestima y no ves cómo alguien como él pudiera corresponderte. Eres simplemente igual que el resto de nosotros ―Chandler murmuró como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

―¿Gracias? ―Blaine no estaba seguro de que hacer con esa observación. Rodó la cabeza hacia su amigo y le dio una mirada de perplejidad.

―Yo no te hubiera catalogado como inseguro, es todo ―Chandler dijo con una sonrisa―. Bienvenido al club.

―Siempre he tenido problemas con todo el asunto de la autoestima ―Blaine admitió―. En el instituto fue algo así como una estrella en mi club Glee, pero todos los vítores no duraban mucho tiempo, y una vez que una actuación se acababa me encontraba dudando de mí mismo otra vez y ensayando duro y más tiempo para ser perfecto, para que la gente siguiera amándome.

―Sabes, Kurt no es la clave para que recuperes tu autoestima ―Chandler dijo mansamente―. Rachel tiene razón, ya sabes, sobre que en tu vida es todo acerca de Kurt. Todo lo que siempre hablas es él. No estoy diciendo que sea algo malo, pero ya sabes, no sé nada de tu vida en la universidad, tus compañeros y extracurriculares. Me gustaría conocerte un poco más, pero es como si vivieras y respiraras solamente por él. Creo que necesitas encontrarte antes de que puedas entregarte a otra persona.

―Lo sé ―Blaine dijo y cubrió su rostro con las manos―. Soy tan patético.

―¡No, no lo eres! ―Chandler objetó rápidamente―. Estás enamorado y es completamente normal volverte un acosador cuando estás enamorado, yo lo hago todo el tiempo. Solamente es cuando se trata de amor no correspondido que puede volverse en situaciones realmente incomodas. Créeme, sé de lo que estoy hablando. Eso sea probablemente todo esto, Kurt se siente algo incómodo a tu alrededor, porque estás todo sobre él y es demasiado amable como para decirte que pares, porque simplemente quiere quedar como amigos contigo.

―Dios, odio mi vida. ―Blaine dejó sus manos caer a sus costados en derrota. Chandler estiró el brazo y tomó la mano de Blaine para apretarla tranquilizadoramente. Blaine levantó la vista en sorpresa y compartieron una mirada, hasta que Chandler se sonriojó y apartó la mano.

―Lo siento.

―No, está bien ―Blaine dijo. Nunca le importó el contacto físico con sus amigos. Agarró la mano de Chandler de nuevo para demostrarle que eran amigos y que apreciaba el consuelo―. Gracias. Me alegra tanto tener a alguien con quien hablar además de Rachel.

―De nada ―Chandler le aseguró.

Sólo entonces oyeron un ruido en la puerta del apartamento y ambos levantaron la vista de alguna manera esperando ver a Kurt entrar.

―¡Kurt, hola! ―Chandler gritó felizmente―. Espero no te importe que este aquí. Estamos viendo Buffy.

―Hola Chandler ―Kurt dijo, sonando cansado―. Nunca me molesta que vengas, lo sabes.

Kurt comenzó a quitarse el abrigo, pero se detuvo a medio proceso y entrecerró los ojos hacia ellos en la luz tenue de la habitación, como asegurándose de que estaba viendo bien. Fue sólo entonces cuando Blaine fue consciente de que aún sostenía la mano de Chandler. Rápidamente la soltó y movió la mano como si quisiera asegurarse de que su peinado aún estaba ordenado, tratando de ser casual al respecto.

―¿Rachel no está aquí? ―Kurt se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Chandler.

―Pasa la noche con Joey otra vez ―Blaine replicó.

―No te estoy hablando a ti, _traidor_ ―Kurt interrumpió a Blaine sin siquiera mirarlo.

―¿Qué hice? ―Blaine preguntó, consternado por voz cortante que Kurt le dirigió.

―¿Supongo que Blaine y ate llenó con los eventos del día? ―Kurt continuó hablando a Chandler y Chandler asintió―. Bien. ¿Además te dijo que me echo encima a Adam? ―Kurt dijo con voz molesta.

―Lo siento, pero... ―Blaine intentó una vez más, pero Kurt lo interrumpió de nuevo con una mano levantada.

―¡No hablo contigo!

―En realidad, Blaine me contó cuan molesto estabas tras esa pelea con Rachel ―Chandler dijo en voz baja, claramente intimidado por el malhumor de Kurt.

―Blaine no confía en mi ―Kurt continuó―. Piensa que soy estúpido y débil, y que iré y haré tratos cuestionables con Andrew solamente para mantener mi imagen en el programa, y ahora Adam piensa lo mismo.

―Parece que te importa demasiado lo que Adam piense de ti ―Chandler observó.

―Simplemente no quiero que piense que soy un caso mental. Pero gracias a Blaine eso es lo que debe estar pensado ahora de mí.

―Lo valió si Adam te mantuvo dejos de Andrew ―Blaine defendió su decisión.

―Estaba molesto, correcto ―Kurt admitió, volviéndose hacia Blaine por fin―. Pude sonar como si estuviera dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que Andrew me pidiera, pero no, y no necesito que seas mi protector, Blaine. Te pedí que te quedaras, así me sentiría mejor y no tener que protegerme. Yo puedo pelear por mí mismo.

―Kurt, yo... ―Blaine comenzó de nuevo, pero fue interrumpido una vez más.

―¡_Por lo que_ no estoy hablando contigo! ―Kurt se levantó de un brinco, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

―Kurt es tan Buffy ―Chandler dijo en un murmuro―. Yo soy un feliz Willow, por cierto. El amigo nerd que sabe un hechizo o dos. Dios, desearía ser un brujo.

Blaine le dio una mirada confundida.

―¿Y tienes alguna idea de lo que distrae tener a Adam a mi alrededor? ―Kurt gritó desde la cocina―. Es dulce, sí, pero no podré soportar tanta dulzura y sonrisas encantadoras a mi rededor por un tiempo. Es exhaustivo reírse de tantas bromas.

―Oh, pero pensé que era realmente lindo cuando nos lo encontramos en Coney Island ―Chandler gritó en respuesta.

Kurt regresó con una botella de agua y un ibuprofeno―. Oh, lo es ―admitió, lanzando la píldora a su bica y tomando un trago de agua―. Y fue extra-atento esta noche. Ya había terminado lo suyo y me dijo que lo mío también era perfecto, así que bajamos a las diez y me invitó a cenar. Prácticamente me arrastró fuera de allí, así que no tuve oportunidad de hablar con Andrew en absoluto. Espero que estés satisfecho, Blaine.

―¿Te llevó a pasear? ―Blaine se sentó firme alarmado―. ¿Y si quería sabotearte al no dejarte terminar tus prendas?

―Había terminado ―Kurt dijo con severidad―. ¿Y quién es el paranoico aquí?

―No era mi intención que te llevara a pasear ―Blaine excedido.

―Tú me lo impusiste ―Kurt replicó bruscamente―. Ahora no estés celoso de que pasó tiempo conmigo.

―¡Hombre, es tarde! En realidad debería ir de camino ―Chandler se lanzó, agarrando su mochila y poniéndose de pie.

Sólo entonces el teléfono de Kurt vibró―. Es mi papá ―Kurt les dijo―. Esto puede tomar un tiempo. Adiós Chandler. Te llamo mañana. ―Dio a Chandler un abrazo rápido con un solo brazo y se retiró al baño.

Blaine y Chandler intercambiaron una mirada afligida―. Se ve bastante molesto ―Chandler observó y empujó sus lentes sobre su nariz, un gesto nervioso como Blaine había notado.

Blaine se dejó caer en el sofá, con los brazos y las piernas abiertas en la derrota―. Kurt me odia.

―Yo no diría que te odia ―Chandler arrugó su rostro―. Simplemente está molesto contigo. Es decir, si alguien me impusiera a un espléndido británico para distraerme y decirme cuan asombroso soy y me llevara a cenar, chico, también estaría furioso. Tendría que ir y estacar a una docena de vampiros sólo para calmarme y superar esa clase de humillación.

Blaine le dio una sonrisa torcida―. Estás tan loco.

Chandler sonrió en correspondencia, pero luego dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio―. Mi vida es tan aburrida.

―¿Quieres intercambiar? ―Blaine ofreció con un gruñido―. Es muy divertido pasar el tiempo suspirando por Kurt, sabiendo que nunca vas a tener una oportunidad con él.

―He estado ahí, lo he hecho ―Chandler replicó con una nueva sonrisa, y ambos se echaron a reír, sin saber siquiera qué era tan gracioso.

―No seas tan duro con él ―Chandler finalmente dijo con ligero encogimiento de hombros mientras abrazaba su bolso―. Recuerda que él está en un camino diferente al tuyo justo ahora y si de verdad quieres estar con él tendrás que aguardar tiempo hasta encontrar el punto exacto para subirte en ese carro de nuevo.

―Es tan cansado de mantenerte aguantando cuando todo lo que realmente quieres hacer es decirle lo mucho que lo amas ―Blaine respondió con una pequeña mueca, mirando otra vez a la cara congelada de Buffy.

―Buenas noches, Blaine ―Chandler dijo y le dio una delgada sonrisa―. Y buena suerte mañana en el desfile del programa. Estoy seguro de que estarás guapísimo en lo que sea que Kurt cosió para ti.

Ruborizándose después de que las palabras salieron de su boca, Chandler de algún modo corrió hacia la puerta, dejando a Blaine perplejo.

* * *

><p>―Hola papá ―Kurt dijo tras cerrar la puerta del baño y poner su teléfono en altavoz.<p>

―Antes de que digas algo déjame simplemente decirte que compi demasiado hoy. Almorcé con Blaine y cené con este chico del taller, Adam, y me siento todo congestionado. Por otro lado, no tuve una recaída, aunque me enfadé mucho hoy en el día, y en cuanto a cómo me siento, estoy enfadado y decepcionado, y confundido.

―Vaya, anoche nos tomó una hora y media para hacer tres preguntas y esta noche me estás disparando las respuestas ―Burt dijo con una sonrisa, pero sonaba más perplejo que divertido.

―Hoy ha sido un día realmente desastroso y no puedo esperar para qu se acabe ―Kurt explicó―. Pero al mismo tiempo Estoy temiendo mañana y el desfile de modas. Si es posible me gustaría estar atascado en algún lugar entre hoy y mañana.

Mientras hablaba, Kurt se puso una diadema de tela y la ajustó sobre sus orejas, comenzando su rutina de hidratación con tónica en un tampón de algodón.

―Muy bien, ¿qué tal si me dices lo que te molestó tanto hoy?

Kurt se lanzó al instante en una perorata acerca de su día, que era sobre todo acerca de Rachel y su lucha―. Estaba tan molesto con ella por ponerme así en ese lugar, pero ahora estoy sobre todo enojado conmigo mismo por enfadarme tanto con ella delante de todos ―Kurt finalmente admitió con un prolongado suspiro.

―Vamos, colega, tienes temperamento, eso es únicamente humano. ¿Crees que yo no maldigo de vez en cuando frente a alguna gente de la prensa cuando estoy en el congreso? Eso pasa. Vivirás.

―Esto no es política, papá, este es un programa de moda. Es todo acerca de la apariencia y el gusto, y si no recibes la carta de colores correcta, estás acabado.

Kurt abrió la tapa de la crema para la cara y masajeó círculos lentamente sobre la piel de la frente y las mejillas.

―Quizás debería renunciar antes de que tenga que encarar la humillación de ser puesto en evidencia ―Kurt dijo, sonando derrotado, de repente―. Es decir no sólo soy yo por quien tengo que preocuparme. ¿Cómo se va a reflejar en ti, como un hombre del congreso, tener un hijo que ha de ser una diva insoportable en la televisión?

―Oye, no hagas esto por mí ―Burt reprendió―. Estoy orgulloso de lo que estás haciendo, Kurt. Incluso si es gritarle a Rachel. Estoy seguro de que se lo merecía. Que el mundo vea que no te dejas intimidar, incluso por tus amigos. Lo más importante es la forma de tratar con ello después.

―Si soy honesto, no es que tenga demasiadas oportunidades de ganar de todas maneras. ―Kurt dejó caer los brazos a sus costados mientras se miraba autocompasivo en el espejo―. Algunos de los otros concursantes son simplemente increíbles, papá. Primero está Genius y es de verdad un genio, y luego Adam que tomó a todos por sorpresa la semana pasada. Sería muy arrogante de mi parte siquiera pensar que tengo una oportunidad contra ellos...

―¡Para, Kurt! ¡No hables como perdedor! ―Burt cortó bruscamente―. Hay dos cosas que los Hummel hacemos. Nadie nos mangonea y reparamos nuestros errores. Sí, no fue lo más inteligente perder el temperamento con Rachel. Pero vas a disculparte con ella, primero en privado y luego frente a las cámaras. Vas a mostrar a todos que no estás por encima de disculparte.

―¿Por qué soy yo el que se disculpa? ―Kurt se quejó―. Rachel lo arruinó también. Ella debería disculparse conmigo.

―Pero esto no es por Rachel, es por ti ―Burt le recordó―. Además, no quiero oír de quién fue la culpa o quién comenzó. El hecho es que, Rachel te está ayudando. Sabías sus payasadas y tendencias de diva cuando se lo pediste. Pero probablemente deberías establecer algunas reglas para el futuro si ella está dispuesta a seguir trabajando contigo. Y recuerda que, si no logras que tu mejor amiga trabaje contigo, ¿cómo esperas ganarte la vida si tienes que trabajar con extraños?

―Simplemente estoy harto de que todos sean tan egoístas o piensen que soy débil y necesito supervisión ―Kurt rodó los ojos―. Sé que merezco ser tratado como un niño estúpido, porque que Andrew me tratara horriblemente. Pero se acabó hace tiempo y Blaine todavía no confía en mi con él alrededor por un par de horas, como si yo fuera un adicto que va a ir por una dosis a la primera oportunidad que tenga. Incluso me puso un vigilante hoy para mantenerme lejos de Andrew y yo-

―¡Vaya, vaya, espera! ―Burt lo interrumpió―. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Andrew? ¿Al igual que el abusivo novio _con él te metiste en una camisa de once varas_? ¿Todavía sigues en contacto con ese tipo?

―Uhm ―Kurt mordió sus labios, maldiciéndose interiormente. Había trabajado tan duro para mantener la participación de Andrew en el programa como un secreto a su padre, sólo para dejar que se le escapara en un momento por no prestar atención―. Correcto, quería decírtelo antes...

―¿Decirme qué? ―Burt preguntó bruscamente―. Kurt, ¿cómo le permitiste volver a meterse en tu vida?

―No fue mi elección ―Kurt se defendió―. Andrew es parte del equipo de Fashion Hero. Trabaja como asesor.

Hubo un extraño silencio en el otro extremo de la línea, por lo que Kurt sintió la necesidad de hablar―. Siento no habértelo dicho antes. No quería molestarte.

―Mentira ―Burt dijo, disgustado―. No me lo dijiste, porque pensaste que te prohibiría hacer el programa si lo sabía.

―Sabía que no confiarías que lo manejara ―Kurt replicó con calma―. Pero hoy probé que estoy bien con él cerca. No le pedí ayuda, aunque estuve tentado a pedirle que borrara mi escena pelando con Rachel.

Burt dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio―. ¿Cómo te está tratando hasta el momento?

―Como a todos los demás ―Kurt dijo evasivamente.

―¿Piensas que creo eso? ―Burt alzó la voz, retando a su hijo a mentirle.

―De acuerdo, él pudo hacer expresado que todavía siente algo por mí en más de una ocasión ―Kurt admitió.

―¿Qué hay de ti?

―¡No tengo sentimientos por Andrew! ―Kurt respondió ferozmente―. Y para ser honesto, no creo que alguna vez los tuviera. No estaba en el lugar para tener sentimientos románticos por _nadie_ en ese momento.

―Pero eso ha cambiado, ¿cierto? ―Burt preguntó casualmente.

Kurt vaciló, frotando para quitar la crema de su cara con más almohadillas de algodón―. Podría ser.

―¿Blaine? ―Burt adivinó.

―Todavía siento algo por él, si ―Kurt admitió con un suspiro―. Pero las cosas son complicadas con él.

―¿Cómo qué? ―Burt preguntó―. Porque honestamente, Kurt, a veces complicas las cosas más de lo que realmente están.

―¿Esto todavía es parte de la sesión de preguntas y respuestas que se supone estamos teniendo? ―Kurt preguntó.

―Si ―Burt respondió confiadamente―. Quería preguntarte sobre Blaine todos modos. Dejando de lado sus errores pasados, es un chico dulce y creo que está realmente tratando de, ya sabes, expiarlos.

―Sí, lo es ―Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro―. Dulce y lo está tratando, pero ese no es el problema.

―¿Cuál es entonces? ―Burt incitó gentilmente.

Kurt sacó el cintillo de su cabeza y se pasó una mano por el cabello―. Siento que Blaine solamente me quiere cuando estoy débil.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―Burt preguntó, claramente desconcertado.

―Como cuando nos conocimos y fui a Dalton porque huía de Karofsky. A Blaine le encantaba ser mi protector y me agradó poder apoyarme en él por un tiempo. Pero cuando me mudé a New York y me volví independiente y más seguro en mi propia piel, Blaine comenzó a sentirse inútil y buscó validación en otros lugares. Luego vino a New York también, pero estaba con Andrew y cuando Blaine averiguó que no todo eran rayos de sol y arco iris entre Andrew y yo, su gen protector inició de nuevo. Ahora siento que está sobre mí tan sólo porque piensa que todavía necesito protección.

―Vamos, no puedes culpar al chico por preocuparse demasiado ―Burt admitió.

―Simplemente quiero ver si Blaine sigue aquí cuando me fortalezca, o si únicamente quiere estar conmigo cuando estoy mal. Porque no puedo quedarme débil simplemente para complacerlo.

―Esas son palabras muy duras, Kurt. Una relación es siempre acerca de tomar las altas y bajas juntos. No se puedes poner en su contra el que quiera cuidar de ti cuando estás obviamente en mal estado. ¿De verdad crees que te abandonará una vez que te repongas de nuevo?

―No lo sé ―Kurt murmuró―. Esa es una de las razones por las que las cosas son complicadas.

―Ya veo ―Burt sonaba gruñón―. Pero y si él...

―¿Podemos no hablar sobre Blaine por ahora? ―Kurt pidió. Apreciaba que su padre estuviera interesado en sus problemas de relaciones - recordaba muy bien una vez cuando Burt no estaba listo para _tener esta conversación_ - pero la disposición de Kurt para hablar sobre asuntos de amor simplemente estaba muy lejos.

―Muy bien, cuéntame más de Andrew ―Burt dijo―. ¿Cómo te sientes con él cerca?

―Como si tuviera que estar en constante alerta ―Kurt admitió con un suspiró―. Es agotador.

―¿Temes que vaya a ponerte una mano encima otra vez?

―Es algo impredecible. Nunca sé lo que podría detonarlo ―Kurt replicó evasivamente, sin revelar el hecho de que Andrew ya lo había lastimado una vez en el almacén a inicios de esta semana―. Pero mientras haya personas alrededor no me va a lastimar. Incluso se ofreció a ayudarme para hacer trampa, pero me rehusé.

―No me gusta, Kurt ―Burt murmuró, sonando apagado, como si se estuviera frotando la cara y cubriéndose boca―. No me gusta ni un poco.

―Supongo que tendré que lidiar con Andrew una vez que el programa termine ―Kurt dijo, acercándose más al espejo para ver mejor y arrancarse las cejas con un par de pinzas―. Hasta entonces lo mantengo a raya. Está delirante por pensar que volvé con él y se lo dije, pero no quiere oírlo.

―Voy a ser honesto, Kurt, no me agrada que él tenga una posición de poder sobre ti. Si Andrew intenta manipularte o lastimarte, vas a decírselo a alguien ―Burt insistió.

―Los sé ―Kurt dijo―. A Blaine tampoco le agrada. Por eso me puso un vigilante hoy cuando le dije mi idea inicial de pedirle a Andrew que borrara el video de la pelea.

―Mira, no me gusta la idea de que estés tan estresado por el programa. No me gusta que ese cabeza de chorlito de Andrew esté cerca y que me mintieras sobre él. Pero confío en ti, Kurt. Estoy orgulloso de que resistieras la tentación de ir a él. Debes confiar en ti mismo. Harás lo correcto.

―Gracias papá ―Kurt murmuró con un suspiro de alivio. Tener la aprobación de su padre siempre lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor consigo mismo―. Va a ser una locura mañana. Mejor me voy a dormir un poco.

―Sí, buenas noches ―Burt dijo―. Hablaremos mañana.

* * *

><p>Un par de horas después en mitad de la noche, Blaine seguía recostado despierto, sin poder dormir. Odiaba cuando Kurt estuviera enojado con él. Luego que Kurt salió del baño, Blaine le había pedido hablar, pero Kurt sólo había afirmado que estaba demasiado cansado como para tener una conversación.<p>

_Mal momento, como siempre_, Blaine pensó y, se retorció y dio la vuelta en su cama.

De repente Blaine oyó un y ruido y se sentó en la cama. Vió su reloj - tenía dígitos fosforescentes - y se quejó por el hecho de que era justo después de las tres. Se levantó de la cama en silencio, absteniéndose de encender las luces, y dando vueltas por el apartamento hasta que una brisa fría le llamó la atención. La ventana de la sala estaba abierta y Blaine podía distinguir una figura solitaria en la escalera de incendios. Al instante se quedó paralizado, por su mente corría el pensamiento de los ladrones y cómo proteger a Kurt. Estaba a punto de alcanzar uno de los trofeos pesados de Rachel como un arma, cuando reconoció a la persona al aire libre. Era Kurt.

Perplejo y curioso, Blaine se sentó en el sofá en la oscuridad, viendo a Kurt paseándose por el pequeño espacio y finalmente sentarse en los peldaños de la escalera de incendios, mirando hacia la noche estrellada.

Blaine estaba debatiendo consigo mismo si debía o no salir y hablar con él. Sin embargo, obviamente, Kurt quería estar solo. Así que Blaine se acurrucó en una manta, manteniendo un ojo en la silueta triste de Kurt para asegurarse de que su amigo estaba bien. Si Kurt empezaba a llorar, Blaine estaría fuera en un instante para ofrecer un poco de consuelo, pero por los siguientes veinte minutos Kurt solamente se sentó en silencio e inmóvil.

Quería darle espacio a Kurt, pero también quería estar al alcance en caso de Kurt lo necesitara. Qué tonto. ¿Por qué Kurt lo necesitaría? A pesar de que era un lío con todo el estrés del programa, Kurt era independiente y fuerte de mente. Si Kurt tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño y buscaba consuelo, habría subido a la cama de Blaine. En su lugar, optó por salir de la ventana. Blaine sintió un pequeño pinchazo.

Finalmente después de lo que le pareció una eternidad a Blaine, Kurt se movió para subir de nuevo al interior.

En un apuro Blaine se quitó la manta y se paró en pies descalzos. No quería ser atrapado sentado en la oscuridad y observando a Kurt, por lo que se apresuró a la cocina, fingiendo que simplemente se levantó para conseguir algo de beber.

―Hola ―Kurt dijo suave cuando lo notó―. ¿Estás levantado?

―Oh, hola ―Blaine giró y actuó todo sorprendido al ver a Kurt―. Lo siento, ¿te desperté? Me estoy preparando un bocadillo de medianoche. ¿También quieres algo?

―No, gracias ―Kurt susurró, y sus ojos bajaron, descansando en el cuerpo de Blaine, haciendo consiente a Blaine de que solamente estaba usando una camiseta blanca y calzoncillos rojos.

―No puedo dormir.

Blaine ahora lo observó de cerca, intentando verificar el humor de Kurt. Él estaba usando su pijama favorito, abrazándose, temblando ligeramente.

―¿Y sentarte afuera en el frío te ayuda con eso? ―Blaine preguntó, arqueando dudosamente las cejas.

―¿Me viste, huh? ―Kurt le lanzó una mirada y se apoyó contra la encimera, iluminado por la luz del frigorífico abierto. Cruzó los brazos y dejó escapar un suspiro cansado―. Soy un manojo de nervios y no sé cómo mantenerme cuerdo de pie ante el jurado nuevamente mañana.

―Tan sólo imagínalos en paños menores ―Blaine sugirió con una sonrisa de lado.

Kurt se rió suavemente ante eso―. Ninguno se vería tan bien en ropa interior como tú ―dijo con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios.

Blaine levantó una ceja―. ¿Lo tomo como que me vuelves a hablar?

Kurt apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta de la alacena y se encogió un poco de hombros―. Siento haberme enojado contigo. Si fuera tú, probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo. Sí, por un momento consideré pedirle a Andrew que me ayudara, pero cuando pensé en lo que quería a cambio, me di cuenta que no lo valía. Y no quiero darle una razón para que piense que lo necesito en mi vida, porque no es así.

―Me alegra escucharlo.

―Así que, ¿tienes hambre? ―Kurt le preguntó con un poco de acento y su voz dejó claro que no estaba hablando de comida. Soltó un dedo en un rastro por el pecho de Blaine, a continuación, enganchó el dedo en la cintura del bóxer de Blaine.

Blaine se sorprendió por el toque, porque se dio cuenta que Kurt se estaba congelando. Tomó ambas manos de Kurt entre le suyas y negó con la cabeza desaprobando―. ¡Tus manos están frías como hielo, Kurt!

Blaine posicionó las manos de Kurt en la calidez de sus costados, justo sobre sus caderas, y se estremeció ante el toque frío.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Kurt frunció el ceño e intentó sacudir las manos hacia atrás, pero Blaine lo mantuvo firmemente sostenido.

―Calentando tus manos.

Una sonrisa amorosa todavía malvada tembló en los labios de Kurt. Movió sus frías manos hacia arriba junto con la playera de Blaine. El aliento de Blaine se atoró en su garganta y se tensó por el frío toque en su pecho, pero no se alejó. En su lugar, levantó los brazos y dejó voluntariamente que Kurt le quitara la camiseta completamente.

Los fríos dedos de Kurt rozaron sus pezones hasta que se endurecieron, luego Kurt se inclinó reemplazando sus frías manos con su cálida boca. Blaine se estremeció ante la repentina sensación de la lengua de Kurt chasqueando alrededor de sus pezones.

―¿Qué _estás _haciendo? ―Blaine se rió entre dientes, pero echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido bajo mientras otro escalofrío pasó por él y estrechó con más fuerza a Kurt―. ¿No deberíamos intentar descansar para estar completamente frescos y en forma para mañana?

―No pensemos en mañana, ¿de acuerdo? ―Con un movimiento rápido Kurt se quitó la parte superior del pijama y pegándose contra Blaine, piel fría y piel caliente. Kurt envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y miró en sus ojos con una expresión que Blaine no pudo logran entender. Eran el anhelo y el deseo mezclados con una especie de tristeza e indecisión.

Pero entonces Kurt lo besó, y Blaine se entregó al instante. Sus manos estaban aferrándose a la espalda de Kurt, acercándolo y procurando un beso más profundo.

Blaine sentía que hacían la mayor parte de su conversación a través de besos en estos días. Pensaba que eran buenos en ello, pero algo seguía faltando y era como si Kurt lo sintiera también e igualmente estuviera buscando la pieza pérdida.

Habían tenido un gran lenguaje corporal cuando fueron inseparables en sus días en el instituto. Pero lo que fuera que los conectó entonces, seguía perdido. Más que nunca Blaine sintió que tenía que hablar para estar por el mismo camino de nuevo. La falta de comunicación había sido su error fatal, y no quería repetirlo. Como fuera, la intención actual de Kurt de convertir a Blaine en pudín sin sentido al besarlo hacia abajo no ayuda mucho a mejorar la parte de hablar.

―Kurt, qué hay de- ―Blaine comenzó en un segundo cuando la lengua de Kurt no estaba atada a la suya.

―Estoy en ello ―Kurt respondió con un pequeño gemido sensual que tenía a Blaine dudando de que la habilidad de leer mente de Kurt trabajara con precisión. Especialmente cuando Kurt movió la mano en la entrepierna de Blaine, como para demostrar que realmente estaba en ello.

―No, quise decir- ―Blaine comenzó de nuevo, pero era difícil concentrarse y, bueno, _hablar _con Kurt mordisqueando y chupando sus labios.

Los mordisqueos se convirtieron en pequeños mordiscos y tan pronto Kurt se movió hacia abajo otra vez, sus labios se arrastraron una línea húmeda en la clavícula y en el pecho de Blaine.

Blaine se apoyó en la encimera, permitiéndose admirar la belleza de Kurt en el resplandor de la puerta de la nevera abierta. Estaba irresistiblemente hermoso, incluso de rodillas con el rostro en el estómago de Blaine y apunto de bajar de un tirón su bóxer y entonces definitivamente no habría más plática posible.

―Kurt, espera-

Kurt se sentó sobre sus talones, mirando hacia arriba con un poco de molestia y una risa―. De verdad te encanta detenerme justo antes de lo interesante, ¿verdad?

―No te estoy deteniendo, simplemente... ―Blaine tomó aliento de coraje―. Todo el sexo que tuvimos está semana fue increíble, pero - no te confundas, no me quejo por el sexo, pero me encantaría- ―Blaine se detuvo y mordió su labio, inseguro de cómo explicarlo.

―¿Qué, Blaine? Simplemente dilo ―Kurt lo animó. Se puso de pie nuevamente y presionó el peso de su cuerpo contra el de Blaine.

―¿Podríamos- ? ―Blaine comenzó pero se detuvo otra vez. Se sintió tonto por su necesidad de insistir en una relación formal. Después de todo lo estaban haciendo bien siendo simplemente compañeros sexuales, ¿o no?

―¿Podríamos hacer qué? ―Kurt pregunto nuevamente, cada vez más impaciente. Sus manos se aferraron los brazos de Blaine como queriendo sacudirlo para conseguir que dijera lo que pensaba.

―No importa ―Blaine gestionó.

―Simplemente di lo que quieres, Blaine ―Kurt puso sus manos en los costados del cuello de Blaine, acariciándolo gentilmente―. ¿Quieres cambiar posiciones? ¿Quieres ser pasivo? ¿Es eso?

Por un momento Blaine quiso decirle que tan sólo quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba y hablar de un futuro juntos. Que quería eso más que algo de sexo entre ellos. Pero temía cual sería la respuesta de Kurt. A parte, está noche no era la adecuada para hablar de estas cosas. Kurt ya tenía suficiente en marcha, no necesitaba ningún problema más, y sí, Blaine odiaba pensar que Kurt consideraría una declaración de amor un inconveniente.

_No seas tan malditamente inseguro_, se reprendió, y trató de dar una pose segura de sí mismo.

―Sí ―Blaine replicó y tomó un tono seductor―. Soy todo tuyo.

Hubo un vistazo de preocupación en los ojos de Kurt y Blaine sintió una vacilación por parte de Kurt que no había estado allí antes de toda esa semana.

―No lo he hecho por un tiempo ―susurró―. No quiero lastimarte, Blaine.

―Confío en ti ―Blaine dijo y se impulsó hacia adelante para capturar los labios de Kurt en un beso.

―De acuerdo ―Kurt susurró y la incierta expresión fue rápidamente reemplazada por lujuria. Se besaron con fuerza y se entrelazaron con avidez y tropezaron por la habitación hacia la cama más cercana, que era la de Blaine.

Kurt se sentó sobre Blaine, montándolo e inclinándose para besarlo y por un tiempo fue todo lo que hicieron.

Si fueran una pareja este sería el momento para que intercambiaran los _te amo_. Pero no lo eran, así que Blaine mantuvo la boca cerrada. Había intentado hacer a Kurt todo suyo, pero Kurt todavía lo eludía, resbaló de sus manos cada vez que Blaine se acercaba a él. Quizás un cambio de posición era una buena idea en más de una forma.

―Hazme tuyo, Kurt ―Blaine susurró y jaló la tela del pijama de Kurt para quitárselos, pero Kurt agarró las manos de Blaine para detenerlo. Se sentó jadeando y mirando a Blaine con esa extraña expresión de nuevo.

De repente Kurt se bajó de Blaine, y se sentó en el borde del colchón―. Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto ―Kurt dijo, sonando confuso.

―¿Por qué no? ¿Qué está mal? ―Blaine preguntó, apoyándose en los codos.

―Dime ―Kurt replicó, la mirada incierta poniéndose en su cara otra vez―. Algo no está bien. Estás actuando extraño. Es como si realmente no estuvieras _aquí_. Es decir que tu cuerpo está, obviamente, pero tu mente parece estar en otra parte.

―¡No, estoy aquí! ―Blaine protestó―. Estoy pensando en ti ―le aseguró y no pudo evitar sonar más bien defensivo y enojado―. ¡Tú eres todo lo _siempre_ pienso, Kurt!

―Lo siento ―Kurt dijo de nuevo, ya dejando la cama―. Esto no fue una buena idea en absoluto. Quizás deberíamos parar esto antes de que uno lastime al otro.

―¿Parar qué? ¿Quieres terminar lo de amigos con beneficios? ―Blaine preguntó incrédulamente.

Kurt le dio una irada triste y un asentimiento―. Siento que algo está mal y-

―Sabes, no hay nada malo conmigo, Kurt, pero hay un montón mal contigo ―Blaine con voz ahogada, herido y enojado.

―Eso lo sé ―Kurt dijo, abrazándose y frotándose los brazos desnudos―. Pero estoy trabajando en ello, ¿bien? Necesito estar complete antes de que permita a alguien acercarse. Y esto contigo... pensé que podía manejarlo, pero supongo que tropecé de una obsesión a otra y lo que estamos haciendo no está haciendo ningún bien a ninguno y lo siento, no me di cuenta antes.

―Sabes que esta excusa se hace vieja ―Blaine dijo con frialdad―. Tal vez Rachel tiene razón. Simplemente no puedes tomar una decisión.

―Sí, tal vez ella tenga razón y no puedo ―Kurt admitió con tristeza―. Y siento que estés atrapado en el medio de esto. Pero ayudaría mucho si no me estuvieras presionando todo el tiempo.

―Pensaba que te gustaba ser presionado ―Blaine gruñó―. Pero quizás solamente te gusta cuando es Andrew quien presiona.

―¡Cuida tu boca! ―Kurt siseó, levantando la mano. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar y su rostro se contrajo a una máscara de miseria―. No me hables así.

Blaine tragó duro, y fue como una ola de cordura que lo golpeó con la comprensión de que acabó insultando a Kurt de la peor manera posible―. Dios, lo siento, no quise decir eso. Es sólo que no entiendo por qué...

―Deberíamos terminar la noche ―Kurt lo interrumpió―. Olvidemos lo que dijimos. Ambos estamos cansados y de mal humor y mañana es un gran día.

―Muy bien ―Blaine acordó, sintiéndose miserable―. Pero de verdad creo que es tiempo de que hablemos. ¿Podemos hablar mañana después del programa?

―Supongo que deberíamos ―Kurt murmuró, todavía cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho como si tratara de ocultar su desnudez.

―Por favor, regresa a la cama ―Blaine dijo, palmeando el colchón junto a él―. Todavía podemos dormir juntos, es decir, compartir una cama.

―No ―Kurt dijo con una vocecita ronca―. NO creo que sea una buena idea está noche.

Con eso Kurt dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente a su propia cama, dejando a Blaine solo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>

**¡Abrazos para **_**SonofLuffy**__**!**_** ¡Te adoro! :)**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	16. Chapter 16

Traducción autorizada por** **DiDiGlee****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

**Sábado**

* * *

><p>Blaine adoraba cada segundo.<p>

El sudor comenzaba a bajar por su columna vertebral y a empapar su camiseta, pero se esforzaba más, nunca haciendo suficiente ejercicio.

No había nada mejor que un montón de chicos moviéndose en total sincronía con él justo en medio. Los ojos estaban enfocados en su reflejo en el muro de espejo en el lejano extremo del salón. Vestía su ropa favorita de gimnasio, una camiseta negra y pantalones cortos verdes, y algunos rizos habían escapado de su engominado cabello.

―¡Izquierda, izquierda, giro y vuelta! ―el instructor les gritó como un maestro de ejercicios, mientras que les enseñaba la coreografía.

Blaine se concentraba mucho en su respiración y los pasos para poder seguir las rápidas secuencias. Trabajar en una rutina de baile compleja le despejaba la mente.

Había perdido la clase el sábado pasado, pero estaba determinado a no perderla nuevamente. El ejercicio lo dejaba exhausto de buena manera. Se sentía en control de sí mismo, de su cuerpo y nada ni nadie podía sacarlo de balance. Cuando lograba algunos movimientos muy complicados o rápidos, se sentía totalmente orgulloso de sí mismo. Podría entender por qué Mike Chang amaba tanto bailar que lo había hecho su profesión. Era una sensación de estar en paz contigo y tu cuerpo mientras al mismo tiempo te empujabas con más ímpetu y más determinación al éxito.

Su escuela no ofrecía clases de baile, así que cuando Blaine fue a New York, se había encontrado con este grupo por coincidencia. Eran simplemente chicos a los que Blaine adoraba porque le recordaban el espíritu de equipo de los Silbadores, sólo que con mayor estilo a hip hop y menos movimientos de banda juvenil.

Al mismo tiempo todo el asunto de los chicos era una distracción, de cualquier manera, ya que Blaine no era el único chico gay ahí y se encontraba siendo observado, y él mismo veía el trasero de sus compañeros a veces. Además que era el más joven del grupo, los otros estaban alrededor de los veintiuno o más. Mayor razón para que Blaine se esforzara al límite para equipararse con los otros.

Su instructor se detuvo y les dio oportunidad de recuperar el aliento mientras les explicaba los siguientes movimientos.

El chico al lado de Blaine arrastró más cerca para tener una mejor visión de su instructor y Blaine capturó el olor almizclado a sudor del chico y dio una mirada de lado. Sus ojos se quedaron en los brazos del tipo, silenciosamente admirando sus bíceps.

―¿Te gusta lo que ves? ―el hermoso chico le preguntó en un susurro y Blaine se sonrojó.

―Lo siento ―murmuró.

―Para nada ―el chico le guiñó un ojo.

Blaine se alejó un paso y se cercioró de mantener la vista directo al frente. La tensión sexual en este lugar era de alguna manera más intensa que en el estudio de Fashion Hero. Pensar en la presentación de hoy en la tarde, ponía a Blaine nervioso. A veces se encontraba deseando que Kurt no logrará pasar a la siguiente ronda, así ya no tendría que hacer el trabajo de modelo. Pero claro que no era en serio. Simplemente se sentía incómodo al ponerse en los reflectores así. De nuevo, prefería estar en el escenario con un micrófono en la mano o bailando con un equipo a su alrededor. En lugar de eso, se suponía que caminara en línea recta y dejar que la gente lo mirara boquiabiertos. A pesar de que Kurt, Chandler y Rachel insistían en que era natural para el trabajo, no le gustaba demasiado.

Además le desagradaba la manera en que Kurt había desaparecido esta mañana.

_Blaine se había despertado con el rico aroma de café fresco y el alegre sonido de Rachel cantando. Cuando hubo trotado a la cocina Rachel le había dicho que Kurt salió al mismo tiempo que ella entró hace hora y media_―_. Dijo que necesitaba dar un paseo para aclarar su cabeza, pero preparó el desayuno y la cafetera para nosotros, bueno, para ti, ya que no sabía que yo llegaba. De cualquier manera, ya era hora de que nos mimara._

―_¿Dijo algo más? _―_Blaine había preguntado, tomando uno de los roles de canela y preguntándose a qué hora se había despertado Kurt para hornearlos._

―_Sí, se disculpó por gritarme ayer. Dijo que realmente apreciaba mi ayuda. Así me agrada más _―_Rachel había dicho, disfrutando el café_―. _Le dije que también lo sentía. Estamos bien._

―_¿Dijo algo de mí?_

―_Simplemente que no te levantara _―_Rachel había replicado encogiéndose de hombros_―_. Y que me asegurara de que comieras algo. No quería que nos desmayáramos frente a la cámara. Me gusta como pasó de súper mandón a súper preocupado en un día._

_De repente sus ojos se ensancharon y lo señaló, con una risita_―_. ¡Oh, Dios mío, Blaine! Parece que ustedes también lo arreglaron, ¿verdad?_

―_¿A qué te refieres?_

―_Simplemente mírate en un espejo, cielo. _― _Rachel puso una malvada sonrisa misteriosa._

_El espejo del baño reveló algo que Blaine ni siquiera podía recordar bastante. Aparentemente, en algún momento entre besarse y meterse mano anoche, Kurt se las había arreglado para márcalo con un chupetón. Y no la usual linda mordidita de amor, sino una realmente grande. De alguna manera a Blaine realmente le gustaba ver la mancha púrpura en su cuello. Kurt lo había hecho suyo después de todo._

―Muy bien, ahora todos repítanlo. ¡A las tres! Uno. Dos. ¡Tres! ―El instructor puso la música otra vez y el sonido de alguna rápida música de hip hop estalló en los altavoces.

Blaine entró en ritmo nuevamente y dejó a su cuerpo hacerse cargo y que callara su mente. Por supuesto, el chupetón atraería la atención. Los chicos en su clase de baile incluso habían chocado palmas con él. Un chico remarcó que le hubiera encantado poner él mismo el chupetón ahí―. Tengo novio ―Blaine había replicado casualmente, porque en su mente y corazón lo estaba. Sólo tomaría un poco más de convencimiento para hacer que Kurt admitiera que habían regresado.

La puerta se abrió y alguien entró, y rápidamente se sentó en el banco junto a la puerta. Blaine dio una mirada y se sorprendió de encontrar a Chandler quien estaba abrazando una mochila en su regazo y ahora saludaba con la mano entusiasta.

Blaine le dio una sonrisa y asintió, y continuó siguiendo la guía de su instructor. Sabiendo que su amigo lo estaba observando, Blaine se concentró más en los pasos. Siempre era mejor cuando sabía que tenía audiencia.

Diez minutos después el instructor declaró el fin de la clase y todo el mundo se estiró y se dirigió a la salida del lugar.

Blaine se acercó a Chandler que llevaba un gran gorro azul puesto hasta las orejas por lo que cubría su cabello por completo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban emocionados tras sus gafas de montura negra.

―¡Oh, Dios mío, estuviste increíble! ―Chandler lo saludo emocionado, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre sus talones y agarrando su maletín de cuero frente a él―. Me encantan las coreografías de baile, bueno, no ejecutarlas yo, sino verlas.

―Gracias ―Blaine dijo, secando el sudor de su frente y cubriendo con una pequeña toalla su cuello―. ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

―Oh, disculpa por acosarte ―Chandler puso una cara de disculpa―. Pensé que podríamos salir antes de que te fueras para Fashion Hero. ¿Comer algo o un café?

―Claro. ¿Cómo me encontraste aquí? ―Blaine preguntó. Sabía que no había mencionado dónde tomaba sus clases de baile.

―Kurt me dijo que probablemente estarías aquí ―Chandler admitió―. Me pidió que te mantuviera acompañado, si tú quieres, claro.

Blaine frunció sus cejas en confusión―. ¿Por qué él haría eso?

Chandler se encogió de hombros―. Creo que quiere que me asegure de que llegues al estudio a tiempo para la última prueba antes del programa. Además me pidió recordarle a Rachel estar a tiempo. Creo que teme que ninguno de los dos aparecerá.

Blaine negó con la cabeza―. ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? Rachel y yo no le fallaríamos de esa manera.

―Bueno, después de la pelea que tuvieron ayer ―Chandler se encogió de hombros otra vez―. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, también estaría ansioso. Por cierto, odio cuando pelean. Me siento atrapado en el medio.

―No estamos peleando. En realidad, Kurt y yo vamos a hablar hoy después del programa.

―Bien. Era cuestión de tiempo ―Chandler dijo, sonando de alguna manera aliviado.

―Bien, permiteme darme una ducha y estaré contigo ―Blaine dijo.

* * *

><p>Fueron a una cafetería y ordenaron almuerzo.<p>

―¿Qué hay con ese gorro? ―Blaine preguntó a su amigo―. Sabes que es de mala educación usar gorros en un restaurante. ¿Por qué no te lo quitas?

Chandler conscientemente tiró de él e hizo una mueca―. Preferiría que no.

Blaine pestañó hacia él, desconcertado―. ¿Por qué?

―Tengo un mal teñido ―Chandler dijo.

―No puede ser tan malo ―Blaine lo consoló―. Déjame ver.

―¿Prometes no reírte?

―No me reiré. ―Blaine puso la mano derecha sobre su corazón.

Respirando profundo, Chandler se quitó el gorro y presentó su cabello. Estaba muy corto en los lados y por detrás, pero todavía largo encima y de frente, pero el usual rubio ahora era un púrpura claro. Blaine entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios―. Vaya, ya sabes, con ese color y tus gafas te ves un poco como-

―Lo sé ―Chandler suspiró dramáticamente―. Antes de que preguntes, no, no era mi intención parecerme a Tyler Oakley, lo juro. Quería que fuera como un tono rubio platinado, y esto es lo que salió. Nunca te tiñas el cabello por tu cuenta.

―En realidad no está tan mal ―Blaine le dijo con una sonrisa―. Me gusta. Es especial. Y lucir como Tyler Oakley no es lo peor, está muy bien.

―¡Sí, totalmente! ―Chandler afirmó―. Por supuesto lo sigo en twitter.

―Eres un tonto, Channy. ―Blaine sonrió y distraídamente se frotó debajo del cuello de la camisa.

―¡OH DIOS MÍO! ―Chandler de repente gritó y la mano voló a su boca en conmoción y luego se agitó señalando al cuello de Blaine―. ¿Eso es lo que creo?

―Uhm- ―Blaine enderezó el cuello de su ropa.

―Ese chupetón es de Kurt, ¿verdad?

―Sí, así es.

―¡Qué bien! ―Chandler admiró y apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y la barbilla en su mano―. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habían vuelto?

―No estamos juntos, al menos no oficialmente. ―Blaine se encogió de hombros―. Por eso vamos a hablar esta noche.

―Aunque, deberías ponerte una bufanda antes de entrar al estudio. No quieres que las cámaras te capten así, ¿verdad?

―No tengo ninguna bufanda ―Blaine admitió.

―Oh, toma una de estas ―Chandler rebuscó en su maletín y mostró varias bufandas ligeras y pañuelos.

―¿Siempre andas llevando tantos accesorios? ―Blaine preguntó mientras Chandler extendió su colección sobre la mesa. Eligió un pañuelo a cuadros verdes y blancos que combinaba con su suéter verde y Chandler lo ayudó a ponérselo para que cubriera el chupetón―. Gracias.

―De nada ―Chandler replicó con una sonrisa, tirando de la tela y mirando a los ojos a Blaine―. Siempre estoy feliz de ayudar.

* * *

><p>Blaine no sabía que esperar cuando entró al estudio de Fashion Hero. Tras su incómodo encuentro de anoche - Blaine se rehusaba a verlo como una pelea - y la desaparición de Kurt en la mañana, no sabía con seguridad dónde estaban. Pero sus preocupaciones de desvanecieron al instante que llegó al cubículo de Kurt y él estaba ahí sonriendo―. ¡Estás aquí!<p>

―Por supuesto que sí ―Blaine negó con la cabeza―. ¿Dónde más estaría?

Se sonrieron por un momento, inseguros de cómo proceder desde aquí. Blaine quería abrazarlo, pero no estaba seguro a cómo reaccionaría Kurt a algo físico.

―El programa comienza en una hora y he sido programado el sexto competidor en el desfile, así que todavía tenemos algo de tiempo.

―Eso es bueno, porque tenemos un pequeño problema ―Blaine advirtió.

―¿Qué problema? ―Kurt preguntó, retorciéndose las manos, claramente no estaba interesado en malas noticias.

En lugar de decírselo, Blaine desabrochó el pañuelo verde y blanco y abrió el cuello de su camisa para revelar el chupetón.

Kurt se quedó sin aliento al verlo―. Oh mierda, ¿yo hice eso?

―No me lo hice solo ―Blaine rió entre dientes.

Kurt soltó unas cuantas maldiciones en voz baja. Con el amplio cuello del conjunto de Al lado del mar el chupetón en el cuello de Blaine sería visible hasta para la última fila de asientos, independientemente de las cámaras.

―¡Esto es un completo desastre! No puedo creer que te marcara así. ¿Por qué no me detuviste?

―Porque no me molestaba tu boca sobre mí ―Blaine se encogió de hombros―. En realidad, me encanta que me lo hagas.

Kurt le dio una mirada adusta.

―Simplemente tenemos que cubrirla de algún modo ―Blaine dijo con otro encogimiento de hombros.

Sin palabras Kurt agarró a Blaine y lo empujó tras la partición y por un simple instante Blaine pensó que se iba a abalanzar sobre él, pero en lugar de besar, Kurt insistió en que se pusiera el conjunto. Luego sacó su teléfono y tomó una foto de cuerpo entero a Blaine con la ropa del concurso y el chupetón visible en su cuello. Envió la imagen a Chandler y luego lo llamó.

―Chandler, esta es una emergencia ―Kurt dijo, sonando totalmente con urgencia―. Acabo de enviarte una foto de Blaine. Por favor mírala.

―¿Cuál es la emergencia? ―Chandler preguntó―. ¡Se ve increíble! ¡Me encanta el conjunto! Oh, espera, ¿te refieres al chupetón en su cuello?

―Sí, y no preguntes cómo llegó ahí ―Kurt dijo rápidamente―. ¿Qué hice? Es demasiado oscuro y grande como para simplemente cubrirlo con maquillaje.

―Sí, parece que a alguien _realmente_ le gusta demasiado el cuello de Blaine ―Chandler observó con una sonrisita.

―No ayudas ―Kurt se quejó y mordió sus uñas.

―¡CORBATÍN! ―Chandler de repente gritó felizmente en el teléfono.

―¿Un corbatín? ―Kurt repitió dubitativo―. Pero la camisa no tiene cuello. ¿Cómo ato el corbatín?

―Esa es la idea ―Chandler dijo―. ¡Un corbatín alrededor de su cuello desnudo! ¡Eso va a ser tan candente!

―Mmh ―Kurt consideró la idea―. Podría funcionar. ¿Qué tal un corbatín que se convierta en un pañuelo para el cuello de un tirón? He tenido esta idea por un tiempo.

―¡Con tela sedosa! ―Chandler aprobó la idea―. ¡Eso es brillante!

―Tengo que verificar el almacén ―Kurt dijo―. Gracias, Chandler. ¡Te llamo de nuevo más tarde!

Kurt ató el pañuelo a cuadros de nuevo alrededor del cuello de Blaine y agarró a Blaine de la mano para arrastrarlo al almacén.

El pánico de Kurt crecía mientras iban a través de las telas, pero no había nada que combinara en color con el conjunto.

Blaine encontró material azul cielo con caballitos de mar―. Me gusta esta ―anunció, dejándola correr por sus dedos―. Sé que el color no se ajusta al esquema de color general del conjunto, pero no entra en conflicto tampoco.

―No, necesita ser perfecto ―Kurt murmuró, yendo por otra caja de muestras.

―No tiene que combinar con el conjunto a la perfección ―Blaine argumentó―. Siempre son las pequeñas imperfecciones lo más atractivo.

―¡Todo tiene que ser perfecto! ―Kurt insistió en pánico.

―No me gusta la perfección ―Adam declaró con un encogimiento de hombros―. La perfección es aburrida.

Ambos brincaron ante la repentina presencia de Adam tras ellos.

―¿Cambios de último minuto? ―Adam preguntó.

―Sí, obviamente ―Kurt replicó, sin explicar más.

―¿Puedo ayudarte?

―Nos las arreglaremos, gracias ―Kurt dijo con voz tensa.

Adam captó la indirecta y se fue deciendo―. Entonces, buena suerte.

Blaine estaba extrañamente feliz de que Adam hubiera sido despedido así.

―Probarme tiene razón ―Kurt murmuró. El comentario de Adam se le quedó en la cabeza y se dio cuenta que necesitaba algo diferente, algo que sobresalga, una atracción―. La perfección es aburrida.

―Eso es lo que dije ―Blaine gruñó y se movió para cruzar los brazos.

―¡No arrugues la parte superior! ―Kurt advirtió y Blaine dejó que sus brazos cayeran a sus costados.

―El conjunto es perfecto, al igual que el de los demás ―Kurt comenzó a pensar en voz alta mientras contemplaba la apariencia de Blaine de nuevo―. Un poco de contraste agitaría las cosas, supongo.

―Intenta con los caballos de mar ―Blaine ofreció la tela nuevamente―. Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ellos.

Con un suspiro de derrota, Kurt tomó la tela y la llevó de vuelta a su estación de trabajo dónde la cortó del tamaño correcto. Tenía una hora para crear un corbatín de seda con un nudo que se transformaría en un pañuelo en un cierto tirón.

Mientras estaba trabajando, Rachel llegó y se puso su conjunto.

Kurt la miró de arriba para abajo suspicazmente―. Espero que Joey no te haya dejado marcas. No estoy seguro de que un corbatín funcionaría con tu ropa.

―En realidad, creo que sería bueno si Rachel usara una clase de mascada que combine con mi corbatín ―Blaine dijo.

―Ya veo. Estás haciendo un corbatín para cubrir el chupetón de Blaine ―Rachel dijo con una gran sonrisa. Cuando Kurt le dio una mirada molesta, rápidamente añadió―, además, de verdad me gustan los caballitos de mar.

―Muy bien ―Kurt se rindió, todavía no muy feliz por ello―. Probablemente luciría menos como una solución de emergencia si ambos lo usan.

Se trasladaron a la caseta de maquillaje y Kurt instruyó a Rachel para que se planchara el cabello mientras él trabajaba en los rizos de Blaine. Blaine no estaba muy feliz de tener que perder la gomina, pero Kurt tenía algo más en mente. Usó demasiada espuma modeladora para exagerar los rizos de Blaine hasta que pareció que su cabeza estaba atrapada en una tormenta. Era un buen toque para crear la impresión de un día ventoso en la playa aunque no estuvieran fuera.

Ya que Chandler estaba enviando mensajes al teléfono de Kurt con súplicas por la curiosidad, Kurt tomó fotos de Rachel y Blaine juntos y de las envió a su amigo bajo la estricta orden de no difundirla, ya que los concursantes estaban obligados por contrato a no mostrar ninguno de sus trabajos a la vista del público.

Blaine lucía muy candente de un modo causal. Los zapatos náuticos azul oscuro Sperry Top-Sider** combinaban perfectamente al traje de Blaine, pantalones cortos azul oscuro y la camisa blanca con alas de murciélago con rayas rojas.

En el atuendo de Rachel se reflejaban los colores. La parte superior era el mismo color azul oscuro como los pantaloncillos de Blaine, y la falda del mismo color blanco con rayas rojas―. Las botas no son tan malas ―finalmente admitió, paseándose en ellas.

Mientras el programa comenzaba a grabarse, se reunieron con los demás concursantes y modelos detrás de escena y veían lo que ocurría en una pantalla grande, comentando sobre los trajes de sus compañeros.

Como la última semana, Kurt notó con una punzada de dolor que la mayoría de los otros modelos se movían con fluida gracia, como profesionales y eran capaces de atraer los ojos de todo mundo a sus increíblemente largas piernas o sus increíblemente delgadas caderas.

Sin embargo, Kurt creía en sus amigos. Blaine y Rachel se veían increíbles juntos. No eran el tipo usual de modelos y quizás no se movían con fluida gracia, pero ambos eran inmensamente atractivos y un cierto encanto en su favor, que a todos esos altos y delgados les estaba faltando.

Kurt miró a sus amigos usando sus prendas y le gustó su creación, pero no estaba seguro si eran suficiente para impresionar al jurado―. Me siento como un cordero esperando en la cola para ser sacrificado ―Kurt murmuró.

―No te preocupes, hasta el momento ninguno de ellos fue elegante ―Blaine le aseguró, y Kurt asintió de acuerdo.

Pero entonces llegó Genius.

Genius era el tercero en presentarse, y dejó a todo mundo, incluyendo a Kurt, con asombro maravillados una vez más. Situado junto a los otros, sus modelos parecía que habían cambiado de género.

Su modelo femenina llevaba pantalones azules completos, amplios que se inflaban bien y luego vinieron por los tobillos. Sobre estas había una túnica sin mangas de color naranja, cortada ajustada a lo largo del torso con una amplia franja de tela en el dobladillo, flotando lejos de las caderas. Las partes más amplias de la túnica y los bombachos eran iguales en ondas de plata. En contraste, el modelo masculino llevaba una túnica más larga en el mismo color azul sobre cortos pantaloncillos que hacían que pareciera que llevaba una especie de vestido. El anaranjado de la túnica de la chica se encontraba en su pañuelo al cuello.

A Genius le gustaba jugar con el género y Kurt no podía evitar admirarlo por ello. Le recordaba su propia fase de vestir suéteres a la rodilla, cuando tuvo que explicar innumerables veces a su padre y a Mercedes sobre sus cuantiosas elecciones de vestimenta, que la moda no tiene género. Kurt no estuvo sorprendido ni celoso cuando el jurado elogio las prendas de Genius. Simplmente se estaba reprendiendo por no haber pensado en eso él mismo.

―Mira eso, parece que tuviera llamativos tentáculos ―Rachel observó con gesto de disgusto cuando Francesca presentó su creación al jurado. De hecho, sus modelos llevaban camisetas con borlas horribles en ellas.

―Quizás su intención era vestir a sus modelos como pulpos, los cuales sabemos viven _al lado del mar _―Blaine dijo.

―Sí, pero este no es un concurso de disfraces ―Rachel dio una risita―. Gracias, Kurt, por no hacerme usar algo como _eso._

―Si Francesca obtiene más votos que yo, perderé la fe en todo lo que creo ―Kurt anunció con horror en su rostro―. Y juro que abandonaré este negocio llamado moda.

―¿Sabes lo que es incluso peor? ―Una voz tras él intervino Kurt se dio la vuelta para ver a Genius con la vista pegada a la pantalla―. El trabajo de Howard. ¿Lo has visto?

Kurt dio la vuelta y estiró el cuello para encontrar su único compañero concursante heterosexual estando lejos con sus modelos que le rodeaban. Kurt hizo una mueca―. Oh Dios, ¿es en serio? Parecen que acaban de salir a tropezones de un episodio de-

―Baywatch* ―Genius terminpo por él en un silbido―. Es horroroso, lo sé. Falto de imaginación y sexista, y tan jodidamente convencional. Lastima no solamente mis ojos sino a la dignidad de esos pobres modelos. Únicamente un chico heterosexual podría salir con algo así.

Kurt fue sorprendido por la enorme cantidad de odio y asco en la voz de Genius. Se había dado cuenta de que Genius no era aficionado a los heterosexuales, pero la manera en que los condenaba a todos era de alguna manera preocupante.

―Inspirado por Sweeney Todd, veo ―Genius remarcó casualmente sobre los conjuntos de Kurt.

―¿Puedes verlo? ―Kurt estaba encantado.

―Es lindo ―Genius replicó encogiéndose de un hombro y Kurt no estuvo seguro de cómo tomarlo. Lindo no era exactamente a lo que había estado aspirando―. Me gusta su cabello ―Genius con un asentimiento hacia Blaine―. Luce demasiado como el de Johnny Depp Mr. T de esa manera.

―Gracias ―ambos, Kurt y Blaine, dijeron al unísono.

―Tengo que admitir que me encanta tu atuendo, G ―Kurt dijo, dando crédito a dónde correspondía.

―Claro que te encanta ―Genius replicó con naturalidad―. Es magnífico.

Genius se alejó y los tres compartieron un gran blanqueamiento de ojos.

Peggy se les acercó, usando su gorra de _Livetime_ y su portapapeles, y picó el brazo de Kurt con un bolígrafo―. Kurt, eres el siguiente dijo, y añadió giñando un ojo―. Y en relación a lo que habíamos ayer, lo vi con Michael y los productores, y les gustó la idea y lo aprobaron. Puede no llegar a la edición final, pero vamos a grabarlo de todas maneras, si todavía quieres hacerlo. Es tu decisión.

―Muchas gracias, Peg ―Kurt le dio un rápido abrazo, antes de dar la vuelta hacia Rachel y Blaine.

―¿De qué iba eso? ―Blaine preguntó.

―Le pedí un favor ―Kurt admitió―. Ya que no quería pedírselo a Andrew, tuve que tirar de los hilos en otro lugar. No borrarán la pelea que tuvimos, Rachel. Pero tengo una oportunidad para disculparme oficialmente por ello.

―¿Qué quiere Peggy a cambio? ―Rachel preguntó.

―Tu conjunto de Al lado del mar ―Kurt admitió―. Dijo que se enamoró de él y le encantaría tenerlo.

―Ella es un poco rellenita, la ropa no le quedará ―Rachel dijo haciendo puchero y abrazándose como si quisiera abrazar el conjunto―. Pensé que podría quedármelo.

―Ganarás algo mejor ―Kurt le prometió.

―¿Qué? ―Rachel preguntó, todavía con mala cara.

―Podrás cantar ―Kurt le dijo solemnemente.

Instantáneamente el rostro de Kurt se iluminó―. ¿En serio?

―Sí, me encantaría que cantaras la canción de Sweeney Todd, By the Sea.

―Puedo hacerlo ―Rachel sonrió sin ningún signo de miedo escénico en lo más mínimo, dijo completamente confidente, y Kurt la quería por ello.

―Tras la pasarela, a mi señal.

Rachel asintió con entusiasmo con un nuevo brillo en los ojos. Kurt le dio un beso en la mejilla―. Te quiero, Rachel Berry. Aunque me enloquezcas la mayoría del tiempo.

―Sería aburrido sin una pelea de vez en cuando ―Rachel se encogió de hombros y caminó a su posición con una feliz sonrisa.

Kurt se giró hacia Blaine―. ¿Estás listo?

Blaine le dio una delgada sonrisa―. Así que, ¿le pediste ayuda a Peggy?

―Andrew no es el único miembro del equipo por aquí, ¿sabes?

―Debí tener más fe en ti ―Blaine admitió en un susurro.

―Seguramente habría sido agradable tener a alguien creyendo en mi fuerza además de mí mismo, sí ―Kurt replicó con un encogimiento de hombros.

―Yo creo en ti ―Blaine replicó de alguna manera defensivo―. Es simplemente que no confío en Andrew.

―Sí, ya vimos eso muchas veces, Blaine ―Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro―. No vayamos en círculos, ¿de acuerdo? Por cierto, te ves muy bien. ―Kurt le sonrió con suficiencia.

Blaine sonrió―. Vestido por el mejor.

―Rómpete una pierna*** ―Kurt dijo y se movió para darle un beso en la mejilla, Blaine rápidamente ladeó la cabeza y atrapó los labios de Kurt con los suyos. Kurt hizo un sonido de protesta primero, pero Blaine movió su boca gentil y firmemente sobre la de Kurt hasta que su amigo se rendido con un pequeño gemido. Se acercaron como si sus cuerpos estuvieran atraídos entre sí y la mano de Kurt voló para descansar en la mejilla de Blaine.

―¡Consigan un cuarto! ―Esa fue Dana Panda, caminando por ahí con una sonrisa descarada. Kurt y Blaine dejaron ir al otro rápidamente y Kurt movió una mano sobre su flequillo en un gesto nervioso, mirando alrededor para ver si alguien más los había visto.

―Hablaremos de nosotros después del programa, ¿verdad? ―Blaine preguntó para confirmar.

―Hagamos el programa primero ―Kurt replicó evasivamente.

* * *

><p>La pasarela fue sin problemas y Kurt consiguió tres pulgares arriba por el jurado que lo hicieron más feliz de lo que estuvo dispuesto a admitir. Así que cuando Rachel y Blaine se pararon posando al extremo de la pasarela y Michael el anfitrión estaba entrevistando a Kurt sobre sus prendas, Kurt se sentía bien sobre sí mismo y sus ideas.<p>

―No podría hacer esto sin mis amigos Rachel y Blaine ―Kurt le dijo a Michael y a las cámaras―. Aunque Rachel y yo peleamos demasiado, ha sido mi apoyo en momentos que la necesite. Ella es además mi más grande crítica y con suerte será mi gran admiradora una vez triunfe en los negocios y tenga mi propia colección en marcha. Sé que soy su más grande admirador. Ella tiene una increíble voz y va a ser una gran estrella de Broadway un día y me gustaría compartir su asombroso talento con todos ustedes esta noche. Así que Rachel, si quieres darnos una muestra de tu talento, el escenario es tuyo.

Y Rachel lo hizo. Usó a Blaine como un accesorio y bailó a su alrededor, cantando las líneas de Ms. Lovett mientras Blaine interpretaba una completa impresión de Mr. Todd.

A Kurt le encantó. A todo mundo le encantó. Y por un momento Kurt sintió que todo en su vida iba a estar bien.

Al final del programa los ganadores de la semana fueron anunciados. Kurt se paró con todo mundo en ansioso silencio. Su fe en el mundo fue restaurado cuando no fue él quien tuvo que dejar el programa, sino Francesca y sus trajes de la borla.

Kurt estaba fuera de sí con alegría cuando el presentador anunció que había quedado en tercer lugar en la tarea de la semana.

Para asombro de todos Genius solamente logró el segundo puesto.

El ganador de la tarea de la semana fue Howard con sus prendas de Baywatch*.

Kurt estaba irritado por este extraño giro acontecimientos, pero se abstuvo de dejar que su irritación se mostrara en su rostro.

Genius por otro lado estaba furioso y para la sorpresa de todo mundo comenzó a gritarle al jurado―: ¿ESTÁN DE PUTA BROMA?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! :)<strong>

**Por favor vayan y vean a **_**Luffy0001**_** en deviantart para que vean como lucen los trajes para Blaine y Rachel para la pasarela. Ella es simplemente asombrosa y me encantan tanto sus dibujos. Muchísimas gracias, cariño, por hacer el esfuerzo de dibujar a Blaine y Rachel en sus trajes de Al lado del mar. :)**

_**SonofLuffy,**_** un millón de gracias por ayudarme con este capítulo. ¡Eres la más linda! :)**

_**MysticNight36,**_** es muy divertido hablar contigo. Gracias por tu ayuda de último minuto. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Siguiente capítulo, Babylon nuevamente! :D<strong>

**¡Por favor prepárense para más drama en camino! **

* * *

><p>* serie de televisión estadounidense. Conocida como Los vigilantes de la playa (en España) o Guardianes de la Bahía (en Hispanoamérica).<br>**Sperry Top-Sider. Es la marca original de zapato náutico diseñado desde 1935 por Paul Sperry.  
>*** Break a leg. Lo traduje a como se adapta la frase en mi país, pero sé que en España sería: Mucha mierda.<p>

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	17. Chapter 17 - Babylon Parte I – Corriendo

Traducción autorizada por** **DiDiGlee****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17 <strong>

**Sábado – Babylon Parte I – Corriendo**

―¿ESTÁN DE PUTA BROMA? ―Genius dio un paso hacia adelante y gritó al jurado―. ¿Le están dando a él el primer lugar? ¿Están locos?

Genius estaba furioso. Su usual calma y actitud altiva se había ido y fueron reemplazadas por rabia e histeria. Comenzó a gritarles al presentador y al jurado sobre lo injusto de su decisión y todo mientras las cámaras seguían grabando.

Kurt se cubrió la boca con una mano conmocionado. Era inquietante presenciar un concursante flipando así. Nadie hizo nada para detener a Genius de hacer el ridículo.

Todo en lo que Kurt podía pensar era lo mucho que Genius se iba a arrepentir de su estallido mañana. Con su propio dilema al gritarle a Rachel todavía fresco en su mente, Kurt sabía exactamente lo que se sentía perder el control enfrente de las cámaras y sentirse avergonzado y culpable después.

Antes de que Genius pudiera empeorarlo, Kurt se le acercó. Ya había lidiado con gente loca antes - especialmente cuando Rachel estaba teniendo a su egomanía - por qué es el mundo demasiado ciego para ver mis increíblemente vociferantes talentos - y el más camino seguro para detener el vocifero de un loco era estar de acuerdo con él siempre.

Así que Kurt corrió enfrente de su compañero competidor, bloqueando la visión de del jurado sobresaltado y las cámaras de Genius y lo miró directo a los ojos.

―Tienes razón, G ―le dijo―. Tampoco me gustan las prendas de Howard, y no creo que se haya ganado el primer lugar, pero lamentablemente no somos los que juzgamos aquí.

Kurt se sorprendió al encontrar lágrimas de rabia y frustración que manaban del helado azul de los ojos de su oponente. Pero lo más sorprendente fue la fugaz expresión de dolor y desesperación que destella a través del rostro de Genius. Algo más profundo lo afectó, más que la simple decepción de que su corona hubiera sido tomada.

―Simplemente no puedo creer lo superficial que es el jurado ―Genius continuó insultando, pero su voz fue más suave ahora y su concentración estaba en Kurt―. ¡Un ciego puede ver cuán ordinarias y estúpidas son las prendas de Howard!

―¿Cuál es tu problema, amigo? ―Howard les gritó.

―¡Puedo darte una lista! ―Genius gritó en respuesta―. ¡Comencemos por la fea barba! ¿De verdad crees que puedes impresionar a las damas luciendo como un oso?

―Vamos, G ―Kurt le dio una palmada en el hombro y un pequeño pero fuerte empujón a la salida―. Vamos a que nos retoquen el maquillaje para la entrevista ―Kurt propuso con una sonrisa alentadora. Sabía que debía verse arrogante dejar al escenario sin permiso del presentador, pero debido las circunstancias podían permitirse dar la vuelta y hacer una salida dramática.

Kurt enlazó su brazo con Genius para asegurarse que su compañero competidor no tropezara sobre sus zapatos de tacón y añadiera esa vergüenza en la cima de todo.

Genius se mantuvo callado de camino a tras bambalinas, pero todavía estaba tenso. Kurt presionó un dedo sobre sus labios para señalar a Genius que se mantuviera en silencio hasta que quitaran los micrófonos ocultos bajo la ropa. Peggy fue a ayudarlos cuidadosamente extrayendo los dispositivos de su ropa.

Kurt trató de captar la marca de la chaqueta de Genius, porque lucía asombroso como siempre. Genius estaba vestido en colores claros, crema y un azul muy claro mientras que su abrigo era plateado brillante. Llevaba un pendiente en la oreja derecha y su rubio cabello estaba peinado a una nueva altura.

Kurt también se sentía bastante bien consigo mismo. Estaba vestido en un atuendo que asemejaba las aguas de una isla tropical, varios tonos de turquesa, verde azulado y azul, y llevaba un prendedor en la corbata con una perla blanca. Isabelle le había permitido sacar la ropa de la bóveda de Vogue, y se sentía tan exclusivo y valioso esta noche al igual que el increíblemente costoso traje que estaba usando.

Genius todavía estaba echando humo.

―Creo que lo hicieron para molestarme ―asumió una suposición―. No puedo pensar en ninguna otra razón para que le dieran el primer lugar. ¡Es absurdo!

―Tampoco soy un gran admirador de sus diseños ―Kurt afirmó―. Pero trabajo tanto como todos los demás y al final la decisión del jurado es objetiva.

―Genial ―Genius resopló―. Así que un hombre blanco y heterosexual logra ganar. ¿Por qué cambiar las reglas del mundo?

―Tú ganaste la semana pasada ―Kurt le recordó―. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que Howard te venció hoy? ¿Habrías reaccionado de la misma manera si hubiera sido Dana o Adam, o Dios no lo quiera, si yo te hubiera vencido?

―Un idiota como él sólo me enfurece, ¿de acuerdo? ―Genius agitó los dedos―. No puedo evitarlo.

―Tiene que haber algo más que eso ―Kurt insistió y ladeó la cabeza―. Entiendo que tuviste malas historias con chicos heterosexuales.

―¿Y quién no? ―Genius espetó―. Dime que no fuiste hostigado en el instituto.

―Lo fui ―Kurt admitió―. Pero además hice algunos buenos amigos, chicos heterosexuales que estuvieron dispuestos a defenderme y protegerme.

Genius soltó un bufido dudoso.

―Deja que Howard tenga su pequeño momento de éxito ―Genius dijo al fin, condescendiente― No va a durar mucho de todos modos ―Genius murmuró, cambiando de tema, por fin.

―Sí, dudo que lo hará ―Kurt afirmó.

―Yo, por ejemplo, pienso que los atuendos parecían condenadamente candentes ―Andrew había logrado llegar a ellos y poner un brazo sobre los hombros de Genius―. ¡Esos pantalones cortos rojos eran para morirse!

―Puedes ir en serio ―Genius soltó un bufido de disgusto, y Kurt lo apoyó al rodar los ojos a manera de 'en serio'.

―Dime, ¿esperas estar en la cima del juego cada semana, Genie? ―Andrew preguntó, y dejó que sus dedos bajaran por la mejilla de Genius en un gesto más íntimo―. Eso sería aburrido para un programa de televisión. Tienes que pelear por tu título.

―Sí, pero ¿tenían que poner a Howard en la cima sólo para fastidiarme? ―Genius negó con la cabeza, pero no apartó a Andrew de su brazo.

―¿Qué tal si vamos a Babylon esta noche? ―Andrew de repente sugirió con la mirada únicamente en Genius―. Parece que podrías necesitar un poco de distracción, bombón. Podemos continuar nuestra charla allá.

Kurt miró fijamente a Andrew con incredulidad. ¿Estaba coqueteando con Genius? ¿Justo frente a lKurt? ¿Estaba intentando poner celoso a Kurt? Era una situación algo surreal.

―Iba a ir a Babylon de cualquier manera ―Genius replicó, a manera de ¡duh!

―¡Gran idea! ―Kurt se escuchó diciendo―. ¡Todos podemos ir juntos a Babylon!

Andrew le lanzó una mirada por debajo de sus gruesas pestañas―. Claro, ¿por qué no te unes?

―Por cierto, me gustó como los engañaste para que te dejaran elegir la música de tu desfile ―Genius continuó―. Eres un pequeño conspirador inteligente, ¿o no, Kurt? Apuesto que hacer que tus amigos realizaran esa canción de Sweeney Todd mientras usaban tus atuendos impulsaron las posibilidades.

―Todo se trata de cómo juegues tus cartas en el momento adecuado ―Andrew estuvo de acuerdo con una mirada extraña en Kurt.

―Como sea, no sueñes demasiado, Zorro, porque nunca me superaras.

―Ya lo veremos ―Kurt respondió con un encogimiento de hombros indiferente, quitándose una pelusa invisible de la manga.

―Y dime de dónde demonios sacaste ese conjunto ―Genius inquirió, perdiendo totalmente la calma―. ¡Te ves jodidamente fabuloso y me molesta!

―¿Gracias? ―Kurt replicó, levantando las cejas en sorpresa.

Con un último arrebato, Genius se marchó.

Kurt intercambió una mirada con Andrew y señaló con el pulgar a Genius que se alejaba―. ¿Acaba de decir que mis ideas son brillante y que adora la manera en que visto?

Andrew frunció los labios con diversión―. Supongo que te veré en la pista de baile ―Andrew guiñó un ojo a Kurt y también se alejó.

* * *

><p>A Kurt se le unieron Rachel y Blaine para la entrevista después del programa con Audrey que estaba particularmente interesada en la actuación de Rachel y también en la visión llana de los abdominales de Blaine. Los felicitó por sus asombrosas habilidades para desfilar.<p>

En un momento Blaine había levantado los brazos y se acarició lentamente por el pelo lo que causó que la camisa se le subiera y expusiera el vientre plano, al igual que la línea de vello en el abdomen debido a los pantaloncillos de corte bajo. Las chicas en las primeras filas casi se habían desmayado, como Audrey estaba ansiosa por señalar.

Rachel estaba disfrutando la atención recibía por su canto y felizmente daba pequeñas versiones de su historia y una anécdota de como una vez consideró operarse la nariz pero sus amigos al igual que Barbra Streisand le dijeron que ella era única tal como era.

Audrey preguntó a Kurt sobre su unión de fuerzas con Genius en contra de Howard, y Kurt rápidamente explicó que no era su intención criticar el trabajo de Howard ni la decisión del jurado. Estuvo de acuerdo con Genius en que no sentía que el trabajo de Howard para la tarea mereciera el primer lugar.

―Respuestas muy diplomáticas ―Rachel comentó más tarde mientras ella y Blaine se cambiaban de ropa―. Aunque, no debiste involucrarte en la locura de Genius.

―No era mi intención ―Kurt explicó―. Pero no pude simplemente quedarme ahí y observarlo haciendo el ridículo.

―Así que, ¿cuáles son los planes para esta noche? ―Rachel preguntó alegremente―. ¿Vamos a ir de fiesta para celebrar tu éxito?

―En realidad, estaba pensando en ir a Babylon ―Kurt frunció la cara en una forma de disculpa. Rachel sabía que eso significaba que ella no podría ir, ya que la discoteca era un establecimiento exclusivo de hombres―. Aparentemente algunos de los otros concursantes van a ir y me gustaría acompañarlos ― Kurt explicará adicionalmente.

―Creí que queríamos hablar ―Blaine dijo, sonando un poco decepcionado. Estaba abrochando las mangas largas de su camisa azul y Kurt le entregó el pañuelo rojo de encubrir su chupetón―. Estaba esperando que fuéramos a algún lugar a solas.

―Quiero mantener un ojo en Genius ―Kurt dijo en voz baja―. Andrew está actuando raro con él y no quiero que haga un lío con la cabeza de G ―Kurt explicó―. Si hay alguna posibilidad de que Andrew le cause más estés a Genius al manipularlo...

―Eso sería bueno para ti, ¿verdad? ―Rachel interrumpió―. Destruir a la competencia.

―No a ese precio ―Kurt replicó frunciendo el ceño―. ¿Crees que quiero que Andrew trate a quién sea como a mí? Ni siquiera quiero que eso le pase a Genius, así que los tendré vigilados, por si acaso.

―¿No tienes ya suficiente? ―Blaine argumentó―. ¿Por qué te importa tanto él?

―Porque nadie más lo hace ―Kurt dijo encogiéndose de hombros―. Genius no tiene ningún amigo, y aunque yo no estoy interesado en su amistad, aun así no quiero que salga herido.

―Tampoco quiero que nadie salga herido por Andrew ―Blaine dijo con un suspiro―. Muy bien, entonces vamos a Babylon. Estoy listo para patearle el trasero a Andrew en caso de que sea un idiota con cualquiera.

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde Kurt y Blaine se pararon frente a la entrada de Babylon, acurrucados en sus gruesos abrigos, porque el tiempo de finales de noviembre ya era demasiado frío para la comodidad. La mayoría de los otros concursantes y sus modelos masculinos ya estaban adentro, específicamente Adam y su modelo Donovan, Genius y su modelo Franklyn, Devin con su modelo Connor, y Andrew.<p>

Era algo fascinante que hubiera tantos hombres gay en el programa. Por un segundo Kurt se preguntó cómo se debía sentir Howard al trabajar entre gais, pero luego entonces ¿por qué no debería un hombre heterosexual sentirse incómodo para variar? Kurt estaba seguro de que sus compañeros gais se habían sentido tan aislados en algún punto de sus vidas, estando rodeados únicamente de gente heterosexual.

Kurt verificó su reloj―. Debería estar aquí en cualquier momento. ―Kurt había llamado para invitar a Chandler a unírseles en Babylon.

―Siento que estás evitándome ―Blaine dijo de la nada y Kurt se giró lentamente a mirarlo.

―Estoy parado justo aquí ―Kurt dijo, agrandando los ojos y sacudiendo la mano frente a Blaine―. Estás parado junto a mí. ¿Cómo te voy a estar evitando?

Blaine ladeó la cabeza y le dio una mirada molesta―. Sabes a lo que me refiero, Kurt. Siento que quieres retrasar nuestra conversación.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―Kurt estaba genuinamente perplejo.

―Me prometiste que hablaríamos de nosotros esta noche, Kurt ―Blaine le recordó.

―Oh ―Kurt dijo y giró nuevamente el rostro a la calle―. ¿Por qué estás siendo tan impaciente? Todavía podemos hablar mañana.

―¡Ves, lo estás haciendo otra vez! ―Blaine dejando escapar una risa sin humor―. ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Kurt?

―Mantengamos las cosas sencillas, ¿de acuerdo? ―Kurt dijo evasivamente―. Simplemente seamos lo que somos.

―Pero ¿qué somos? ―Blaine insistió.

―Estás tan obsesionado con etiquetas ―Kurt rodó los ojos.

―Y tú sigues huyendo ―Blaine dejó escapar un largo suspiro de sufrimiento.

―¿Por qué no dejas la persecución si estás tan molesto de que no me puedes atraparme? ―Kurt se encogió de un hombro.

Blaine entrecerró los ojos hacia él como intentando descubrir el significado más profundo de las palabras de Kurt―. Ya sabes por qué ―declaró con simpleza. No iba a poner su corazón a los pies de Kurt otra vez. Kurt sabía cómo alcanzarlo si quería reclamarlo.

―¡Ahí está! ―Kurt sonó de alguna manera aliviado y levantó una mano para saludar a su amigo que estaba de camino cruzando la calle. Esta vez Chandler no usaba un gorro y su brillante cabello púrpura estaba saludando desde lejos.

―¡Oh, Dios mío, te peinaste totalmente al estilo de Tyler Oakley! ―Kurt exclamó y abrazó a su amigo en saludo.

―No fue así ―Chandler dijo, pero luego admitió―. De acuerdo, lo hice. Soy culpable de los cargos. No hay nada original en mí. Todo lo que hago es copiar cosas que adoro de la televisión.

―Puedes copiarme pronto entonces ―Kurt bromeó.

―¿Cuándo emitirán finalmente el programa? ―Chandler preguntó emocionadamente.

―No tengo idea, pero le preguntaré a Andrew ―Kurt replicó―. Quizás haya oído algo de eso.

Entraron al club con las identificaciones falsas y dejaron los abrigos en el guardarropa. Blaine mantenía la mano sobre la espalda de Kurt o su brazo, como asegurándose de que no se separan en la multitud.

―Por cierto, gracias por el consejo de último minuto, Chandler ―Kurt dijo a su amigo―. ¡La idea del corbatín era justo lo que necesitaba!

―¡De nada! ¡Puedes llamarme en cualquier momento, es divertido! ―Chandler replicó felizmente―. ¡Y gracias por invitarme! ¡Te ves fabuloso, Kurt! ¿De dónde sacaste ese atuendo?

―Isabelle me lo prestó de la bóveda Vogue ―Kurt dijo con orgullo. Había dejado la chaqueta y la bufanda en el guardarropa, por lo que fue con la sedosa camisa de manga larga y el chaleco. Los diferentes colores de agua eran brillantes y relucientes a la luz del lugar como si se moviera entre sí.

―Oh cielos, mirarte me hace querer un boleto de avión a Hawaii. Es como mirar en el océano. ―Chandler admiró la vista.

Fueron por la pista de baile para llegar al bar donde los compañeros de Fashion Hero ya estaban tomando y divirtiéndose.

―Hola chicos ―Adam saludó a Kurt y Blaine, y sonrió a su acompañante―. Hola Chandler.

―¿Recuerdas mi nombre? ―Chandler estaba atónito.

Adam simplemente le sonrió ampliamente―. Me encanta tu cabello.

―¿Puedes decirlo otra vez? ―Chandler pidió y ladeó la cabeza soñadoramente―. Tu acento es demasiado lindo.

Adam sonrió ante eso―. ¡Tú también!

Chandler se sonrojó y sonrió ampliamente y le dio un codazo a Kurt y una mirada a manera de, ¿oíste eso?

Andrew se les acercó desde atrás―. ¿Qué están tomando chicos? ¿Cerveza? ¿Cócteles?

―No estoy tomando ―Kurt anunció para el obvio gran disgusto de Andrew. Sin embargo, Blaine le dio una mirada de aprobación.

―Probablemente es lo mejor si te mantienes sobrio ―Genius remarcó, parándose cerca con un colorido cóctel―. No eres divertido cuando estás borracho, K.

―Y tú no eres divertido cuando estás sobrio, G ―Kurt respondió con una sonrisa satisfecha.

―Oh, todo ese sarcasmo ―Genius le arqueó una rubia ceja altivamente―. Guárdalo para cuando las cámaras estén grabando.

Enderezó la columna y lentamente pasó a Kurt para pararse justo frente a Blaine―. Avisadme si estás listo para travesuras, Sr. Todd ―Genius dijo con un guiño―. Tengo algunos pasteles sabrosos para que comas. ―Con una malévola sonrisa Genius se fue a la pista de baile.

Blaine simplemente se quedó de pie parpadeando, sin palabra.

―Chico, es alto ―Chandler remarcó, siguiendo a Genius con los ojos―. Yo no podría caminar en esos tacones.

Kurt simplemente sonrió y rodó los ojos. Lentamente pero seguro que llegaría a Genius. Al chico le gustaba provocar y burlarse de la gente, pero era bastante inofensivo. Coquetear con Blaine era probablemente sólo un intento de que Kurt perdiera la calma, pero Kurt no estaba preocupado. Aunque se había dado cuenta que Blaine atrajo muchas miradas hambrientas tan pronto como entró al club gay. Blaine había amansado su cabello con gomina antes de salir del estudio de Fashion Hero, así que ya no lucia como Todd, sin embargo se veía candente por naturaleza, así que claro que atraía la atención.

Al igual que Andrew. Kurt no podía negar que su exnovio era atractivo con los anchos hombros y cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta y los punzantes ojos azul-grisáceos. Andrew era fácilmente identificables en la multitud. Generalmente era una persona sociable. Incluso en Fashion Hero, todo mundo era atraído hacia él como polillas a la flama. A veces Kurt se preguntaba si era la única persona que conocía la verdadera personalidad de Andrew. No podía ser el único que había visto el lado violento de Andrew y esa parte de él que disfrutaba ver a otras personas sufriendo o incluso lastimándose. Una vez, Andrew había aclamado que era solamente Kurt quien sacaba esa parte de sí. Kurt no estaba seguro de qué pensar sobre ello.

―¿Ya hay una fecha para el estreno del programa? ―Chandler preguntó a Adam.

Andrew estaba parado justo al lado de ellos, pero Kurt sabía que Chandler nunca hablaría directamente con Andrew, ya que Chandler le temía a Andrew. Ya había visto el lado feo de Andrew un par de veces.

Como Chandler había previsto, Adam giró hacia Andrew como pasándole la pregunta.

―Probablemente la semana después de la próxima ―Andrew respondió―. Ya hicieron el promocional.

―¡Un promocional! ―Chandler exclamó felizmente―. ¡No puedo esperar para verlo!

―Además, por fin decidieron un tema para el programa. ¿Quieren saber cuál es? ―Andrew preguntó y todo el mundo se inclinó más cerca.

―En realidad todavía no puedo hablar de eso, así que todos deben prometer no decirlo.

―Podemos guardar un secreto ―Kurt dijo en nombre de todo el mundo.

―Es _Fresh Off The Runway_ de Rihanna y David Guetta.

―¡Me encanta! ―Chandler gritó emocionadamente.

―Bueno, al menos encaja ―Kurt se encogió de hombros.

Andrew entrecerró los ojos―. ¡Vamos, es condenadamente candente!

―Supongo ―Kurt replicó sin impresión y podía decir que Andrew estaba decepcionado por la falta de entusiasmo.

Kurt se sacudió un poco cuando de repente dos brazos se movieron alrededor de él por la espalda en un gesto demasiado íntimo.

―Blaine, ¿qué estás haciendo? ―Kurt preguntó con una risa temblorosa.

―¿Quieres bailar? ―Blaine le preguntó.

―No, en este momento no ―Kurt replicó mientras el corazón comenzaba a acelerarse en el pecho. Se sentía atrapado por los brazos de Blaine a su alrededor y las miradas curiosas de todo el mundo: Chandler, Adam, Andrew. Incluso podía sentir los ojos de Genius. Ellos se estaban preguntando si Blaine y él estaban juntos de nuevo.

Tan pronto como habían entrado a Babylon, Blaine estuvo todo sobre él. Era como si alguien hubiera activado un interruptor. Kurt se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba siendo posesivo frente a Adam y Andrew, y cientos de otras bellas personas gay. Kurt encontró el comportamiento de Blaine completamente molesto, pero no se lo podía decir a Blaine enfrente de todos.

―Cielos, realmente hacer calor aquí ―Kurt declaró y se liberó sin hacer parecer que estaba incómodo con estar tan cerca de Blaine. Salió del abrazo e hizo un esfuerzo por verse como si tuviera demasiado calor como para estar cerca de alguien. Incluso desabrochó los primeros dos botones de su camisa, abanicándose con el cuello.

Sin embargo, Blaine no parecía captar la indirecta. Siguió cada movimiento de Kurt como si estuviera pegado a la cadera de Kurt, manteniendo una mano sobre él todo el tiempo.

―¿Estás bien? ―Blaine preguntó, pareciendo preocupado, pero Kurt estaba convencido de que solamente era otra excusa para pasar el brazo por la cintura de Kurt ofreciendo apoyo físico.

―Sí ―Kurt respondió secamente y le dio a Blaine una firme mirada que claramente le decía que retrocediera―. Me siento un poco abarrotado en aquí.

Nuevamente, Blaine no captó la indirecta, pero lo interpretó de la mejor manera que le quedaba―. Deberíamos encontrar un lugar callado entonces ―Blaine ofreció con una sugestiva sonrisa.

Kurt suprimió la urgencia de sacudir y/o estrangular a Blaine. La sutileza no era una de las características más fuertes de Blaine. Kurt ahora tenía dos opciones. Podía rechazar a Blaine enfrente de todos. O podía retirarse a un lugar callado con Blaine y rechazarlo en un ambiente más privado. Ya que Kurt nunca avergonzaría a Blaine en frente de la gente, fue por la opción número dos, aunque Kurt odiaba verse como si se estuvieran escabullendo para hacer lo indecente.

―Vayamos arriba ―Kurt señaló al nivel superior donde salas solitarias proveían privacidad.

El rostro de Blaine se iluminó ante la invitación. El corazón de Kurt se hundió. Era tiempo de tener una madura conversación de corazón a corazón. Eso era lo que Blaine había pedido, aunque Kurt estaba seguro de que a Blaine no le gustaría el resultado.

Aun así, a medio camino el valor de Kurt desapareció. Con cada paso sentía como si se acercara a un mal final.

Kurt no quería tener una conversación seria con Blaine. No quería rechazarlo. Solamente quería que las cosas se quedarán como estaban. Sabía que Blaine quería más y Kurt estaba aterrado del compromiso. ¿Por qué Blaine no se daba cuenta de que ya estaban comprometidos a su manera? ¿Eso no era suficiente?

Además había que considerar a Andrew. A su exnovio no le gustaría ver a Kurt saliendo con alguien, especialmente no con Blaine. Kurt podía imaginar que Andrew enloquecería y ya sea que lastimara a Blaine o saboteara la participación de Kurt en Fashion Hero. Por lo tanto, permanecer sin compromiso era también una forma de protección.

―Estaba esperando que tuviéramos un momento para nosotros, solamente tú y yo ―Blaine dijo mientras alcanzaban el nivel superior y miró a su alrededor buscando un lugar libre―. Antes que nada, quiero decirte que lamento lo que te dije anoche. No creo que haya nada mal contigo. Sé que por el momento estás estresado debido al programa, pero creo que tendrías menor sensación de que flotas si les decimos a todos que regresamos. Ya sabes, una relación es como un ancla, te mantiene seguro y aterrizado, y evita que otras persona se te insinúen constantemente y te distraigan, y...

Normalmente cuando Kurt pasaba las cabinas escondidas y salones de la planta superior, estaba un poco asqueado por todas las sesiones de magreo que ocurrían ahí. Esta noche se preguntaba si jugando con las lenguas en la boca de su amante era una manera para hacer que las personas evitarán hablar demasiado y arruinarán las cosas. Quizás eso es lo que deberían estar haciendo después de todo. Quizás Kurt era capaz de verbalizar con lenguaje corporal lo que no podía decir con palabras.

Kurt vio un sofá de cuero negro desocupado en la esquina y llevó a Blaine consigo. En el momento en que Blaine se le unió en el sofá, Kurt se acercó, inclinándose hacia Blaine y penetrando su mirada con la propia―. Puesto que ya parece que nos escapamos para tener las manos el uno en el otro ―Kurt murmuró y deslizó un dedo bajo el cinturón de Blaine―, ¿por qué no hacemos exactamente eso?

Kurt dio un pequeño tirón al cinturón de Blaine, enviándole un escalofrío.

―¿Tan siquiera escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? ―Blaine preguntó y puso sus manos sobre Kurt para frenar la distracción.

―Sí ―Kurt respondió con toda seriedad―. Te escucho, amor. Pero no me gusta como siempre te estás quejando de las cosas cuando estas pueden ser tan fáciles justo como esto.

Kurt le dio a la barbilla de Blaine un pellizco con su pulgar y el dedo índice antes de moverse a besarlo.

Los ojos de Blaine parpadearon cerrados. Los labios de Kurt eran suaves y firmes contra los suyos y coquetamente movió rápido la lengua hacia afuera para invitar a Blaine a participar. Como si Blaine pudiera resistirlo. Claro que Blaine correspondió al juguetón beso. Kurt dejó escapar un pequeño tarareo de placer y se acercó, casi sentándose en el regazo de Blaine.

Con una mano Blaine se sujetó del reposabrazos del sofá, con la otra mano tomando el cuello de la camisa de Kurt para mantenerlo en su lugar.

Kurt rompió el beso―. No arrugues la camisa, por favor ―dijo―. Es una pieza costosa de la caja fuerte de Isabelle.

―Se ve increíble en ti ―Blaine admiró un poco sin aliento―. Resalta totalmente el azul de tus -

―Guarda ese pensamiento ―Kurt lo interrumpió al darle otro beso a Blaine, urgiéndolo para volver al pequeño baile de lenguas.

Blaine intentó concentrarse en besar a Kurt y disfrutar la sensación, pero no pudo frenar a su mente de analizar los motivos de Kurt. Pensó en como Kurt había sido evasivo hoy cuando fuera que dijera que quería tener una conversación seria.

Esta vez, con el impacto del descubrimiento, Blaine rompió el beso.

―Lo estás haciendo de nuevo ―Blaine exclamó―. Esta es una táctica de distracción, porque no quieres hablar de nosotros.

―¿No quieres enrollarte conmigo? ―Kurt preguntó, levantando las cejas y haciendo puchero al propósito.

―Si quiero, pero-

Kurt no dejó que Blaine terminara esa oración sino que le reclamó la boca para un beso todavía más intenso. Al instante demandó entrar y comenzar a masajear la lengua de Blaine con la suya, clavándose tan profundo como si quisiera devorarlo vivo.

Blaine intentó alejarse, pero Kurt puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura y le sacudió la nunca, gimiendo un poco mientras prolongaba el beso. Blaine simplemente se acomodó más profundo en el sofá, rindiéndose por ahora.

Kurt sintió una repentina urgencia corriéndole por el cuerpo. No había planeado arrojarse a Blaine así, pero tuvo pánico. Sabía que si tenían una charla con el corazón en la mano, lo más probable era que Blaine se alejaría, porque no le gustaría lo que Kurt tenía que decir.

Kurt no podía darle a Blaine lo que de verdad quería y tan pronto como Blaine se diera cuenta de eso no esperaría más.

Con este inquietante pensamiento en el fondo de su mente, Kurt sentía que este podría ser el último beso y esto lo aterraba.

Lejos de miradas indiscretas, Kurt lo estaba tocando, deslizando la mano entre las piernas de Kurt y engatusando la dolorosa respuesta.

―¡Espera! ―Blaine detuvo a Kurt―. Antes de que vayamos más lejos, quiero que lo digas.

―¿Decir qué?

―Di que volvemos a estar juntos ―Blaine dijo con impaciencia―. Hagámoslo oficial.

Para la decepción de Blaine, Kurt se sentó de nuevo y una sombra cayó sobre su rostro.

―Te dije que no estoy listo para una devoradora relación a tiempo completo, Blaine ―Kurt dijo con calma.

―Creí que confiabas en mi otra vez ―Blaine dijo lentamente.

―No se trata de la confianza, Blaine. Sé que no va a lastimarme otra vez.

Blaine dejó salir esa observación―. No lo entiendo. Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Es cosa de amor? ¿Ya no me amas? ―Blaine preguntó con una vocecita.

―Tú sabes lo mucho que significas para mí, Blaine ―Kurt dijo, tomando la mano de Blaine entre las suyas.―. Te necesito en mi vida. Pero eso no significa que crea que debemos estar juntos. Creo que justo ahora no soy bueno para ti, y tú no eres bueno para mí.

―¿Por qué no? ¿Qué no es bueno? ―Blaine preguntó, confundido―. ¿Esto es por el sexo? Podemos cambiar las cosas si quieres y-

―No, el sexo no es el problema ―Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación―. No puedo resistirme a ti y lo sabes.

―Entonces ¿qué? ―Blaine inquirió, quedándose sin paciencia―. Simplemente quiero entender por qué no querrías estar conmigo. Todavía me amas y claramente me deseas. ¿Por qué no dar el siguiente paso?

―Mira, mientras no etiquetemos esto, no nos decepcionaremos el uno al otro.

―Pero tampoco podemos construir algo ―Blaine argumentó―. Siento que sacas estúpidas razones simplemente para no tener que decirme la verdad.

―Déjalo así ―Kurt dijo.

―No, quiero que me des razones, Kurt ―Blaine demandó―. ¡Dime por qué no quieres estar conmigo!

―¡Porque eres débil, Blaine! ―Kurt por fin espetó.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―Blaine preguntó, desconcertado―. ¿Débil, cómo?

Las lágrimas se agruparon en los ojos de Kurt y rápidamente apartó la vista para reordenar sus emociones―. A veces desearía que fuera tan fácil volver a ser quiénes fuimos una vez. Yo siendo el chico de ojos embelesados que acariciaba el suelo por el que caminabas y tú siendo tan apuesto y encantador. Pero todo lo que veo ahora cuando te miro es tu debilidad. Dime, cuando te metiste en mi cama el jueves en la noche, lloraste porque Rachel dijo algo estúpido sobre nosotros, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Blaine miró fijamente a Kurt, sin ser capaz de decir nada en su defensa.

―Todavía eres el mismo chico inseguro de entonces y te odio por tu debilidad, Blaine. ¡Te odio!

―¿Por qué sacar eso ahora? ―Blaine pregunto, la voz ronca con emoción contenida―. Creí que me habías perdonado.

―Pensé que lo había hecho ―Kurt dijo, secándose los ojos―. Quiero olvidarlo, pero de vez en cuando sale burbujeando a la superficie de nuevo y me persigue.

Blaine tan sólo lo miró y observó silenciosas lágrimas deslizándose por la mejilla de Kurt, a causa de un grave error que él había cometido hace un año.

―Lloraste anoche porque Rachel hizo una estúpido comentario sobre nosotros. Deberías estar por encima de tales cosas ―Kurt continuó con un toque de enojo en la voz y una fiera expresión en el rostro―. Necesito estar por encima de esas cosas, tengo que ser fuerte por mí, Blaine. No puedo serlo por ambos. No puedo vivir constantemente asegurándote que te amo. Necesitas tener más respeto propio y confianza. ―Kurt dejó escapar una risa casi histérica―. Sé que esto suena poco convincente viniendo de mí, considerando lo que pasé con Andrew. No estoy diciendo que soy perfecto, por el contrario. El año pasado me di cuenta que también soy débil, de otra manera. Después de todo, ambos somos simplemente humanos.

―Nunca te volvería a engañar ―Blaine dijo solemnemente, sintiendo la necesidad de expresarlo otra vez.

―Eso lo sé ―Kurt se secó los ojos―. Me haces sentir que soy la luna y las estrellas para ti, y eso es exhaustivo, Blaine. Me haces sentir que soy responsable por tu felicidad. _No puedo _ser responsable de tu felicidad. Todavía tengo problemas encontrando la mía. Y tampoco quiero que te sientas responsable de la mía.

―Lo haces sonar como si estar en una relación fuera un trabajo ―Blaine contrarrestó, consternado―. Como una obligación.

―De alguna manera lo es, ¿no crees? ―Kurt preguntó―. No quiero sonar como si únicamente quisiera disfrutar los buenos momentos y alejarme de los malos momentos. Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti. Y sé que estás preocupas por mí, y te doy suficiente razones para estarlo. Pero tenerte cerca constantemente, preguntando si estoy bien- ―Kurt negó con la cabeza―. Me hacer sentir mal por no sentirme mejor.

―Lo comprendo ―Blaine dijo con la voz más calmada que fue capaz.

―No, no creo que puedas entender ―Kurt dijo, sintiendo que necesitaba explicar más―. Todavía quiero que seamos amigos. Más que amigos.

―No ―Blaine respondió sin emoción en la voz y apartó su mano del agarre de Kurt―. Más que amigos ya no.

Kurt tragó con fuerza ante esto―. Tienes razón. Tal vez es todo o nada con nosotros. Quizás no podemos ser nada intermedio ―Kurt dijo, resignado.

―Si no te importa me gustaría estar sólo por un rato ―Blaine dijo con una vocecita, evitando la mirada de Kurt. Se sentó con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos fijos en un punto lejano.

Kurt se sentó inmóvil por un momento más prolongado, mirando fijo al perfil de Blaine y odiándose por su propia debilidad que no le permitiría simplemente amar a este hombre con todo su corazón, cuerpo y alma.

Lentamente se puso de pie y se alejó.

Kurt descendió de las escaleras sintiéndose como si estuviera en trance, como si estuviera atrapado en una realidad onírica que no podría ser su vida. Sentía el dolor de Blaine y la decepción como si compartieran un cuerpo y de alguna manera así era. Conocía a Blaine mejor que nadie y Kurt odiaba lastimar a Blaine y no sabía si había hecho lo correcto. Lo único que sabía era que Blaine lo había hecho sentir claustrofóbico últimamente y necesitaba espacio para respirar. Al mismo tiempo, Kurt se sentía extrañamente con pánico al pensar que podía perder a Blaine.

Por mucho que amaba y necesitaba a Blaine, Kurt no estaba en estado mental para estar prendado de alguien y no podía darle a Blaine toda su atención y todo su amor justo ahora. Como resultado, lo único justo por hacer era rechazar a Blaine, ¿cierto? Pero, ¿por qué dolía tanto?

A medio camino en las escaleras Kurt detuvo en seco su trayecto. Simplemente no quería unirse a sus amigos ahora. Se sentó en la silla metálica y apoyó la cabeza contra la barandilla. Luchó contra la urgencia de ir corriendo arriba y lanzarse a los brazos de Blaine y rogarle que lo aceptara.

Pero no podía, porque de la nada se sintió tan pesado y cansado que necesitó un momento para descansar. Kurt juntó las manos entre las piernas para detener el temblor. Su barriga gruñó y Kurt estaba contento de que la música fuera demasiado alta como para que alguien pudiera oír a su estómago quejarse. Sabía que debería irse y conseguir algo para comer, ya que había estado funcionando hoy con pura adrenalina y probablemente debería obsequiar a su cuerpo algo de nutrientes.

―¿Kurt? ¿Estás bien? ―una voz preocupada lo alcanzó y mientras Kurt levantaba la vista vio la igualmente preocupada cara de Chandler a tan sólo unas pulgadas de la suya.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Blaine? ―Chandler inquirió, los ojos agrandados y rodeados de pánico. Chandler siempre sabía al instante cuando las cosas eran un desastre.

―Está escaleras arriba ―Kurt dijo alto contra la música―. ¿Puedes por favor ir y mantenerlo acompañado? ―Kurt preguntó y señaló al nivel superior en la dirección de la sala dónde dejó a Blaine. No quería que Blaine estuviera sólo y sufriendo.

Chandler devolvió una mirada toda solemne y sería. No hizo más preguntas, sino que le dio a Kurt un asentimiento y una mirada que reaseguraba que cuidaría de su amigo sin importar las circunstancias.

Mientras Kurt observaba a Chandler marcharse por las escaleras, se encontró congelado en el lugar con un dolor penetrante en el pecho. Lentamente la noción puso en su lugar que las cosas entre él y Blaine habían definitivamente ido mal y que no sería fácil arreglarlas.

Antes de que pudiera detenerse en la situación demasiado tiempo, Kurt fue distraído por un vibrar detrás de sus pantalones. Saco el teléfono de su bolsillo trasero. Era hora de otras preguntas y respuestas con su papá.

―Hola papá ―Kurt dijo, levantando la voz por encima de la música y presionando la mano sobre el oído libre.

―¿Kurt? ¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Dónde estás?

―Estoy en un club, papá ―Kurt replicó y de apresuró a salir hacia el pasillo donde podía hablar.

―¿Qué?

―Estoy en Babylon, ¿el club del que te conté?

―¿Para el que necesitas una identificación falsa? ―Burt recordó reprobatoriamente.

―No te preocupes, no estoy tomando ―Kurt aseguró rápidamente.

―Por supuesto es lo que espero ―Burt dijo con un suspiro―. Entonces, ¿cómo fue el programa?

―Muy bien ―Kurt replicó y se sentó en un sofá libre, todavía cubriéndose el oído libre para entender mejor a su padre―. ¡Obtuve el tercer lugar!

―¡Hurra! ¡Eso es asombroso, colega! ―Burt animó.

―¡Sí! ―Kurt dijo menos emocionado.

―No suenas muy feliz ―Burt observó.

―Estoy feliz ―Kurt respondió, pero sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta―. Simplemente es... Blaine ―trató de idear, pero de repente se atragantó y se esforzó por mantener la voz y emociones bajo control.

―Oh cielos ―Burt dijo simpáticamente―. Por supuesto es Blaine. Estaría sorprendido si alguien más pudiera hacerte perder la calma. ¿Qué hizo?

―Me pidió estar juntos de nuevo y le dije que todavía no quiero ser novio. Ahora él está herido. Quizás debí decir que sí. Ha sido paciente conmigo y de verdad lo amo. No sé qué me retiene. Algo debe estar mal conmigo.

Kurt alejó las lágrimas de sus ojos, evitando el contacto visual con todos a su alrededor.

―No sirve si no estás listo todavía, Kurt. Blaine entenderá.

―Tal vez no debería estar con nadie. Quizás no estoy hecho para las relaciones. Apesto en hacer a la gente feliz.

―Oye, eso no es de lo que se tratan las relaciones. Es cuestión de apoyarse. Preocuparse y amar en las buenas como en las malas.

―Simplemente me siento sobrecogido con todo en mi vida por el momento ―Kurt admitió―. No estoy listo para lo malo y sé que Blaine nunca me lastimaría conscientemente, pero yo podría lastimarlo inconscientemente - justo como ahora. No puedo manejar esa clase de responsabilidad. ¿Esto tiene sentido? Amo a Blaine, lo quiero en mi vida, pero además él es demasiado justo ahora.

―No puedo decir que entiendo tus razones ―Burt dijo consideradamente―. Pero no es nada que debas sentir la necesidad de explicar. Básicamente, lo que estás diciendo es que no estás listo para una relación y eso está bien, Kurt. La gente necesita respetar eso. Blaine necesita respetarlo.

―La cuestión es que pude haberle dado a Blaine señales muy confusas ―Kurt confesó.

―¿Como cuáles? ―Burt preguntó, sonando no emocionado del todo.

―Como besarlo ―Kurt dijo lentamente, sin querer revelar demasiado.

―¿Oh? ―Burt hizo un sonido escéptico.

―A decir verdad, hicimos más que simplemente besarnos. Es decir, mucho más. Pero durante todo dije que no quería una relación ―Kurt dijo, de nuevo con un suspiro frustrado―. Él simplemente no quería escucharlo. Quería probarme que yo era el único y es demasiado. No merezco toda su atención.

―Si tú lo dices ―Burt gruñó―. Pero a mí me suena a que sin embargo quieres su atención. Vamos, Kurt, si Blaine dejara de perseguirte, ¿serías infeliz?

―Tienes un punto ―Kurt admitió―. Es como esa vieja canción de N'Sync ―Kurt meditó y cantó la línea―, _and no matter what I do I feel the pain, with or without you_*.

Burt dejó escapar otro gruñido―. Voy a ser honesto, no me gusta la manera en que estás a tratando a Blaine. Creo que deberías mantener la distancia hasta que pongas en orden tus sentimientos.

Kurt se pasó una mano por los ojos―. Me siento terrible por rechazarlo.

―Estoy seguro de que Blaine sabe que esto no significa que no lo ames.

―Eso espero ―Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

―Escucha, chico, ¿por qué no vas a casa? No me agrada que estés rodeado de tantos chicos gay cuando estás así. ―Burt dijo.

―¿Cuando estoy cómo? ―Kurt preguntó irritado.

―Confuso, vulnerable ―Burt especificó―. Simplemente ten cuidado, con lo que sea que hagas, ¿de acuerdo?

―¡Oh, Dios, papá! ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? No voy arrojándome por ahí. Lo mío con Blaine es confuso, sí, pero él me importa y no me gustaría ir y estar con la segunda mejor opción simplemente porque puedo.

―Muy buen, entonces ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

―Quiero bailar ―Kurt dijo―. Solo en la pista de baile. Bueno, yo y alrededor de cientos de personas, pero básicamente solamente yo y la música. Parece que el DJ está enamorado de Adam Lambert, porque está poniendo todas sus canciones esta noche y necesito llegar a la pista de baile para eso. Buenas noches, papá.

―Buenas noches, chico. Intenta no meterte en problemas, ¿de acuerdo?

―Créeme, tengo problemas suficientes para una noche ―Kurt respondió.

_Steel to my trembling lips_  
><em>How did the night ever get like this?<em>  
><em>One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down<em>

Kurt fue directo pasando a sus compañeros héroes de la moda que estaban reunidos cerca del bar. No estaba de humor para hablarle a ninguno. En vez de eso levantó los brazos alto sobre la cabeza y meneándose profundizó en la multitud que bailaba, y no fue mucho hasta que la música empezó a hacer efecto.

_Bottom of the bottle hits_  
><em>waking up my mind as I throw a fit<em>  
><em>The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down<em>

El ritmo estaba presionando adrenalina en sus venas y el volumen ensordecedor, pero Kurt extrañaba la sensación que le nublaba la mente que Babylon usualmente le proveía cuando simplemente era un cuerpo moviéndose entre cientos. No pudo frenar a su mente de pensar en Blaine, y la lastimada mirada en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que Kurt no estaría con él.

_My heart's beating faster_  
><em>I know what I'm after<em>

_Addicted to the numb, livin' in the cold _

_The higher, the lower the down, down, down_

_Now I can't seem to breathe right__  
><em>cause I keep runnin runnin runnin runnin<em>  
><em>runnin from my heart<em>_

Evitó el contacto visual con cualquiera, porque no estaba de humor para coquetear ni animar a alguien para que le hablara. Quería estar solo en la multitud. Así que bailó con los brazos sobre la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, ahogándose en la música.

_Sick of being sick__  
><em>and ready for another kind of fix<em>  
><em>The damage is damning me down, down, down<em>_

_On this road I'm crawlin'__  
><em>save me cause I'm fallin'<em>_

_I can't seem to breathe right__  
><em>cause I keep runnin runnin runnin runnin<em>  
><em>runnin from my heart<em>_

Mientras Kurt bailaba los brazos de alguien furtivamente pasaron alrededor de su cintura desde atrás y lo mantuvo cerca al cuerpo de la otra persona. Kurt supo inmediatamente quién era. Levantó la vista sobre el hombro con una expresión de molestia.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Me encanta saber de ustedes! :)<strong>

**Canción en este capítulo:**

**Adam Lambert – Runnin'**

* * *

><p><strong>Esta es una historia Klaine y ¡Klaine volverá a estar junto! Pero habrá algunas bajas más antes. <strong>

**Aprenderemos un poco más acerca del pasado de Chandler y un montón sobre Genius. **

**Adam va a conseguir una oportunidad de salir con Kurt – pero solamente por poco tiempo.**

**Andrew va a complicar la vida de Kurt otra vez.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias <em>SonofLuffy<em> y _MysticNight36 _por ser una gran ayuda en el trayecto!**

* * *

><p>* y no importa lo que haga siento el dolor, contigo o sin ti.<p>

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	18. Chapter 18 - Babylon Parte II - Asfixiar

Traducción autorizada por** **DiDiGlee****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

**Sábado – Babylon Parte II – Asfixiar**

**Canciones en este capítulo:**

**Adam Lambert – Chokehold**

**Sigma – Nobody To Love**

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Sheets are in a knot_

_my heart is like a rock, hey_

Dos brazos fuete se apretaron alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y presionaron su espalda contra el cuerpo caliente que era más alto y más ancho que el de Kurt y pegajoso, y sudado por bailar. El trasero de Kurt se encontró con una protuberancia que era inconfundiblemente una erección.

―¿Bailando solo? ―la profunda voz estaba hablando fuerte por encima de la música cerca del oído de Kurt.

―Sí ―Kurt respondió sobre el hombro con los dientes apretados―. ¡Y me gustaría mantenerlo así!

Kurt giró dentro del abrazo de Andrew y apartó las manos de sí en un veloz movimiento. Sus ojos estaban centellando con enfado mientras miró fijo a Andrew que se había quitado la camisa y atraía a muchos hombres hambrientos.

―¿Qué quieres? ―Kurt le espetó, que no estaba de humor para exquisiteces.

―Baila conmigo. ―Sonó más como una orden que una petición.

―¿En serio? ¿Me abordas medio desnudo y esperas que me embelese por ti? ―Kurt estaba molesto.

_Pictures flashing by inside my head_

_I'm hanging by a thread,_

_but I'd do it all again_

―Puedo ver tu sufrimiento ―Andrew dijo, fijando la mirada con Kurt.

Kurt tenía un contrargumento en los labios, pero se quedó en silencio.

―Hiciste lo correcto, al rechazarlo ―Andrew dijo, los ojos grises penetrantes en los de Kurt.

Kurt le dio una mirada inquisitiva. ¿Cómo sabía Andrew que rechazó a Blaine?

―Él es como un cachorro que se equivocó y ruega por ser amado otra vez ―Andrew explicó con detalle―. Pero traicionó tu confianza una vez, no deberías olvidar eso. Tan pronto como le des lo que quiere, te traicionará de nuevo. Nunca le des a alguien lo que quiere o de lo contrario perderá interés en ti.

―Mi decisión no tiene nada que ver con Blaine de manera personal ―Kurt explicó malhumoradamente―. No quiero estar atado en una relación.

_I keep running away, running away_

_Running away from you_

_But I can't stand breaking the chains,_

_'Cause I know, the second you go_

_Want you to bring it on back, bring it on back_

_Bring it on back to me_

―Blaine, Adam. Esos chicos de todas maneras no son buenos para ti, cariño ―Andrew dijo y se acercó. Libremente puso los brazos alrededor del cuello de Kurt y apoyó la mejilla contra la cabeza de Kurt―. Con ellos todo es ya sea blanco o negro, sí o no. No entienden lo que necesitas. Que no es un hombro para llorar. No es amor. Necesitas a una persona que te lleve a lugares a los que no te atreves ir por tu cuenta.

―Lo que necesito es que te mantengas alejado de mí, Drew ―Kurt respondió con voz dura y lo empujó, pero Andrew agarró los brazos de Kurt y lo balanceó en una parodia de baile.

―¿Así es como me agradeces por ponerte en tercer lugar? ―jadeó mientras acercaba de nuevo a Kurt y pasó los brazos a su alrededor.

Kurt miró fijamente a su oponente, perplejo―. ¿De qué estás hablando? No hiciste nada para ponerme ahí.

―Sí, lo hice ―Andrew retorció la boca en una sonrisa de superioridad―. Le dije a Angelique Didien que manipulara su voto.

Kurt sintió como si Andrew le hubiera quitado el piso bajo los pies.

―¡Eso es una mentira! ―Kurt trató de empujar a Andrew, pero él se sostuvo y apretó el abrazo.

―¿Crees que destacaste de cero a héroe en una sola semana con tu estúpida creación inspirada en Sweeney Todd? ―Andrew dejó escapar una carcajada malvada―. Todo es cuestión de conocer a las personas correctas en el momento correcto, cariño. Angelique me pidió que la ayudara a promocionar su trabajo en América. A cambio daría su voto a quién fuera que yo diga lo vale.

―No te creo ―Kurt le siseó―. ¡Eres un mentiroso!

―Sin mi eres nada, Kurt. Inténtalo y mantén tu lugar la semana que viene, te reto.

―¿Estás amenazandome? ¿Así es como quieres hacerme volver contigo?

―No ―Andrew mostró su retorcida sonrisa―. Vendrás por tu cuenta. Soy el único que puede darte lo que necesitas y no te juzga por ello.

―¡Eres asqueroso! ―De repente Kurt estaba increíblemente enojado. Sintió la rabia a través de sí como un relámpago y sintió la inmediata urgencia de lastimar a Andrew físicamente y causarle dolor extremo.

_And you know I want your chokehold_

_Want you to bring it on back, bring it on back_

_Bring it on back to me_

Levantó el puño y atacó, apuntando a la sonrisa torcida en el rostro de Andrew. Pero Andrew anticipó el movimiento y atrapó el brazo de Kurt, usando el momento para darle una vuelta. Kurt chocó con otra persona que le frunció el ceño.

Kurt fue a atacar otra vez. Con un grito que se ahogó por la música, arremetió contra Andrew, lo empujó con fuerza y le hizo tropezar hacia atrás―. ¡No quiero tu ayuda, Drew! ¡No te necesito! ¡No necesito a nadie!

Agarró el brazo de Andrew y le clavó las uñas en la sensible piel de la parte interior de los brazos de Andrew.

Andrew simplemente sonrió, ni siquiera hizo una mueca por el dolor.

En respuesta, Andrew agarró firmemente las caderas de Kurt, se acercó y enterró dolorosamente las uñas en la piel de Kurt.

―Suéltame ―Kurt gruñó. Pero Andrew no lo hizo. Comenzó a balancearse en el lugar como si simplemente fueran otra pareja bailando.

―¡Drew! ―Kurt protestó, en apuros por el agarre.

―Me gusta cuando te pones a luchar ―Andrew atormentó y apretó el agarre sobre Kurt como queriendo romperle la columna. Le sacó todo el aire de las entrañas a Kurt.

―Suéltame ―Kurt resopló y golpeó el brazo de Andrew para liberarse―. Me estás lastimando.

―Oh, lo siento ―Andrew dijo como si no conociera su propia fuerza.

Cuando Andrew por fin lo soltó, Kurt se sentía mareado y tenía problemas para respirar. De repente la multitud a su alrededor era demasiada.

―Excúsame ―Andrew dijo despreocupado y giró para irse―. Genie me pidió un baile.

Esta vez Kurt agarró el brazo de Andrew―. ¡Déjalo en paz! No juegues con él también.

―Sabes, no todo es acerca de ti, Kurt ―Andrew dijo y se encogió de hombros para deshacerse de Kurt―. Otras personas también necesitan mi asistencia. ―Antes de que Kurt pudiera responder, Andrew se desvaneció entre la multitud.

Kurt sentía náuseas. Los costados le dolían con un punzante dolor en donde Andrew lo había tenido firmemente agarrado. No había sentido el dolor mientras que las manos de Andrew estuvieron sobre él, pero ahora que se fue, confusamente el dolor estaba.

Quería irse de la pista de baile, pero estaba atrapado en el centro y no quería meterse con las personas. No quería que nadie lo tocara. Por mucho tiempo Kurt estuvo simplemente de pie sin moverse en mitad de la pista. Nadie le prestaba atención mientras luchaba por controlar un ataque de pánico.

_Oh without your touch I suffocate_

_Cold asphyxiate, but I kinda like the pain, hey_

La noche definitivamente no podía empeorar.

Levantó la vista a la segunda planta donde suponía que Blaine todavía estaba sentado y progresando la plática. Kurt quería ir con él y contarle de la confabulación de Andrew, pero no podía. De todas maneras no era problema de Blaine.

_Baby, I can smell you on my clothes_

_I try to stay composed_

_But I feel the fever grow, grow, oh, oh_

Kurt simplemente estaba contento de que Chandler estuviera con Blaine, porque si había un chico que pudiera animarlo, ese era Chandler. Kurt no quería que Blaine estuviera triste y sufriendo. Odiaba que le hubiera causado tanto dolor y decepción, pero Blaine lo superaría y avanzaría y Blaine merecía algo mucho mejor de todas maneras.

_I keep running away, running away_

_Running away from you_

_But I can't stand breaking the chains,_

_Breaking the chains_

Y sin embargo, Kurt fijó la mirada al segundo piso y deseó fuertemente que Blaine bajara y lo encontrara aquí solo en la pista de baile. Blaine tomaría su mano y le diría que salieran de ahí e irían a algún lugar que fuera callado y pacífico, y donde pudieran simplemente recostarse y escuchar el latido del corazón del otro―. No me odies ―Kurt susurró―. Por favor, no me odies.

_'Cause I know, the second you go_

_Want you to bring it on back, bring it on back_

_Bring it on back to me_

―¿Estás llorando en la pista de baile? ¿Al igual que en la canción?

Kurt se giró para encontrar que Adam estaba de pie junto a él con una sonrisa preocupada. Kurt solamente ahora se dio cuenta que ciertamente estaba llorando. Normalmente se hubiera sentido avergonzado de haber sido atrapado con lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro, pero había algo surreal acerca de estar en el club, envuelto en escandalosa música y rodeado de extraños. Hacía que todo lo que estaba pasando fuera como un sueño. Tiendes a hacer cosas que normalmente no harías, ya que era una situación fuera de lo ordinario, y por lo tanto no debería avergonzarte perder el control de las emociones.

―Entonces debe ser algo importante ―Adam comentó ante la falta de respuesta de Kurt.

―De proporciones aplastantes ―Kurt respondió, elevando la voz por encima de la música y finalmente secando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

―¿Quién te hizo mal? ―Adam preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

―Oh, soy bastante capaz de arruinar mi propia vida ―Kurt gritó en respuesta. Pretendía ser una broma, pero Adam no se rió. En su lugar miró más de cerca de Kurt.

―Estás pálido ―Adam observó, preocupado―. Y estás temblando. No estás del todo bien. Por qué no te vas a sentar por un minuto.

Kurt se sentía más bien débil y de hecho su cuerpo estaba temblando de cansancio. No había comido en todo el día. Los nervios habían colisionado con el apetito y como resultado no había sido capaz de comer.

Además sentía náuseas, pero eso era probablemente culpa del nudo en el estómago relacionado con Blaine y el impacto de la revelación de Andrew, lo cual Kurt no quería creer.

―Ven conmigo, te conseguiré algo para tomar ―Adam ofreció, luciendo más preocupado cada minuto.

―Agua estaría bien ―Kurt admitió. Se estaba balanceando en su lugar, el mareo asumió el control. Al siguiente segundo, el mundo a su alrededor se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Blaine se sentó fatigosamente en el sofá, sintiéndose demasiado pesado como para moverse. No quería ir abajo y encarar a los otros. Era malo en pretender estar bien cuando no era así. Por lo que miraba fijo al techo en la penumbra del nivel superior y se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba sintiendo.<p>

Estuvo sorprendido de averiguar que no estaba enojado con Kurt. De hecho tenía una extraña sensación de cercanía. Como si por fin pudiera dejar de intentar hacer las cosas bien. Había sido muy exhaustivo intentarlo y constantemente ser rechazado.

_Pictures flashing by inside my head_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

Sin embargo, deseaba que no se hubieran besado. Se había dado cuenta de que algo había estado apagado cuando Kurt lo había besado y que era una sensación horrible para un último beso. El último beso... Las lágrimas lo abrumaron con ese pensamiento. Nunca volvería a besar a Kurt.

_Baby, I can smell you on my clothes_

_I try to stay composed_

Alguien se acercó a él y Blaine se sentó rápido, preparado para dejar el espacio a la siguiente pareja. Pero era Chandler y Blaine se alegró. Ni siquiera se molestó en apartar las lágrimas, Chandler era uno de esos amigos con los que te sientes suficientemente cómodo como para mostrarles cuando eres miserable.

―¿Te importa si me uno? ―Chandler preguntó y se sentó en el sofá, brincando un poco―. Vaya, es muy acogedor aquí en la cabina del amor ―dijo, acariciando el asiento del sofá―. Además nunca antes me he sentado aquí con un chico lindo.

Blaine sonrió ligeramente―. ¿Cómo? ―preguntó y se volvió a sentar para ver a Chandler, pero no lograba distinguir los rasgos de su amigo contra las destellantes luces de colores que venían de la pista de baile.

Chandler estaba ruborizado por la inesperada pregunta―. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, a los chicos lindos no les gustan los nerds con gafas.

―Tonterías ―Blaine entrecerró los ojos y admirado la forma en que el cabello ahora púrpura de Chandler brillaba contra las luces reflejadas por la bola de espejos―. Desde este ángulo tu cabello luce como ―Blaine murmuró y levantó la mano como para tocarlo―, como mágico.

―Uh, vaya ―Chandler respondió con una sonrisa―. Gracias.

Siguiendo una repentina urgencia, Blaine se inclinó hacia Chandler y lo abrazó.

Por un segundo Chandler estuvo congelado, pero cuando Blaine posó la barbilla sobre su hombro y pasó los brazos por la cintura de Chandler, su amigo correspondió al abrazo. Chandler frotó la espalda de Blaine y murmuró en voz baja―. Kurt también sufre, sabes.

―Fue arrogante pensar que yo era lo que él necesitaba para mejorar ―Blaine dijo y la voz atrapada en su garganta.

―No eres arrogante ―Chandler discrepó―. Kurt sabe que tenías buenas intenciones.

―Siento que lo he perdido ―Blaine dijo en un murmullo bajo―. No esta noche, sino desde hace un tiempo.

―No hables así ―Chandler dijo en voz callada y frotó la espalda de Blaine incluso más fuerte.

―No sé qué hacer ―Blaine soltó un pesado suspiro y dejó ir a Chandler.

_'Cause I know, the second you go_

_Want you to bring it on back, bring it on back_

_Bring it on back to me_

―Bueno, ¿quizás quieras bailar? ―Chandler preguntó en su misión de animar a Blaine―. Nunca antes he bailado aquí, pero siempre hay una primera vez, ¿cierto?

Blaine sacudió la cabeza―. No estoy de humor, lo siento.

―¿Quieres oír lo que pienso? ―Chandler preguntó, empujando las gafas sobre su nariz―. No necesitas hacer nada. Es el turno de Kurt para enamorarte. No has sido más que maravilloso todo este tiempo, quiero decir desde que llegaste a New York. Quieto a Kurt entrañablemente, pero no entiendo por qué se resiste tanto a ti. Debe estar loco para no querer ser tu novio.

Blaine le dio a Chandler una mirada de lado, desconcertado e incluso halagado―. No sé ―por fin dijo―. Puedo ser egoísta. ―Se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar un suspiro―. Mientras que Kurt, bueno, no es él mismo ―Blaine dijo ponderando, y rápidamente añadió―, no quiero decir que está loco, pero sabes que Kurt está algo inestable por el momento. Desde que... bueno, no sé exactamente cuándo comenzó, pero luego que dejó a Andrew estaba profundamente asustado y supongo que simplemente no quería darme cuenta de lo mal que estaba.

―Justamente mayor razón para que esté con alguien estable como tú ―Chandler dijo con un ligero encogimiento de hombros―. Pero supongo que nadie conoce los demonios con los que alguien más tiene que pelear.

Blaine se acercó a la barandilla para bajar la mirada a la pista de baile. Chandler se le unió, reclinándose sobre los brazos en la barandilla. Vislumbraron a Kurt en la multitud danzante con Adam.

―Podría parecer que está bailando y divirtiéndose, pero estoy seguro de que sufre ―Chandler dijo rápidamente.

Blaine le dio una delgada sonrisa―. Está bien. Tiene permitido bailar. No quiero que se sienta mal por mi comportamiento. Entiendo sus razones, simplemente deseo que las cosas fueran diferentes.

―¿Vas a abandonar Fashion Hero? ―Chandler de repente preguntó, claramente impactado por la sola idea.

Blaine frunció la ceja. Evidentemente el pensamiento no se le había ocurrido todavía―. No, todavía lo ayudaré ―Blaine respondió―. No quiero arruinar su oportunidad en este programa.

―Me alegro ―Chandler dijo, dejando escapar una bocanada de alivio―. Quiero ver más de los conjuntos que Kurt crea para ti. Él tiene ojo para lo que te queda.

―Lo tiene ―Blaine afirmó, pero dolió un poco. Recordó esa sensación del instituto cuando Kurt solamente tenía ojos para él y cuando Kurt planeaba los atuendos de Blaine. Toda la atención se había sentido asombrosa. Blaine se había sentido como la persona más importante en la vida de Kurt. Había deseado sentir que era el único para Kurt de nuevo.

Por eso dolía un poco observarlo bailar y hablar con Adam, pero aun así Blaine no podía apartar la vista de Kurt. Chandler lo mantuvo acompañado en silencio.

Bajo su observación, Kurt de repente se balanceó en el lugar y se tocó la frente como si estuviera mareado. Adam se reclinó y le dijo algo y Kurt negó con la cabeza. Al siguiente momento – en un parpadeo - Kurt se cayó fuera de vista.

Les tomó a Chandler y Blaine un segundo para registrar lo que había pasado. Solamente cuando la mirada preocupada de Adam cayó al piso y se hundió, se dieron cuenta que Kurt debió haberse desplomado.

―¡KURT! ―Blaine gritó en conmoción, pero su voz fue ahogada por la música. Se apoyó en la barandilla con las dos manos hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos mientras miraba el lugar donde ambos hombres habían desaparecido.

―¿Qué pasó? ―Chandler inquirió, preocupado―. ¿Se desmayó?

Mientras observaban, un latido más tarde Adam emergió con la figura sin vida de Kurt en los brazos y se movía entre la multitud, llevando a Kurt a la salida. La multitud que bailaba como olas del mar, moviéndose fluidamente a la par, solamente partiéndose de mala gana cuando Adam los perturbaba.

Blaine y Chandler bajaron corriendo y encontraron a Adam fuera del lugar en el pasillo a tiempo para presenciar que Genius le estaba gritando.

―¡No en el piso sucio, idiota! ¿No ves que lleva un costoso conjunto de diseñador? Ponlo sobre el sofá de ahí. ―Genius gritó instrucciones y fue por delante, mostrándole a Adam a dónde debía llevar a su inconsciente compañero concursante.

―No iba a ponerlo en el piso ―Adam refunfuñó mientras seguía el ejemplo de Genius―. Tan sólo estaba cambiando su peso.

―¿Qué pasó? ―Blaine preguntó e intentó tener una mejor visión de Kurt.

Kurt parecía estar totalmente inconsciente. Los brazos colgaban a sus costados como los de una marioneta a la que le cortaron los hilos.

―Se desmayó ―Adam les dijo.

―Debe ser el estrés ―Chandler asumió.

―Si fuera así todos estaríamos en el puso para ahora ―Devin dijo sarcásticamente y se cruzó de brazos―. Todos hemos tenido un día estresante.

Blaine echó un vistazo y notó a todos los otros concursantes y los modelos reuniéndose alrededor de Kurt, todo mundo menos Andrew.

―Creo que está deshidratado. No lo he visto tomar ni comer nada hoy ―Adam dijo y gentilmente bajó a Kurt en el sofá del pasillo luego que Genius había espantó a sus ocupantes.

―¡Retrocedan, todos! ¡Dénle espacio para respirar, idiotas! ―Genius les espetó―. ¡Tú! ―señaló a Chandler―. Ve y traerle una gaseosa de cola, y no una de dieta. Él necesita un subidón de azúcar.

Chandler inmediatamente salió corriendo.

Blaine se movió para sentarse al borde del sofá para mirar de cerca a Kurt, pero Genius piso la mano en el pecho de Blaine para detenerlo―. ¡Dije que _todos _retrocedan!

―¿Quién te puso a cargo? ―Blaine le espetó.

―La experiencia ―Genius respondió mordazmente, y luego añadió en voz ligeramente más suave―, tengo una hermana que se desmaya demasiado.

Franklyn dio un paso adelante y ofreció una botella de agua―. ¿Y si le echamos agua?

―¡No le vas a echar agua en el rostro! ―Genius le espetó―. ¡Dios, odio cuando la gente hace eso! ―Tomó la botella de la mano de Franklyn y apuntó a Blaine, mandando―. ¡Dame tu pañoleta!

―¿Qué? ―Blaine lo miró fijo, confundido.

―O un pañuelo si tienes uno. ¡Lo que sea, pero apúrate!

Blaine desató la pañoleta e ignoró las miradas curiosas que recibió mientras revelaba su chupetón.

Genius salpicó un poco de agua en la tela, luego se incline sobre Kurt y enjugó la frente con el pañuelo húmedo―. Despierta, K ―Genius dijo en una suave y cantarina voz.

―Todo mundo te está mirando, esperando que te despiertes. Maldición, eso debe ser tan embarazoso para ti.

Blaine dio un vistazo y le disgustó cómo de hecho todos los concursantes de Fashion Hero estaban alrededor embobados y especulando lo que había pasado.

―¿Por qué no se despierta? ¿Se golpeó la cabeza cuando cayó?

―¿Por qué no lo atrapaste, Adam?

―¿Intentaste besarlo y accidentalmente lo noqueaste con tu aliento? ―Devin dijo con una risa.

Blaine observó mientras Genius sentía en la muñeca de Kurt buscando el pulso. Haciéndolo Genius descubrió la rumoreada cicatriz en la muñeca de Kurt, pero rápidamente bajó la manga y dio un vistazo, asegurándose que nadie más la vio. Sus miradas se encontraron y Blaine sintió que Genius podía ser de confianza para mantener el oscuro secreto de Kurt.

―¡Dénle algo de espacio, chicos! ―Genius siseó a sus compañeros de Fashion Heroe que se amontonaron alrededor del sofá.

―Sí, todo mundo muévase ―Blaine afirmó y los ahuyentó―. No hay nada que ver. Kurt estará bien.

Viendo nuevamente a la inconsciente figura de Kurt, Blaine sintió como si la situación fuera irreal. ¿Cómo llegaron a esto? Hace unos minutos Blaine había sentido como si hubiera dejado de correr tras Kurt, pero ahora no se podía imaginar no estar junto a él y esperar a que se despertara.

No importaba que no estuvieran saliendo. No importaba si eran amigos, amantes o algo entre ambas. Todo lo que importaba era que Kurt estuviera bien.

Blaine comenzó a culparse. ¿Perdió alguna señal? Todo en lo que se enfocaba era en conseguir que Kurt amara de nuevo. En realidad no había notado nada más ocurriendo.

Se había añadido al estrés de Kurt en lugar de ayudarlo a aliviar su mente.

Cuando Kurt se despertó, miró alrededor desorientado y con creciente horror. Blaine podía decir que estaba avergonzado. Él odiaba mostrar debilidad a cualquiera―. Oh, Dios, por favor dime que no me desmayé.

―Lo siento, pero sí ―Blaine dijo con una simpática sonrisa―. Adam tuvo que sacarte de la pista de baile.

―Oh, Dios ―Kurt gimió horrorizado y escondió el rostro en sus manos.

Por fin, Chandler regresó con un vaso de gaseosa y una pajilla.

―Ya era hora ―Genius gruñó a Chandler y le quitó el vaso de las manos.

―¡Bebe esto! ―Genius le puso la bebida en la cara de Kurt.

Kurt se sentó poco a poco y agradecido tomó un sorbo.

―¡Tú! ―Genius señaló a Blaine―. Ve y consigue un taxi para Kurt. ―Luego se giró hacia Kurt―. ¿Dónde vives? ¿Vives solo?

―Vivo en Bushwick con él y Rachel ―Kurt dijo, asintiendo hacia Blaine que no acató la orden de Genius, sino que se quedó cerca.

―Bien ―Genius dijo y se dirigió de nuevo a Blaine―. Mejor asegúrate que no vaya a estar solo esta noche.

―No tienes que preocuparte por mí ―Kurt interrumpió, un poco confundido por la preocupación de Genius.

―¿Parezco preocupado por ti? ―Genius resopló y frunció los labios en una mueca de desprecio―. Simplemente no quiero que el programa sea ensombrecido con titulares como, _Mediocre concursante héroe de la moda encontrado muerto en su apartamento culpando al programa en su nota suicida_. Si no puedes manejar el estrés deberías retirarte.

―Te encantaría que me retirará, ¿verdad? ―Kurt rodó los ojos y bebió más de la gaseosa.

Genius se giró hacia Blaine y Chandler que eran solamente los que restaban ahí―. ¿Pueden irse, por favor? Quiero hablar a solas con Kurt por un segundo.

Kurt arqueó las cejas ante eso, sorprendido por la petición de Genius.

―Estaremos cerca si nos necesitas, Kurt ―Chandler dijo y tiró de la manga de Blaine para que se moviera. Blaine miró a Kurt para recibir el silencioso consentimiento de estar bien con quedarse a solas con Genius. Como sea, cuando las miradas se encontraron, Kurt apartó rápidamente los ojos y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Blaine podía decir que su amigo estaba avergonzado y no quería que Blaine lo viera así de débil luego del gran discurso de hace un momento sobre querer ser independiente.

Y de la nada Blaine se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo otra vez: estaba acercándose a Kurt, poniendo protección sobre él sin preguntar. Había asumido que Kurt necesitaba su ayuda, pero Kurt no la había pedido. Kurt había pedido espacio, sin embargo aquí estaba Blaine manteniéndolo asfixiado, observando cada movimiento.

―Conseguiré un taxi ―Blaine dijo y fue con Chandler, sintiéndose confuso e inseguro sobre lo que se suponía hiciera.

―¿Va a estar bien? ―Chandler preguntó algo tímido.

―Así parece ―Blaine dijo―. Estoy seguro que simplemente olvidó comer porque estaba nervioso por el programa tal como Adam dijo.

―Bien ―Chandler dijo, moviendo los pies al ritmo de la música en la sala de baile junto a la puerta―. ¿De qué crees que quiera hablar Genius con él?

―No idea ―Blaine se encogió de hombros y encontró que en realidad no le importaba. De alguna manera esperaba que Genius le dijera a Kurt que se repusiera y cuidara mejor de sí.

―¡Oh, me encanta esta canción! ―Chandler gritó de repente y agarró el brazo de Blaine―. ¿Bailas conmigo? ―Lo llevó a la pista y comenzó a bailar, y Blaine no pudo evitar bailar también. La canción estaba animada, pero la letra era bastante triste.

_I know you're tired of loving, of loving_

_With nobody to love, nobody, nobody!_

Chandler estaba bailando como si estuviera solo en el lugar, despreocupado y salvaje. No eres un muy buen bailador, pero obviamente se divertía y eso era lo que importaba. También era contagioso, y Blaine se encontró deseando ser capaz de simplemente relajarse y disfrutar el momento. Se dio cuenta que regresaría a casa con Kurt esta noche, no podía hacer eso.

_Just grab somebody, no leaving this party_

_With nobody to love, nobody, nobody!_

Blaine extendió el brazo y agarró el de Chandler. El chico se acercó dentro del rango de conversación y Blaine gritó―. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?

Los ojos de Chandler se ensancharon en sorpresa―. ¿Qué dijiste?

―Dije que me gustaría pasar la noche contigo ―Blaine repitió―. Es mejor si Kurt y yo no pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos.

Chandler se vio confundido y algo aterrado al mismo tiempo―. Claro, cualquier cosa por un amigo ―respondió.

―Solamente si no es mucho problema ―Blaine dijo.

―En absoluto ―Chandler dijo pero una mirada fugaz de pánico atravesó su rostro―. Pero no he limpiado.

―Sólo necesito un sofá donde dormir en la noche ―Blaine le aseguró.

―Muy bien ―Chandler dijo, mordiéndose los labios―. Tan sólo prométeme una cosa.

―Claro. ¿Qué cosa? ―Blaine se acercó cuando Chandler le indicó que juntaran las cabezas confidencialmente. Como Blaine se inclinó hacia Chandler se distrajo por un segundo, porque nunca antes había notado como olía su amigo.

―No te rías cuando veas los afiches en la pared ―Chandler arrugó el gesto―. Puede que haya puesto un santuario a One Direction.

Está revelación hizo reír a Blaine―. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Regresaron a la entrada del salón y Blaine llamó a Rachel para asegurarse que ella estaría en casa esta noche. Estuvo muy confundida cuando Blaine le dijo que pasaría la noche con Chandler, pero Blaine no estaba de humor para explicar.

* * *

><p>―Muy bien, ahora habla ―Genius dijo una vez que los otros se habían ido. Se sentó en el sofá junto a Kurt, tomando con ambas manos una rodilla y mirando a Kurt expectante.<p>

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―Kurt inquirió molesto y sorbió de la pajilla.

―¿Hace cuánto tiempo que eres anoréxico? ―Genius le preguntó sin rodeos.

―No lo soy ―Kurt respondió defensivamente.

―No me mientas. Conozco los síntomas, créeme ―Genius dijo todo serio y entonces como si necesitara probar su punto añadió―. Mi hermana es anoréxica.

―Lamento oír eso ―Kurt ofreció una sonrisa simpática―. Pero no soy anoréxico.

―Entonces estás cerca de volverte uno ―Genius declaró―. Eres demasiado acomplejado por tu peso, no comes demasiado y cuando lo haces, te sientes culpable por ello. Y por sobre eso te desmayas en lugares públicos, porque no te das cuenta de cuán débil te has vuelto.

―Cuido mi peso desde que estoy en Fashion Hero, sí ―Kurt admitió―. Y no pude comer nada hoy porque estaba súper nervioso sobre el programa. Pero yo no quiero ser súper delgado. Tengo varios problemas con los que tengo que lidiar, pero la anorexia no es uno de ellos.

―De acuerdo, bien por ti ―Genius dio un encogimiento de hombros―. Los desórdenes alimenticios no son para tomarse a la ligera.

―¿Por qué siquiera te importa?

―Disculpa, ¿parece que me importa? ―Genius parpadeó en sorpresa―. Mi error. Sólo para aclarar, todavía te odio. A más no poder.

―Bien. ―Kurt se enderezó de la parte superior y se quejó―Todavía te odio también.

―Fantástico ―Genius replicó con un destello de diversión en los ojos―. Tan sólo no te desmayes otra vez en la pista de baile. Las personas podrían pensar que estás intentando acaparar la atención.

―No más desmayos ―Kurt afirmó y se frotó la frente―. Definitivamente no está en la cima de mi lista por hacer.

―Cierto, eso debe de ser actuar como una reina de hielo cuando sea que tus admiradores estén ahí ―Genius bromeó con una sonrisa―. Estás demasiado ocupado rechazando a todo mundo.

Kurt no quería profundizar más en este tema, aunque estaba atónito por cuán observador era Genius―. ¿Qué hago si las personas me odian? ―expresó una de sus temores―. ¿Y si las personas me ven en Fashion Hero y me odian?

―Las personas siempre odiarán ―Genius respondió y jugado con su broche corbata―. No hay nada que puedas hacer si alguien decide odiarte. Simplemente mírame. Los otros concursantes me odian, porque soy mejor que ellos y no me importa. No es mi culpa ser increíblemente talentoso y que ellos no lo sean.

―¿De verdad piensas que actuo como una reina de hielo? ―Kurt dijo, contemplativamente―. No quiero ser así. Es simplemente que no puedo manejar ningún tipo de afecto justo ahora. Siento que todo el mundo quiere atarme.

―Todo mundo quiere algo de ti ―Genius dijo―. La única persona que necesitas en tu vida son los que se quedan cerca incluso cuando no están obteniendo lo que quieren de ti.

―Eso es algo profundo ―Kurt distraídamente jugado con la pajilla.

―Por cierto, te ves atroz ―Genius declaró frunciendo el ceño―. E Isabelle te odiará por lo que le hiciste a su ropa. Parece que luchó con ello.

Kurt bajó la mirada a sí mismo y encontró que Genius estaba en lo cierto. Tras la pequeña pelea con Andrew su camisa se veía arrugada. Suerte que la tela no se rompió.

―Pero entonces, ella probablemente te quiere lo suficiente para hacerse de la vista gorda ―Genius continuó y sonó algo envidioso.

Kurt entrecerró los ojos, incierto de cuál era el problema del otro―. Algún día necesitas contarme de tu pasantía en _Elle _―Kurt dijo con una sonrisa―. Me encantaría oír todo sobre París.

―No me gusta detenerme en el pasado ―Genius hizo un gesto desdeñoso―. No alardees de lo que has logrado, concéntrate en lo que puedes hacer después.

―Sabes, en un universo paralelo, podría vernos como amigos ―Kurt dijo, apuntando con la pajilla a su compañero concursante.

―Ya quisieras ―Genius replicó con una sonrisa―. Bueno, puedo ver el por qué querrías ser amigo de alguien tan asombroso como yo. Podría contagiarse.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Genius segurísimo que era único en su tipo.

―En cualquier caso, ¿cúal es tu nombre real? ―Kurt preguntó.

―Es _Genius_ para ti ―Genius insistió con los brazos cruzados―. Además puedes dirigirte a mi como Su Alteza o como Genius el Grande.

―No lo creo ―Kurt dejó escapar un resoplido―. En serio, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

―No te gustaría saber ―Genius mantuvo una cara seria―. Así podrías buscarme en Google y desenterrar algo sucio.

―¿Encontraría algo interesante? ―Kurt preguntó, intrigado―. ¿O tan sólo fotografías de ti usando conjuntos embarazosos, aclamando que fueron bromas de Halloween?

―Nunca he usado y nunca usaría conjuntos embarazosos ―Genius afirmó con un resoplido―. Además no uso disfraces de Halloween, y, por cierto, todavía te odio. No nos olvidemos de eso.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! :) <strong>

**¡Y un gran AGRADECIMIENTO a **_**SonofLuffy**_**! ¡Eres asombrosa y te quiero! :)**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	19. Chapter 19

Traducción autorizada por** **DiDiGlee****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19 - Domingo<strong>

**AVISO DE CONTENIDO: pensamientos de suicidio y autolesiones**

* * *

><p>―Así que este es mi hogar ―Chandler pausó, haciendo un gran gesto al lugar que era su habitación en el dormitorio―, conectado con un baño que es todo mío.<p>

―Y una segunda cama ―Blaine estaba sorprendido―. ¿No tienes un compañero de piso?

La segunda cama sólo tenía un colchón sin ropa de cama.

―He tenido compañeros de vez en cuando, pero nadie quiere una habitación conmigo ―Chandler dijo y se encogió de hombros.

―¿Porque eres gay? ―Blaine preguntó incrédulamente.

―No, porque hablo demasiado ―Chandler puso una cara de disculpa―. No puedo estar callado cuando alguien más está en la habitación. Es un hábito de nervios. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Todavía puedes huir.

Blaine se acercó más en la habitación, mirando a los diferentes carteles de estrellas de la televisión y una de las paredes dedicadas a la banda juvenil One Direction.

―No te preocupes por esos ―Chandler hizo un gesto hacia las paredes, mientras se apresuraba por el cuarto y rápidamente juntó la lavandería completa del sillón y cama.

―Estoy haciéndote sentir incómodo ―Blaine observó.

―No ―Chandler le aseguró―. Bueno, un poquito, pero es porque no tengo gente a menudo y es raro tener que alguien vea mi santuario. Debes de pensar que soy tan nerd con mi computadora y colección de DVDs, y que soy tan tonto por poner posters de bandas juveniles ―Chandler dijo con una risa incomoda―. Simplemente es que cuando estoy solo me siento un poco mejor con algunos amigables rostros alrededor. De acuerdo, eso suena incluso más tonto-

―No, no es tonto ―Blaine le aseguró―. Y, tienes un buen gusto en celebridades.

―Gracias ―Chandler dijo y peinando los dedos por su cabello. Se fue a su armario para conseguir alguna ropa de cama para Blaine―. Simplemente preparemos la cama para ti.

―Puedo hacerlo yo solo ―Blaine corrió y agarró de la ropa en las manos de Chandler, pero Chandler la sostuvo.

―No, tú eres mi invitado.

―No quiero causarte ninguna molestia ―Blaine insistió. Terminaron tirando de ambos extremos por un momento hasta que Blaine finalmente lo soltó mientras decía―. Vamos a acabar rasgando la tela ―y Chandler cayó de espaldas sobre la alfombra con un grito en voz alta.

―¡Oh, lo siento, Channy! ¿Te lastimaste? ―Blaine abrió la boca y extendió una mano para ayudar a su amigo, pero Chandler estaba tendido en el suelo riendo.

Blaine se dejó caer a su lado―. Muchas gracias por dejarme pasar la noche.

―No lo menciones ―Chandler dijo, sentándose―. Simplemente no puedo creer que la noche fuera así. Todo lo que quería era celebrar con ustedes y divertirnos en Babylon y ahora ustedes se separan ―Chandler negó con la cabeza―. Es demasiado para asimilar.

―No nos separamos ―Blaine dijo con naturalidad―. Para empezar no estábamos juntos.

―Así que siguen diciendo eso ―Chandler rodó los ojos―. Pero de una manera lo están. Cualquiera puede verlo. El tipo de afecto que se tienen es especial. Pero tengo que estar de acuerdo en que Kurt ha cambiado a peor. Se ha vuelto irrazonable y entiendo por qué ya no puedes estar cerca de él. Si amara a alguien y él me alejara- ―Chandler suspiró de nuevo―. Oh, colega.

―En realidad, estoy algo aliviado de que dijera lo que me dijo ―Blaine cogió la ropa sobre la alfombra―. Fue bastante duro, pero tal vez necesitaba escuchar esas cosas. Ambos lo estropeamos en el pasado y necesitamos retroceder. Además, Kurt está enfermo. No quiero decir que está exento por lo que hace o dice, pero le daré un respiro. ―Blaine pausó y añadió como una ocurrencia tardía―. No debió dejar de ver a esa terapeuta.

―¿Crees que estará bien?

―Eso espero ―Blaine dijo y se pasó una mano por el pelo―. Aunque, hay algo que puedo hacer para ayudar. Él no me quiere.

―Kurt es increíblemente independiente ―Chandler dijo, golpeándose la barbilla con un dedo―. A algunas personas les gusta encargarse de los líos solos.

―Supongo que eso debe ser ―Blaine dijo y se acomodó en la alfombra un poco más.

―¿Quieres usar el baño primero? ―Chandler ofreció―. Mientras tanto puedo checar mi correo. Tengo una vida en línea muy activa y mis amigos virtuales me extrañan cuando no me conecto por una noche. Es como si mi vida tuviera lugar en internet ―Chandler bromeó.

Blaine descruzó las piernas y se levantó del piso.

―Eres bienvenido a usar mis productos, por cierto ―Chandler dijo―. Y puedes tomar uno de mis pijamas.

―Gracias ―Blaine dijo y entró al baño. Lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta fue a Chandler gritando alegremente.

―¡Oh, Dios mío, Tyler Oakley ha subido un nuevo vídeo!

Fue difícil callar los pensamientos. Blaine no quería pensar demasiado en lo que Kurt había dicho, pero no servía intentar ignorarlo. Aunque no estaba enojado ni molesto. Simplemente estaba extrañamente triste porque tuvo que ser así. Decidió que todavía sería modelo para Fashion Hero, pero recortaría sus horas. No estaba seguro de si Kurt siquiera lo quería todavía ahí.

Blaine se dio una ducha rápida y se desenredó el cabello rizado frente al espejo antes de salir del baño con tan sólo la ropa interior. Encontró un par de pijamas azul en la segunda cama―. ¿Es para mí?

―Sí, espero que te queden y- ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ―Chandler había apartado los ojos de la pantalla del computador y se dio la vuelta sobre la silla giratoria y se sorprendió cuando vio a Blaine con el pecho desnudo en la habitación.

―¿Quieres que tenga un sangrado nasal? ―Chandler rápidamente se cubrió los ojos―. ¡No alardees así de tu cuerpo! ¡No es justo!

―Lo siento, ¿te he ofendido? ―Blaine preguntó, perplejo, y rápidamente puso la parte superior del pijama sobre su cabeza y se metió en los pantalones―. ¿Es porque entrenas y sientes que nunca podrás tener un cuerpo en forma? ―Blaine que había visto a Chandler desmoralizado antes, pero nunca enojado por ello.

―No, no quiero un cuerpo así para mí, todo musculoso y los abdominales ―Chandler dijo de mala gana y con cuidado se asomó por entre los dedos, se sintió aliviado al encontrar a Blaine vestido―. Es más como sentarse frente a un delicioso pastel y saber que no puedes tenerlo ―un segundo luego que las palabras le salieron de la boca, Chandler se puso rojo como un tomate―. No es que quiera comerte o algo. Oh, Dios ―Chandler escondió el rostro en sus manos y dejó escapar un gruñido de resignación―. Mátame por favor.

―Oye, Chandler ―Blaine mismo se puso bastante nervioso y se aseguró de que todos los botones estuvieran abrochados―. No me estás reduciendo a mi apariencia, ¿verdad? ―bromeó.

―En absoluto ―Chandler con un suspiro de deleite ―. Eres perfecto en cada aspecto, la apariencia es simplemente un extra.

―¡Chandler! ―Blaine gritó, riendo―. Me estás haciendo sonrojar.

―Oh, no actúes tan sorprendido ―Chandler lo reprendió suavemente―. Apuesto que cada persona gay que conoces desarrolla un flechazo por ti. Ahí lo tienes, lo dije. ―Chandler rápidamente se levantó para esconderse en el baño―. Discúlpame, estaré en el baño muriéndome de vergüenza.

Blaine fue dejado confuso y preguntándose cuán serio era el flechazo de Chandler.

Con un suspiro Blaine se recostó en la cama y fijó la mirada al techo. Había una enorme pancarta de One Direction. Blaine se frotó los ojos. Se sentó otra vez y buscó con la mirada su teléfono. Necesitaba ver si Rachel le había escrito o incluso Kurt. Gruñó cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado el teléfono en los pantalones que estaban en el piso del baño.

Blaine se puso de por otra vez y escuchó el agua corriendo y llamó a la puerta―. ¿Puedo entrar? Dejé el teléfono en mis pantalones ―Blaine gritó.

―Muy bien, entra ―Chandler respondió y Blaine se metió al pequeño baño, sin mirar al traslúcido cubículo de cristal de la ducha.

Agarró sus pantalones y teléfono, y rápidamente revisó los mensajes, pero no había ninguno. Dio una rápida mirada al espejo y vio la crema facial en el estante debajo del espejo―. ¿Puedo usar algo de tu crema?

―Sí, sírvete ―Chandler dijo por encima del sonido del rocío.

Blaine tomó la crema y casi tira las gafas de Chandler de la repisa. Con cuidado puso las gafas en otra repisa cerca de donde estaban menos propensas a ser afectadas.

―Me voy ―Blaine gritó y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se acomodó en la cama y envió un mensaje corto a Rachel, pero no hubo respuesta. Eran casi las dos en punto, así que dedujo que Rachel y Kurt ya estaban dormidos. Jugaba algo en el teléfono cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y una nube de caliente vapor y aroma a champú frutal lo ondeó a la habitación.

Blaine levantó la vista y encontró a Chandler parado en la puerta, envuelto en una lujosa bata de baño morada, entrecerrando los ojos―. Blaine, ¿has movido mis lentes?

―Sí, están en la repisa de la izquierda junto al espejo.

Chandler se quedó de pie, dudando―. Um, la cuestión es que estoy prácticamente ciego sin ellos. Me alegraría incluso encontrar la puerta. Me tienes a tu merced aquí.

―Oh, lo siento ―Blaine se puso de pie de un brinco y se apresuró a recuperar las gafas para su amigo.

―Gracias ―Chandler dijo cuando Blaine le entregó las monturas negras de los RayBans.

―Eso está mejor ―sonrió una vez que se puso las gafas―. Debería alégrate no tener que usar lentes. A veces es molesto.

―Me gustan en ti ―Blaine dijo―. Te quedan bien. Son muy_ tú._

―Deberías decir que es gracioso ―Chandler dijo con una risa―. Porque no son para nada como yo. Los compré porque Tyler Oakley tiene los mismos y así que tenía que tenerlos también. Soy todo un fanático, es patético, lo sé.

―No, me encanta cuando alguien es apasionado por algo.

―Sí, pero soy un apasionado pasivo acerca de las cosas que otras personas hacen ―Chandler musitó―. Tú por otro lado estás apasionado por el baile. O Kurt encantado creando moda.

―Yo no diría que estoy apasionado por el baile ―Blaine ponderó.

―Claro que sí ―Chandler discrepó―. Te vi en el estudio de danza. Dabas todo de ti. ¡Es asombroso! ―Chandler se sentó en la silla giratoria otra vez y dejó sus pies colgados.

―Creo que trabajo duro porque quiero que cada movimiento sea perfecto ―Blaine dijo―. No hago cosas a medias. Quiero dar lo mejor de mi o nada en absoluto.

―¿Igual que como quieres todo o nada en tus relaciones? ―Chandler preguntó, claramente evitando decir el nombre de Kurt.

―En realidad no quiero hablar de mis _relaciones _―Blaine dijo cansadamente y puso los pies sobre la cama.

―Lo siento ―Chandler dijo rápidamente―. Debería mantener mi bocota cerrada. No sé nada de relaciones por experiencia propia, así que no debería hablar como lo hago.

Esto tuvo a Blaine escuchando―. Me estás tomando el pelo. ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca has tenido un novio antes? Sin embargo eres bueno con las personas y hablas fácilmente con la gente. Coqueteaste con Kurt antes como si fueras un gran rompecorazones. En mi imaginación te vi como un Don Juan.

Chandler rió―. Apuesto que el Don Juan que imaginaste no era un flaco empollón pálido con gafas y una gran boca.

―No te desestimes, Chandler ―Blaine se sentó derecho―. Haces esto todo el tiempo. Pero déjame decirte una cosa, alguien sería muy afortunado de tenerte como novio. Eres solidario y alegre; y siempre das lo mejor de ti a tus amigos. Creo que eres genial justo como eres. No me importa si estás copiando el peinado de Tyler Oakley o sus gafas. Otras personas visten Armani o Gucci, eso es más que otro tipo de adoración. Tú eliges el estilo que quieres; siempre luces un cien por cien como Chandler Kiehl para mí.

Chandler miró fijo a Blaine con los puños reunidos bajo la barbilla y lágrimas felices en los ojos―. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Eso fue lo más lindo y sin embargo más cursi que alguien alguna vez me ha dicho ―sonrió y acunó su rostro con las manos, todo nervioso―. Puedo ver por qué Kurt está tan enamorado de ti. ¡Estás tan listo para dar elogios!

―Únicamente los digo cuando son en serio ―Blaine de defendió y se hundió en las almohadas―. Y Kurt pudo haber estado enamorado de mí, pero ya no.

―Ya veremos ―Chandler descartó la negatividad de Blaine agitando la mano―. ¿Puedo contarte algo sobre Kurt? ¿O te molesta hablar de él tras lo de esta noche?

―Prosigue ―Blaine dijo, abrazando la almohada contra el pecho.

―Sabes que hay personas en el mundo que cuando entran a una habitación todo mundo gira la cabeza ―Chandler comenzó―. Kurt es una de esas asombrosas personas. Cuando lo conocí por primera vez estuve al instante fui atraído por su presencia. Me enamoró de personas en segundos y no pude evitar comenzar como fanático con personas reales tanto como con las estrellas de televisión. Por supuesto, supe desde el comienzo que nunca tendría una oportunidad con Kurt. Pero por la manera en que se sorprendió por el cumplido de un extraño, me di cuenta que no oía cosas agradables tan seguido y quería cambiar eso. Él fue tan amable y dulce conmigo que simplemente quería decirle lo maravilloso que era. Mis mensajes pudieron haberse puesto más coquetos de lo que inicialmente pretendía, pero eso era fácil con mensajes de texto, es más difícil coquetear cara a cara, al menos para mí. Kurt me dijo que tenía novio, pero la manera en que él estaba hambriento de cumplidos y buscando atención me había hecho pensar que su novio no valía un carajo. No es mi intención criticarte, simplemente fue mi observación en ese entonces.

Blaine frunció los labios, reflexionando las palabras de Chandler. Nunca había pensado mucho en el punto de vista de Chandler en ese entonces. Simplemente había asumido que alguien estaba intentando ganarle a Kurt y que Kurt se estaba enamorando de ese misterioso chico. No se había dado cuenta que el encuentro entre Kurt y Chandler simplemente había sido un tipo de coqueteo amistoso y de hecho Chandler se había apiadado de Kurt.

―Había cambiado de escuela y todavía estaba intentando adaptarme y encontrar mi lugar. Había tantas cosas ocurriendo y perdí concentración ―Blaine ponderó sobre el pasado―. No me di cuenta que Kurt sentía como si nos hubiéramos estancado. En vez de eso no podía dejar de pensar en Kurt yendo a New York. No estaba viviendo el presente, me estaba distanciando de él porque temía tanto perderlo, y sé que no tiene ningún sentido. Fue simplemente mi manera cobarde de no lidiar con las cosas.

―Y tú no te has dado cuenta que no era _mi _atención tras lo que había ido; era la tuya ―Chandler dijo con una cálida sonrisa―. Él quería que reaccionaras, darle una señal de que todavía te importaba, porque había notado que estabas retraído de él y no se atrevió a preguntarte por qué.

―¿Estás hablando hipotéticamente? ―Blaine entrecerró los ojos a su amigo―. ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

Chandler puso un dedo en sus labios―. Kurt pudo o no contármelo borracho una noche en Babylon, antes de que tú llegaras a New York. Solía hablar demasiado acerca de ti cuando estaba borracho. Una noche le pregunté por qué dejó de escribirme tan abruptamente y me contó todo sobre la pelea. Se dio cuenta que el problema había sido la falta de comunicación, pero estuvo simplemente tan atemorizado de hacer las preguntas fuertes. Es realmente difícil ir y preguntar, '¿Por qué me alejas de ti?'. Él había estado temiendo tanto la confrontación y la respuesta.

―En ese momento estaba completamente viviendo tanto en mi propia miseria que no me di cuenta de la de Kurt ―Blaine admitió―. Ya lo veía avanzar con su vida y dejándome atrás.

―Cuando todo lo que él estaba intentando hacer era hacerte reaccionar ―Chandler declaró, arrojando ambas manos, palmas arriba―. Como sea, él no esperaba que lo acusaras de engañarte. A Kurt de verdad le afectó que pensaras que era capaz de engañarte y que te sintieras traicionado por él, porque lo último que Kurt quería hacer era herirte. Él había estado seguro que lo sabías y confiabas en él. Simplemente quería ganar tu atención al mostrarte que tenía secretos, que todavía era misterioso, que además alguien más estaba interesado en él. Nunca quiso a otro chico, simplemente quería que lo notaras nuevamente. No entendió que había otra razón para que te distanciaras que la pérdida de interés.

―¿Sabes qué es lo peor? ―Blaine preguntó, pero no esperó que su amigo respondiera―. Lo mismo pasó otra vez. Estaba persiguiendo mis propios intereses. Quería recuperar a Kurt y me dije a mi mismo que yo era lo mejor para él, que podría repararlo y arreglar las cosas. Y que todavía me amaba lo suficiente como para intentarlo y dar de sí, pero todo lo que hicimos fue herirnos nuevamente, porque todavía no estamos en la misma dirección, justo como tú lo dijiste.

―Oh, ¿así que me escuchaste? ―Chandler sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa triste―. Simplemente espero que él esté bien.

―Yo también. ―Blaine se acomodó de vuelta en la almohada y miró fijo al techo, preguntándose lo que Kurt estaba haciendo justo ahora.

* * *

><p>Kurt se puso de pie con la hoja de afeitar agarrada firmemente en la mano derecha.<p>

No se había movido por más de una hora, tan sólo se quedó de pie mirando fijamente a los viejos cortes en su muñeca y preguntándose lo que se sentiría reabrirlas. Cortar profundo. Para terminar lo que empezó.

No sabía cómo llegó a ese punto.

¿Cuál era este punto de cualquier manera? Genius ganaría el concurso de Fashion Hero. La gente odiaría a Kurt. ¿Por qué no lo harían? Era como si nunca hubiera dejado Ohio. Peor. En New York era simplemente otro maricón. La gente se hartaría de él. El mundo no necesitaba otro diseñador de moda. Sus ideas no eran tan geniales como le gustaba pensar. Todavía era simplemente otra mosca en la pared.

Pensamientos auto-degradantes estaban circulando por su cabeza, torturándolo.

_Termina lo que empezaste._

Pasó un dedo casi amorosamente sobre la piel cicatrizada de su muñeca.

Su cuerpo recordaba el firme y violento toque de las manos de Andrew sobre sí hace apenas unas horas en la pista de baile y Kurt odiaba que añoraba el dolor. Era como si su cuerpo se sintiera atraído a Andrew únicamente por razones de autolesión y se odiaba todavía más por eso.

Preferiría terminar las cosas aquí y ahora antes de regresar otra vez con Andrew. Pero este no era un pensamiento consciente. Eran fragmentos de sentimientos de desvalorización y una olvidada agonía presa de la tormenta.

Examinó su reflejo críticamente. Las sombras oscuras bajo los ojos por la falta de sueño, el presente ceño cada vez que miraba en un espejo, la falta de brillo de sus ojos. ¿Cómo pensó que era buena idea mostrar el rostro a la cámara?

_Termina lo que empezaste._

Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta que había estado de pie quieto por casi una hora y media. Sus piernas estaban cansadas y el cuello dolía. Tomó algo de esfuerzo el forzar sus dedos a estirarse y soltar la hoja de afeitar en el fregadero. Aterrizó con un sonido de tintineo silencioso, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser oído fuera de la habitación, sin embargo lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar la mente de Kurt.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Tropezó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared de azulejos. Las manos volaron para taparle la boca, se sintió enfermo del estómago, enfermo por los pensamientos de autolesión que lo ocupaban. Había pensado que estaba más allá de esto, había pensado que consiguió mejorar.

_¡No! ¡Este no soy yo!_

Estaba conmocionado hasta los huesos por sus propias acciones. Él no quería ser así.

Kurt se abrazó, los brazos y manos rodeando su torso para contenerse de temblar tan fuerte. Las costillas eran fácilmente detectables a su toque. Había perdido peso sin notarlo. Pero Genius lo había notado. ¿Se estaba volviendo anoréxico? ¿Esa era otra manera de autolesionarse? Kurt no estaba seguro y no quería pensar en ello. Sabía que tenía que salir de aquí antes de que la parte de sí que necesitaba el dolor y la miseria ganara.

―Rachel-

Se suponía que fuera un grito, un chillido, pero salió susurrante y estrangulado.

Necesitaba alejarse de... ¿De qué exactamente? ¿De sí mismo? ¿Cómo se hacía eso? Kurt temía que fuera a lastimarse. Miró al espejo una vez más y estaba aterrado de la persona que lo había mantenido de pie en este lugar con una cuchilla en los dedos.

―Ese no soy yo. Estoy bien, estoy bien. No me lastimaré ―murmuró. Pero por mucho que decía estar bien, en lo profundo sabía que no lo estaba.

La cabeza le estaba dando vueltas, se sentía sin control de su cuerpo y mente, y eso lo asustaba de muerte. Con otro desesperado esfuerzo de concentración se las arregló para abrir la puerta y tropezando al entrar en la sala de estar como si estuviera borracho. Pero era sólo el pánico apoderándose de él.

―Rachel ―Kurt gritó con voz ronca mientras se deslizaba tras la cortina que dividía la recámara―. Rachel, ayúdame.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Rachel murmuró durmiente.

―Por favor, ayúdame. ―Kurt se subió a la cama y agachándose cerca de ella.

―Oh, Dios, estás temblando ―Rachel dijo y extendió la mano para encender la luz de la lámpara en el buró―. ¿Qué está pasando?

―Estaba en el baño... ―Kurt comenzó y sintió como si estuviera hablando de alguien más―. Iba a cortarme la muñeca... ―Kurt admitió y se sintió extraño diciendo eso en alto, hizo la situación mucho más real cuando todo parecía como un delirio febril.

―¡Oh, Kurt! ―Rachel se sentó y lo miró más de cerca―. No lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

Kurt estalló en lágrimas mientras la conmoción lo golpeaba sobre lo que casi se había hecho a sí mismo―. Ese no soy yo, Rachel. No quiero hacer esto ―dijo entre sollozos apretados en la garganta.

―Silencio, cielo, todo está bien ―Rachel inmediatamente envolvió a Kurt en un abrazo fuerte, frotándole la espalda mientras luchaba para controlar el pánico propio―. No es tan malo como parece, cariño.

―Tenías razón, Rachel ―Kurt exclamó en una voz miserable―. No tengo nada. No voy a la universidad, NYADA no me quiso y ¿a quién engaño pensando que puedo ganar Fashion Hero? Si Andrew dijo la verdad entonces mi éxito no lo hago yo y ya nada más importa.

―Kurt, estás cansado y estresado ―Rachel trató de calmarlo―. Todo se verá mejor en la mañana, lo prometo.

―Me odio tanto ―Kurt espetó y rompió en llanto de nuevo―. Y odio que sigo alejando a todo mundo, pero no puedo imaginar cómo alguien querría estar cerca de mí. Puedo ver la razón por la que ustedes me odian. Soy patético y egoísta, y horrible y - ―no pudo continuar más, la voz se perdió en sollozos con el corazón contraído.

―¡Kurt, deja eso! ¡Tú no eres de esos! ¡Mírame! ―Rachel lo agarró fuerte del brazo y lo hizo levantar la vista―. Yo no te odio, Kurt ―dijo firmemente―. Y por cualquier pelea que hayan tenido hoy, te aseguro que Blaine tampoco te odia. ¿Por qué pensarías que te odiaríamos? Y luego está tu papá. ¿De verdad crees que él te odia?

Ante la mención de su padre Kurt se puso de pie de un brinco y nuevas lágrimas incrementaron―. Mi papá no puede saber esto. Va a estar tan afligido sabiendo que todavía lucho con estos sentimientos-

―_Tienes _que contarle ―Rachel discrepó―. Tiene que saber con qué estás lidiando. Se lo prometiste, Kurt, y él no te juzgará. Nadie va a juzgarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Kurt asintió débilmente y volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama, luchando por mantener el control de sus emociones.

―No puedo dejar de pensar en ello ―Kurt confesó en una vocecita.

―¿En qué?

―Hacerme daño ―Kurt con voz áspera y se limpió las lágrimas frescas de la cara con una mano temblorosa, odiando como seguía temblando completo―. Simplemente estaba pensando en maneras de hacerme daño, era como si estuviera en trance y no pudiera salir. No _quiero _hacerme daño, Rachel, pero mi mente sigue pensando en ello, como si alguien me susurrara que necesito dejarlo salir. Al igual que yo necesito una salida para el dolor interno.

―Silencio, cariño ―Rachel le acarició el cabello a Kurt y lo abrazó―. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte para combatir a tus demonios internos. No te vas a hacer daño, lo sé. Creo en ti.

Kurt se rindió en el abrazo y lloró. Durante mucho tiempo simplemente se sentaron acurrucados con Kurt llorando en el hombro de Rachel y Rachel haciendo ruidos simpáticos para chitarlo.

―¿Esto tiene algo que ver con que Blaine se haya ido? ―Rachel preguntó gentilmente cuando Kurt se calmó y la soltó―. Todavía no me has dicho por qué no vendrá a casa esta noche.

―Me alegra que él no esté aquí ―Kurt susurró―. No querría que me viera así.

―Kurt ―Rachel dijo en tono de reprimenda―. Él es tu amigo. Te ama.

―No sé ―Kurt se acercó para recuperar un pañuelo descartable de un caja sobre la mesilla de noche de Rachel y se sonó la nariz―. No quiero que sienta como si tuviera que arreglarme.

―Kurt, necesitas cambiar algo, no puedes seguir así ―Rachel dijo―. Promete que llamarás mañana a tu papá y le contarás de esto.

Kurt asintió en acuerdo. Sabía que tenía que decírselo a su padre, porque estos terribles y torturadores sentimientos no desaparecerían simplemente sin importar cuánto quisiera que tan sólo lo dejarán en paz. Estaban enterrados en su interior y aparecerían y lo acosarían si no se ocupaba pronto de ellos.

―¿Puedo dormir aquí? ―preguntó, ya en movimiento para reclamar la mitad de la cama de Rachel. Estaba aterrado de dormir solo, temeroso de que su debilitada mente lo levantaría en mitad de la noche para terminar lo que empezó.

―Por supuesto ―Rachel dijo y se escabulló para hacerle espacio.

Cayó dormido, vencido por el agotamiento y de alguna manera aliviado de que había compartido sus miedos más íntimos con alguien.

* * *

><p>Kurt se despertó la mañana del domingo por el aroma de café fresco. Giró en la cama y abrió los ojos, desorientado por un momento. Todavía estaba en la cama de Rachel. Los eventos de anoche poco a poco volvieron a él y sintió una extraña mezcla de vergüenza e indiferencia. Se levantó y arrastró los pies por la alfombra hacia su propia cama. Rachel cruzó en su camino con una humeante taza de café y un bostezo―. Preparé café. ¿Quieres un poco?<p>

―No, gracias ―Kurt respondió y se apresuró. Se sentía tan cansado y pesado, y sin humor para conversar.

―Deberías comer algo ―Rachel gritó tras él.

―Más tarde ―respondió.

―¡No olvides llamar a tu papá! ―Rachel le recordó.

―No lo olvidaré ―Kurt prometió―. Tan sólo necesito unas horas más de sueño primero.

―Muy bien ―Rachel dijo―. Estaré en el sofá viendo reality shows* si me necesitas.

Kurt se colapsó en su cama y al instante cayó dormido otra vez. Durmió sin sueños y superficial. Se despertó varias ocasiones y cada vez se sentía más cansado y quedaba más inconsciente que antes.

Cerca de la hora del almuerzo Rachel lo sacó de la cama y lo hizo sentarse en el sofá con ella. Comió un plato de cereal y vio la televisión con Rachel por una hora antes de que se tomara un ibuprofeno para su dolor de cabeza y regresó a esconderse bajo las mantas otra vez.

Rachel lo siguió―. ¿No quieres hacer algo divertido? ―Rachel le sacudió el hombro―. Podemos hacer faciales frutales y manicure, y puedo darte algunos consejos para presentarte gente a las cámaras, en realidad todo se trata del lenguaje corporal, y podemos-

―Simplemente déjame, por favor ―Kurt tiró el edredón sobre su cabeza―. No estoy de humor para hacer nada hoy.

―Está totalmente bien pasar un día en la cama, quiero decir que es domingo después de todo ―Rachel aseguró a Kurt―. Pero tan sólo estás retrasando lo inevitable. Tienes que llamar a tu papá.

―Lo llamaré ―Kurt murmuró en la almohada, sin mirar a su amiga―. Pero no ahora.

Rachel vaciló debatiéndose si debía o no insistir en el asunto―. Bien, entonces ―Rachel por fin se retiró―. Te veo después.

Kurt fingió estar dormido cada vez que Rachel iba a verlo. Aparentemente, ella estaba contenta de no tener que lidiar con después del colapso de anoche, ya que no intentó forzarlo a hablar.

Era entrada la tarde cuando Blaine y Chandler llegaron. El corazón de Kurt latió un poco más rápido cuando los oyó saludando a Rachel. Sus manos se aferraron el borde de las mantas mientras silenciosamente pedía que Blaine no fuera a verlo. No quería hablar con Blaine. Sentía que no podría mirar a Blaine a los ojos después de anoche, por lo que continuó aparentando dormir. Confiaba que la cortina cerrada de su habitación contendría a cualquier visitante, al mismo tiempo que el delgado material de la cortina le facilitaba alcanzar a escuchar, incluso cuando sus amigos bajaban la voz.

―¿Dónde has estado? ―Rachel gritó en voz baja a Blaine―. Estamos teniendo una crisis aquí y tú- Espera, ¿qué necesitas de tu maleta?

―Me mudo ―Blaine declaró solemne, como si fuera la gran cosa―. A Chandler le prestaron el auto de un amigo y se ofreció llevarme, así que pasos a los dormitorios de mi escuela primero y afortunadamente pude inscribirme de nuevo inmediatamente.

Esta noticia tenían a Rachel flipando―. ¡No puedes dejarme sola con Kurt! ¡La depresión empeora y no puedo con esto sola! ¡Tuvo una seria recaída anoche!

Hubo un horroroso gruñido que provino de Chandler seguido por un imponente silencio. Kurt enterró más el rostro en la almohada. Odiaba que Rachel lo hiciera sonar tan débil y frágil.

―No sé de qué sea la pelea ―Rachel continuó firmemente―. Pero no puedes simplemente irte ahora.

―Él dijo que no me quería cerca ―Blaine dijo defensivamente―. Le estoy dando el espacio que me pidió.

―¿Entonces simplemente lo estás abandonando cuando empeora? ―Rachel preguntó con la voz en alto, sonando completamente acusadora―. Yo no puedo hacerme responsable de él.

―Nadie te lo pide ―Blaine dijo en voz baja, como queriendo recordarle a Rachel que Kurt estaba en la misma habitación―. Kurt tiene que buscar ayuda por su cuenta. No es responsabilidad tuya ni mía.

Kurt yacía inmóvil en su cama, pero el corazón le iba deprisa y la sangre en sus oídos estaba agolpando. No quería escuchar esto, quería cubrirse las orejas, pero no se atrevía a mover ni un dedo para no llamar la atención. Quería gritarle a sus amigos que dejaran de hablar de él como si fuera un enfermo mental, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que lo confrontaran y le pidieran que se explicara.

―Ya prometió que iría a ver a otro terapeuta la próxima semana ―Rachel dijo―. Pero no estoy segura de que vaya a ser suficiente. Me sentiría mejor con alguien más para cuidarlo, además de mí.

―¿De verdad piensas que Kurt se hará daño si lo dejan solo? ―Chandler preguntó con timidez. Kurt nunca lo había oído hablar con una voz tan silenciosa antes.

―No lo sé, puede ser ―Rachel respondió―. Tú no lo has visto anoche. Fue atemorizante. Incluso le cancelé a Joey hoy, porque no quería dejar a Kurt solo tal como está.

―Tan sólo estás molesta de que no puedes ir a ver a tu enamorado. ―Esta vez Blaine puso un tono acusador.

―No soy una terapeuta. No sé cómo lidiar con Kurt justo ahora ―Rachel siseó―. Yo no pedí esto.

―¡Eres increíblemente egoísta, Rachel!

―¿Yo? ¿Quién es el que se está mudando, huh? ¡No soy yo quien le da la espalda!

―¡Chicos! ―Chandler les impidió golpearse las cabezas―. Estoy seguro que Kurt no quiere que peleen por esto.

―Yo tan sólo- ―Rachel comenzó en alto, pero luego bajó la voz―. Honestamente no entiendo por lo que Kurt está tan deprimido. Hasta ahora ha llegado al tercer lugar en la competencia. Tiene apuestos hombres tras él. Es un becario en Vogue. Otras personas sueñan con ello, y aun así no está satisfecho. Es como si_ quisiera_ ser miserable.

―La depresión es una enfermedad, Rachel ―Chandler replicó con calma―. Todo mundo puede tenerla. No importa si eres rico o pobre, si eres popular o un marginado. Puedes contar la fortuna de alguien y decir que no hay razones para que esté deprimido. Eso no funciona así.

―Yo lo conozco por mucho más tiempo que tú ―Rachel dijo a Chandler―. Él siempre ha tenido mala suerte en la vida, pero nunca permitió que nada lo arrastrara así.

―Simplemente deja de hablar, ¿de acuerdo? ―Blaine le dijo, sonando enojado―. Este no es el momento ni el lugar para discutir esto.

Rachel y Blaine siguieron altercando mientras Blaine continuó empacando la maleta.

Kurt se recostó con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo culpa e impotencia, y deseando que no fuera una carga para sus amigos.

―Toc, toc ―vino una vocecita de la cortina―. Soy yo, Chandler. ¿Puedo entrar por en segundo?

Kurt rápidamente apartó las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras Chandler se deslizaba por la cortina divisora y se sentaba en el borde de la cama―. Hola ―Chandler dijo en una suave voz y ladeó la cabeza para encontrar los ojos de Kurt.

Kurt reconoció la presencia con una delgada sonrisa.

―Me tenías preocupado cuando te desmayaste en Babylon ―Chandler dijo.

―Lo siento ―Kurt susurró con voz ronca.

―No lo sientas ―Chandler se encogió de hombros―. La visión de Adam llevándote a través de la pista de baile fue como una escena dramática de película. Planeo desmayarme acompañado por él la próxima vez. ―Le dio a Kurt una sonrisa descarada, pero Kurt no tuvo la energía para corresponderle.

Chandler se puso serio otra vez―. Yo me siento solo la mayoría del tiempo ―admitió de la nada. Kurt se giró para mirar a su amigo propiamente al encontrarse con esta inesperada confesión con la seriedad que merecía.

―He llorado demasiado desde que vivo en New York ―Chandler continuó―. La soledad es la peor sensación en el mundo. Intento distraerme hablando con amigos en línea o viendo series de televisión, pero al final del día estoy a solas y a veces lloro hasta dormirme. ―Chandler se encogió de hombros y dio una pequeña sonrisa incómoda.

―Chandler, lo siento tanto ―Kurt se apoyó en un codo.

―Ha mejorado desde que te encontré ―Chandler continuó y le dio a Kurt una sonrisa genuina―. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hiciste el día que respondiste mi mensaje de texto y propusiste vernos en Babylon. Eres una persona tan amable, maravillosa y creativa, y admiro tu trabajo y estoy tan agradecido de que seas mi amigo, Kurt.

Kurt mantuvo la vista fija en él por un largo segundo antes de que su rostro arrugado y comenzó a llorar. Fueron algunas simples palabras, pero se sentía tan esencial oírlas.

―Channy ―Kurt se quitó las mantas y avanzó para engullir a Chandler en un fuerte abrazo―. También estoy tan alegre de tenerte ―dijo entre sollozos―. No sé lo que haría sin ti. ¡Lo digo en serio!

Chandler palmeó la espalda de su amigo y correspondió al abrazo. A veces un abrazo es todo lo que necesitas.

―Cuando tengo un mal día y siento que todo apesta, me digo, _Oye, si Beyoncé logra superar el día, yo también puedo._

Kurt dejó escapar una risa nerviosa que sonaba más como un sollozo.

―Jamás sientas como si tuvieras que disculparte por cómo te sientes o que tienes que dar explicaciones a alguien, Kurt. Todos hemos estado ahí. Todo mundo se siente miserable en ocasiones, más o menos ―Chandler dijo cuando se separaron―. Y por favor no te molestes con Rachel ni Blaine. Simplemente no saben qué hacer para ayudarte.

―Lo sé ―Kurt dijo y suspiró pesadamente―. Tengo que encontrarme a mí mismo.

Chandler dio un asentimiento de aprobación―. Llámame mañana ―dijo con una renovada sonrisa en el rostro―. Quiero saber el tema de la próxima semana.

Extendió el brazo y le dio a Kurt un apretón de mano, luego se puso de pie y se fue.

* * *

><p>Luego de un momento Rachel lo dejó a solas y Blaine continuó empacando por su cuenta. Solamente tomó lo más necesario como ropa, artículos de tocador, la almohada y libros de la escuela. Dejó los pequeños mobiliarios que le pertenecían y algunos más grandes en caso de que volviera pronto. Con un golpe seco, se sentó en su cama. Hasta ahora todo había procedido como lo planeado: conseguir una habitación en los dormitorios, recoger sus cosas, salir de aquí. Pero, de pronto sus acciones se desplomaron sobre él. Estaba saliendo del apartamento. Estaba dejando a Kurt. Rachel no entendía la razón. Hasta ahora él creía saber la razón de lo hacía. Pero ahora le llegaron las dudas. Aguzó el oído e intento captar las palabras entre Chandler y Kurt. Él no quería que Kurt sufriera. La depresión era algo serio. No sabía qué hacer para que se sintiera mejor. La única dirección que tenía era hacer lo que Kurt le había pedido y darle espacio, aunque Rachel lo consideraba abandonar a sus amigos.<p>

Blaine llevó la maleta a la puerta y se quedó ahí esperando a Chandler, debatiéndose si saludar a Kurt o no. Rachel se sentó en el sofá incrementando el volumen del televisor e ignorando a Blaine al propósito.

Por fin, Chandler salió de entre las dos mitades de la cortina, y exhaló un profundo respiro.

Blaine hizo un gesto hacia el cuarto de Kurt en una silenciosa pregunta de si debía saludar o no a Kurt, pero Chandler negó con la cabeza. Chandler se quitó las gafas y las limpió con el dobladillo de su camisa. Blaine vio lágrimas brillándole en los ojos.

―Adiós, Rachel ―Chandler dijo y Rachel se despidió con la mano.

―¿Cómo está? ―Blaine preguntó luego que había acarreado la maleta en la cajuela del auto. Chandler encendió el motor y se encogió ligeramente de hombros―. No puedo decirlo en realidad. Espero que se sienta mejor pronto. ―Salió a la calle―. ¿De regreso a tu dormitorio? ―Chandler preguntó.

―Sí, por favor ―Blaine dijo y checando el teléfono por hábito. Había un mensaje de su instructor de baile, que decía, _Reunión de emergencia hoy a las _5 pm. La asistencia es obligatoria.__

Generalmente el instructor de baile no se ponía tan dramático, así que Blaine estaba intrigado por lo de la emergencia. Verificó su reloj y todavía podía llegar a tiempo. No necesitaba convencer a Chandler de llevarlo. Tan sólo hubo que leerle el mensaje y Chandler estuvo enganchado y salió con las ideas más locas sobre lo que podría ser la emergencia.

Entraron al salón de baile y Blaine asintió a los miembros del equipo de baile. Un total de siete habían llegado de los doce miembros originales.

―Nos han ofrecido una actuación ―el instructor, Marcus, les dijo―. Pero esto significa dedicación. Cualquiera que tenga algo más importante que hacer, debería retirarse ahora mismo.

―¿De clase de dedicación estamos hablando? ―Tyler preguntó.

―Quiero verlos para practica diario ―Marcus dijo―. Quién sea que se pierda una reunión está fuera del equipo.

―¿De qué se trata esta actuación? ―Blaine preguntó.

―Una estrella de pop rock en ascenso que está buscando a un grupo de candentes bailarines para su gira que comienza en víspera de Año Nuevo ―Marcus explicó.

Todo mundo se emocionó―. ¿Quién es esta estrella de rock?

―Se llama Elliott Gilbert ―Marcus dijo―. Puede que hayan oído sobre él en las noticias locales.

―¿Starchild? ―Chandler con voz áspera entusiasmado y recibió miradas extrañas de todo el mundo―. Elliott Gilbert iba con el nombre de Starchild por un rato. Es una celebridad local de New Jersey. Vi una de sus presentaciones una vez. ¡Es asombroso! ¡Oh, Blaine, tienes que hacer esto!

―Espero que cualquiera que quiera el trabajo esté aquí para entrenar todos los días a las seis de la tarde ―Marcus terminó la reunión y despidió al equipo.

―Reglas estrictas ―todo mundo gruñó pero todos querían entrar.

―¿Qué pasa con Fashion Hero? ―Chandler preguntó en ocurrencia tardía―. No me malinterpretes, me encantaría que fueras de gira con Starchild, eso sería totalmente lo tuyo. Pero no quiero que dejes el programa.

Blaine intercambió una mirada con él―. Puedo ser ambas cosas. Estaba pensando en recortar mis horas en la estación de trabajo de todas maneras.

* * *

><p>Rachel hizo la cena y Kurt se sentó, y forzó algunos bocados para no ofenderla. Pero tenía la garganta tan cerrada y sentía que cada engullida lo asfixiaría. Sin hablar, Rachel lentamente colocó el teléfono de Kurt sobre la mesa como un indicador de silencio.<p>

Las miradas se encontraron brevemente y Kurt tomó su teléfono, y se levantó de la mesa. Se abrochó la gruesa chaqueta de punto gris que vestía y abrió la ventana a la ruta de escape contra incendios y la cerró tras de sí otra vez. Ya estaba oscuro afuera y Kurt se encontró con el viento frío. Se envolvió más en su chaqueta de punto y se sentó en las escaleras, respirando profundamente hasta que el aire frío le aclaró la cabeza.

Marcó el número de su padre y esperó que respondieran.

―Hola colega ―Burt dijo animosamente y fue esa animosidad lo que trajo lágrimas a los ojos de Kurt. No quería ser el de las malas noticias y arruinar el día de su padre. Inhaló otro profundo respiro para calmar sus emociones.

―Kurt, ¿estás ahí? ―Burt preguntó, ahora sonando un poco preocupado.

―Sí, estoy aquí ―Kurt dijo rápidamente, tratando mantener la voz bajo control.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Burt preguntó sospechosamente―. No te oyes bien.

Kurt dejó escapar una risa hueca. Era increíble cuan bien su padre podía leerlo con el simple sonido de su voz―. Eso es porque no estoy bien, papá ―Kurt dijo, y fue tan difícil admitirlo.

―¿Por qué no? ¿Qué está pasando? ―la voz de Burt era urgente y Kurt sabía que en ese momento su padre odiaba la distancia. Burt era una persona muy física y querría ver a su hijo a los ojos y ser capaz de abrazarlo.

―No sé lo que me pasa ―Kurt dijo en voz baja. Aunque se había jurado no llorar, no podía evitar llorar―. Todo se siente tan sin sentido. Sigo lastimando a todo mundo a mí alrededor y... sigo queriendo lastimarme. Casi lo hice anoche.

―Oh chico ―Burt dejó escapar un suspiro que exhaló todo el dolor y consternación, e impotencia que sentía―. Kurt, te quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Te quiero, y haré lo que sea para que mejores. Para hacerte ver que no necesitas hacerte esto. Desearía que pudiera hacerlo pero sé que no puedo hacer que esos sentimientos dejen de rondarte. Pero quiero que sepas que no estás sólo en esto, ¿de acuerdo? Lo superaremos juntos, ¿bien?

―Odio estar así ―Kurt confesó con voz temblorosa―. No me quiero sentir así todo el tiempo.

―Puede no sentirse así ahora, pero prometo que mejorará mucho ―Burt dijo al instante―. Puede que no suceda mañana o la próxima semana ni la siguiente. Pero lo superarás, tan sólo prométeme que seguirás y no te rendirás. Veras que hay cosas buenas por delante esperándote.

―Lo sé ―Kurt dijo y secó sus ojos―. Y quiero esos buenos momentos. No sé como llegar a ese punto, pero quiero avanzar. Por lo tanto, mañana voy a tratarlo y conseguiré una cita con otro terapeuta a la brevedad ―Kurt dijo, sintiéndose determinado sobre esto―. Y quiero hablar con Isabelle. Una vez ella me dijo que solamente se es un verdadero neoyorkino si tienes un terapeuta para ayudarte a lidiar con la vida, por lo que está bastante bien con ello. Puede que me dé algún consejo. Al menos eso espero.

―Buena idea, hazlo ―Burt aprobó―. Pero ahora cuéntame lo que pasó anoche después que hablamos.

Kurt le contó sobre su desmayo en la pista de baile y la conversación con Genius.

―Genius piensa que soy anoréxico, pero no lo soy ―Kurt dijo―. Simplemente no tengo apetito y me olvido de comer cuando estoy nervioso.

―¡Tienes que comer! ―Burt insistió―. Y si lo olvidas, ¡tendré a Rachel haciéndote comer!

―Esa es probablemente una buena idea ―Kurt suspiró. Hablaron un poco más y por fin Kurt se refirió a otra cosa que lo estaba molestando―. Andrew me dijo que manipuló el voto, para que yo estuviera en buena posición cuando en realidad no lo estoy. ¿Y si es verdad? Si no es mi talento lo que me hace avanzar, entonces ¿cuál es el punto?

―No todo se trata de ganar o perder, Kurt.

―Simplemente quiero sea éxito mío ―Kurt dijo―. No quiero hacerlo bajo las reglas de Andrew.

―Odio decir esto y sé que te dije lo contrario ayer, pero quizás deberías dejarlo ―Burt dijo―. No quiero que ese imbécil juegue contigo.

―No lo dejaré porque Andrew sea un imbécil ―Kurt replicó firmemente―. No lo dejaré meterse conmigo. Nadie se mete con los Hummel, ¿cierto? La cuestión es que, me encanta ser desafiado en la competición. Adoro crear cosas con mis propias manos e ideas. Sí, a veces me pierdo pensando que no tengo oportunidad contra los otros, pero si voy a ser diseñador un día, tengo que competir con los otros cada día, por lo que este programa me preparará para el futuro. Quizás tienes razón y no se trata de ganar o perder. Si nada más al menos ganaré algo de experiencia.

―Esa es la actitud correcta, colega ―Burt dejó escapar una sonrisa aliviada―. Así es como deberías ver las cosas.

―Simplemente estoy preocupado de que me gane el odio de los televidentes. He tenido mi parte de ser odiado en el instituto. No quiero nada de eso ―Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro―. Genius me dijo que siempre habrá aborrecedores y que debería lidiar con ellos al no tratar con ellos.

―Ese Genius parece un chico inteligente.

―Él es inteligente y loco ―Kurt señaló―. Y esa es la receta para ser exitoso.

―¿Sabes que es lo que normalmente me ayuda cuando me siento mal? ―Burt preguntó―. Ayudar a otras personas. No me refiero a que debas ignorar tus propios problemas y evitar lidiar con ellos, sino que cuando ayudo a las personas me hace sentir útil y necesitado, y esa es una gran sensación, me hace feliz ver a otras personas felices. Así que cuando te sientas mal, intenta y ánima a alguien más. Te hará sentir bien a ti mismo.

―Lo tendré en mente ―Kurt dijo.

―En otro asunto, se suponía era una sorpresa, pero te lo voy a decir ahora ―Burt dijo―. Estoy planeando ir a New York para Navidad. Tiene mucho tiempo que te visité. Quiero que me muestres todos tus lugares favoritos y puedes llevarme a cualquier espectáculo de Broadway que te guste. Quiero llegar a conocer esa parte de tu vida y estoy esperando de verdad verte y ver como vives en New York. ¿Eso te gustaría?

―Me encantaría ―Kurt dijo con un relajado suspiro. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero extrañaba a su padre, y extrañaba los abrazos de oso que su padre le daba para hacerlo sentir seguro. Era algo que esperar.

―Bien ―Burt dijo―, porque tengo un regalo sorpresa para ti y lo llevaré.

―Pensaba que la sorpresa era que ibas a venir.

―Sí, pero no iré con las manos vacías. Te daré algo que probablemente al principio no te va a gustar, pero te encantará con el tiempo, lo prometo.

―Oh cielos, espero que no tenga nada que ver con deportes, sabes, como esa vez que me diste todas esas cartas de baseball y querías que las coleccionara, pero las cambié en el parque infantil por ¿un par de muñecas Barbie? ¡Oh, que buenos tiempos! Ese Ken tenía el más fabuloso traje y me encantaba vestirlo con lindos y pequeños conjuntos que creaba de papel crepe y cinta adhesiva. Me pregunto si todavía tengo esos bocetos.

―No tiene nada que ver con algo relacionado a los deportes ―Burt prometió―. Y no hay muñecas involucradas ni papel crepe. Pero me lo pensé y creo que es algo que podrías necesitar en tu vida en este momento.

―¿Qué es? Dime ―Kurt dijo, intrigado.

―Tendrás que esperar ―Burt dijo―. Tan sólo un par de semanas más y probablemente me odiarás por lo mismo cuando lo veas.

―Estás haciendo un buen trabajo poniéndome curioso ―Kurt se rió.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! :)<strong>

**¿Alguna idea de lo que podría ser el regalo de Burt? :)**

**¡**_**SonofLuffy,**_** un millón de gracias por ser tan fabulosa, increíble e irremplazable!**

* * *

><p>* considero la expresión comprensible, por si acaso, la referencia que tengo sería: telerrealidad.<p>

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	20. Chapter 20

Traducción autorizada por** **DiDiGlee****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20 - Lunes<strong>

En la mañana del lunes Kurt vistió un suéter de manga larga color arena con con agujeros para los pulgares, de tal manera que las mangas no se subirían por accidente y mostrarían su muñeca izquierda y el nuevo vendaje que le puso, y para contenerse de rasguñarlo. Sus dedos estaban jugando con la suave tela mientras miraba fijo a la pantalla del computador y bajaba por el interminable montón de fotografías y artículos obsoletos de pasados desfiles de moda.

Desde ahora en adelante Kurt había decidido vestir únicamente colores claros, nada oscuro o pesado. La moda no era solamente un importante instrumento para la manera en que quería ser percibido, sino además por la manera en que quieres sentirte sobre ti mismo. Kurt se dio cuenta de que si quería combatir la depresión, el paso número uno habría de ser su manera de vestir. Vestir para el éxito, obviamente. El suéter tenía un amplio cuello en V, por lo que llevaba una camisa blanca debajo y una corbata dorada. El accesorio a su atuendo fue un lindo clip de corbata dorado en forma de una ballena que siempre lo hacía sonreír. El broche de hipopótamo solía hacerlo, pero Andrew había manchado de alguna manera ese.

Los compañeros de trabajo en Vogue seguían pasando por su puesto y preguntándole por el progreso en Fashion Hero, pero los evadía con una sonrisa y la noción de que tenía que terminar una búsqueda muy importante para Isabelle, aunque todo mundo sabía que no era para nada importante. Simplemente era que no quería hablar sobre Fashion Hero. En parte porque de todas maneras sus compañeros solamente estaban buscando cotilleo, y porque constantemente sentía como si estuviera arruinando, aunque no lo estaba y era algo en lo que estaba trabajando. De verdad quería disfrutar ser parte del programa y tener éxito; después de todo había alcanzado el tercer lugar. Pero sin saber cuánto de ello había sido cosa de Andrew para que lo consiguiera.

Clic. Clic. Quitó el clip de la corbata y corrió la pequeña ballena a lo largo de su labio inferior, la fresca suavidad sintiéndose bien sobre su piel. Guardó algunos artículos que se adaptaban al tema de investigación de Isabelle y levantó la vista al reloj, debatiéndose si debía ir con ella o no. Otra vez.

Ya había estado acechando delante de la puerta del despacho de Isabelle varias veces esta mañana. Kurt de verdad quería hablar con Isabelle, pero no podía reunir el valor para acercarse a ella. Había hablado con ella hace semanas sobre el comienzo de la terapia. Lo había apoyado en ese entones y le dijo que ahora era un verdadero neoyorkino. Sentía que no solamente era su jefa, sino además mentora y amiga. Aun así, era difícil admitirle que había empeorado cuando se suponía y esperaba que mejorara. Después de caminar lento frente a la oficina siete veces seguidas, se dijo que hablaría con ella otro día.

Casi era la hora del almuerzo, cuando el teléfono de su escritorio sonó. Lo miró sospechosamente. Puesto que ya no estaba de servicio telefónico, no tenía que usar el manos libres. Isabelle era la única que frecuentemente lo comprobaba para darle nuevas labores―. Isabelle, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

―¿Puedes venir a mi oficina, por favor? ―Isabelle pidió, sonando toda seria―. Quiero hablar contigo.

―Claro, estaré justo ahí ―Kurt dijo y colgó, pero no se movió de inmediato. Fue golpeado por el horror.

_¡Oh, Dios, probablemente está molesta por la ropa!_

Habría llevado el traje prestado a una tintorería, pero ya que Vogue tenía un servidor propio, tuvo que devolver el arrugado y abusado traje devuelta al departamento de valores. La empleada que aceptó la ropa había arrugado la nariz ante el hedor del sudor aparente y Kurt había murmurado mil disculpas. Claro que eso había sido reportado a Isabelle. ¿Cómo creyó que Isabelle no oiría de ello? No debió haber ido a Babylon en ese conjunto.

Lentamente se levantó de la silla y se encaminó por el edificio, y bajó por el corredor a la oficina. Por lo que hoy sería el día en que Isabelle lo despediría. Claramente, ya no le era útil. Respiró profundo y se preparó para lo inevitable. No haría una escena. Le agradecería por todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora por él y mostraría gratitud. Ella era una maravillosa persona y no era culpa suya que él hubiera demostrado ser un interno inútil.

_¡Para! _Se reprendió a sí mismo. No podía ser tan malo. Pero claramente la había decepcionado. Ella se había fijado expectativas tan altas con él y hablaba acerca de ser espíritus afines y amar su optimismo impoluto. Ella debió haber notado ahora que era cualquier cosa menos eso.

Antes de que entrara a la oficina, verificó su apariencia en uno de los espejos del pasillo. Los pantalones rojos reales se suponían lo harían sentir como un rey o una reina. Lo que fuera. En realidad no funcionaba.

Llamó a la puerta tres veces y entró cuando ella asintió, ya que la oficina tenía muros de cristal y podía verla sentada tras el escritorio.

―¿Querías hablar conmigo? ―Cerró la puerta y permaneció de pie, las manos entrelazadas con fuerza delante de él.

―Puedes tomar asiento ―hizo un gesto con la mano a una silla frente al escritorio.

Mientras tambaleaba por la habitación, Kurt sintió como si fuera todo las extremidades y ángulos, torpemente tomando asiento y golpeándose la rodilla en la pata del escritorio.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él con una sonrisa que al instante desapareció― Oh cielos, por favor no me digas que tú- ―Ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración, sino que lo miró fijamente con grandes ojos inquisitivos.

―¿Qué? ―Kurt preguntó, le dio pánico y se tocó el rostro―. ¿Tengo una espinilla? Admito que he descuidado mi rutina de hidratación y-

―No, encanto, tu piel está bien, pero parece que no pasaste a la siguiente ronda en Fashion Hero ―Isabelle explicó, claramente preocupada.

―Oh, no, todavía estoy en el programa ―Kurt le aseguró rápidamente―. Incluso logré el tercer lugar para la segunda semana, pero no le digas a nadie ―Kurt dijo en un susurro ya que estaba legalmente obligado a guardar el secreto.

―Pero, eso es maravilloso ―Isabelle dijo―. Entonces, ¿por qué la cara larga?

―Oh ―Kurt dijo―. Problemas personales ―expresó con un encogimiento de hombros.

―Oh, cielo ―Isabelle le dio una sonrisa con simpatía―. ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?

―No quisiera imponer nada ―Kurt replicó. Si estaba por despedirlo, no quería volcar sus problemas en ella primero.

―No me lo impondrías ―Isabelle insistió―. Mira, incluso he liberado mi agenda para ti. ―Le mostró el Blackberry que decía 'Reunión con Kurt Hummel'―. Pensé que podríamos almorzar. Las próximas dos horas soy toda oídos para ti.

―No entiendo ―Kurt dijo, retorciendose las manos―. Pensé que me llamaste para despedirme.

Isabelle ladeó la cabeza con una expresión perpleja―. ¿Por qué haría eso? Al contrario, Kurt, estoy muy contenta con tu trabajo.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó y debió sonar totalmente sorprendido, porque Isabelle al instante se lanzó en un coro de alabanza.

La mente de Kurt se apagado, no podía disfrutar los halagos, porque sentía que no los merecía. Ella no sabía que solamente había trabajado con poco entusiasmo en lo que le encargó, que su mente estaba constantemente distraída. Ella no sabía nada de la lucha interna para mantener una fachada que amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento. Ella no entendía-

―Entiendo la presión bajo la que estás, Kurt ―Isabelle dijo con las manos cruzadas sobre el escritorio―. Hacer un programa de televisión puede ser bastante sobrecogedor y ni siquiera se ha sido transmitido todavía. Por favor siéntete libre de decirme lo que pasa por tu mente. Puedo ver que algo está molestándote.

En su cabeza, Kurt ya se había ido. Quería decir 'No es nada. Puedo arreglármelas por mi cuenta. Gracias por todo. No merezco nada de tu atención y tiempo'. Las palabras ya se estaban formando en sus labios. Se podría de pie, se iría y se sentiría como un fraude y un cobarde, pero su secreto estaría a salvo por el momento.

―Vamos, chico de Lima ―Isabelle dijo gentilmente y dio esa cálida medio sonrisa suya―. Te he visto pasar varias veces frente a mi oficina hoy. Sé que quieres hablar conmigo sobre algo.

―En realidad, sí ―Kurt humedeció sus labios, sin saber por dónde comenzar. Pero antes de que Kurt pudiera detenerse, le contó todo. Casi todo. Habló acerca de cancelar las citas con su antigua terapeuta, el regreso de la depresión y la avasallante sensación de arruinarlo constantemente y no saber qué hacer. Dio una pista acerca de sentirse atraído por las autolesiones. La última vez que habían hablado Kurt le contó que había salido de una relación abusiva; no le confió que había desarrollado tendencia de autolesiones. No estaba cómodo hablando de este tema en particular con ella. Hablar de todo lo demás ya era lo suficientemente aterrador, y al mismo tiempo liberador.

Mientras tanto, las manos de Kurt estaban heladas y seguía frotándolas, retorciéndoselas en un intento de calentarlas y calmarse. Se sentía avergonzado y patético, pero Isabelle disipó la seriedad del tema con cálidas sonrisas y pequeñas bromas. Le daba golpecitos en la rodilla de vez en cuando y le aseguró que lo superaría, y él quería creerle.

Le prometió ayudarlo a encontrar un terapeuta decente. Aunque no era fácil hacer cita al momento. Los terapeutas estaban ocupados en New York y uno tenía que esperar semanas o meses por una cita. Siempre estaba la opción de internarse uno mismo en rehabilitación o tratamiento psicológico clínico, pero Kurt no quería pensar en sí mismo como un caso de emergencia.

―¿Qué te causa más problema de tu situación actual? ―Isabelle preguntó finalmente, tratando de llegar a la esencia de las cosas.

Fue una pregunta y Kurt tuvo que pensar en ello por un momento, pero entonces la respuesta fue evidente―. Siento que estoy perdiendo a mis amigos ―Kurt dijo y la voz se le atoró en la garganta―. No quiero ser una carga para ellos, por lo que sigo alejándolos; al mismo tiempo los necesito, porque me siento horrendamente solo. Pero no sé cómo hablar con ellos de mi... bueno, de mi situación. Siento que no lo entenderán.

―Oh, sí, la gente se pone en contra ―Isabelle asintió y frunció los labios―. Ese es un efecto secundario desagradable de la depresión. Todo el mundo espera que funciones. Nadie quiere escucharte refunfuñar y quejarte de la vida.

―No siempre soy así. Es como si, a veces hay una gran nube que nubla mi visión y me hunde en la duda y la miseria. No quiero ser mentalmente inestable. Suena tan mal, pero de alguna manera me volví así y necesito trabajar en ello antes de que me involucre con alguien. Lo que es otra razón del por qué alejo a las personas que quieren estar cerca de mí.

―¿Puedo adivinar? ―Isabelle se llevó la mano a la barbilla―. ¿Blaine?

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kurt. Incluso tras todo este tiempo Isabelle todavía sabía exactamente de quién estaba hablando. Pero la sonrisa no duró.

Le había pedido a Blaine espacio, pero la distancia no hizo nada por quitarle carga adicional a su mente. En vez de eso ahora simplemente pensar en Blaine lo torturaba. Porque ahora que Blaine ya no estaba, pensaba en él más que nunca. No había esperado que Blaine simplemente se pusiera de pie y se machara. Había pasado la mayoría de anoche intentando recordar lo que le dijo a Blaine en Babylon y estaba avergonzado de que no pudo realmente reconstruir la conversación. Aún sabía que había acusado a Blaine de ser débil y que lo había lastimado al rechazar ser novios. Se recordaba diciendo que no quería ser responsable de la felicidad de Blaine. ¿Cómo podría cuando difícilmente se las arreglaba para conservar su propia felicidad? Sus propias palabras estaban cazando a Kurt y deseaba poder retractarse de ellas.

―Rompí con él, algo así ―Kurt explicó, ladeando la cabeza con un suspiro―. Es decir, no estamos juntos, pero de alguna manera lo estábamos. Él quería que saliéramos oficialmente y lo rechacé. Le solté algunas cosas realmente malas y él recogió sus cosas y se fue. Ni siquiera sé que somos ahora. Por una parte quiero disculparme con él y pedirle que vuelva, y por otro lado siento que él está mejor sin mí.

―Muy bien, aquí está lo que yo pienso ―Isabelle levantó la mano y lo miró con severidad a los ojos―. Discúlpate con él, pero no le pidas que vuelva. Muéstrale que te arrepientes de tus duras palabras, pero dale a él y a ti mismo tiempo para resolver las cosas.

―Sí, todo mundo sigue diciendo eso ―Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro―. Simplemente que temo desaparezca de mi vida para siempre, y eso no es lo que quiero.

―A veces incluso cuando dos personas parecen adecuadas la una para la otra, sus vidas toman diferentes rumbos ―Isabelle dijo amablemente, aunque no era lo que Kurt quería oír.

―Te prometo una cosa, Kurt ―Isabelle estiró el brazo sobre el escritorio y le cubrió la mano con la suya―. Considera Vogue punto com un lugar seguro. Durante el tiempo que quieras puedes quedarte con nosotros. Nunca necesitas preocuparte por perder este trabajo. Puedes descansar un tiempo si lo necesitas, y siempre puedes volver.

―Oh, Dios ―Kurt dejó escapar una estrangulada risa de alivio―. Eso es más de que podría haber esperado. Gracias, Isabelle.

―No hay necesidad de agradecerme. Como dije antes, estás haciendo un gran trabajo, y tus investigaciones han demostrado que eres muy agudo e ingenioso. Encontraste algunos verdaderamente valiosos allí, amigo mío.

―No te decepcionaré, lo prometo ―Kurt dijo y secó las lágrimas de sus ojos para para mantener la compostura.

―En realidad, tengo más buenas noticias para ti, mi amigo ―Isabelle dijo y trasmitió orgullosamente―. Hablé con los productores de Fashion Hero sobre una colaboración y quiero que escribas una columna semanal en la página de Vogue punto com sobre trabajar en Fashion Hero. Ellos pueden utilizar la promoción extra y yo puedo usar tu extraordinaria perspicacia en el programa junto con tu ojo para la moda.

Kurt se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta. Está noticia era demasiado buena para ser verdad―. ¡Oh, Dios mío, eso es enorme! ¡Gracias!

―No hay necesidad de agradecerme. Es nuestro logro si nos prestaste un poquito de tu magia. Te lo dije antes, tienes un increíble estilo para la moda, Kurt, y sé que actualmente estás dudando de ti mismo, pero una vez que estés en ello, verás que es quien eres, con lo que eres bueno. Pero sin presión. Si no quieres escribir, cancelaremos la columna.

―No, quiero hacerlo ―Kurt dijo rápidamente―. Oh, Dios, tengo tanto que escribir sobre los crímenes a la moda en ese programa. ¿Hay limitaciones? ¿Puedo ser atrevido? ¿Puedo hablar de mis compañeros?

―Puedes escribir lo que se te venga a la cabeza. Voy a leerlo y puede que corte una cosa u otra, pero estoy emocionada por ver tu atrevida boca impresa.

―Gracias, Isabelle. De verdad, de verdad significa mucho que creas en mí.

Una sonrisa descarada se extendió a lo largo de los labios de Isabelle―. Cuando sea que me siento mal conmigo misma, me encanta tener un cambio de imagen. Me parece que necesitas desesperadamente uno. Entonces, ¿qué tal si llevamos algo para comer y nos dirigimos con mi estilista favorito? Estoy dispuesta a convencerte para recuperar las mechas rubias de nuevo. Me encantan en ti. Es mi regalo. Quiero que nuestro interno luzca fabuloso en televisión.

―Me encantaría, Isabelle ―Kurt respondió con una humilde sonrisa―. Pero no tienes que hacerlo.

Isabelle se puso de pie y reunió su bolso y chaqueta―. Yo quiero, Kurt. En realidad, he estado planeando esta pequeña emboscada por semana y mi agenda por fin lo permite.

Ambos salieron de la oficina y Kurt fue a recuperar el abrigo antes de seguirla afuera para tomar un taxi.

―Entonces ―Isabelle levató la vista hacia él con un sonrisa de presentimiento―. ¿Quién es el amigo al que vas a llamar primero para compartir la noticia? Por ejemplo, ¿hay una persona en particular que ha sido un gran amigo últimamente?

Kurt dejó escapar una sonrisa―. Definitivamente Chandler, probablemente va a estar mucho más emocionado por todo esto de lo que yo estoy.

―Entonces, ¿qué tal si llamas a tu amigo Chandler y lo invitas a acompañarnos? ―Isabelle sugirió―. ¿Disfrutaría de un corte de cabello gratis mientras nos acompaña?

Kurt rio felizmente―. ¡Sí, absolutamente! ¡Se va a morir por conocerte!

Kurt estuvo en lo correcto en su suposición. Chandler estaba asombrado al ser invitado y llegó una hora y media tarde a la estética. Prácticamente reverenció a Isabelle y no podía parar de decirle cuanto la quería y adoraba. Isabelle estuvo igualmente al instante fascinada por él.

Chandler se emocionó al escuchar sobre el primer paso de Kurt en una carrera de escritor y adoraba absolutamente la idea de un blog de moda sobre Fashion Hero.

Tener a Chandler alrededor ayudaba mucho a levantarle el ánimo a Kurt. Las siguientes dos horas fueron de absoluta diversión. Chandler e Isabelle eran como viejos amigos e hicieron reír a Kurt tanto varias veces.

Isabelle elogió el valor de Chandler por teñirse el cabello de morado. El ojo del estilista se dio cuenta de que era un teñido casero y por lo tanto no potenciaba el todo color como un estilista profesional podía hacerlo. Así que convenció a Chandler de que le permitiera convertir el sombrío púrpura en una fantasía de menta azul y darle el corte perfecto para ello, corto por detrás y los lados, y peinado en la parte superior.

Innecesario decir que Chandler no podía parar de sonreír y agarrándose las manos de pura felicidad.

―Te ves fantástico, mi amigo ―Isabelle le dijo a Chandler―. Me encanta cuando alguien experimenta con su peinado. Este rubio necesita ser premiado. Chandler, quiero que vengas conmigo a la fiesta del estreno de Fashion Hero la próxima semana.

―¡OHDIOSMÍO! ¡Me encantaría! ―Chandler se puso a brincar.

―Ni siquiera sabía que había tal cosa ―Kurt dijo, tan emocionado como perplejo.

―La hay ―Isabelle les aseguró con una encantadora sonrisa―. Me acaba de llegar la invitación de los productores y puedo llevar a alguien, por lo que estoy escogiendo a tu maravilloso amigo, Kurt, ya que los concursantes no tienen permitido llevar invitados, que no sean los modelos.

―Oh Dios, pensaba que podría verlo en casa, así que nadie sería testigo de mi crisis histérica ―Kurt dijo con un dramático suspiro―. No estoy preparado para verlo con todo el mundo a mi alrededor y quizás incluso con cámaras grabando.

―Estaremos ahí para apoyarte ―Chandler lo animó.

―Hay algo más de lo que quiero hablar contigo, Kurt, y tal vez puede ser que Chandler me apoye en esto.

―¿De qué? ―Kurt preguntó aprehensivamente.

Isabelle sacó un broche de su bolso y se lo extendió―. Quiero que hagas solicitud a esta escuela.

Kurt leyó el encabezado del broche―. ¿Un instituto de moda?

―Sé que todavía estás sacudido por el rechazo de NYADA, pero es tiempo de avanzar y perseguir otros sueños ―Isabelle explicó―. Esta es una escuela de moda, y sé que ya tienes la habilidad pero esto mejoraría tu talento. Te escribiré una carta de recomendación. Ya tenías un currículum en línea, especialmente la galería de tus audaces elecciones de ropa, y estoy convencida que podrías fácilmente saltarte la escuela y trabajar con uno de mis amigos diseñadores, pero creo en los fundamentos, y me encantaría verte hacerlo excepcionalmente en esta escuela.

―¡Completamente! ―Chandler estuvo de acuerdo con ambos pulgares erectos.

―Es tu decisión, Kurt ―Isabelle dijo―. Pero sé que has estado buscando otra perspectiva y quizás esto sea para ti.

―Gracias, Isabelle ―Kurt dijo, humilde, y tomó el panfleto―. Veré esta escuela, lo prometo.

―Un último consejo antes de que te deje ir por hoy ―Isabelle les hizo señas para que ambos estuvieran más cerca―. Enfrenta tus miedos. Esa es la mejor manera de superarlos. Haz lo que temes, tan sólo para que veas que no es tan atemorizante como lo imaginas.

―Aunque, eso requiere de mucho valor ―Chandler dijo―. Por ejemplo, preferiría temer a las arañas toda mi vida que tener una trepando por mi brazo.

―Entiendo a lo que te refieres, Isabelle ―Kurt dijo, y no estaba pensando en arañas―. Necesito confrontar algunos aspectos de mi vida con los que estoy en aprietos, en lugar de evitarlos. Mis problemas no se irán porque yo elija no lidiar con ellos.

Isabelle le dio una enorme sonrisa―. Enfrenta tus miedos y serás un hombre fuerte a causa de ello.

Luego que agradecieron a Isabelle por todo y despidiéndose, Kurt tomó del brazo a Chandler para que caminaran un poco más antes de tener que irse a Fashion Hero.

―Una columna semanal en la página de Vogue. Una recomendación para un instituto de moda. Un cambio de imagen ―Kurt enumeró sus bendiciones―. Apenas ayer mi vida se sentía tan atascada y hoy no puedo creer las cosas que están pasando.

―Te lo mereces todo ―Chandler dijo y comenzó a charlar felizmente por lo genial que era Isabelle, pero Kurt ya tenía en mente otra cosa sobre la que quería interrogar a su amigo.

―¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ―Kurt pregunto completamente serio y parpadeó por el sol.

―Cualquier cosa ―Chandler contestó, todavía radiante.

―Pasaste algo de tiempo con Blaine ayer, ¿verdad? ―Kurt preguntó casualmente―. ¿Cómo le va?

―Le va bien ―Chandler replicó con cuidado, instantáneamente poniéndose serio―. No está demasiado aficionado a la vida en los dormitorios de nuevo, creo.

―¿Dijo algo sobre mí?

―Siempre habla de ti ―Chandler dijo despreocupado―. Incluso cuando no _quiere _hablar de ti.

―Debe odiarme ―Kurt dijo con una extraña voz firme.

―No ―Chandler sacudió la cabeza―. Está molesto con todo lo que se viene abajo, pero se recuperará. ―Chandler palmeó la mano de Kurt mientras continuaban el camino al subterráneo―. ¡Oh, y tiene noticias geniales! Desearía poder contártelo ahora mismo, pero no quiero estropear nada.

―¿Qué clase de noticias? ―Kurt preguntó intrigado y apretó el brazo de Chandler.

―No, tiene que decírtelo él mismo ―Chandler dijo, aunque le era obviamente difícil contenerse―. ¡Es una enorme oportunidad y es tan genial! Oh, pero tendrá que irse temprano hoy por esa causa. Yo lo recogeré y llevaré a donde tiene que estar. ¡Ya no será capaz de quedarse contigo hasta medianoche, pero no tiene nada que ver contigo! ¡Es tan sólo que necesitar tomar esta enorme oportunidad y créeme, es simplemente tan asombroso como tus noticias! Él te lo va a contar más tarde. ¡Estarás tan feliz por él!

Kurt dio una sonrisa con la boca cerrada. Se alegraba de oír que Blaine tenía algo bueno en marcha para sí y que Chandler estaría ahí para presenciarlo. No podía negar que sentía un ligero dolor en el corazón de que Blaine dejaría a Kurt, pero era de esperarse tras el discurso que Kurt le dio en Babylon.

―Me alegra que seas tan buen amigo para él ―Kurt dijo honestamente―. Hasta donde sé, él todavía no ha hecho ningún amigo en New York, por lo que me encantaría que mantuvieras un ojo en él. Necesita un amigo.

―Me encanta estar cerca de Blaine, así que eso es fácil ―Chandler se encogió de hombros―. Me voy de aquí ―dijo, señalando la entrada del subterráneo―. Hablamos por teléfono más tarde, ¿correcto?

―Sí, gracias por la compañía ―Kurt dijo y dio a Chandler un abrazo.

―¿Bromeas? ¡Gracias por llevarme! ―Chandler correspondió al abrazo fuertemente―. ¡OhDiosmío, tener un cambio de imagen contigo e Isabelle Wright! ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida! Me siento tan bien en este momento. ¡Y me encanta mi nuevo corte!

―Es tan refrescante tenerte cerca. Nunca quiero perderte como mi amigo, Chandler ―Kurt dijo con una sonrisa genuina.

―¡Igual! ―Chandler movió los hombros con alegría―. Oh, y antes de que nos vayamos, Yo quería darte esto. ―Sostuvo una pieza de papel que estaba doblado en un pequeño cuadrado.

―¿Qué es esto? ―Kurt lo tomó y miró a su amigo con curiosidad.

Chandler dudó, soltándose un poco―. Es el número al que puedes llamar cuando te sientes solo ―dijo al fin―. ¡Quiero decir que puedes _llamarm_e,__ en cualquier momento! Pero yo suelo llamar a esta línea de emergencia algunas veces y son realmente agradables y encuentro el hablar con ellos de mucha ayuda, y simplemente quería que tuvieras el número en caso de que lo necesites algún día.

―Oh, bien, gracias ―Kurt dijo y desdobló el papel. Que decía: Trevor Lifeline 866-488-7386.

―Gracias, Chandler ―Kurt dijo de nuevo completamente serio―. Lamento hacer que te preocupes por mí. Tan sólo para que lo sepas, voy a comenzar otra terapia. Isabelle está intentando armarme una cita con alguien que ella conoce, para que no tenga que esperar tanto por una. Voy a estar bien, lo prometo.

―Sé que lo estarás ―Chandler replicó, y la manera en que lo dijo sin dudar, le dio a Kurt un poco más de confianza en que sería capaz de pelear con sus demonios.

―Y sabes, que también puedes llamarme en cualquier momento ―Kurt ofreció.

Se abrazaron otra vez y Kurt observó a Chandler irse con sentimientos encontrados. Sabiendo que Chandler se preocupaba lo suficiente por él como para proveerle con una fuente como esta, y sabiendo que Chandler había usado esta fuente también. Lo hacía sentirse mal por alguna vez haber pensado en el suicidio y lo hacía querer trabajar más en sí mismo para nunca llegar a ese oscuro lugar otra vez.

El camino al estudio de Fashion Hero fue un poco más ligero hoy. Kurt estaba sorprendido por el poderoso impulso que un par de horas en la peluquería daban. Estar con Chandler siempre lo animaba e Isabelle tenía un aire de confianza que lo había calmado y le hizo creer que todo era posible.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer. :)<strong>

**Esta es en realidad el número para la línea de emergencia de Trevor Project: ****866-488-7386****. Lo saqué de la página de internet. Es una gran organización en la prevención del suicidio. :)**

**GRACIAS, **_**SonofLuffy,**_** por ser una gran beta :D**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	21. Chapter 21 - El Promocional

Traducción autorizada por** **DiDiGlee****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21 – El Promocional<strong>

Cuando Kurt llegó al taller de Fashion Hero el lunes, se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Primero, todo el mundo estaba incluso más emocionado y animado de lo usual, lo que era decir demasiado. Segundo, todos lo miraban con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro que lo puso en alerta instantánea.

―¡Mis zapatos, mi ropa, mi maquillaje! ―gritaron por el pasillo y Kurt se detuvo en seco. Las palabras eran sorprendentemente familiares. Aceleró el paso hacia la estación de trabajo y atrapó retazos de lo que todo el mundo estaba hablando.

―Dana, ¿qué está pasando? ―Kurt pregunto aprehensivamente. La estación de Dana Panda estaba cerca y él la consideraba su amiga, o al menos una concursante amigable.

―¿No me digas que no has visto el promocional todavía? ―Dana estaba irradiando emoción y lo agarró del brazo.

―¿Qué promocional? ―Kurt preguntó, estupefacto.

―¿Qué promocional? ―Dana le repitió―. ¡Duh! El promocional del programa, claro. ¡Ha estado pasando todo el día!

―¡Oye chica, te vas a poner mis zapatos, mi ropa, mi maquillaje!

Kurt se giró para ver a Devin que andaba animoso por ahí, aparentemente gritando su cita favorita.

Kurt sintió el pánico subirle por dentro―. Dana, ¿yo estoy en el promocional? ―preguntó, de repente pálido como papel.

―¡Sí, estás! ―Dana confirmó alegremente―. Tiene algunas partes súper graciosas contigo y Genius discutiendo, y luego hay una referencia a cuando tuviste esa lucha con tu modelo, en la que como siempre ella discute contigo sobre cada pieza de ropa y le gritas-

―¡Mis zapatos, mi ropa, mi maquillaje! ―Devin se había detenido junto a Kurt y rapeándole las palabras, adoptando una pose chévere―. Deberían hacerlo una canción de hip hop ―Devin dijo entusiasmadamente―. Sería uno de los primeros en las gráficas.

―Oh, Dios, estoy tan jodido ―Kurt se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

―No, no lo estás ―Dana discrepó―. ¡El promocional es muy divertido!

―Las personas van a pensar que soy esa odiosa persona ―Kurt dijo, negó con la cabeza incrédulo―. Estaba esperando que mostraran ese triste episodio cuando perdí el temperamento, pero ¿ponerlo en la promocional? Eso no está bien. Las personas todavía no tienen la oportunidad de conocerme.

―En realidad, creo que el promocional salió muy bien ―Adam apareció a su lado y casualmente se apoyó en la pared a nivel del pecho en torno a la estación de Dana―. Claramente intentaron hacerlo parecer como uno de esos malos programas basura, pero en vez de eso resultó bastante gracioso. Y por lo de tu 'Mis Zapatos Mi Ropa Mi Maquillaje', Kurt, creo que las personas entenderán que estabas totalmente molesto en ese momento y que normalmente no eres una persona infame.

―Nos van a mostrar el promocional en la gran pantalla antes de que anuncien el nuevo tema ―Dana dijo―. Entonces puedes verlo tú mismo.

―Enfrenta tus miedos ―Kurt se murmuró, pensando en el consejo que Isabelle le había dado―. Quizás no sea tan malo como pienso.

―Por cierto, me gustan las mechas ―Adam lo halagó.

―Gracias, necesitaba un cambio ―Kurt dijo, pero no consiguió corresponder a la sonrisa. Giró para caminar hacia la estación de trabajo e hizo un gesto a Adam para que lo siguiera ya que el cubículo de Adam estaba junto al suyo.

―¿Listo para comenzar la nueva semana? ―Adam preguntó de manera tan animada que le hizo preguntarse a Kurt cómo mantenía el optimismo.

―Lo estaba hasta que el promocional salió ―Kurt dijo con un suspiro. Sabía que estaba siendo ridículo. Después de todo esto era un programa de televisión y había estado de acuerdo con ello.

―No te lo agradecí, Adam ―Kurt dijo, poniéndose completamente serio de nuevo―. Escuché que me sacaste de la pista de baile luego que me desmayara. Mi amigo Chandler piensa que fue muy heroico de tu parte salvarme de ser estampado en el suelo. Habría tenido muchas huellas en las que pensar sobre el traje, así que gracias.

―De nada ―Adam dijo con una linda sonrisita―. Me alegra ver que te estás sintiendo mejor.

―Me siento mejor ―Kurt confirmó y dio una mirada alrededor―. Dime, ¿ya has visto a Genius?

―Está por ahí ―Adam replicó y se le ensanchó la sonrisa―. Chico, fue una gallina contigo en Babylon. Nunca antes lo había visto tan feroz. Prácticamente le siseó a todo el que quisiera tanto mirarte. ¿Cuándo se volvieron amigos tan cercanos?

―No lo somos ―Kurt negó―. No sé por qué él actuó así. Mencionó tener una hermana que había sido anoréxica, por lo que tal vez tiene experiencia con personas desmayándose. ―Kurt se dio cuenta del desliz y añadió rápidamente―. ¡No es que yo sea anoréxico! Él simplemente se preocupó en general. No es que en realidad le importe yo personalmente.

―Correcto ―Adam dijo y arqueó las cejas.

El teléfono de Kurt vibró en el bolsillo y se excusó, y fue al escritorio para leer el mensaje. Era de Chandler que aparentemente ya había visto el promocional.

_¡Ya salió el promocional! __¡No te exaltes! __¡En un punto estás discutiendo con Rachel, pero es tan bueno! ¡Me encanta! - Chandler_

Kurt no supo si era una buena señal el que a su amigo le gustara el promocional. Chandler tendía a emocionarse de más por todo.

Para la sorpresa de Kurt, Rachel llegó antes. Ella felizmente corrió hacia Kurt y lo envolvió en un abrazo―. ¡Ya salió el promocional! ¡También aparezco! ¡ Todos mis compañeros en la escuela están tan celosos!

―Todavía no lo he visto ―Kurt le contó.

―Es casi de un minuto ―Rachel le dijo―. Y apareces tres veces. Una vez de pie junto a Genius cuando hablaba sobre el difunto Alexander McQueen y tu asientes. Luego estás en la mesa de trabajo cosiendo mi vestido para la primera tarea y hablas con el entrevistador sobre la importancia de las herramientas correctas mientras Blaine está justo tras de ti, luciendo absolutamente guapo. Y luego está la infame escena donde discutimos por mis zapatos. Oh, y todos mis compañeros aman tu línea y siguen gritándosela a todo mundo, 'mis zapatos, mi ropa, mi maquillaje'. En realidad, es tan gracioso.

Estaba tan emocionada por el promocional que Kurt no pudo evitar sentirse también optimista. A él no le gustaba la idea de ser puesto sobre el terreno con su único ataque de ira, pero aparentemente todo mundo estaba bien con ello.

Antes de que la tarea de la semana fuera anunciada, el presentador mostró el promocional a los concursantes reunidos. Kurt agarró la mano a Rachel y siguió pensando 'Enfrenta tus miedos', pero cuando el promocional comenzó tuvo que admitir que el corte estaba muy bien hecho y todo el mundo se veía realmente bien. Kurt estaba impresionado por cuantos fragmentos cabían en un minuto de promocional. Como fuera, los rostros más prominentes fueron Genius, Howard y Penelope. Kurt se preguntó si esto era ya un indicio de cuáles eran los favoritos de los productores.

En un punto Genius le dijo a la cámara que él no estaba en el programa para hacer amigos lo que se encontraba como muy arrogante y malicioso, y le hizo a Kurt preguntarse si molestaba a Genius el que esa cita estuviera en el promocional. Todos pensarían que él era ese ambicioso ego-maníaco que solamente vive por su carrera.

La música de fondo para el promocional fue la canción 'Fresh Off The Runway' de Rihanna y David Guetta, la que además sería el tema del programa.

El tema de la semana fue Blanco Y Negro, y todo mundo gruñó por ello. ¿Dónde estaba la diversión en la falta de color?

―¿Cómo le hacen para salir con todos estos aburridos temas semana tras semana? ―Dana se quejó con Kurt. Ella lucía una brillante corbata de rayas amarillas y anaranjadas que junto con una camisa roja de manga corta indicaba claramente que a le gustaban los colores.

―Tienes que admitir que es una tarea muy desafiante ―Kurt señaló―. Porque, ¿cómo diantres podría alguien crear algo excitante con blanco y negro?

―Sé que no me estás pidiendo mi opinión, pero ¿puedo simplemente aportar una idea? ―Rachel tomó del brazo a Kurt y caminó con él de regreso al cubículo―. ¡Monos*! Por favor haz unos monos para mí y Blaine.

Kurt la miró dubitativo y se dio golpecitos con el dedo en su barbilla―. Me gustan los monos, pero son divertidos únicamente hasta que tienes que ir al baño ―Kurt dijo―. Además, luego de un rato me dan la sensación de estar atrapado en ellos.

―¿En serio? Yo creo que son muy cómodos y prácticos ―Rachel dijo.

―Eso son los similares a pijamas ―Kurt señaló―. La tela es la parte más importante. No quiero hacer algo que sea parecido a pijamas. Y definitivamente no quiero hacer algo cómodo y práctico para la pasarela.

―Pensaba más en el mono de cuero negro que usaste para la semana de Michael Jackson en el club Glee, ¿recuerdas? ―Rachel dijo―. Me gustaría algo como eso, estilizado y hecho de cuero.

―¿Cuero? ―Kurt zumbó apreciativamente―. ¿Qué tal cuero blanco para tu conjunto y negro para el de Blaine? Unos pantalones cortos para ti con un cierre que comencé entre tus pechos. Uno largo para Blaine y una cremallera desde el cuello hasta la ingle.

―¡Sí! ―Rachel acordó emocionadamente―. ¡Y unas botas de cuero que me lleguen hasta la rodilla!

Kurt la señaló, gustándole la idea―. ¡Candente!

―Estoy dispuesta a todo ―Rachel sonrió perversamente.

Una idea se estaba formando en la cabeza de Kurt―. Qué tal un cinturón que parezca un cinturón simple al principio, pero en realidad sea un cierre, así la parte superior del mono se podría quitar, como una chaqueta. Llevarás algo negro debajo.

―¡Eso me gusta! ¡Así son dos conjuntos en uno! ―Rachel exclamó rápidamente.

―¡Exactamente! ―Kurt aplaudió emocionadamente―. ¡Me encanta! Pero va a ser un trabajo duro. Añadir los cierres será complicado y trabajar con cuero no es fácil para empezar. Tendré que invertir muchas horas en esto.

―¿Qué harás para el conjunto de Blaine?

―Como algo que combine, añadiré un cinturón de cremallera, para que la parte superior se pueda quitar. Debajo llevará una playera blanca con cuello en V. Cielos, ya lo puedo ver en mi cabeza. Candente, pero clásico.

Trabajar hoy con Rachel fue fácil y placentero. Finalmente tirando de la misma cadena. Kurt sentía que juntos estaban creando algo asombroso. Primero buscaron en el almacén y encontraron el cuero perfecto para ambos monos. De regreso en la mesa de trabajo, Kurt hizo algunos esbozos con Rachel dirigiéndolo y el resultado fue algo por lo que Kurt estaba realmente emocionado y comenzó a trabajar en el primer proyecto de la ropa de cuero cuando Rachel se fue tres horas después.

* * *

><p>No fue hasta que Blaine apareció que Kurt se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba por verlo.<p>

El sonido de la amigable y animosa voz de Blaine flotó sobre Kurt mientras Blaine caminaba por el taller y saludaba a varios modelos y concursantes. Siempre sorprendía a Kurt lo fácil que era para Blaine hacer amigos.

Kurt observó desde el rabillo del ojo mientras Blaine se acercaba a su estación y mil cosas le torturaban la mente. No sabía cómo actuar cerca de Blaine, ya que no habían hablado desde la pelea en Babylon. ¿Blaine querría hablar de ello? ¿Blaine lo acusaría de destruir la amistad? ¿Blaine estaba alegre e incluso aliviado de haberse mudado del apartamento? ¿O ya la extrañaba? Kurt negó con la cabeza. Si acaso Blaine probablemente sólo sentiría pena por él.

―Hola. ―Blaine se detuvo unos pies de Kurt, como no queriendo acercarse demasiado. Conservó el bolso sobre el hombro y no lo arrojó en la segunda silla como solía hacerlo. ¿Estaba verificando el humor de Kurt y preparándose para irse de inmediato en caso de que no fuera bienvenido?

―Hola. ―Kurt replicó y se las arregló para dar una delgada sonrisa. No quería que Blaine se sintiera poco apreciado, pero además tampoco quería que se sintiera obligado a continuar el trabajo de modelo. Como fuera, antes de que pudiera decir tanto como 'Me alegra verte'. Blaine ladeó la cabeza y la más dulce mirada de deslumbramiento le atravesó el rostro mientras miraba fijo a Kurt.

―Vaya ―Blaine sonó completamente perplejo―. Te ves... _genial_ ―dijo como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

Kurt frunció el ceño. Eso no sonaba como un cumplido cuando Blaine parecía que estaba genuinamente perplejo. Hizo pensar a Kurt que probablemente Blaine había esperado que estuviera destrozado hoy y al instante varias razones auto-denigrantes le vinieron a la mente. ¿De verdad Blaine pensaba que Kurt se pasaría el resto de la vida escondiéndose en la cama con un bote de helado y una tonelada de autocompasión mientras escuchaba a Rachel quejándose de no asumir la responsabilidad de la ruina en que se había convertido su vida?

―Gracias ―Kurt replicó cautelosamente―. ¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendido?

―Tan sólo... ―Blaine tartamudeó―. Rachel me dijo que no te estabas sintiendo bien y simplemente... no esperaba que estuvieras tan animado y viéndote mejor, es todo.

―Tuve algo de ayuda por parte de Isabelle y Chandler hoy ―Kurt confesó con un encogimiento de hombros―. Sin una sesión de cambio de imagen a fondo probablemente hoy luciría como un cuervo. Supongo que eso es lo que esperabas, ¿verdad? ―Kurt le dio una delgada sonrisa―. No hay necesidad que te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. Sabes que siempre me levanto de nuevo.

―Lo sé, y lo siento por sonar como un completo idiota ―Blaine sacudió la cabeza y por fin colocó su bolso sobre la silla―. Tú siempre te ves genial, Kurt. Es simplemente... que no estaba preparado para que hoy lucieras tan imponente.

Kurt sintió las mejillas calentarse―. Tú tampoco te ves mal ―replicó casual, y pretendió no notar la repentina incomodidad entre ellos.

Blaine se aclaró la garganta―. Entonces, ya salió el promocional ―Blaine dijo con cuidado, claramente probando las aguas―. Chandler me ha enviado el enlace. Pensé que podrías estar cauto por ello, ya que incluye la parte donde estás gritando a Rachel y todo.

―¿Que te pareció? ―Kurt preguntó, queriendo escuchar primero la honesta opinión de Blaine.

―Para ser honesto tan sólo estaba emocionado por ver tu rostro en televisión ―Blaine sonrió con cariño―. Bueno, en la pantalla de mi iPhone, pero aun así. Puedo sentir la emoción creciendo en mi interior. ¡Realmente está pasando! Hasta ahora solamente han sido todas estas horas extenuantes en el taller, pero ahora por fin logramos ver algo del metraje, y por lo que parece va ser un programa realmente bueno.

―Me alegra que te sientas así ―Kurt sintió una genuina sonrisa creciendo en sus labios―. También es lo que pienso. ―Se sentía aliviado de que Blaine todavía se sintiera conectado y parte del programa. Había temido que después del sábado pasado Blaine querría renunciar.

―Como sea, Rachel y yo tuvimos una gran idea para el tema de la semana. ―Kurt le explicó la idea y mostró a Blaine los bocetos.

―¿Va a ser como tu mono para la semana de Michael Jackson en el club Glee? ―Blaine preguntó―. ¿No dijiste que era horriblemente incómodo?

―Sí, por eso estoy haciendo algunos ajustes. No serán los típicos monos. Quiero añadir un cierre oculto para remover la parte superior.

―Eso está bastante bien ―Blaine estaba genuinamente impresionado.

Kurt estaba aliviado de ver que a Blaine le gustó la idea. Kurt se sentía menos ansioso y confuso cerca de Blaine cuando podía hablar de algo que fuera familiar, y hablar de moda era tierra sólida y segura―. Tengo que cortar contornos ásperos para determinar la cantidad de tela que necesito ―Kurt explicó―. ¿Podemos ir tras la pantalla de partición?

―Seguro ―Blaine se quitó el abrigo y se dirigió tras la división.

―Puedes quedarte con la camisa puesta ―Kurt dijo rápidamente, tal vez demasiado rápido, cuando Blaine ya estaba con los botones.

―Simplemente extiende los brazos, por favor. ―Kurt envolvió el cuero para la chaqueta sobre los hombros de Blaine y trabajado en las mediciones.

Aunque ninguno de los dos reconociera que algo había cambiado entre ellos, claramente todo había cambiado. Kurt sentía el muro que había puesto entre ellos y Blaine parecía estar determinado a quedarse en su propio lado del muro, ya sin intentar cruzarlo. Facilitaba las cosas ya no ver todas las expectativas y los deseosos ojos esperanzadores de Blaine. Aunque eso había sido lo que Kurt había querido, se sentía extraño y confuso. Ahora Kurt tenía espacio para respirar y asentar su propia mente, lo cual era bueno, pero también necesita algún tiempo para acostumbrarse. Quería actuar normal cerca de Blaine, pero no sabía cómo. ¿Cómo regresas a ser simplemente amigos? Kurt quería hablarlo, pero pensó que quizás era mejor _no _hablar sobre ello. Demonios, incluso Isabelle le había aconsejado no hablarlo y mantener las distancias, pero eso era difícil cuando Blaine estaba de pie justo ahí.

―Chandler me dijo que tienes emocionantes noticias ―Kurt dijo por fin. Levantó la vista a Blaine por debajo de las pestañas, inseguro de si Blaine quería compartir las noticias con él―. No me contó nada de ello, por lo que me preguntaba si las felicitaciones son apropiadas.

El rostro de Blaine se iluminó con una encantadora sonrisa nerviosa―. Bueno, sí, a mi grupo de baile le han ofrecido un concierto de esta prometedora estrella de pop rock. Está haciendo una pequeña gira comenzando en víspera de Año Nuevo y vamos a acompañarlo por el país.

―¡Eso es maravilloso, Blaine! ―Kurt exclamó, genuinamente impresionado―. Eso es justamente lo tuyo, ¿no? ¿Conozco a este chico estrella de rock?

―¿Elliott algo? ―Blaine se encogió de hombros―. Se hace llamar Starchild. No he oído de él, pero Chandler aclama que es asombroso.

―Tiene que ser bastante asombroso si a Chandler le gusta ―Kurt dedujo―. Pero tampoco he oído de él. ¿Quién se hace llamar Starchild? Es un nombre extraño. ¿Ya has oído alguna de sus canciones?

―No, todavía no, pero comenzaremos a ensayar coreografías para las canciones hoy, así que ya veré ―Blaine movió los pies―. Escucha, necesito reducir el tiempo que trabajo contigo. Ahora tengo prácticas de baile diarias y puede que a veces choque con los horarios de Fashion Hero.

―¿Quieres que te libere del compromiso? ―Kurt preguntó mientras toda la sangre le era drenada del rostro, dejándolo pálido por la conmoción. Eso es lo que había estado temiendo.

―No, no quiero renunciar ―Blaine dijo apresuradamente―. Tan sólo necesito encontrar una manera de compatibilizar ambas.

―No quiero que te sientas obligado con esto ―Kurt dijo―. Mi mente está centrada en crear atuendos para ti, por lo que obviamente no querría que lo dejaras. Pero si te salen otras oportunidades y quieres irte, entonces encontraré a alguien más.

―No voy a abandonarte ―Blaine dijo firmemente―. Fashion Hero es primero.

Kurt estudió la determinaba expresión de Blaine y supo que Blaine iba en serio. Se apegaría a su promesa, ya que era ese tipo de personas que nunca rompen una promesa.

―No ―Kurt dijo con un suspiro, aunque era algo difícil―. _Tu_ vida es primero, Blaine. Estos bailes en conciertos son importantes para ti y quiero que lo hagas. No me voy a interponer en tu camino. Lo prometo, si necesita vacaciones de tus deberes modelo, ya veremos qué hacer.

―Gracias, Kurt. ―Blaine estaba claramente sorprendido por la respuesta de Kurt y los labios se le volvieron la más linda sonrisa―. No pensé que estarías así de bien con esto, pero me encanta como sigues yendo a la derecha cuando creo que irás a la izquierda, y no puedo decirte cuan aliviado estoy.

Kurt cerró los ojos por un breve momento, mientras las palabras de Blaine lo llevaron de vuelta al lugar y momento cuando ambos habían sido tan jóvenes e inocentes, y estado tan enamorados. Era un dolor penetrante en su corazón pensar en esos momentos agridulces.

―Quítate los pantalones, por favor ―Kurt dijo completamente serio, pero se ruborizó cuando se dio cuenta de que hace solamente una semana esas palabras habrían tenido otro significado bastante diferente. Habrían estado totalmente uno sobre el otro, besándose y gimiendo, justo ahí tras la partición de privacidad. Era algo escalofriante como las cosas podían cambiar en unos pocos días.

Kurt se ocupó con el cuero negro que quería medir mientras Blaine tiraba de los pantalones y salía de ellos―. Sostén esto, por favor. ―Kurt cubrió con el cuero ya cortado la cintura de Blaine y Blaine lo sostuvo contra las caderas mientras Kurt se dejó caer en cuclillas delante de él para adaptar la tela alrededor de las piernas de Blaine y el fijarla con alfileres.

―¿Cómo es volver a vivir en los dormitorios? ―Kurt preguntó, acercándose a un tema que quería evadir, pero no lo pudo evitar.

―Está bien ―Blaine replicó simplemente.

―No era mi intención el que te mudarás. ―Las palabras salieron atropelladamente antes de que Kurt pudiera detenerlas. El corazón se le salía del pecho. No levantó la vista a Blaine, pero siguió agachado delante de él―. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Cuando Blaine no respondió al momento, Kurt se inclinó sobre los talones y por fin levantó la mirada hacia él.

Las miradas se encontraron y Blaine dio un ligero encogimiento de hombros―. En realidad, no ―Blaine replicó con un frustrado suspiro―. _No __sé lo que pretendías y querías que hicieras, pero está bien. _―Se encogió de hombros otra vez―. Necesito averiguar lo que quiero en mi vida aparte de ti. Por lo tanto es lo que haré de ahora en adelante.

Kurt terminó de fijar la tela y con cuidado removió la muestra de Blaine―. Puedes ponerte los pantalones ―dijo en un hilo de voz mientras que en la mente le pasaban las palabras de Blaine.

Antes de que Blaine dejara la división, Kurt se puso de pie ante él y luchó con la urgencia de alcanzarlo y fundirse en un abrazo―. Blaine, de verdad lamento lo que te dije. Estaba frustrado y lo descargué en ti. Eso no fue justo.

―Hiciste algunos puntos válidos ―Blaine se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

―Aun así, no debí haber sido tan severo ―Kurt dijo―. Necesito que sepas que me arrepiento por mis palabras.

―Lo sé ―Blaine dijo e intentó dar una sonrisa tranquilizadora―. No te preocupes. Estamos bien.

Kurt dio un asentimiento, aunque no se sintiera que estaban bien. La incomodidad entre ellos ahora era palpable, y Kurt sabía que Blaine también la sentía. Así no era como se suponía que es entre ellos.

Kurt giró y se alejó, y se ocupó otra vez con los bocetos―. Isabelle también tenía asombrosas noticias para mí ―Kurt habló en un tono más animoso, claramente ansioso por cambiar el tema―. Me dieron a escribir una columna sobre mi experiencia en Fashion Hero.

―¿En serio? Me encanta ―Blaine dijo, acercándose―. Suena como el trabajo prefecto para ti.

De repente Kurt sintió la presencia de Blaine en la espalda y cerró los ojos esperando el toque. Blaine era emotivo y siempre encontraba una manera de rozar el dedo sobre el brazo de Kurt o colocar una mano en la espalda de Kurt de manera amigable e inocente. Tan sólo el más pequeño contacto, simplemente para comunicar _Estoy aquí_.

Pero hoy no. Blaine mantuvo distancia y Kurt no podía culparlo.

―¿Kurt?

Los ojos de Kurt parpadearon e inhaló profundamente, dándose cuenta de que había contenido el aliento.

―Sí, estoy realmente emocionado por ello ―Kurt dijo, pero la voz le sonó mal. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió el rostro a Blaine―. Será un reto. Algo para mantener la mente ocupada, supongo. ―Hizo el mejor esfuerzo para sonreír.

Blaine sintió que su voluntad se desmoronaba. Se había jurado respetar el deseo de Kurt de mantener las distancias y solamente ser amigo de Kurt, nada más ni nada menos. Pero era tan difícil cuando Kurt estaba justo frente a él y había tantísimo dolor, amor y confusión. Ver a Kurt tan vulnerable pero aun así determinado y altruista concientizó a Blaine del por qué amaba a Kurt, y podía sentir que Kurt también lo seguía amando.

La mirada de Blaine descendió por los brazos de Kurt y captó un vistazo de la muñeca vendada que ya no parecía molestar a Kurt. Quería estirar el brazo y tomar los inquietos dedos de manos de Kurt con la suya para darles un apretón tranquilizador. Sabía que las manos de Kurt tendían a enfriarse y a Blaine le encantaba frotarlas para calentarlas un poco. Pero antes de que pudiera encontrar el valor para hacerlo, Kurt se cruzó de brazos frente al pecho y apretó los brazos.

―Entonces, ¿cuándo comienza tu clase de baile? ―Kurt preguntó casualmente.

Blaine verificó su reloj―. En realidad, necesito irme ahora. Chandler va a recogerme y llevarme a mi clase ―Blaine explicó.

―Ustedes pasan un montón de tiempo juntos últimamente ―Kurt dijo observadoramente.

―Él es un gran chico ―Blaine replicó con otro encogimiento de hombros―. Pero estoy seguro de que quiere ir en caso de que Starchild aparezca.

Kurt soltó una risita y compartieron una sonrisa.

―Hasta mañana ―Blaine dijo y por un segundo pareció que quería darle un abrazo de despedida a Kurt, pero se lo pensó mejor.

Kurt observó a Blaine alejarse hasta que la puerta se cerró tras de sí.

* * *

><p>Una vez más a solas, Kurt se sintió extrañamente vacío. Imaginó a Chandler esperando fuera del auto a Blaine. Imaginó la manera en que se abrazarían al saludarse y hablarían felizmente de camino a la clase de baile de Blaine. Todo causal y a gusto. Kurt estaba feliz por sus amigos y alegre de que pudieran disfrutar de la mutua compañía. Pero no podía evitar sentirse dejado de lado y saber que era su propia culpa. Ellos no hacían mal. No era culpa de ellos que hubiera una sombría nube oscura en su corazón y le hiciera sentir que era demasiado el esfuerzo para alcanzarlos. Para alcanzar a cualquiera. Se preguntó si alguien más entendería esta sensación. ¿Alguien entendía lo frustrante que era observar a otra persona reír y también desear con todas las fuerzas poder reír así como así?<p>

―¡Detente! ―Kurt odiaba la forma en su mente caía en todos esos pensamientos oscuros. Odiaba que incluso tras el asombroso momento con Isabelle y Chandler, e incluso Rachel hoy, volvería de nuevo al auto-odio tan fácilmente―. Concéntrate ―se dijo severamente y tomó los bocetos para decidir lo que hacer después. Inhaló profundamente, se forzó a concentrarse en la tarea a mano.

Desde el rabillo del ojo captó un atisbo de Andrew al que no había visto en todo el día. Andrew se acercó a la estación de Genius y le habló. Kurt los observó con una extraña sensación de temor.

Kurt había querido hablar con Genius durante todo el día, pero el cubículo de Genius estaba hasta el final del lugar y sucedía que no cruzaban caminos, así que Kurt de alguna manera todavía no tenía la oportunidad de agradecerle. Estaba tan agradecido de que Genius se había tomado el tiempo de calmarlo el sábado pasado en Babylon, y no importaba el hecho de que fueran competidores, Genius no usó la oportunidad para abofetear a Kurt. En vez de eso lo había levantado y animado.

Mientras observaba, Genius pareció molestarse por algo que Andrew estaba diciendo. Cuando Andrew siguió adelante, Genius al instante dejó el cubículo y marchó por el pasillo. Justo hacia Kurt.

Kurt se quedó helado, esperando para ver si Genius estaba realmente dirigiéndose hacia él.

―¡TÚ! ―Genius entró por la pequeña puerta abatible a la estación de trabajo de Kurt sin pedir permiso. Caminó directo hacia Kurt y apuñaló el dedo índice dolorosamente en el pecho de Kurt―. ¡Dime cómo lo conseguiste! ¿A quién le besaste el culo? ¿Qué hiciste para arrebatármelo, pequeño ladrón?

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―Kurt dio unos pasos hacia atrás, lejos de su furioso colega.

Genius parecía que estuviera a punto de estallar, pero mantuvo la furia contenida e indicó a Kurt que lo siguiera―. ¡No aquí! ―espetó―. Hablemos sin las cámaras.

Kurt estuvo de acuerdo en que fuera lo que fuera no tenía que estar en televisión nacional. A pesar de que no estaba interesado en saber lo que había causado que Genius lanzara un ataque, lo siguió sin discusión en los baños.

―El blog, la columna, como quieras llamarlo ―Genius le espetó tan pronto como había comprobado los puestos para asegurarse de que estaban solos.

―¿Sobre qué? ―Kurt se encogió de hombros, confundido y sorprendido de que ya hubiera oído de ello.

―¡Se suponía que _yo _iba a escribir un blog sobre el programa! ―Genius le dijo.

Kurt lo miró por un largo segundo, demasiado desconcertado para decir nada. Mantuvo el brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura, descansando el codo derecho en la mano y dándose golpecitos en los labios con la otra mano―. Eso no lo sabía ―Kurt dijo, todavía perplejo por la revelación.

―Oh, sí, claro que no sabías ―Genius le soltó un bufido sarcásticamente―. Lo sabías y no pudiste sopor-¡FUERA! ―Genius le gritó al pobre Franklyn que acaba de entrar en los baños.

Franklyn se estremeció y retrocedió, pero aún sostenía el pomo de la puerta―. Pero necesito -

―¿No puedes ver que estamos tenido una discusión aquí? ¿Cuán grosero puedes ser? ―Genius lo quitó de la puerta y se la cerró en la cara. Por el resto de la conversación, Genius mantuvo la bota firmemente en la puerta, para que nadie entrara.

―¡De verdad necesito entrar! ―Franklyn se quejó de fuera de la puerta.

―¡Aguanta, bebé! ―Genius espetó y rodó los ojos, antes de que pudiera concentrarse en Kurt otra vez―. Me es obvio que pusiste a tu hada madrina de Vogue a hacer llamadas y arrebatarme oportunidades, ¡cabrón traidor!

―¿Qué? ¡No! ―Kurt estaba consternado―. No sabía nada de eso hasta ahora. Isabelle me lo acaba de decir está mañana.

―¡Sí, correcto!―Genius gruñó. De pie con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Kurt―. Simplemente eres suertudo, ya que eres un interno en Vogue punto com. De otra manera no te habrían pedido que la escribieras. ¿Tan siquiera sabes cómo escribir una columna?

―Simplemente eres un envidioso ―Kurt le espetó―. ¿Por qué no puedes estar feliz por mí? Te ha ido tan bien. ¿Para qué necesitas escribir una columna?

―No actúes como si no supieras lo que realmente significa ―Genius resopló disgustado.

―Ilumíname ―Kurt dijo con un suspiro resignado. Estaba harto de andar con juegos.

―Estás a salvo de ahora en adelante ―Genius dijo y la voz fue tan ronca como si le doliera físicamente decir esas palabras―. Vas a escribir un bloc semanal del programa. No importa cuanto lo estropees, no te echarán del programa, ya que todavía seguirás escribiendo sobre él, y ellos quieren una voz interna. Felicitaciones, Astuto. Lo lograste. Al menos hasta la final. Y descansa tranquilo ya que yo también estaré en la final, y ¡te voy a patear el trasero! Porque cualquier trato que tu linda hada madrina haya hecho por ti, al final se va a tratar de quien es el mejor.

Genius giró sobre los tacones y dejó a Kurt de pie en la fila de los lavamanos.

Kurt estaba sin habla y aturdido. No había pensado en ello, pero Genius tenía razón. Escribir la columna significaba que tenía un pase seguro a la final. Incluso cuando terminaran de grabar, el programa duraría más semanas ya que era pre-grabado. Si iba a escribir sobre esto, tendría que quedarse en el programa por ese tiempo. Claro que era tentador. No tendría que volver a preocuparse por ser echado semana tras semana. Pero no era en absoluto lo que quería. No quería ser ayudado. Quería quedarse en el programa por talento propio.

Franklyn corrió hacia en el urinario más cercano, bajándose la bragueta aprisa y suspirando de alivio―. Hombre, eso estuvo cerca ―le dijo a Kurt.

Kurt parpadeó, levantando la vista desde sus profundos pensamientos y rápidamente apartando la vista de nuevo lo que estalló una carcajada al modelo―. No me importa que te asomes, Astuto.

Por un segundo, Kurt retrocedió al darse cuenta de que a Franklyn también le gustaban los chicos. Cielos, ¿de verdad todo mundo en este taller era gay? Por otra parte, viendo cuánto Genius despreciaba a los hombres heterosexuales, era de esperarse que escogiera a los modelos por la sexualidad.

―Lo siento ―Kurt murmuró con una mano al lado del rostro, protegiéndose la vista―. Todavía estoy procesando lo que Genius acaba de decirme.

Franklyn soltó un bufido―. Genius es un cabrón total ―dijo mientras terminaba su asunto―. La próxima vez me haré del baño en los pantalones que él quiere me ponga.

―De cualquier manera, ¿cuál es su nombre real? ―Kurt le preguntó, pensando que el modelo de Genius debería saber.

―Qué demonios sé ―Franklyn dio un encogimiento de hombros y fue al lavamanos a asearse y ver su reflejo―. Si no pagara tanto, ya habría renunciado.

―¿Te paga? ―Kurt preguntó, perplejo.

―¿Qué? ¿En serio crees que aguantaría sus excentricidades gratis? ―Franklyn gruñó―. El promocional lo dice todo: Él no está aquí para hacer amigos. Ni siquiera es lindo para compensar la actitud de diva. Sin todo el maquillaje y encanto, sólo es un muchacho flaco con piel en mala condición.

―Él no es tan malo ―Kurt defendió a su peer, aunque no sabía por qué sentía que debía defender a un chico que acababa de acusarlo de traicionar y robar oportunidades―. Cuando me desmayé en Babylon el sábado pasado se tomó el tiempo para ver cómo estaba. Creo que está solo y no sabe cómo hacer amigos.

―Tienes razón en eso, cariño. Con un demonio sabe él cómo hacer amigos ―Franklyn dijo y levantó el dedo índice para enfatizar las palabras―. Tu simpatía se desperdicia en él. ¿Ves la cicatriz que tiene en la ceja? Apuesto que solía tener un piercing ahí. Quise mostrar interés, sabes, ser un amigo y todo, así que le pregunté y me dijo que me callara. ¡Que cabrón grosero! Como si le hubiera preguntado por qué su nave madre había dejado la tierra sin él.

Inconscientemente, Kurt jugó con el boche de ballena nuevamente, más molesto por las acusaciones de Genius de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

―Sabes, al principio también pensaba que eras un cabrón estirado ―Franklyn se puso una mano en la cadera y dio a Kurt un vistazo―. Pero tengo que admitir que ardes de candente por fuera y azúcar dulce por dentro. Si alguna vez necesitas una mano para _lo que sea _me alegraría servirte de forma gratuita. Solamente digo. ―Le guiñó el ojo a Kurt y rozó contra él de salida.

Kurt quedó de por congelado por un momento, parpadeando rápidamente para procesar el coqueteo de uno de los modelos más candentes del programa. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza y regresó a su cubículo. Todo el entusiasmo de antes se había desvanecido y no podía dejar de pensar en las acusaciones de Genius. Kurt escribió un rápido mensaje a Isabelle, diciendo, _Gracias nuevamente por tu esfuerzo con la columna semanal. Todavía no estoy seguro de si la haré, así que por favor no haga ofertas finales con FH. Gracias._

Mientras reanudaba el trabajo en la tarea, Andrew pasó caminando y por un breve momento las miradas se encontraron. Kurt no sabía en lo que estaba metido Andrew, pero había un brillo muy contento en los ojos de Andrew.

* * *

><p>Kurt trabajo en el mono de Rachel por el resto del día y se le unieron Adam y Dana a quienes les encantaba hablar. A diferencia de los otros concursantes, ellos no temían ser espiados, por lo que a Kurt le encantaba estar con ellos y hablar de cosas divertidas mientras trabajaban en sus respectivos diseños. Dana adoraba las corbatas, obviamente, e hizo una con tela escocesa a blanco y negro para ambos modelos. Adam se fue por casuales conjuntos de fin de semana. Ambos estaban sorprendidos por la carga de trabajo de Kurt, ya que trabajar con cuero era difícil.<p>

Cerca de las ocho en punto Rachel llamó para preguntar a Kurt si estaba bien que pasara la noche en casa de Joey.

―Solamente si está realmente bien para ti ―Rachel insistió―. Quiero decir que con todo lo que ha estado pasando últimamente no me gustaría irme sin preguntarte primero si me necesitas.

Kurt lo captó. Rachel no estaba interesada en tener que cuidarlo. Kurt sabía que ella estaba de verdad preocupada por él, pero además sabía que ya no sabía cómo lidiar con él. Ella estaba incómoda con él en casa. Pero se sentiría culpable por simplemente irse y hacer lo suyo, por lo que le pedía permiso para sentirse mejor consigo misma.

―Por supuesto que puedes ir. No me importa estar solo en el apartamento por una noche ―Kurt intentó sonar casual, ya que no quería ser un aguafiestas. Además que no quería dar la impresión de no estar bien y que todavía necesitaba de alguien para cuidarlo. Como sea, no estaba muy emocionado por la perspectiva de tener que pasar la noche a solas.

―¡Genial! ―Rachel pió―. ¡Sabes que puedes llamarme en cualquier momento!

―Lo sé ―Kurt replicó, pero ni loco le marcaría cuando estuviera con Joey.

Las siguientes horas volaron. Estaban cerca de la medianoche y la hora de cierre, cuando Kurt se puso inquieto y nervioso ante el prospecto de estar solo en el apartamento y el pánico poco a poco se deslizó sobre él hasta ocuparle la mente. Se dijo que estaría bien. Su padre lo llamaría a la una en punto y hablarían mientras Kurt hacía su rutina de hidratación y luego caería dormido al instante. No era la gran cosa. Pero ¿por qué el prospecto era tan aterrador?

Consideró llamar a Rachel y pedirle que fuera a casa, pero no podía hacer eso. Incluso consideró llamar a Blaine y pedirle que fuera y pasara la noche, pero al demonio tampoco podía hacer eso.

Observó las manecillas del reloj acercándose al doce y se forzó a respirar profundamente para calmarse. Estaba actuando ridículo.

Adam era uno de los pocos concursantes que se habían quedado hasta la hora del cierre y Kurt salió del edificio con él, charlando ligeramente y escuchando las bromas de Adam, y viéndolo ahogar los bostezos. Hubo un momento cuando llegaron a la esquina de la calle y Adam había girado a la izquierda y Kurt lo había hecho a la derecha para ir al subterráneo―. Buenas noches ―Adam dijo cansadamente―. Te veo mañana.

―Adam ―Kurt dijo rápidamente, sabiendo que estaría solo en el segundo que Adam se fuera.

La idea se le ocurrió que podía pedir a Adam ir al bar de al lado con él, tomar una copa y pasar unas horas más. Pero viendo cuan cansado estaba Adam, la idea cambió a preguntarle si podía pasar la noche con Adam. A Kurt no le importaría ir a casa de Adam. Le gustaba el chico y se sentía cómodo entorno a él. Pero de alguna manera esto podría ser percibido como demasiado rápido. Adam podría malinterpretar las intenciones de Kurt. Sabiendo que Adam estaba enamorada de él, Kurt no quería darle falsas esperanzas. Además, no podía pedirle a alguien dejarle dormir en el sofá con tan poco tiempo. Ni siquiera tenía un cepillo de dientes ni un cambio de ropa.

Adam lo observó atentamente, esperando pacientemente que hablara. Contrajo los hombros para bloquear el viento frío de noviembre.

―No importa ―Kurt dijo con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano―. Buenas noches. Ten un seguro camino a casa.

―Tú también ―Adam dijo, de repente mirándose preocupado―. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

―Sí ―Kurt se encogió de un hombro―. Tan sólo que... Rachel. Las cosas se están poniendo muy serías entre ella y tu amigo Joey. ¿Quién lo habría pensado, eh? Pasan mucho tiempo juntos...

Adam se rio entre dientes y metió la mano por debajo de la gorrita para rascarse la cabeza―. Los dos ciertamente congeniaron de inmediato. A veces dos personas simplemente hacen clic, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? El amor es algo bastante fascinante.

―Estoy feliz por ella ―Kurt dijo―. Simplemente que... nunca sé cuándo estará en casa.

―Entonces, debes estar contento de tener el lugar para ti solo ―Adam sonrió―. ¿No decías que el ritual nocturno en el baño que ella hace te vuelve loco?

―Cierto ―Kurt murmuró―. Probablemente debería sencillamente disfrutar el estar solo por una noche.

―Mira, de verdad necesito llegar a casa ―Adam dijo con un bostezo―. O de lo contrario me caeré dormido en la calle. Buenas noches, Kurt.

―Buenas noches ―Kurt se quedó ahí un momento más y observó a Adam salir corriendo. Kurt se alzó el cuello del abrigo contra el viento y se apresuró a la entrada del subterráneo.

―Deja de volverte loco, tonto ―se dijo en un murmullo. Estaría bien a solas. Era ridículo temer estar solo.

Sus zapatos dieron los primeros pasos en las escaleras cuando escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre. Kurt se giró al instante, su primer pensamiento es que Adam después de todo volvió corriendo para invitarlo a pasar la noche. Quizás había captado la inquietud de Kurt y le ofrecería lugar en un sofá. Pero mientras Kurt escaneaba la acera Adam no estaba por ningún lado.

―¡Kurt!

Kurt se giró una vez más y notó un auto parado en segunda fila sobre la calle, el conductor saludándolo. Era Andrew. Hizo un gesto para que Kurt se acercara.

Kurt dudó por un segundo, pero entonces sus pies lo llevaron por cuenta propia a través de la calle. Se inclinó en la ventana abierta del conductor.

―Sube ―Andrew dijo en tono amigable.

―Andrew ―Kurt reprendió blandengue, como si dijera, 'sabes que no iría contigo, entonces ¿por qué preguntas?'. Como sea, tan sólo por caminar hacia él, Kurt ya sentía el pánico desvaneciéndose y dando la bienvenida a la calma inundándolo. Andrew era familiar. Kurt podía ser él mismo con Andrew. No había necesidad de esconder sus luchas personales, ni de mantener una fachada feliz y confiada.

―Quiero mostrarte algo ―Andrew lo atrajo―. ¿Por favor?

―¿Qué quieres mostrarme? ―Kurt preguntó.

―Es una sorpresa ―Andrew mostró una sonrisa torcida y rozó sus alargadas rizos oscuros detrás de las orejas―. Vamos, cariño ―Andrew dijo y dio palmadas al asiento del copiloto―. Trabajé muy duro en ello.

Por supuesto, Kurt no confiaba ni un poco en su exnovio, pero Kurt estaba seguro de que podría controlar a Andrew. Las únicas veces que Andrew verdaderamente lo había lastimado eran cuando Kurt lo permitió.

Kurt respiró profundo. _Enfrenta tus temores_. Las palabras de Isabelle le vinieron a la mente una vez más.

No era necesariamente Andrew de quien Kurt tenía miedo. Era más la manera en Kurt se permitía convertirse cerca de Andrew. Se le ocurrió que era curioso no confiar en sí mismo para estar solo por una noche, pero confiaba que pudiera ser fuerte cerca de Andrew. Que no le permitiría a Andrew hacerle daño. Al final temía más estar a solas que estar con Andrew.

―De acuerdo ―Kurt caminó alrededor del capo y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Se tiró el bolso a los pies y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

―Vámonos.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

* * *

><p>* prenda de ropa de una sola pieza, también conocidos como mamelucos, enterito, enterizo, pelele, etc.<p>

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	22. Chapter 22 - Blanco Y Negro

Traducción autorizada por** **DiDiGlee****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22 – Negro Y Blanco<strong>

**AVISO DE CONTENIDO: plática sobre el suicidio**

* * *

><p>―Vámonos.<p>

Al momento que Andrew condujo, Kurt se encontró relajado. Todo esto era familiar. El olor de los asientos de cuero y la comida china. La abrupta pero rápida manera de conducir de Andrew. La música tecno embrutecedora a todo volumen de los altavoces que le aclaraban la mente de todos los pensamientos perturbadores que lo torturaban: Rachel abandonándolo, Genius acusándolo y Blaine mudándose. Todo desaparecía mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejó caer en el asiento, a la deriva y permitiéndole a Andrew llevárselo.

El camino fue corto. Andrew entró al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio de apartamentos y se estacionó en el usual lugar cerca del elevador―. Estamos en casa ―dijo con una profunda voz rasposa y metió la mano en los asientos traseros para tomar una bolsa de comida china.

Kurt se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto, escondiendo un bostezo tras la mano.

―Me mata ver cuán exhausto estás ―Andrew dijo―. No me gusta que te vayas a casa en el subterráneo cada noche. Hay tanto asqueroso y atracadores acechando por ahí. ¿Y cuánto tiempo te toma? Casi una hora, ¿cierto? Mi apartamento está a diez minutos. Podrías simplemente mudarte. Piénsalo.

―No me voy a quedar, Drew ―Kurt dijo en voz cansada.

―Lo sé, lo sé ―Andrew dijo rápidamente―. No mientras el programa continúe.

De la nada, Kurt se sintió culpable. Aparentemente, Andrew todavía esperaba que volvieran juntos de nuevo. ¿Kurt le estaba dando la iniciativa al aceptar la invitación?

―¿Vienes? ―Andrew se paró en el elevador y mantuvo la puerta abierta.

Renuentemente, Kurt se le unió. La parte contraria a la puerta era un espejo y Kurt se encontró mirando el reflejo de sí. Se veía increíblemente cansado y agotado con ojeras debajo de los ojos. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido al día? ¿Cómo es que todo mundo había seguido diciéndole que se veía asombroso hoy? A veces se preguntaba si las personas no veían lo mismo cuando lo miraban. Como si el reflejo real solamente apareciera en el espejo.

Siguió a Andrew por el corredor hacia la puerta del apartamento―. Bienvenido a casa ―Andrew dijo mientras abría la puerta y entraba.

Kurt vaciló en el umbral. Entra bajo tu propio riesgo, pensó y respiró profundo. Pero se encontró incapaz de moverse. Incluso si su mente elegía bloquear lo que había sucedido aquí, parecía que el cuerpo lo recordaba demasiado bien.

Kurt se asomó desde donde se encontraba. El lugar estaba prolijo y limpio, lo que no era sorpresa ya que Andrew era una persona muy ordenada.

―¿Kurt? ―Andrew puso la comida en la mesa de centro y volvió la vista a donde Kurt seguía parado en el pasillo. Tenía el cabello negro recogido con una banda elástica, pero algunas mechas se le curvaban sobre los ojos. Las echó por detrás de las orejas mientras se acercaba a Kurt―. ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

―Necesitas prometerme algo, Drew ―Kurt dijo en voz baja, agarrando la correa de su bolso con fuerza.

―Claro ―Andrew replicó―. ¿El qué?

Kurt se aclaró la garganta y pensó en cómo expresar su condición―. No quiero que me lastimes de ninguna manera ―Kurt dijo al fin con voz firme, aunque se sentía estúpido decirlo en voz alta. Por lo general esto era algo que se entendía. Pero con Andrew no podía estar seguro.

―No tengo intención de lastimarte ―Andrew dijo con una risa, negando con la cabeza ante lo ridículo de la mera idea―. Tan sólo quiero dormí un poco y no desperdiciar mi tiempo conduciendo por la ciudad. Prometo que mantendré mis manos lejos de ti.

―Simplemente... quiero decir, dada nuestra historia... ―Kurt tartamudeó y se detuvo. Respirando profundo comenzó de nuevo―. No importa lo que haga o diga, necesito que entiendas que no quiero ser lastimado.

―Aw, cariño ―Andrew ladeó la cabeza y apoyó una mano en lo alto del marco de la puerta―. ¿Estás pensando sobre lo que te dije en Babylon? ¿Todo eso del negro y blanco? Sabes que tan sólo me gusta meterme en tu cabeza un poco.

Kurt mantuvo un rostro serio mientras intentaba recordar lo que Andrew le había dicho en la pista de baile. Todo lo que recordaba era el doloroso agarre de las manos de Andrew en sus caderas cuando estaban bailando. Ello le hizo preguntarse si venir había sido tan buena idea después de todo.

―¿Hambriento? He traído tu favorito ―Andrew hizo un gesto hacia la comida china.

Kurt frunció el ceño―. ¿Habías planeado esta emboscada? ¿Cómo sabías que vendría contigo?

―Simplemente digamos que tenía un presentimiento. ―Con una sonrisa torcida Andrew dejó a Kurt de pie y casualmente caminó a la cocina y fuera de la vista. No estaba forzando a que Kurt entrara. Hacía sentir a Kurt como un tonto ahí de pie.

Enfrenta tus miedos. Kurt pensó una vez más en lo que Isabelle había dicho. Esto definitivamente era uno de esos miedos. Si era capaz de estar con Andrew a solas sin permitirle al hombre lastimarlo, Kurt habría superado sus miedos. Andrew no era un monstruo. Kurt tenía más fe en ser capaz de controlar a Andrew más que de controlarse a sí mismo.

Recordaba parte del blanco y negro de la que Andrew había estado hablando. No todo era blanco o negro, bueno o malo, correcto o incorrecto. Todo el mundo tiene defectos, nadie era perfecto. Pero cuando Kurt estaba cerca de Blaine o Adam o incluso Rachel, sentía que tenía que presentar lo mejor de sí, como si lo fueran a juzgarlo o tenerle lástima si los dejaba ver su lucha. No quería ser una carga para ellos. Sabía que sus amigos tenían las mejores intenciones, pero esperaban demasiado tan pronto. Él no estaba completamente curado y restaurado en unas semanas. Cuando estaba con Andrew, Kurt sentía que no necesitaba pretender ser perfecto, porque Andrew tampoco era blanco o negro.

Eventualmente, Kurt entró y se quitó el abrigo. Lo puso en el perchero junto a la puerta y dejó lo que llevaba debajo sobre el suelo.

La estatua fálica de bronce todavía estaba en la repisa junto al guardarropa como un ridículo saludo. Era lo más gay del apartamento y Kurt al instante se sentía incómodo cada vez que la veía. Lo hacía pensar en sexo y suponía que era su única finalidad, hacer pensar a los invitados de Andrew en sexo al momento en que entraban. Aunque Andrew nunca antes había obligado a Kurt para que hiciera algo sexual, Kurt sabía que Andrew solía desearlo.

―¿Té helado o gaseosa de dieta? ―Andrew gritó desde la cocina.

―Gaseosa de dieta, por favor ―Kurt respondió y se adentró en la habitación. Se sentía extraño volver a este lugar. El apartamento parecía ser mucho más pequeño de lo que recordaba. ¿Cómo era posible que este mismo lugar soliera sentirse como un santuario para él? ¿Cómo no había sentido que los muros colapsaban sobre él antes? Todo era lo mismo y aun así tan diferente. Kurt se sentía diferente, como si ya no encajara aquí, no pertenecía y nunca lo había hecho.

Kurt ignoró la incomodidad y caminó hacia la mesa, atraído por el delicioso aroma de la comida. Ya pasaba la medianoche y se moría de hambre. Sacó una silla y no la regresó de nuevo mientras se sentaba, como si quisiera darse suficiente espacio para ponerse de pie en un brinco y correr si tenía que hacerlo.

Andrew puso dos vasos y dos latas de gaseosa dietética sobre la mesa. Comieron en silencio, lo que era inusual. Andrew era el tipo de chico que siempre necesitaba los todos ruidos de la televisión o estéreo en el fondo. No era muy parlanchín, lo que era un rasgo que Kurt siempre había apreciado cuando buscaba refugio.

―Odio el promocional ―Andrew por fin rompió el silencio.

―¿En serio? ―Kurt estaba sorprendido―. Creo que pudo haber sido peor.

―No me gusta que Genius sea presentado como la estrella del programa ―Andrew gruñó.

―Bueno, casi lo es ―Kurt se encogió de hombros.

―Esta actitud no te llevará lejos, cariño. Permites a otros pasar al frente y que te empujen a la sombra ―Andrew lo señaló con el palillo―. Te permites ser empujado al fondo demasiado pronto y te conformas muy poco.

―Supongo que sigo acostumbrado a reprimirme como en la época del instituto ―Kurt admitió―. Rachel solía ser la estrella en el club Glee y cuando sea que intentara retarla, ella luchaba ferozmente para reprimirme y se aseguraba de que su estrella pudiera brillar más. Solía molestarme, pero tengo diferentes prioridades. Para mí la familia y amigos son primero.

―Bueno, la familia y los amigos no pagan las cuentas ―Andrew dijo―. ¿Quieres ser un exitoso diseñador y vivir de ello? Entonces tendrás que pelear para llegar a la cima.

―La cuestión es que Genius es genial con lo que hace. No estoy a su nivel.

―Mentira. Este programa no es acerca del más talentoso en confeccionar. Todos son talentosos o de lo contrario no estarían ahí. Si quieres vencer a los otros, necesitas personalidad, necesitas actitud. ¿Recuerdas a Steven y Francesca? ¿No? Eso es porque sus prendas eran aburridas. Cada palabra que decían era aburrida. A nadie le importaban.

―Entonces, ¿dices que se trata simplemente de lucirse? ―Kurt estaba escéptico.

―Es un estrafalario programa de televisión, ¿qué crees? ―Andrew dio un gran trago de la gaseosa en lata―. Necesitas entretener a la audiencia. Pelear un poco. Ser un cabrón. Nadie quiere verte sudar por las prendas durante cuarenta y cinco minutos por episodio. Por eso hacen las entrevistas cortas, juegos y concursos, para agitar las cosas.

―Entiendo que debo agradar a los televidentes, pero quiero hacer mi marca con calidad y no con juego sucio y una actitud de diva tan sólo para hacer las cosas emocionantes a la audiencia. ―Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro―. Al final del día tengo que entregar un conjunto brillante y tiene que presentarse en la pasarela. No puedo sacármelos de la manga, tengo que trabajar duro en ellos.

―No haría daño hacer un poco de todo ―Andrew señaló―. ¿Por qué crees que los productores decidieron poner tu ataque de irascibilidad en el promocional y ninguno de tus diatribas sobre por qué los botones son preferibles a las cremalleras?

Kurt ladeó la cabeza con una distraída sonrisa―. Las cremalleras son apacibles, los botones son candentes.

―Por favor, edúcame en la materia ―Andrew dijo con una coqueta sonrisa e inclinándose.

Kurt al instante se echó para atrás, cambiando la expresión a un gesto neutral. No estaba aquí para coquetear con Andrew. Después de todo no sabía por qué vino. De repente Kurt se sintió mal y enojado consigo mismo. Estaba aquí, comiendo la comida de Andrew y permitiendo que Andrew alzara las esperanzas.

Su mente imaginó brevemente a su compañero Adam Crawford, de pie en la acera con el adorable gorro y un bostezo arrugándole la cara, y la muy británica manera de decir, 'Buenas noches'. Kurt no le había pedido a Adam acompañarlo, porque había temido provocarlo. ¿Cómo es que estar con Andrew era algo mejor?

Con un suspiro de resignación Kurt tuvo que admitirse que se sentía seguro cerca de Andrew, ya que tenían una historia. Andrew ya conocía ese lado débil y feo de él; el lado que Kurt temía Adam o cualquiera descubriera.

_El amor es algo bastante fascinante_. Las palabras de Adam le aparecieron en la mente. Lo que hizo a Kurt preguntarse si Andrew de verdad pensaba que estaba enamorado de él. Pero, ¿era realmente amor lo que Andrew estaba sintiendo?

_What is love? Baby, don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more_*. Kurt sacudió la cabeza para sacarse la tonta canción de la cabeza, la que había aprendido alguna noche en Babylon. Era puesta al menos una vez en la noche ahí. Parecía el himno adecuado de su relación con Andrew.

―Dijiste que había algo que querías mostrarme ― Kurt le recordó casualmente a su exnovio.

―Echa un vistazo ―Andrew hizo un gesto a la sala de estar y sonrió.

Kurt dejó vagar la mirada por la sala de estar una vez más, sin captar lo que se suponía viera. Todo se veía igual para sus cansados ojos.

―Vamos, ¿estás ciego? ―Andrew preguntó con una risa.

Kurt se puso de pie y camino por ahí, estirando los brazos para deshacerse del cansancio en los huesos. Se detuvo ante el nuevo sofá que le debió haber impresionado al instante la vista. Andrew había reemplazado el viejo gran sofá de cuero negro con una gran cómoda acolchada de color menta de estilo antiguo. Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron cuando lo reconoció.

―Es el que te gustó cuando estábamos en la mueblería el otro día ―Andrew dijo. Ese día en particular fue hace casi un año.

―Lo recordaste ―Kurt dijo inquietamente. De hecho se había encaprichado con el lindo sofá, pero nunca le había dicho a Andrew que lo comprara.

―¿Esta es tu sorpresa? ―Kurt no entendía. ¿Por qué Andrew diseñaría el lugar al gusto de Kurt?

―Hay más ―Andrew respondió misteriosamente―. Ve los otros cuartos.

Kurt se mantuvo escéptico. No estaba de humor para caminar y ver los otros cambios que Andrew le había hecho al lugar, pero cuando vio la expresión emocionada de Andrew, Kurt se sintió obligado. Su exnovio estaba tan entusiasta por ello, que hizo a Kurt sentirse incluso más culpable.

―¡Ta-da! ―Andrew abrió la puerta de la recámara e hizo un gesto a Kurt para que entrara primero.

Kurt vio los cambios en seguida. Una lámpara de piso retro color beige parada junto al espejo de cuerpo entero, ambas eran adiciones que con las que Kurt había fantaseado durante el viaje a la mueblería. Además, había un segundo armario. Kurt se cubrió la boca con su mano para esconder el impacto. Andrew no podría estar pensando que Kurt iba a volver a mudarse y por eso necesitaba espacio para la ropa.

―¿Te gusta? ―Andrew preguntó y se apresuró a la lámpara para encenderla. El lugar estuvo al instante lleno de una cálida luz amarilla.

―Oh, y en caso de que te quedes a dormir conseguí un par de artículos indispensables que podrías necesitar ―Andrew entró en el cuarto de baño al que conectaba e hizo un gesto de presentación.

Kurt lo siguió lentamente. En la repisa bajo el espejo estaban alineados productos para el cuidado de la piel - la marca que Kurt usaba. Por un breve segundo Kurt pensó que olvidó recogerlos cuando se había ido y Andrew no se había molestado en quitarlos en todos estos meses. Pero Kurt recordaba quitar todas sus cosas y examinando de cerca se dio cuenta de que los productos todavía no estaban usados.

―Conseguí todos tus productos favoritos y un cepillo dental ―Andrew ansiosamente le mostró. Incluso había comprado la marca de champú y acondicionador que Kurt usaba―. Todo lo que necesitas.

Kurt se debatía entre estar halagado y salir espantado por el hecho de que Andrew había recordado todas esas cosas―. No debiste poner demasiado esfuerzo en todo esto, Drew. ―Kurt se mordía la una del pulgar mientras caminaba de regreso a la recámara.

―Quiero que te sientas bien en casa ―Andrew dijo y se apresuró al armario para abrirlo―. Mira, además te conseguí algunos pijamas y un conjunto que puedes usar mañana, así no tendrás que usar la misma ropa de hoy. ¿Ves?

Andrew había comprado un nuevo par de pijamas exactamente del estilo que Kurt prefería. Había pensado en todo lo que Kurt necesitaría para se quedara a dormir de manera espontánea. Había hecho que Kurt se preguntara hace cuánto tiempo Andrew había dispuesto el lugar así. ¿Por cuánto tiempo esa ropa había estado colgada en el armario esperando que Kurt estuviera presente?

―¿Te gusta la ropa? ―Andrew preguntó ansiosamente, claramente esperando complacer a Kurt.

Kurt entrecerró los ojos e intentó recordar si Andrew siempre había sido de esta manera, ansioso por complacerlo. Pero todo acerca de esa breve historia juntos era un borrón. Era como si la mente de Kurt estuviera dejando fuera esos recuerdos.

Andrew extendió los pantalones elegantes de color gris oscuro y una playera de cuello alto sin mangas a juego que mostraría el obligo si no existiera la parte superior de seda de manga larga negro que se lleva debajo. Kurt al instante le encantó el gran cinturón que venía con muescas de plata y una cabeza de tigre como la hebilla del cinturón.

―El conjunto es bastante intenso ―Kurt admiró―. Pero no podría quitármelo.

―Claro que puedes quitártelo ―Andrew discrepó―. Sigues con la baja autoestima, lo entiendo. Créeme, eres candente, Kurtsy.

―Como sea, esa no es la manera en que quiero presentarme. Tengo una nueva paleta de colores a la que me voy a apegar y no incluye negro o ningún color oscuro. Por otro lado, esto luce como algo sacado del guardarropa de Genius y no voy a comenzar a copiarle.

―No le copiarías ―Andrew dijo con una sonrisa―. Harás tuyo el estilo.

―Drew ―Kurt dijo en un tono impaciente que indicaba que Kurt no tenía intención de copiar estilo de alguien más.

―No, escucha ―Andrew continuó apresuradamente―. Las personas aman ese estilo. También eres un gay afeminado. Aprovéchalo. Pronto nadie recordará que Genius solía usar conjuntos desvergonzados primero. Además, un poco de delineador también luciría bien en ti.

―Nuevamente, no voy a copiarle ―Kurt bufó.

Andrew tiró la ropa sobre la cama y fue detrás de Kurt. Puso las manos en los hombros de Kurt y gentilmente lo empujó frente al espejo.

―Bueno, necesitas cambiar algo ―Andrew dijo mientras miraban al reflejo―. Dicen que te falta el toque dramático que uno espera con un diseñador de moda. Si no agitas las cosas, te confundirán con un decorador de interiores.

―¿Quién dice eso de mí? ―Kurt demandó saber.

―Oh, sabes que siempre hay pláticas, cariño ―Andrew pasó los brazos por el pecho de Kurt, abrazándolo fuerte. Kurt se tensó ante el toque, pero no se alejó―. Pero no te preocupes, te estoy cuidando ―Andrew dijo y las miradas se encontraron en el espejo.

―No necesito que me cuides ―Kurt rechazó la oferta. Se enderezó con los pies plantados firmemente. Le permitió a Andrew abrazarlo, pero no se derritió bajo el tacto. En vez de eso, se sentía muy despierto. De la nada, estuvo más consciente de sus alrededores, las cortinas cerradas, la llave en la puerta del dormitorio, el par de raquetas de tenis en la esquina. Incluso las pequeñas cosas que atestaban los armarios, trofeos plateados de deportes, pequeñas estatuas de piedra moldeadas sensualmente. Cosas de las que nunca antes se había percatado. Cosas que parecieron amenazantes de repente.

―Tan sólo quiero amarte, cariño ―Andrew murmuró en el cuello de Kurt.

Al instante Kurt se sintió entumecerse. Cerró los ojos en un intento por bloquear la realidad. _N_o, Andrew__, _por favor no_. Kurt no quería oírlo, pero Andrew continuó.

―Más que nada te quiero de regreso, Kurt ―Andrew dijo y las manos suavemente masajearon los hombros y brazos de Kurt―. Extraño tu malicia. Echo de menos que me grites y respondas. Los otros chicos me matan de aburrimiento. Todo contigo era emocionante. Lamento el lastimarte, lo sabes, ¿cierto? Pensaba que te gustaba una mano dura, pero lo llevé muy lejos. Nunca te lastimaré otra vez si tan sólo me permites amarte, cariño.

Kurt abrió los ojos poco a poco. Le tomó un largo tiempo hablar, esperando que los latidos del corazón bajaran a un ritmo manejable.

―Andrew ―Kurt dijo con calma y llevó sus manos para agarrar los brazos de Andrew―. Nunca te corresponderé. Lo siento. ―Tiró de los brazos que estaban abrazándolo hasta Andrew lo soltó.

―No debí haber venido ―Kurt dijo en tono de disculpa―. Solamente vine porque me estaba sintiendo solo. No es justo para ti.

―¿Te estás sintiendo solo? ¿Y por qué? ―Andrew preguntó con una ligera mueca―. Porque a tus aclamados amigos no les importas.

―Les importo ―Kurt defendió a sus amigos―. Es difícil justo ahora. No soy muy social por el momento. ―Se apresuró fuera de la habitación y hacia la puerta para recoger su abrigo y bolso.

―¡No te vayas! ―Andrew le gritó―. ¡Si atraviesas esa puerta, te arrepentirás!

Kurt se giró con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro―. ¿En serio? ¿Ahora me estás amenazando? ―Tiró el bolso de nuevo sobre el piso y dio un paso hacia Andrew―. ¿Qué harías? ¿Golpearme? Hazlo, iré directo con la policía.

―No necesito golpearte, puedo destruirte en el programa ―Andrew declaró con naturalidad.

―Oh, por favor ―Kurt no estaba impresionado―. ¿Por qué actúas tan infantil cuando algo no sale de la manera que quieres? Haces una rabieta y me amenazas. ¿No puedes aceptar por una vez que no eres el rey del mundo? ¿De verdad quieres que haga lo que quieres en vez de hacerlo por mi voluntad? ―Kurt resopló―. Preferiría salirme del programa antes que ser tu marioneta.

―¿Ves lo pronto que te rindes con tus sueños? ―Andrew se burló―. Por qué no le das la corona a Genius en este momento si piensas que de todas maneras él va a ganar. Te gustaría ahorrarle el esfuerzo de aplastarte. Ya que él es un luchador, ¿sabes? Él hace lo que sea para ganar.

―¿De todas maneras qué hay entre tú y él? ―Kurt se sentía como un idiota por el agotamiento y confusión mental al no captar lo que Andrew le había diciendo antes―. Hoy te vio hablando con Genius. ¿De qué se trataba? ¿Le constate de la oferta que obtuve para escribir una columna? ¿Cómo es que lo sabías?

―Sí, así es, jugué con él un poco. ―Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Andrew―. La semana pasada los productores comenzaron a pensar en hacer una columna como promoción adicional para el programa. Discutieron darte el trabajo a ti, por tu conexión con Vogue punto com y se acercaron a Isabelle Wright al respecto. Fui con Genius y le conté que los productores estaban pensado hacer una columna en la página de Fashion Hero y que él era él candidato favorito para el trabajo y que estaba seguro se le iban a acercarse eventualmente a pedirle que hiciera el trabajo. ―Andrew rio entre dientes―. Estaba tan satisfecho de sí mismo, porque le dije que obviamente los productores le darían el trabajo solamente a alguien que consideran llegaría a la final.

―Eres increíble. ―Kurt negó con la cabeza―. Él está realmente molesto por ello y ahora me odia.

―Ya te odiaba antes ―Andrew dijo agitando la mano―. Él odia a todo mundo, pero te odia más a ti.

―Eso no es verdad ―Kurt discrepó.

―Lo es, él mismo me lo ha dicho varias veces ―Andrew contó.

Kurt movió los pies y se quedó mirando la alfombra, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Bien, quizás él realmente me odie. Esa es elección suya. Pero, ¿por qué alimentas su odio hacia mí?

El rostro de Andrew se iluminó―. Porque si se ocupa en odiarte y conspirar contra ti, no será capaz de poner energía en el trabajo y lo va a estropear con el tiempo.

―Necesitas parar estos juegos, Andrew ―Kurt dijo suplicante―. Se supone que seas un mentor para todos nosotros, necesitas tratar a todos los concursantes igual. No quiero que me des ventajas que los otros no tienen. Deja de jugar con Genius. Él tiene suficientes problemas sin que juegues trucos mentales con él.

―Deja de ser tan jodidamente noble ―Andrew dio un gruñido molesto―. Genie no lo pensaría dos veces si tuviera la oportunidad de aplastarte con sus tacones. Tan sólo está buscando una oportunidad para darte dificultades.

―No te creo. Él estaba muy preocupado por mi cuando me desmayé en Babylon. No es tan malo como todos piensan.

Andrew resopló―. Simplemente intenta acercarse a ti para averiguar tus vulnerabilidades. Mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos más. Confía en mí, él te odia.

―No confío en nada de lo que me dices ―Kurt torció los labios―. En realidad tú no preocupas por mí. No sé por qué tomaste un capricho particular conmigo, pero me rehúso a ser una marioneta de tu juego. No odiaré a Genius.

―¿Te preocupas por alguien como él? ―Andrew sonó incrédulo―. ¿Retrocederías para proteger a alguien que te odia?

―Protegería a cualquiera de ti y tus estúpidos planes ―Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

―¡Estoy haciendo esto solamente por ti! ―Andrew alzó la voz―. ¡Para que puedas ganar!

―Puedo ganar por mi cuenta, muchísimas gracias. ―Con un suspiro de cansancio Kurt se sentó en el brazo del sofá. Estaba tan cansado y ya no podía pensar bien.

―¿Por qué tienes que ser tan jodidamente honorable? ―Andrew dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración―. Lo siento, ¿bien? Me dejé llevar ―Andrew se disculpó―. Demasiado poder en mis manos, supongo. Me detendré, si eso es lo que quieres.

―Sí, eso es lo que quiero ―Kurt dio a Andrew la mirada más dura que fue capaz―. Deja de jugar con la vida de las otras personas. Deja de amenazarme cuando algo no va como tú quieres.

Andrew extendió las manos en un gesto de rendición―. Lo sé, no debí amenazarte. Lo siento, Kurt. Simplemente no quiero que te vayas. ¿No te gusta lo que hice aquí? ―De repente sonó como un niño en desesperada necesidad de aprobación.

―Me gusta lo que hiciste aquí ―Kurt admitió―. Pero no debiste hacerlo por mí.

―Lo sé, lo entiendo ―Andrew sonó derrotado―. Tan sólo no te vayas, ¿de acuerdo? No hay necesidad de que te vayas. Es tarde y estás cansado, y odiaría que te fueras en el subterráneo. Puedes tomar la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá.

Kurt se talló los ojos y asintió. No estaba interesado en caminar al subterráneo y dedicar una hora para llegar a casa―. Yo tomaré el sofá, Drew. Tan sólo por favor no...

―No te pondré una mano encima ―Andrew bufó, rodando los ojos―. Estoy en libertad condicional, ¿recuerdas? Todavía tengo que hacer estúpido servicio comunitario. Gracias a ti.

―Bueno, yo voy a iniciar otra terapia ―Kurt respondió―. Gracias a ti.

Andrew dejó escapar una risa―. No, cariño, ya eras un desastre antes de conocerme.

Kurt quería discutir, pero sabía que Andrew estaba en lo cierto.

El teléfono de Kurt sonó y vio que se trataba de Rachel―. Tengo que responder.

―Claro. ―Andrew dijo―. Te traeré una manta y almohada para el sofá. ―Andrew regresó al baño mientras Kurt fue a la pequeña habitación junto a la cocina que Andrew utilizaba como oficina.

A Kurt solía gustarle la oficina de Andrew, porque tenía tres estantes con una colección infantil de las muñecas. Había pensado que era adorable el que un hombre adulto mantuviera tal sentimentalismo. Aunque, viendo ahora a las muñecas, Kurt las encontró bastante espeluznantes. Le recordaban la manera en que Andrew jugaba con las personas de su vida como si fueran marionetas, como manipulaba a todo mundo para que hicieran lo que él quería. Justo como Genius que había atacado a Kurt hoy, gritándole ladrón y cabrón. Todo fue cosa de Andrew al final.

―Hola Rachel ―Kurt dijo, preguntándose por qué lo llamaba. ¿Lo estaba vigilando? ¿Había desarrollado culpa por dejarlo solo en el apartamento?

―¿Dónde estás? ―Rachel sonó angustiada.

Kurt tuvo que tomarse un segundo para procesar la pregunta―. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás en casa? ―Kurt preguntó, totalmente perplejo―. Creí que pasarías la noche con Joey.

―Sí, bueno, hubo cambio de planes ―Rachel respondió, claramente no queriendo entrar en detalles―. Ahora estoy aquí y tú no. ¿Estás atorado en el tráfico? No estás todavía en el taller, ¿verdad?

Por un segundo Kurt en realidad considero decirle la verdad. Pero no quería que flipara y se preocupara por él. Tampoco quería que se sintiera culpable. No era culpa de ella el que haya sido tan estúpido de ir con Andrew entre todas las personas tan sólo porque se sentía solo. Se sentía mal por mentirle, pero la alternativa era alterarla y estaba demasiado cansado como para lidiar justo ahora con una Rachel Berry en estado de pánico. No era como si estuviera en peligro. Andrew era un ser despreciable, pero Kurt estaba seguro de que Andrew no lo iba a lastimar.

―¿Kurt? ―Rachel apresuró.

Kurt se devanaba los sesos por opciones creíbles. Podía decirle que se estaba con Chandler, pero sabía que Rachel y Chandler hablaban regularmente. Además Blaine lo descubriría fácilmente. Kurt podía pedirle a Chandler que mintiera por él, pero entonces tendría que contarle la verdad a Chandler y él era más probable entrara en pánico que Rachel.

―Estoy con Adam ―Kurt dijo por fin―. Voy a pasar la noche, así que no te preocupes por mí. ―Adam era la mentira más segura. Sus amigos no eran propensos interrogar a Adam por esa noche juntos. Además, Adam le había dicho a Kurt que iba directo a casa, así que Kurt no necesitaba preocuparse de que Adam se encontrara esta noche con Joey. Por lo tanto era poco probable que Rachel descubriera la mentira.

―Oh ―Rachel dijo, claramente sorprendida, seguido por otro―. ¡Oh!

―Sí, tan sólo estamos, ya sabes, hablando- ―Kurt trató de explicar con más detalle, pero fue interrumpido por Rachel.

―¡No, está bien! ¡Diviértete y cuídate! ― dijo en un tono extrañamente cortante y se apresuró a colgar después de eso.

Kurt estaba un poco molesto por la reacción de Rachel. Que claramente pensaba que interrumpía una sesión de besuqueos o algo. Tan sólo porque ella fue y se metió en la cama con un nuevo amante no significaba que él haría lo mismo. Él no podía tener intimidad con alguien que acababa de conocer. Ni siquiera tuvo intimidad con Andrew y habían estado saliendo por meses. ¿Y por qué sonaba como si él la hubiera traicionado?

―¿Qué quería Rachel?

Kurt se sobresaltó y giró para ver a Andrew de pie en la puerta, medio escondido en la penumbra del pasillo con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho.

―Simplemente se preguntaba dónde estaba. No sabía que estaría en casa esta noche ―Kurt dijo―. Está bien, le dije que estaba con Adam.

―¿Por qué Rachel no se sorprendería si le decías que estabas con _Adam_? ―Andrew preguntó con un tono sospechoso que tenía un filo peligroso.

Kurt se tensó de nuevo―. No podía decirle que estaba _contigo_, ¿verdad?

―¿Ya has estado antes con Adam? ―Andrew continuó con el interrogatorio.

―No ―Kurt respondió con firmeza, molesto por los aparentes celos de Andrew―. Pero incluso si así fuera, no es asunto tuyo.

―Cierto ―Andrew bufó―. Tan sólo soy un idiota enamorado. ―Dio la vuelta y se fue.

Pensando que sería mejor darle a Andrew un momento para calmarse, Kurt se ocupó mirando la habitación. Había un nuevo gran afiche en la pared justo sobre el escritorio. Era propaganda de Fashion Hero con rostros de todos los diez concursantes. Steven y Francesca tenían cruces negras sobre el rostro, aparentemente habían sido tachados por Andrew. Kurt de pie junto a Genius, espalda contra espalda. La imagen fue modificada ya que Kurt nunca había posado con Genius en una sesión de fotos. Kurt encontró que le gustaba la imagen. Genius y él no se veían como rivales, sino como compañeros que se cubrían las espaldas. Deseaba que pudiera ser de esa manera entre ellos.

Estaba a punto de seguir a Andrew cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo. Era su padre. Kurt miró fijamente al teléfono por un momento. Sabía que no podía mentirle a su padre, no de la manera en que había mentido a Rachel.

―Hola colega ―Burt dijo animosamente―. Vi el promocional en televisión. Carole y yo estamos muy emocionados. Tuve que reír muy fuerte cuando vi la parte donde estás gritando como un sargento. ¡Ese es mi chico!

―Me alegra que lo hayan disfrutado ―Kurt dijo, frotándose la sien. Se sentó en silla giratoria de Andrew.

Burt rio―. El comercial pasa como diez veces al día. No puedo esperar para ver el programa.

―El estreno es la próxima semana. Va a haber una fiesta de estreno e Isabelle estará ahí para apoyarme ―Kurt dijo orgulloso mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

―Te oyes cansado ―Burt observó.

―Lo estoy ―Kurt respondió. Era la verdad e intentaba usarlo como ventaja para terminar la llamada―. Estoy _realmente __necesitando dormir un poco._

―Sí, yo también ―respondió su padre―. Ha sido un infierno de lunes para mí. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

―Está bien, en realidad. Tuve una larga charla con Isabelle. Quiere ayudarme a encontrar un nuevo terapeuta.

―¡Eso es genial!

―Aunque, puede llevar un tiempo. Los buenos están súper ocupados.

―Sí, bueno, para eso me tienes y a nuestras sesiones nocturnas ―Burt dijo, sumamente divertido y complacido consigo mismo.

―¿Podemos saltarnos las preguntas está noche? ―Kurt preguntó más ansioso al final de la conversación.

―De ninguna manera ―Burt dijo―. Esto es por tu bien tanto como para el mío. ¿Crees que he estado durmiendo bien últimamente? Me preocupo por ti, colega.

―Sé que te preocupas y odio ser tal carga ―Kurt respondió―. Estás trabajando mucho, papá, necesitas descansar. En vez de eso estás despierto cada noche hasta tarde tan sólo porque no rehago mi vida.

―Oye, escúchame ―Burt alzó la voz, de repente sonando totalmente serio―. No eres una carga. No para mí. Ni para tus amigos. ¿Está claro?

―Pero lo soy ―Kurt discrepó. Tragó duro, pero no pudo evitar un doloroso nudo en la garganta―. A veces pienso que sería mejor si no molestar a nadie en absoluto.

―Todo el mundo se enferma ―Burt argumentó―. Si a Rachel le da gripe y tiene que quedarse en cama todo el día y dependiera de que cuidaras de ella, no la abandonarías, ¿verdad?

―Es diferente ayudar a alguien con pañuelos descartables y una taza de café, a permanecer despierto toda la noche y asegurarse de que la otra persona sobreviva la noche. ―Kurt cerró los ojos y se encogió ante sus propias palabras. Generalmente no hablaba así de directo, pero aparentemente la cansada mente dejó que se le escaparan más problemas de los que pretendía.

―Tienes razón ―Burt dijo bruscamente―. Uno normalmente no muere por un resfriado. Pero si aquellos a los que amo estuvieran enfermos, permanecería despierto toda la noche para asegurarme de que estuvieran bien, no importa si tuvieran flujo nasal o estuvieran pensando en llevarse un cuchillo a las muñecas.

―¡Papá! ―Kurt estaba horrorizado y mareado al escuchar a su padre hablar de esto con tanta audacia.

―¿No estás de acuerdo? ―Burt preguntó―. Cuando estaba en el hospital tras mi ataque al corazón, también estuviste a mi lado para asegurarte que yo estaba bien.

―Eso fue diferente ―Kurt respiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz―. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Tan sólo sentarme junto a tu cama y sentirme inútil.

―Bueno, así es como me siento ahora ―Burt admitió―. Estoy sentado aquí en mi sofá a cientos de millas, esperando que con levantar el teléfono y hablarte, puedo mejorar las cosas para ti. Sé que mis esfuerzos pueden ser inútiles, pero tengo que creer que simplemente a través del acercamiento puedo hacerte sentir lo mucho que me importas. Que mi amor puede ser una cuerda a la que aferrarte y ayude a que no te ahogues, así que habla.

―De verdad ayuda ―Kurt dijo, la voz llena de emoción.

―No eras inútil cuando te sentabas en mi lecho de enfermo en ese entonces, porque mi subconsciente sabía que estabas ahí. Podía sentir tu presencia y sabía que no estaba solo. Así que jamás pienses que eres una carga para mí y que estar tan tarde ponerme al teléfono es una molestia. Porque no lo es. Y además estoy seguro de que hablo por tus amigos. Rachel también puede estarse sintiendo inútil. Puede que no sepa la manera de ayudarte, y el temor de hacer algo mal podría ahuyentarla. A veces ayudar a alguien toma un poco más de esfuerzo y valor que el de simplemente hacer té. Pero estoy seguro de que ella no te considera una carga.

Kurt limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos. Su padre normalmente no daba discursos sentidos como ese―. Ella salió esta noche ―Kurt dijo―. Estoy seguro que se debe a que está incómoda cerca de mí. Supongo que la asusté el sábado pasado.

―¿Dices que estás solo ahora mismo? ―Burt sonó preocupado.

―No. No estoy solo ―Kurt dijo, mordiéndose las uñas―. Aparentemente hubo un cambio de planes y Rachel está en casa ahora. ―Kurt se sintió mal por evitar la verdad. Estaba determinado de que no quería mentirle lie a su padre. Si Burt le preguntaba dónde estaba o quién estaba con él, Kurt respondería con la verdad. Pero mientras que pudiera irse por las ramas, no quería preocupar a su padre al admitir que estaba en el apartamento de Andrew.

―Bien ―Burt respondió―. Entonces, ¿estás listo para mi ronda de preguntas?

―Ugh, ¿de verdad quieres hacer esto? ―Kurt apoyó los pies en el borde del escritorio de Andrew y se desató los cordones. Bien podría sentirse cómodo.

―Puedes apostar ―Burt dijo y hubo un sonido como de revolver de papel.

―¿Estás tomando notas? ―Kurt preguntó incrédulamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

―No, simplemente escribí algunas preguntas que se me ocurrieron hoy en el taller ―Burt admitió―. No quería aburrirte con las mismas preguntas.

―Ugh, veo que dejas los neumáticos y te pones como, _¿cómo puedo fastidiar a Kurt esta noche_? ―Kurt dejó escapar una risa―. ¿Hay manchas de grasa en el papel?

―Simplemente porque estaba en el taller no significa... diablos, sí, hay manchas de grasa en el papel ―Burt gruñó, seguido de un sonido de más papel crujiendo.

Kurt rio. Era una risa cansada y mareada, pero le ayudó a relajarse y deshacerse de toda la tensión―. Dispara.

―Muy bien ―Burt dijo―. Empezaremos con una fácil. ¿Qué es lo mejor que te sucedió hoy? Y no digas nada, porque siempre hay algo bueno, incluso si tiene que depender de las pequeñas cosas. En realidad, eso es lo que quiero recordarte con estas preguntas.

―Lo sé ―Kurt dijo con una sonrisa―. Lo mejor que sucedió hoy fue que Isabelle me invitó y a Chandler al estilista y nos hicimos un cambio de imagen. Por cierto, me he hecho nuevas mechas.

―Formidable ―Burt dijo―. Esa mujer parece realmente te aprecia.

―Ella es increíble ―Kurt expresó―. Tengo suerte de tenerla como mi jefa y mentora. ¿Cuál es la siguiente pregunta?

―Uhm ―el sonido de revolver papel―. ¿Qué es lo peor que te sucedió hoy?

―¿En serio, papá? ―Kurt dio un breve gruñido―. Eso no es muy creativo y me impacta que tengas que leer eso de un papel.

―Quería mantenerlo simple, pero puedo salir con preguntas más desafiantes, si está interesado.

―No, está bien ―Kurt dijo rápidamente. Temía preguntas más específicas que requirieran una respuesta directa. Con preguntas imprecisas siempre podría elegir que decir y lo que no.

―Ser atacado por Genius está definitivamente entre los cinco peores momentos de hoy ―Kurt dijo con un bufido y le dijo a su padre brevemente lo que pasó. Aunque, había dejado fuera la manera en que descubrió cómo Andrew había manipulado a Genius. Fue una respuesta buena y suficientemente verdadera, pero ya que toda esta sesión se trataba de ser honesto consigo mismo, Kurt tuvo que admitir que el ataque de Genius no había sido el peor evento―. Pero lo peor fue sentirme solo luego que Rachel me dijo que no estaría en casa ―Kurt dijo por fin―. En cierto punto enloquecí tras ello.

―¿Enloquecer, cómo? ―Burt incitó.

―¿Esa es tu tercera pregunta?

―No, pero me gustaría que argumentes.

Kurt suspiró―. Simplemente estaba temeroso por estar solo esta noche. Y antes de que preguntes el por qué, no lo sé ―Kurt se cogió las mangas―. A veces no confío en mí mismo.

―Entonces, es bueno que Rachel fue a casa ―Burt dijo―. Dile que no te gusta estar a solas por el momento. Estoy seguro de que estará de acuerdo en mantenerte acompañado hasta que te sientas mejor.

―¿Cuál es la última pregunta? ―Kurt instó mientras veía el reloj sobre la pared. Había una oportunidad más de que su padre diera en el blanco con un tiro en la oscuridad.

―¿Hay algo de lo que te arrepientas hoy?

Por un segundo Kurt cerró los ojos. _No es la pregunta correcta, papá_. Fue extraño. Por un lado, Kurt no quería que su padre supiera dónde estaba, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mal por no decírselo. Burt no entendería el por qué su hijo eligió pasar la noche con Andrew en lugar de a solas.

―¿Te refieres a comer demasiados bollos de canela?

―No, me refiero a algo que realmente desearías no haber hecho ―Burt dijo―. A menos claro, que comer demasiado sea de lo que más te arrepientes.

―Le mentí a Rachel ―Kurt dijo la verdad―. Me arrepentí al instante, aunque creo que le ahorré demasiada preocupación al no decirle la verdad.

―¿Sobre qué mentiste? ―Burt preguntó, al instante agudizando los oídos.

―El tiempo se acabó ―Kurt negó una respuesta―. Ya respondí las tres preguntas.

―¿También me has mentido en algo? ―Burt siguió incitando.

―No te mentiría a ti, papá ―Kurt respondió firmemente. Pasó nerviosamente los dedos por el broche de ballena en la corbata, la suavidad calmándolo.

―Lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo que no me estás contando.

―Respondí todas tus preguntas ―Kurt espetó, odiando que su padre pudiera leerlo tan bien. Estaba consciente que ir con Andrew había sido una mala decisión, pero si se lo contaba a su padre ahora, Burt enloquecería de preocupación. Y no había necesidad de preocuparse. Kurt miró al otro lado de la habitación donde la puerta estaba abierta. Un pensamiento horrible le cruzó la mente. ¿Y si algo_ pasaba_? Nadie sabría que estaba en el apartamento de Andrew.

Negando con la cabeza, Kurt respiró calmadamente―. Te lo contaré mañana ―Kurt dijo al final―. Lo prometo.

―¿Por qué no contarme ahora?

―Papá, todo lo que necesitas saber ahora es que estoy bien ―Kurt dijo―. De alguna manera hice algo de lo que no estoy orgulloso y voy a contarte de eso mañana. ¿De acuerdo?

―Confío en ti ―Burt dijo con cautela―. Me dirías si hubiera algo mal, ¿cierto?

―Nada está mal ―Kurt dijo en un tono tranquilizador―. Te diría si necesitara ayuda. Justo ahora simplemente estoy cansado y quiero dormir un poco.

―Muy bien, entonces ―Burt suspiró, todavía sonando preocupado―. Te quiero, Kurt.

―También te quiero, papá.

Con un suspiro Kurt guardó el teléfono. Se prometió contarle a su padre sobre no dormir en casa al día siguiente y asumiría el enojo de Burt. Siempre era más fácil justificar las acciones de uno después. Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro, tampoco muy orgulloso de esa decisión.

―¿Andrew? ―Kurt fue por el ocurrió corredor de regreso a la sala de estar. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y le tomó un momento a los ojos de Kurt ajustarse―. ¿Estás aquí? ―La puerta de la recámara estaba entreabierta, por lo que Kurt le dio un pequeño empujón para entrar. La única luz en el lugar era de la nueva lámpara de piso que despedía una tenue luz amarilla. Andrew se sentó al borde de la cama con la espalda hacia la puerta. Estaba mirando fijo hacia abajo a algo en las manos.

―¿Está todo bien? ―Kurt preguntó y lentamente se acercó.

―¿Conoces la sensación de que vas a perder sin importar cuando intentes hacer lo correcto?

Kurt dejó escapar una risa sin humor―. Ese soy yo todos los días.

Andrew levantó la vista y se sentó un poco más derecho, los músculos en los hombros moviéndose. Kurt logró ver lo que sostenía en las manos. Era una foto.

―Quiero mostrarte algo. ―Andrew dio palmadas a la izquierda en la cama. Kurt estaba siendo reticentes, pero la curiosidad ganó. Se sentó junto a Andrew y asintió a la imagen―. ¿Quiénes son los niños en la foto?

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Andrew mientras le extendía la foto a Kurt para que le diera una mirada de cerca―. Adivina.

Kurt estudió a los dos niños en la foto. Una chica y un chico que estaban sonriendo con picardía a la cámara, ambos con cabello oscuro revuelto y adorables dientes faltantes. Sin duda hermanos―. ¿Este eres tú? ―Kurt señaló al chico.

Andrew dio un asentimiento de cabeza―. Ella es mi hermana mayor, Audrey.

―Nunca antes mencionaste a tu familia ―Kurt dijo. Le golpeó que en todos los meses que habían estado juntos nunca había compartido nada personal. Al menos Andrew nunca lo hizo. Kurt se había dado cuenta de que Andrew tenía una relación muy tensa con sus padres. La mayoría de chicos gay tenían problemas con sus padres; Kurt estaba plenamente consciente de lo afortunado que era de que su padre fue tan admisible y comprensivo.

―¿Son cercanos?

―Ella está muerta ―Andrew dijo con naturalidad―. Se suicidó.

―Lo siento tanto ―Kurt susurró y miró a Andrew con simpatía, buscando el dolor que debía estar en algún lugar bajo la superficie.

―Esta foto se tomó un mes antes de que lo hiciera ―Andrew continuó―. Ella tenía catorce años, yo nueve.

Kurt se sintió aplastado por la tristeza de la historia y culpable por haber considerado suicidarse. No era que quisiera morir exactamente, a veces simplemente se sentía sobrecogido por la vida. Pincharse la piel con una cuchilla era como admitir la derrota. Quería ver una cicatriz en la piel por cada una que tenía invisible en el corazón. Pensar en el suicidio era pensar en una manera de escapar, pero no era más que una fantasía agridulce. Había habido momentos de debilidad cuando se había asustado por ir más lejos de lo que se había creído capaz. Pero no pensaba que realmente los atravesara. Al final del día, Kurt no podía hacerle eso a su padre.

―¿Por qué lo hizo?

Andrew se encogió de hombros―. Nunca lo averiguamos. No había ninguna nota ni nada. Nunca supe que ella era infeliz. Fue un gran misterio para mis padres y para mí. De un día a otro, Audrey nos había dejado y le odiaba por ello. Por muchos años intenté descubrir por qué lo hizo. Culpaba a mis padres. Me culpaba a mí. Odiaba a esos amigos que aclamaban haber sido cercanos a ella, pero que no se dieron cuenta de nada. Pero al final no importaba. Nada importaba.

Andrew se inclinó y escondió la foto entre las páginas de su copia de _The Picture Of Dorian Gray_** que siempre estaba en el buró.

―¿Por qué me estás contando? ―Kurt preguntó, abrazándose. De la nada sintió frío.

Andrew extendió el brazo y sostuvo la mano izquierda de Kurt y deslizó los dedos en la palma abierta de Kurt.

―Las personas son un misterio para mí, Kurt ―Andrew explicó―. Nunca sabes lo que pasa por la cabeza de las personas. Por un tiempo intenté averiguar lo que las personas a mi alrededor estaban pensando, cómo se sentía realmente. Pero es imposible de saber. No permití que nadie se acercara a mí. Nunca tuve amigos cercanos, ni relaciones profundas.

Frotó el pulgar sobre la palma de Kurt y hacia los dedos como queriendo memorizar cada línea. Kurt bajó la mirada sobre las manos entrelazadas, extasiados por un momento debido al gentil toque de las grandes manos que eran capaces de lastimar muchísimo.

―Soy bueno en mis trabajos como promotor ejecutivo y como mentor en un programa de televisión, porque todo es superficial y falso. Les das a las personas lo que quieren ver - una fantasía - y no lo que verían si miraran a la realidad.

―Lamento tanto tu perdida, Drew ―Kurt dijo. Le dio a la mano de Andrew un apretón de simpatía antes de gentilmente liberarse del agarre―. Pero perder a tu hermana no justifica la manera en que ahora tratas a las personas.

―No te estoy contando esto, porque quiero tu lástima ―Andrew dijo con un suspiro, bajando la mirada a las manos vacías―. Sé que debí tratarte mejor. Y si me das otra oportunidad, prometo que -

―Andrew ―Kurt dijo en voz baja―. Por favor, deja ir la idea de que podemos volver a estar juntos de nuevo.

―¿Por qué no podemos? ―Andrew demando, sonando herido―. Has perdonado a tu estúpido ex por engañarte. ¿Por qué no puedes perdonarme por mis errores?

―Me lastimaste, física y mentalmente. Incluso peor, _querías __l_astimarme. En tus peores momentos te pusiste infame y violento. No puedo olvidar las veces que me hostigaste, y no puedo perdonar las veces que hostigaste a mis amigos. Traicionaría a mis amigos si lo hiciera.

―Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? ―Andrew preguntó y se echó el cabello tras las orejas―. ¿Por qué viniste conmigo esta noche?

Kurt se pensó un poco la pregunta. Trazó los suaves bordes de su prendedor de corbata con los dedos y esto lo hizo sentir calma―. Supongo que todavía creo en que las personas pueden cambiar ―Kurt dijo al fin―. Y que las personas no son simplemente blanco y negro, hay algo en el medio. Tú no eres enteramente una persona mala, Andrew, pero tampoco eres una buena persona. Me agradas, porque me haces reír y no me juzgas. Pero tampoco me detienes cuando necesito que alguien lo haga. Sacas lo peor de mí. Si verdaderamente amas a alguien, deberías hacer todo lo que puedes para mantener a esa persona a salvo.

―Mira la manera en que cambias los hechos ―Andrew dijo con una pequeña sonrisa―. Tú estabas conmigo, _debido _a que _no_ te detenía. ¿Ahora me culpas por lo que tú mismo te hiciste? No vi nada malo con algunos rasguños. Quizás no debí animarte en tus momentos de auto-flagelo. Pero me di cuenta, oye, si así te liberas de todo el dolor interior, ¿quién soy yo para decirte que pares? Todos necesitamos una válvula de escape para el dolor. Pero mientras tanto te estaba observando para asegurarme que no lo llevaras demasiado lejos.

―Disfrutabas maltratándome ―Kurt dijo acusadoramente―. Y no me defendí, porque parte de mí creía que merecía ser tratado de esa manera. Te cedí el control a ti, y abusaste de tu poder sobre mí.

―Que conveniente para ti culparme de tu debilidad ―Andrew resopló.

―Reaccionas agresivamente cuando te siente inseguro. Lo entiendo. Pero además veo como todavía luchas por mantenerte bajo control. Puedo verlo, porque estoy haciendo lo mismo.

―¿Cómo se puede ganar una lucha contra uno mismo? ―Andrew preguntó todo serio, todavía con la mirada hacia sus manos.

―Te lo haré saber en cuanto gane ―Kurt dijo con una sonrisa delgada―. El paso más importante es confiar en ti mismo. No confiaba en mí mismo para estar solo esta noche. Pero ahora creo que habría estado bien por mi cuenta.

Kurt se puso de pie, juntó el pijama y una almohada extra, y caminó hacia la puerta. Vaciló con la mano en el pomo de la puerta―. Las muñecas en tu oficina, pertenecieron a tu hermana, ¿verdad?

Andrew no respondió. Kurt asintió y en silencio cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer. :)0<strong>

**El próximo capítulo por fin volverá a haber POV de Blaine.**

* * *

><p>* ¿Qué es el amor? Cariño no me latimes, no me lastimes, ya no. Letra de la canción What Is Love de Haddaway.<p>

** El retrato de Dorian Gray. Oscar Wilde.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	23. Chapter 23 - No Más Mentiras

Traducción autorizada por** **DiDiGlee****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23 – No Más Mentiras<strong>

Blaine estaba parado en el subterráneo con los audífonos puestos, meneándose y zapateando con el pie. Tenía una copia del disco debut de Starchild en el reproductor y le encantó cada segundo del mismo. Difícilmente podía contenerse de bailar ahí mismo. Ya que había escuchado la música ayer por primera vez, estaba incluso más emocionado por la presentación. Ese Elliott Gilbert tenía una increíble voz y Blaine no podía esperar para conocer al chico y verlo actuar en vivo. Había estado escéptico al principio cuando su entrenador, Marcus, había puesto el disco ayer para el primer ensayo.

―Vaya, tiene una asombrosa voz ―todo el mundo había dicho.

―Sí, pero eso está grabado. Quién sabe cómo suene en vivo ―Blaine había permanecido escéptico.

―Confía en mí ―Chandler había dicho con contagioso entusiasmo―. Suena incluso mejor en vivo.

Blaine sonrió para sí, pensando en Chandler. Su amigo era una fuente fidedigna cuando fuera que Blaine necesitara ser animado. Se había quedado durante el ensayo, sentado en el banco por tres horas, nunca viéndose aburrido, ni por un minuto.

En cualquier momento que Marcus les concedía un descanso, Chandler se ponía de pie listo con una toalla y una botella de agua para Blaine.

―Tu novio es realmente genial ―uno de los otros bailarines le había dicho a Blaine―. Desearía que mi novia fuera así de solidaria.

―Él no es mi novio ―Blaine había explicado.

―¿Por qué no? Él es lindo, para ser un chico.

Blaine había estado secretamente de acuerdo. La característica más atractiva de Chandler era la sonrisa. Y el optimismo. Y la manera en que se ruborizaba. Se ruborizaba demasiado cerca de Blaine.

―No tienes que esperarme. Puedo tomar una taxi a casa ―Blaine le había dicho varias veces.

―No me importa en absoluto esperarte ―Chandler había dicho una vez―. Ver a un grupo de chicos bailando y sudando en ropa de gimnasio es un pasatiempo placentero. A veces creo que olvidas que también soy gay. ―Chandler había reído ante la sorpresa de Blaine y la mirada escandalizada―. Caramba, ¿soné espeluznante? No te preocupes, además mantengo mi vida en línea a través de mi iPhone. Estoy bien.

Chandler lo había llevado a los dormitorios y aparcaron frente al edificio por más de una hora, hablando y riendo. Y preocupándose por Kurt. Porque no importaba lo que hiciera Blaine, simplemente no podía olvidar a Kurt.

―Quiero saber lo que Kurt está haciendo ahora ―Blaine se había preguntado, mirando el reloj digital sobre el panel de control.

―¿Por qué no lo llamas? ―Chandler había sugerido―. Estoy seguro de que le gustaría oír acerca de tu ensayo.

―Puedo contarle todo mañana ―Blaine había suspirado―. No necesito molestarlo esta noche.

―Odio cuando ustedes pelean ―Chandler había dicho con un pesado suspiro, y cuando Blaine había comenzado a protestar, rápidamente añadió―. Sé que no están peleando en este momento, pero el que no hablen ni sean amigos cercanos es igual de malo.

―No ha sido decisión mía.

―Creo que estás haciendo esto para castigarlo.

―¿Qué estoy haciendo? ―Blaine había resoplado―. Él me pidió que lo dejara solo.

―Exactamente ―Chandler le había dado una mirada escéptica―. Y ahora estás de mal humor y dándole un trato frío. Cuando en realidad solamente estás esperando que te diga que te extraña.

―Necesito tomar el rumbo de mi propia vida por un tiempo ―Blaine dijo.

―Sí, lo haces ―Chandler afirmó―. Pero ¿por qué el llamar a Kurt para saludar te retiene de vivir tu vida?

Blaine se había sentido indeciso. Pero tras estar recostado en la cama despierto y escuchando a su compañero de dormitorio roncar por una hora, se había hecho un compromiso. No llamaría a Kurt, pero sí a Rachel. Ya había pasado la media noche y ambos deberían estarse preparando para dormir y hablar de los eventos del día. Todo lo que Blaine necesitaba era que Rachel le dijera que Kurt estaba bien.

Había tomado algo de tiempo hasta que Rachel respondió la llamada, lo que hizo a Blaine preguntarse si ya se había dormido. Pero sonaba despierta, si no es que un poco molesta cuando por fin respondió. Blaine había estado impactado cuando supo que Rachel no estaba en casa, sino con Joey.

―Kurt dijo que estaría bien ―Rachel había argumentado.

―Todavía diría que estaba bien si estuviera en llamas ―Blaine había espetado y la hizo sentir culpable para que fuera a casa. Todavía estaba molesto por eso. ¿Cómo podía dejar solo a Kurt?

El sólo pensar en esa ignorancia hacía enojar a Blaine de nuevo. Salió del subterráneo y se dirigió al taller de Fashion Hero, ansioso por ver a Rachel de salida. Se toparon cuando Blaine salió del elevador en la planta de Fashion Hero.

―Rachel, hola ―Blaine dijo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Rachel le dio una mirada severa.

―Para tu información, Kurt no estaba en casa anoche ―Rachel le soltó. Claramente estaba de mal humor―. No había necesidad de que fuera y lo viera. Pude haberme quedado con Joey.

―¿Qué quieres decir con que no estaba en casa? ―Blaine preguntó, confundido―. ¿Dónde estaba?

―Oh, esa es la parte buena ―Rachel dijo con una mueca burlona―. Él estaba pasando la noche con Adam. No es necesario estar preocupados.

―No, eso no puede ser ―Blaine dijo, confuso y mareado.

―Créeme, es verdad ―Rachel dijo con la misma mueca―. Llegué a casa y lo llamé para saber dónde estaba. Sonaba tan avergonzado como si lo hubiera atrapado en el acto. A penas pudo admitir que estaba con Adam. Dios, estaba tan enojada. Dejé a Josh por nada, simplemente porque me hiciste sentir culpable. La próxima vez que te preocupes por él, vas y llamas a Adam, no a mí.

Rachel lo dejó ahí y Blaine estaba exasperado. Estaba ahí preocupado por Kurt, y Kurt simplemente fue para estar con el mejor chico disponible.

Blaine pisoteó por el largo pasillo hacia la estación de trabajo de Kurt. El coraje de Rachel se le había pegado, le estaba hirviendo en las venas. Se estaba imaginando a Kurt, entrando al departamento de Adam, riendo y sonriéndole, probablemente inclinándose hacia él, tocándole el brazo, el pecho. O probablemente se estuvieron besando al instante en que cerraron la puerta, tropezando por el lugar hacia la recámara, dejando la ropa donde la tiraban en el piso.

Blaine recordó todos los intensos momentos con Kurt la semana pasada, cuan hambriento Kurt había estado por sus besos y caricias. ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que significaba algo para Kurt el estar con él? Cuando obviamente Kurt solamente había querido tener el orgasmo. Amigos con beneficios. Sin involucrar sentimientos. Solamente sexo. Blaine apretó los puños al igual que los dientes, reteniendo las lágrimas de enojo. Todo el tiempo Adam había estado ahí listo, coqueteando con Kurt y siendo de ayuda cuando sea que pudiera. Sí, no habían sido novios, pero no obstante Blaine se sentía traicionado. Todavía se sentía la manera en que el ruborizado cuerpo de Kurt se percibía contra su propia piel desnuda y odiaba pensar que ahora alguien más conseguía estar con Kurt de esa manera.

De alguna manera era incluso peor saber que era Adam. Porque a Blaine le agradaba Adam. Era un chico lo suficientemente agradable y probablemente tenía sentimientos auténticos por Kurt. Sentimientos que Kurt no correspondería. ¿Cómo pudo Kurt darle falsas esperanzas sin pensar en los sentimientos del otro chico? ¿En qué se había convertido Kurt para utilizar a la personas así? Blaine entendía que Kurt estaba en necesidad de terapia, pero ninguna condición mental podría justificar jugar con los corazones de otras personas.

La furia sólo fue alimentada cuando entró al taller y Adam estaba inclinado sobre la pared de su estación de trabajo charlando alegremente con Kurt.

Sin saludar, Blaine tiró el bolso en la esquina de la estación de trabajo de Kurt y cruzó los brazos.

―¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas? ―Blaine dijo, difícilmente conteniendo la furia.

Kurt le dio una mirada confundida, pero se apartó de Adam y ladeó la cabeza atentamente―. Claro. ¿Qué pasa?

Blaine esperó hasta que Adam hubiera regresado a trabajar y estuviera fuera de la distancia audible.

―Rachel me contó que ahora estás con Adam.

Kurt lo miró con cautela―. No, no es así.

―Pero ¿pasaste la noche en su casa? ―Blaine preguntó con esa feroz voz interrogadora.

―Bueno, no estuve en casa anoche ―Kurt admitió, ahora evitando la mirada de Blaine―, pero no es lo que piensas -

―¿Qué pasa con toda esa charla de que no quieres estar en una relación? ―Blaine preguntó enojado―. ¿Ahora de la nada estás con Adam?

―Podrías dejar de sacar conclusiones ―Kurt replicó, ahora también claramente molesto―. No estoy con él.

―Correcto, lo entiendo ―Blaine siseó con voz agresiva y acusadora―. Solamente fue sexo.

Kurt se tambaleó hacia atrás como herido físicamente. Por la mirada de pura mortificación en el rostro de Kurt, Blaine al instante se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

Blaine levantó las manos en un gesto de disculpa y dio un paso hacia Kurt. Fue entonces cuando Kurt atacó y le dio una bofetada en la cara.

Blaine se detuvo, perplejo por el repentino dolor en la mejilla.

Kurt se cubrió la boca por la conmoción y se alejó hasta que golpeó la pared.

Se quedaron de pie con la vista fija por un instante.

―¡Oye! Kurt, ¿necesitas ayuda? ―una voz preocupada gritó. Adam estaba en la división entre su estación de trabajo y la de Kurt, luciendo determinado a brincarla de ser necesario.

Dándose cuenta de que parecía como si estuviera intimidando a Kurt, Blaine retrocedió varios pasos.

―Está bien ―Kurt se las arregló para decirle a Adam, pero antes de que pudieran resolver la situación, los camarógrafos estaban sobre ellos.

―Parece que tenemos una situación aquí ―Marissa, la entrevistadora, dijo al micrófono mientras llegaba apresurada a la escena―. Kurt, ¿qué te hizo golpear a tu modelo? ¿Están teniendo una diferencia de opiniones por la ropa?

―No, no, todo está bien ―Kurt dijo rápidamente―. Tan sólo fue un malentendido -

Pero Marissa no dejaría ir la prometedora historia y los atacó con más preguntas―. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Esto es una pelea de amantes?

Kurt ya no pudo mantener la compostura. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y corrió a los baños.

Marissa se apoderó de Blaine en su lugar, intentando sacarle algo emocionante. Preguntándole por qué Kurt lo había abofeteado y cuánto había dolido.

―Lo siento, pero es una cuestión personal ―Blaine dijo―. No fue culpa suya. Dije algo estúpido y tenía el derecho de abofetearme. Lo merecía.

―¿Qué le dijiste? ―Marissa solicitó―. ¿Renunciarás al trabajo de modelo por esto?

―No, no, no es nada, de verdad ―Blaine respondió y comenzó a alejarse, rehusándose a dar una respuesta directa. No sabía qué hacer. Decidió deshacerse de las cámaras y dejar el edificio. Quería disculparse con Kurt, pero no sabía si debía seguirlo a los baños o si era mejor dejarlo solo.

Pero no se podía ir sin al menos verificar que Kurt estaba bien.

Blaine encontró a Kurt en el baño de hombros frente al espejo, pasándose por la frente una toalla de papel húmeda.

Únicamente ahora vio lo que Kurt estaba vistiendo. Blaine no lo había notado antes porque estaba demasiado enojado como para pensar con claridad. Ahora el atuendo de Kurt le pareció extraño. A pesar de la declaración sobre únicamente usar colores claros como parte de un nuevo código de vestimenta, Kurt estaba usando ropas oscuras y grises: una playera de cuello alto sin mangas sobre una de seda de manga larga negra, un cinturón negro de cuero con clavos y tacos, y unas botas de combate negras que Blaine nunca antes había visto.

A Blaine no le gustaba ver a Kurt con cuello de tortuga. No solamente le desagradaba el hecho de que Kurt escondía demasiado la perfecta piel de porcelana, sino que le recordaba la época en que Kurt había estado con Andrew y usar cuello de tortuga significaba esconder moretones.

―¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ―Kurt tuvo que apartar la mirada de él cuando lo dijo, giró la cabeza completamente―. Que me lanzaría a Adam -

―No, no, Kurt, no lo quise decir así - ―Blaine dijo rápidamente, tropezando con sus propias palabras.

―¡Lo quiste decir! ―La voz de Kurt se quebró y las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos―. Eso fue exactamente lo que quisiste decir.

―Estaba molesto ―Blaine se defendió, pero estaba perdido para una excusa―. Pensaba... Rachel me contó que pasaste la noche con Adam y lo hizo sonar como si...

―Por favor, ya no, Blaine, no ahora ―Kurt rogó e inhaló profundamente para estabilizarse―. Ahora mismo no puedo permitirme llorar. No quiero que las cámaras me graben así.

―Lamento haber inferido cosas ―Blaine respondió en una cruda voz ronca―. No debí haber asumido - ―se calló, sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera podría deshacer el dolor.

Kurt asintió como si considerara perdonarlo.

―Lamento la bofetada ―Kurt dijo al fin―. Fue como si mi mano se moviera sola - una reacción tan estúpidamente femenina. No quería golpearte. En serio, me odio por ello. No solamente porque lo hice frente a todo mundo. Oh, Dios. Marissa lo captó con la cámara, ¿verdad? Mierda. ―Kurt negó con la cabeza y se enganchó los dedos al cabello, maldiciendo en voz baja.

―Kurt- ―Blaine no sabía qué decir, pero necesitaba expresar lo arrepentido que estaba. Extendió la mano para acariciar el brazo de Kurt, pero Kurt lo alejó como temiendo quemarse. Por el lado bueno, Kurt finalmente hizo contacto visual. El dolor en los ojos azules hizo a Blaine querer marchitarse y morir.

―Necesitamos hablar ―Kurt decidió en una voz más serena―. Pero no aquí y no ahora. ¿Podemos hablar esta noche? ¿Por favor? Quiero aclarar todo este malentendido. Por ejemplo, ¿por qué pensaste que andaba acostándome por ahí? ―Kurt rápidamente levantó la mano―. No, no respondas. No ahora. De verdad no puedo lidiar con esto ahora. Pero necesitamos cuanto antes.

―De acuerdo ―Blaine dijo, sonando tan miserable como se sentía―. De todas maneras quiero recoger algunas cosas. Por lo que puedo estar en el apartamento esta noche.

―Bien ―Kurt dijo, bajando la vista a la bolsa de papel en sus manos.

―Supongo que debería irme ―Blaine dijo en voz baja―. O, ¿me necesitas hoy?

―No ―Kurt respondió secamente―. Puedes irte.

―Lo... lo lamento de verdad, Kurt ―Blaine susurró.

―Yo también ―Kurt respondió, mirándose las manos.

Blaine caminó hacia la puerta, preparado en caso de que Kurt lo llamara, pero no lo hizo. Blaine salió por la puerta y se apresuró hacia la salida para evitar más cámaras.

De camino sintió de la nada la presencia detrás hasta que una mano enérgica lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a detenerse. Blaine se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Adam. O bueno, cara a pecho. Blaine liberó el brazo del agarré de Adam y levantó la vista.

―¿Qué fue todo eso? ―Adam preguntó, enojado y con desaprobación―. No sé cuál es tu problema con Kurt, pero ¿puedes discutirlo en privado? ¿Tienes que molestarlo con las cámaras grabando? ¿Cuál es el problema? Rachel también ha sido insufrible hoy.

―¿En serio? ―Blaine preguntó tontamente y odiándose todavía más. Una cosa era tener a Rachel siendo un dolor en el trasero sin razón aparente. Blaine sabía que Kurt podía lidiar con esos humores, pero Blaine no debió haberle permitido que le llegara y lo infectara con el mismo enojo irrazonable hacia Kurt.

―Sí ―Adam dijo con los brazos cruzados―. Kurt intentó no mostrarlo, pero puedo ver cuánto le afectó el que Raquel hoy fuera un fastidio con los labios apretados. ¡Y luego apareces tú y lo miras como si hubiera matado a tu mascota!

―No tengo mascota ―Blaine señaló con cuidado.

―Parece como si quisieras arrancarle la cabeza ―Adam subrayó―. Si Kurt no te hubiera abofeteado primero, yo hubiera ido a hacerte recobrar el sentido. El área de trabajo no es lugar para discutir los problemas personales.

―De verdad te preocupas por Kurt ―Blaine observó, con un nudo de calambres en el estómago.

―Sí, así es ―Adam respondió con voz firme―. Al parecer más que sus aclamados amigos.

Blaine dejó pasar el comentario. Hizo señas a Adam para que lo siguiera a una esquina más apartada y habló bajó―. Hay algo que debes saber sobre Kurt.

Adam alzó la mano para impedir cualquier cotilleo―. No necesito rumores sobre Kurt, gracias.

―No, no es eso ―Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro―. Pero dado que tú y Kurt son - ―Blaine no terminó esa oración―. Mira, Kurt es - está en un estado mental muy frágil. Y tan sólo espero que no tomes ventaja de ello. Pero creo que eres un buen chico y él necesita a alguien agradable en su vida.

Adam entrecerró los ojos en obvia confusión―. ¿Y me estás diciendo esto _porque_?

―Supongo que estarás pasando mucho tiempo con Kurt de ahora en adelante ―Blaine dijo―. Deberías saber que él pasó por mucho el año pasado y ya no debería lidiar con más mierda en su vida.

Adam lentamente negó con la cabeza―. Si Kurt realmente está tan vulnerable como dices, mayor razón para que entienda que lo atacaras de esa manera hoy.

―Lo sé, actúe como un estúpido novio celoso. ―Blaine se sintió avergonzado.

―Probablemente deberías de irte por hoy ―Adam dijo, un poco más bajo.

Blaine asintió―. Ya estoy de salida.

* * *

><p>Kurt no sabía cómo pasó el día tras el accidente. Con tan sólo saber que Blaine pensaba que había dormido con alguien más tan poco después de que hubieran intimado toda la semana pasada, lo hacía sentir horrible. Era como si Blaine - y Rachel - pensarán que era un zorrón y odiaba que sus amigos pensarán de esa manera sobre él. Al mismo tiempo de verdad se sentía sucio. No había dormido con nadie, pero era un mentiroso. Había traicionado la confianza de sus amigos al permitir que Andrew volviera a su vida. Aún peor, le había gustado quedarse en el apartamento de Andrew.<p>

Después de la vacilación inicial de entrar al apartamento y el intercambio verbal, Kurt se había sentido seguro. Andrew era como un cachorro que ladraba para llamar la atención de todos, pero que no mordería, que sólo quería rasguñar. Kurt sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esa imagen mental. Ciertamente no se lo daría a Andrew. Pero ahora que había logrado conocer un poco más del hombre, a Kurt no le importaba estar cerca de Andrew en términos cordiales. La oferta de Andrew acerca de quedarse con él era tentadora. Vivir en el corazón de Manhattan era tan conveniente. Podría dormir más y tener más tiempo para ritual matutino. Andrew había preparado café y roles de canela calientes para desayunar. Fue agradable ser mimado para variar en lugar de tener a Rachel gritándole la orden especial del té a las siete de la mañana. Eso podría ser su día a día de nuevo.

―Pero no me voy a mudar con él ―Kurt se dijo severamente. Una cosa era pasar la noche. Pero no podría mantenerlo en secreto si se fuera a mudar con Andrew otra vez―. No más mentiras. ―Toda la comodidad en el mundo no podría compensar por lo mal que se sentía al mentir a sus amigos.

Adam estuvo manteniendo charlas ligeras toda la tarde y Kurt lo apreciaba, porque le mantenía la mente a la deriva del terreno no deseado.

Fue únicamente cuando Adam le preguntó por millonésima ocasión si se encontraba bien, que Kurt le dio una mirada de dolor.

―Blaine te pidió que me vigilaras, ¿verdad? ―Kurt dijo con un suspiro.

―Él es absolutamente el aprensivo, ¿no? ―Adam admitió con una risa―. Sin embargo, se merecía esa bofetada. Espero lo haga despertar y darse cuenta de que tú no le perteneces.

Kurt levantó la vista, desconcertado―. ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

―La manera en que te trata y actúa todo sobreprotector contigo ―Adam se encogió de hombros―. Es fácil de ver que él piensa que eres de su propiedad, y siendo bastante franco, su comportamiento es casi hostigamiento.

Kurt dejó escapar un sonido ahogado―. ¡Blaine no es así! Créeme, he tenido mi parte de hostigadores en mi vida. Blaine no es uno de ellos.

―¿Estás seguro? Quizás ya estás tan acostumbrado al hostigamiento que no notas la diferencia.

Kurt en silencio sacudió la cabeza. No estaba de humor para explicar la ridiculez de suposiciones de Adam. Todavía estaba maravillados con el procesamiento que el lindo y divertido chico británico con gorros ridículos y las camisas de gran tamaño tuviera una opinión sobre un tema tan intenso. Pensaba que Adam no tenía ninguna experiencia propia con el hostigamiento.

―Hablo únicamente por lo que he observado en semanas pasadas ―Adam habló de nuevo―. Le dijiste a Blaine repetidamente que solamente quieres ser su amigo y él simplemente no puede dejarte ir, y sigue empujándote hacia la dirección que él quiere que vayas.

―Adam ―Kurt dijo con otro suspiro de cansancio―. Tú tampoco lidias bien con el rechazo. Sigues pidiéndome una cita, aunque ya he dicho que no.

―Simplemente estoy tentando mi suerte aquí ―Adam respondió―. Te pedí una cita algunas veces y dignamente acepté un no cada vez. Como sea, hablando de citas... ―Adam entrecerró los ojos a Kurt―. Dime, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que piensa que estamos juntos?

Los ojos de Kurt se ensancharon y se sintió atrapado. ¿Qué tanto le había contado Blaine? ¿Le mencionó que Kurt había aclamado haber pasado la noche con Adam?

_No más mentiras_, Kurt se dijo. Nunca saldría de este enredo de mentiras si también comenzaba a mentirle a Adam.

Kurt se dejó caer en la silla―. Puede haberles dado a entender a Rachel y Blaine que pasé la noche en _tu _casa.

Fue turno de Adam para ensanchar la mirada hacia Kurt―. ¿Por qué? ―Adam preguntó, intrigado―. ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? Ya sabes, puedes quedarte en cualquier momento. Tengo una cama grande. Y también un sofá.

―Es complicado ―Kurt evadió responder.

―Supongo que, ¿no me dirás dónde pasaste _realmente_ la noche? ―Adam inclinó la cabeza.

―Preferiría no hacerlo ―Kurt dijo―. Pero te aseguro que no sucederá de nuevo.

―Muy bien ―Adam se encogió de hombros―. Puedes confiar en mí como cómplice si necesita una excusa fácil de nuevo. También puedo actuar como tu novio, si crees que eso podría ayudar para mantener a tus admiradores a raya.

―No, puedo pedirte eso. ―Kurt sacudió la cabeza ante la inusual oferta.

―Estoy en NYADA, ¿recuerdas? Puedo actuar bastante buen. Y cantar y bailar ―Adam sonrió―. Puedo darte una muestra de mis varios talentos en cualquier momento.

Las facciones de Kurt ablandaron en una sonrisa cálida. Apreciaba la amabilidad de Adam y esa habilidad para aligerar cualquier situación. Además apreciaba que Adam estaba lejos de interrogarlo sobre sus mentiras y el descaro de incluir a Adam en esas mentiras. Era fácil estar con Adam. Kurt no sentía la necesidad de dar explicaciones, o fingir estar mejor de lo que estaba.

―Gracias ―Kurt dijo y por fin exhaló un largo suspiro que había estado conteniendo desde que Blaine había irrumpido en el taller y lo apuntó con el dedo. Esperaba que Blaine mantuviera la promesa y estuviera en el apartamento en la noche, para que pudieran hablar. _No más mentiras__._

* * *

><p>Kurt se fue del taller antes, ya que estaba súper nervioso por ver a Blaine. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas. Todavía no estaba seguro de si quería decirles a sus amigos que se quedó en el apartamento de Andrew, porque odiaba tener que justificarse. Pero odiaba que Blaine pensara que iría y entregaría el corazón a alguien más tan rápidamente, y más aún que entregaría su cuerpo.<p>

Estaba cruzando Central Park de camino al subterráneo. Ya eran más de las once pero la ciudad todavía estaba completamente despierta. Había parejas que paseaban por el parque, tomadas de la mano y observaban las estrellas. Niños y padres patinando sobre hielo y gritando alegremente. Los turistas estaban charlando alegremente sobre los espectáculos de Broadway que acababan de ver. Hacía a Kurt preguntarse cuándo había sido la última vez que había disfrutado el estar en New York.

Se detuvo en la pista de patinaje sobre hielo y se permitió observar por un momento. Sentía que ya nunca se permitía un momento para simplemente detenerse y respirar. Iba a la deriva soñando despierto con atarse los cordones de sus propios patines y golpear el hielo. Para poner al mundo a girar a su propio ritmo.

Le sonó el teléfono. Kurt lo sacó del bolsillo con un suspiro. Era su papá.

―Llamas antes ―Kurt dijo y se quitó un guante para tener un mejor agarre del teléfono.

―Lo siento, ya no pude esperar más luego de tu misterioso anuncio de anoche ―Burt dijo, sonando gruñón. Kurt podía decir que a su padre no le gustaba ser dejado en suspenso―. ¿Todavía estar en el taller?

―No, ya estoy de camino a casa ―Kurt dijo―. Estoy atravesando Central Park, observando a los patinadores. Algunos son bastante buenos. Me hacen pensar que no he estado sobre el hielo en años.

―¿Desde la era de hielo, huh? ―Burt bromeó.

―Me dirijo a casa más temprano, porque estoy a punto de tener una charla seria con Blaine ―Kurt explicó―. Estoy bastante nervioso por ello. Hoy tuvimos una pelea en el taller. Probablemente lo verás pronto en televisión.

―¿Por qué pelean tanto? ―Burt dijo con un profundo suspiro.

―Fue en parte mi culpa, por lo que hice anoche ―Kurt confesó.

―Correcto ―Burt dijo―. ¿Eso es lo que querías contarme?

―Bueno, sí, pero no tiene nada que ver con Blaine. Él simplemente se molestó cuando descubrió lo que hice. Algo así.

Kurt se alejó de la barandilla de la pista, echó una última mirada a la gente que disfrutaba patinar y continuó a través del parque. Ya estaba oscuro y al pasar a través de los destellos de luz de las diversas linternas.

―Ahora, ya no me tengas esperando más ―Burt animó―. ¿Qué dijiste que me contarías esta noche?

_No más mentiras_. Kurt respiró―. No me juzgues inmediatamente ―Kurt comenzó―. ¿De acuerdo?

―¿Cuándo te he juzgado? ―Burt respondió con un bufido.

―No estaba en casa anoche ―Kurt dijo, sin saber una buena manera de para entrar en ello.

Hubo una pausa de sorpresa al otro lado de la línea. Luego, en una voz más bien tensa―. ¿Dónde estuviste entonces?

―La cuestión es, cuando Rachel me dijo que no estaría en casa, de alguna manera perdí la cabeza ―Kurt explicó―. No quería estar solo. Sentía... temía estar a solas.

―Pero dijiste que ella fue a casa ―Burt lo interrumpió.

―Sabía que ella llegó a casa porque me llamó un minuto luego que tú ―Kurt explicó―. Ella fue a casa, pero yo no estaba.

―Entonces, ¿me mentiste?

―No, no te mentí, simplemente dejé fuera algunos hechos.

―¿Y dónde estabas entonces? ―Burt preguntó con un suspiro de cansancio.

―Fui con Andrew a su apartamento y pasé la noche ahí ―Kurt dijo rápidamente, tal como te quitas un curita, rápido y de prisa―. No te preocupes. No pasó nada.

―¿Te volviste loco? ―Burt bramó a través del altavoz―. ¡No puedes hablar en serio, Kurt! ¿Qué te hizo ir con ese bastardo?

―Me sentía solo y él me invitó, así de simple ―Kurt respondió con un poco de rebelión en la voz―. Sé lo que estoy haciendo, papá. No hay necesidad de que me grites.

―Si hubiera sabido que estabas en ese lugar, habría llamado a la policía y te habría sacado de ahí ―Burt espetó con rabia―. No puedo creer que me mentiste sobre esto.

―No te mentí exactamente ―Kurt se defendió.

―No, no mentiste, pero retorciste la verdad a tu conveniencia, Kurt ―Burt dejó escapar una risa sin humor―. Lo hiciste a propósito. ¡Sabías la manera en que reaccionaría si me decías que estabas con él! Lo hiciste a propósito.

―Mira, no sucedió nada ―Kurt intentó calmar así padre―. Fue realmente agradable. Pude ver un lado de Andrew que no conocía y compartió algo muy personal conmigo. Él fue todo dulce y cariñoso.

―Me alegra escuchar que se comportó como un ser humano civil para variar ―Burt gruñó―. Eso no cambia el hecho de que te lastimó en el pasado. O, ¿lo has olvidado? ¡Dios, únicamente han sido unos meses, Kurt!

―Lo sé ―Kurt respondió―. Pero Andrew tan sólo necesitaba a alguien que confiara en él para cambiar. Creo que quiero ser su amigo y ayudarlo a convertirse en una mejor persona.

―Hay terapeutas para esa clase de ayuda ―Burt gruñó―. No te sientas obligado a estar ahí para él simplemente porque te hace sentir lástima por él.

―No es lástima ―Kurt dijo―. De alguna manera me siento responsable. Él no es un abusador, era yo haciendo que se pusiera así. A veces siento que soy el malo. Después de todo, es mi culpa que ahora tenga un expediente penal.

―No lo defiendas ―Burt gruñó―. No me debes nada. Él tiene lo que se merece. Dios lo sabe, ese chico me costó muchas noches en vela. No empieces con él de nuevo.

―Él es una persona, papá ―Kurt dijo―. Merece una oportunidad. ―Con el creciente enojo e impaciencia el ritmo de Kurt se aceleró hasta que casi corría por el parque.

Burt dejó escapar una sonrisa sin humor―. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera creer en lo que dice? Este chico se deshizo de las oportunidades en el momento en que te levantó la mano. Incluso si está arrepentido, incluso si de verdad quiere ser una mejor persona, él no merece que lo ayudes. Estás desperdiciando tu tiempo con él, Kurt.

―¿Cómo va a cambiar si nadie le muestra algo de compasión y comprensión? ―Kurt exclamó―. Ya hice lo mismo con David Karofsky una vez y -

―Deja de comparar a ese hombre con Dave Karofsky. Ya fue suficientemente malo lo que Dave te hizo, él todavía era un chico lo que no hacen sus acciones más excusable. Este tipo es un adulto que deliberadamente usó la violencia y el poder para oprimirte. Incluso aunque aclamara como defensa que tú lo provocaste, eso no es excusa para nada de lo que te hizo. ¿O ya has olvidado por qué fuiste con la policía?

―No, y él tampoco lo ha olvidado. Él sabe que tiene demostrar su valía conmigo y ya no intentará nada.

―¿Por qué estamos teniendo está conversación? ―Burt preguntó con enojo―. En realidad no estás considerando volver con él, ¿verdad?

―No ―Kurt respondió―. No lo sé. No estoy diciendo que sienta algo por él. Tan sólo digo que fue agradable no tener que levantarse tan temprano y tomar el subterráneo. Me recordó lo mucho que extraño en tiempo adicional en las mañanas desde que me mudé. No tenía que lidiar con el mal humor mañero de Rachel y que me dé órdenes. Tú no sabes lo que es viajar en el subterráneo todos los días, papá. Hay demasiadas personas, tosidos y estornudos. Me cubro la boca con mi bufanda para no contagiarme. La casa de Andrew está más cerca de todo. Tan sólo necesitaría diez minutos para llegar a casa -

―Ese lugar no es tu casa ―Burt dijo airadamente―. No importa lo conveniente que sería vivir con él, preferiría darte dinero para rentar en la ciudad que permitirte volver con él.

―Te lo estoy diciendo, Andrew no es -

―No me importa lo que pienses de él, Kurt ―Burt espetó―. No te quiero cerca de él. ¡No puedo creer lo estúpido que eres para incluso hablarle, sin mencionar el ir a su casa! Y de ahora en adelante te prohíbo pasar tiempo con él otra vez. ¡Juro por Dios que no le permitiré que se meta contigo otra vez!

―Esto no es para nada sobre Andrew ―Kurt resopló en respuesta al arrebato de su padre―. Quieres controlarme. Todavía me tratas como a un niño. Noticia de última hora, papá, soy un adulto. Sí, he cometido errores y tomado malas decisiones, pero estoy intentando madurar y hacer lo correcto. Yo no abandono a las personas. Por la razón que sea, Andrew confía en mí. Dijo que todavía me ama, incluso si no le correspondo -

―¿Te estás escuchando? ―Burt intervino―. Si estás pensando que pasar tiempo con ese imbécil lo está cambiando, entonces eres incluso más niño aún de lo que se te antoja pensar de ti mismo. Eso es simplemente _estúpido_, Kurt. ¿_Quieres_ salir lastimado?

―¡Únicamente me apoyas mientras estás de acuerdo con mis decisiones! ―Kurt dijo acusadoramente. Su voz se hizo muy aguda y la odiaba―. He tenido suficiente de esto, papá. Ya no quiero responder tus preguntas. No te debo explicación de nada. Estoy bien -

―¡Estás muy lejos de estar bien! ―Burt contraatacó―. No sé lo que has estado haciendo, Kurt, y no estoy de acuerdo con tu deseo infantil de ayudar a Andrew. Este hombre no es igual a Dave Karofsky que creció e se arregló contigo. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido para pensar que - ?

Kurt le colgó a su padre sin despedirse, ya no podía escuchar más. Dio un vistazo pero estaba solo. Se apresuró y con enojo pateó una piedra a través de la acera. El sonido del tráfico y tumulto de gente incrementaba mientras llegaba a la calle. Pero en lugar de dirigirse a la entrada del subterráneo, Kurt se metió las manos a los bolsillos y dio algunas respiraciones profundas para calmarse. Levantó la vista al cielo nocturno, contando los segundos hasta que el teléfono volvió a timbrar. Sabía que debía tomar la llamaba si él no quería alejarse de su padre. Así que se tragó las lágrimas que estaban formándose en su garganta y respondió.

―¡No me vuelvas a colgar, Kurt! ―Burt dijo con firmeza, difícilmente manteniendo la calma.

―Le cuelgo a las personas que me gritan ―Kurt gruñó en respuesta, intentando mantener la voz bajo control.

―Entiendo que te molesta lo que dije. Pero, ¿qué quieres que diga, Kurt? No quiero que ayudes a ese chico que abusó de ti y te golpeó, porque francamente, no pienso que se merezca una segunda oportunidad.

―Quiero creer que él puede cambiar. Que alguien como él puede cambiar.

―¿Y eso que probaría? ―Burt preguntó desafiantemente―. Por supuesto, estaría feliz de escuchar que Andrew finalmente desarrolló una conciencia culpable y se arrepiente de lo que te hizo. Pero no voy a apostar por ello.

―Tan sólo estoy_ intentando - _―la voz de Kurt se rompió y dejó de caminar, recuperando el aliento y parpadeando para quitarse las lágrimas―. Estoy tratando tanto empeño hacer lo correcto con todo el mundo. Lastimé a todos a mí alrededor. Blaine. Rachel. Andrew. Pero ellos también me lastimaron. Y podría simplemente decirles, _A la mierda todos_, y vivir mi vida sin ellos. O podría tragarme mi orgullo e intentar hacer enmiendas y perdonarlos, y esperar que me perdonen. Y el que vengas por esto y me digas que no sirve -

―Mira, no apruebo todo lo que haces y tengo permitido decirlo ―Burt dijo ahora con voz suave―. Creo que estás cometiendo un error si te acercas a Andrew de nuevo, es todo lo que estoy diciendo.

―Pero necesito que estés de mi lado ―Kurt dijo en voz baja, parpadeando las lágrimas, y de la nada se sintió nuevamente como ese chico de ocho años, en desesperada necesidad por la aprobación de su padre―. No puedo tener en mi contra -

―¡Kurt! ―Burt también se escuchó a punto de llorar―. _Siempre _estoy contigo, colega. ¿No lo ves? Tu seguridad es mi principal prioridad.

―Lo que estoy haciendo no solamente es por mi seguridad ―Kurt dijo―. Siento que si vigilo a Andrew, ya no va a lastimar a nadie más.

―No es tu trabajo asegurarte de que Andrew se comporte ―Burt dejó escapar un suspiro―. Claro que no quiero que él no lastime a nadie más. Pero en realidad no me importa nadie más que tú, hijo. Andrew es una mala influencia para ti. Saber que está cerca de ti todos los días en el taller, me enferma.

―Él no está cerca todos los días. No lo estuvo hoy ―Kurt dijo en una voz hueca―. Él todavía tiene otro trabajo. Y tiene que hacer servicio comunitario.

―Bien ―Burt intentó sonar calmado―. Es bueno saber eso. Mira, hay demasiados tipos de adiciones, Kurt. No solamente hay drogas o alcohol. Algunas personas son adictas al... dolor y abuso, y pensar que tú... que esto le está pasando a mi chico...

―Estoy trabajando en mis problemas, papá ―Kurt dijo―. ¿Preferirías tenerme encerrado de alguna instalación que me dejara arreglarlo por mi cuenta?

―Nunca dije que te metería en una instalación. Simplemente me sentiría mejor si estuvieras en terapia.

―Lo estaré tan pronto como Isabelle encuentre a alguien para mí ―Kurt le aseguró―. Por el momento necesito sentirme útil. Necesito ayudar a alguien. Necesito creer que las personas pueden cambiar, que yo puedo cambiar.

―No necesito que cambies, chico. Tan sólo necesitas... necesitas encontrarte _a ti mismo _de nuevo.

Kurt miró al reloj―. Mierda. En este momento tengo que coger mi tren. Blaine me está esperando.

―¿Qué hay entre ustedes otra vez? ―Burt dijo con un suspiro―. ¿Blaine sabe que te quedaste con Andrew anoche? ¿Es por eso que pelearon?

―No exactamente ―Kurt dijo evasivamente―. Mira, estoy nervioso por hablar con Blaine. Te haré saber mañana cómo fue.

―Espera, una cosa más ―Burt dijo rápidamente.

―¿Qué? ―Kurt preguntó, ya corriendo por la calle.

―Te amo, hijo, y no puedo esperar para volverte a ver pronto.

Kurt sonrió y se ajustó la bufanda mientras se apresuraba por las escaleras del subterráneo―. También te amo, papá.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	24. Chapter 24 - Fingiéndolo

Traducción autorizada por** **DiDiGlee****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24 – Fingiéndolo<strong>

**Canciones en este capítulo:**

**Adam Lambert – Soaked**

* * *

><p>Blaine no sabía qué hacer con el inesperado tiempo libre que tenía tras irse del taller de Fashion Hero.<p>

Estaba enojado consigo mismo por dejar a Rachel meterle sospechas en la cabeza. Estaba enojado por acusar a Kurt de algo tan grave como engañar cuando ni siquiera estaban juntos. Por encima de todo estaba disgustado con que no llegó a tocarle la música nueva a Kurt. Quería interpretarle sus canciones favoritas de Starchild a Kurt, porque tenía que compartir su entusiasmo por la brillantez del novato.

Antes de saber a dónde iba, Blaine llegó a Central Park y decidió trotar. No tenía la ropa para gimnasio por lo que solamente comenzó a correr en pantalones y abrigo. Se puso los audífonos y seleccionó la lista de producción del álbum de Starchild de nuevo. Ese Elliott Gilbert tenía una voz única, que rasgaba justo a través de ti y te dejaba vibrando con la necesidad de moverte, bailar y ver al mundo de la manera más teatral que hay.

Corrió alrededor de Central Park y mantuvo la mente ocupada desarrollando ideas coreográficas para las varias canciones del álbum. El entrenador Marcus los había animado a salir con ideas para movimientos baile y Blaine encontró que su mente estaba al instante ocupada creando algo asombroso, algo digno de la grandeza de la música.

Tras haber corrido por el parque por una hora, se encontró en la pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Compró chocolate caliente para calentarse las manos y se quedó de pie observando a las personas girando sobre el hielo, mientras tanto su mente estaba girando con música en los oídos.

_Soaked to the bone_

_And sink like a stone_

_Walk home alone_

_It's not the first time_

_It's not the worst crime_

_Your soul will be OK_

Todavía quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que tuviera que volver a los dormitorios para recoger su bolso de gimnasio. No debía cansarse antes de la clase de baile, pero sentía que era más fácil deshacerse de los pensamientos torturadores cuando tenía el cuerpo moviéndose.

_And you've had enough_

_Searching for love_

Consiguió un par de patines y dejó el abrigo con el encargado. Cuando entró en la pista puso su canción favorita a repetirse y dejó que lo guiará por el hielo hasta que se sintió volar.

_Burned by your dreams_

_It's never how it seems_

_Cold crushed esteem_

_Take shelter and hide forever_

_Your soul will be OK_

Sentía que Starchild lo entendida y conocía sus problemas. Era como si Elliott Gilbert hubiera dado una mirada directo al alma de Blaine y decidido cantar acerca de ella. Era absurdo, por supuesto, ya que Blaine ni siquiera había visto al hombre nunca, pero esperaba hacerlo. Aunque sólo sea para decir gracias por escribir canciones que le tocaron el corazón mismo.

* * *

><p>―Hoy estás callado ―Chandler observó mientras se metían al auto―. ¿Sucedió algo?<p>

Blaine tiró la mochila de gimnasio en los asientos traseros y se masajeó el cuello con una mano mientras se sentaba en el lado del copiloto. Hoy el ensayo de baile había sido intenso, especialmente tras haberse cansado ya por trotar en Central Park y patinar en la pista de hielo toda la tarde. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba doliendo. Sabía que hoy se había excedido. Simplemente era que necesitaba cansancio físico con el fin de apagar la mente.

Ahora que el día había acabado y se vería con Kurt en un par de horas, Blaine se inquietó de nuevo. No sabía exactamente lo que Kurt tenía en mente ni de lo que quería hablar. Blaine solamente sabía que lo arruinó otra vez, al atacar a Kurt de esa manera y sentía que de todas maneras no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer para arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

―¿Puedes llevarme a Bushwick? ―Blaine pidió, ignorando la pregunta de Chandler. No podía contarle la manera en que había atacado a Kurt, también estaba avergonzado de tan siquiera pensar en ello. Pero sabía que se sentiría mejor si Chandler estaba cerca―. Necesito recoger un poco más de mis cosas ―Blaine explicó―. Además, me veré con Kurt. Queremos tener una conversación seria.

―Eso es algo bueno, ¿cierto? ―Chandler sonó emocionado y ansioso al mismo tiempo―. Por favor dime que es algo bueno.

―No lo sé ―Blaine dijo evasivamente.

―¡Oh Dios, no puedo soportar este drama entre ustedes! ―Chandler exclamó con angustia sincera y golpeó el volante con las manos para dar énfasis―. ¡Es lo peor! ¡Ya he tenido pesadillas sobre ustedes! ¡Los quiero tanto chicos y ustedes son mis mejores amigos, y simplemente quiero que sean felices! ¿Es mucho pedir?

Blaine dejó escapar una risa ahogada, desconcertado por el apasionado arrebato de Chandler. Extendió el brazo para poner la mano sobre la rodilla de Chandler―. Eres tan adorable.

―No soy adorable ―Chandler discrepó con un tartamudeo y otro sonrojo―. Tan sólo soy increíblemente estúpido.

―¿Por qué dirías eso de ti mismo? ―Blaine inquirió, viendo a su amigo con atención.

―Porque siempre me enamoro de una fantasía ―Chandler admitió y miró al frente, concentrándose en el tráfico―. A veces creo que debería comenzar a vivir más en la realidad. Simplemente que la realidad de verdad apesta.

―Completamente ―Blaine afirmó y - se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba tocando la pierna de Chandler - rápidamente alejó la mano y juntó las manos firmemente en su regazo.

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba de mal humor cuando Blaine y Chandler llegaron al apartamento.<p>

Blaine todavía tenía las llaves del lugar y las usó. Cuando entraron oyeron a Rachel gritar desde otra habitación―. ¡Kurt, ya era tiempo de que llegaras! Los platos del fin de semana pasado todavía están sucios. ¡Si pensabas que podías dejármelos, estás muy equivocado!

―Rachel, somos Chandler y yo ―Blaine respondió, y un segundo después Rachel salió de una esquina con la sonrisa más grande en el rostro―. ¡Blaine! ¡Chandler! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Entren!

A decir verdad Blaine estaba sorprendido de verla. Tras el frustrado plan de quedarse con Joey el día anterior, Blaine había esperado que ella pasara la noche con su nuevo novio.

―Vine para recoger algunas de mis cosas ―Blaine le dijo y al instante la sonrisa se le desvaneció.

―Todavía odio que te mudes ―resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

―Y yo te odio porque te comportaste como una cretina hoy ―Blaine espetó―. Kurt no durmió con Adam, tan sólo durmió en su casa. Querías ponerme celoso a propósito, para que yo también fuera una cretino con Kurt.

―¿Cómo lo iba a saber? ―Rachel exclamó desafiante―. No es que Kurt me dijera algo más.

―Yo tampoco te diría nada si estuvieras juzgándome constantemente.

―¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Kurt durmió en casa de Adam? ―Chandler preguntó con ojos muy abiertos―. ¿Qué más me perdí?

―Fui una amiga tan buena y comprensiva para él cuando tuvo esas dificultades con Andrew ―Rachel dijo, claramente sintiendo que sus esfuerzos no eran apreciados―. Me quedé junto a él y lo traje de vuelta conmigo. ¿Y cómo me agradece? Ha estado distante de mí. Y ahora que le va peor nuevamente, piensa que puede simplemente aclamar mi ayuda y yo iré corriendo. Tengo mis propios problemas con los que lidiar. No es que él me pregunte cómo me va.

―¿Qué tienes exactamente para estar enojada? ―Blaine incitó―. ¿Qué te hizo Kurt? Él no está obligado a compartir cada aspecto de su vida contigo, pero si te pide ayuda, ¿cómo puedes negarte a ayudarle?

―Porque Kurt arruina su vida de todas maneras. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, aleja todas sus oportunidades, aleja a las personas. Todavía no entiendo la razón para que te echó de nuestro apartamento. Debería sentirse afortunado de que todavía lo ames después de todo lo te aleja, en lugar de eso te hace a un lado.

―Rachel, eso es entre él y yo ―Blaine dijo firmemente.

Rachel abrió la boca para responder, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar otra diatriba, Chandler intervino―. Calmémonos todos de nuevo, por favor. Qué tal si hago algo de té y hablamos razonablemente. No quieren estarse matando para cuando Kurt llegue a casa, ¿cierto?

Blaine y Rachel resoplaron, pero permanecieron en silencio, ninguno cuestionó la autoridad de Chandler en esto. Nuevamente, Blaine pensó que había sido una buena idea traer consigo a Chandler, él hacía un gran trabajo calmando a todos y siendo un amigo de mente abierta con todos. Chandler se quitó el abrigo negro y lo tiró sobre el estante antes de ir a la cocina.

Blaine notó que Chandler llevaba una chaqueta con capucha de color arándano con el logotipo de Trevor Project enfrente y una leyenda en la espalda que decía: _I've got your back_*. Blaine pensó que era lo más lindo para vestir y representaba la personalidad de Chandler perfectamente.

Los tres amigos se establecieron alrededor de la mesa de centro, Rachel en su sillón favorito y, Blaine y Chandler uno junto al otro en el gran sofá. Por un tiempo hubo un silencio incómodo, el único sonido era el de la cuchara de Chandler con la que estaba revolviendo el azúcar en su taza de té. Blaine estaba a punto de decir que prendería la televisión sólo por el hecho del ruido de fondo, cuando Rachel habló.

―También necesitas empezar a tener citas, Blaine. Si Kurt está viendo a Adam, debes mostrarle a Kurt que también tienes citas. No quieres verte dependiente y patético al aferrarte de él.

―Kurt dijo que no está con Adam ―Blaine aclaró―. Aparte, no quiero tener citas con nadie.

―Necesitas hacer que Kurt actúe ―Rachel insistió―. ¡Necesitas hacer que se dé cuenta de que todo lo que quiere eres tú, hasta que empiece a perseguirte!

―¿Cómo hago eso? ―Blaine le preguntó simplemente seguirle la corriente.

―Finge que sales con alguien ―Rachel sugirió.

Blaine dejó escapar una bocanada de aire―. No me creería si de repente le digo que estoy enamorado de alguien más. Y no soy bueno para inventar historias. Aparte, siempre estoy cerca de Kurt ―Blaine argumentó, pensado en que sus amigos no sabían cuán íntimos habían sido Kurt y él toda la semana pasada―. ¿Cuándo hubiera tenido tiempo para enamorarme de alguien más? Solamente lo veo a él y a ustedes.

―Podrías pedirle a alguien de tu universidad que finja ser tu novio ―Chandler sugirió.

―Sí ―Rachel coincidió ansiosamente―. Tienes que mostrarle a alguien.

―Poner a alguien celoso siempre funciona para para volver a despertar los sentimientos ―Chandler apoyó la idea de Rachel.

―Nuevamente, Kurt no creería que me enamoré de alguien que simplemente apareció ―Blaine señaló exasperado.

―¡Tengo la idea más asombrosa! ―Rachel de repente exclamó.

―¿Oh? ―Chandler se enderezó un poco en el asiento, intrigado.

―¿Qué tal -? ―pausó dramáticamente con una malvada sonrisa extendida en el rostro y se inclinó confidencialmente―. Le decimos a Kurt que ustedes están saliendo.

―¿Nosotros? ―Blaine preguntó, perplejo―. ¿Te refieres a Chandler y a mí?

―¡Sí! El escenario más creíble ―Rachel explicó―. Dices que Kurt no creería que te enamoraste de un extraño, pero conoces a Chandler lo suficiente como para haberte enamorado de él para ahora.

Chandler se había quedado en silencio y agarró la taza de té en las manos, claramente incómodo por la idea.

―No va a funcionar ―Blaine rechazó la idea.

―Vamos, Blaine ―Rachel dijo, arrugando la nariz―. Chandler puede no ser tu tipo, pero es lo suficientemente lindo como para que al menos _posiblemente _te guste.

―Creo que debería irme ―Chandler bajó la taza y se puso de pie. Era la primera vez que Blaine lo había visto herido. Al instante Blaine extendió el brazo y tomó la mano de Chandler para que se quedara. Chandler volvió a sentarse, mirando fijo a la mano que tomaba la suya. Blaine incluso entrelazó los dedos como para hacer imposible el escape.

―¿Qué? ―Rachel no tenía idea lo que había dicho mal.

―Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Rachel ―Blaine dijo, sonando molesto en nombre de Chandler―. Lo que quise decir es que tu plan no funcionaría, porque Kurt nos conoce a ambos demasiado bien. No creería ni por un segundo que a Chandler le gusto ni -

―En realidad, Kurt lo creería ―Chandler elevó la voz, y cuando las curiosas miradas de Blaine y Rachel le llegaron, enrojeció y continuó deprisa―. No estoy diciendo que me agrada la idea de engañar a Kurt. Solamente digo que él creería que salgo contigo, porque sabe que me siento atraído por ti.

Rachel aplaudió y dejó escapar un grito encantado.

―¿De verdad? ―Blaine preguntó, distraído. Era tan extraño y aun así le hacía latir el corazón más rápido el tener a alguien diciendo que se sentía atraído por él. Aparte de Kurt, nadie jamás le había dicho a Blaine que le gustaba. Sebastian no contaba ya que obviamente sólo quería meterse en los pantalones de Blaine.

―¡Duh! ―Chandler dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y rodó los ojos―. Me siento atraído por cualquiera que sea gay, apuesto y dulce, y que en realidad me hable.

―¡Entonces está decidido! ―Rachel decidió.

―Nada está decidido ―Blaine discrepó―. No voy a poner celoso a Kurt engañándolo.

―Entonces, ¿cuál es _tu _plan? ―Rachel inquirió.

―Nada ―Blaine dijo, y Rachel rodó los ojos y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá―. Él me pidió espacio y se lo estoy dando. No lo voy a lastimar más al -

Hubo el sonido de una llave siendo girada en la cerradura de la puerta del apartamento y los tres levantaron la vista, sabiendo que Kurt entraría en cualquier segundo.

―Actúen normal ―Rachel siseó instrucciones de último minuto que hicieron a Blaine resoplar con molestia.

Cuando Kurt entró, era claro ver la sorpresa en su rostro al encontrar a Rachel, Blaine y Chandler reunidos en la sala de estar, sin duda estaba incómodo ante el obvio hecho de que habían discutido acerca de él en su ausencia.

Le dolió a Blaine ver lo cauto que Kurt entró como si probara las aguas, no sabiendo si era bienvenido y sintiéndose amenazado por la presencia de los tres. Blaine podía decir que Kurt sentía que todos lo estaban juzgando, ya que todos pensaban que él había dormido con Adam.

―Hola chicos ―Kurt dijo lentamente mientras se quitaba los guantes. La mirada cayó en algo entre Blaine y Chandler, y una mirada de desconcierto le atravesó el rostro. Cuando Blaine siguió la mirada de Kurt, se dio cuenta de que todavía agarraba la mano de Chandler. La soltó rápidamente y hizo una mueca ante la incapacidad para estar calmado y casual al respecto, en lugar de actuar como si se sintiera culpable por engañar.

El sonrojo culpable de Chandler tampoco ayudaba a la situación.

―¿Qué sucede? ―Kurt pregunto con cuidado―. ¿Esto es una intervención?

―No, en absoluto ―Rachel exclamó en una animada voz―. Blaine y Chandler me acaban de compartir la más placentera noticia. ¿Sabes que salen juntos?

―¡Rachel! ―Blaine gritó en estado de conmoción―. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Sé que todavía no quieres compartir la noticia, pero estoy tan feliz por los dos que no puedo contenerlo ―Rachel hizo caso omiso al arrebato de Blaine―. ¿No estás igualmente feliz por ellos, Kurt?

Kurt simplemente se quedó de por en medio de la habitación, confuso―. Yo... ustedes... _¿qué?_

―No es así ―Blaine dijo rápidamente―. Nosotros solamente... nosotros no...

Chandler se puso de pie, el corazón latiéndole―. Le dijimos a Rachel que no hablara de ello ―Chandler dijo, pálido con horror―. Esta no es manera en que lo planeamos, Kurt. ¡Lo juro, no lo planeamos!

―Está bien, Chandler ―Kurt respondió, permaneciendo calmado mientras su amigo casi tenía un ataque al corazón―. Nadie lo planes. Es por eso que enamorarse es tan riesgoso. No puedes planear nada de eso.

―Oh Dios, no entiendes. Blaine y yo, no somos... es decir, nadie está hablando de amor ―Chandler se sonrojó incluso más―. Esto es una gran equiv-

―Acaban de empezar a verse ―Rachel intervino―. Y yo creo que lo más adorable. Son perfectos el uno para el otro.

―¡Oh, miren la hora! ¡Me tengo que ir! ―Chandler chilló, agarró su chaqueta y llaves. Se veía como si estuviera huyendo de la escena de un crimen―. Blaine te explicará todo, Kurt. ¡Hasta luego!

Chandler huyó del apartamento sin mirar atrás.

Rachel se levantó y se limpió las manos en los pantalones―. ¿Alguien quiere té? Pondré a calentar el agua. ―Se fue a la cocina y le dio a Blaine una significativa mirada.

Blaine suspiró interiormente, odiando a Rachel por soltar de repente esa estúpida idea.

Kurt todavía tenía el abrigo puesto y luchado para quitarse la bufanda.

―Déjame ayudarte ―Blaine se apresuró, pero Kurt se echó para atrás, alejándose.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―Kurt preguntó, sonando herido y lanzando la bufanda en la dirección general del perchero, sin importarle que se cayera sobre el piso―. ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

―Kurt, yo...

Kurt levantó una mano y asintió con la cabeza en dirección de Rachel―. Hablemos sin que nos oigan. ―Se fue a la ventana que llevaba a la escalera de incendios.

Cuando Blaine lo siguió, Kurt le dio una Mirada resentida―. Trae tu abrigo. Hace frío afuera y esta plática va a tomar tiempo.

Kurt salió por la ventana y se quedó de pie con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno y esperando que el latido del corazón le bajara.

Había pensado en contarles la verdad acerca de quedarse con Andrew, pero tras la molesta manera en que su padre había reaccionado ante esta revelación, Kurt no estaba de humor para tener la misma conversación con sus amigos. Estaba demasiado cansado como para lidiar con los arranques de conmoción y las miradas de decepción y disgusto.

Tan pronto como entró al apartamento, todo eso se le había desvanecido de la mente ante la inesperada visión de sus amigos juntando las cabezas, y de Blaine y Chandler tomados de la mano.

¿Blaine y Chandler estaban saliendo? Kurt ya no sabía que pensar.

―¿De qué se trata todo esto, Blaine? ―Kurt preguntó al segundo en que Blaine salió por la ventana para unírsele―. ¿Estás utilizando a Chandler para herirme? ¿Estás enojado porque pasé la noche en casa de An... Adam y ahora quieres vengarte de mí?

―¡No, no es así! ―Blaine se defendió.

―Porque si de eso se trata, es una bajeza, Blaine, y el que arrastres a Chandler en eso y juegues con sus sentimientos. Él no merece tal trato. Es el chico más dulce y -

―No estoy jugando con los sentimientos de Chandler. Me gusta. ¡Nunca lo lastimaría no lo usaría para lastimarte! ―Blaine sonó ofendido de que Kurt pudiera pensar de manera sobre él.

―Entonces de verdad espero tus afectos hacia Chandler son genuinos ―Kurt dijo en un hilo de voz―. No le darías falsas esperanzas tan sólo para castigarme.

―No le estoy daño falsas esperanzas ―Blaine dijo, sintiéndose culpable por amoldar la verdad. Chandler sabía que esto era simplemente el estúpido juego de Rachel para poner celoso a Kurt. Blaine quería contarle a Kurt acerca de la mentira de Rachel, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar―. No te estoy castigando, Kurt. Al contrario, me siento tan mal por atacarte hoy y -

―Simplemente es que no puedo entender cuándo sucedió ―Kurt lo interrumpió, todavía completamente confuso―. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva lo tuyo con Chandler?

―Nada en absoluto ―Blaine dijo enérgicamente―. Mira, Rachel tuvo esa loca idea -

―Entonces, ¿de verdad _acaban _de comenzar a salir? ―Kurt comprobó de nuevo, sonando incrédulo―. Es decir, míranos. Hace tan sólo la semana pasada estuvimos intimando casi_ todos los días_ y ¿hoy me dices que estás enamorado de alguien más?

Blaine se cruzó de brazos y soltó un bufido―. Tener intimidad con alguien no significa que ames a esa persona, ¿cierto?

Cuando Kurt le dio la más horrorizada mirada, Blaine continuó enojado―. Es lo que siempre has señalado una y otra vez. Que simplemente somos amigos con beneficios. Sin involucrar sentimientos. Y yo... me dejé llevar, porque pensé que todavía había esperanzas para nosotros, pero todo lo que has hecho es usarme para conseguir el orgasmo. ―Blaine respondió en un tono acusador―. Has dejado dolorosamente claro que solamente era sexo.

―¿Solamente sexo? ―La voz de Kurt cayó en un susurro sorprendido―. ¿De verdad crees que el sexo entre tú y yo alguna vez podría ser _solamente sexo_?

Sorprendido por este cambio repentino de tema, Blaine tragó saliva como un pez en la tierra por un momento.

―¿De verdad crees que me acostaría contigo si no te amara? ―Kurt continuó―. No fue solamente sexo para mí, Blaine. Me he rehusado a decir_ te amo_ todo este tiempo, pero no significaba que no te amara. Ahora supongo que no debí asumir que lo sabías.

Blaine ladeó la cabeza con confusión. Todo lo que quería de Kurt era que dijera que lo amaba, y ¿ahora en el más desafortunado momento Kurt por fin confiesa sus sentimientos?

―¿Es por esto que has estado tan molesto hoy por Adam y yo? Pensabas que estaba usándolo ―Kurt negó tristemente con la cabeza―. ¿De verdad crees que uso a las personas para tener sexo?

―No, no… no estaba pensando ―Blaine se encogió de hombros incómodamente―. No era mi intención impli-

―No me acosté con Adam ni _nadie_. Eres el único con quién_ alguna vez_ he estado en la intimidad, Blaine ―Kurt dijo con una voz firme que se hizo más fuerte con cada palabra―, lamento haberte alejado y al mismo tiempo estaba deseando tus caricias. Sé que debe ser confuso, porque, demonios, no me entiendo a mí mismo. Pero, ¿pensaste tan sólo por un segundo que te _necesitaba _de esa manera? Quizás, ponerme a sudar, tal vez así es como que amo ahora, porque ya no sé cómo expresar amor. Las palabras me parecen insignificantes. No quería que me dijeras que me amabas, porque son solamente palabras. Porque cuando te daba todo mí, ¿cómo pudiste pensar que no significaba nada?

―¿Cómo saberlo? ―Blaine respondió débilmente, intimidado por el inesperado estallido de Kurt―. Se sentía como si me estuvieras usando.

―Quizás lo hacía ―Kurt lanzó las manos al aire―. No lo sé. Tal vez estoy tan estropeado que esa la única manera que tengo de mostrar afecto. Pero lo hicimos juntos, Blaine. No te forcé a dormir conmigo. Si no lo querías, ¿por qué no te negaste? En lugar de ahora ayudarme por usarte.

―Tan sólo estoy diciendo que no se sentía como si tu corazón estuviera presente ―Blaine dijo en voz baja, sintiéndose perdido en las palabras. En el fondo sabía que Kurt no era la clase de persona que se acuestan con alguien - cualquiera - solamente por placer, sin involucrar sentimientos―. Lo siento.

Kurt se giró, y Blaine pensó que estaba demasiado enojado como para verlo. Pero tras un momento se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba llorando.

―Kurt- ―Blaine dio un cauto pasó hacia adelante. Justo ahora Blaine también sentía deseos de llorar. Se sentía estúpido y culpable, y eso lo hacía sentirse harto y cansado de siempre equivocarse con Kurt. Era exhaustivo. Y entonces de repente Blaine se dio cuenta de que esa era la razón por la que Kurt había insistido en que no deberían estar juntos por ahora. Kurt había intentado alejarlo para evitar que llegara al punto de estar harto y cansado de Kurt.

―No, yo lo siento ―Kurt se las arregló para decir entre sollozos atragantados―. Nunca quise hacerte sentir como si te estuviera usando. Simplemente te necesitaba de alguna manera. Necesitaba sentir que todavía seguías ahí. No puedo explicarlo. Pero no era mi intención herirte. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió nunca que podrías sentirse de esta manera.

Kurt se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y secó sus ojos, dando algunas respiraciones profundas.

―Está bien ―Blaine dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. Sentía que había actuado como un niño estúpido demandando ser escuchado y haciendo un berrinche por nada, tan sólo para obtener una reacción. Blaine sabía que era demasiado dependiente, demasiado ansioso por ayudar, demasiado de todo. Se robaba el enfoque de Kurt, necesitaba toda la atención de Kurt. Pero Kurt no necesitaba la ayuda de Blaine. Kurt necesitaba concentrarse en su propia vida para averiguar lo que necesitaba cambiar para finalmente sentirse mejor consigo mismo de nuevo.

Kurt lo encaró de nuevo. Enterrándose las uñas en la muñeca para evitar desmoronarse o hacer el ridículo por resguardarse en Blaine.

―No, no está bien ―Kurt respondió, las lágrimas brillándole en los ojos―. ¿Por qué eres tan dadivoso al perdonarme, mientras que yo...? ―Kurt hizo un gesto vagamente, pero Blaine sabía a lo que se refería. Kurt en realidad nunca lo había perdonado por engañarlo. Ni siquiera se había preocupado de escuchar a Blaine explicarse.

Kurt dio un paso atrás y se colapsó sobre las escaleras, escondiendo el rostro con las manos. Sollozando, la cabeza desordenada con demasiado temor, celos y confusión, hasta que ya no pudo retener las frustradas lágrimas.

Blaine lentamente se sentó junto a él, presionando la pierna y hombro con los de Kurt―. Probablemente por eso siempre te amaré, Kurt ―dijo con voz amable―, pase lo que pase. Y las palabras todavía significan algo para mí.

―También te amo ―Kurt respondió en un susurro ronco y dejó el rostro caer contra el hombro de Blaine, contra la manga del abrigo negro.

Blaine lo envolvió entre sus brazos y acunado a Kurt en sus brazos, meciéndolo suavemente y acariciándole la espalda mientras Kurt lloraba en silencio. Se empapó por la manera en que Kurt se aferraba a él, presionando el rostro contra el hombro de Blaine y agarrándose con las manos de los brazos de Blaine. Blaine quería simplemente abrazarlo de esta manera para siempre. Pero no me haría ningún bien a Kurt siempre buscar consuelo y depender de otros. Necesitaba encontrar felicidad dentro de sí.

―Quiero que sepas que cuando sea que necesites un amigo, siempre estoy a tan sólo una llamada de distancia ―Blaine dijo, besando la sien de Kurt.

Los sollozos de Kurt lentamente se extinguieron, reemplazados con los dientes apretados mientras intentaba calmarse de nuevo. Se frotó los dedos alrededor de su muñeca magullada, enterrando las uñas en la sensible piel y tragó saliva en un intento de engullir el pánico.

Blaine se dio cuenta y suavemente alejó los dedos de Kurt y los entrelazó para evitar que Kurt se lastimara―. Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Kurt. No importa si estamos juntos o no. Siempre nos cuidaremos. ¿De acuerdo?

―De acuerdo ―Kurt afirmó en un suspiro y volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra el hombro de Blaine. Kurt le encantaban las suaves caricias de las manos de Blaine. Le hizo darse cuenta de todas las cosas que extrañaba de Blaine. La manera en que esa presencia siempre lo confortaba y lo hacía querer meterse en los brazos de Blaine y quedarse dormido. Pero era demasiado tarde. Kurt había metido la pata a lo grande. Había rechazado a Blaine demasiadas veces y Blaine había seguido adelante. ¿Lo hizo?

Fue un momento hasta que Kurt se hubiera recobrado y se sentara de nuevo, limpiándose los ojos con un arrugado pañuelo de papel en la mano.

―Entonces ―comenzó y se aclaró la voz―. ¿Chandler y tú?

Blaine se estremeció ligeramente. Todavía tenía que corregir esa historia―. Uhm, bueno, verás, cuando estábamos hablando con Rachel...

―Estoy feliz por ambos ―Kurt intervino―. Lamento haber flipado. Sé que tú no juegas con los sentimientos de nadie y no estarías con él si no te gustara. Simplemente fue inesperado. No tenía ni idea de que ustedes estaban... es decir, sabía que Chandler sentía algo por ti, pero tenía la impresión de que todavía seguías ena... que todavía no me habías superado, lo nuestro. Tan sólo espero que Chandler no sea tu remplazo.

―No lo és ―Blaine balbuceó―. En realidad, él y yo no… nosotros solamente somos...

Blaine mojó los labios con la lengua, desesperadamente intentando averiguar la manera de explicar este desastre. Quería contarle la verdad a Kurt, pero Blaine no sabía cómo hacerlo sin sonar como sí lo había planeado para engañarlo o ponerlo celoso a propósito, lo que de hecho era verdad. Si le decía la verdad a Kurt ahora, podría nunca volver a confiar en Blaine.

―No tienes que explicarme nada ―Kurt dijo, secándose los ojos un poco más―. Lo entiendo. ―Dejó escapar una pequeña risa carente de humor―. Bueno, no entiendo por qué dormirías conmigo la semana pasada cuando aparentemente ya tenías sentimientos por él, pero supongo que ya no importa. Te estabas compadeciéndote de mí, ¿no es así?

―No me compadecí de ti ―Blaine discrepó―. No me acostaría contigo por compasión. Eso es absurdo, Kurt.

―¿Absurdo? ―Kurt dejó escapar una risita―. Esa es una de las palabras favoritas de Chandler.

―Supongo ―Blaine dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

―Chandler es un amigo muy querido por mí ―Kurt dijo―. Espero que le des una verdadera oportunidad. Él necesita a alguien como tú para que sea su primer novio, alguien dulce y cariñoso, alguien honesto y confiable. Rachel tiene razón. Son perfectos el uno para el otro.

―Kurt- ―Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro impotente. ¿Cómo demonios se metió en este lío? ¿Cómo podía decirle a Kurt que era simplemente una mentira, cuando Kurt lo llamaba honesto y confiable?

Kurt percibió que Blaine se sintió mal acerca de salir con Chandler. Tal vez dijo lo que él iba a decir a continuación porque quería facilitárselo a Blaine.

―Mientras seamos honestos el uno con el otro ―Kurt comenzó y enderezó la columna vertebral―. Creo que debería decirte que _de verdad _tengo sentimientos por Adam. No estoy seguro de lo que va a pasar, pero debes saber que algo _podría _pasar entre él y yo.

Kurt quería creer que lo dijo para liberar a Blaine. Hacerle saber que estaba bien con que Blaine estuviera con Chandler, ya que también tenía a alguien un su vida. Pero si Kurt fuera honesto consigo mismo, lo dijo más que nada para lastimar a Blaine. Otra estúpida mentira.

Blaine apretó el agarre sobre las manos de Kurt―. ¿Esto es lo que querías decirme? ¿Para qué me pediste venir? ¿Para contarme lo tuyo con Adam?

―Ya no sé qué quiero decirte ―Kurt respondió secamente―. Es más, ¿importa ahora?

―Me importa a mí ―Blaine dijo―. Fui un idiota contigo hoy, porque Pensé que tenías una aventura con Adam. Y ahora simplemente me dices que todavía me amas. No me importa que te guste Adam. Él es genial, serías un tonto si no te gustara. Pero si hay la más mínima oportunidad para nosotros -

―Pero a mí me importa el que te guste Chandler, Blaine ―Kurt lo interrumpió―. Puede no sólo tirarlo a un lado por la mínima oportunidad de resolver las cosas con tu ex.

Blaine maldijo interiormente, odiando las palabras precipitadas de Rachel cada vez más―. Simplemente es una atracción por Chandler ―dijo, intentando hacer control de daños―. No es como si ya hubiésemos tenido una cita.

―Le debes a él y a ti mismo el ver si hay algo más que una atracción, Blaine ―Kurt dijo, apretando las manos de Blaine―. Tal vez lo que sentimos no sea más que el recuerdo de lo que solíamos tener. Quizás sea mejor que veamos a otras personas.

―Tú no sabes eso ―Blaine argumentó.

―Lamento tanto haberte llamado débil ―la voz de Kurt estaba nuevamente llena de llanto. Tomó otro pañuelo del bolsillo de su abrigo, se secó los ojos y limpió su nariz―. Lamento tanto lo que te dije en Babylon.

Blaine se deslizó aún más cerca y continuó frotándole la espalda―. No, tenías razón al llamarme débil ―Blaine admitió―. Toda mi vida huyo cuando las cosas se ponen demasiado difíciles para aguantarlas. Cuando nos conocimos alzabas la mirada hacia mí como si fuera tu mentor, cuando en realidad Me sentí atraído por ti, por tu confianza. Aunque Karofsky te aterraba, no cambiaste nada de ti. Con tu ropa atrevida y sueños con Broadway, nunca dejaste que nadie te distrajera de quién eras. Mientras que yo solía hacer todo para asegurarme de agradar y que las personas me aceptaran. Siempre había estado en la búsqueda y luchando para averiguar quién era yo. Dios, me sentía seguro contigo. Siempre estabas fuerte y seguro de ti mismo. Cuando te transferiste de nuevo a McKinley, estuve perdido. No podía soportar estar sin ti. Y cuando te mudaste a New York, intenté permanecer fuerte, pero te extrañaba a cada minuto de cada día y todas mis inseguridades llegó tambaleándose hasta la superficie. Tenías razón al llamarme débil. De los dos, siempre has sido el fuerte, Kurt.

―Ya no me siento fuerte ―Kurt dijo, la mirada perdida a través de la verja en la nada―. Has superado tus inseguridades, Blaine. Te volviste fuerte. Ahora soy yo el que lucha. Ya no estoy seguro sobre nada en mi vida. A veces siento que me estoy volviendo loco.

―Por favor no digas eso ―Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y la sostuvo contra su pecho, frotando calor a los fríos dedos―. Encontrarás tu fuerza de nuevo. Ya sea en Fashion Hero, o en Vogue punto com. O incluso en la escuela de moda que Isabelle mencionó. Tienes muchas cosas buenas en tu camino. Tan sólo debes elegir lo siguiente por hacer.

―Supongo ―Kurt murmuró sin comprometerse.

Sería fácil decirle a Blaine que lo necesitaba, que quería estar con él. Sin importar sus afectos para Chandler, Kurt sabía que Blaine lo volvería a acoger. Y tan tentador como fuera, Kurt además sabía que nunca estaría completo si se permitió aferrarse a Blaine y utilizar la fuerza de él para sí mismo. Kurt sabía que Blaine adoraba ser necesitado, pero aun así no era justo para él. Kurt quería estar en igualdad de términos. Por el momento, Blaine merecía algo de felicidad. Incluso si eso significaba que Kurt tenía que a la distancia, en caso de resultar que Blaine y Chandler estarían felices juntos para siempre.

Se quedaron afuera por un rato más, simplemente mirando a la calle bajo ellos, hasta que Blaine ya no pudo frotarle más calor a las manos de Kurt.

Kurt fue el primero en ponerse de pie y se metió por la ventana al apartamento.

* * *

><p>Cuando Blaine salió del apartamento, estuvo sorprendido de encontrar a Chandler esperando en el auto. Blaine había pensado que se fue, pero aparentemente Chandler estaba demasiado preocupado como para irse.<p>

―¿Qué sucedió? ―Chandler quiso saber al instante en que Blaine entró al auto―. ¿Aclaraste la situación? ¿Le contaste a Kurt que fue un enorme malentendido?

Blaine esperó hasta que Chandler encendió el auto y dejó el aparcamiento frente al edificio, metiéndose en la calle. Levantando la vista, Blaine vio luz parpadeante en la ventana del apartamento de Rachel y Kurt, resultado de la televisión. Por un momento Blaine deseó que todavía viviera con ellos, así podría sentarse en el sofá junto a Kurt y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

―No, no pude ―Blaine admitió, finalmente volviendo la atención a su amigo.

―¿A qué te refieres con que no pudiste? ―los ojos de Chandler crecieron grandes y preocupados.

―Necesitamos fingir que estamos saliendo por un tiempo, por favor ―Blaine rogó―. Si Kurt averigua que le estado mintiendo, nunca confiará en mí de nuevo.

―¿Por qué no le dices simplemente que fue idea de Rachel el fingir, pero que no estuviste de acuerdo con ello?

―No tuve la oportunidad de explicarle. Kurt estaba tan molesto.

―Oh, Dios mío ―Chandler gritó de angustia―. ¡No quiero que esté molesto conmigo! ¡No quiero que piense te robé de su lado!

―No está molesto contigo ―Blaine le aseguró―. Al contrario, Kurt estaba todo, _¡No lastimes a Chandler o te las verás conmigo!_ Se preocupó de que pudiera romperte el corazón.

―Oh, ¿en serio? ―Chandler dijo en una sorpresiva vocecilla―. ¿Me protege?

―Claro que sí ―Blaine respondió y dejó escapar un suspiro―. De hecho, dijo que nos apoyaría y que deberías tomar la oportunidad en el amor, porque merecemos ser felices. Y Rachel estaba pensando que estaría celoso.

―¿De verdad? ¿Kurt dijo eso? ―Chandler hizo un sonido de asombro―. Quiero regresar y darle un abrazo. Es el mejor chico, desinteresado y solidario y amoroso y -

―Mira ―Blaine dijo, intentando pensar en un plan―. ¿Qué tal si salimos por una semana o dos? Y luego le decimos a Kurt que no funcionó. Eso es perfectamente legítimo, ¿cierto?

―Pero no puedo fingir estar contigo ―Chandler argumentó.

―Lo sé. También odio mentirle a Kurt, pero -

―No, me refiero a que no sé _cómo _―Chandler le lanzó una mirada nerviosa antes de volver los ojos en la calle de nuevo―. Nunca antes he salido con nadie. Únicamente he visto alguna vez programas de televisión sobre relaciones. ¿Qué se supone que le cuente a Kurt? ¿Cómo voy a actuar con él? ¿Contigo?

―¿De verdad nunca antes has salido con nadie? ―Blaine preguntó incrédulamente.

―No actúes tan sorprendido ―Chandler murmuró y se detuvo ante la luz roja, pero mantuvo la mirada directo al frente como demasiado avergonzado para mirar a Blaine.

―Entonces nunca antes has _besado_ a nadie? ―Blaine no pudo evitar preguntar. Lanzó una mirada de reojo a su amigo y le pareció una lástima que nunca antes nadie hubiera besado a Chandler, porque el chico tenía una boca muy besable. Aparte, un beso era lo más maravilloso que dos personas podían compartir. Besarse era mejor que el sexo, mejor que nada en lo que Blaine pudiera pensar. Pensar que su amigo nunca experimento algo tan simple pero que cambia la vida como un beso.

Chandler se revolvió en su asiento un poco, la mano jugando con la palanca de cambios―. Yo... no dije _eso_.

―Lo siento ―Blaine dijo rápidamente, dándose cuenta de la obvia incomodidad de Chandler―. No pretendo husmear en tu vida.

―No, está bien ―Chandler puso la unidad de nuevo en marcha mientras el semáforo cambiaba a verde―. Si vamos a fingir ser pareja, también podría utilizar la oportunidad para ganar algo de experiencia en citas, ¿correcto? ¿No se supone que los novios se comparten cosas del pasado?

―No tienes que hacerlo ―Blaine dijo, de repente sintiéndose culpable por meter a Chandler en todo esto. Él merecía algo mejor que una relación falsa.

―Confío en ti ―Chandler dijo y le echó una mirada a Blaine que traicionaba sus palabras, se veía extremadamente inseguro―. Quiero decir que somos amigos, ¿cierto?

―Por supuesto lo somos ―Blaine tomó la mano de Chandler con la suya como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Chandler se sonrojó, sintiéndose culpable mientras la cálida palma de Blaine le enviaba un placentero cosquilleo por el brazo.

―Lamento arrastrarte a este desastre ―Blaine dijo―. No te pediría que fingieras si no pensara que le provocaría más dolor a Kurt que la verdad. Si descubre que Rachel, tú y yo hemos conspirado para engañarlo, nos odiará a todos. Y ahora mismo él necesita a sus amigos.

―Ne... necesito esa mano para conducir ―Chandler liberó la mano del agarre de Blaine lenta y tristemente.

―Lo siento ―Blaine juntó las manos en su regazo, sonrojándose.

―Fingiré ser tu novio mientras necesites que lo haga ―Chandler dijo con un suspiro―. Solamente espero que tengas razón y no estemos lastimando a Kurt todavía más por actuar como novios frente a él.

―Me dijo que le gusta Adam, así es que... ―Blaine dejó a las palabras salir con un encogimiento de hombros.

―Oh, Dios, ¿en serio? ―Chandler se subió los lentes en la nariz con emoción―. ¿Crees que se vuelvan novios?

―No lo sé ―Blaine sacudió la cabeza―. Kurt propiamente tampoco lo sabe. Tan sólo dijo que podía imaginarse estar con Adam, no que en realidad le fuera a pedir una cita ni nada.

Chandler frunció los labios, pensativo, pero no respondió nada―. Aquí vamos ―dijo al fin y se estacionó frente a los dormitorios de Blaine. Blaine parpadeó en sorpresa. No se había dado cuenta de que llegaron y se mostró reacio a despedirse.

―Me vas a contar sobre tu primer beso ―Blaine le recordó a su amigo. Sabía que no debería estar preguntando esto, pero de verdad quería saber. Tras toda esta tragedia y desamor de hoy, necesitaba una historia agradable. Quería saber la manera en que Chandler fue besado por primera vez, incluso si nunca tuvo novio. Blaine se imaginaba una historia sobre una linda aventura de verano. Podía ver a Chandler como un supervisor de los exploradores en un campamento de verano. Era fácil imaginar a un Chandler de quince años vigilando tras un grupo de infantes y enamorándose de su compañero supervisor.

―¿De verdad quieres saber? ―Chandler se recargó en el asiento.

Blaine asintió y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para girarse y encarar a su amigo―. Sí, cuéntame todo.

* * *

><p>Después de que Blaine se fue, Kurt se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión para ahogar sus pensamientos. No sabía si había hecho lo correcto. Odiaba que ya hubiera usado otra mentira para construir un muro incluso más alto entre Blaine y él mismo. Pero si Blaine había encontrado la oportunidad de encontrar verdadera felicidad con Chandler, ¿quién era Kurt para detenerlo? Aunque dolía y Kurt estaba tentado a arrojarse a los brazos de Blaine y reclamarlo propio, en el fondo sabía que necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo.<p>

Rachel se paró frente al televisor, tomó el control remoto y lo puso en pausa. Con los puños en las caderas y una mueca en el rostro, confrontó a Kurt.

―Te estás saboteando, Kurt ―Rachel le dijo con enojo.

―¿Qué? ―Kurt preguntó cansadamente. Deseaba que Rachel simplemente lo dejara en paz. Estaba exhausto por la pelea con su padre y por llorar en el hombro de Blaine. No estaba de humor para que aguantar también a Rachel.

―¡Estás saboteando tu vida amorosa y no lo permitiré! ―Rachel le gritó enfurecida―. ¿No vas a pelear por recuperar a Blaine?

―¿Estás loca? ―Kurt entrecerró los ojos hacia ella―. Tú misma lo dijiste: Chandler es la pareja perfecta para Blaine. No me voy a interponer.

―¿Qué se supone que dijera frente a ellos? ―Rachel lanzó las manos al aire―. Es _tu_ trabajo recuperar a Blaine.

Kurt negó con la cabeza―. Blaine está mejor con Chandler que conmigo.

―Oh, claro ―Rachel dejó escapar un suspiro de sufrimiento y se sentó junto a Kurt―. Lo entiendo. Sientes que no mereces amor. Pero siempre es cosa de dos cuando se trata del amor y Blaine todavía te ama. Pero si continuas tratando a Blaine como si no te importara, va a seguir adelante y encontrarse felicidad en algún lugar. ¿De verdad puedes soportar verlo con alguien más? ¿Con Chandler?

―Rachel, apenas puedo soportar mirar al espejo. Sé que suena de mal gusto, pero ¿cómo se supone que amé a alguien si ni siquiera me amo a mí mismo? No es justo para Blaine.

―Dime que no amas a Blaine ―Rachel lo desafío―. Vamos, dilo.

―Rachel -

―No te comprendo, Kurt. Todo lo que Blaine quiere es amor y devoción, compromiso y esas cosas. ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti decirle simplemente que lo amas? No muchas personas son tan afortunadas de tener esa clase de amor. Pero no puedes arriesgarte con el amor. Dices que estás siendo precavido para no lastimarlo a _él _cuando en realidad todo lo que te importa eres tú mismo y proteger tus sentimientos.

Rachel estrechó la mano de Kurt entre las suyas.

―Sé lo que pasaste. Tengo que admitir que todavía tengo sentimientos por Finn, pero sé que las cosas simplemente no funcionarían mientras que él viva en Ohio. Pero Blaine está justo aquí, Kurt. Le dije que se consiguiera una vida y deje de estar sobre ti, pero él te ama demasiado como para dejarte ir. Y creo que eso es asombroso. Incluso después de la desagradable ruptura y la larga separación él todavía tiene esos fuertes sentimientos por ti. Eso es verdadero amor, Kurt. No todos son tan afortunados de tenerlo.

―Deja de interferir, Rachel. Blaine eligió estar con Chandler, y lo respeto.

―¿A quién le importa Chandler? ―Rachel exclamó―. De todos modos eso no va a durar.

―Necesito estar solo, y no puedo esperar que Blaine me espere.

―Eso es mentira y lo sabes.

―Déjame en paz, Rachel ―Kurt murmuró y se acurrucó más profundamente en el sofá.

―Muy bien entonces. NO tienes a nadie más que a ti para culpar de que tu vida es un miserable desastre, Kurt. Sufre solo si es lo que quieres. ―Con un resoplido Rachel fue a su dormitorio.

Kurt descansó la cabeza sobre la almohada y miró al televisor, sin verla realmente. Silenciosamente de acuerdo con ella. No tenía a nadie para culpar más que a sí mismo por la manera en que vivía su vida, pero ya había aceptado esa responsabilidad y pretendía cambiar su vida.

Luego de un momento Rachel regresó, diciendo en voz baja―. Pero, ya sabes, si me necesitas puedes llamarme en cualquier momento o despertarme en mitad de la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Esa obvia consciencia culpable hizo sonríe Kurt y rodó los ojos―. Lo sé. Gracias.

―No me gusta tu elección, pero soy tu amiga, así que me voy a quedar contigo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? ―Rachel se corrigió―. Ahora voy a abrazarte ―se acercó, inclinándose y dándole un ligero apretón.

―Te quiero, Rachel Berry ―Kurt dijo con un suspiro y le palmeó el hombro―. Incluso cuando estás toda así de insufrible.

Rachel le besó la mejilla con una sonrisa y se retiró a su recámara.

Luego que se fue, Kurt se dejó ahogarse en la miseria por un momento y dejó que los dedos de su mano derecha abusaran de la piel ya magullada de la muñeca izquierda, tan sólo para sentir algo. Se quedó sin aliento cuando un dolor punzante le atravesó el brazo. Kurt cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios para ahogar un sollozo.

―Detente ―Kurt se dijo y firmemente doblado las manos como en una oración, conteniéndolas de hacer algún daño más. Se acostó con la cabeza sobre las manos y continuó viendo el programa nocturno en la televisión silenciada.

Luego de un tiempo el promocional de _Fashion Hero_ pasó y cuando vio a Genius en ella, Kurt recordó que todavía necesitaba hablar con su compañero sobre Andrew y la columna. Además hizo una nota mental de nunca volver a usar un suéter rojo en televisión. Lo hacía ver extremadamente corpulento.

Cerrando los ojos, Kurt todavía podía sentir los dedos de Blaine haciéndole círculos sobre las manos, manteniéndolas calientes e impidiéndoles rasguñarle la piel. Sintiéndose con esperanza y un poco mejor, Kurt cayó dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias, <strong>_**SonofLuffy,**_** por tu ayuda! :D**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Todavía tengo muchísimo planeado para este fic. Chandler compartirá algo de su pasado con Blaine. Blaine conocerá a Elliott y se volverá su amigo. Kurt descubrirá el pasado de Genius y su familia. Alguien saboteará el trabajo de Kurt en Fashion Hero. Burt aparecerá con su regalo sorpresa.**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	25. Chapter 25 - Cinco Llaves

Traducción autorizada por** **DiDiGlee****

THANK YOU SO MUCH DIDIGLEE FOR BEING AN STUNNING WRITER

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25 – Cinco Llaves<strong>

―Te pediría que entraras, pero la mayoría del tiempo mi compañero tiene compañía ―Blaine dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el dormitorio. A penas la noche anterior, Blaine había entrado cuando su compañero estaba besándose con una chica. Acordaron poner un letrero de Favor De No Molestar en la puerta cuando sea que alguno estuviera ocupado. Sin embargo, molestaba a Blaine, porque de todas maneras él no llevaría a nadie.

―Está bien ―Chandler dijo, dando golpecitos con el dedo en el volante. Estaba iluminado por la luz azul del tablero, proyectándole sombras en el rostro. Tampoco parecía tener prisa alguna―. Aunque podría ser divertido interrumpirlos. Quién sabe, quizás estaríamos previniendo un embarazo. Siempre es riesgoso con las parejas heterosexuales. A veces crees que no saben de la existencia de los condones. Es decir, las personas gay los usan aunque no pueden tener bebés, pero los heterosexuales son tan despreocupados por éstas cosas y, ¡oh Dios, estoy divagando y hablando de sexo gay y ahora me a voy a callar!

―Querías contarme de tu primer beso ―Blaine protestó, descansando la mejilla contra el reposacabezas―. Y considerando que has puesto la imagen de mi compañero de cuarto teniendo sexo heterosexual en mi cabeza, tienes que ayudarme a sacármelo. Completamente me debes una historia.

―Oh, cierto ―Chandler se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a morderse las uñas.

―Pero, únicamente si quieres ―Blaine dio marcha atrás.

Chandler ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa―. Eres demasiado tierno para este mundo. Siempre tomas en cuenta los sentimientos de las demás personas.

―Lo intento ―Blaine dio un triste encogimiento de hombros, pensando en la manera en que había arruinado la relación que tenía con Kurt.

―Había un chico en el instituto ―Chandler comenzó―. Era gay, pero popular. A nadie le importaba ya que él era algo, _asombroso_.

Blaine sonrió ante eso. Era inmensamente adorable la manera en que Chandler hablaba efusivamente de sus antiguos enamoramientos.

―Estábamos juntos en el club de teatro, y en el equipo de debate y el anuario escolar. Él era inteligente, ingenioso e impresionantemente hermoso, y adoraba todo acerca de él. Pero eso es típico en mí. Lo seguía, llevaba sus libros, hacía sus tareas de historia, ya que era inteligente pero odiaba la historia. No le molestaba que me juntara con él, pero yo no le gustaba. Naturalmente. Ni siquiera éramos amigos. Yo tan sólo era uno de sus muchos admiradores. Él era el tipo de chico que era en realidad un patán pero no importaba, porque tenía unos ojos tan hermosos que no te importaba lo que le saliera de la boca. Si rebajaba a otras personas, lo permitirías diciendo que tan sólo estaba siendo terco y sabía lo que quería.

Blaine frunció el ceño. La historia hizo un giro que no le agradó. No sonaba a que un Príncipe Azul había estado cortejando a Chandler.

―Como sea ―Chandler suavizó los dedos sobre el volante―. Una vez en el último año él estaba en una fiesta a la que yo no estaba invitado. Pero me llamó en mitad de la noche y me pidió ir por él, y lo acerqué a casa en auto. Estaba borracho, claro, y sentía que yo era la persona más importante en el mundo para él, porque eligió llamarme a _mí_. Estaba tan feliz y fui tan estúpido. Cuando llegamos a su casa, me pidió entrar, diciendo que sus padres no estaban en casa. ―Chandler rodó los ojos como si no pudiera entender su propia ingenuidad.

―Para hacer la historia corta, terminé en su cama y me besó. Fue algo, no sé, irreal, creo. Todo el tiempo estuve tan nervioso como para disfrutarlo y seguía pensando, oh, Dios mío, ¿de verdad está sucediendo? Él ni siquiera era bueno besando. No es que tuviera razón para la comparación, pero yo había esperado que mi primer beso fuera impresionante por lo menos. No fue nada de eso. Tenía sabor a cerveza y cigarros, y lo encontré bastante asqueroso. Tras besarnos por algunos minutos, bajó la mano al frente de mi pantalón y le dije que se detuviera.

―Oh, Dios. ¿Se detuvo? ―Blaine se preparó para lo peor.

―Bueno, sí, me gruñó algo parecido a _aguafiestas_, luego se quedó dormido encima de mí. Lo empujé y me fui a casa. Estaba tan avergonzado. Toda la semana no pude pensar en otra cosa. Temía el próximo día escolar, no sabía cómo presentarme y mirarlo a los ojos más, pero me dije que sería inmaduro evitarlo. Pensé que lo mejor sería hablarlo con él, así que lo hice. Ahora, esta es la mejor parte: Había estado tan borracho como para recordar el beso. Ni siquiera recordaba haberme llamado para recogerlo. Me sentí tan estúpido.

―Oh, Chandler ―Blaine extendió la mano y tomó la otra mano de su amigo.

―Dejé de seguirlo y nunca me preguntó la razón. No me extrañaba. Yo no le importaba. Solamente una vez algunas semanas después se acercó y me dijo que podíamos enrollarnos alguna vez, que podíamos llegar a algún arreglo para estar disponibles cuando el otro necesitara un rápido alivio. Le dije que no estaba interesado y me dijo que nadie nunca estaría interesado en mí, así que debería aceptar lo que me estaba ofreciendo. Lo odié tanto en ese momento.

―Semejante patán ―Blaine afirmó―. ¿Ese es la única vez que alguien te ha besado? ―Blaine no podía creerlo. Era una historia tan triste.

―No ―Chandler admitió y otro sonrojo le coloró las mejillas―. Tuve algo así como un amigo de besos después de eso, pero tampoco estaba enamorado de él. Él era un nerd como yo, y fue como,_ oye, somos demasiados feos como para que alguien alguna vez se interese en nosotros, por lo que deberíamos dejar de engañarnos y acostumbrarnos al hecho de que ninguno de nuestros flechazos corresponderá a lo que sentimos. ¿Por qué no divertirnos entre nosotros?_ Lo dejé luego de un tiempo, porque se sentía mal besar a alguien por quien no sentía nada. Además sentía que estaba usándome. Siempre me pedía hacer más que solamente besar, para lo que no estaba listo. Cuando por fin rompí nuestro acuerdo, se enojó conmigo y me gritó cosas horribles. Creo que estaba molesto de que incluso yo - un tipo raro - lo rechazara.

―No eres un raro ―Blaine dijo fieramente―. Y me alegra que tuvieras suficiente respeto por ti mismo como para rechazarlos. Ellos no te merecían.

―Gracias. También me alegra. Preferiría solamente soñar con el chico correcto a intentarlo algún otro equivocado.

―Lamento que tu experiencia con el romance haya sido tan decepcionante. Dios, me enfada que esos chicos te besaran y ni siquiera supieron lo afortunados que fueron.

Chandler golpeó con fuerza el brazo de Blaine con una sonrisa―. No te burles.

―No me burlo. ―Blaine respondió―. Ni siquiera permitas que chicos como ellos te digan que no vales.

―Gracias ―Chandler dijo con una agradecida sonrisa―. Mi problema es que me sigo sintiendo atraído por chicos con los que de todas maneras no tengo oportunidad. Quizás sea porque tengo temor a una relación real. Lo sé todo sobre asuntos del amor por los diversos programas de televisión, todo el drama y la angustia es bastante desalentador. No lo sé. Tal vez espero demasiado.

―No te conformes sin esperar nada ―Blaine dijo, arqueando las cejas hacia él―. Si estás con alguien, deberías ser el sol y la luna para esa persona. Cuando Kurt y yo estábamos juntos nos esforzábamos con regalos y extraordinarias idea para citas. Todo lo que queríamos era hacernos felices.

―Eso es exactamente lo que quiero con alguien ―Chandler dijo con un suspiro de anhelo.

Blaine fue golpeado por otra puñalada de culpa en el corazón al pensar que estaba usando a Chandler. En ese momento quería darle el mundo a su amigo, mostrarle lo mucho que se lo merecía.

Chandler comenzó a arrancar el motor y le dio una sonrisa a Blaine―. Buenas noches, Blaine.

―Buenas noches ―Blaine respondió y salió del auto. Observó a su amigo conducir en la noche, y dejó escapar un suspiro.

* * *

><p>Kurt estiró ampliamente los dedos, liberándose del calambre que se le había formado en la base del pulgar por apretar los alfileres y agujas, y el trabajo con el grueso cuero. No podía usar la máquina de coser en los bordes del material y tenía que hacer la mayoría a mano.<p>

―Esa es una carga impresionante de trabajo la que has hecho solo allí, compañero ―Adam dijo con una mueca.

Kurt se inclinó contra la mesa de trabajo para seguir de pie, ni siquiera podía quitarse el cansancio con el café con leche grande que Adam amablemente le había comprado.

―No me importa trabajar ―Kurt respondió―. Mantiene a mi mente ocupada.

―¿Problemas de novios? ―Adam supuso con una sonrisa torcida.

―No tengo novio ―Kurt respondió secamente.

―¿Qué hay de Blaine? ―Adam preguntó como si fueran mejores amigos y las preguntas no fueran entrometidas―. Te reuniste con él anoche, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te fue?

―Él está viendo a alguien más ―Kurt replicó mordazmente, claramente implicando que la conversación debía terminar. Le agradaba Adam, pero no le gustaban los cotilleos.

―¿De verdad? ―Adam preguntó, absolutamente desconcertado por la noticia―. Entonces, ¿por qué rayos actuó como un celoso idiota ayer?

―Porque todavía es protector conmigo, supongo ―Kurt dio una encogimiento de hombros―. Solíamos ser muy cercanos.

Kurt se frotó el cuello. Se sentía muy mal. Todavía podía escuchar el chillido de Rachel desde las seis de la mañana resonándole en los oídos―. ¡Kurt! ¿Dormiste bien en el sofá? ―Casi se había caído del sofá. Tampoco podía creer que se quedó dormido ahí―. ¡Te ves horrendo! ―Rachel le había informado, y había estado en la correcto. Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por todo el llanto que había derramado en el hombro de Blaine. Se había reportado enfermo con Isabelle, pero no se atrevió a faltar a Fashion Hero. Le había tomado algunas horas ponerse presentable y motivado para ir cuando se había sentido con ganas de quedarse en la cama y nunca volver a salir.

―Ven, déjame quitarte la tensión de la espalda ―Adam ofreció y puso las manos en los omóplatos de Kurt, presionando los pulgares contra la espalda. Kurt sucumbió ante las manos por un momento y cerró los ojos.

―Me encanta tu collar ―Adam admitió―. Es misterioso. Hacen que uno quiera saber para qué son las llaves.

―Simplemente es algo viejo ―Kurt murmuró y tocó las llaves distraídamente. Era un aro que sostenía pequeñas llaves de plata. Claro que no pertenecían a ninguna cerradura. Pero el collar guardaba buenos recuerdos. Al igual que el día que había vuelto a McKinley. Lo optimista, valiente y feliz que se había sentido. No sabía por qué eligió usarlo hoy. Era como si estuviera esperando que hoy Blaine lo reconociera y comentara algo. Esperaba que Blaine recordara que Kurt podía ser fuerte, como el día que venció sus temores y regresó a McKinley.

―Parece que se han vuelto cercanos chicos ―Marissa les acercó el micrófono a la cara. Al instante Kurt se alejó de las manos de Adam―. ¿Tienen un vínculo? Cuéntenos algo interesante.

―De hecho lo tenemos ―Adam respondió animosamente―. Nos volvimos buenos amigos y todavía estoy esperando más.

Kurt rodó los ojos y dio un manotazo el brazo de Adam―. No digas nada así.

―¿Hay una historia de amor a la vista? ―Marissa inquirió.

―Yo no sé él ―Kurt respondió la pregunta―. Pero solamente estoy aquí por la moda.

Con un mohín decepcionado, Marissa siguió buscando una historia que vender en algún lugar.

―En serio, Adam ―Kurt resopló―. Nada de esas charlas frente a las cámaras, por favor.

―¿Y enfrente de Blaine? ―Adam preguntó con un guiño―. ¿Quieres que piense que somos más que competidores amigables?

―En realidad ―Kurt dudó, pero luego simplemente espetó―. Le dije que tenía sentimientos por ti, simplemente para ponerlo celoso. Dios, soy un inmaduro.

―Ese es el precio que debes de pagar por anhelar a tu novio del instituto, estás atorado en el instituto para siempre ―Adam bromeó―. De cualquier manera, mi ofrecimiento sigue en pie. Pero si finjo ser tu novio, me debes una cita real.

―No necesito un novio falso, pero gracias ―Kurt sacudió la cabeza y se pellizcó la nariz. Sentía el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza.

―Está aquí ―Adam dijo en un susurro, asintiendo hacia la entrada―. Dijiste que querías hablar con él tan pronto como llegara, ¿cierto?

Kurt dio la vuelta, por un segundo esperando ver a Blaine, pero en vez de eso vio a Genius, luciendo tan engreído y relajado como siempre con una chaqueta de color carmesí que complementa tan bien su piel color miel.

―Sí, gracias. ―Rápidamente caminó tras Genius para alcanzarlo―. ¡Oye G, espera! ―Pero Genius no se detuvo. Simplemente caminó directo a su estación de trabajo.

―¡Genius! ―Kurt le gritó, molesto de que lo ignorara. Todavía no hubo reacción. Solamente cuando Genius entró a su lugar de trabajo y Kurt se detuvo en la puerta batiente, Kurt se dio cuenta de que Genius estaba escuchando música.

Genius se estremeció cuando dio la vuelta y vio a Kurt tras de sí. Se quitó los audífonos y puso su bolso sobre una silla. Le dio a Kurt una mirada inquisitiva mientras se quitaba el abrigo―. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

―¿Qué estás escuchando? ―Kurt no pudo evitar ser curioso, simplemente amaba la música.

Genius le arqueó la perfectamente formada ceja.

―Lo siento, ¿es información confidencial el tipo de música que te gusta? ―Kurt rodó los ojos.

―Todavía estoy intentando decidir qué canción usar para el programa ―Genius respondió―. Por lo tanto sí, es máximo secreto.

―Oh por favor, ya tengo mi canción pensada ―Kurt dijo―. No necesito espiarte.

―Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí?

―Me gustaría hablar contigo ―Kurt respondió e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

Genius dio un asentimiento y una burla―. Entra. Sin embargo, me temo que no tengo nada de té ni panecillos para ofrecerte.

Kurt le dio una mirada con ironía―. No quiero nada de ti. ―Se metió y se detuvo al lado opuesto del escritorio de Genius, sosteniendo el hombro derecho en la mano izquierda y tocando las llaves del collar. Por un momento estudió la apariencia de Genius. El joven usaba demasiado maquillaje. Luciría bien en televisión, Kurt estaba seguro de eso, pero de cerca se veía ridículo con tanta pintura en los ojos y mejillas.

―No haré la columna ―Kurt le dijo directo.

Esto tomó a Genius por sorpresa―. ¿Por qué no? ―Entrecerró los ojos hacia Kurt sospechosamente.

―No quiero que tú ni nadie piense que lo haría solamente para tener una ventaja ―Kurt explicó.

Una sonrisa divertida se extendió en los labios de Genius―. ¿Dejarías pasar una oportunidad como esa simplemente porque hice un berrinche?

―Quiero jugar limpiamente ―Kurt declaró―. No quiero ningún favor.

―Yo tampoco ―Genius respondió―. Especialmente no tuyo. Sigue y escribe esa estúpida columnita. Ya estoy esperando leerla.

Fue turno de Kurt para estar sorprendido―. ¿En serio? Estaban tan enojado conmigo por ello -

―Quieres escribirla, ¿no? ―Genius lo desafío―. No dejes que nadie te impida hacer lo que quieres. ¿A quién le importa lo que la gente piense? Si es algo en lo que eres bueno, deberías hacerlo.

Kurt estaba atónito, y se sentió algo así como aliviado―. Gracias.

―Ahora, no te pongas sentimental conmigo, cielo ―Genius agitó la mano―. Tan sólo asegúrate de entregar una columna increíble, porque voy a ser el crítico de tus pesadillas.

Kurt sonrió ante eso―. Tú y yo, somos en realidad bastante similar-

―Sí, te lo dije ―Genius afirmó―. Me recuerdas a una versión más joven y bastante ingenua de mí mismo. Aunque todavía puedes llegar a mi nivel, con un montón de práctica.

―¿También tengo que esconderme tras un montón de horrendo maquillaje? ―Kurt preguntó.

―Puedes esconderte tras lo que te plazca ―Genius respondió seriamente―. Ya sea maquillaje, la actitud de un cabrón o ropa fabulosa.

―Estoy harto de esconderme ―Kurt respondió, de repente sintiéndose vulnerable y cansado.

―Yo también ―Genius dijo y extendió la mano para darle un apretón al brazo de Kurt―. Yo también, cielo. Pero, ¿preferirías exponer tu corazón y alma en un mundo como este? ¿Un mundo que nos odia?

Kurt miró a los ojos de su compañero, que descansaban sobre él tan sinceros y abiertos que la garganta de Kurt se contrajo. De la nada sintió que compartían mucho más que un gran sentido para la moda. Eran parte de algo más grande, y aun así una minoría. Aunque el taller de Fashion Hero estaba repleto de personas gay, Kurt no se había sentido conectado con ninguno de ellos, hasta ahora.

―Los heterosexuales odian nuestras valor ―Genius continuó―. Así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es amarnos nosotros ―le dio un guiño a Kurt―, preferiblemente en la manera más extravagante posible.

―Puedo hacer eso ―Kurt respondió, alzando la cabeza un poco más―. Deberías haber visto mis atuendos en el instituto. Era increíblemente fabuloso y los cabreaba tanto.

―Apuesto que lo estaban ―algo parecido a una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en el rostro de Genius―. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer.

* * *

><p>Kurt trabajó en la ropa de Rachel en la tarde, hasta que apareció para la prueba. Hablaba sin parar sobre las clases en NYADA y Joey. Kurt desconectó la mente por un rato hasta que la escuchó hablar de Acción de Gracias―. Disculpa, ¿qué acabas de decir?<p>

―Dije que me iré la próxima semana para Acción de Gracias ―Rachel dijo―. Y me estaba preguntando si también vas a regresar a Lima.

―No ―Kurt decidió al instante. Tras la manera en que su padre había actuado en las últimas conversaciones telefónicas, no estaba interesado en ser tratado como objeto de decepción a nivel presencial―. Tengo cosas que hacer, y con una semana de descanso por delante por fin puedo ponerme al día.

―Bien ―Rachel dijo―. Simplemente me alegra que Fashion Hero se tome una semana de descanso. Es un milagro que todo el mundo está aún en funcionamiento a este loco ritmo.

Una hora después, Blaine llegó y Kurt no sabía cómo saludarlo. A penas anoche había estado berreando sobre el hombro de Blaine, y hoy no quería lucir débil y vulnerable. De modo que enderezó la columna vertebral y mantuvo la cabeza en alto, pero secretamente estaba deseando que Rachel se quedara. Blaine también parecía estar nervioso, y Kurt se preparó para una tarde de incomodidad entre ellos.

Rachel se puso el abrigo y se preparó para irse, cuando de repente una voz resonó.

―¿Puedo tener la atención de todo mundo, por favor? ―Andrew reunió a los concursante y modelos a su alrededor para hacer un anuncio.

―Parece que los productores amaron lo que los modelos de Kurt hicieron la semana pasada en la pasarela ―Andrew dijo con una complacida sonrisa―. Estoy hablando del interludio de canto y baile que promete ser un gran entretenimiento para los espectadores. Por lo que decidieron darles a todos permiso para hacer pequeñas actuaciones. Pueden elegir la música, pueden poner a cantar y bailar a los modelos si quieren. Cualquier cosa con tal de que prometa un gran espectáculo. No es un deber para todos. Pueden apegarse a la vieja y buena rutina de pasarela y podemos proveerles música. Si quieres cambiar las cosas, pueden discutir las ideas conmigo. Gracias.

―¿Va a afectar la decisión de los jueces? ―Penélope preguntó.

―Los jueces están aquí únicamente para comentar la ropa ―Andrew dijo―. Pero creo que también disfrutarían de una buena presentación. Buena suerte. ―Andrew disolvió la multitud y todo mundo volvió a trabajar.

―¡Eso es asombroso! ―Rachel estaba emocionada por el prospecto de mostrar más de sus talentos, además de la buena apariencia.

―Deben de estar realmente impresionados con la presentación inspirada en Sweeney Todd ―Kurt reflexionó―. Y tu canto.

―En esta ocasión también quiero cantar ―Blaine dijo, igualmente emocionado por hacer más que desfilar con una sonrisa―. Y con el tema de ahora, ¡conozco la canción perfecta! ―Blaine les sonrió―. Hagamos _Black or White_ de Michael Jackson.

Rachel ahogó un grito de entusiasmo al principio, pero un segundo después la feliz expresión se desvaneció―. No, esa es una opción obvia. Todo el mundo estará haciendo esa canción.

―Estoy de acuerdo con Rachel en eso ―Kurt dijo―. Quiero hacer algo diferente. Los otros podrían usar el tema de blanco y negro para hacer un espectáculo sobre el racismo y la tolerancia. Creo que _The Monster_ de Eminem y Rihanna es una mejor opción.

―Ese es un tema serio disfrazado con música pop y un programa de moda ―Blaine dijo.

―Exactamente. ―Kurt afirmó―. Si mis atuendos van a mostrar un tema, quiero que sea acerca de enfrentar los demonios internos, mostrar que hay más en las personas que solamente la superficie.

―Eso es hermoso ―Blaine dijo, modesto e impresionado por la idea de Kurt―. Y se puede escenificar perfectamente por la camisa blanca que usaré bajo el cuero negro y viceversa con el atuendo de Rachel.

―Pido todas las partes de Rihanna ―Rachel dijo―. Sé que te encanta cantar la parte femenina, Blaine, pero no soy buena con eso del rap, por lo que tendrás que hacer lo de Eminem.

―De acuerdo ―Blaine dijo y se encontró con una de las destellantes sonrisas de Rachel.

―¡Genial! ¡Que emocionante! Este va a ser un programa asombroso ―Rachel besó a Kurt en la mejilla―. Pero ahora me tengo que ir. ―Agarró sus cosas y se apresuró a la salida.

―Vaya, estoy impactado de que Rachel no discutió por la canción elegida ―Kurt declaró con una sonrisa de lado―. Había esperado una confrontación.

―No se puede discutir el que es una gran canción para este tema ―Blaine dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, y se acercó. Las miradas se encontraron y Kurt le dio una delgada sonrisa.

―Gracias.

―¿Todavía puedo usar pasos de Michael Jackson? ―Blaine preguntó. Se dio la vuelta e hizo el clásico paso hacia atrás, tarareando la melodía de Billy Jean, luego se dio la vuelta y simultáneamente bajó y subió el cierre de la chaqueta y la arrojó hacia atrás, haciendo una reverencia a la audiencia con una mano inclinando un sombrero imaginario.

―¿Todavía te sabes todos los pasos de la semana de MJ en el club Glee? ―Kurt estaba impresionado―. Te voy a conseguir un sombrero que combine con la ropa.

―Gracias a Mike Chang. Me hizo practicar hasta que tuve la coreografía bien ―Blaine dijo―. Una pena que no pude presentarme con ustedes.

―¿A veces te arrepientes de la decisión que tomaste? ―Kurt preguntó de repente en un tono serio―. Por ejemplo, ¿dejar Dalton por mí? Pudiste haberte graduado junto con tus amigos Silbadores. No debí insistir en que me siguieras a McKinley. Eso fue egoísta de mi parte.

―Quería estar contigo ―Blaine aclaró―. Te habría seguido a cualquier lugar.

―A veces pienso que debí quedarme en Lima ―Kurt admitió en voz baja―. Debí haberte esperado, así podríamos haber venido a New York juntos. Nos hubiera ahorrado demasiado sufrimiento.

―Kurt... ―Blaine lo miró con tanto dolor en sus ojos que era insoportable mantenerle la mirada. Kurt bajó la mirada hacia el conjunto de Rachel sobre la mesa de trabajo y recogió en las costuras.

―Estás usando las llaves ―Blaine murmuró con una voz llorosa―. Mis cinco promesas.

―¿Lo recuerdas? ―Kurt preguntó, todavía sin levantar la mirada, pero su mano subió para tocar las llaves que le descansaban en la clavícula.

―Por supuesto que sí. Lo recuerdo todo ―Blaine dijo, extendió el brazo para tomar la mano de Kurt. Kurt lo permitió y agarró firmemente la mano de Blaine con amas manos.

_En el día que Kurt se fue de Dalton, Blaine le dio el collar con cinco llaves plateadas, diciéndole que cada llave era para una promesa_―_. ¿Cuál es tu promesa? _―_Kurt había preguntado._

―_Hay una llave que pertenece a mi corazón _―_Blaine había respondido y Kurt sonrió ante lo cursi que era su novio_―_. Una para recordarte que no estás solo. Una para siempre encontrar el camino de vuelta a ti, incluso cuando estemos separados. Una para que nunca cierres la comunicación entre nosotros, incluso si estamos peleando. Y una para prometerte que siempre seré honesto y fiel._

Kurt necesitaba desesperadamente aferrarse a algo para creer que Blaine y él todavía tenían una conexión, no importaba lo viejas que fueran esas promesas. Había habido una momento en el que Blaine lo dijo en serio y Kurt siempre atesoraría el recuerdo.

―Por favor aferrémonos al menos a una de estas promesas ―Kurt pidió, apretando la mano de Blaine y viéndolo directo a los ojos―. Nunca cerrar la comunicación entre nosotros. No quiero perderte.

―Tampoco quiero perderte. ―Blaine le dio una sonrisa dolida―. Ven aquí. ―Acercó a Kurt y le rodeó la a espalda a Kurt con los brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente. Cerró los ojos y aspiró la familiar esencia de Blaine. La calidez del cuerpo de Blaine cerca del suyo se sentía como casa, y ese pensamiento era agridulce. Kurt solamente quería ahogarse y perderse en los brazos de Blaine, y nunca volver a ser consciente de la realidad.

Blaine adoraba la manera en que Kurt se apoyó contra él y enterró el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Blaine por un momento. El simple gesto de ternura le dio a Blaine toda la afirmación que necesitaba saber de que todavía compartían algo muy valioso―. Kurt, fue en serio lo que dije anoche. Pase lo que pase, sin importar el lugar, incluso si no estamos juntos, siempre vamos a estar ahí el uno para el otro.

―Gracias ―Kurt murmuró contra la piel de Blaine y poco a poco se soltó. Consciente de su entorno, Kurt dio la vuelta, justo a tiempo para ver a Adam observándolos con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Kurt le dio una tímida sonrisa admitiendo que todavía era un simple colegial tonto cuando se trataba de Blaine. Adam correspondió a la sonrisa con un asentimiento de cabeza, comprendiendo.

Volviendo al trabajo, Kurt tomó el mono negro―. He terminado los pantalones ayer. ¿Puedes probártelo por favor, para ver si todavía necesita algún ajuste?

―Claro ―Blaine tomó los pantalones y caminó tras la partición para cambiarse.

―Kurt, ¿qué hiciste? Los pantalones son demasiado ajustados ―Blaine gritó tras la división un momento más tarde.

―No puede ser ―Kurt respondió.

―¡Ni siquiera puedo conseguir que suban más allá de mis pantorrillas!

Kurt fue a la partición para dar un vistazo. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando examinó las perneras de los pantalones. Había por lo menos tres pulgadas faltantes de la longitud total―. ¿Qué dem-?

―Tal vez has estado tan absorbido en el trabajo que te equivocaste en la medida ―Blaine sugirió―. Todavía hay bastante tiempo para cambiarlo, ¿cierto?

―Yo no hice esto ―Kurt murmuró, todavía inmóvil en estado de shock, mirando a los pantalones de cuero en sus manos―. Quiero decir que estoy seguro... O a menos que me esté volviendo loco…

―Has estado bajo tanto estrés, Kurt ―Blaine dijo mientras se volvía a poner sus pantalones.

Kurt se llevó los pantalones hacia el lado derecho de su estación de trabajo, llamando a Adam con lo que esperaba fuera un discreto gesto con la mano. Blaine lo siguió y se paró junto a él cuando Adam se inclinó sobre la división, preguntando con qué podía ayudar.

―¿Alguien ha estado en mi estación de trabajo anoche luego que me fui? ―Kurt le preguntó.

Adam frunció el rostro, desconcertado por la pregunta―. No he visto a nadie. ¿Temes que alguien te espió?

―¿Todo el mundo se fue a medianoche? ―Kurt continuó, y Adam le dio otra mirada inquisitiva.

―Supongo. Así es, sí, estoy seguro. Fui el último en irme junto con Penélope, Genius y Howard. ¿Qué pasa?

Kurt bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia los pantalones con una expresión confundida en el rostro.

―¿Crees que alguien estropeó tu trabajo? ―Blaine conjeturó.

Adam se inclinó más―. ¿Cuál es el problema?

―Estas no son mis puntadas ―Kurt les dijo, mostrándoles la costura―. Sería el primero en admitir que podría haber cometido un error en la medida, ya que he estado cansado últimamente, pero reconozco mi trabajo y he hecho la mayoría a mano. Estas no son mis puntadas ―repitió en voz baja.

Adam dio una mirada de cerca―. Tampoco me parecen profesional. Es un trabajo bastante descuidado.

―Alguien debió haber abierto la costura, cortado tiras de cuero de ambos lados y coserlo con la máquina ―Kurt dijo lentamente escaneando con los ojos el lugar, mirando con inquietud a los rostros de los demás concursantes y el equipo―. Y debió haber tomado tiempo. Al menos una hora.

―¿Por qué alguien se tomaría todas estas molestias para sabotearte? ―Blaine preguntó―. ¿Y quién?

―No lo sé ―Kurt susurró.

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ―Adam preguntó―. ¿Quieres contarlo?

―No, no quiero atraer atención alguna sobre esto ―Kurt dijo rápidamente―. Eso solamente daría satisfacción al culpable.

―¿Qué pasa con los pantalones? ―Blaine preguntó preocupado―. Dijiste que fuiste afortunado de obtener lo último de cuero para hacerlos. ¿Cómo vas a arreglarlos?

―Siempre hay una solución cuando se trata de moda ―Kurt respondió y respiró profundo―. Todo se puede arreglar, simplemente tienes que aceptar el reto, y eso es lo que haré. No voy a dejar que el enemigo me deprima. ―Regresó a la mesa de trabajo con una nueva confianza en su paso e hizo un rápido boceto de los pantalones―. ¿Qué tal - ? ―Kurt se dio golpecitos con el lápiz en la barbilla y consultó a Adam que se le había unido junto con Blaine―. Voy a añadir una tira de tela elástica en los lados exteriores del tobillo a la cadera de esta manera ―dibujo algunas líneas gruesas.

―¿Tela elástica? Fantástica idea ―Adam concordó―. He visto a un poco de material negro en la sección de mezclilla en el almacén.

―Tal vez no en los lados exteriores, sino más bien en la parte interna de las piernas, además de la sección de la ingle ―Kurt borró las primeras líneas sobre el papel y dibujó otras nuevas―. Un poco como los pantalones para montar. Oh, cielos, esa es la idea perfecta, ¿por qué no pensé en eso antes? Blaine, esto te va a encantar. Será súper cómodo, porque ganarás mucha más flexibilidad en tus movimientos, además tus pantalones permitirán respirar a tu piel y no sudaras tanto como en pantalones hechos únicamente de cuero. ¿Qué piensas? ―Kurt mostró el boceto para que Blaine y Adam lo vieran.

―Me parece bien ―Blaine afirmó. Estaba intrigado por el repentino entusiasmo de Kurt y ese nueva chispa en los ojos. Si la intención del saboteador había sido conseguir que Kurt renunciara, había fracasado.

―Kurt Hummel, me asombras ―Adam halagó―. Eso es pensar rápido. Perfecto control de los daños.

―Bueno, será demasiado trabajo por hacer, pero todavía debería tenerlo a tiempo ―Kurt suspiró.

―Todavía queda la cuestión de quién lo hizo ―Blaine dijo en voz baja―. ¿Alguna idea?

―No ―Kurt respondió en voz baja―. Ni idea.

―¿En serio? ―Blaine señaló―. ¿Qué tal Genius?

―No lo creo ―Kurt sacudió la cabeza―. Yo no soy una amenaza para él. Además, nos llevamos muy bien últimamente.

―Tal vez sea muy agradable frente a ti, pero ¿deshonesto a tus espaldas? ―Blaine contempló.

Kurt dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro―. De hecho él no es_ agradable_ conmigo, pero no creo que de verdad me odie. Simplemente odia a las personas en general.

―Bueno, si tienes alguna idea de quién quiso lastimarte, me gustaría enfrentarlo y hacerle pagar por -

―Blaine ―Kurt intervino y lo miró suplicante―. No tengo idea de quién se metería en tantos problemas solamente para hacerme daño, y francamente, ni siquiera quiero pensar en el hecho de que alguien aquí me odia tanto. Arreglaré este desastre y guardaré la ropa, para que nadie pueda tocarla de nuevo. No me importa la justicia ni la venganza. Simplemente quiero sobrevivir al día. ¿De acuerdo?

―De acuerdo. ―Blaine respondió en un susurro. Se enderezó y dio un vistazo a todos en el lugar. Odiaba pensar que alguien le haría esto a Kurt y le causaría mucha más miseria.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Un gran AGRADECIMIENTO a <strong>_**SonofLuffy**_** y **_**MysticNight36**_** por la ayuda, apoyo y consejo! ¡Las quiero chicas!**

**Nota de Autor: **

**Creo que este fic será de 40 extensos capítulos, o más extensos considerando mi tendencia a desviarme, por lo que me disculpo, pero en realidad **_**no**_** lo siento. Me encanta animar a los problemas que vienen a la cabeza. Escribo como un tipo de terapia propia y las partes de Kurt teniendo depresión es algo que conozco. Sé que estoy siendo dura con Kurt y tiene que sufrir demasiado. Tiene que luchar con la depresión y empeorará cerca de la época de Acción de Gracias, pero luego de ello mejorará, lo prometo. Además, pronto se hará amigo de alguien que él no espera sea un buen amigo en absoluto. **

**Por favor confíen en que tengo un final feliz en mente para este fic. Entiendo que algunos se frustren con el ritmo lento de mi escritura y los muchos giros y vueltas de la historia. Sé que la mayoría de los personajes toman malas decisiones gran parte del tiempo, pero si siempre escogieran el camino correcto al momento, no habría historia que contar.**

**¡Gracias por leer! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Favor de leer la nota de autor que ha escrito DiDiGlee<span> (texto en negritas), lo que viene a continuación es una opinión personal sobre el tema.

Ya me he comunicado con DiDi sobre el tema, tanto como lector y traductor, al igual que le he transmitido la opinión reflejada en los comentarios. Sinceramente nunca concebí que esta historia terminara de manera fortuita y apresurada, por lo que 40 capítulos era el aproximado que yo mismo tenía. Siempre he dicho que traduzco historias que me gustan hasta el punto de querer compartirlas con más personas y desde que leí el argumento de Trust Is A Flexible Word, supe que estaba ante algo muy grande; al menos a mí me gusta todo el desarrollo y planteamiento de la historia. En relación a los motivos de la autora para dar rumbo a la historia de la manera en que lo hace, solamente puedo decir que me parece un excelente recurso para canalizar toda esa situación y sacar algo positivo de ello.

Creo firmemente en la promesa de un final feliz, porque es algo que le he dicho con ahínco, no me importa traducir extensos capítulos siempre y cuando estén tan bien desarrollados como hasta ahora y que todo nos lleve a leer esos momento que me hacen tener que apartar la mirada y respirar profundo para no colmarme de tantas emociones que literalmente me trasportan al momento que me describe DiDi. Quiero agregar que más allá de que esas «malas decisiones» dan una historia que contar, trasmiten realismo dentro de los limites de la historia, y muy personalmente yo lo aprecio.

Por último, quiero informarles que me tomaré un descanso con las actualizaciones. Al día en que hago esta actualización la historia original cuenta con 27 capítulos, y me es muy necesario el descanso, además de poder darle tiempo a la autora para escribir y así cuando yo vuelva a publicar tendremos un buen número de semanas con esta gran historia. Hasta entonces, espero que se encuentren muy bien.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


End file.
